


Mithri (Coco x Reader) [Toriko]

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 179,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: You often dream about becoming a chef, ever since you were little. Yet, you were destined for far greater things. And only a certain fortune teller knew it.(Coco x Reader)





	1. ◈ Gourmet Hunter ◈

You huffed as you bent down to grab a box filled with carrot sausages; a strange mix between meat and vegetable, and almost a nightmare from both sides. However, the sophisticated taste that came from it could tickle the gums in a satisfying way if accompanied with a Midnight Soup. 

Becoming a Sous Chef that worked at Hotel Gourmet, in the restaurant at the very top of the tower, came up as a surprise for everyone in your family. See, you were relatively good with baking desserts and creating cakes that tasted like the heavens themselves. Well, from what you heard of your small group of friends and recurrent costumers at your bakery. You dreamed to create your own list of recipes with special ingredients found around the world. Not only that, but also becoming a recognized and great chef.

If only you were taken seriously. Since a long period of time, people would comment on your weight/(body type). Being it negative (most of the time) or positive, you could care less. Yes, it did hurt, but you were more focused on your job and professionalism. You wanted critics about your work, your recipes...not on how you looked in that white uniform that any chef wore at work or on your gender! It was difficult for the perverts and the a-holes out there to not call you irritable names.

Komatsu, who was at the same time a close friend and your 'boss', is probably the only one who has given you the opportunity to enter this domain. Without him, you guessed you would still be baking small desserts in your factory, almost isolated from the world.

 

 

 

" _(y/n)-chan? Do you want some help to lift that?_ " questioned one of the employees in the kitchen.

 

 

 

He was gazing at you worryingly, seeing that you were trying to lift twice your weight. You shook your head with a smile, cheeks turning a red color by the amount of effort you put in to transport the box.

 

 

 

"I'm going to be fine. Just tell me where to put it"

 

 

 

Your shift was about to end, and Komatsu hasn't returned from his meeting with the bureau chief and manager. The man that you didn't quite like wanted to take a look at the food who will be served for a special occasion; an upcoming Gourmet Function. Leaders from nations all around the world will gather there, and the chief wants the best recipes on the display.

But knowing how Uumen Umeda was, he probably wanted something with...more  ** _impact_**. And that's what you guessed from the look on Komatsu's face that you noted right away when he entered the kitchen. However, the young man seemed giddy too, for an unknown reason.

 

 

 

"So? What did he say?" you asked, taking the dirty dishes.

 

"He wants us to serve Galala Gator meat as the main dish..." he replied, and you nearly dropped the plates that you were about to clean.

 

"Galala Gator?! How can we acquire a meat of such caliber?!" you cried out, and Komatsu's smile grew bigger.

 

"With the help of a Gourmet Hunter! And the only one capable of taking down a Galala Gator would be...!"

 

 

 

Toriko, a renowned Gourmet Hunter. Incredibly strong and very skilled from the stories you heard of your customers. Also that he was a terrific glutton. In any case, you felt a little better now, believing that he could indeed do the job. Galala Gator had a capture level of 5 usually, making it impossible for gun wielders to take care of the case.

No, you needed a professional. And Toriko fitted the description well. And this is how you found yourself walking through a forest with Komatsu in the lead. From what you heard, the Gourmet Hunter was usually seen fishing around this area.

 

 

 

"I wonder if he will accept?" you mused out loud, your friend letting out a hum.

 

"Manager promised over one hundred million yen for the capture" Komatsu said sheepishly, and you nearly tripped over a branch.

 

"ONE HUNDRED MILLION....Well, fair enough. Even for a food provider of his caliber, the Galala Gator can't be a walk through the park"

 

 

 

Pushing a bush out of your way, a light blinded you for a moment before it revealed a serene scene. It was an isolated area, far away from the city and the buzzing noise of the people in general. Only nature reigned here, with beautiful waterfalls gathered inside a canyon that stretched miles at the horizon. The water fell into a lake that followed the length of it.

Sitting on a rock near a cliff, a bulky man with blue hair was casually fishing with an iron rod. Something that you never saw before in any shop. Komatsu took his courage in hands and stopped right behind the Gourmet Hunter, clearing his throat:

 

 

 

"U-Um. My name is Komatsu, and this is (y/n)" the young man introduced. "I've come to offer you a job as a Bishokuya. The International Gourmet Organization, or IGO, is having a gourmet party"

 

 

 

While Komatsu kept talking, you couldn't help but take a look at the bait the hunter used. Your saliva caught in your throat at the sight of an enormous grasshopper floating above the water, attached to the rod's line. What is he trying to catch exactly?!

 

 

 

"They would like you to provide the ingredients for the meal that will be cooked at the party" continued your friend, still earning no response from the hunter. "Are you listening? Toriko-san!"

 

 

 

There was a tug at the line, and Toriko's smile widened in victory. Finally, a catch after long hours of waiting patiently. The man stood up abruptly, lifting his fishing rod behind him at the same time, pulling the bait out of the lake:

 

 

 

"Here it is!" he cried out.

 

 

 

▛                                                                ▜

**PINCER FISH (FISH) - CAPTURE LEVEL 5**

▙                                                                 ▟

 

 

 

You fell on your butt when a Pincer Fish came out of the water, with the bait caught in its mouth. It's a freshwater animal with the body of a fish and the claws of a lobster. An adult can reach the length of 7.5 meters and a height of 2 meters. The weight can vary to 4 tons upon reaching adulthood.

Pincer Fishes make a good ramen soup, if you recalled exactly. But it didn't take long for another beast to enter, and snatch Toriko's catch between its claws.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**FIVE-TAILED GIANT EAGLE (BIRD) - CAPTURE LEVEL 2**

▙                                                                                        ▟

 

 

 

Large beasts that can grow around 4.7 meters in height and 13 meters in length, with a weight in adulthood around 1.5 tons.  The meat of the Five-Tailed Giant Eagle is quite tasty and can be either fried or grilled, accompanied with a soy sauce to make into a fine teriyaki. Also, it is a good source of calories, and about 100 grams of its meat can fetch a market price of around 8,000 to 10,000 yen.

Toriko narrowed his eyes at the unwanted guest, and swung his fishing rod violently to throw both the bird and fish on the ground. This knocking them both out cold. You and Komatsu gaped at the sight, eyes wide like saucers.

 

 

 

"And I got a Five-Tailed Giant Eagle right along with it!" grinned Toriko. "Guess this is what they mean by ' _killing two birds with one stone_ '! "

 

"I've never actually seen them caught before!" breathed Komatsu in awe. "Toriko-san, I'm sure that the Galala Gator can be caught if you're on the job!"

 

"What? Galala Gator?!" shouted the man, making you both sweatdrop.

 

" _He didn't listen at all_ " you thought in unison with Komatsu.


	2. ◈ Gator ◈

Convincing Toriko went easier than you thought, as long he could have a bite of the Galala Gator. Gourmet Hunters are explorers devoted to discover new flavors as well as hunting down and capturing exotic ingredients. Currently, about three hundred thousand individual food stuffs in the world, and 2% of which hare said to have been discovered by Toriko.

He was a rising star in this Age of Gourmet, and it made you even more excited to get your hands on new ingredients with his help. If possible, of course. It was certainly a surprise for Toriko to see Komatsu and you waiting for him at the port, both changed into your explorer gears. It was a change from your white coat you wore in the kitchen almost 24/7.

 

 

 

"Whaaaat?! You kids are coming too?!" Toriko gaped.

 

"We are hardly kids, sir Toriko" you pointed out. "Same age as you"

 

"Y-Yeah...Sorry to impose...Boss's orders to study the Galala Gator in its natural habitat" Komatsu said.

 

"You do know where we're going, right? Well, you didn't know like people who have written their will, but I was wrong" the blue haired male shrugged, walking to a boat.

 

"I-I DON'T HAVE A WILL YET!!" you yelled at the same time with your friend.

 

"Yo, Tom! Sorry to bug you again" Toriko ignored the two of you to salute another man pulling the ropes to detach.

 

"You tell me!" huffed Tom, wearing a white cap that spelled the word 'Gourmet' on it. He was also wearing a white shirt with the drawing of a dragon at the back. "I can't keep dropping everything I'm doing to prep a boat for you!"

 

"Don't be cranky. How's the wife?"

 

"Spare me. She's fuming over the recent hike on the tax"

 

"Ooh, scary..."

 

 

 

Tossing his bag inside, Toriko walked over the ramp and climbed in the boat. Tom went silent for a moment, looking over his shoulder absently. He then smirked, his voice coming out mocking as he demanded:

 

 

 

"You've slimmed down, Toriko!"

 

"Huh? Nah! That's only cuz I just pooped" replied without shame the bulky hunter.

 

"Huh? What kind of dump leaves you 15 kilos lighter?!" Tom laughed hard.

 

"A 15-kilos dump"

 

"How many times did you have to flush that sucker down?! You're a riot, man!"

 

 

 

You watched the exchange in mild disgust, clicking your tongue while Komatsu chuckled nervously. For a renowned Gourmet Hunter, he wasn't really about class at all. Too blunt to your likeness. Then, Tom finally gazed at your boss and you, raising a brow inquisitively. Noticing his expression, Toriko quickly explained the situation.

 

 

 

"Got two sidekicks this time. If you're coming, you should get on already!" Toriko shouted over his shoulder.

 

"W-Wait, I haven't written my will yet!" stammered Komatsu as you were already climbing inside the boat.

 

"You can write it on the boat!!"

 

 

 

You didn't even left yet and Toriko was already munching on a colored fish. Its meat had enough calories and energy to satisfy a man's hunger in only one bite. However, the Gourmet Hunter was far from a normal human as you witnessed the way he devoured the supplies of food in just a few seconds.

It will take a few hours before you would reach the southeastern coast of Baron Archipelago. You couldn't hide your excitement much longer as you ran at the front, leaning over the railing to take a look at the waves splashing against the boat.

The wind blowing pleasingly through your (h/c) locks reminded you how much you loved adventures and nature in general. While you didn't mind the environment of the city, you found yourself more in the wilderness of the world.

 

 

 

"By the way, are you two chefs?" inquired Toriko.

 

"How'd you know?" asked Komatsu, turning to stare at him. "It's true that I have been given the position of head cook at 'Hotel Gourmet', and that (y/n) is my sous chef, but..."

 

"Ah, that's a five-stars hotel! I thought that I caught the scent of high-grade ingredients coming from your hands" the hunter explained, and you blinked in surprise. "They're imbued with the smell from handling the ingredients every day"

 

 

 

You took a quick look at your hands, expecting to see them show any sign of being used in the kitchen, but your skin remained clear. Beside, how could he even tell just by the smell?

 

 

 

"Toriko's sense of smell is better than a bloodhound's!" Tom answered your unasked question with a smile.

 

"You both will have to treat me to a full course sometime, all right?" Toriko smiled, holding in his hands a 3 1/2 rice ball.

 

"Did you hear that, (y/n)?" Komatsu smiled brightly at you. "This is what I'd expect from Toriko-san. A good sense of smell is important to have when you're examining flavors. This is a Gourmet Hunter. One who hunts down and samples ingredients that no one has ever seen before. This is beyond amazing-"

 

"HOW MUCH ARE YOU GONNA EAT?!" you cut Komatsu as you directed your gaze at Toriko, who was now eating down an Almond Cabbage.

 

"EHHHH?!" cried out too Komatsu, arms flying up.

 

"What? This is delicious!" Toriko smiled through a mouthful, cheeks puffed like a hamster.

 

 

 

The once blue sky turned darker in shades, the clouds who were at first omniscient now made their appearances at the distance. From where you were standing, the Baron Archipelago looked like a black mass with rocks sticking out like a labyrinth. 

Tom maneuvered the boat across the dangerous reefs and columns. That's when you noticed a bunch of Friday Monkeys standing on the rocks in question. 

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**FRIDAY MONKEY (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 2**

▙                                                                                        ▟

 

 

 

"What are those?" questioned Komatsu, sweating slightly at the sight of their hollow eyes staring straight at his soul.

 

"Friday Monkeys. They're extremely wary and cowardly creatures. They won't attack us" Toriko assured. "But the question is...Why're they in a place like this?"

 

 

 

The boat reached the only entrance of the Baron Archipelago, also called the 'Devil's mouth'. It was a mangrove tunnel that made it impossible for the boat to continue forward. The air gave a chilly atmosphere, and you felt a little conscientious of going there with just a small raft.

Toriko paddled through the tunnel, with you and Komatsu sitting quietly, clutching his riffle tightly against his chest. Baron Sharks swarmed around the raft, causing your friend to gulp in uneasiness.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**BARON SHARK (FISH) - CAPTURE LEVEL 1+**

▙                                                                                        ▟

 

 

 

The level varied depending on their size, and a level of difficulty so high that it takes ten pro-hunters to bring the thing down (set by the IGO). Komatsu let out a scream when the sound of a flock of birds flew above his head.

 

 

 

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT WAS THAT?!" he yelled, tensed.

 

"Just the cry of some other wild beast. There are around 50 000 different creatures living on the Baron Archipelago. And the king reigning over them is none other than...the Galala Gator" said Toriko.

 

"If I recall correctly, the Galala Gator's ferocity increases with age. By the time it reaches its maximum age of 150 years, its Capture Level is 5. You need a thank maintained by the IGO in order to take something of that level down" you trembled.

 

"I'm resolved to do this....but I'm really scared!" Komatsu closed his eyes tightly.

 

 

 

You both fell forward with a shout when the raft ran into a sandy beach. Toriko had already left it, taking the lead and marching toward the jungle. You followed after him, all the while gazing at your surroundings in awe. It was both thrilling and terrifying.

Komatsu would often look behind his back, body shaking in fear. And you did understand his feelings. Nobody wanted to face head first a beast.

 

 

 

"I may have made a poor life choice, here" your friend shuddered. "How can you stay so calm, (y/n)?"

 

"That's because I'm shitting myself inside" you gave a shaky smile to the young man.

 

"There's no time like the present. Any time afterwards is the wrong time" said Toriko over his shoulder.

 

"I'm pretty sure that the present is the wrong time, too..." Komatsu retorted.

 

 

 

However, he froze when something fell all around him from the branches above his head. Snot coming out of his nose, he bit his lips tightly, turning to look at you with an expression of pure terror.

You could only mirror his as you saw what was attached to the back of his neck. A giant Baron leech, sucking his blood.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**BARON LEECH (INSECT) - CAPTURE LEVEL -1**

▙                                                                                        ▟

 

 

 

"GYAH! REMOVE IT, (Y/N)!" panicked Komatsu, gesturing wildly with his arms.

 

"It's just sucking your blood, don't worry about it" Toriko dismissed, not too concerned about your friend's safety.

 

"I'M TOTALLY GONNA WORRY ABOUT IT! ERK, IT'S ALL SQUISHY!"

 

"If you force it off, it'll open a gaping wound" you tried to calm him down. "We need salt...Toriko-san, do you have any idea where we can find some here?"

 

 

 

The man took a look around him, and walked to one of the mangrove trees. He took a few leaves of it, and approached Komatsu who was still struggling to get the leech off. Toriko squeezed them, a green substance coming out of the leaves and falling on top of the leech.

It immediately reacted by falling off from Komatsu's neck, crawling its way back to the jungle and far away.

 

 

 

"Uh?! What happened?"

 

"Sea water gives the mangrove leaves a high salt content, and since leeches are weak against..." said Toriko.

 

"I see. I will keep this in mind" you took out your notebook, writing down what you just learned.

 

 

 

You didn't know how much time you spent inside the island, with the dusk already settling. It became harder to see, with the darkness quickly overwhelming all of your senses. Komatsu and you stood close to Toriko, chills running down your back as the fores gave a worst airy feeling than before.

The Gourmet Hunter came to a sudden stop, while you continued forward. The blue haired man yelled something, but your mind didn't really register what was happening as a shadow fell over you. A huge kitty with long fangs, hissing and growling at you.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**BARON TIGER (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 3**

▙                                                                                        ▟

 

 

Of course you would encounter such beast in this archipelago. Why not? A Capture Level that takes 30 soldiers to bring down. And experimented at that. Komatsu tilted over, his whole body becoming frigid like a statue. You gulped, sweat rolling down your forehead as the tiger's breath lingered over your face. Toriko stepped in front of you, a strange aura surrounding him as he stated lowly:

 

 

 

" ** _Want to mess with me?_** "

 

 

 

The Baron Tiger ran away with its tail between its legs, sounding like a frightened cat for an instance. You couldn't really explain what just happened there, and you felt like you just saw some kind of demon standing right above Toriko. But maybe you were just imagining things.

 

 

 

"I thought something funny was going on around here. Baron Tigers usually live deep within the Marshlands, so there shouldn't be any around here. Just like the Friday Monkeys we saw before" the hunter spoke.

 

"What do you mean?" you inquired, staring at him owlishly.

 

"They are cowardly, and are known for spending their entire lives inside of caves. To be out on the reef like that...They must have been driven from their normal habitat. I can't think of any other explanation. This isn't the work of just some Level 5 Galala Gator. It's something even greater than that, a predator with overwhelming power sitting right at the top of the food chain" 

 

"P-Predator?" echoed with a stammer Komatsu.

 

"It's a been a long time, but maybe I'll end up using them once again..." Toriko continued, hands now in position to attack. "My Fork and Knife!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sun now long gone, the night finally settled on the Baron Archipelago. Your small group stopped near a pond to rest and finally eat after such a long walk through this creepy forest.

Toriko had captured Serpent Frogs for dinner, right when Komatsu was about to get eaten by one of them. The poor guy earned another heart attack in such a short span of time.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**SERPENT FROG (AMPHIBIAN) - CAPTURE LEVEL 1**

▙                                                                                        ▟

 

 

 

"Itadakimasu!" said Toriko with a grin, before biting into the meat eagerly.

 

"It's sure is tasty..." you sighed in content.

 

"But more importantly, don't you think it's quiet around here?" your friend pointed out, and you hummed in agreement.

 

 

 

Indeed, there was no sign of beasts or other life around this pond. The trees were withered, and they also looked like it has been the case for a long time.

The ground was in a similar state, with just a few dirty herbs sticking out once and a while, but clearly not edible. Only the pond (or was it a lake?) seems to retain a healthful appearance, still not polluted by whatever had power over this place. 

 

 

 

"I'm getting the feeling that as we're nearing the Galala Gator's habitat, the amount of other creatures around is decreasing..."

 

"It's probably because they're being eaten" said Toriko, not easing your minds won't bit. "We don't know how big its appetite is, but from the looks of things here, it's possible that it could eat pretty much every creature on the entire Baron Archipelago"

 

"So...Life around here is in danger?" you said.

 

"Including ours...This is awful" sighed your friend, patting the back of his neck. "I'm still bleeding from where the leech bit me"

 

"Leeches secrete a substance called hirudin which prevents blood from clotting. It will stop eventually"

 

"And when exactly is 'eventually'?"

 

 

 

Toriko didn't answer because he whipped his head toward the lake, narrowing his eyes. Following where he was gazing at, you saw movement under the water where a long shadow emerged from the center. An enormous Swamp Snake appeared, scaring the wits out of you and Komatsu.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**SWAMP SNAKE (REPTILE) - CAPTURE LEVEL 5**

▙                                                                                        ▟

 

 

 

You shrieked as it plunged head first in Komatsu's direction. However, instead of trying to eat him, it fell dead on the ground. Your eyes wandered to the rest of the snake's body, and you gaped at the sight of a huge wound around the middle of its length. Something killed it with one bite, a huge chump of flesh tore pass the half of volume. 

Toriko took a closer look, examining the wound attentively. Your friend was panicking in the background, spilling out about how there was no way for a Swamp Snake to die like this when it has a level of 5.

 

 

 

"Is it me or the jaw size isn't normal?" you said.

 

"Indeed. And how did it get the Swamp Snake? They're supposed to be hard to find..." the hunter mumbled, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of leeches lingering on the snake. "It was making the Baron Leeches suck this thing's blood, and then following the smell?"

 

 

 

You released a cry of surprise when the snake was dragged back in the lake, letting a trail of blood behind it. Not a second after, another beast emerged from the water. It was abnormally way bigger than what you expected. Komatsu froze on the spot, mouth agape at the size of this monster.

Toriko didn't seem fazed, his back still turned to the creature that came out from behind him.

 

 

 

"Speaking of which, you were also bitten by a Baron Leech" said Toriko. "So ever since the moment that we arrived on this island, we've also been targets....Your targets, _Galala Gator_!"

 

 

 

The clouds cleared to let the Moon's light pass through, and reveal the Galala Gator in all its glory. There was no way it was a Capture Level 5, and it was without a doubt more gigantic than a normal Galala Gator. This one was at least twice its age, making the beast even more dangerous.

You were wondering if IGO were aware of this information in the first place. Komatsu didn't tell you much about the mission after all. The alligator opened its jaw wide, revealing inside Baron Leeches. It was nesting them, and the Galala Gator used the smell of blood to track its prey down.

 

 

 

"Now it all makes sense. So you're the overwhelmingly powerful predator?" mused Toriko.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                            ▜

**GALALA GATOR [300 YEARS OLD] (REPTILE) - CAPTURE LEVEL 8**

▙                                                                                                             ▟

 

 

 

The beast roared loudly, causing you and Komatsu to be pushed back by the strength of it. You landed on your ass behind a withered tree's bark, gazing at the Gourmet Hunter in worry.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san! It's beyond dangerous!" you said.

 

"300 years old...Its meat has gotten even tastier as its matured, right?"

 

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT HOW TASTY IT IS?"

 

"Heh. I may have decided on something...to add to my Full Course Menu!"

 

"Is he really doing that at a time like this?" sweatdropped Komatsu.

 

 

 

Toriko started to battle with the Galala Gator, and you were amazed to see he was doing well against the beast even with its level. Each time the animal charged at the man, he would avoid it by jumping side from side.

He recoiled his fist, and punched the alligator's jaw sideway. It used this momentum to swing its long tail and hit Toriko right in the chest, sending him flying. The Gourmet Hunter stood back on his feet, showing no apparent injuries from the attack. If you were to receive the hit, you probably wouldn't be still alive.

 

 

 

"Galala Gator" Toriko called. "Those hard scales, those tough fangs...Those sharp claws...And that jaw that probably has 3 tons of power. An appropriate look for the king of the Baron Archipelago. I will show you respect and present you with my... _human weaponry!_ "

 

 

 

A mixed color of red and pink flames surrounded Toriko, and you were taken aback at the sight of a demon standing right above him. Just like when he managed to scare off the Baron Tiger.

For an instance, you thought you were seeing the demon holding unto a knife and a fork, with the Galala Gator being the food served on a silver plate. The Gourmet Hunter brought his hands together, closing his eyes as he stated:

 

 

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world...Itadakimasu!"

 

 

 

There it was, with the Galala Gator charging head first at Toriko. You only blinked once, and it was over. He had effortlessly lifted the beast in the air, and sliced it with no weapons or whatsoever. Just with his bare hands, as if they were indeed tools he could use to fight and dine with.

As it fell dead behind Toriko, the man slammed his hands together once more:

 

 

 

"Gochisousama deshita"

 

"A-Amazing..." breathed Komatsu, on the verge of tearing up. "This is Bishokuya Toriko!"

 

"Incredible!..." you added, too. "But I'm relieved to see that you are fine, Toriko-san"

 

"Ah, it was nothing! Let's dig in!" smiled Toriko, already cutting the meat from the beast's corpse.

 

 

 

Both you and Komatsu went quickly to work, and peeled off the reptile's skin to roast the chumps of meat you would gain from it. Because of the Galala Gator's size, you were able to have at least 10 portions.

Though, you weren't really sure if it was fine to eat the food for the party. Toriko didn't seem to mind one bit about the job's objective.

 

 

 

"Komatsu, should we really eat the meat? What about the party?" you asked your friend.

 

"It's fine" dismissed the Gourmet Hunter, taking a huge bite at the meat drumstick. "Anyhow, there's no way we could carry this huge thing back. And check it out! The marbled fat is sparkling!"

 

 

 

Toriko said it as he showed you a sliced part of the food. Almost just like the stars in the night sky. You couldn't help but drool along with Komatsu. Wolfing down the slice, the Gourmet Hunter's eyes shut open in amazement at the explosion of flavors in his mouth.

 

 

 

"It's incredible! After just one bite of this tender meat, juices continuously drip from it! It's a veritable flood of bouillon!" he said, eyes sparkling.

 

 

 

You tried some, and your cheeks blazed as joy filled your being. The texture and the fat felt like it's melting. This gave Komatsu and you the same idea to place the meat on top of the burning rock to sauté each side of the meat in its own fat, to the juices would be sealed inside.

 

 

 

"The outside is crunchy and fragrant!" exclaimed Toriko after he took a bite in the newfound way to cook the meat. 

 

"Hum! It's really good" you nodded, smiling brightly.

 

"But tell me, why would you two who can make something as good as this come all the way to Baron Archipelago?"

 

"My dream is to become a first-class chef" answered immediately Komatsu. "I believe that if I don't see the ingredients as they are in their original form, I'll never be able to cook them as best I can. The first time I saw you hunt, Toriko-san, I realized that"

 

"Huh?" questioned Toriko, cocking his head.

 

"That's why I decided that I wanted to see the Galala Gator while it was still alive, even though it would be dangerous"

 

"For my part, I want to gather incredible ingredients and make the best recipes with them...There's so much to discover and cook, I'm just excited!" you told.

 

"Hm. When you eat delicious things, power flows through your body. That's because eating or cooking something means that you are receiving the power of its life. That's why we say 'itdakimasu'" said Toriko.

 

"Then, what's your dream?"

 

"To create a Lifetime Full Course Menu" he replied, gazing absently. "Starting with an hors-d'oeuvre, then soup, a fish dish, a meat dish, a main dish, a salad, a dessert, and a drink. I've actually only decided on one of them, though. Right now my menu is full of nothing but blanks. But someday I'm sure I'll complete it. There are still plenty of delicious things in this world that no one knows about. And those delicious things, all with different lives, I want to meet every single one of them"

 

"Toriko-san, if an opportunity like this arises again, would it be okay if we come with you?" demanded Komatsu.

 

"Do what you want. There's no time like the present"

 

"And any time afterwards is the wrong time, right?!" you chuckled, and Toriko returned your grin.

 

"Komatsu, (y/n)! Let's keep frying more of this stuff up!"

 

"A-Aye, Toriko-san!"

 

"W-Wait, you two!" you stammered, gesturing wildly. "We still need some for the party-"

 

 

 

When morning came, both Komatsu and Toriko had eaten up all the meat. Even the man's belly was inflated like a balloon by how much he consumed the food. You stood aside, watching with a deadpan your friend panicking about how it was all gone.

 

 

 

"Manager-san will be angry, Komatsu" you pointed out.

 

"AHHHHHHH! YOU'RE RIGHT! Why would you eat it all?!" the young man shouted at the hunter, whose expression became serious.

 

"Whatever I eat, I eat till there's nothing left. That's my rule!" Toriko retorted, before his face returned goofy. "Aw, man, I'm stuffed!"

 

"You're a glutton!/ I told you that we couldn't eat all of it!" you shouted at the same time with Komatsu who was yelling another thing in the background.

 

"What are we going to tell our superiors?!"

 

"We?! You're the one who has to deal with them!"

 

"(y/n)-chan! This is cruel!"

 

"Just tell them this - it was totally delicious" told Toriko who didn't help the situation at all.

 

"WHAT GOOD IS THAT GONNA DO?! FORGET BEING THE GREATEST COOK, I'M GONNA GET FIRED!"

 

"It was delicious! But it was still a step below getting into my Full Course..."

 

"SO AFTER ALL THAT, YOU'RE GIVING IT A FAILING GRADE?!"


	3. ◈ Colors of the Rainbow ◈

The Gourmet Central Wholesale Market was lively as ever, with a total area of 3000 hectares (around 640 times the size of a baseball stadium, like Gourmet Dome. This huge marketplace has on average 900 000 tons of food bought and sold per day, which is the equivalent of 1 trillion yen's worth of ingredients.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! Look, it's a Tsuchinoko Turtle!" Komatsu waved at you to get your attention.

 

"Amazing!" you cooed, leaning over the table to take a good look at the ingredient.

 

"Komatsu-kun, (y/n)-chan, we have to hurry or our target will have been sold" sighed a man behind you, wearing a dark suit and looking professional.

 

"Not our fault if we get distracted by so many ingredients. The market is literally a dream that comes true for chefs" you smiled.

 

"That's what we should expect from the Gourmet Central Wholesale Market" added Komatsu.

 

" _What the hell?! Say that one more time!_ "

 

 

 

Both you and your friend blinked once, and then turned to face the direction where the yell came from. There you saw a vendor and a pretty woman wearing a pink suit and pencil skirt making a lot of commotion about the food he was serving.

It was Tina, a television reporter and the host of Gourmet News. It wasn't really a surprise to find her around this area, since it was such a popular event to attend to. You decided to approach the scene with Komatsu, carefully keeping your distance in case it heathen up.

 

 

 

"Fine! I will say it one more time!" huffed Tina. "This Pistachiuo's mouth is open! That's proof that the fish isn't fresh! If I broadcast this ingredient, the viewers won't be impressed one bit!"

 

" _T-Tina!...We're still on the air_ " whispered the cameraman urgently, and the woman's lips pulled into a thin line.

 

 

 

She cleared her throat and advanced toward the camera, pulling up her mic and dusting her skirt. Tina returned to her charismatic persona for the viewers, gesturing behind her as she said:

 

 

 

"Reporting from the lively marketplace, offering you a large serving of news. This is Tina signing off!" she beamed. Though, the minute the transmission ended, she huffed with a hand on her hip. "Now then, where were we?"

 

"H-Her character suddenly did a 180" sweated Komatsu, and you hummed in agreement.

 

"The news is all about the density of information. Its weight is its lifeblood!" continued Tina angrily, the vendor sweatdropping. "The news of a Pistachiuo that lost its freshness doesn't carry any weight! There isn't a single viewer that would be satisfied with that! As a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV', this is below my standards of broadcast!"

 

" _When this fish's mouth opens it means it's good for eating!_ " the bald man argued. " _Geez, this is why amateurs annoy me_ "

 

"I'm sorry, but in terms of when it's best to eat it, the mouth shouldn't be open when it's still in the market" you said, earning a scowl from the vendor.

 

"The fish indeed loses the flavor that it has developed at that point, so they say that it's best to open the mouth immediately before cooking it..." added Komatsu.

 

" _Got a problem with my shop, shrimp and moll?!_ "

 

"Moll?!" you repeated in outrage.

 

"Shrimp?!" said Komatsu in disbelief.

 

"Your shop's ingredients aren't bad at all! You're the one I have a problem with, you rude baboon!" Tina took your defense, pointing accusingly at the vendor who flinched.

 

" _What'd you say, bitch?!_ "

 

"Repeat that!"

 

" _Komatsu! (y/n)!_ " a familiar voice yelled through the crowd of people.

 

"Toriko-san!" you yelled in unison with Komatsu.

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter waved at you both with a huge smile. He had on his shoulder a Shakurenodon, some kind of large green dragon. Probably to sell it somewhere in the market, since it can sell at a fair price.

Once he got closer, Toriko put down his latest catch and approached you and Komatsu. Tina gaped at the sight, her eyes sparkling.

 

 

 

"What a bowlful of delicious news! You're Toriko, aren't you? I'm Tina" the woman bounced her way to the blue haired hunter.

 

"Huh?" he raised a brow, looking up to see a weird yellow bird right beside her.

 

"This is my Carrier Balloon Pigeon, Kruppoh. Meeting Toriko is a large serving...no, an extra-large serving of luck! I'm a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV'. We introduce ingredients from all over the world. Please, Toriko, let me interview you for our program!"

 

" _Impromptu data collecting annoys me_ "

 

 

 

Tina jumped back in surprise when three men wearing black suits appeared right in front of her. They held their arms to shield Toriko from her view, and one of her employees gasped in recognition.

 

 

 

" _IGO?!_ "

 

"Indeed. I am the IGO's Foodstuff Development Department Chief, Johannes" the man introduced himself.

 

" _Let's call it quits, Tina_ "

 

"Huh?! Why?!"

 

" _We're up against the International Gourmet Organization, here. The interview isn't happening_ "

 

 

 

Tina didn't listen to her associate, too stubborn in getting an interview with Toriko. Two men in black had to lead her away, and Komatsu watched them retreating from his view with slight pity for the reporter.

 

 

 

"You didn't need to go that far..." your friend said to Johannes.

 

"If the media got wind of this, it could be troublesome. Toriko-san, I'm glad I found you. I have a job that I'd like to offer you"

 

"Doesn't the IGO have tons of private Bishokuya?" the hunter questioned. "You don't need me..."

 

"The Rainbow Fruit has fully ripened"

 

"What?!"

 

"The R-Rainbow Fruit?! The legendary fruit whose complex bouquet of flavors changes depending upon the temperature and humidity?!" breathed in amazement Komatsu, and Johannes tried to hush him down.

 

"Keep it down! What if someone hears?"

 

"Well it's really something to shout about! They say that just one drop of the Rainbow Fruit's juice is so concentrated with flavor that it is enough to turn all of the water in a 25 meter pool into a rich, mellow juice"

 

"I heard that you could trade just one of them for 500 million yen, but..." you trailed. "Isn't it extincted?"

 

"It's true that there aren't any left that are growing naturally, but..." started Johannes.

 

"I see. It's selective breeding, the IGO's specialty" said Toriko, catching on where the man going with it.

 

"There is one problem. Troll Kongs make their nest in the tree where the Rainbow Fruit grows, so no one can even get close to it"

 

"Troll Kongs. The strongest of all gorillas" you mused.

 

"A few days ago we sent in three Gourmet Tanks costing 2 billion yen each, but they were destroyed. They were all flipped over. 40 ton tanks, tossed aside like they were nothing but toys. A Capture Level 9"

 

"Their capture difficulty is 9?! That 300 year old Galala Gator we just went after was only Capture Level 8!" cried out Komatsu.

 

"I sure would like to try that Rainbow Fruit. It has been a long time since I've shown my face in that garden, and I have sorely missed it" grinned Toriko.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You found yourself inside a white limousine, sitting right in the middle between Toriko and Komatsu. Since it was quite large in length, you didn't feel like you were too squeezed. On your way to the 8th Biotope, your gaze wandered to the landscape who was deserted and sad-looking. There was no trees and no signs of life, leaving a soiled and dirty earth.

In the distance, a huge dome appeared, stretching miles away. The limousine followed a path made of cement to the entrance of the Biotope, where guards were waiting for you there. The dome was an artificial environment made for flora and fauna, and many different animals live freely there in an environment close to their natural habitat.

The car finally came to a stop, and the three of you along with Johannes exited the limousine to greet the soldiers who saluted:

 

 

 

" _Gochisousama desu, Toriko-sama!_ " they said in unison.

 

"Don't use that greeting. I haven't given you anything to eat" Toriko chuckled.

 

 

 

Upon reaching the doors, thumping sounds resonated through the walls of the Biotope, reaching your ears and making you jump out of your skin by how loud it was.

 

 

 

"Wh-What was that?! Thunder?!" cried out Komatsu.

 

"It's drumming. An act of intimidation that's characteristic of gorillas" explained Toriko.

 

" _We received word from the watchtower a short time ago that there was a Troll Kong just inside the gate_ " said one of the guards.

 

"A Troll Kong's drumming can be heard all the way through massive concrete walls? Impressive" you said.

 

"A warning from the king of the garden, telling me not enter" continued Toriko, sending you a look. "But I don't care, open the gate"

 

" _I'm sorry, according to regulations, while a wild beast is within 5 kilometers of the gate, we cannot open it_ "

 

"Man, you guys are always a pain. So basically, it's okay as long as they're not within 5 km, right? It's not a problem if they're already gone when it's opened, right?"

 

 

 

You weren't really sure what to expect from the Gourmet Hunter when he suddenly walked to the wall, and placed a hand on it. The others watched him, wondering what Toriko would do next. Cracking his knuckles, muscles of his arms inflating next:

 

 

 

"If they're gonna try to intimidate us from their side, we'll bring some intimidation of our own!" the bulky man smirked.

 

 

 

Of course he wouldn't back down. As if it would stop the Gourmet Hunter from entering just because some Troll Kong drummed on its chest. Red flames engulfed Toriko, his arms bulging and veins appearing all over the skin.

 

 

 

" **3-Hit Nail Punch!** " he shouted, slamming his fist against the wall.

 

 

 

Each time he counted down the hits, the wall suffered a large hole that grew in sizes. The attack re vibrated through it, and you wouldn't be surprised if it reached the other side. 

An opening formed after the end of Toriko's technique, showing the 'garden' of the 8th Biotope.

 

 

 

"What was that?!" shouted Komatsu.

 

"The Kugi Punch!" the hunter answered. "It's an attack that drives several punches in at once. The number of simultaneous punches is just like a nail being hammered in, the destruction piercing through to the other side"

 

"Unbelievable" you gasped.

 

"Pardon the intrusion!" Toriko said in a cocky manner, entering the dome through the hole.

 

 

 

You followed after Toriko and Komatsu, careful to stay close behind them so you wouldn't get lost. Or worst, ending up in a pinch with Troll Kongs or any kind of beast that lived there. Dark clouds had gathered around here, and by the sight of them, it was about to rain soon. With a chance of lightnings too.

 

 

 

"Do you think a storm is coming?" you wondered, looking over your shoulder to see if you were being followed.

 

"The Rainbow Tree is tall, so it'd be pretty bad news if lightning struck. We gotta hurry" said Toriko.

 

 

 

Suddenly, the blue haired male lost his footing and fell in a pitfall. Komatsu ran forward to see if he was alright, but froze when a shadow hovered him. A large gorilla with four arms popped out of nowhere, holding in each palm a boulder twice your size.

You dashed in your friend's direction, grabbing his backpack and pulled the young man backward so he could dodge the rocks thrown at you both. You two fell on your side, staring up in slight fear at the sight of the Troll Kong landing right beside you.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                  ▜

**TROLL KONG (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 9**

▙                                                                                  ▟

 

 

 

You gulped, face paling when the Troll Kong extended one of its arms in your way, aiming to grab you. You curled into a ball, closing your eyes tightly as you waited for your demise.

However, a loud shriek from the beast earned your attention and you lifted your head to see it tumble on the ground. Its long tongue dragged over Toriko's body who squawked in mild disgust at the action.

 

 

 

"Sorry, I just paralyzed it with a Knocking Gun" he said sheepishly, patting the Troll Kong's head. "He won't be able to move for a while"

 

"You mean the paralyzing technique used for capturing prey which stimulates nerve tissue with a needle?" you said, watching as the Troll Kong fell asleep, heaving in and out slowly.

 

"Toriko-san, is it really a good idea to just use Knocking on him, and not finish him off?" Komatsu raised a brow.

 

"There's really no point to taking its life. My only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit"

 

"Ah? Well, I guess that's true, but..."

 

"Okay, let's go, Komatsu and (y/n)!" Toriko quickly cut off, taking the route once again. "Man, I got its smell from its lick all over me..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As the path led you to a more secluded area in this landscape of rocks and dust, the aroma of the Rainbow Fruit filled your nose. And with the way both Komatsu and Toriko were drooling, you included too, your group was getting close the tree.

It is said that the Rainbow Fruit make animals lose all their reason and become entranced by the odor alone. Since Troll Kongs are carnivorous, they do not eat the Rainbow Fruit. They instead eat the animals that get drawn in by its scent, which is the whole reason why they make their nest near the Rainbow Tree.

 

 

 

"Now that you used Knocking on the Troll Kong back there, we can relax and go pick the fruit. Right?" smiled Komatsu, and Toriko turned to him with a deadpan.

 

"What are you talking about? That guy was just a bottom-ranking reconnaissance scout for the pack"

 

"Pack?" you repeated.

 

"Look, you can see them"

 

 

 

You hesitantly gazed down from the cliff you were all standing on, and your eyes bulged out of your sockets at the sight of a legion of Troll Kongs waiting for you there. The Rainbow Tree was right behind them, tall and filled with the fruits that shone in different colors. Komatsu's arms shut in the air, screaming loudly in terror.

 

 

 

"Aw man. How'm I gonna deal with all these?" sighed Toriko, not really preoccupied by the situation.

 

"It's over. We all are going to die. Did you make your will? I did" you mumbled, tears cascading down your cheeks.

 

"Yes, me too" your friend nodded with the same expression. "It was great knowing you. Hey, can you see the River Styx? Let's go together"

 

"Good idea. I have the tendency to get lost..."

 

"Oi, you two! Grab onto my back!" yelled Toriko.

 

 

 

You both screamed in surprise when the Gourmet Hunter threw you over his shoulders, with Komatsu dangling on his left while you were on the right. How it was possible for him to fit the two of you was a mystery, but you could care less with the Troll Kongs now charging at you.

 

 

 

"Put every ounce of your body and soul into holding on! Believe that you'll die if you loosen your grip for one hundredth of a second!!" warned Toriko.

 

"C-Can we actually get out of here alive?!" stuttered Komatsu.

 

"Dunno. You can pray!"

 

"How reasurrin-YAHHHHHHH"

 

 

 

Your sentence ended up as a scream when Toriko suddenly dashed forward, dodging the attacks of a few Troll Kongs. He used his Knocking Gun on those who were coming too close. You struggled to keep a hold on Toriko, with him moving and zigzagging a lot between the beasts.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san! Are you sure it's really the time to just be Knocking them?!" asked Komatsu.

 

"My only goal is to get the Rainbow Fruit" stated Toriko, avoiding a punch. "Besides, the Troll Kong's meat is sinewy and it isn't really edible. Unless I plan to eat it, I don't take the lives of my prey. If I don't eat it, I don't kill it. If I kill it, I eat it! That's my rule"

 

"Toriko-san..." you breathed in shock.

 

 

 

At that moment, it started to rain. You blinked through the droplets of water falling in your eyes and hair, which dropped unto your face and blinded you partially. The Troll Kongs were on the move again, charging at Toriko who used his limbs to bypass and Knock them.

There seem to be no end to it, with the Troll Kongs being part of a perfectly structured hierarchical society. The only way would be beating the boss, but you had to find it first. Toriko was about to use his Knocking Gun again, when a Troll Kong snatched his arm and lifted him above ground, the weapon falling into a puddle.

You cried out in pain when the gorilla decided to grab you from the Gourmet Hunter's shoulder, its strength alone exceeding 1 ton and almost crushing you on spot.

 

 

 

"Let me go, you big brute!" you huffed, kicking and punching the beast's hand.

 

 

 

The Troll Kong seemed to mock your attempts of escaping, pushing its huge finger against your face and shaking you around as if you were a rattle. Having enough, you squeezed your arm out and pulled down the zipper of your explorer suit. Both Toriko's and Komatsu's eyes widened when you took out a hammer.

Where did you exactly pull that out? Did you have it in your cleavage this entire time? Recognizing the tool immediately, your friend shuddered slightly.

 

 

 

"She decided to use it!" cried out Komatsu.

 

"Use what?!" asked Toriko in disbelief.

 

"Now I'm having enough!" you snapped angrily, swinging the hammer with both hands behind you.

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter became dumbfounded when the hammer suddenly grew bigger than the Troll Kong's very head in just a second. Even more when he compared your size to this when you were way more delicate and smaller. At least, that's what he first thought when he met you.

 

 

 

"Let. Us. Go!" you spat each word, slamming down the hammer on the Troll Kong's head.

 

 

 

The beast roared in pain, its grip loosening around Toriko's arm and your waist. You squeaked as you fell on your butt in a puddle, the water drenching your clothes. The hunter landed swiftly back on his feet, gazing at the animal and you, back and forth in stupor and amazement.

The Troll Kong was literally seeing stars dancing around, before it went unconscious, head colliding with the mud in a huge thump.

 

 

 

"That was her famous ' _Mortier et Pilon_ ' technique!" said Komatsu. "(y/n)-chan is very good at grinding and crushing ingredients, to the point she even applied it to this hammer"

 

"DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY IT BECAME SUDDENLY GIANT?" cried out Toriko, staring at you in slight fear. You, on the other hand, gave a sheepish smile.

 

"Sorry...I got a little bit carried away..." you chuckled nervously.

 

"SHE'S BACK TO HER CUTE PERSONA?!"

 

"C-cute? I don't know what you are t-talking about..." you blushed brightly with a stammer in your voice, looking away.

 

 

 

Another enemy charged at you, but this time you couldn't defend yourself. You could only use the hammer in emergencies, not to fight off beasts like some kind of warrior. Toriko stood protectively in front of you, and blinked in surprise when the Troll Kong recoiled with a frightened growl.

 

 

 

"He felt my intimidation?!" said Toriko, and came to the realization when he thought about it. "The rain...It certainly washed away the scent of the underling that was on my body. All right, this is good!"

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter released his flames, making the Troll Kongs took a step back. They were slightly intimidated by Toriko's power and strength. Then, something white caught your eye, and you looked up at the platform where there was a Troll Kong slightly different from the pack.

It was gazing at the sky, and suddenly disappeared quickly for no reason. The next second after, there was a lightning strike. The hunter protected himself with his arms, since it hit pretty close to where he was standing.

 

 

 

"That was pretty close...If the lightning strikes the Rainbow Tree, it's over! We've gotta hurry and find the boss! Which one of them was scared most by the lightning just now?" urged Toriko.

 

"Huh? Why?" wondered Komatsu.

 

"That one's the boss!"

 

"Uh, but, the boss, wouldn't he be the one who is least likely to be afraid...?"

 

"It's the opposite. The most important thing for the leader to have, even more so than strength, is the ability to handle a crisis. The one who senses danger first is the one with the ability to lead"

 

"In that case, there actually was one who hid right before the lightning struck...That white one that's behind the rest"

 

"Him, huh? Got ya" smirked Toriko. "The one that has white hair as proof of its seniority? The Silverback. We found it! Pretty slick of you to have noticed that"

 

"No, it's just that while I've been on your back, my fear has somehow disappeared...I've sort of been able to calmly watch our surroundings. It's kind of strange, though"

 

 

 

▛                                                                                  ▜

**SILVERBACK (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 10**

▙                                                                                  ▟

 

 

 

 

"Now then. It looks like the smell of the underling has completely washed off of me" Toriko trailed as he marched over the white beast.

 

 

 

The two of them faced each other in silence, the Silverback hunching its face closer to the hunter's. You thought that the Troll Kong would eventually fight back, but it merely closed its eyes and bowed its head to Toriko, admitting its defeat. A peaceful and quiet conclusion, to your surprise.

The rain came to a stop, and the light finally shone through the clouds, illuminating beautifully the Rainbow Tree.

 

 

 

"Incredible..." you said in awe, approaching the tree slowly.

 

"It's so pretty!" added Komatsu, before he let out a noise of confusion. "TINA-SAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

 

 

 

Indeed, the reporter somewhat followed you in the Biotope, and was now standing a few feet away from the Rainbow Fruit with her pet and personal camera in hand. She flinched at Komatsu's shout, gesturing wildly:

 

 

 

"I just got pulled in by it!" Tina stammered.

 

 

 

Taking one of the fruits in the tree, Toriko turned to the Troll Kongs who were gazing at him expectantly. He smiled at their nervousness, reassuring them by stating he would only take one, to not endanger their livelihood. Tina turned on her camera, about to report live what was happening when IGO staff quickly stopped her.

 

 

 

"Like I said, impromptu data collecting annoys me" sighed Johannes.

 

"YOU WON'T ALLOW EVEN ONE LITTLE PINCH?!" the reporter snarled.

 

"Get her out of here"

 

 

 

You all sweatdropped as Tina was taken away by two IGO guards, the woman struggling and attempting to kick their asses. Even the Troll Kongs couldn't help but gaze exasperatedly at the unfolding scene.  You let out a sigh, and turned to Komatsu with a smile:

 

 

 

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's cook this Rainbow Fruit!"

 

"Aye!" your friend returned your smile with a nod.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cooks were working much more than usual, with having Toriko as a guest. That man has already eaten almost the half of the kitchen, still waiting patiently for the Rainbow Fruit to be served.

Komatsu was both careful and meticulous with the ingredient, not wanting to soil the flavor in any way. You, on the other hand, paid more attention in the details on how you will serve the food. You and Komatsu agreed to deliver it as a jelly.

Your friend didn't stop drooling all the time he was making it, and you had to toss a towel in his face so his saliva didn't fall on the Rainbow Fruit Jelly. Now done with the long hours of preparation, you were ready to serve the dish on a silver plate.

Komatsu pushed the tray to Toriko's table, who stood abruptly with saliva dripping from his mouth as he smelled the delicious odor in the air.

 

 

 

"What a sweet, mellow scent!" he cried out when you lifted the lid to reveal the Rainbow Fruit shining in colors. "The fruit juice is even evaporating and forming a rainbow!"

 

"Bon appétit, Toriko-san!" you smiled. "We hope it will be to your liking!"

 

"We've kept the fruit's temperature at 5 degrees" Komatsu drooled, gulping. "And as time passes the temperature will rise and the flavor will change as well"

 

"Okay, here we go" heaved briskly Toriko, taking a spoon. "I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world. Itadakimasu!"

 

"He looked like he's on the verge of crying..." you sweatdropped, an unsure smile on your face.

 

"It's soft! It feels just like pudding!" the hunter exclaimed when he took a spoonful of Rainbow Fruit Jelly. "But it's heavy. It's honestly as heavy as gold"

 

 

 

The moment he took a bite, Toriko nearly dropped his spoon. He stood there with his eyes wide open, no words coming out of his mouth. You were worried that you had somehow killed him with this dish when he started to cry, his body jerking.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san?..." Komatsu called his name hesitantly.

 

"The dessert...has been decided!" Toriko shouted, whipping his tears. "The dessert on my Lifetime Full Course Menu will be the Rainbow Fruit! Komatsu, (y/n)! Gather all the staff! We've all got to try the Rainbow Fruit together, right? It tastes better if everyone gets some!"

 

"I'm happy for you, Toriko-san!" you clasped your hands together, laughing as he started to cry again.

 


	4. ◈ Gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings ◈

You were beyond excited. You learned a while ago that Puffer Whales had returned to the shore of the Cavern Lagoon. They appeared there to mate every 10 years, and you desperately wanted to accompany Komatsu and Toriko in their travel. Confident that you could handle this ingredient easily, and knowing your delicate way of taking care of aliments, your friend accepted. Toriko never minded, as long as you were aware of the possible danger that could happen by coming with him.

Your group was now taking a train to a small town near the coast of the continent named Gourmet Fortune. There was someone there that could make the task easier in capturing and preparing correctly the Puffer Whale. Toriko didn't mention anything more about this person, strangely.

You finished the final touch to your blueberry cake accompanied by a strawberry salad with pieces of cheese that came from a Rodent Cow. It was actually a mix between a mouse and a cattle, and when milking from the animal, it created a creamy white cheese that melted in the mouth upon contact. You could also solidify it to make almost anything else, but it was better in its natural state.

 

 

 

"Here you go, Toriko-san!" you smiled, pushing the tray to the other side of the table.

 

"Look yummy! Itadakimasu!" the Gourmet Hunter smiled, already digging in the cake.

 

"You make the best strawberry salad!" said Komatsu, his cheeks puffed as he ate down the cheese. "The flavors even mix well together between sweet, spicy, and sour"

 

"It was a special recipe of my grandmother. She's the first one to discover about the uses of the Rodent Cow...Though, people found her weird and were considerably questioning her behavior towards the cattle in the first place..." you sweated at the last part.

 

"In any case, it makes a good dessert for a long trip like this one!" Toriko enriched.

 

"ALREADY DONE?!" you shouted in unison with Komatsu.

 

"Aw, I didn't even have the time to taste the blueberry cake!" whined the latter. "And are you planning on drinking all they've got too?!"

 

"It's so good, I'm just happy!" laughed heartily the hunter. "I can't stop thinking about how we'll be meeting that legendary fish soon! How about you two?"

 

"Of course!" nodded with a smile Komatsu. "It's only once every 10 years that the Puffer Whale, the rarest of flavors in the deep seas, shows itself in shallow waters. It happens right around this time of the year. With its extremely delicate body, it has fatty meat similar to that of a large tuna"

 

"Adding to it an incredible flavor. I just can't wait!" you said.

 

"But even more so than your desire to eat it, you both are interested in the people that prepare it, right?" asked Toriko.

 

"Yeah. I want to be able to cook it too by checking out the cooking skills of the people who prepare its meat, since removing the poisonous parts is really difficult"

 

"Only a select portion of the meat is suitable for consumption" mumbled Komatsu.

 

"It is said that there are only about 10 people in the world who can handle it" the hunter pointed out, drinking down one of the bottles offered by the company.

 

"But won't the person that we're going to meet also be preparing the meat?"

 

" _OI!_ " yelled a sudden voice next by your ear, making you flinch in pain.

 

 

 

You turned your head to face the man who just shouted, and froze in slight fear at his appearance. He looked like a caveman, to be honest. And wasn't this guy the one who spoke of his skills in terms of a RPG levels and statistics?

 

 

 

"I thought there was more sake in this place...but you guys have ordered it all!" the man spat. "Drinking up all of my stuff, just who do you think you're dealing with?! It is I, the Bishokuya Zongeh-sama!"

 

"Huh?" questioned Toriko totally clueless, taking a look at the bottle of sake he was holding.

 

" _Hey, hey! Look upon it and be amazed! Zongeh-sama's Lifetime Full Course Menu!_ " said one of his men, showing the menu.

 

 

 

They were all everyday ingredients, you noted with a sweatdrop. Zongeh continued to threaten Toriko who simply stood up with a smile, looking down at the other Gourmet Hunter. Zongeh stopped talking, finally noticing the height comparison. He didn't even reach the middle of Toriko's chest.

The man looked terrified for an instance when the blue haired hunter put a hand on his shoulder, handing over the sake:

 

 

 

"Take as much sake as you'd like. My bad, Zombie-kun" he said.

 

"Oh, ok! You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today!" Zongeh huffed. "And it's 'Zongeh', by the way..."

 

 

 

They retreated after taking the boxes of sake, with Zongeh's men crooning about how their leader showed off to Toriko. The hunter took back his seat, opening another bottle.

 

 

 

"The rest of the people on the train are Bishokuya, all with their sights set on the Puffer Whale. There's a good chance that we'll all be competing with each other once we're on site, so inquiries into the motives of the other people have started already" explained Toriko. "If a situation arises here, everyone else will be intimidated"

 

"Then why did you give them the alcohol?" asked Komatsu.

 

"Even if people will be competing with one another, it is good to let them become acquainted and stir up some common empathy. We need to look out for each other. There are some things that we just can't do by ourselves"

 

" _Even that guy...?_ " you thought with a deadpan, but blinked when an old man showed up at your table.

 

"Could I have some sake?" he asked with a pink tint line across his nose.

 

"Sure" shrugged Toriko.

 

"Here you go" Komastu offered, making the old man chuckle.

 

"Thank you very much, sir! And is that strawberry salad? You don't mind if I take it?"

 

"Of course not! There's more I can make, so you can take as much as you like" you smiled, handing him the bowl.

 

"Thank you, young lady. I will pay back the debt...someday..." the old man hiccuped.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arriving at Gourmet Fortune, everyone exited the train. The hunters on board were already gone to the Cavern Lagoon, while your group remained in the town to search for the person Toriko spoke about.

 

 

 

"There's someone who can prepare the Puffer Whale in this city, right?" you questioned, walking behind Toriko.

 

"There aren't any people around" Komatsu noted the lack of life in this town.

 

"There should be beasts roaming around freely at the moment" Toriko showed a sign with the face of a monster engraved in it. "Fortune tellers have predicted that the city will be overrun with wild beasts. While that's happening, all the people hide in their homes"

 

"Speaking of which, the prophecies about the appearance of the Puffer Whale also originated in this village. So there are fortune tellers who are that talented..."

 

 

 

The ground suddenly shook with tremors, and you gasped at the shock. A gigantic beast with wings appeared at the corner of the street, roaring loudly. It was a Kuendon.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                  ▜

**KUENDON (PTEROSAUR) - CAPTURE LEVEL 10**

▙                                                                                  ▟

 

 

 

The beast was almost as tall at the buildings around it. Komatsu freaked out behind you, while Toriko remained calm. The Kuendon's eyes widened when a man appeared at the distance, wearing a long cloak. He was muscular and tall, wearing a black suit with green bands wrapped in specific parts of his body, with also a green turban around his head.

You gulped, a small blush rising to your cheeks as he got closer. You could see more clearly the features of his face, and he was  _handsome_. Prominent sideburns that ran down the angles of his jaw, light brown eyes that made your heart skip a beat.

The man passed the Kuendon, not even paying one minute of attention to it. The beast opened its mouth, about to take a bite.

 

 

 

"Watch out!" the words escaped your lips quickly.

 

 

 

However, the moment the beast leaned closer to attack, it froze on the spot. The man continued to walk in your direction, while the Kuendon left the area quietly. It wasn't interested in him anymore, just like this.

 

 

 

"What...happened?" breathed in shock Komatsu.

 

"Just as I predicted...an unpleasant guest has arrived" the smooth voice of the man spoke as he stopped in front of Toriko. The two of them eyed each other, before they smirked in unison.

 

"I'm glad that we ran into you here. Nothing less could be expected from the Gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings, Coco!" replied Toriko.

 

"The Heavenly Gluttonous King, Toriko! It has been a long time" said Coco.

 

"Four Heavenly Kings?!" shouted in shock Komatsu.

 

"You yell way too much, Komatsu!" nagged Toriko. "Everybody always knows what you're thinking, that's for sure. Curb your tweakouts"

 

"S-Sorry, it just slipped out..."

 

"Don't worry about it" said Coco, examining up and down your friend. "A man of too much integrity is shunned by others. People with quirks are more likable. Your social awkwardness and lack of of class make you quite endearing..."

 

"What a back-handed compliment!" whispered/shouted Komatsu.

 

"And I see that you brought a lady...?!"

 

 

 

Coco stood frigid on his spot when his gaze fell on you. The man blinked a couple of times, as if to diminish the shock effect of seeing you. You tilted your head to the side, wondering what he could be thinking at this right moment. A soft smile decorated his lips, and you swore that your heart stopped beating at this gesture.

 

 

 

"My apologies. I didn't really predict the encounter with a delicate flower whose presence is always shadowed by prettier women. Though, your cuteness reminds me of a small bunny" Coco smiled with his eyes closed.

 

"WHAT PART OF HIM IS A GENTLEMAN?!" you snarled as you stared at Toriko, pointing at the rude jerk accusingly. Coco couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"Just as I predicted. It's quite cute actually to see such a small cub trying to act like a lion"

 

"Never mind the Puffer Whale! Don't tell me we were waiting for this guy?!"

 

" _Who was just hollering out here?_ " a voiced pipped out.

 

" _They didn't have an ounce of class!_ "

 

" _Is the monster gone?!_ "

 

"Uh-oh..." Coco sweated, his face paling.

 

 

 

One by one, the townsfolk exited the safety of their homes to see what the commotion was about. Not a second later, a mob of women perked up at the sight of the handsome  ~~jerk~~ , and the others who weren't swayed by his attractiveness beamed brightly.

 

 

 

" _Look! It's master Coco!_ "

 

" _Coco!_ "

 

" _You scared that big monster off for us, didn't you?!_ "

 

" _EEKKK! MASTER COCO!!_ ♡ ♡ ♡ " 

 

 

 

The reaction was immediate. The women of the town swarmed around the Heavenly King like flies attracted to  ~~shit~~  a delicious fruit. Coco lifted his hands in surrender, pleading the ladies to not touch him.

 

 

 

" _Oooh, you're always so amazing, Coco!_ ♡ "

 

" _You're the best!_ ♡ "

 

" _Coco, read my fortune!_ ♡   _All about my future with you!_ ♡ "

 

" _What are you talking about?! Coco and I have a date...to read my fortune!_ ♡ "

 

" _What date?! You haven't gotten anywhere with him, you ugly hag!_ "

 

"K-Knock it off, ladies! Please stop touching me!" Coco tried to yell over the commotion.

 

" _Who are you calling a hag?!_ "

 

"That's enough! I'm not reading any fortunes today! T-Toriko! Let's get outta here! We'll discuss things over a meal at my place! ACK! No grabby hands!"

 

 

 

You brought a hand over your mouth, chuckling at the Gentleman's misery. You felt a bit sorry for the poor man, but he was rude to you just a while ago. Though, the women there certainly had their reasons to be head over heels in love with him. You were interrupted by the sudden sound a cash register out of nowhere, and you looked at Toriko who had a serious expression on:

 

 

 

"Meal?" he repeated, a brow raised.

 

 

 

You cried out in unison with Komatsu when the hunter leaped like a tiger to save Coco, lifting him easily under his arm and shooing away the fangirls.

 

 

 

"NOW LOOK HERE!! ' _Coco! Coco!_ ' " the Gourmet Hunter imitated them exaggeratedly (well, it sounded like the real thing it was terrifying). "You sound like a bunch of hens! Git! You heard me?! GIT!!! He's got important business to take care of right now!!"

 

" _Eeeek! Who's Mr. Muscles?!_ "

 

" _Some lout!_ "

 

" _A caveman! YUCK! STAY AWAY!_ "

 

" _He's a barbarian!_ "

 

 

 

The women ran away with their tails between their legs, shrieking all the while. Toriko huffed as he put down Coco, who muttered a thank you that came out a bit muffled. You burst out of laughing again, your shoulders shaking.

The four of you left the town, taking a path that you would lead you to Coco's home. Komatsu was still thinking about how the women back there called Toriko a barbarian, and chuckled under his breath.

 

 

 

"They called you a caveman, even though you're famous!" your friend exclaimed, and Toriko simply rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut up. Why would I care if they call me a caveman? Why do you let those hens flock around you anyway, Coco?"

 

"They're my divination clients. _Forgive them_ " Coco slightly shuddered at the memory, keeping his head low.

 

"Coco-san, you also tell fortunes?" you asked, walking beside the tall man.

 

"That's my main line of work in this town" he smiled down at you.

 

"Heh. Bet the old man is really disappointed" chuckled Toriko. "By the way, what's Zebra up to?"

 

"Arrested. Right now he's in Gourmet Prison"

 

"Ha! So he finally got caught? That delinquent!"

 

"The Bureau Chief was probably torn up about sentencing him like that. But it had to be done" sighed the Gentleman.

 

"This sure brings back old memories...The four of us living on the edge, back when we trained in the garden"

 

"Stories of days gone by...Look, there's my house"

 

 

 

You walked at the edge of the cliff, gazing forward to see indeed a small cottage and a tower perched on a column of rock amidst a thick forest. You thought it looked rather peaceful and beautiful.

However, how exactly would you reach the house? This question was quickly answered when Coco whistled and called the name of 'Kiss'. Not a second after, a dark shadow hovered your group, taking the form of a large crow that descended the heavens to greet its master.

 

 

 

 

▛                                                                                           ▜

**EMPEROR CROW 'KISS' - CAPTURE LEVEL UNKNOWN**

▙                                                                                            ▟

 

 

 

 

"C-Crow monster?!" cried out Komatsu.

 

"Kiss! Down, boy" Coco motioned to the beast, who settled down next to the tall man.

 

"Well, well. The bully of the skies--the Emperor Crow, eh? I thought they were extinct" said Toriko, clearly impressed by the sight of this majestic creature.

 

"Kiss is family. Say hello" Coco pat the black feathered coat of the bird who cawed in response.

 

"So...beautiful..." you breathed, approaching the crow who rose itself  at the maximum of its height. "Can I...?"

 

 

 

You squeaked in surprise when the bird suddenly nudged its head against your cheek, rubbing the rough beak. You swore that it somewhat purred for a few seconds. Coco was taken aback by Kiss's sudden display of affection, but shook his head as he walked toward the Emperor Crow.

 

 

 

"Kiss, can you carry four people?" 

 

 

 

A caw from the crow, and Coco hummed in understanding. He turned to face Toriko and Komastu, stating:

 

 

 

"We will have to make 2 trips. I will start with you both, and then I will return to get (y/n)-chan..."

 

"Eh?! How do you know my name?!" you cried out in surprise, and the fortune teller simply smirked. "Oh, right. I forgot that you could make fortunes. My bad..."

 

 

 

 

Both Toriko and Komatsu climbed on top of Kiss with Coco, and took off to his home. Just like he said, the Gentleman returned with the crow after the other two landed on the column. Coco extended his hand for yours to take, and you gulped uneasily.

Admiring the beast flying was a thing, but flying on top of it was completely another. Sensing your discomfort, Coco gave a small smile:

 

 

 

"You have nothing to worry. Kiss can hold us both"

 

"That's not what I'm concerned about!" you huffed, taking his hand. "I'm afraid of-HEIGHTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

 

 

 

You didn't even have the time to sit down that Kiss was already off, flying in the direction of Coco's house. Your arms automatically enrolled around the man, your limbs too short to even embrace him fully.

You ditched your head forward, nose digging into his back so you wouldn't have to look down. If you did, you would let go and probably fall to your death. You didn't notice the way Coco flinched when your body came in contact with his, or how his cheeks took a reddish color before it faded down as quickly as it came.

He relaxed his muscles, careful to control his powers so the male wouldn't hurt you in any way. You braced yourself when Kiss landed right next to Coco's house, Toriko and Komatsu who were probably already inside by now.

 

 

 

"Are...we there....?" you asked, voice muffled through Coco's suit who chuckled.

 

"Yes, we are" he answered, staring down at you.

 

 

 

You slowly removed your face from its hiding place, taking a small look at your surroundings to confirm it was safe. Your eyes wandered back to meet Coco's, and that's when you remembered a certain detail that you witnessed earlier.

You blushed in embarrassment, pushing yourself abruptly from the Heavenly King who blinked in confusion and his expression became slightly panicked when you tumbled off the Emperor Crow with a yelp.

 

 

 

"I'm s-s-so sorry! I know you don't like to be touched! I d-didn't mean to get you uncomfortable, Coco-san!!" you squeaked, gesturing wildly.

 

 

 

The Gentleman watched you for a while, until a snicker escaped his lips. It turned into a full blown laughter which caused to become even more embarrassed on your part. He sighed after he calmed down, and gave you a small smile that made your heart throb a little bit. He looked...so sad, for a moment.

 

 

 

"It's alright. Let's go in before Toriko decide to eat everything I have" Coco mused, descending the crow.

 

 

 

After waving goodbye to the majestic beast who returned to the heavens, you followed after Coco in his humble home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I think the Rainbow Fruit is a good choice for the dessert. It's just as I saw it in my premonition" said Coco as he served tea. He glowered then at the glutton who didn't stop eating since he arrived. "Do you think you could be a little more refined?"

 

"How are things with you?" Toriko changed the subject. "Did you finish your Lifetime Full Course Menu?"

 

"Ah, my menu..." nodded the man with a smile.

 

 

 

Coco started to enumerate his list on his menu, which was as classy as you thought it would be. The soup was made from the tears of a Lee Dragon. Then there was the Breo Swordfish Steak for the seafood dish. As for the meat, it was a G2 Phoenix. The salad and the dessert were respectively Neotomato and Domrom Fruit. 

A menu with a fine balance of nutrition.

 

 

 

"I haven't yet decided upon the hors d'oeuvre, the main course, or the drinks" continued Coco, sipping his tea.

 

"Every ingredient has a high capture level. You can't even put a price on them" breathed in amazement Komatsu.

 

"But that's not what you came here to discuss with me, is it? Actually, you came here with a request...for me to help you capture the Puffer Whale. Right?" he turned to look straight at Toriko.

 

"As could be expected, getting right down to business, huh?" chuckled the blue-haired male.

 

"It's quite a difficult task. The Puffer Whale's poison is so deadly that if you took in as little as .2 milligrams, you would die"

 

"Yes. If you puncture a poisonous gland, the meat will be exposed to the toxins, and you won't be able to eat any of it" added your friend. "That's why it's so difficult to prepare. The meat has become poisoned oftentimes in the past and been acquired on the black market"

 

"Anyway, the fact that people eat it despite knowing that it might kill them means that it must be good!" dismissed the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"My chances of successfully capturing one and then being able to remove the poison glands are only 10%" warned Coco. "Basically, a 1 in 10 chance"

 

"Those odds are good enough for me! If I were the one doing it, we wouldn't succeed even once"

 

"And there's some more bad news" That made pause Toriko in his eating as he gazed at Coco. "The Puffer Whale lays its eggs at a depth of 800 meters. They are concealed deep within a labyrinthine, beasts filled cave. But the most dangerous among them is that demonic beast, straight out of hell, the Devil Snake"

 

"Devil Snake?!" you echoed, planting your hands on the table..

 

"Yes. The Battle Wolf, praised as the strongest creature since ancient times, is on par with its ferocity"

 

"Ha! Yeah, I can see why it might be dangerous" Toriko chuckled. "Have you had any premonitions about us? Have you seen our imminent deaths? Can you see the shadow of death?"

 

 

 

Coco's eyes widened for an instance, until he scrutinized each of you. There was only silence between you, and that's when the Gentleman suddenly smiled.

 

 

 

"How long has it been since I have done the work of Bishokuya?"

 

"Does that mean...?" trailed Komatsu, overjoyed.

 

"I guess I'll join you"

 

"I expected no less, Coco!" Toriko fist-pumped.

 

 

 

Now more eager for the trip, both Komastu and Toriko went on a long discussion about how they would celebrate once they get back. However, you noticed the uneasy gaze of Coco lingering on your friend with a frown. And not only him. You too.

 

 

 

"Is there something wrong, Coco-san?" you wondered, pulling the man out of his trance.

 

"Oh. No! I was just deep in thoughts" he answered, the smile on his lips not reaching his eyes.

 

 

 

You decided to leave it there, unknown to you that the Heavenly King could actually see the shadow of death above your head.


	5. ◈ Cave of Beasts  ◈

The small trip to the entrance that led to the Cavern Lagoon went smoothly. Both you and Komatsu removed your casual attires to change into something more proper in exploring the tunnels of the vast labyrinth. You brought your tools from the kitchen along, thinking it would be a good opportunity to remove the poisonous part of the Puffer Whale right after catching them.

Coco had with him a few ropes for the descent, and Komatsu was holding a backpack with everything he needed inside. Only Toriko didn't seem to need anything in particular for the journey. As you approached the cave on the rocky path that led there, you saw a familiar figure ran up to the four of you:

 

 

 

"Toriko!" waved Tina, her pet flying right beside her. "I knew you'd be coming"

 

 

 

She stopped momentarily when she caught sight of Coco, gasping silently in amazement. The reporter clutched her personal camera close to her chest, beaming at the Gentleman brightly:

 

 

 

"The Heavenly King Coco! A double dip effort by Toriko and Coco? This is one delicious scoop!" she cheered to herself, pointing at the camera at the Gentleman who frowned.

 

"Will you stop, please?" he quickly demanded, and Tina blinked in confusion. She did as told, though. Turning off her camera. "I'm sorry. I don't like being filmed"

 

 

 

It became a little bit awkward, and Komatsu thought it would be best to break it as soon as possible, turning to Tina:

 

 

 

"Tina-san, are you filming all by yourself again?" he asked.

 

"Well, yeah. Even though this is an amazing chance to see something that happens only once in 10 years, the rest of the staff were too afraid to come" she huffed with a sigh, gazing at the entrance of the cave that gave off a creepy aura.

 

"Well, there sure is an uneasiness in the air..." you mused with a sweatdrop, watching the Gourmet Hunters who haven't entered yet. "Why aren't they going in, though?"

 

"They will all try to capture the Puffer Whale. But getting out of the cave after it the hard part" said Toriko, and you gulped.

 

"Is it now?..."

 

"I can see all of their imminent deaths" told Coco, not reassuring you and Komastu one bit.

 

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO BE SCARY!" shouted your friend in panic.

 

"There is something in the cave that will take their lives..." the Gentleman continued.

 

"Stop saying creepy stuff, Coco-san!" you pleaded. 

 

"Then, shall we go?" grinned Toriko, pushing you and Komastu right in front of the cave's entrance. "There is no time like the present. Any time after that-"

 

"-is the wrong time" you finished with a sulk.

 

 

 

Your group, now accompanied by Tina, entered the Cavern Lagoon carefully. It was a little bit wet inside and slippery, but nothing too dangerous. However, if you didn't pay much attention to your surroundings, you would end up crashing against some stalagmites. The reporter was kind enough to give you and Komatsu a helmet with a light attached to it.

And you thought you also saw a small camera inside, right next to the light.

 

 

 

"It's so dark in here..." you mumbled. "Even with the light it's difficult to make out things"

 

"(y/n)-chan, Komatsu-kun. Don't stray too far from my side" warned Coco, being the one in the lead with Toriko.

 

"No problem" you said. 

 

"Snap Mushrooms over there!" suddenly yelled Komatsu, doing the opposite as told as he ran toward the food in question.

 

"Really?!" exclaimed the Gourmet Hunter, already following the small chef.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                             ▜

**SNAP MUSHROOM (MUSHROOM) - CAPTURE LEVEL -1**

▙                                                                                              ▟

 

 

 

Coco's brow twitched while the two enjoyed the mushrooms without a second thought about where they were exactly and how they should be careful. The Gentleman grumbled under his breath, muttering things about your friend's life depending on his choices he made.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan. Promise me you will listen to me diligently, and have an eye on Komatsu-kun..." Coco said, and you gave a nervous laugh.

 

"Forgive him. He can be a little excited when it comes to ingredients..."

 

 

 

On her side, Tina was filming the Snap Mushrooms. But it was interrupted when she heard heavy breathing coming from behind her, and she let out a loud scream at the sight of Zongeh. The poor man was out of air along with his comrades, who also yelled in fright when they saw their leader.

 

 

 

"Don't treat people as if they were monsters!" Zongeh snapped at the female reporter, before whipping his head at his followers. "Why are you guys looking so surprised, too?!"

 

"Are you guys hunters too?" asked Tina after she calmed down. "If you're coming back this way, does that mean that you've captured a Puffer Whale?"

 

"Y-Yeah!" answered the hunter, clearly lying. "I made it all the way to the beach, and now having completed my mission, I've returned here"

 

"Really? Hurry up and show me the Puffer Whale! This is a delicious scoop!"

 

 

 

The sound of insects crawling was heard throughout the cave, and you shuddered internally when Giant Millipedes made their appearance from one of the two paths that led to the deepest parts of the cave.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                       ▜

**GIANT MILLIPEDE (INSECT) - CAPTURE LEVEL 1**

▙                                                                                       ▟

 

 

 

You hid behind Coco, clicking your tongue in disgust. How you hated centipedes and all kind of creatures that crept around like...Well, like centipedes and millipedes. Few of them were crawling in direction of Tina and Zongeh's group, who ran away like their lives depended on it.

 

 

 

" _THIS IS DISGUSTING, THIS ENTIRE CAVE IS DISGUSTING!!_ " yelled the hunter the entire time he ran, passing your group and exiting the area.

 

"Hey, isn't that Zombie-kun?" pointed out dumbly Toriko, still munching over Snap Mushrooms.

 

" _IT'S NOT 'ZOMBIE'! IT'S ZONGEH!!_ "

 

"He's sure a lively one..."

 

"Hum...Are they going to be okay?" you asked, hesitant to discover the answer to this question.

 

"I haven't seen the shadow of death on them, so I'm sure they'll be able to make it out alive" Coco assured.

 

 

 

Now back to your original group, you were behind Komatsu as he followed after Coco and Toriko. The path was getting narrow and darker than before. With Toriko's incredible nose, he could tell you were all getting closer to your objective by smelling the salt water of the ocean.

 

 

 

 

"You know, even though there isn't much light, Coco-san is still able to easily take the lead" you commented, leaping over a rock that stood in your way.

 

"Coco can see parts of the spectrum that regular humans can't, from the infrared to ultraviolet" explained the blue haired man. "He can see them all"

 

"Eh?!"

 

"As you may know, eyes contain cells that take in light called photo receptors. My photo receptor cells are much stronger than the average person's...so even in this pitch darkness, I'm able to see things as if it were as bright as day" Coco stated, and you whistled in awe.

 

"I bet it's pretty useful when you have to get out a night and go to the bathroom" you chuckled.

 

"Also, Coco can see electromagnetic waves, which regular humans can't"

 

"Yes. That's true. My vision allows me to see changes in the shape and color of the electromagnetic waves that people emit, which allows me to see their futures" the Gentleman continued.

 

"Well, please look into my future. Will I become a successful chef?" Komatsu wondered with a grin.

 

 

 

Your friend was hopping in front of the fortune teller, stepping backward a little too carelessly. You yelled to Komatsu to be careful, and you dashed forward abruptly to catch him before he could hurt himself. Coco said your name in panic, and that's when you felt yourself loose your foot. You started to fall down, crying out as you did so.

However, someone grabbed your wrist at the last second. You looked up and smiled in relief at Toriko, who was staring at you blankly.

 

 

 

"...What are you doing?" the Gourmet Hunter asked.

 

"Sorry" you said sheepishly, but blinked when scuffing sounds echoed below you.

 

"I can hear something..." trailed slowly Komatsu, looking down to see a pit filled with Scorpion Cockroaches.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                           ▜

**SCORPION COCKROACH (INSECT) - CAPTURE LEVEL 7**

▙                                                                                            ▟

 

 

 

Your eyes bulged out, yelling loudly at the sight of those disgusting fiends. You struggled in Toriko's hold, gripping his hand tightly as you pleaded for the Gourmet Hunter to pull you back up. The latter, however, didn't seem to fazed by the sight of those insects.

 

 

 

"Scorpion Cockroaches dissolve their prey with a deadly poison before they eat them" Toriko told bluntly, and you paled.

 

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW!" you panicked.

 

"Calm down, (y/n). Your screams are going to tear my ears out-..."

 

"I SAID: GET ME OUT OF HERE"

 

"I'll take the lead" spoke Coco.

 

 

 

He gripped the green band around his neck, removing the cloth completely. He did the same with the turban he had over his head, revealing wavy black hair with loose curls, wearing it in a forward-swept cowlick. Now, you felt like your cheeks were on fire at this new sight of him.

But you were taken aback in surprise when his hands and face turned a purple color with dark veins pulsing under the skin for a moment. The Heavenly King jumped in the pit, and immediately the Scorpion Cockroaches gathered around him like he was their next meal. Not a second later, they were scampering off to their hidden spots as if they foresaw their imminent death.

 

 

 

"Amazing..." said Komatsu.

 

"They seem to be able to sense it as well...The threat of the poison within Coco..." spoke Toriko, and you raised a brow.

 

"Poison...?" you echoed.

 

 

 

After safely making it to the other side with the help of Coco, said male retied the green band around his neck and put back on his turban. He sent both at you and Komatsu an apologetic smile:

 

 

 

"I've scared them off, so you can relax now" he said.

 

"Bishokuya will artificially create antibodies within themselves in order to oppose foes that carry poison" said Toriko.

 

"Anti-bodies? They'll neutralize the poison and negate its effects, right?" guessed your friend, and the Gourmet Hunter gave a nod.

 

"I have 70 different antibodies, but Coco here has about 500 antibodies inside of him"

 

"500?!"

 

"Because my body is able to withstand much more poison than the average person, I've been able to produce all of those antibodies. But..." Coco trailed, staring at his hand with a deep frown. "Antibodies are normally made by slowly injecting a minuscule amount of poison into the body over a long period of time. Since I've had such a large amount of poison injected in my body, the poisons within mix to create new poisons..."

 

 

 

You gasped as you finally understood Coco's abilities. This indeed explained a lot of things, just like that Kuendon back in the town that completely ignored the fortune teller. Or the reason why he doesn't want people to touch him, for their safety.

 

 

 

"It has enough strength to send the beasts running for their lives. And so now, I'm poisonous human. An existence without grace" Coco finished quite coldly, before he turned to face with a tight smile. "Well, shall we go?"

 

 

 

The Heavenly King went ahead while you stayed behind with Toriko and Komatsu, eyeing his back with a saddened expression. You felt a certain loneliness from this man, and you weren't the only one who did.

 

 

 

"Coco is hunted by scientists that are aiming to create new antitoxins from his blood. There haven even been some who've tried to have Coco himself isolated as a top class dangerous creature. So he left his job as a Gourmet Hunter, in order to escape having any ties with them"

 

"That's horrible!" you cried, outraged.

 

" _Toriko!_ " Coco earned your attention as he reached the end of the tunnel. " _About 100 meters directly below us, the hole widens!_ "

 

 

 

You caught up with the Heavenly King, and gazed down to see pitch black. Not even your light could reach pierce a centimeter through the thickness of the dark.

 

 

 

"My eyes are better, I will go on ahead" said Coco, preparing the ropes.

 

 

 

You eyed Komatsu who did the same, having a silent conversation. You then beamed at each other, which confused a little bit Coco and Toriko. With a nod, you walked to stand next to the Gentleman who blinked down at you:

 

 

 

"You don't mind if I go with you, Coco-san?" you asked sweetly.

 

 

 

You didn't leave any room for him to object as you jumped on his back, enrolling your arms around his neck. He flinched at the contact of your body with his, a red tint appearing on his cheeks as he gazed at you in surprise and disbelief:

 

 

 

"But, my poison..." he trailed.

 

"Let's go, Coco-san!" you urged with a giggle.

 

"(y/n)-chan..."

 

 

 

Coco accepted the fact you wouldn't let go, and began to descend with you attached to him like a koala to a tree. It was a sight that Toriko found quite entertaining, but didn't comment to avoid any discomfort. As Coco bounced down while holding the rope, you gasped silently when Sea Fireflies danced all around you, coming out from the cracks of the walls.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                       ▜

**SEA FIREFLIES (INSECT) - CAPTURE LEVEL 1**

▙                                                                                       ▟

 

 

 

"So beautiful..." you smiled.

 

"Yes. They must have slipped into the cave from the sea" added Coco.

 

 

 

He secretly gazed at you from the corner of his eyes, admiring the way your face and your eyes lit up because of the fireflies. Coco couldn't believe that you weren't afraid to touch him, and show so much concern about his feelings. He felt that too from Komatsu, who didn't give away an aura of repulsion in his direction. In fact, he actually found a certain comfort with your arms embracing his neck and waist.

Your body felt so soft and petite compared to him, but he guessed that most people were smaller when it came to him and his tallness.

 

 

 

"Why did you decide to come with me? Aren't you afraid?" he asked, desperately craving to hear the real reason behind your concern.

 

"I don't fear you. I think your powers are amazing, in fact!" you grinned, stunning the Gentleman. You then leaned closer to him, all the while glaring accusingly Toriko. "Besides, I feel much safer with you than with Toriko-san..."

 

" _GYAHHHHHHH! TORIKO-SAN, SOMETHING MOVED! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!_ " you overheard the voice of Komatsu above you.

 

" _Relax! It's just the rope that made that weird sound, like it's about to snap. It's fine..._ "

 

" _HOW IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE FINE??? AND YOU'RE GESTURING TOO MUCH, I MIGHT FALL!_ "

 

 

 

You sighed in unison with Coco, their antics happening right above your heads at this very moment proving your point. You continued your descent when suddenly a loud scream resonated from below. This stopped you in your track, Coco narrowing his eyes at the darkness.

 

 

 

"Something's coming...Toriko!" he warned at the other Gourmet Hunter.

 

" _Yup, we're going straight down! Hold on tight, Komatsu!_ "

 

"Same for you, (y/n)-chan"

 

 

 

Doing as told, Coco let the rope slid between his hand, which made you both descend much faster. He landed hard on the ground, and you climbed off of him. Toriko and Komatsu followed after, with the latter falling on his butt. A few seconds after, a flock of Swallowtail Bats charged at you, screeching wildly.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                          ▜

**SWALLOWTAIL BATS (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 2**

▙                                                                                          ▟

 

 

 

 

Stepping back with your friend, Coco stood protectively in front of you. He removed a green band around his right wrist, the limb turning purple in response. The fingertips dripped with poison, and the hunter tossed the liquid in the bats' direction, hitting them.

They fell on the floor, motionless. Paralyzed from the poison. Then, a hand closed around your mouth, making it impossible for you to scream. You were tossed under somebody's arm, and led away from Toriko and Coco.

 

 

 

 

" _Just keep your mouth shut, girly. You'll be much more comfortable in a second_ " a Bishokuya muttered, running away.


	6. ◈ Puffer Whale ◈

The stranger who had kidnapped you was now entering in the deepest parts of the cave. You weren't sure how he managed to find himself in this darkness, with your helmet being the only source of light in this place. Your screams muffled by his hand echoed through the damp walls of the tunnels, and you were hoping that either Coco or Toriko would be able to trace you back.

You didn't want Komatsu to put himself in danger because of you, so you left your chances of escaping alive in the hands of the two Heavenly Kings. The hunter turned a sharp corner, and jolted his arm to keep you in place as you were slowly sliding.

 

 

 

" _The Bishokuya Heavenly Kings, Toriko and Coco..._ " chuckled the man with a cruel sneer. " _What an honor! Those guys'll be able to hold off the Devil Snake. In the meantime, I'll take a different route to the sandy beach in the cave. I'll get to the phantasmal Puffer Whale first! And you girly will be drawing the wild beast's attention...as a sacrifice_ "

 

 

 

Your eyes widened at his words, a loud scream escaping your lips. They wandered wildly around you, searching desperately something to grab unto or smack this bastard's head with.  You swung your legs, trying to hit the man's back who guffawed at your poor attempts to free yourself.

 

 

 

" _You have enough meat to sustain any monster that would come in my way. Feel a bit honored!_ "

 

 

 

That's when the Gourmet Hunter halted in his running, eyes bulging out in horror. You looked over and froze in fear as something crawled from its hiding spot behind a stalactite. The body of the creature was long and huge, three yellow and red eyes glaring at your very soul.

 

 

 

"N-No way..." you whispered, the man having released your mouth beforehand.

 

 

 

It was the monster you dreaded to encounter on this journey, since the moment Coco warned you about it. It was a Devil Snake.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                          ▜

**DEVIL SNAKE (REPTILE) - CAPTURE LEVEL 21**

▙                                                                                          ▟

 

 

 

" _You're kidding me?! There's one there too?!_ " the hunter cursed under his breath. " _There you go, you damned monster! Here's some nice, tasty food!_ "

 

 

 

You were thrown by the man in the pit with the Devil Snake, landing on your side. You howled in pain, breathing in and out rapidly. The beast released a terrifying sound that shook your whole being, and you slowly lifted your trembling head to gaze at the creature.

It was scarier out close. You were going to die. A very painful death, at that. You crawled away from the Devil Snake, but screamed in fear when it slammed a claw beside you, leaning over. The eyes undulated hypnotically, turning you into a statue. You couldn't move anymore.

 

 

 

"P-Please...Someone...?" your lips trembled, tears cascading down your cheeks.

 

" _(y/n)-chan!!!!_ "

 

 

 

Your heart jumped out of your chest as Komatsu appeared in front of you, holding in his hands the 'secret weapon'. A firecracker given by Toriko, in case one of you ended up alone and facing a wild beast. It contained a large amount of gunpowder that will emit a loud explosion. Any living thing would cower because of a primitive response to the sound of this.

 

 

 

"Komatsu!!!" you cried.

 

"Quick! Put on the earplugs!" your friend yelled, showing you the two small blue pieces of rubber.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, he was startled by the screech of the Devil Snake, releasing his hold on the earplugs. Both of you screamed loudly, dodging the beast by jumping aside. You fell on your knees, quickly whipping around to face the Devil Snake who was now charging at you two.

Komatsu aimed the silver cone at the creature, trying to pull the rope. It was too heavy for him alone to do so.

 

 

 

"I can't!...(y/n), help me!" the young chef pleaded.

 

 

 

Together, you were able to pull the rope that triggered an enormous explosion that blew in the Devil Snake's face. But the sound that followed after was so loud, it blew off your eardrums and made your heart stop beating.

Face turning into a blank, shocked expression, you tumbled limply on your side with Komatsu. Darkness filled your vision, and you felt the shadow of death befallen on you.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _You should savor this second chance at life_ "

 

 

 

You were beyond surprised when you came back to consciousness, and you nearly had another heart attack when your eyes first met the face of the old man back on the train. The difference, though, was the fact he seemed much bigger.

Your yelp came out croaked at first, before you threw your arms in the air and yelled at the top of your lungs:

 

 

 

"A GIANT GEEZER MONSTER!!!"

 

"Monster?! I saved yours and your friend's life!" retorted the old man, sweating.

 

"M-My life...?" you stopped, and slowly recalled the events that led you there. "Oh...You have my thanks, sir"

 

"No problem, young lass. Okie dokey. Be careful, okay?" he chortled as he lifted a metallic bucket, retreating in the opposite direction you came from. "Tell also the young man...That reminds me, there's something strange headed toward the sandy beach in the cave, so you might wanna head out as soon as you catch your Puffer Whales"

 

"Something strange?" you repeated with a confused expression.

 

 

 

The old man didn't elaborate further on the subject, waving goodbye over his shoulder. After he left, Komatsu completely woke up from his short sleep-like state. He blinked owlishly at his surroundings, before his eyes fell on you.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! Are you okay?!" he demanded, leaping at you to grab your shoulders. "When I turned around, you were suddenly gone!"

 

"Some Bishokuya tried to use me as a sacrifice for the Devil Snake..." you trailed, eyeing the beast who was currently Knocked. "The old man from the train saved our lives..."

 

"The old man?! And is he the one who also used Knocking on the beast?!" Komatsu cried out in disbelief.

 

"Probably..."

 

" _KOMATSU! (Y/N)!_ " yelled the voice of Toriko.

 

" _(Y/N)-CHAN! KOMATSU-KUN!_ "

 

 

 

The voices of the two Heavenly Kings filled the cave, signaling they were close to your position. You felt relieved when they appeared around the corner, mirroring yours and Komatsu's expression. Toriko called your names, smiling brightly. Coco simply sighed in content, giving a small smile in your direction.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san! Coco-san!" Komatsu exclaimed.

 

 

 

Both of your eyes filled with tears, and the next second you stood up to run towards them. Komatsu gripped the blue haired male's shirt, wailing and yelling about how it was scary while you jumped in Coco's arms, completely forgetting that he wasn't really used to this kind of attention. So of course, you sent the fortune teller to land on his rear with you straddling his hips.

 

 

 

"Coco-san, it was horrible!" you sniffed, gripping his shoulders. "I was dead for a moment. Dead!"

 

"Dead? What do you mean?" inquired in disbelief Toriko.

 

"She's right! We were saved by the old man from the train!"

 

"The old man?"

 

 

 

After crying your eyes out for a good minute, you finally realized the position you were in and quickly stood up from Coco, apologizing profusely. The Gentleman reassured it was fine, and made his way in the direction of the sleeping Devil Snake. Examining the creature, and he finally turned to you:

 

 

 

"That was undoubtedly the Knocking Master, Jiro. A legendary Bishokuya. His Lifetime Full Course Menu is made from phantasmal ingredients that few people in the world have ever tasted. The Capture Levels are immeasurable"

 

 

 

[  **Hors d'oeuvre :** Hundred Leaf Clover ]

[  **Drink:** Docham Spring Wine ]

[  **Fish Dish :** King Land Shark ]

[  **Main Dish** **:** ET Rice ]

[  **Dessert :** Oasis Melon ]

[ **Meat Dish** **:** Ashurasaurus ]

[  **Salad :** Grana Lettuce ]

[ **Soup :** Magma Consommé ]

 

 

 

"I thought I smelled something familiar...So it was indeed that old man from the train who wanted sake" grinned Toriko.

 

"I heard he'd retired a long time ago, but..." trailed Coco.

 

"He's known to be a heavy drinker. He probably couldn't resist the Puffer Fin Sake you can only get once every 10 years" the Gourmet Hunter shrugged. "How' bout we go get some, too! Let's get going!"

 

"Aye!" nodded Komatsu, taking back his helmet that fell on the ground and following after Toriko and Coco.

 

 

 

You continued to follow the path, and soon enough a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Toriko ran in this direction, and you could tell already that he was excited to finally reach the final destination.

Your breath was taken away at the sight of a beautiful beach inside the cave. Blue crystals that served at the main source of light revealed a lake the same color as them, completely clear. The sand felt soft under your feet when you removed your shoes and socks, humming contently.

 

 

 

"Look, there's more sea fireflies here" you grinned, pointing at the little balls of light dancing across the ceiling.

 

"Okay, let's capture it!" cheered up Toriko, removing his jacket and shirt. "The delicacy of the deep seas!"

 

"You're going like this?!"

 

 

 

The two Kings plunged in the lake without any equipment that would permit them to stay underwater, but you guessed that since they were far from normal human beings they didn't need to. Komatsu struggled to get out of his clothes, tripping on his way to the water.

You were a little hesitant about following them, clutching your blouse tightly. You sighed, and took your courage in both hands to remove your clothing. Hopping in the water, you took a huge breath of air and dove.

Your eyes adjusted at your new surroundings, and you nearly released all of your air bubbles at the amazing sight in front of you. It was an ocean filled with various life source, a breathtaking scene. Ahead of you, you saw Coco and Toriko swimming closer to what it looked like a giant Puffer Whale.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                          ▜

**PUFFER WHALE (FISH) - CAPTURE LEVEL 29**

▙                                                                                          ▟

 

 

 

You sweated at the sight of it. There was just no way it could be this huge! You were taken aback when the beast suddenly dissipated in multitude of smaller Puffer Whales. They probably huddle close together in order to protect themselves from predators.

It was a large school of them. Toriko jump the gun and dove in the direction of some Puffer Whales, who unfortunately turned toxic by being startled because of the Gourmet Hunter. You felt like facepalming, even more when you caught sight of Komatsu swimming wildly since he couldn't hold in his breath much longer.

Your friend had no choice but to return to the surface, to the disbelief of Toriko. Your attention went on Coco, who remained calm throughout the whole situation. And then, he suddenly disappeared right in front of you.

Blinking several times, you whipped your head left and right in search of the man. What kind of technique did he use? A Puffer Whale who was drifting away from its group somehow ended up floating motionless, and Coco reappeared while holding it, a delicate type of Knocking Gun in his other hand.

You were beyond impressed by his skills. He was indeed an incredible person, just like Toriko. A few bubbles escaped your lips when a small group of Puffer Whales came right at you.

 

 

 

" _Uh...Hello?_ " you bemused internally, watching as the animal's face bumped with your nose, eliciting a giggle from you.

 

 

 

The Puffer Whales circled around you, their fins tickling your sides. You struggled to hold in your laughter, clutching your stomach as you shook. Now less preoccupied in catching Puffer Whales with Toriko, who had now mastered in only a glimpse of his technique to knock the ingredients, Coco looked over his shoulder to stare at you.

His eyes softened at the sight of you interacting with the Puffer Whales, clearly amazed that could attract them with only your presence. They weren't feeling threatened in the slightest, finding the same serenity around you just like the sea.

 

 

 

" _Oi, Coco. We could catch the double with the help of (y/n)..._ " Toriko telepathically to his partner. To his surprise, Coco shook his head.

 

" _Don't knock those around her...She's having fun_ " replied the Gentleman, returning to the task.

 

" _Eh? Have a soft spot now?_ " the man smirked knowingly.

 

" _Just get back on the job_ "

 

 

 

You felt a little bit sad of leaving your newfound friends, exiting the lagoon. You shivered a bit, walking to your towel to dry you off. Komatsu was sitting on the sand patiently, yet a little bored. Toriko and Coco returned with a fishnet filled with at least 20 Puffer Whales.

 

 

 

"Amazing!" shouted your friend after Coco laid down the ingredients on another unused towel.

 

"For two of the Heavenly Kings, catching only 20 of them is a bit pitiful, though"

 

"Still, I think you both did amazingly well!" you grinned at the two hunters, who smiled at the praise. "It's difficult just to capture just a single one"

 

"Now comes the real challenge" trailed Coco, kneeling down beside the Puffer Whales. "The market price for one Puffer Whale is approximately 100 million, but if the poisonous glands are removed, the price shoots up to 500 million. However, if it becomes toxic, the price will immediately drop down to zero"

 

 

 

Coco started with the first one, pulling out a knife from his pocket. Carefully, he made an incision right under the fin and stomach of the Puffer Whale. With such delicacy you thought it was impossible. However, it turned toxic.

 

 

 

"Do you think one of you could prepare this in my place?" he asked, turning to you and Komatsu.

 

"U-Us?!" cried out the small chef, blushing slightly.

 

"My fatigue is making my hand unsteady...and they'll become poisonous if you miss just by a single millimeter"

 

"I think you should do it, Matsu-kun..." you nodded at your friend, who froze.

 

"B-But..." he stammered.

 

"It'll be okay. You're a pro chef after all, right?"

 

"Don't worry. I'll guide you through the procedure, so believe in yourself" smiled Coco encouragingly at Komatsu who still looked uneasy.

 

"Okay...Then I'll take on the challenge! It's like a dream come true...I-I get to prepare a Puffer Whale!"

 

"Eh?! If Komatsu-kun's doing it, we're gonna have to go catch more!" exclaimed Toriko. "No matter how many we get, it won't be enough!"

 

"There aren't any Puffer Whale left" Coco retorted, earning shouts of concern from both Toriko and Komatsu. "After the Puffer Whales finish laying their eggs, they make their way back out to sea. They only stay in these shallow waters for a few hours"

 

"So...I have only have 19 chances left...and it's pretty hard, even for you, right?"

 

"No worries. If you stay calm, you'll be able to do it"

 

 

 

Komatsu slipped on his chef uniform, and pulled out his knives he used often in the kitchen. Just like he promised, Coco led through the long and delicate procedure of cutting the Puffer Whale. 8 of them turned toxic, but your friend didn't lose his determination.

In fact, with all the tries he had, he got a little bit better in handling the fish. Finally, the 9th was cut open perfectly, revealing a purple sack attached to the insides.

 

 

 

"From here, use your bare hands" instructed Coco, sweating a little from the pressure. Toriko was watching with his mouth agape, no doubts impressed that Komatsu managed to get this far. "Now, you have to carefully remove the surrounding membrane without breaking the poison sack"

 

"Okay!" nodded Komatsu.

 

 

 

Once he was able to remove the membrane, Komatsu gently scooped it up in his bare hands. Carefully, but quickly, the chef snatched the poison sack out, a purple smoke escaping from the Puffer Whale. The ingredient suddenly turned into gold, signaling that the operation was a success.

 

 

 

"All right, you did it!" cheered Toriko along with Coco.

 

"Thank goodness" sobbed Komatsu, his hands still shaking.

 

"Good job, Komatsu!" you pat his back with a smile.

 

"It was all thanks to Coco-san's guidance!"

 

"Now...We still have ten of them-" trailed Toriko, but was interrupted by the smaller chef.

 

"I believe (y/n)-chan should be the one doing it now"

 

"Eh?!"

 

 

 

Coco and Toriko stared at Komatsu as if a second head just grew on his shoulders. You shouted a look of disbelief in his direction, not believing what he was implying.

 

 

 

"But, Komatsu! You actually did it, why not do the same for the rest?" inquired Toriko.

 

"Toriko-san is right" you told.

 

"As my sous chef, I think it's also fundamental that you learn how to take out the poison sack of a Puffer Whale" Komatsu used the 'boss card' against you, leaving no room for argumentation.

 

"W-Well, don't blame me if we come back with only one gold Puffer Whale out of 20!" you huffed, folding your arms.

 

 

 

After pulling out your own uniform and tools, you took position in front of the blanket with the Puffer Whales, taking one of them randomly. You observed the fish for a few seconds, unsure on how to begin.

 

 

 

"You should make a diagonal slice right under the stomach by 5 centimeters inside before slicing upward" told Coco.

 

"Um...Okay..." you murmured.

 

 

 

Doing as told, you placed your hand on the Puffer Whale to hold it in place, but blinked when you suddenly felt something strange pulsing at your fingertips.

 

 

 

"Is there anything wrong, (y/n)-chan? I can repeat my instructions if-" trailed Coco, but you cut him with a shake from your head.

 

"Oh, no! That's not it. I just...I think I can tell right away where the poison sack is situated at from the touch..."

 

"Eh?! Really?!" exclaimed both Toriko and Komatsu. "Are you sure?!"

 

"There's only one way to find out..."

 

 

 

You palpated the stomach of the fish a few times in random areas, until you closed on a certain spot that you were sure it was where the poison sack is situated at. You slowly dug your knife under the dangerous zone, slicing it.

The Puffer Whale didn't become toxic as the purple membrane was revealed to you. The men standing aside could only gape in amazement by how quickly you managed to get to this part without doing a single mistake.

Doing the same as Komatsu, you scooped the poison sack and removed it from the Puffer Whale. It turned into gold a second after.

 

 

 

"I-I...I did it!" you said cheerfully.

 

"Good job, (y/n)!" cried out Komatsu, admiration in his eyes.

 

"It seems another person is added to the list of people that can cook the Puffer Whale" smiled Coco sincerely, and you blushed brightly, looking away.

 

"For the first time, I'm glad that I brought you two with me" laughed Toriko.

 

"Though...I still think it's my fault for turning 8 of them toxic..." mumbled Komatsu regretfully.

 

"Well, we can send these to the IGO for research" suggested Coco.

 

"Now, shall we have a feast to celebrate?" grinned the Gourmet Hunter.

 

 

 

After you were done with the rest of the Puffer Whales, who all turned gold due to your evident skills in preparing this ingredient, you helped Komatsu in cooking the food that will be served.

Prayers done, you all dug in the delicious food and immediately you felt a change in your body. Your tiredness completely disappeared in an instant, the Puffer Whale leaving an indescribable good taste in your mouth. You salivated at the thought of it.

 

 

 

"Wow! All my fatigue disappeared in an instant" shouted Toriko, his muscles bulging and twitching. "I've heard that it provides incredible nourishment, but I didn't think it'd be anything like this! So, how do you like it?"

 

"It's delicious!" wailed Komatsu, sniffing. "I've never tasted anything like this before!"

 

"Komatsu-kun, you're too emotional over food sometimes..." you sweatdropped with a smile.

 

 

 

Now it was the time to leave the place, which reminded you what the old man told you hours ago. You didn't really have the time to process this thought that something else came out of the lagoon. It was a strange, humanoid-like creature with a metallic bird face. It was holding in its hand a fishnet of Puffer Whales, and there was a lot of them.

Both Toriko and Coco stiffened, and you could actually see an aura of pure hostility emanating from the two.

 

 

 

" **KOMATSU!** " yelled Toriko.

 

" **(Y/N)-CHAN! GET OUT OF HERE!** " roared uncharacteristically Coco.

 

 

 

His skin turned into a deeper shade of purple, almost black with purple flames surrounding him. Extremely lethal poison, you noted. Both the Kings were serious, glaring darkly at the stranger.

It didn't do anything, simply gazing silently. It then moved to the exit of the sandy beach without a second look behind. Coco's skin returned to normal as did Toriko.

 

 

"What was that?!" demanded the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"I've never seen such ominous and sinister electromagnetic waves" told Coco.

 

"It came from...the sea...." you trailed, breathless. "From a depth of 1000 meters. How can a living creature do that?"

 

"No... _ **It wasn't a living creature**_ "


	7. ◈ Legendary ◈

Getting out of the Cavern Lagoon was easier than you first thought. Certainly because of this thing that left earlier, with a presence that gave off an intimidating and dark aura. Neither Toriko or Coco talked about it on your way to the exit, but you could tell right away there was something wrong.

The sky was now slowly turning a dark orange, the sun about to disappear. You gaped at the horrifying sight in front of you. Several hunters were lying dead on the ground, and you that's when you noticed Tina standing still a few feet away from the entrance of the cave.

 

 

 

"Tina-san, are you all right?" you asked the woman as you ran up to her.

 

"Huh?" she blinked, coming back to herself as she stared at you. "Oh, I'm okay! But..."

 

"The bandits and assassins that had their eyes on the Puffer Whale..." trailed Coco, eyeing the corpses.

 

"Yep. I bet they tried to take them from that thing and were attacked" sweated Toriko.

 

"This is terrible..."

 

 

 

The flap of wings echoed above your heads, and you looked up to see Kiss landing in front of you. You smiled up at the crow, feeling a bit happy to see this majestic beast again.

 

 

 

"Kiss! You came to get me?" asked Coco, his pet cawing in response.

 

 

 

At the distance, a few helicopters were making their way to the Cavern Lagoon. The Gentleman gazed at them for a few seconds in silence, and took this as the signal to leave.

 

 

 

"The rescue choppers are here. Well, I hope you will excuse me. I'm not good with crowds, you see" spoke Coco, climbing on Kiss's back. He then smiled at you and Komatsu, "Komatsu-kun, (y/n)-chan, thank you. I'm very glad to have met you both"

 

"M-Me, too! I think we can we've learned a lot" you stammered with a blush.

 

"Yes! Thank you so much!" added your friend, and Coco simply nodded.

 

"See ya, Toriko...I've got a feeling we'll meet again soon"

 

"Yeah, we'll see" smiled knowingly the blue haired male.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You earned a good bonus when you and Komatsu came back from your small trip to Cavern Lagoon. With 11 gold Puffer Whales, the manager was in Heaven. And of course you were beyond harassed to extract the poison sacks of this particular ingredient. News spread fast, and already your mail at home was filled with requests from all around the continent.

Nothing special was happening for the moment, leaving you to work in the kitchen. Your meeting with the Gentleman of the Heavenly Kings left a bigger impact than what you expected. At the thought of him, your cheeks reddened as the blood mounted in your head. God, you felt like a schoolgirl all over again. Unfortunately, Komatsu was a lot more observant and would mockingly remind you of the handsome man at each opportunity.

 

 

 

" _(y/n)-chan! Coco-san is here!_ " suddenly shouted the voice of Komatsu behind you.

 

"E-E-EH?!"

 

 

 

Everything you held slipped from your hands by how startled you were. Whipping around, your expression turned sour at the sight of Komatsu laughing his ass off. You pouted, bending down to gather back the material that fell on the floor.

 

 

 

"Don't make jokes about this!" you whined, and your friend whipped a tear.

 

"Sorry, (y/n)-chan. But we can both agree that Coco-san affected you just like those women back in Gourmet Fortune..."

 

"What?! Of course not! I'm not throwing myself at his feet or something like that!" you groaned.

 

"You didn't protest about liking him just as they do, though"

 

"KOMATSU"

 

"Sorry, sorry!"

 

 

 

You were about to throw yourself over the counter and grab the young chef to beat him in an 'amicable' manner, when suddenly one of your employees burst inside the kitchen breathless. Inhaling sharply, the man lifted his gaze to stare at Komatsu:

 

 

 

" _The chief of the IGO's Development Bureau is asking for you. He said it was an emergency_ "

 

 

 

And that's how you found yourself in an helicopter along with Komatsu and Toriko after Johannes requested your presences. From what you heard and understood, IGO had another mission for the Gourmet Hunter.

 

 

 

"Devil Snake Hamburger Patties stuck between Neotomato and Mineral Cheese...I call it the Toriko Burger!" the blue haired male smiled as he put the bun at the very top of his tower filled with the ingredients he named.

 

"It's way too big!" shouted Komatsu, sitting right in front of him.

 

"And is it me, or it is starting to topple over?!" you squeaked.

 

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world" stated Toriko, grabbing the hamburger tower with his two hands. 

 

 

 

He opened his mouth so wide that you heard the crack of the jaw unhinged itself. You sweatdropped at the sound, even more as the Gourmet Hunter wolfed down the tower in only one bite. Finished with his food, Toriko lifted his arms in victory:

 

 

 

"Yum!!!!" he exclaimed.

 

"Speaking of which, how was the Puffer Whale?" inquired Johannes next to the hunter.

 

"It had an impact, but that's really about it" answered Toriko. "Within the vastness of the sea, there are still lots of ingredients that I've never eaten. I can't choose my Fish Course too hastily"

 

"I see. But the creature that the IGO is requesting that you capture this time is..."

 

"The Regal Mammoth. Of each type of meat that is located throughout its body...high quality shoulder steak, fillet, giblets, sirloin...there is one part that combines the savoriness of all its parts, known as the Jewel Meat. I've got very high hopes for it"

 

"The Regal Mammoth is in the 1st Biotope, right? It's very prosperous as a site for gourmet research, and it's even a famous sightseeing destination" you said.

 

"It's the island where new flavors are born, also known as the Gourmet Garden" he nodded. "Or at least, that's what it looks like from the outside"

 

"Huh? What do you mean 'from the outside'?"

 

"The IGO's largest garden, the 1st Biotope, is a single 500 000 square kilometer island. Only a small portion of it is open for sightseeing" told Johannes. "Even the IGO doesn't have a firm understanding of the entire island. It's encircled by a mountain range, and several unique ecosystems have been set up so that selectively bred and cloned creatures can be released there for research"

 

"This is definitely gonna be another perilous journey, isn't it?" sweated Komatsu.

 

"You'd better gather your resolve" Toriko warned.

 

 

 

Arriving at the facility of the 1st Biotope, you descended the helicopter and followed after Johannes and the others. Upon entering the inner-garden after taking the moving stairs, you were surprised to find a research laboratory inside.

Various meats, fruits, and vegetables were made by strange machines. Including a few types of foods that you never saw before.

 

 

 

"We're able to reproduce about 30% of the world's gourmet ingredients here" stated Johannes. "Selective breeding is ordinarily done in the larger gardens. There's even research that cannot be made public..."

 

"They're still doing that?" asked Toriko mysteriously, and the chief simply gave a nod. "Geez...rich folks sure have some weird hobbies"

 

"Excuse me, but what are they doing exactly?" you asked.

 

"You will see"

 

"The Chief is in the basement. I'll be taking my leave here" told Johannes when you finally left the travelator and went inside an elevator. 

 

 

 

The doors closed, and Komatsu took this time to turn and gaze at Toriko who was silently staring forward. 

 

 

 

"What kind of person is the Chief?"

 

"He's a regular old drunk" spoke Toriko bluntly. "But after the President and Vice President, they say he's the number 3 guy"

 

"N-Number 3? I'm feeling n-nervous..."

 

"Save your nervousness for later. Right now, we dunno whether or not we'll be attacked by something"

 

"Attacked-?!" you trailed as the doors suddenly opened.

 

 

 

Both you and Komatsu screamed loudly at the sight of an octopus pressing its face against a glass. You fell on your butt, gaping at the weird beast as someone pushed its prison on a tray.

 

 

 

"Calm down, Komatsu and (y/n). As long as those specially fortified acrylic panes are there, we'll be fine"

 

 

 

You stood abruptly at his statement while Toriko walked down the long corridor filled with more of those creatures. Beasts that you never heard of, or could imagine. You looked around you uneasily, rubbing your upper-arms to comfort yourself:

 

 

 

"What are these, Toriko-san?"

 

"They're clones of extinct species and new species that've been created by crossbreeding. Chain Animals"

 

"Chain Animals?" echoed Komatsu.

 

"Animals that are restrained by shackles. Gourmet research is purpoted as a great, just cause, but from an ethical standpoint this place has to be kept top secret"

 

"So that's why it's full of things that I've never seen before?" mumbled your friend, turning around to gaze at some crab with huge muscles. "Man, these acrylic panes sure are transparent...It's almost like there's nothing there at all"

 

"IT'S BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ANYTHING THERE!!!" you shouted in fear.

 

"EH?!!!!"

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                          ▜

**MUSCLE CRAB (MAMMAL - CRUSTACEAN) - CAPTURE LEVEL 3**

▙                                                                                                           ▟

 

 

 

The muscle crab approached its pincers close to Komatsu, who stood frozen on the spot like a statue. The fear that racked his body with tremors made it impossible to run away. The staff behind the beast ran in terror at the sight of it, and Toriko dashed in your direction to come to your help.

 

 

 

" _ **Go back to bed!**_ " snarled a voice, which made the crab stop in its movements.

 

 

 

It lifted its head to gaze at where it came from, and froze in fear when a bald man stood right behind Komatsu. He repeated his order darkly, and the muscle crab scurried away and back to its acrylic prison, intimidated by the man's Appetite Demon. The staff closed the hatch, and bald man whipped his head angrily to the person next to him:

 

 

 

"Didn't I tell you to keep a close eye on it?!"

 

" _M-My deepest apologies!_ " the person said as he ran away.

 

"Geez, every last one of these guys..." he sighed, drinking down a bottle of alcohol.

 

"Already drinking, are you?" smiled in amusement Toriko, approaching the man. "Chief Mansam?"

 

"Did you call me 'handsome'?" Mansam turned to the hunter.

 

"I didn't say that..." Toriko sweatdropped.

 

"This man is the Chief?" inquired Komatsu, before he recoiled in disgust. "Erk, he smells like alcohol!"

 

"Welcome...no, welcome back" Mansam greeted as he took Toriko's hand in a wrestling handshake.

 

"So, what's up this time? It's not just the Regal Mammoth, is it?"

 

"The Bishokukai has reconvened"

 

 

 

The atmosphere did a 180 degrees turn as Toriko's expression turned serious. You had a feeling that it has something to do with the thing you saw in Cavern Lagoon, along with the mission.

 

 

 

"They are certainly behind the thing we saw at the sandy beach in the cave..." said Toriko.

 

"It's a new-model GT Robo" nodded Mansam.

 

"Um...the Bishokukai?" asked your friend.

 

"They're an organization whose aim is to control all of the ingredients in the Gourmet Age. They'll use any means necessary to get their hands on them" said Mansam, causing Komatsu to let out a shout of disbelief. "And the Bishokukai's next goal is most likely going to be the Regal Mammoth"

 

"So basically, we've gotta capture it before they do?" said Toriko.

 

 

 

Loud voices boomed behind the closed doors Mansam was standing in front of. You raised a brow inquisitively as the Chief sauntered toward them. You were all brought inside an arena filled with a ton of people, some that you recognized as leaders around the globe. 

In a dome right in the middle, a Troll Kong was battling a Galala Gator. The crowd cheered loudly, taking bets and exchanging money right in front of your eyes.

 

 

 

"Looks like we made it" whistled Mansam. "They're still doing the opening ceremonies" 

 

"What is this place?" you demanded, brows furrowed as the two beasts fought inside the dome.

 

"The Gourmet Colosseum" told Toriko. "It's an arena where wild beasts do battle in order to determine their fighting strength and Capture Levels. But it's really more of a place for the rich, the powerful, and the VIPs of the IGO's member nations to enjoy themselves..."

 

"Now that you mention it, these are all people that I've seen before" breathed in shock Komatsu.

 

"Yeah, they're the leaders of countries all over the world. They can place bets here, too. This place is so stimulating that there are even Prime Ministers from the IGO here"

 

"This is so barbaric!" you voiced your outrage, glaring at Mansam who got slightly afraid of the look you were giving him.

 

"O-Of course, but this is necessary for the organization as well. We part these rich guys with a bunch of their money during the battles, and pass it along to poorer countries whose people are suffering from starvation" the bald man told you with a sweatdrop.

 

"So you're donating it?"

 

"The IGO was once a department of the United Nations, but it became independent because of high demand for gourmet ingredients. Now it's an international organization with 360 member-nations"

 

"Even with such noble causes behind it, why would we need to make them fight against each other..."

 

 

 

 

The Troll Kong tossed the dead body of the Galala Gator, drumming on its chest in victory. Those who placed their bets on it roared in joy while others sulked or cursed.

 

 

 

"There is still such a sharp division between the rich and poor in those countries, that we've had to take drastic measures such as these" continued Mansam.

 

"Well anyhow, I haven't got any interest in these battles" huffed Toriko, descending the stairs of the arena.

 

"Don't say that!" chuckled Mansam. "There are Prime Ministers here that have even skipped out on their summit to come see today's incredible main event!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You were seated right in front of the dome, Toriko and Komatsu at your sides. Mansam was still drinking next to the Gourmet Hunter, and you swore it was his 24 bottle of the day. After a few rounds of fight between beasts, the finale arrived and the announcer's voice burst inside the speakers:

 

 

 

" _For today's main event, and the contenders are entering the ring! Entering from the first gate, it's the rampaging monster from the Northern continent, the Elephantsaurus!_ "

 

 

 

▛                                                                                        ▜

**ELEPHANTSAURUS (REPTILE) - CAPTURE LEVEL 17**

▙                                                                                         ▟

 

 

 

" _And from the second gate, we have the amphibious demon, Gauchi!_ "

 

 

 

▛                                                                            ▜

**GAUCHI (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 13**

▙                                                                             ▟

 

 

 

" _Now, a real top dog is making its way to the stage. From the third gate enters...the Silverback!_ "

 

 

 

▛                                                                                   ▜

**SILVERBACK (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 10**

▙                                                                                   ▟

 

 

 

" _Making its entrance from the fourth gate is the god of death who's swooped down from the skies, the mysterious bird, Gerold!_ "

 

 

 

▛                                                                      ▜

**GEROLD (BIRD) - CAPTURE LEVEL 15**

▙                                                                       ▟

 

 

 

 

"So much intimidating fighters inside..." you shivered, causing Mansam to bark a laugh.

 

"The real surprise has yet to come, lass. The main attractions for today are the legendary beasts waiting behind the fifth and sixth gates"

 

" _From the fifth gate...the strongest and most powerful of the wolves, born in ancient times...THE BATTLEWOLF!!!_ "

 

 

 

Toriko jumped from his seat, eyes widening like saucers at the words spoken from the announcer. He looked more excited about the fight than earlier.

 

 

 

"Awesome! Just as in the legendary 'Tragedy of the Deathgore'...the Battlewolf!" breathed Toriko, amazed.

 

"Battlewolf?" repeated Komatsu.

 

"In ancient times, a demon was born into this world. With a body length of 50 meters and weighing 1000 tons, the enormous herbivorous beast, the Deathgore. They were devils that formed herds and consumed all of the greenery, mowing down all of the earth's plant life. They left a world of death in their wake. The footsteps of the Deathgore were truly the countdown to a species' extinction" told Mansam. "After eating one continent into oblivion, they set their sights on the world's largest continent...a green paradise"

 

"But they were never able to consume even one blade of grass in this wonderland. When the demons tried to lay claim to that land, they were completely wiped out by one, solitary creature, the Battlewolf"

 

"They are all looking in the same direction" you pointed out to the beasts.

 

 

 

Indeed, they were all looking nervously at the fifth gate. Red eyes were shining behind the bars, and once it lifted, a white colored wolf made its majestic entrance. It growled, the sound shaking the whole arena.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                       ▜

**BATTLEWOLF (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL IMMEASURABLE**

▙                                                                                                         ▟

 

 

 

 

"The legendary wolf" sweated Toriko, gaping at the size of this beast. "What an incredible presence it has. It's giving me a serious case of goose bumps"

 

"How did you even clone one?" you inquired, staring at Mansam.

 

"There weren't many, but we were able to find some cells near the place where the Deathgores went extinct. It was constructed from those cells"

 

"It certainly has the blood of a king running through its veins" mused Toriko. "Look at them. They're all so scared that they can't move"

 

"The most popular is the Battlewolf" you gazed at the screen that displayed the number of bets and the ranks between the beasts. "And the runner up is....the DEVIL SNAKE?!"

 

"Y-YOU MEAN....?!" cried out in fear Komatsu.

 

"It's the same species that attacked Komatsu and (y/n) in the cave" spoke Toriko.

 

 

 

Your attention drifted from what was happening next to you to the Battlewolf. It remained far away from the pack of beasts snarling at it, and showed no sign of wanting to fight. You furrowed your brows, head tilting to the side.

Its physique looked particular too, and your eyes traveled to the wolf's stomach. You blinked once, then twice. Until you edged on your seat while letting out a gasp:

 

 

 

"Is it pregnant?!" you yelled.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" wondered Komatsu, Mansam and Toriko too busy in conversing with some girl named Rin through a screen.

 

"The Battlewolf!"

 

 

 

At this right moment, smoke came out from the cavities that you could find all around inside the dome. The beasts suddenly became restless, a chemical reaction from this smoke.

 

 

 

"So much Battle Fragrance is coming out!" said Mansam, placing his hands against the glass.

 

"What's Battle Fragrance?"

 

"It's the essence of the plant that blooms in the land of unending strife, Battle Island, the Battle Flower. Its smell affects an animal's central nervous system and manifests a heightened state of excitement within them" explained Toriko.

 

"The wild beast trainer, Rin, uses it under managerial supervision. It's vital for the Colosseum to have, but this much gonna pose a problem" groaned the Chief.

 

"None of this is important! You have to stop this fight!" you cried out, facing Mansam and Toriko who gazed at you, confused.

 

 

 

You were shocked to see the beasts charging at the Battlewolf, each of them biting a part of its body. The wolf struggled to advance forward, digging its claw into the ground. Toriko noted that there was something odd about it while you shook your head.

 

 

 

"The Battlewolf is a female!" you tried again, and Mansam raised a brow.

 

"Uh, yeah, it is" he said, not really getting your point. "So?"

 

"She's pregnant!!" you shouted.

 

 

 

Toriko gazed quickly at the Battlewolf, and his eyes widened when he came to the same realization as yours. You didn't even have the time to blink that Toriko made a hole inside the dome, and used his Nail Punch to get rid of the Gauchi. The beast collided with the wall behind, falling unconscious.

 

 

 

"Sorry, I just need you to quiet down a bit" muttered the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"TORIKO-SAN WENT INTO THE ARENA!" yelled Komatsu in panic.

 

"That idiot..." facepalmed Mansam.

 

"And they added him to the ranking of popularity..." you sweatdropped as you stared at the screen, seeing Toriko's name printed on the screen's display.

 


	8. ◈ Child ◈

"That idiot...How'd he get...?!" trailed Mansam, his eyes traveling to the dome and they bulged out of their sockets at the sight of the immense hole Toriko made to get inside. "THAT'S 2.5 METER THICK, SPECIALLY FORTIFIED ACRYLIC!"

 

"Tina-san? What is she doing here?" Komatsu instead wondered, gazing to his left to see the female reporter filming. "Tina-san! Tina-san!"

 

"Huh? What? Could you refrain from getting in my way, here?" the brown haired woman grunted, turning her camera in your direction. "OH! Komatsu-kun! (y/n)-chan!"

 

"Friend of yours?" the Chief wondered.

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

 

 

Inside the arena, Toriko used his intimidation on the beasts, who stepped back from the Battlewolf. It was the only one who wasn't affected by the aura of strength. The wolf panted, legs shaking slightly. It then finally fell on its side in exhaustion, releasing a growl as it did so.

 

 

 

"Oi, oi, what happened?" demanded Mansam.

 

" _Chief! We have to put the match on hold! The Battlewolf can't fight! Hurry up and tell Rin to cut the Battle Fragrance!_ " yelled Toriko.

 

"Got it"

 

"Toriko-san, behind you!" you yelled in unison with Tina and Komatsu.

 

 

 

The Silverback sneaked behind the Gourmet Hunter, bringing its four fists down to knock out Toriko. He stopped the attack with his own bare hands, and punched the gorilla straight in the stomach. It howled in pain, falling on its side unconscious. All the while Mansam was trying to contact the wild beast trainer:

 

 

 

"Rin! Stop the Battfra!"

 

" _I can't! This thing's still totally broken!_ " she responded with a shriek.

 

"Then make it work!"

 

" _And just what is there for me to do, you baldy?!_ "

 

"D-Did you just call me handsome?" Mansam blushed sheepishly, which earned a groan from Rin.

 

" _No, no I didn't say that. Geez, I think that going out there and using the fragrance myself would be less of a hassle_ "

 

"So you did call me handsome?"

 

" _I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T SAY THAT!_ "

 

"Okay, then hurry out here!"

 

 

 

Whether she was doing something or not about the Battle Fragrance, more smoke came out of the cavities. This caused the beasts to enter another state of excitement from the flower's fragrance. You nearly fell from your seat when Toriko suddenly decided to toss the Elephantaurus in the air.

Mansam laughed loudly at the faces Komatsu and you were making.

 

 

 

"Don't get the wrong idea...That's specially fortified acrylic" the bald man tried to reassure. "Even firing a rock at it wouldn't..."

 

"Even if it right towards the hole Toriko-san just made?" you interrupted.

 

 

 

The Elephantaurus was sent directly in the only opening of the dome, and Toriko was running there at the same time. Mansam stared blankly with a deadpan, until it turned into a mortified expression as he comprehended what the man was about to do.

He pleaded the Gourmet Hunter to stop, but Toriko wouldn't hear any of it. With his Nail Punch, he blasted the Elephantaurus through the dome, cracking it open completely. The crowd started to panic, yelling about the beasts escaping the arena.

 

 

 

"Komatsu! (y/n)! Check it out! Pretty, ain't it?" Toriko yelled from the stage, motioning the shattered acrylic parts of the glass falling down like snow. "Celebratory fireworks! For the birth of a new Battlewolf!"

 

 

 

Your gaze softened when you caught sight of a baby wolf lying right next to its mother. The Battlewolf licked her child's head tenderly, a smile decorating her lips. She nuzzled her snout against the baby, the two sharing a moment together, out of this reality.

You would have enjoyed this scene much longer if it wasn't of the sudden appearance of the Gerold's beak. You shrieked in fright, throwing your arms in the air.

 

 

 

"Oi, you bastard, why don't you go back inside?!" snarled Mansam. " **FRYPANCH!** "

 

 

 

Your face became white as the bald man simply punched the hell out of the bird, sending it flying back inside the arena without much effort. What's going on with those people's strength?!

 

 

 

"But that's a real surprise, a clone undergoing parthenogenesis" told Mansam after he cracked his knuckles. "Is this because of the Gourmet Cells?"

 

"Gourmet Cells?" repeated Komatsu.

 

"Regardless, I can't believe that Toriko could break this dome apart...He's really powered up since the old days. I guess that's proven by all the delicious food he's been eating"

 

 

 

You jumped over the ledge of the stage and went inside, forgetting about the danger you risked by going there. You stopped right in front of the wolves, lips parting in shock. You never thought you would witness such a heartwarming scene in your life.

 

 

 

"The energy that she expended was unusually intense" spoke Toriko as he stopped next to you. "There are many clones made from body cells with short life spans, so that may be the cause. But anyhow, now it's time to have a nice, long rest"

 

"This is seriously bad!" yelled a voice.

 

 

 

From the sixth gate, a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes ran out of there like the devil was at her tails. Which wasn't far from the truth as a Devil Snake burst inside the arena, roaring loudly.

 

 

 

▛                                                                             ▜

**DEVIL SNAKE (REPTILE) - CAPTURE LEVEL 25**

▙                                                                             ▟

 

 

 

Flashbacks from your previous encounter with a Devil Snake left you shuddering and took a few steps back. This thing was above the level you saw in the cave. The snake grabbed hold on the other beasts, and tossed them out of the arena violently.

Toriko fought against it while you remained with the Battlewolf mother and child. Tina had somehow followed you too, now filming the two majestic beasts in silence.

There was a lot of commotion behind, and you turned around to see a strange figure standing at the back. It was the same thing in the cave, but now with green fur all over its body. A GT Robo.

 

 

 

"There's a difference of about 10 grams. The last one had black fur" muttered Tina.

 

"That's not all. There is something different about it too..." you said, and you gasped when Toriko was sent flying by the Devil Snake. "Toriko-san!"

 

 

 

The Devil Snake turned its head toward the Battlewolf, who sensed the hostility and the danger. The mother stood on her four limbs, now stronger than ever to protect her child. They both charged at each other, and with incredible power and speed, the wolf chowed off the snake's limbs.

You didn't even have the time to register that the wolf charged back, slicing in pieces the top half of the Devil Snake, killing it in an instant.

 

 

 

"This is...a Battlewolf?!" you breathed in shock.

 

 

 

The white wolf growled, eyes clenching painfully. It was beyond exhausted, now having reached its limit. That attack used pretty much all of her stamina. The child wolf howled softly next to Tina.

 

 

 

"Go. Put all of your energy into it. Go be a fawning child to the mother who's given you life" Toriko smiled down at it.

 

 

 

The baby wolf took a few hesitant steps in his mother's direction, before it turned into a full run. He barked happily, bouncing his way to her who also did the same for her child. However, the moment they were about to reach each other, a laser beam was shot through the Battlewolf.

The child stood frozen on the spot, gaping at his mother. You let out a horrified cry, your hands cupping your mouth. Toriko slowly turned behind to gaze at the GT Robo, who was chuckling cruelly.

 

 

 

" _ **A Battlewolf doesn't whet my appetite one bit. It looks disgusting! To hell with it!**_ " it exclaimed.

 

 

 

Toriko's body engulfed in flames, and it was the first time you ever saw him that pissed. Yet, the female Battlewolf continued to advance, limping to reach her child. She licked his fur, pouring all her love and kindness into her child. You scowled deeply as the robot continued to laugh obnoxiously:

 

 

 

" ** _What the hell? Hurry up and drop dead!_** " it snarled, opened its jaw to reveal the laser gun.

 

 

 

Rin was quick to react, using her gauntlets to shoot an endorphin smoke. It acted as a screen to cover the wolves and acted as a pain reliever. Mostly for the child than the mother. The two continued to share their moment together as long as it lasted.

 

 

 

"We can't let the GT Robo get away with this" Mansam scowled, turning to face the robot in question.

 

"That weird looking thing is a robot?" you pointed at the thing in disbelief.

 

"Yeah. A Gourmet Telexistence Robot. The audio and visual information that's collected by a robot at a distant location is actually felt by an operator who can control it. It's a kind of virtual reality system. It's the gourmet version of deep sea research vessels or planetary space probes"

 

"So, by using one of them, a flesh and blood human can go to dangerous places to procure ingredients?"

 

"Exactly" nodded the bald man. "But they've expanded upon its ability to recreate the senses of sight, hearing, and touch, and have even painstakingly found a way to send the senses of smell and taste to the operator. The power of the operator is actually transmitted through the Robo that's in the field, also"

 

"It's...scary how remarkable this technology is" you muttered.

 

"With valuable technology such as telexistence, you have to expect that there'll be people who'll abuse it, as well" Mansam spat angrily, releasing his Appetite Demon with a roar. " **Don't expect that there'll be even a single screw left of you once I'm done!** "

 

 

 

However, Mansam stopped momentarily to gaze back at Toriko, who sensed a new change in his attitude. The Gourmet Hunter cracked his knuckles, staring darkly at the GT Robo in disgust.

 

 

 

"So it's just an ordinary human that's gone seriously mad?" he inquired. "Oi, over there...anteater face!"

 

" _ **Huh? Wha? Who?**_ " cackled the robot, pursing its unexistant ear exaggeratedly to 'hear' better. 

 

" **You** " answered Toriko, teleporting right in front of the robot, all the while grabbing it by the collar of its cloak.

 

 

 

The hunter slammed his fist into the robot's face when it opened its jaw to fire a laser at him, sending it flying and crashing into the arena. Komatsu yelled in surprise, watching as Toriko landed right in front of the GT Robo like the blink of an eye.

 

 

 

"His anger has activated his Gourmet Cells" mused Mansam.

 

"Gourmet Cells?"

 

" ** _Heavenly King Toriko, you're the most disgusting of all_** " stated the robot as it removed the cloak. " ** _I'll beat the shit out of you!_** "

 

"This time, the goal isn't capture... _It's extermination!_ "

 

 

 

The two exchanged blows and attacks, with the GT Robo using an ability such as  **Peeler Shot**. It acted like a peeler for human flesh, basically, and it covered Toriko with several thin red scars of blood. The hunter used his famous  **Nail Punch**  a few times, ignoring how it strained his right arm since it was beyond used after its limit.

Toriko waited the right moment until it decided to use its laser cannon, and slammed it with his left arm, causing the laser to destroy the robot's head. You brought your arms in front of your face, protecting yourself from the blast of the beam.

 

 

 

"What a disgrace...to be beaten by your own cannon" spoke Toriko, watching as it struggled to stand up. "Though, my left arm's broken down now too...For now, that's the match. Now shut down your system, and go have a meeting to rethink your strategy. And next time, come meet me in the flesh, fair and square!"

 

" ** _You idiot!...There won't be a next time. I'm taking you down with me, Toriko!_** " it yelled, charging at him.

 

"Is it planning to self-destruct?! FIRE!" ordered Mansam.

 

 

 

Immediately after the order, several guns shot at the GT Robo, making it explode. This made you fall on your back along with Komatsu, groaning as the black smoke filled your lungs. You coughed slightly, pushing away the polluted air as the smoke cleared. Where the GT Robo was lying, a strange robot came out of its chest, looking wildly around it:

 

 

 

"The core antenna!" shouted Mansam. "Stamp that thing out!"

 

 

 

The core leaped and avoided the gun shots aimed at it, making its way toward one of the exits.

 

 

 

"Open the hatch to my room! Rikky, if you can hear me, take down the bug coming out of B-Gate!"

 

"Rikky?" you echoed, staring weirdly at the bald guy who simply smiled.

 

"He is a Hyenpanther, and also my partner!"

 

 

 

▛                                                                                  ▜

**HYENPANTHER (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 25**

▙                                                                                  ▟

 

 

 

"I s-see..."

 

" _Chief Mansam, the core antenna was destroyed_ _successfully_ " spoke a voice through a speaker, earning a sigh of relief from said person.

 

"One less GT Robo in this world, for the time being..."

 

 

 

The Battlewolf's life ended while it was still standing, showing that even dead, it hasn't lost its dignified, regal appearance. The baby whined and wailed, licking his mother's paw for the last time. It then turned to a piece of meat lying around that came from the Devil Snake. The wolf grabbed it in its jaw, and walked toward Toriko who raised a brow inquisitively.

 

 

 

"Are you saying thanks?" the hunter questioned, kneeling down to pat the wolf's head. "Let me say this first, I didn't fight for your mother's sake. I just beat the shit out of that guy because he personally pissed me off. From now on, you'll have to live strongly for your mother as well"

 

 

 

The child frowned, an unsure look in its eyes. Toriko remarked it as well, his gaze softening as he smiled at the beast.

 

 

 

"Nervous? Relax. I was originally a Chain Animal, also...and I fought here more times than I can count. You're the same as me" Toriko spoke, hugging the wolf who whined. "You're not alone"

 

"Huh. The ever-unaffectionate Battlewolf has been charmed by Toriko's merits?" Mansam arched a brow, amused.

 

"Your fur sure feels nice" laughed Toriko as the wolf nuzzled its nose into his neck. "It's like thick toweling...Yeah. I'll call you Terry. Terrycloth!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Okay, everyone! No need to hold back!" boomed the voice of Mansam.

 

"Itadakimasu!"

 

 

 

You were invited to celebrate this small victory by enjoying a feast made of Mansam's Full Course Menu. You were taken aback at the sight of a huge Bacchus Dragon as the table's center for the occasion, having rarely seen many of them. A super high-grade ingredient.

 

 

 

[  **Hors d'oeuvre :** Liquor Stealing Escargot]

[  **Drink:** Liquor Shell Soup ]

[  **Fish Dish :** Bacchus Shark ]

[  **Main Dish :** Bacchus Dragon ]

[  **Dessert :** Drunkard Melon ]

[ **Meat Dish** **:** Drunken Frenzy Cattle ]

[  **Salad :** Bacchus Onion ]

[ **Soup :** Bacchus Whale Sea Water ]

 

 

 

"All of these ingredients have alcohol in them..." sweated Komatsu. "Just how much does he like drinking?"

 

"Your Full Course Menu sucks, Chief!" whined Rin.

 

"I didn't ask you!" barked back Mansam.

 

"This is truly a sky-high towering portion!" hummed Tina, earning a look from Rin.

 

"Why is this person here?"

 

"Amazing! A menu made up of nothing but super-high grade ingredients!"

 

"Hang on a second!"

 

"It's okay, Rin" the bald man dismissed the trainer. "As before, she's free to cover this event however she likes. Basically, I invited her"

 

"He's right, so if you'll excuse me..." said Tina, returning to filming the feast while Rin simply scowled at her.

 

"Don't act so full of yourself"

 

"I'm not full of myself even one gram!" the reporter retorted, headbutting Rin.

 

"Honestly, you annoy me"

 

"Did you call me handsome?" interjected randomly Mansam, earning a look from both women.

 

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

 

"Geez, what a noisy bunch...You've got the best manners here. You're pretty smart" Toriko commented, looking at Terry who was sitting quietly in a corner.

 

"The Battlewolf, whose nature is to never form a pack or favor anyone, has let down its guard for Toriko. Just like Rikky's attachment to me" mused Mansam.

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter beckoned over the Battlewolf, who obediently followed and sat next to him. Both of them commenced to eat together in harmony, followed by Rin's constant longing gaze of sharing the same moment with her Toriko. You turned to Chief Mansam, now remembering the reason why you all came here.

 

 

 

"Chief Mansam. What did you want to talk about with the Regal Mammoth?" you asked, making the man froze.

 

"........................I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" he shouted, throwing his chair aside. "So the reason that the GT Robo snuck in here was to keep us from leaving?! They took advantage of the chaos in order to go capture the Regal Mammoth!"

 

"Wasn't it you who suggested that we go to the arena, Chief?..."

 

"THIS IS BAD!" Mansam ignored your snarky reply, grabbing his head in both hands."Regal-chan's in their hands now!"

 

"It's all right" Rin assured, licking her ice cream. "I got a call from big brother a little while ago. Turns out he's already on this island"

 

"Sunny is?!" exclaimed Toriko, and the girl nodded.

 

"He said he'd captured the Regal Mammoth... and he's heading here right now"


	9. ◈ Heavenly King, Sunny ◈

You were all waiting outside in the garden of the Biotope to meet another of the famous Heavenly Kings, Sunny. Toriko was sitting down casually while munching happily on a piece of Drunken Cattle. With Mansam sometimes stealing a bite to his irritation.

You haven't eaten pass the quarter of what was offered in the feast of the Chief's Full Course Menu. There was just too much alcohol in the ingredients, and it would make you end up drunk in a matter of bites. Tina was busy filming Toriko, not noticing the look Rin was giving her.

With just one meeting, you already guessed that she had a thing for the Gourmet Hunter. At first, she was a little cold toward you, until you explained to the beast trainer that you had no interest in Toriko-san. It was only admiration and respect, to be honest.

Knowing that you were no 'threat' between her and Toriko, she adopted a friendly persona around you. But the same couldn't be said for the reporter's case in the moment.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san, how does your third helping of Drunken Cattle taste?" she questioned, bringing forward her mic.

 

"I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to Toriko as if you guys are on friendly terms or something!" Rin elbowed Tina's side, who flinched at the sudden hit. "And why're you here anyway!?"

 

"Chief Mansam gave me permission to get coverage of this. I'm getting video of Toriko, rare ingredients, and the Regal Mammoth!" Tina retorted with a snap.

 

"What's with these people?" sweatdropped Komatsu.

 

"Say that Sunny bastard sure is late. Does he really have the Mammoth?" muttered Toriko, and his expression turned pissed when Mansam dug his teeth into the meat.

 

"He's here!" told Rin as she looked through binoculars.

 

 

 

In the distance, you saw two figures advancing in your direction. One large and the other smaller. Your eyes bulged out of their sockets at the size of the Regal Mammoth, but even more at the man who was simply transporting it with one bare hand above his colored head of blue, pink, white and green.

 

 

 

"It's huge!" cried out your friend. "That's a Regal Mammoth?!"

 

"It's an ingredient that's been prized since ancient times, often called a 'treasure food'. It's size is overwhelming" stated Toriko.

 

"The Regal Mammoth is beyond amazing" breathed Tina. "This is a sky-high scoop!"

 

"More importantly, how can he carry that ginormous creature with one hand?..." you sweated.

 

"It's not just one hand" said Mansam, earning a look from the others. "But anyhow, that size..."

 

 

 

Suddenly, some beasts came out from their hiding spots. They certainly smelled the scent of the Regal Mammoth, licking their jaws with their long tongues.

It was a pack of Gang Hoods, now closing on the man that continued to walk with a smirk plastered on his lips. He was confident that they could do nothing against him.

 

 

 

▛                                                                          ▜

**GANG HOOD (REPTILE) - CAPTURE LEVEL 15**

▙                                                                           ▟

 

 

 

At first, they were surrounding the Heavenly King and the mammoth, and the next second they were found on the ground, sleeping. You didn't know how the man used Knocking without even making a move.

The man passed the unconscious bodies, and stopped right in front of the cliff you were all standing on. Effortlessly, he tossed the Regal Mammoth in the air, falling right above your heads. Panicking, you quickly descended the slop as Mansam caught the beast, groaning in pain as he bent his knees to absorb the impact.

 

 

 

"Ah, sorr'. That a lil' too heavy?" cooed the colored man. "But nice catch, Chief. As expected, your brute strength hasn't weakened one bit, apparently. However, it lacked 'beauty'...The way that you caught it didn't make my heart pound at all. I got no sense of being moved whats'ever...I mean, you're bowlegged, clumsy-looking, have no sexiness. You sorta give an impression of 'just get out of my sight' "

 

"Who is this guy?!" shouted Komatsu.

 

"Oi, Sunny! Don't just toss our essential Treasure Food!" Mansam reprimanded.

 

"That man is Sunny of the Four Heavenly Kings?" you inquired.

 

 

 

You released a shout of surprise when Sunny took off, floating to land right in front of you. He brought his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side as he examined each of you.

 

 

 

"I carefully carried it all this way...I would have at least liked a thank you" the girly-looking man huffed, and gave a short nod to Toriko. "It's been a while, Toriko. Your cells have become more active than before. And your skin's elasticity is higher. You've been eating well..."

 

"Quit feeling my skin like that all of a sudden..." grunted the blue haired male, touching his cheek. "It's disgusting"

 

"Rin! Wha's with those legs like clay pipes?!" Sunny whipped his head in his sister's direction as he let out a horrified shriek, pointing accusingly at the parfait she was holding. "In the time since we last saw each other, you've gotten quite the thunder thighs there! It's because you've been eating nothin' but sweet things like that, ain't it?!"

 

"This much is perfectly healthy! Anyhow, it's got nothin' to do with you, Big Bro!" she snapped in his face.

 

"Why would I want to have anything to do with such a manly little sister?!"

 

"Huh? I don't wanna hear that coming from such a girly big brother!"

 

 

 

Like any sister and brother reliationship, they bickered among each other while throwing insults. The others watched the fight uninterested, wondering how it was even possible for them to be siblings.

 

 

 

"By the way, earlier he was just having a normal conversation, but I don't remember him touching anyone" spoke Komatsu.

 

"No, he felt everyone with his 'Touches'...it's a kind of sensor" explained Toriko.

 

"All except one, looks like" Mansam butted in, pointing at Terry who was at a safe distance from where Sunny stood.

 

"A Battlewolf, huh?" hummed Sunny with a smile. "I'm quite interested in what kind of reaction I'd get by using my Touches. It would make a promising ally"

 

"No worries. That's Toriko's partner, Terry. We're planning on have him come with us on this job to capture Regal-chan"

 

"Oi, oi, oi, Regal-chan?" Sunny turned to Mansam inquisitively. "I already caught the Regal Mammoth, didn't I?"

 

"This thing's a lost child! There should be a decidedly larger parent out there somewhere!"

 

 

 

Cue Toriko and Sunny to deadpan at the Chief, weird expressions on their faces. You processed what the bald man just told you, and you gaped as you came to the realization.

 

 

 

"This is a child?!" you cried out.

 

"Just how enormous is the parent, then?" muttered with a squeak Komatsu.

 

"You've gotta hurry and capture the Regal-chan parent! Before the Bishokukai do it!"

 

"Then let's get to it" smiled Toriko.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Backpack on your shoulders, you traveled through a plain made of black grass. You saw a few animals feeding on the plant, minding their own business while you bypassed them.

Toriko released a shout of amazement, gazing at the plain while slightly drooling.

 

 

 

"This must be Black Carpet" he stated.

 

"I've never seen Black Carpet spreading this far! What a super-sized thrill!" said Tina.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                    ▜

**BLACK GRASS (PLANT) - CAPTURE LEVEL BELOW 1**

▙                                                                                     ▟

 

 

 

"If we made a salad out of this, it'd be incredible!" said Komatsu.

 

"By the way, who are you three?" Sunny inquired as he turned to look at you, Komatsu and Tina.

 

"Ah, sorry for taking so long to introduce myself. I'm..." started your friend, but was rudely cut by the Heavenly King who lifted his hand in a stop motion.

 

"I don't really care. You've really got no beauty, have you?" he stated bluntly, irking you off.

 

"If you didn't care, why did you ask in the first place?" you huffed at the tall man, who blinked down at you.

 

"Hm..."

 

 

 

You grew uncomfortable as he scrutinized you, examining every part of your body closely. After he was done with his inspection, Sunny let out an exaggerated sigh. He pushed your cheeks together, pursing your lips as he shook his head:

 

 

 

"Nothin' beautiful about you, but you sure have a stuffed bunny look. Perhaps it contributes in making you watchable..." Sunny stated.

 

"Jerk" you managed to spit in his hold.

 

"What do you usually eat?" Sunny released your cheeks, and you rubbed them painfully.

 

"Normal? This is no good. You need to pick more dec'nt foods with vitamins and collagen in them. Later I'll treat you and that boy to my Full Course Menu!"

 

"Sunny's Full Course Menu..." echoed Tina breathlessly with a blush.

 

 

 

[  **Hors d'oeuvre :** Beautiful Skin Caviar]

[  **Drink:** Charis Dragon Scale Sake ]

[  **Fish Dish :** Skin Whitening Tuna ]

[ **Meat Dish** **:** Perfect Beauty Cattle ]

[  **Salad :** Smooth Skin Bean Sprouts ]

[ **Soup :** Charis Lobster Soup ]

 

 

 

"I still haven't decided the main or the dessert yet, but they're all quite beautiful ingredients, don't you think?" stated proudly Sunny, Tina nodding dumbly.

 

"Those are a lot of ingredients that are great for the skin, which many girl adore" she said, before she returned to a composed persona as she turned her camera toward her. "One could expect nothing less from the Heavenly King, Sunny-san"

 

"You're changing your personality in front of the camera again!" cried out Komatsu.

 

"Oi, Mr. Picky Eater of the Four Heavenly King, I don't guarantee that those things'll be tasty" said Toriko over his shoulder.

 

"Shut up, Toriko! Then how's _your_ Full Course going?!"

 

"I've still only got dessert decided"

 

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sunny. "Even though you look for more ingredient than any of us, you're totally indecisive! Just as always...you're thinking of _that_ as your main?"

 

"Toriko! There's a Cocomayo Tree!" Rin quickly earned the Gourmet Hunter's attention, who stood up abruptly.

 

"Really?!" he shouted, bouncing in her direction.

 

"He's ignoring me?" sweatdropped Sunny.

 

 

 

You walked away from the group for a short moment, taking in the beautiful sight. Even though it was a dangerous place, you couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it.

You knelt down on the dark grass, taking a few sheaths to bring back in the kitchen. Once you were done, you closed your Gourmet Case and put it back inside your backpack. However, you froze midway when you heard loud footsteps coming from behind you, and the loud howl of Terry in the distance.

You only had the time to turn around that you were pulled away by an invisible force. This made you dodge a giant boulder that could have killed you on spot. You blinked a couple of times, looking over your shoulder to see Sunny smirking.

 

 

 

"The bunny should be more careful, or else it will hand up in its predator's grasp..." he stated, releasing you from whatever move he pulled just now.

 

"W-What are those?!" stammered Komatsu.

 

 

 

Three giants of stone advanced toward your group, their loud steps booming all around the plain and scaring off the animals who were calmly grazing a few seconds ago. One of them released a roar, scaring you shitless.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                               ▜

**ROCKDRUM (GIANT CRUSTACEAN) - CAPTURE LEVEL 27**

▙                                                                                                ▟

 

 

 

"Rockdrums! They are beasts who normally inhabit the beach, but when they are looking for more food, they move inland. They are ferocious creatures that destroy anything in their path in order to eat!" yelled Tina.

 

"Oh, you sure know a lot" said Toriko.

 

"Well, it comes with the job. But it's my first time ever seeing a real one!"

 

"A-Are they planning to eat us?!" cried Komatsu in panic.

 

"You guys, get back. Sunny, cover me" ordered Toriko.

 

"Don't wanna" retorted the man.

 

"Eh?! Why?!"

 

"It'd be a pain"

 

"How much of a pain it'd be isn't exactly the problem here..." waved Rin, staring blankly at her brother. "After all, they're creatures that aren't choosy about how they get their food"

 

"There's really no beauty in th' way they live, is there?" the Heavenly King sighed. "I mean, just look at them. I don't have any reason to fight them"

 

"But the meat is a delicacy! Defeating them is reason enough" blurted Toriko.

 

"Does it have nutrients and richness? If not, then there's no value in beating them"

 

"Meet me halfway at fifty percent, then!"

 

 

 

 

The Rockdrum charged its fist at Toriko, and he jumped aside to avoid it. Using his **Five Nails Punch** , he made a hole inside the beast's palm. This caused it to fall on its side, creating a huge wind that pushed you away. Parts of the Rockdrum fell around Toriko, who was clutching his arm that didn't heal up yet since his last fight. Another Rockdrum approached behind him, and Terry took this moment to jump at its face and slammed his back feet to push the beast backward.

You cheered up for the wolf, earning a cute happy bark from Terrycloth. He looked like a proud puppy. However, it was short lived as a shadow fell over you. You slowly turned around to gape at the huge Rockdrum standing right there. You screamed in fright as it grabbed your waist.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan!!!" yelled Komatsu in horror, mirroring the same looks on the others.

 

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

 

 

 

Your last word stretched longer as you were suddenly swung in the sky like a ball in a random direction, the ground and the others disappearing under your feet. The Rockdrum literally sent you flying across the whole Biotope.


	10. ◈ Meeting Again! ◈

Your screams continued to echo throughout the heavens as you plunged to your imminent death. Your limbs fled around, and your breath caught in your throat as you got closer to the ground. This is. The end of your short life. So many things you wished to get done before that. You prayed every God you knew, a miracle to save you from this hellish situation.

And to your relief, it did happen. Taking the form of a soft cushion who was a giant leaf made of applesauce. You planted head first into the sticky substance, groaning both in pain from the hard impact, and from pleasure of tasting the food. Sticking your head out of the sauce, you checked your surroundings to see where you exactly landed.

You could call that a forest, filled with giant leaves of different types of sauces, including the weird ones you couldn't name at first glance. Standing up, you squeaked as you slid against its surface, landing on a dry spot among the swamps of the Compote Keep. Yes, you did read a whole map about the Biotope before going in there.

 

 

 

"It's sticky..." you sighed, watching the bits of the applesauce stuck to your clothes like the most powerful glue in the world, Human and Gourmet World alike.

 

 

 

Though, you used this opportunity to collect some applesauce in your Gourmet Case for later. Komatsu will be delighted to use this ingredient for the Spicy Carrots Cake or even just accompanying the desserts. You blinked and hummed in confusion as you caught sight of huge flowers that you never saw before. Naively, you crossed the dirty path to reach them, leaning closer to take a sniff of its aroma. You recoiled in disgust as the strong smell.

 

 

 

"Erk! It's almost as strong as a durian! It must be a Corpse Rafflesia, and they are usually inedible, fortunately. However, they are good flowers to avoid insects eating your vegetables"

 

 

 

You yelled in fright when a long tentacle shot out from the flower's processes, attempting to grab you. You dodged, falling backward and into a swamp of cranberries compote. You coughed the substance, blinking through it to see more tentacles coming out of the Corpse Rafflesia. However, you soon found out that it was trying to catch beetles who swarming around them.

 

 

 

"Oh...At least they don't eat larger preys..." you chuckled nervously.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                   ▜

**MAPPLE BUNNY (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 2**

▙                                                                                    ▟

 

 

 

A cute Maple Bunny hopped close to one of the flowers, and your eyes bulged out of their sockets when a tentacle enrolled around the poor animal, throwing it into the giant hole. The petals shifted, and a loud sound similar to a belch came out. You gaped, face paling.

 

 

 

" _IT ATE THE WHOLE THING!?_ " you shrieked in your mind. The Corpse Rafflesia spat out bones, no doubts the ones of the Maple Bunny. " _THERE'S NO FLESH LEFT TOO!!!_ "

 

 

 

You took it as your cue to run the hell away from this place. Unfortunately, the area was filled with those flowers, and the only way to avoid them was by passing through a swamp. You didn't trust one bit what it could have inside, but you knew you didn't have a choice. Taking the risk, or facing deadly Corpse Rafflesias. 

And that's how you started your journey to find your group, hoping that nothing happened to them. The Rockdrums were pretty tough, but you guessed it was no problem for the Heavenly Kings. Well, if Sunny-san decided to fight in the end. But you had to focus first on yourself, and exit the Compote Keep and its dangerous swamps.

 

 

 

"How I wish someone was at least there with me..." you whined, gripping your backpack tightly. "If I encounter a high Capture Level beast, I'm dead meat"

 

 

 

Jumping inside the compote, you made your way through the swamp. You were slower when you reached the deeper parts, and you swore you felt something pass between your legs a few times. Not only that, but the colors became darker and more smelly. Not in a good way. The compote looked outdated for years, a few exceptions of Strawberries Lotus floating on the murky surface. They looked beyond appealing and tasty. Only the fruit could be eaten, and the leaves used for medical purpose to treat blood loss.

If only your Gourmet Case was bigger to fill in the whole plant. Suddenly, you stopped dead in your tracks when you heard a crack behind you. It echoed again but this time above your head in such a short time.

 

 

 

"W-Who's there?" you asked dumbly, sweating.

 

 

 

Your whole being became frigid when a tall figure passed through the trees in front of you. Red fur that covered the body of the GT Robo, the material used on the joints looking like bronze. Croaked sounds came out of your mouth, arms spread in the air as fear locked your limbs in place.

To your surprise, it didn't even spare a glance in your direction. It continued to walk through the trees, and soon disappeared in the distance.

 

 

 

"...What was that about?" you wondered to yourself as you calmed down. "Did it not notice me?"

 

" ** _Oh, I did_** "

 

 

 

You screamed when you heard a masculine voice speaking right behind you. You spun around, looking up at the GT Robo in fear and panic. Bullets of sweat ran down your forehead, and you gulped down the excess of saliva with difficulty. You closed your eyes tightly when its two hands shot forward and grabbed your cheeks, squeezing them painfully.

 

 

 

" ** _Cute little rabbit. Are you far from home? Don't worry, Daddy will take care of you_** " the robot cooed creepily, palming your face awkwardly.

 

"P-Please...D-Don't hurt m-me..." you pleaded in a small voice, your legs becoming jelly.

 

" ** _Now, now. Why so afraid?_** "

 

 

 

The GT Robo lifted you in the air effortlessly, until you were right above him. It was holding you by your arms tightly, the robotic fingers digging into your skin. Your heartbeat quickened, pounding in your ears.

 

 

 

"L-Let me go..." you demanded.

 

 

 

You were trying to show it you weren't afraid, but failed terribly. You were a trembling leaf at this point, and the GT Robo thought it was adorable. You yelped as it suddenly threw you on the ground, falling on your side. You placed your hands on the surface to steady yourself, but cried out softly when the robot slammed its foot right by your head. Looking up, tears were on the verge of falling.

 

 

 

" ** _Are you a chef?_** " it cocked its head aside, gazing at your Gourmet Cases. It let out a booming laugh that shook you to the bone. " ** _Terrific! I got myself a cutie to cook for me! How lucky am I today? I could easily convince the boss to take you in...Or I will sneak you..._** "

 

"I won't go anywhere with you!" you shouted.

 

" ** _Sorry, cutie. But you got no say in the matter. You're coming with me no matter what_** "

 

"HELP! SOMEONE COME TO MY HELP!" you shrieked.

 

 

 

You gasped when a hand tugged on your hair, lifting your head. You grabbed the metallic limb, sobbing quietly. The GT Robo was about to shove you over its shoulder when it suddenly froze.

 

 

 

" _ **...Aw, man. A big guy is coming. Gotta go. See you later, sweet cheeks**_ " it pinched them, before the robot released you.

 

 

 

Like the blink of an eye, the GT Robo disappeared in thin air. You were left alone, your chest heaving as the stress finally hit you like a brick wall. You weren't sure what it caused it to flee, but you were thankful. What a horrible experience. You hoped you would never see that thing again, or the person controlling the robot. Whoever it was, that man could keep his hands to himself.

You managed to stand back on your feet, but one thing comes with another. A deep growl made the earth rumble, and the ground cracked under your feet. Your eyes wandered to the swamp, and you saw a dark figure moving in it, approaching. It came out from the murky waters, hovering you easily. It was a Treacle Lobster, adult size.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                               ▜

**TREACLE LOBSTER (CRUSTACEAN) - CAPTURE LEVEL 28**

▙                                                                                                ▟

 

 

 

Molasses constantly dropped from the lobster's body, and it could reach 30 meters in length and 12 ft in height. That one certainly held a record of around 40 meters in length and 15ft in height. You dropped back on the ground, eyeing widely the Treacle Lobster. This was the end. At least you weren't eaten by a Corpse Rafflesia. Your death will be less embarrassing.

The lobster let out a terrifying sound, swinging one of its pincers in your direction. You closed your eyes, waiting for the final blow.

 

 

 

" ** _POISON RIFLE_** " a familiar voice yelled.

 

"Eh?" you blinked in surprise, watching as the Treacle Lobster fell back into the swamp, unconscious.

 

 

 

You whipped your head left and right, trying to guess who just saved you. You didn't have to think much longer that the Emperor Crow landed right beside you, your savior jumped down from its back. Your heart skipped a beat, your frown turning into a wide smile as you gazed at him:

 

 

 

"COCO-SAN!!" you yelled, scrambling to stand up as you ran toward the Gentleman.

 

 

 

The Heavenly King smiled brightly with his eyes closed, opening his arms to receive your hug. He had to put some weight in his back legs to support you as you enrolled your limbs around him at the best as you could.

 

 

 

"It's so good to see you again!" you whimpered. "It was horrifying!"

 

"I'm happy to see you too, (y/n)-chan. I was worried when I caught your electromagnetic waves mixed with a Treacle Lobster" he trailed, turning his head so he could gaze at you.

 

"Did you come for the Regal Mammoth too?"

 

"Ah, indeed. I somehow predicted that you would need my help"

 

"Well, I'm glad you found me! I thought I was going to die for sure!" you sighed in relief.

 

"Don't worry. I don't see the Shadow of Death over you" Coco told you reassuringly, and you sweatdropped.

 

"I should feel at ease...I think?"

 

 

 

Coco gently let you down, but his hands remained a bit longer on your hips. The two of you smiled at each other, a comfortable silence settling between you. Until you were broken out by whatever trance you were caught in by Kiss's indignant caw. You turned around and grinned at the crow, extending a hand toward him. Understanding what you wanted to do, the Emperor Crow bent his head and let you rub his beak tenderly.

 

 

 

"I'm happy to see you too, Kiss" you giggled.

 

"It's a rare sight to see him jealous..." mused the man, walking beside his pet. "He must care for you deeply, (y/n)-chan"

 

"Really? Even though we haven't know each other that long?"

 

"Kiss must feel a deeper connection that we have yet to discover. An animal thing" Coco continued, before he climbed on the crow's back. "We should go see the others and let them know that you're fine"

 

"Okay!" you grinned.

 

 

 

With his help, you seated yourself behind Coco and clutched his white cloak tightly. Checking on you to see if you were ready, the Heavenly King told Kiss to set off. Just like he expected, you let out a small scream by the sudden propulsion, and embraced his back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You have been soaring the sky for a few minutes already, and you realized how vast the 1st Biothope actually is. But with the Emperor Crow's incredible speed, you could cross different places in a matter of time. Passing over the White Forest and large pillars of rocks that were certainly the playground of the evil spirits, "Devil Athletics".

 

 

 

"The Regal Mammoth should be at the Regal Plateau, and I'm pretty sure the others were on their way to this destination too" explained Coco. "However...The waves of energy sure are strange..."

 

"Oh, why's that? Is it about the Bishokukai?" you wondered, tilting your body so you could gaze at his expression.

 

"Not really. From what I can understand, the Regal Mammoth is currently falling from the plateau..."

 

".....EH?!"

 

 

 

Soon enough, the Regal Plateau finally appeared. You leaned closer to gaze down, and saw a large figure lying on the ground. The size of the baby mammoth couldn't compare with that thing you were seeing. Your eyes grew like saucers, spluttering as your saliva caught in your throat.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                               ▜

**REGAL MAMMOTH (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 48**

▙                                                                                                ▟

 

 

 

"That's the Regal Mammoth?! It's bigger than the Treacle Lobster!"

 

"I will try to move closer to it. Hang on tight" Coco warned.

 

 

 

Kiss dived towards the Regal Mammoth, and that's when you noticed smaller silhouettes standing by the beast. Your expression brightened at the sight of Komatsu and the others, glad they were safe and sound.

 

 

 

"It's them! They are here!" you told the Heavenly King.

 

"And they aren't alone..." frowned the man.

 

 

 

Indeed, since they were attacked by a bunch of dark creatures with yellow lines covering their bodies. Heavycliff. Normaly, they wouldn't attack unless they felt threatened in any way. From what you read, a Heavycliff lives inside the Regal Wall at the entrance of the Regal Highlands. They certainly came out because of the Regal Mammoth falling from the plateau.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                               ▜

**HEAVYCLIFF (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 30**

▙                                                                                                ▟

 

 

 

As the beasts were starting to overpower Toriko's group, Coco intervened and poisoned the Heavycliffs, paralyzing them on the spot. They fell numbly on the ground, causing a gasp from the two Heavenly Kings, Toriko and Sunny.

 

 

 

"They won't die" assured Coco, jumping down from Kiss and landing behind them. "I used a full-body paralyzing neurotoxin"

 

"Coco!" they cried out in unison, causing the man to smile.

 

"Sorry, I'm late"

 

 

 

Komatsu shouted his name in relief and happiness, running to meet the Gentleman who welcomed the little chef with open arms. He was already crying. The others approached, except for Sunny who decided to stay back. His expression showed a face of repugnance.

The Emperor Crow landed graciously next to Coco. Bending its head, you waved at them with a huge smile.

 

 

 

"Hi, guys! Everyone is fine, I hope?" you said.

 

"(y/n)-chan!" exclaimed Komatsu, Tina and Rin in unison.

 

"I was worried that something happened to you when you were kicked away by that Rockdrum..." told your friend.

 

"I'm okay. I landed in Compote Keep and Coco-san found me, fortunately. And look at that! I got applesauce!!" you said excitedly, showing your Gourmet Case.

 

"Applesauce?! This is amazing!!"

 

 

 

The two of you high fived each other, entering a trance that only few cooks could do while the others watched with a sweatdrop. Coco chuckled at Komatsu's and your antics, before he turned to Sunny. The man princess was still standing at a safe distance from the other.

 

 

 

"Sunny. What's wrong? You drew back your Touches" noted Coco, approaching the other man and offering a hand. "It's been so long, why don't we shake hands?"

 

"Sunny-san...Did you just draw back your Touches?" Komatsu raised a brow.

 

"Yeah, they're not out right now. With Coco's eyes, he can even see Sunny's Touches" explained Toriko.

 

"Well to be precise, I can see the faint electromagnetic waves emitting from his Touches"

 

"I don't think so" huffed Sunny, which made Coco tilts his head back in confusion. "I just really hate touching you, so I don't have them out. I mean, you're a poisonous man"

 

"W-What a straightforward guy!" sweatdropped Coco.

 

"Can't you be rude for one moment, you girly jerk!" you pointed accusingly at Sunny, who flinched at your sudden burst and insult.

 

"Don't start with me, chubby cheeks!" the man scowled, grabbing and pinching them to put emphasis.

 

"Let it go already!"

 

"T-There's no need to take my defense, (y/n)-chan. I'm pretty used by now" Coco sweated.

 

 

 

You ignored the Gentleman and continued to yell insults and bicker with Sunny. At that point, you were pulling both of your cheeks exaggeratedly, making it almost look impossible for them to be stretched that way.

It only stopped when Komatsu gained your attention by yelling about the Heavycliffs, who were now standing back up. However, they remained in their position, slightly growling as a warning.

 

 

 

"Even though the Heavycliffs have practically gone mad with rage, they're still on guard" said Toriko. "Their wild instincts are sensing danger"

 

 

 

You covered your ears as a reflex while the Regal Mammoth roared, lifting itself on its back feet. They gazed at the beast in incertitude, wondering if it was even safe to stand that close to it.

 

 

 

"Don't worry" told Coco as he pulled out a bottle and drank the liquid inside. "I've already taken action. But with that gigantic body...It'll take time for the poison to spread throughout, but eventually it won't be able to move at all"

 

 

 

You gasped as the mammoth suddenly leaned backward and fell on its buttocks. The smoke pushed against your face, and you hid it to protect yourself from any flying debris. While the Regal Mammoth's lower half was paralyzed, the other remained in motion. It seems to panic a little, no doubts wondering what was happening.

 

 

 

"You already poisoned it? I knew we could count on you!" Toriko grinned while Sunny huffed, jealousy apparent in his demeanor. 

 

"Bravo, Coco-san!" shouted Komatsu.

 

"Anyhow, the real problem is what's inside of the body..." Coco trailed, gazing up at the beast. "I can see a different kind of electromagnetic wave. It seems the Bishokukai has already infiltrated it"

 

"Inside?!"

 

"I guess since it's so big, they gave up on just trying to kill it. So they went in to get the Jewel Meat directly" said Sunny. "Sounds just like them. Such an unrefined, vulgar, disgusting idea"

 

"Then it's a race against them? We should probably go inside before it's too late" you mused, the others nodding.

 

"There's no way that's possible!" scowled the hair colored male.

 

"No, it's possible" Coco retorted.

 

"Let's go in together, Sunny-san!" Komatsu pleaded to the Heavenly King, who crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Like hell I'm going into a disgusting place like that!"

 

"I think that given the position it's in now, going in through the rear would honestly be safest"

 

"COCO, HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT?!"

 

 

 

Suddenly, Toriko threw himself at Sunny and pushed the both of them out of the way as a laser beam was fired. It hit the exact spot where they were standing just a few seconds ago, and not long after, a GT Robo with pink fur landed close to the Heavenly Kings. Compared to the ones you saw before, it was huge with chains enrolled around its chest. Coco narrowed his eyes at it, walking to face the enemy head on:

 

 

 

"I heard there were new models, but I can't believe there's one as huge as this. The world of gourmet food is making strides every day. I'm really falling behind the times" he sneered.

 

"It's a high-end unit. Be careful, Coco" warned the blue haired male.

 

"I understand. It's so high-tech, I can even see the electromagnetic waves of the operator in real life. But it won't be a problem"

 

"Right. As long as it's not that guy from the cave..."

 

" ** _Now this is lucky_** " snickered the robot. " _ **So many famous people gathered in one place. Taking all these guys down would get me more credit than if I got the Jewel Meat, wouldn't it?**_ "

 

"Ah?! Who's gonna finish off whom?! You piece of junk!" scowled Sunny, and he went to charge at it when Coco stopped him.

 

"Sunny. I will take care of this. Everyone, get to the Jewel Meat as fast as possible. If they get it first it would be bad for us. And also...I noticed it when I saw Toriko, but everyone's more exhausted than I expected. The reason you withdrew your Touches had nothing to do with my poison, did it?"

 

"Heh. And I tried so hard to look nonchalant..." shrugged Sunny.

 

"I will take care of this. Go!" Coco declared, removing his cloak.

 

" ** _All of you are gonna die here!_** " the GT Robo spat, opening its jaw to reveal its cannon.

 

 

 

Coco whistled for Kiss, who dived down from the skies and made the GT Robo lose its balance before the enemy could attack them with the laser. This was the cue for the others to move, and you were about to follow them when an arm snaked around your waist.

 

 

 

" ** _Got ya_** " chuckled a familiar voice.

 

 

 

Your shriek alerted your friends who whipped around and stared at the new GT Robo with red fur in shock. Coco yelled your name in panic as you were tossed under the robot's arm, and it jumped to land beside its comrade.

 

 

 

" _(y/n)-chan!!_ " yelled in panic Komatsu.

 

" _Oi, you piece of junk. Get your disgusting hands off of her..._ " Sunny gritted his teeth along with Toriko.

 

"L-Let me go!!" you struggled, hitting every place you could on the metallic body.

 

" ** _Idiot, the fuck are you doing?_** " demanded pink GT. 

 

" ** _Got myself a cook, what else? There's no decent staff back there, and she's too cute for me to let her go. Gotta put a leash around her pretty neck and make her mine_** " the red GT responded nonchalantly.

 

" ** _Whatever, just don't get in my way like the previous asshole_** "

 

" _I can see the shadow of death over you two..._ "

 

 

 

 

The two GT Robo paused, and turned to look at Coco. His skin had turned a deep purple, having rid himself of his green turban. It's the first time you ever witnessed such an impression on the Gentleman's face, so much it looked unnatural. He was beyond pissed, with thick veins running down his temples.

 

 

 

"Let her go. Now" Coco ordered darkly, surprising his two colleagues behind him.

 

" _First time I ever saw Coco that pissed_ " muttered Toriko. " _Well, they hit a nerve by capturing (y/n)_ "

 

" _Eh? What do you mean, Toriko-san? Hit a nerve?_ " Komatsu remained clueless, questioning the Gourmet Hunter.

 

" _Oh...I see how it is_ " mused Sunny with a chuckle.

 

 

 

Coco continued to ignore them, his gaze remaining on you and the two enemies. You whispered his name shakily, groaning in pain when the red robot tightened his hold around your waist. It started to chortle, the fur all over its body ruffling as it did so.

 

 

 

" ** _Shadow of death? Are you high?_** " the pink one snapped in disbelief. 

 

"No, it's for the operators" answered Coco with a tight smile, removing the bands around his wrists and neck. "I guess because the robots' so high tech. A shadow of death for the both of you, the ones operating them, are being relayed"


	11. ◈ Jewel Meat◈

" ** _So you're saying we're going to die? What a funny bastard_** " scoffed the red GT Robo. You squeaked when it suddenly lifted you in Coco's direction, digits around the back of your collar. " ** _Are you mad I'm stealing this woman? Can't share with you pal_** "

 

"(y/n)-chan has nothing to do with our fight. Release her this instant" demanded the Heavenly King.

 

" ** _Aww...Her name is (y/n)-chan?_** " it cooed, pinching your right cheek. " ** _I would rather call you 'doll'. How about you accept my proposition and come with me?_** "

 

"C-Coco-san!" you cried, beyond frightened.

 

"Let her go!" Komatsu added, about to latch himself at the robot if it wasn't of Toriko holding his arm to stop him.

 

"Komatsu-kun. Leave it to me. Go get the Jewel Meat before it's too late" the Gentleman stated, not looking back at the group.

 

 

 

However, your friend didn't really have the choice as the Regal Mammoth suddenly roared, swinging one of its trunks in their direction. Toriko's group cried out in surprise when they were suddenly sucked in the nose of the mammoth. Coco cursed under his breath, turning his attention away from his two opponents momentarily.

 

 

 

"Coco-san, watch out!!" you warned as the pink robot opened its jaw and fired laser beams.

 

 

 

Calling Kiss, Coco jumped on top of the Emperor Crow who avoided the GT's attacks while it laughed maniacally. You yelled in pain as the red one shoved you on the ground, pinning you there with a foot on your heaving chest. The Heavenly King became distracted again at the sound of your cry, oblivious of the giant robot appearing right behind him with its palm open, ready to aim again:

 

 

 

" ** _You shouldn't be looking away at a time like this_** " it stated, before it launched a pillar of fire that burned both Kiss and Coco.

 

 

 

Dark smoke covered the two of them as the Emperor Crow continued to soar the sky, the GT Robo landing back with the earth cracking under its feet. It cackled again with its obnoxious laugh, gazing at the burned bodies of its opponents:

 

 

 

" ** _How's that?! It's a fire for cooking! Don't drop dead yet, that was just the pre-heating! Now I'm gonna slow-roast ya_** "

 

" _Pre-heating? With that level of heat? That's quite some inept cooking_ " spoke Coco, the smoke dissipating to reveal him with no wounds on his body.

 

"Coco-san!" you smiled in relief, until your saliva caught in your throat. While he didn't suffer any injuries, the top half of his clothes were ripped off to show his toned chest. Oh, you were drooling again.

 

"Doku Maku. A thin poison membrane I spread over my body to keep it protected" explained Coco as he dusted his shoulders to rid himself of the debris left of the fire. "This time, I'll be the one cooking you. **_Using the poison as the spice_** "

 

" _ **Pff. You totally failed, Gido**_ " snickered the red GT Robo, earning a dark look from the other.

 

" ** _Shut your fucking mouth already, Merlot. Once I'm done with that bastard, you're next_** "

 

 

 

You took this time to crawl yourself off from under the robot, and struggled to get up so you could run. It hummed in confusion, seeing that you were able to escape while it was looking the other way. Coco was too busy to fight against the other robot, so it was up to you to put some distance between you and the red GT. 

You gasped breathlessly when it teleported itself right in front of you, clicking its tongue and shaking one finger under your nose:

 

 

 

" ** _Where do you think you are going? Do you want to leave that badly?_** " the operator questioned.

 

"Yes! Far from you!" you narrowed your eyes at the robot, its laugh booming at your answer.

 

 

 

Pain exploded in your left cheek the moment it connected its palm with it, knocking you off from your feet. You whimpered at the stinging sensation, rubbing the scarlet part who throbbed under your fingertips.

 

 

 

" _ **Red looks good on you. So many ways to bring out this color**_ " a long, mechanic tongue trailed over the beak. " ** _Blood, blush, anger, arousal..._** "

 

 

 

You flushed at the operator's words, gritting your teeth in anger. How dare he implies such filthy thoughts about you, in the open without any shame. This guy was beyond creepy and perverted. You looked over your shoulder to see how Coco was doing, and your eyes widened as he lost his poison sword from being hit by a laser beam. The pink robot shot a familiar move,  **Peeler Shot** , at the Heavenly King who decided to jump off from Kiss and toward its direction.

 

 

 

" ** _Moron, take this!_** " Gido snarled, opening its mechanic jaw to reveal the cannon.

 

" **Poison Rifle!** " retorted Coco, his hand turning into poison and shooting a bullet inside the weapon at the same time it fired.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, it also meant that Coco had to take the hit. He fell with a grunt on the ground, the giant robot quickly scrambling to pin him down with a slam of its foot. Coco groaned at the added weight, half-lidded eyes gazing at the enemy.

 

 

 

" ** _You did something to the inside of my mouth, didn't ya? Taste transmission has been cut off, and component analysis has begun...Poison, huh?! Cheeky bastard!_** " howled the GT Robo. " ** _Something like that obviously ain't gonna work against a GT Robo!_** "

 

"Heh. I don't know about that" smirked Coco, sweat running down his face. "This is just where I wanted to be. It's far enough away from the Mammoth and (y/n)-chan's position. I can finally go all out. No one..."

 

 

 

Purple flames engulfed the Heavenly King and surrounded the robot who looked confused at Coco's words. The ground trembled as his Appetite Demon finally made its appearance above the Gentleman, form looming over its opponent.

 

 

 

"No one come close to me now" continued Coco, a purple mist escaping his pores. " **Hell Poison!** "

 

 

 

Gido looked around as the mist grew thicker, and almost filled the crater the two were in. Even from where you stood, you could smell a faint odor that made you recoil slightly out of fear and the strong toxicity it had in it.

 

 

 

" ** _I'm using a new model GT Robo, you know? I've even cleared the Poison Tide swimming test. Poison won't do a thing!_** "

 

"Poison Tide... The sea current of death, huh? That's great" smiled victoriously Coco. "Now I can compare Poison Tide and my poison to see which is more toxic!"

 

" _ **This is...A part of my vision and skin sensory signals got cut off!**_ " cried out the robot. " ** _That's quite a strong irritating odor, my sense of smell is almost completely cut off. Is this stuff volcanic gas?!_** "

 

"Hydrogen sulfide" he answered. "I created it by disassembling waste products inside my body and released it as a spray"

 

" _ **For a normal human, even a 0.1% concentration of that stuff would mean instant death. You're really something else to be able to make all this lethal poison. But too bad. GT Robos were originally designed for the purpose of infiltrating places humans can't get close to in flesh-and-blood bodies. The titanium alloy won't even corrode from a high concentration of gas from a volcanic eruption. Looks like you're out of tricks, Heavenly King Coco**_ "

 

"And what if I can create even stronger poison than this?" retorted swiftly Coco with one eye closed. "Poison strong enough to melt you into a puddle"

 

" ** _I figured out what you're trying to get me to do. This smoke is combustible gas. You're trying to make it catch on fire from my attack, aren't you? Then I think I'll deliver on your expectations. I'll show you that your plan won't have any effect on me, and at the same time, I'll get rid of this annoying smoke...so I can get a good look at your face as you die!_** " it stated while lifting its arm.

 

"COCO!" you shouted in panic.

 

 

 

They were engulfed in a large explosion when the robot fired its laser. You were pushed back by the sheer force of it, covering your body to avoid being grazed badly by the flying rocks. Merlot whistled at the demonstration, standing casually with one leg bent behind the other. Once the dust settled down, the pink GT Robo was standing with its arms spread open, as if to announce its victory:

 

 

 

" ** _Sure is sturdy, ain't it?! Even with all that gas lightning on fire and exploding, I barely took any damage! The one who took real damage is you. What a pitiful sight_** "

 

 

 

Coco's skin had returned to its creamy color, and you guessed that he was out of poison. He used everything he had in the last attack to protect himself, the barrier breaking the bar of power. You sweated furiously, your fists clenching and digging into the earth. The enemy aimed its cannon at Coco's head, about to land the last blow:

 

 

 

" ** _Looks like the shadow of death was coming from you instead...Farewell!_** "

 

 

 

You closed your eyes so you wouldn't witness this atrocious execution, hearing the deafening explosion upon contact with its target. However, when you reopened them, you were surprised and also relieved that it missed its shot at this range.

 

 

 

" ** _...I missed?_** " wondered in confusion the robot.

 

"What's wrong? That's rare for something so high-end" Coco mocked.

 

" ** _SHUT THE HELL UP! URG!_** "

 

 

 

When it went to step on Coco, it lost its balance and fell on its side. This earned a laugh from Merlot, slamming its hand against its lap. The Heavenly King lifted himself with the help of his elbows, gazing with a smirk at his opponent:

 

 

 

"Looks like it made it...to the Core Antenna. I blocked part of your electromagnetic waves. In order to throw off your sense of balance, I coated the antenna that emits those signals with my poison. A technique that block electromagnetic waves using poison. I think I'll call it 'Poison Jamming'. I shot several blasts of poison in order to verify where the Core Antenna's waves were being activated from" Coco explained, standing up fully while the operator struggled to stay in balance.

 

"I, then, found where the waves for the sensations of balance were being transmitted, and concentrated my poison there. Also, this area is the spot where the Regal Mammoth fell down from the cliff. The ground is severely indented, and hydrogen sulfide is heavier than air. The best place for the poison to be confined in would be this pit"

 

" ** _Even if by some minute chance some gas got into a gap in my body, there's no way this body should break down..._** " the robot growled.

 

"The gas was made up of highly concentrated hydrochloric acid and nitric acid, both deadly poisons that I made inside my body. I fired them and the heat of the explosion made them evaporate. They penetrated to the insides of the GT Robo body at the same time. Inside, the two acids returned from a vapor back to a liquid and amalgamated at the Core Antenna. The ratio of the acids is 3 to 1. The overwhelming oxidizing and corrosive effect of that mixture can even melt gold. Which is appropriate for its name; aqua regia"

 

" ** _I can't believe the GT Robos had such a weakness_** " growled Gido.

 

"The cause for your defeat was not your robot body, it was yourself. You got caught up in my provocations, and went out of your way to see the spectacle of the finishing blow. It's because you were conceited" Coco turned around, walking away from the robot.

 

" ** _You really piss me off_** " were the final words before it fell broken on the ground.

 

"Coco-san! You did it!" you smiled brightly, gazing down inside the crater.

 

 

 

You frowned, however, when he fell down. He was beyond exhausted for using too much poison. Which led you to another terrible reality: there was still one GT Robo left.

 

 

 

" ** _Oya. I thought you said that you would take care of me too?_** " Merlot huffed, sliding inside the crater. " ** _Don't sleep on me, bastard!_** "

 

"No! Leave him alone!" you shouted, following after the enemy.

 

"(y/n)-chan! Stay out of this! I c-can still fight..." breathed heavily Coco, leaning on one knee.

 

"You can barely stand!"

 

" ** _Doll is right. Just lay down and let me do the rest. I will make sure your death...is painful_** "

 

 

 

Without a second of hesitation, you pulled out your hammer. Sensing the weapon in your hands, Merlot slowly turned around to stare at you silently. You were shaking on your two legs, clutching your hammer close to your chest:

 

 

 

" ** _Oh? Cutie wants to fight?_** " cooed the GT Robo.

 

"Leave Coco-san alone. I won't hesitate to fight too!" you stated as firmly as possible.

 

" ** _BWAHAHAH! And what will you do? Give me a headache?_** "

 

 

 

You growled, and swinging your hammer over your head. Immediately, it grew in sizes and larger than the crater itself. Coco's eyes widened in surprise, and it's not too long that Kiss transported him to safety before you could land a blow. A small smirk graced at the corner of your lips, eyes flashing:

 

 

 

"Not a headache. _A concussion_ " you said.

 

" ** _Come on. No matter how big it is, that hammer of yours won't-_** "

 

 

 

It didn't have the time to finish its sentence that you swung your weapon down, squishing the robot between the hammer and the earth. Upon impact, a loud boom echoed all around your surroundings and the ground shook with tremors. Once it was lifted, you saw the GT broken in pieces, all limbs tangled and bent in unusual ways. Sparks were coming out of the joints, the head spinning a dozen of times.

 

 

 

" ** _Holy-y-y-y-y s-s-shit! That hurt like fucking hell!_** " the robot roared through the buzzing noise of its receptors. " _ **I'm turned on!**_ "

 

"...Eh?" was all that came out of your mouth, eyeing in disbelief the destroyed robot.

 

 

 

The operator being some kind of masochist was the last thing you expected. You grew mortified as the parts reattached themselves all on their own. Not a minute has passed that it was back on its two feet, an aura of danger emanating from the GT. The robot whipped around, form towering over your small one.

 

 

 

" ** _Do it again and I don't think I'll control myself any longer, doll_** " it snickered.

 

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" you shrieked.

 

 

 

You slammed down the hammer one more time, and you kept doing it until you were sure the robot would be reduced to dust. If it was hurting the operator, he wasn't showing it. In fact, you were starting to think it would only get him more aroused, so you stopped and took a look.

It didn't suffer any damage, but the armor seemed a little bit grazed by your hits. Your eyes bulged out of their sockets when Merlot jumped back, a strange bump between-

 

 

 

"Why did they program this?!!!!" you yelled, eyeballing it.

 

" ** _Oh, I did_** " it said nonchalantly, waving its hand.

 

"PERVERT"

 

 

 

This time, you swung your hammer and hit the robot straight in its side. You sent it flying in the sky, rocketing through the clouds until it disappeared at the horizon. You breathed heavily, falling on your knees. The adrenaline throughout the situation left you drained of your energy.

You blinked as a shadow fell over you, and your whole body froze on the spot. It was a deadly aura, the atmosphere turned cold. Slowly, you turned your head and first saw a pair of hairy legs. Lifting your gaze up, your face blanched at the sight of the thing you saw in the cave, back with the Puffer Whale.

It didn't say anything, only staring down at you. You couldn't move, fear planting your feet through the ground. Then, to your surprise, it walked away and moved to where the Regal Mammoth was standing. The GT Robo suddenly took a run, and pierced through the skin of the beast to enter its body.

The Emperor Crow's cry broke you out of whatever trance you were caught in. It's beak grabbed your collar and pulled you out of the crater. The beast landed near the spot Coco was lying tiredly, and upon your feet making contact with the ground, you ran in his direction:

 

 

 

"Coco-san! Is everything fine?!" you asked, kneeling down beside him to take a look at his wounds.

 

"(y/n)-chan, you shouldn't get too close while I don't-" he breathed.

 

"Your poison doesn't scare me, Coco-san. Even though we haven't know each other for too long, I trust you that you can control it" you smiled as you interrupted him. "Now stop fidgeting while I tend your injuries..." 

 

 

 

Coco went silent at that, and released a sigh through his nose, closing his eyes. Your fingers traveled to his arms, muscles flexing under your touch. Nothing seemed broken as you continued your examination, all the while watching the Heavenly King each expression he was making.

 

 

 

"There's no need. I am simply out of poison" he said, and you hummed in understanding.

 

"Then the only remedy will be food! Leave it to me, I will make a fine meal for you to eat, Coco-san!" you said.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a strange place to settle down a picnic, but you were determined to bring back Coco to his full energy. The others has been gone for hours, the sun already retreating at the horizon. It left a yellow and purple coloration to the sky, a beautiful contrast.

You munched over your muffins made of the compote you gathered, along with a few delicious items that Coco packed before he left.

 

 

 

"Will the others be fine?" you asked, gazing at the man.

 

"Before they were vacuumed inside the Regal Mammoth, I saw the shadow of death, but I couldn't tell who it was" Coco answered honestly.

 

"Oh no...Is there anything we can do?" you frowned in concern, and Coco shook his head negatively.

 

"I haven't recovered my strength yet. All that's left is to wait and hope my premonition was wrong..."

 

"Has there been times were your premonitions didn't come out true?"

 

"My fortunes have 97% accuracy rating. But there's indeed a few cases I was wrong partially..." the man smiled with a thoughtful expression.

 

"Say, if you don't mind, I would like to know my fortune!" you turned your body so you could face him.

 

"W-Well, is there something you want to know on a particular subject?" he said, grinning at your eagerness. It was quite endearing, if he was honest to himself.

 

"Will my mother stop bothering me with marriage?" your face turned uncharacteristically serious, almost sour.

 

"Marriage?" Coco blinked in surprise.

 

"Yes. She always implies about me giving her grandchildren...Meeting a decent and rich guy, but mostly rich...A wedding with me wearing gold instead of white..." you listed all the points, which made Coco sweatdrop.

 

"A golden dress?"

 

"Yes!" you cried out. "Even I can't believe her! So I want to know if she will stop bothering me in the future because I don't think I can support her 1034 calls a day to know if I'm still single. Or when she decides to send me random guys at my doorstep..."

 

 

 

Coco deafened the rest of what you were saying while you kept blabbering about your mother and the suitors that often arrive in mobs. The truth is, the fortune teller has already read your premonition, and his prediction came up quite a surprise for him.

 

 

 

"It's quite unusual, but the accuracy rate of this prediction is about 99%..." commenced Coco, and you stopped talking to gaze at him, stunned. "Your mother will indeed stop bothering you with suitors, but the demand for grandchildren will rise"

 

"Really?!" you cried out. "Wait, who's the guy?! Is it someone I know?- Oh, sorry. You certainly can't tell me... At least I'm sure I won't wake up to strangers at my house, right Coco-san?...Coco-san?"

 

 

 

Getting no answer from the Heavenly King, you sent a concerned look in his direction only to notice he was staring ahead, lost in his thoughts. Unknown to you, you also fell into a trance by admiring his features. God, how could he manage to enchant you with only his presence?

 

 

 

"...(y/n)-chan?"

 

"Huh?"

 

 

 

Your croak came unladylike, realizing that Coco was now staring at you in worry. The two of you blinked, before quickly evading each other's gaze with a small blush. Seriously, you thought of yourself pathetic at this point. Just a move from the man could turn you into a flushed mess.

The universe heard your call of eradicating this awkward moment by sending literally an angel from the sky. Well, when this Heavenly King wasn't rude.

 

 

 

"It's Sunny-san!!!" you cried out in surprise.

 

 

 

Said male was spat out from the Regal Mammoth's mouth along with a few wastes of beasts that it gobbled up earlier on this day. Coco was quick to react and ordered Kiss to get the beautiful man before he crashed on the ground ungraciously. Even though he was a jerk, you were relieved to see he was fine.

 

 

 

"Sunny-san, I'm glad you made it out" you smiled, but frowned in confusion as the man was hiding his face behind his hands.

 

" _These wounds, they're just from tripping when I was inside the mammoth! No way in hell an enemy gave me these!_ " his voice came out muffled, causing you to sweatdrop.

 

"Got it. More importantly, I'm glad you're okay" said Coco.

 

" _There was a freakin' huge shock that made me fall, okay?!_ " Sunny continued to argue, with the Gentleman patiently nodding in agreement. " _The enemy was a breeze, though! I won hands down!_ "

 

"We have to hurry, Sunny. Toriko and the others are in danger!"

 

 

 

Coco went to stand up, but fell on one knee in exhaustion, clutching his forehead painfully. You immediately went to help him lie down, taking a hold of his arm:

 

 

 

"You can barely stand up, so you have to rest" you said.

 

"Looks like you had some trouble, huh?" spoke Sunny.

 

"I used too much poison" Coco groaned, attempting to stand up again but you stubbornly pushed him back down.

 

"Would you care for a bite, Sunny-san? I made them with the help of the food supplies Kiss brought"

 

"Hm..." Sunny leaned down to take a look at what you just cooked. "...They look surprisingly good. Even the smell is beautiful!"

 

"But..." trailed Coco, cut by the other Heavenly King who let himself flop down on the ground, taking a canteen from the blue boxes.

 

"Sorry, but I'm taking a real rest. Plus, there's no way'n in hell I'm going back into that mammoth"

 

"Sunny, the enemy inside right now is..."

 

"You've always been too much of a worrywart, Coco. Our duties are already one" Sunny said in an almost dejected way. "The moment we entrusted Toriko to get the Jewel Meat, I think we both knew. Rather, don't you think going to help him would make Toriko feel insulted?"

 

"And if someone dies? Even then?" Coco replied.

 

"Are you saying Toriko will lose?" the male arched an elegant eyebrow. "Believe. It's a beautiful thing.."

 

 

 

Sunny dug inside the food you made, and the minute your applesauce muffins made contact with his taste buds, his whole body went frigid. You blinked, unsure how to take his reaction since the Heavenly King was just frozen on the spot, eyes wide like saucers.

 

 

 

"Sunny-san?" you asked.

 

"I-It's...It's...It's delicious!" he squeaked, earning from both you and Coco a look of dumbfoundness. Practically on the verge of tears, too. "With one bite...I feel refreshed! And it's such a simple dish!"

 

"I will take that as a compliment" you giggled. "Do you want more?"

 

"YES- I mean, of course" he quickly cleared his throat.

 

 

You waited all night for the others to come out. Long and torturous hours, wondering if they were fine. It didn't ease your worries that Coco stated a little bit earlier there was some change in the electromagnetic waves inside the Regal Mammoth.

However, there's no saying who was concerned. Through the mass of flesh, the Heavenly King couldn't distinguish the person in question. But in case, Coco sent Kiss to get a medic team. The sun has reappeared in the sky, announcing the beginning of a new day. Right at the same time the poison in the mammoth finally run out.

 

 

 

"What's happening to Toriko and the others, Coco?!" demanded Sunny. "What about Rin and Matsu?!"

 

"Believing is beautiful, right? You really are a thoroughly beautiful man, Sunny" said Coco. "No need to worry, everyone is fine. They're coming out now!"

 

"Really?!" you shouted.

 

 

 

Just like he said, the rest of your group were spitting out from the Regal Mammoth's mouth at the same time. Toriko was holding an unconscious Rin and a sparkling piece of meat over his shoulder.

 

 

 

"That must be...the Jewel Meat!" you smiled.

 

"Kya!!!" Sunny screamed, delighted. "I'll make the ultimate gentle catch! **Hair Net!** "

 

 

 

Using his hair, Sunny created a net that caught swiftly the Jewel Meat in time. Though, it made the others bounce back and faceplant on the ground. You cried out as Komatsu landed on you, letting out both groans in unison.

Toriko lifted his head, glaring bitterly at the back of Sunny:

 

 

 

"OI, JACKASS! The only thing you were gonna catch gently was the meat?!"

 

"Of course" the other huffed, before his gaze lingered on his unconscious sister. "Rin!!"

 

 

 

The male ran to her, and his hair quickly operated on the young woman. By using his Touches, he can perform surgery, even though it's only first-aid until real treatment can be done. At least Rin wasn't in any danger for the moment.

 

 

 

"I'm relieved to see you're okay" you sighed at your friend. "I was worried for you all!"

 

"Same! But what happened to the red robot? Did Coco-san get rid of him?" Komatsu raised a brow, turning to the Gentleman.

 

"I sent him flying!" you grinned proudly. "With luck, that creep won't bother me anymore..."

 

"I fear we will hear of him again" frowned Coco, and your lips parted in surprise.

 

"But...didn't you say he had the shadow of death over him?...Don't tell me he is in the 3% accuracy rate of you being wrong?! Urg...."

 

 

 

A familiar bark echoed behind you, and you all turned to see Terry sitting on top of an Obsaurus. Upon seeing Toriko, the Battle Wolf jumped off from his seat and dashed to greet the Gourmet Hunter.

 

 

 

"Terry! You made the Obsaurus into your subordinate?!" said Toriko, impressed. "You went through all that just for this guy...But still, good job, Terry!"

 

"There they are, the medical team!" said Coco, pointing to the helicopter coming your way with Kiss and...the baby Regal Mammoth?!

 

"They even brought the child?!" cried out Sunny.

 

"Looks like Kiss guided it here with them!" you chuckled.

 

"You must be happy, parent Regal!" the hunter smiled at the Regal Mammoth who roared. "Thank you so much, ancient Treasure Food, Regal Mammoth...Uh?"

 

 

 

Toriko blinked as the beast lifted its front legs, and started to stomp you under its feet. You screamed in unison with Komatsu and Tina, already running for your dear lives with the others behind, followed by an angry mammoth.

 

 

 

"Sunny, use your Fry Gaeshi!" shouted Coco in alarm.

 

"You should use your poison for this, Coco!" the other retorted, holding Rin in his arms.

 

"Who cares, let's just get back to the research lab!" Toriko smirked. "We've got the actual food, the Jewel Meat to eat!"

 

"TORIKO-SAN, IT'S RIGHT ON OUR TAILS!!"

 

"You made your will, right Komatsu?"

 

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

 

 

 

Rin made a successful recovery once the medic team performed the surgery. In fact, Johannes told you that she must have eaten an ingredient that enhanced her Gourmet Cells. They completely restored the tissues at a quick rate, and it made you happy that you would get to eat the Jewel Meat along with her.

Taking a seat around the table, you were seated between Coco and Komatsu. The others were quite excited to have a taste of the Treasure Food, and were becoming rather impatient. It was a beautiful night, dining under the stars on the roof of the research lab.

 

 

 

"Coco-san, I forgot to thank you" you gazed softly at the Heavenly King who blinked. "You saved me twice on this journey"

 

"Always a pleasure, (y/n)-chan" he beamed at you.

 

"Get a room, you two" called Toriko, causing you to flush for his amusement.

 

"Toriko-san!" you shouted.

 

" _Sorry to keep you waiting_ "

 

 

 

A waiter finally arrived with a silver plate. Lifting the lid, you were blinded by the light emanated from the meat. It was sparkly and juicy, your mouth watering.

Toriko and Rin couldn't help but gape at the sight while Komatsu and Sunny looked on the verge of tears. Again. Coco simply had a content smile on his lips.

 

 

 

"It's like daytime in just this small area" he said.

 

"This really makes it clear how the insides of that gigantic Mammoth were all lit up, huh?!" spoke Komatsu.

 

"Anyhow, let's dig in!" said Toriko, bringing his hands together as you did the same.

 

" _ **I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world! Itadakimasu!**_ "

 

 

 

Your hands were practically trembling as you took one slice of the Jewel Meat, with the others doing the same. By cutting through the meat, bouillon fireworks burst out of it, surprising you greatly.

You took a bite, and immediately the savoriness spread through your mouth. The bouillon continued to burst, but it wasn't fatty or greasy at all. And as it slid down to your stomach, your heartbeat quickened and your skin began to glow.

 

 

 

"Ah! You're glowing too, (y/n)!" cried out Komatsu. "Isn't it amazing, Toriko-san...EH?! YOU'RE GLOWING LIKE CRAZY!"

 

 

 

It was almost impossible to distinguish Toriko's figure through all the glitters and the brightness of his skin. Tina was filming the whole of it, still careful to not get Coco in her shot to his request.

 

 

 

"Ladies and gentleman, this is that ancient Treasure Food, the Jewel Meat! Toriko-san, how does it taste?" she inquired to the Gourmet Hunter who wolfed down his slice.

 

"Cut that out. You've gotta try some, too!" he said, stunning her. "At least take some with you as a souvenir. Show'em that you came with us! It's delicious!"

 

"Is that okay?" she breathed in shock, her pet gawking on top of her shoulder. You sweatdropped at the sight of Rin staring daggers at the reporter's back.

 

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm thankful to you, too. It's because you woke me up back then that I'm getting to eat the Jewel Meat with everyone right now"

 

"Toriko..."

 

"In any case, I guess it's decided..." Toriko smiled down at his drink.

 

" _What was that? What didja say just now, Toriko?_ "

 

 

 

If Toriko was glowing brightly, it was nothing compared to Sunny's hair. He was practically matching the sun itself at this point.

 

 

 

"That's one incredible shine, Sunny!" the hunter shouted in disbelief, leaning over the table to take a closer look.

 

"Sunny-san is glowing more than anyone!!!" shouted Komatsu.

 

"His electromagnetic waves strengthened along with the glow" spoke Coco in shock. "Most likely, Sunny's Gourmet Cells are extremely compatible with the Jewel Meat"

 

"So, Toriko...What was it you said?" questioned again the Heavenly King, shooting a look at his comrade with one elegant brow raised.

 

"What'd I say about what?"

 

"Didn't you just say something was.... 'decided', or something?"

 

"Oh, yeah! Only this meat has been good enough for me to want to put it in" explained Toriko. "To my Full Course as the Meat Dish!"

 

"Toriko-san!" exclaimed happily Komatsu, Rin doing the same.

 

"I agree!" she nodded.

 

" ** _Wait a second!!_** "

 

 

 

You could actually imagine the lid of the silver platter being slammed down shut just by Sunny's outraged shout. You stood there, watching dumbfounded as Toriko and Sunny headbutted each other, grinding their teeth like raged hounds:

 

 

 

"What're you doing, Sunny, you asshole?!" barked the blue haired male.

 

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm telling you not to be hasty!" retorted the other man. "Say, check out how brightly I'm shining!"

 

"God, I'll go blind if it continues like that!" you grunted, hiding your eyes from Sunny's incredible shininess. 

 

"Huh? Yeah, that's awesome" replied Toriko with a bored expression. He wasn't really impressed by his comrade's glow that surpassed any star in the evening sky. "So?"

 

"The Jewel Meat has truly...chosen me, hasn't it?" Sunny smirked, causing the others to stare in surprise.

 

"Don't tell me...Big brother..." trailed Rin.

 

"I've decided on the Jewel Meat as my Main Dish!"

 

"HOLD ON A MIN'!"

 

"WHAT'RE YA DOIN, TORIKO?!"

 

"WHY'RE YOU MAKIN' THAT YOUR MAIN?!"

 

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT'S ALL SPARKLY!"

 

"WHO THE HELL CARES HOW SPARKLY YOU ARE?!"

 

 

 

They were basically at each other's throat. You sighed dejectedly, brushing your hand in your hair. Komatsu and Coco were on the same page, staring at the two in exasperation.

 

 

 

"U-Um, can't you both of you put the Jewel Meat into your own Full Courses?" your friend suggested, earning a pissed look from both men.

 

" **NO WAY!** "

 

"My vote goes to it being Toriko's Meat Dish" Rin lifted her hand with a smile, who quickly turned into a scowl when Sunny whipped his head to stare at her:

 

"Shut the hell up, Rin!"

 

"Why don't you shut up, Big bro?!"

 

"I can't wrap up even 1 gram of the Jewel Meat!" complained Tina in the background as she tried to find a way to take back the food with her. "It's just too bright!"

 

"Shall we just eat, then?" you said with a facepalm.

 

"You're right..." sweated Coco.

 

 

 

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here are the first 10 chapters I posted for my new series. No need to panic, I'm still working on Eternity of Love. However, since I'm catching up with both the manga and the anime, I decided to slow things down a bit. So I will be working on this story alongside with One Piece. I don't want to hit a wall like my stories with D. Gray-Man, which I will rewrite eventually since I feel like I could have done better. Perhaps more content to add and review on their endings.**

**Next chapter of EOL will come out this week, so wait just a little bit! *w _ink with both eyes_ *.**


	12. ◈ Train to the Azure Mists ◈

Almost one week passed after you got the Jewel Meat. In the end, Sunny got to add the food to his Full Course Menu, which was decided between the two Heavenly Kings in a game of janken, with Sunny winning three to one against Toriko. To say the latest was a bit irritated and disappointed would be an understatement. However, Toriko was still happy to have the chance of eating the Jewel Meat in his lifetime.

You and Komatsu returned to Hotel Gourmet, and continued on your works individually. The Summit was coming soon, so both the manager and the business bureau director of IGO were quite restless.

 

 

 

"Dear (y/n)-chan, may I have a word with you?" demanded Umeda the moment he entered the restaurant.

 

"Yes, sir!" you quickly nodded, cleaning your hands and readjusting your clothes.

 

 

 

Komatsu had stopped whatever he was doing to gaze at you in confusion, mouthing if you knew anything about what the director wanted with you. You shrugged, making a face that clearly told him that you had no idea. Once you left the kitchen, you followed after the bureau director outside. You fidgeted nervously on the spot as the man led you to a large window that gave a view on the city. Your uneasiness subsided a little bit when you saw Johannes standing up abruptly from a chair when he caught sight of you.

 

 

 

"Miss (y/n)" Johannes nodded in your direction, and you curtsied back.

 

"Johannes-san"

 

"Now, my dear...You're probably wondering why I brought you here?" trailed Umeda, adjusting his shades.

 

"Did I do something wrong...?" you stuttered, and the male quickly shook his head.

 

"Of course not! In fact, I'm so impressed by your last achievements that I decided to give you a little mission. You are certainly aware of the Gourmet Submit coming the next week, right?"

 

"Yes, sir" you replied, flinching a bit as the male enrolled his arm around your shoulders. He led to you to the window, gazing outside as he said:

 

"There's a special dish I want you to make. Our newest addition from the Azect Kingdom, prince Aleijah Kwoaktuez, took a liking to our pastitsio...And three days from here he will come to have a 'first view taste' on our restaurant"

 

" _What kind of name the guy has...?_ " you thought in disbelief. " _I'm not even sure director-san has spelled it right_ "

 

"There's two particular ingredients I want you to find. Normally, I would ask Toriko to do the job, but he is gone to some place and cannot help us for the moment..." explained haughtily Umeda with a dismissive wave.

 

"Why...me? I'm just a chef" you said.

 

"A Bishokuya will be assigned for this mission, do not worry" told Johannes. "The two ingredients, which are the Viande Bleue and Sauce Bleue, are needed in the preparation"

 

"The pasta is already provided. All that is left are the last foods" smiled the business director.

 

"I thought you would choose Matsu for the job. He is more qualified than me, I'm just a sous chef" you told both men.

 

"It's exactly why I cannot let all the important recipes to you alone. Komatsu-kun has a lot of work in the kitchen, so he can't be bothered" huffed Umeda, and a thick mark appeared the side of your head at the hidden insult.

 

"I see. Then I will do my best, Director-san!" you declared with conviction. "Thank you for putting your trust in me...somewhat"

 

"The ingredients are located in a cavern in the Azure Mists. The hunter will wait for you at the train station once you reach the continent. He will have more information on your next destination from there" explained Johannes.

 

"Now, off you go!" Umeda shooed you away rudely. "You have three days.  ** _Three days_** "

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You sat down in a lonely compartment on the train. You took with you the strict necessary; a luggage containing fresh clothes, a Gourmet Case, your tools, three canteens of water, and another case filled with various foods that you could cook easily. Your mind pondered on the Gourmet Hunter that will accompany you on the journey. Wondering if he was kind or straight up terrifying. Most hunters weren't like Toriko or the other Heavenly Kings, as proved when you took the train to Gourmet Fortune. You hoped it wouldn't be the case.

Which led you to think about your destination along the ingredients you have to find. Viande Bleue is a type of beef meat rumored to have multiple enhanced capabilities on the body when eaten. Moreover, the taste is absolutely divine and holds more than a thousand of crustaceans and fishes flavors in a single piece of the meat. However, there's only one sauce it can be accompanied with, else the flavors disappear and remind blank: the Sauce Bleue. Similar to the other ingredient, the sauce is flavored by plankton and is able to hold in the savoriness of the Viande Bleue with the small organisms inside of it.

You sighed and leaned back against your seat. Even though you had three days, you felt like it won't be enough. There's no telling what you will find there or the beasts you would have to fight you way through. But the director wouldn't give you a novice as a hunter for the job, right?

 

 

 

" _Pardon me, lady, but is the seat taken?_ " a voice broke you out of your reverie, and you whipped your way to the door of the compartment.

 

 

 

You were taken aback by the physical traits of the man that just arrived. What shocked you the most was how his face resembled Coco's, the only difference being his red eyes and a nose a little bit longer by a few millimeters. Also, the man had brown hair that was stylized in a spiky and messy look. Along with his clothes, he looked like what could have been Coco if he decided to become a rocker.

 

 

 

"Ah, uh, no" you responded, blinking a couple of times.

 

 

 

You continued to eye the man even after he sat down diagonally from you. He pulled out from his leather jacket a folder, opening it to reveal a pile of papers inside of it. Your gaze turned to the window, deciding to watch the diverse fields that passed outside. Though, it wasn't long that you felt the eyes of the stranger peering at you secretly from over the stack of his work.

 

 

 

"Is it your first time going there?" he spoke with a rumble, and you blinked owlishly. "The Azure Mists?"

 

"Indeed. How would guess that?" you asked, turning your body to face him.

 

"It's a hostile region that doesn't aboard many tourist from the other countries. Few decide to come to the village of Llyne, right next to the Azure Mists. Only Bishokuyas, or in rare case chefs, take the train. By just observing your demeanor and the way you dress, I can tell right away that you are the latter..." the man smiled.

 

"You're right!" you gave a nervous smile, sweat rolling down your forehead. How long was he observing you?

 

"Name's  _'Lot'_. What about yours, lady?" he inquired.

 

"Uh...My name is (y/n)" you informed, a bit hesitant. For an instance, you swore his smile got wider upon your answer, but it quickly turned to a neutral expression.

 

"You're the one who successfully prepared the Puffer Whales a few months ago, huh? What a dream to encounter a celebrity!" Lot barked a laugh, and you blushed under the praise.

 

"Oh, I'm barely someone compared to the real chefs out there. I didn't create anything special or invent a new way to operate on Puffer Whales... I just..."

 

"Just take a compliment, lady" the man huffed, and you squeaked.

 

"Y-Yes, sir!"

 

 

 

The rest of the trip went on a silent mode, with you still blushing in embarrassment. There was only way to calm yourself down and it was by reading a good book. Still, your full attention remained on Lot, who was busy signing up papers and encircling some elements of the text in red. You wondered about what kind of profession he must have.

That's when you realized you were still staring again, and you shook your head. You returned your attention on the book, but nothing came out of it. You had a strange feeling about Lot. As if...you already met him somewhere.

 

 

 

"Do you see something you like, darlin'?" murmured a voice by your ear.

 

"Eh?!"

 

 

 

You recoiled back as Lot was now standing in front of you with his hands in the pockets of his pants. He was leering down at you with a coy smirk, and that made you realize how tall he actually was. Probably taller than Coco. You flinched as he forced you to close your book, crouching so he was at the same level as you.

 

 

 

"I'm s-sorry, but I think you a-are mistaken-" you stammered, and you were interrupted by him slamming his hands on the seat at each side of your head.

 

"C'mon. Cutie must be interested in me if you're always starin'...I'm just making it a bit easier for you"

 

"I'm not!" you argued. "I feel like I met you before, that's all!"

 

"Trust me, I would have remembered a cute woman like you" Lot cupped your chin, a toothy smile on his lips. Did he have fangs?!

 

" _Passengers, we are about to arrive at Llyne Station. Do not forget to gather all your personal effects before leaving, and thank you for choosing Gourmet Express_ "

 

 

 

Lot howled in pain as you stood up abruptly and knocked your head under his jaw. While he was falling back, you took this chance of escaping. Grabbing your things, you exited the compartment of the train along with a few others who arrived at their final stop. Unfortunately, before you could disappear in the crowd of people, an arm enrolled around your waist and you were pushed against a firm chest. You scowled a little, staring up at Lot who smirked down at you.

 

 

 

"That was rude, darlin'...I wanted to be friendly and all" the guy mused.

 

"Can you refrain from touching me? It's making me uncomfortable" you spat with a frown. To your relief, Lot lifted his hands in surrender.

 

"Okay, okay. Sorry, cutie"

 

 

 

That didn't stop him from staying close by your side, though. You grew unnerved by his closeness, even more as the two of you followed after the mob to exit the train. Until Lot came to a sudden stop. Normally, you wouldn't concern yourself about that weirdo, but you were still curious as to the reason why. The people dispersed, leaving both of you to remain in the train. Lot's red eyes narrowed to the side, checking out something outside from his peripheral view. You didn't know what it was, and before you could ask, Lot quickly bypassed you.

 

 

 

"While I hate the idea, I'm gonna leave you for now, cutie. We've places to go, don't we?" he said with a wave over his shoulder.

 

 

 

You didn't respond anything. Shaking your head at this weird change of character, you left the train to reach the hangar. It wasn't too crowded, a blue fog surrounding the atmosphere of the area. Unlike what you were inspecting, the Llyne Station was colder and creepier in terms of aesthetic. Plus, you weren't aware that the hangar was situated on the outside ([hangar](https://get.pxhere.com/photo/tree-winter-fog-mist-bridge-night-sunlight-morning-frost-city-atmosphere-river-dark-ice-lantern-weather-darkness-blue-christmas-night-city-moonlight-snowfall-fear-lights-center-style-moscow-russia-strong-freezing-moscow-river-atmospheric-phenomenon-computer-wallpaper-434839.jpg)). Your eyes traveled to a single clock with vines enrolled all around the pole, the hands showing 17:00 exactly.

 

 

 

"Already this hour?" you muttered. "I hope I will find a place to sleep..."

 

 

 

From what the director told you, the hunter should be waiting for you near the ticket office. Strangely, they had no picture or physical traits to distinguish them. Umeda simply said that they would recognize right away. You sat down on a lonely bench and waited. None of the people out there looked like a Gourmet Hunter, and none tried to engage you. Time ticked down slowly, with still no sign of the Bishokuya. 

Have they forgotten about you? Was it a bad joke from the director? There's no telling. 17:45, and no one in sight. You sighed dejectedly, your eyes skimming the pages of your book in a way to pass the time. You were about to leave this place when someone suddenly stopped in front of you, and you slowly looked up in surprise to see the last person you were expecting:

 

 

 

"Coco-san?!" you shouted, half surprised and happy. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I could ask you the same, (y/n)-chan" the male smiled down at you. "If you stay out there too long, you will catch a cold. Why don't we go somewhere warmer?"

 

"But...I'm waiting for a hunter. They should arrive at any moment" you said, and Coco arched a single brow.

 

"A Bishokuya...?"

 

 

 

The Heavenly King stared over his shoulder, frowning slightly. Following his gaze, you saw a bunch of shady men standing in a corner. Every once and then, they would send weird looks in your direction that gave you chills in the back. You shuddered, and Coco noticed right away your discomfort. He gave a reassuring smile with his eyes closed:

 

 

 

"My apologies for being late. You were certainly waiting for me" he said, and you let out a confused noise.

 

"Wait, you're the Bishokuya the director assigned me? Is it true?"

 

"Are you displeased?" Coco frowned, tilting his head to the side.

 

"N-No! Of course not!!" you quickly objected with a blush, embarrassed. "I'm more than happy to be teaming with you, Coco-san! It's just...I'm surprised that Umeda-san didn't mention that I would be working with a Heavenly King. Did you recently return as a Bishokuya?"

 

"I continue to do my fortunes, but sometime I do small jobs like this one" the Gentleman explained. "Now, shall we go? I suppose you're a bit tired from your travel..."

 

 

 

The two of you left the hangar, following a rocky path that led you through a forest. The village was situated at the end of this path, where you will eventually find an inn to stay at for the night. To your luck, Coco had already reserved a room. You stayed close by Coco's side, not trusting this forest one bit. The man didn't mind as long as you weren't too close, in fear of hurting you.

You finally arrived at Llyne after an hour of walking, and you were taken aback by the beauty of its architecture, even though the village looked a bit old ([Llyne](https://img00.deviantart.net/0f93/i/2013/283/9/a/medieval_town_by_shutupandwhisper-d6q07yv.jpg)).

 

 

 

"The inn should be around here..." stated Coco, walking ahead of you.

 

"So this is Llyne of the Azure Mists...It's breathtaking!" you said in awe, looking all around you.

 

"Be careful, (y/n)-chan. The streets at night aren't suited for a woman without an escort"

 

 

 

You didn't need to be told twice. You found the inn a few minutes later, at the far back on an alley. The fog grew thicker, you could almost take an handful of it physically. Coco eyed up and down the building, confirming that it was indeed the place you were waiting for.

The first thing you noticed once you were inside was how dusty the room for the check-in was. The webs decorated the ceiling and the columns beautifully, though. Too preoccupied to examine the area, you failed to see Coco return with a key of your room.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan, shall we go?" the male inquired, and you jumped in surprise.

 

"O-Oh, yes! Lead the way, Coco-san!"

 

 

 

The room had a far much richer look than the rest of the building ([room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/77/ab/4f77abf7b01abe068822ca6c3b899766.jpg)), excepted for the fog that still lingered inside. The chimney was turned on, but the temperature of the room remained cold. You shivered unconsciously, earning a worried look from Coco.

 

 

 

"I could ask to get more logs..." Coco said, and you shook your head.

 

"It's alright. I had worst" you gave smile, recalling the previous winters at your old apartment. The windows couldn't close fully, so you always ended up with a bit of snow inside your bedroom. "More importantly, how will we...share the bed?"

 

 

 

The thought made you blush brightly as you gazed at the canopy bed leaning against the wall from the side, curtains closed for the moment. To be honest, you didn't mind if Coco took it. After all, it wouldn't be the first time you slept on the ground. When you needed to work late at night, it wasn't shocking to find you sleeping inside the kitchen among the pile of clean plates and utensils. But Coco was having none of that.

 

 

 

"I will sleep on the couch" Coco stated, leaving no room for arguments.

 

"But, Coco-san...It doesn't look that comfortable to sleep on..." you trailed, eyeing warily the old furniture.

 

"Then what are you suggesting?" the Gentleman raised a brow, and you would have giggled embarrassingly if you didn't catch yourself in time. 

 

"Well...We could share the bed" you grinned, earning a shocked expression from Coco.

 

"I-I c-can't..." he stammered with a cute blush, faint but a bit apparent if you looked closely. "You see, I don't usually wear pajamas when I lay down..."

 

"Oh, you sleep with that black suit of yours?"

 

 

 

When you didn't get a clear response from Coco, your eyes widened like saucers. You grew slightly more embarrassed to learn of this new information about the Heavenly King. He didn't want you to have the wrong idea that he quickly caught himself, and waved his hands in front of him wildly:

 

 

 

"It's not like that! What I meant is that I remove the green bands and the suit, and I don't want to endanger your life because of the poison" Coco explained.

 

"It's the same thing as sleeping naked!" you cried out with a red face.

 

 

 

In the end, you were the one who took the bed and Coco the couch after an hour of bickering back and forth. His only argument was his poison, and it was something that bothered you a bit. Changing into your nightgown, you quickly jumped on the bed and turned on your side to face the wall.

You closed your eyes tightly as you heard Coco remove his clothes, a sigh of relief and content escaping from him as he did so. How badly you wanted to take a peek at that moment.

 

 

 

" _Come on...Just for a few seconds...NO, BAD (Y/N)!!_ " you chastised yourself, slapping your hand.

 

 

 

Your grandmother is certainly turning herself in her coffin at that moment. Not because her granddaughter was a pervert, but because you couldn't grow a pair and take a look at this fine specimen of a man. Again, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. Maybe it jumped a generation, because you couldn't recall the times your mother acted this way. In fact, if she was to look at someone in such a way, she would bleach her eyes out.

Huffing from the nose, you decided to quietly move on your other side to take a secretive look at Coco. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of the handsome man lying on the couch with a blanket covering his lower-half. Eyes closed, Coco was staring up at the ceiling with his expression calm and arms crossed in front of his chest. Seeing his bare chest and the way his muscles bulged out deliciously in this position made you lose your focus.

 

 

 

"..GYEH!" you shouted inhumanly, before slamming a hand over your mouth.

 

 

 

You whipped around at the same time Coco opened one eye to gaze at you from the corner. You pretended to be asleep, snoring exaggeratedly. The man gazed at you in silence for a few seconds, and let out a low chuckle. He found your reaction quite endearing, but he knew better. This thought left him frowning as he fell asleep, while your heart was still beating wildly in your rib cage.


	13. ◈ Misty Caverns ◈

Your eyes flickered open, turning over to check the clock's time on the wall. Almost 7:00. You yawned loudly, stretching your arms above your head as you did so. Remembering that you were sharing the room with Coco, your eyes traveled to the couch where he was resting. You bit your the inside of your cheek, seeing the blanket as slid down a bit from his waist through the night. The man was still sleeping soundly, his lips parted with a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

It had a purple tint color to it, and you guessed there was poison mixed in the saliva. You continued to admire Coco in his sleep until he started to wake up. He groaned under his breath, brushing a hand over his face to erase the tiredness.

 

 

 

"Good morning, Coco-san" you whispered, beaming at him.

"(y/n)-chan?..." he replied inquisitively, before a small and soft smile stretched on his lips. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Hm" you gave a nod. "What about you?"

"Same..."

 

 

 

You went to the bathroom to take a quick shower while Coco changed himself in his clothes. He chuckled under his breath as he heard your soft humming inside. His eyes then lingered to the window, and his brows furrowed at something unusual. Marks were engraved into the wood from the inside, the lid barely ajar. Did someone enter the room while you both were asleep? No, he knew he would have sensed the electromagnetic waves no matter how deep his sleep was.

Coco's thoughts were interrupted as the door of the bathroom opened, and you slid out with a sheepish smile and flushed cheeks from the heat.

 

 

 

"I'm hungry. Do we grab something before we head to our destination?" you asked, and the Heavenly King gave a short nod.

"After you, (y/n)-chan"

 

 

 

The living room wasn't too lively just like yesterday, you noted as you descended the stairs with the fortune teller following close behind you. The person at the check-in, who didn't look better than a walking zombie, remained still behind the counter without even acknowledging you or Coco with a spare glance. You found this a bit rude, but you didn't comment.

However, as you passed the desk, a grunt escaped the man's lips:

 

 

 

" _A message for the lady_ " he stated, emotionless. You turned to him with a brow raised.

"A message for me?" you demanded.

" _A man asked me to deliver this package to you, madame_ "

 

 

 

The employee pushed a box in your direction, and you hesitated for a moment before you took it. You examined the cover silently, turning the object at every angle and even shaking it.

 

 

 

" _Careful. What's inside is fragile_ " the zombie warned.

"Who left it?"

" _He did not state his name_ "

 

 

 

This made the situation even weirder. What reason would they use anonymity to give you this package? You couldn't question the man further as he disappeared behind the counter, leaving you and Coco to stare in disbelief. After you took a table and ordered the breakfast, you placed gently the box on the surface.

 

 

 

"I wonder what it could be..." you mused, tracing the edges of the object. 

"I can't tell with the electromagnetic waves. In any case, what's inside isn't alive" spoke Coco with a hum. "You should still be careful with it, (y/n)-chan"

 

 

 

You untied the ribbons, and removed the lid of the box. What you found inside left you dumbfounded. It was a necklace, a red like blood ruby adorned with gold designs. It looked expensive, and you were wondering who could have been kind enough to give you this gift. There was no card left inside our a note. All the box contained was this piece of jewelry.

 

 

 

"It's so beautiful..." you breathed. "But I can't possibly accept that. I don't even know the person's name. And why would he give me such an extravagant gift?"

"Perhaps an admirer?" suggested Coco, taking a sip of his tea. "One of your mother's suitors?"

"Erk...That wouldn't surprise me" your expression turned nasty at the thought. "Oh, I hope I will soon meet the guy that will end this nightmare"

 

 

 

This caused the Heavenly King to let out a cough as the liquid passed in the wrong hole, punching his chest a couple of times. You sent a concerned look in his direction, but the dark haired male dismissed it quickly with a wave of his hand. The necklace however was soon forgotten as you engaged in a discussion with Coco, talking about random things to your task at hand.

 

 

 

"Johannes-san told me we should find both ingredients inside the Tranquil Chasm, a cave situated in the Azure Mists" you said.

"If I remember correctly, we have to take a tramway that will lead us to the limits of the village where we will have to walk a long way through a swamp filled with beasts over Level 30"

"Over 30?!" you cried out.

"They will hardly be our concerns. My poison will keep them at bay. The true challenge lays inside the cave...Particularly the guardians of the Viande Bleue: Poison Catoblepas, with a capture level of 45 at least. They can kill with simply a gaze or the fumes of poison from their breath"

"They sure are..." you sweatdropped with a deadpan. "How do we exactly get pass them?"

"Poison Catoblepas have long necks that stretch all the way to the ground. So eyes always linger there unless they make the effort of lifting the stiff appendage. I should have no problem in knocking them out before they look at us, and their breath should be no problem for me. I'm mostly worried for you, (y/n)-chan. Are you still sure you want to adventure in such a dangerous place? I could enter the cave alone" Coco suggested, but you shook your head.

"I feel like I have to be here no matter what. I will simply keep my distances once we reach the location of the Viande Bleue" you smiled. "Beside, I trust you enough that you won't let them hurt me"

"Of course not" the Heavenly King returned your smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You were persuaded that your day would be everything except calm. Not a minute you were inside the tramway, Coco was bombarded with fangirls who unfortunately recognized him on the spot. The poor man had to literally push them back with a shoe in the face. You both only earned your peace three stops from your destination, when most people who took the transport left.

You had placed the necklace inside your backpack after Coco insisted that you shouldn't wear it until you discovered who sent you this. You were wondering if it had anything to do with one of his fortunes. The fog deepened since you left the inn, but the locals stated it was normal. The cause was said to be coming from the Azure Mists, where few mountain ranges surrounded the town. 60 % made of ice at the top, and the rest being underground lava, the fog only forms in the swamps and descends by the strong winds of a current that passes through them and the mountains.

As told, the tramway left you and the Heavenly King at the exit of the village. The second your feet landed on the moist ground, it quickly disappeared at the horizon as if the conductor has seen a ghost.

 

 

 

"The atmosphere is...eerie" you breathed. "Are you sure there's nothing else we should be careful about, Coco-san?"

"We won't take too long in the swamps before we reach the cave, so it's fine" he said, already walking on the path that will lead you to your destination.

"...If you say so..."

 

 

 

If he wasn't seeing the shadow of death over your head, then it was fine, right? There's nothing for you to be afraid of. At least, that's what you were trying to convince yourself with as your legs plunged in the shallow water of the swamps. You shuddered at the sensation, moving in large strides to progress through this creepy place. You stared ahead to see that Coco wasn't really struggling as the water barely reached his calves. You were a bit jealous of his height at that point.

One wrong move on your part, and you would find yourself completely soaked with the murky substance. That's when you felt something slither between your legs, and you bit your lips in nervousness as you took your courage in hands by gazing down at the source. It was a tongue. A long appendage enrolled around your ankle and rubbing the skin, which it soon became uncomfortable.

 

 

 

"C-Coco-san..." you trailed, making the male stop in his tracks and give a look of concern in your direction.

 

 

 

It quickly turned into a panicked expression as Coco's eyes grew large like saucers, his lips parting in shock. You were swung and lifted upside-down. Screaming, your limbs wobbled in every direction as a dark body exited the water. The first thing you noticed about the beast was how large its teeth were, every hair of your body standing on edge at the sharpness. Two empty black spots serving as eyes glared right at you, unblinking. The long tongue that held you captive belonged to this creature that resembled a shark with short fins and a colorless body.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                          ▜

**AZURE SHARK (FISH) - CAPTURE LEVEL 32**

▙                                                                                          ▟

 

 

 

"Stay still!" shouted Coco as he removed the green bands around his wrists.

 

 

 

This earned a deep roar from the beast who stepped back from the Heavenly King, sensing the danger of his poison. Coco shot several bullets as an attempt to paralyze the shark. Even with its large body, it was able to dodge the projectiles. All the while you screamed as you were tossed in every direction. The situation took a sudden turn when the Azure Shark plunged into the deepest part of the swamps, bringing you with it.

The tongue slithered around your throat and squeezed the air out of you. You grabbed the appendage, wincing as you became lightheaded by the lack of oxygen. Another body entered the water, following after you and the shark. The beast opened its jaw wide, the tongue retracting to bring you closer to its mouth. You panicked, even more when the teeth became sharper.

 

 

 

" ** _Poison Cannon!_** "

 

 

 

A ball of lethal poison was fired inside the Azure Shark's mouth, causing it to clamp shut its jaw. The body shook with seizures, groans escaping the beast. The tongue released you from its hold and you were soon grabbed by Coco who swam back to the surface. Both of you coughed and took a huge gulp of fresh air once you were out of the swamps. Falling on your side, the cold air hitting your skin completely froze you and you shivered.

 

 

 

"T-Thank you, C-Coco-san..." your teeth chattered.

 

 

 

You blinked when the man enveloped you in his cloak, quickly warming you up. Your cheeks reddened, and you gazed down at your laps while Coco tied up the knots to keep the cloth from sliding. Once done, his hands that radiated warm slid against the edge while he stared absently at you.

 

 

 

"Stay close to me, (y/n)-chan. The swamps are more dangerous than I anticipated...Which it's a bit strange. The townsfolk said that Azure Sharks exclusively live in the deepest parts of the swamps" he affirmed, a frown appearing on his face.

 

 

 

The two of you stood up and continued your way to the cave. The air around you grew colder as you both approached a  narrow and rocky passage between two mountains once you were out of the swamps. Insects crawled out between the cracks, and you paled at the sight of a long snake sticking its head out from the other side of the wall to eat them. While you freaked out internally, Coco remained calm and passed the snake without even looking at it for a second.

You jogged after the Heavenly King, shuddering at the way the beast was glaring at you from its spot. One wrong move, and it would bite your head off.

 

 

 

"Coco-san, have you noticed how drastically the temperature changed? It feels like I'm walking in a blizzard..." you said.

"Certainly it means that we are close..."

 

 

 

The path led to an opening, with what supposed to be the Tranquil Chasm ahead. It was a cave like no others, with the entrance being a large gap in the ground. As you got closer, you could hear the sound of a waterfall echoing deep from the opening. Coco approached the entrance carefully, before he put down the bag that contained the tools you would need to advance in the cave.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan, get on my back" the Heavenly King demanded, and you gave a nod.

 

 

 

While the man bent down, you climbed on his back and held unto him like a koala. He slowly descended inside the cave, hopping on the walls until you reached the floor. There was no need for light, since the cave was mostly lit by the water who was shining a bright, purple color. The moment you stepped on the ground, you nearly fell on your butt. The floor was a bit slippery, an unknown liquid pouring out from cracks in the walls.

 

 

 

"Stalactites?" hummed Coco as your finger dug into the crack and you tasted the water.

"It tastes like lemonade" you concluded after a short pause. "A strange mix of lavender and maple, but it's really good!"

"Shall we proceed?"

"Hm-mm!"

 

 

 

The two of you went ahead and entered a passageway that only got thinner and thinner as you go on. To the point you had to crawl sometimes on your knees or to move side way like a crab. You breathed in and out as you faced your first obstacle. The opening between the walls was small, but you could manage to pass if you pulled your stomach in. Holding a huge amount of air, you jumped through the opening with a bit of difficulty, and fell on your side with a squeak of surprise.

 

 

 

"Are you okay, (y/n)-chan?" inquired Coco behind you.

"I'm fine!" you replied. "Be careful once you pass this part of the cave!"

"...Eh...."

 

 

 

The moment the Heavenly King tried to pass through the slit, his upper part got caught between the walls. You blinked a few times, gaping in silence. Coco grew embarrassed when you suddenly let out loud giggles. The sight was pretty hilarious to look at. Even more when he tried to squeeze himself out. At least the walls were wet so he could get out with a few tries.

You continued a long time inside the cave, with no sight of the Viande Bleue or Sauce Bleue. Suddenly, the ceiling shook under tremors, and both you and Coco froze on the place. It stopped after around ten seconds, but it didn't ease your mind one bit.

 

 

 

"Is there something else in the cave?" you questioned fearfully.

"Tranquil Chasm is the home of Poison Catoblepas. I do not recall of any other beast mentioned..." frowned Coco. "There's three levels: the 'Upper-Floor', 'Main-Floor', and 'Underground-Floor'. We are right now on the Main-Floor. My guess is that the Viande Bleue must be somewhere on the lower floor with the Catoplebas, and perhaps the Sauce Bleue is here or the floor above us" he said.

"Should we split? I could make my way to the Upper-Floor while you handle the Viande Bleue"

"Hm. There's no telling if the Catoblepas are really close to the Viande Bleue. Probably the main horde are guarding the ingredient while sentinels are placed to the upper floors..."

"By splitting we would buy time, but if there is indeed a bunch of Catoblepas, I will simply stay away and return here" you suggested. "There's no need to be my bodyguard all the time!"

"Are you truly sure?"

"Aye!" you grinned, eyes closed.

 

 

 

Coco sighed and shook his head, but he didn't argue any further. He didn't need a crystal ball to know you wouldn't come back on your decision. You were too stubborn, after all. The man departed for the Underground-Floor while you made your way to the floor above you. You had to squeeze yourself a few times through cracks and climbed holes that were twice your size before you reached the Upper-Floor.

You lost your foot and slid down to land face first on a wet surface. You coughed, lifting your head only to gape in awe at the majestuous display in front of you. It looked like a fountain with water glowing a blue color pouring out of tiny holes that made the eyes of a statue.

 

 

 

"Is that...the Sauce Bleue?" your voice resonated through the walls of the cave in awe.

 

 

 

A delicious smell filled the air, bringing you to an environment close to the ocean. It filled your mind with peace and you felt more relaxed than a few minutes ago. Stepping forward, you readied your Gourmet Case as you got closer to the source. However, your whole body froze up when the ground suddenly shook in tremors. A loud beeping sound echoed from your backpack.

Something red was glowing through the fabric, and you noted in horror that it came from the place you put the necklace before leaving the inn. The ceiling shook wildly under another series of hits, and it finally gave off. You threw yourself on the side to avoid the rubble, bringing your arms above your head to protect yourself. 

Ears ringing, your lungs squeezed at the unhealthy air that filled them. You coughed while the smoke disappeared and the dust settled back on the ground. A shadow lifted itself from where you once stood before the ceiling broke. It stepped into the light of the Sauce Bleue, and your breath caught in your throat as you recognized the red fur of a GT Robot.

 

 

 

" ** _Damn it all. That guy owns me 50 bucks for sending me to this hole...Now, where is-?_** "

 

 

 

The robot's talk came to a sudden stop when it caught sight of the Sauce Bleue, and you gritted your teeth internally. You couldn't allow them to have a hold on the sauce. Stupidly, you dashed at the GT Robot without a second of hesitation and tried to land a blow on it. Unfortunately, it seems like it suspected that you were here because the next thing you knew, you were suspended in the air. The robot held you tightly, claws around your throat.

 

 

 

" ** _Well, well. We meet again_** " Merlot stated in a surly manner. " ** _You missed me, Doll?_** "

 

"Of course not!" you managed to shout angrily.

 

" ** _Ah, but I must thank you for wearing my little gift...Or at least, that you brought it with you_** " he trailed with his robotic voice, and you grew confused at his words.

 

"W-What do you mean?!"

 

" _ **That necklace served me to track you down to the Tranquil Chasm. I also appreciate that the poisonous bastard took care of the pesky creatures that could have become an hindrance to my mission**_ " Merlot told you. " ** _Now, I can bring the Sauce Bleue to the boss...and a cute chef too!_** "

 

"As if I will let you go without a fight!"

 

 

 

The GT Robot simply laughed at your poor attempts to punch and kick him. You were probably more struggling than fighting back at the moment. You prayed for Coco to make a sudden appearance and take care of this guy, but you remembered that the earthquake must have done some damages to the lower floors too. And there was no way to tell if he was able to pass through the Poison Catoblepas safely. They certainly became more aware of their surroundings with the shock. Merlot suddenly tossed you in the direction of the source, your Gourmet Case hitting the floor harshly at the impact. 

 

 

 

" ** _Put the Sauce Bleue inside. Make it quick, the boss is a bit impatient and moody_** " the robot ordered.

 

"I won't!" you puffed your cheeks at it, causing Merlot to let out a sigh of frustration.

 

" ** _Come on, sweet cheeks. You don't need to fill it up completely, half of the case will be enough. You don't want to make me angry, do you? I can be rough around my playthings when I'm mad_** "

 

 

 

Against your will, you started to fill your Gourmet Case with the Sauce Bleue. You couldn't really protest with a gun shoved behind your head. A bit delicate in handling the sauce, you were taking your sweet time. Not that you wanted to piss him off, but something was telling you to not go fast, or else the properties of the Sauce Bleue wouldn't be at the top of their quality.

 

 

 

" ** _What are you waiting for? Just shove it all in one shot-_** "

 

"I can't!" you cut him, irritated. "Or else the taste will simply fade!"

 

" ** _Do I look like I care? Just do it already!_** " Merlot snarled.

 

 

 

Before he could do anything, the ground shook under your feet. Everything disappeared and you found yourself falling with the GT Robot following after you. Luckily, you landed in another source of water while Merlot was pushed away to another floor. Sticking your head out and gasping for air, you swam to the shore and crawled your way out of the lake. Coughing a bit, you lifted your gaze only to freeze in horror.

A creature with a long neck was standing there, facing the ground in the other way. Huge claws digging into the earth and dirt, with dark fur rolling down its back. Puffs of violet smoke was coming out from its nostrils, and you came to the realization of where you actually landed. Behind it, a larger group was spread around, all keeping their heads down. They were Poison Catoblepas, in the flesh.

 

 

▛                                                                                          ▜

**POISON CATOBLEPAS (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 35**

▙                                                                                          ▟

 

 

 

You quickly stood up and ran behind a pillar of rock to hide yourself from their view. As long as you didn't gaze right at their eyes, you should be fine. And you were at a good distance away from them to avoid inhaling their poison. If you ended up in the Underground-Floor, then where was Coco?

Did something happen to him? You hoped not. You were afraid of taking a look around because of the beasts. What if you accidentally met the gaze of one? Turned to stone? Dying on the spot? Those thoughts weren't really encouraging. With the robot of Gourmet Corp. out of the way, it will be easier for your to breath.

Suddenly,something touched your shoulder and you were about to let out a scream when a warm hand prevented you from doing so. You looked over your shoulder and you were relieved to find the dark eyes of Coco gazing at you in concern.

 

 

 

"Coco-san!" you whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I'm so glad to see you!"

 

"What happened? Everything collapsed, and I feared the worst...But I'm also glad to see that you're okay, (y/n)-chan" the Heavenly King told you.

 

"Coco-san, there's a robot of the Gourmet Corp. here! He tracked us down with this necklace" you said as you showed him the piece of jewelry in question.

 

 

 

The man took it and examined the ruby closely. His fingers traced the rock for a moment, and you were taken aback when he suddenly crushed it. Reopening his hand, among the debris that was left of the ruby, there was a small chip that pint-pointed your position with a tracker. Coco discarded the ruby and the chip, tossing them both in the small lake. Now, Gourmet Corp. couldn't track you down anymore.

 

 

 

"Where you able to find the Sauce Bleue?" Coco inquired, which pulled you out of your reverie.

 

"Y-Yes! Here, take a look!" you said and showed him your Gourmet Case. The sauce was still glowing brightly in the container.

 

"Good. Now, all that's left is the Viande Bleue...Please, stay here while I take care of this"

 

 

 

Just like in the cave of the Puffer Whale, Coco removed the bandages around his wrists and the turban. Immediately, his skin turned deep purple. He began to walk in the direction of the Poison Catoblepas, each step quiet and slow. He skirted through the mob of beasts that didn't even move a muscle after he passed them. On your part, you were sweating bullets. You weren't concerned about the poison, but their eyes.

It became tricky once the Heavenly King reached an altar where most Catoblepas rested. It was difficult to figure out if they were just sleeping or simply hung their head down naturally. However, Coco was gazing at only one thing: the Viande Bleue.

The ingredient morphed from another type of sauce that could be considered similar to the Sauce Bleue. You were unsure of the process, but you knew that it began with stalactites forming atop of the sauce and eventually falling after their germination. Called "Protein Stalactite", it can only sprout and survive from a cave of cold environments. Once the germination done, they fall into the sauce where they eventually become a part of the Viande Bleue. But what happens before that?

 

 

 

"Can you see it?" you asked.

 

"It's...hard to say. It doesn't match the description left by IGO" Coco replied.

 

 

 

Your face paled when suddenly a Catoblepas lifted its head in Coco's direction. To his luck, he was facing the other way, but he was still unaware of the beast lurking behind him. Another followed, before each of them advanced in the direction of the altar. With his skills, Coco noted the change in the Poison Catoblepas' movements. He closed his eyes and slowly took a step back while they continued to make their way to the Viande Bleue.

To your astonishment, the beasts didn't pay any mind to the Heavenly King and bent their heads to the sauce. Their eyes glowed brightly and the sauce shifted as they continued to gaze at it. Soon enough, the sauce morphed to something more spongy before it became the ingredient you were all waiting for: the Viande Bleue. The Poison Catoblepas retreated from the room after having their fill, and you ran to Coco's side who looked surprised.

 

 

 

"Who would have thought that the gaze of a Catoblepas could mature the Protein Stalactites inside the sauce to the Viande Bleue..." said Coco.

 

"So their eyes weren't exactly deadly...I'm relieved that they didn't hurt you, Coco-san" you smiled at the man.

 

"Our mission is now done. We got our hands on the Viande Bleue and the Sauce Bleue"

 

"Director-san will certainly be glad...All that's left is preparing the pastitio for the prince. I hope I will be able to meet his demands..." you told with a hint of worry in your voice.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After returning to the village to take your luggage, you soon found yourself back in the train to return home with the two ingredients. Coco was sharing your compartment, deeply lost in his book he brought with him. You felt a little bored since you had nothing to pass the time. Sometime, you would send secretive looks in his direction. If you have to stay for at least 3 hours in the same room with the handsome man, then admiring him just a little bit once in a while wouldn't hurt the eye. Right?

Back at Hotel Gourmet, after Coco left you to return to his own duties, you were taken aback when the manager and the director suddenly appeared in front of your face.

 

 

 

"Oh, my dear! I was so worried when I heard the news!" Umeda shouted uncharacteristically.

 

"N-News? What news? What's going on?!" you demanded, unnerved.

 

"Don't tell me you're not aware of what happened at the Llyne Station? The Bishokuya who was assigned on this mission was  _murdered_!" told the manager in disbelief, earning yourself a confused look.

 

"But...I don't understand. Wasn't Coco the one you sent?"

 

"The Heavenly King Coco? What are you talking about, sous chef?!"

 

"Coco was the one who showed up at the train station. We gathered the two ingredients: the Viande Bleue and the Sauce Bleue!"

 

 

 

As proof, you handed over the Gourmet Case containing the ingredients. As if forgetting completely the situation, Umeda's expression lightened up as if it was Christmas Day. He grabbed the case from your hands and turned on his heels to walk back to the elevator:

 

 

 

"How glorious! Well, it doesn't matter anymore since you have the ingredients!" the director shouted over his shoulder.

 

"A man was killed..." you sweatdropped.

 

"No matter! Get back to your duties! You have a delicious meal to cook for Prince Aleijah Kwoak-something!"

 

 

 

The director disappeared in the elevator, leaving you and the manager to stare at each other blankly. You never expected your return to be that weird.

 

 

 

"Manager-san...What exactly happened?" you inquired.

 

"It will be clearer if you read this..." he told you as he handed the newspaper.

 

 

 

You read the page and found in bold letters:  ** _MAN FOUND MURDERED AT LLYNE STATION._** It was written that not even the police found a clue on the scene. The man was brutally murdered, and the weapon was nowhere to be found. There was a photo of the victim next to the article, so you guessed that both men found out of the tragedy that way. A few bystanders who said that they 'witnessed' the crime told different stories, but the majority all had something in common. They told the officers that the murderer had dark brown hair and red-colored eyes.

You froze up at this information. Strangely, it reminded you of the man that was in the same compartment as yours when you took the train to the Azure Mists. You recalled that his name was 'Lot'. You shuddered a bit at the thought of sharing the same room with a murderer.

 

 

 

"Still...Why would Coco suddenly show up to help me?" you mumbled to yourself.

 


	14. ◈ Bubbly Tuna ◈

 

"Congratulations for your dish! The first aperçu of the Pâte Bleue was a success" Komatsu smiled at you when you returned to the kitchens.

 

"I was a bit intimidated at first...The prince still held such a cold expression even though he said it was delicious" you said, some hair sticking to your head from your messy bun.

 

 

 

The prince was the newest addition to the Gourmet Summit. Next in line to the throne, he was about to be crowned soon to replace his father who caught an incurable illness. To meet his expectations, you passed hours to prepare the pastitio with the Viande Bleue and the Sauce Bleue. With the help of Komatsu, both the preparation and the appearance turned out successful. The moment your friend had a taste of the Pâte Bleue, he couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear and mumbled out things about how it was divine for his taste buds.

So much that he almost lost track of his own time on working on the Bubbly Tuna, a dish he must serve in three days before the Gourmet Summit. A Mermaituna only has 200 grams of this meat in its body, and only reaches its peak seven days after the capture. It becomes inedible after the seventh day. Right now, Komatsu was struggling with the sauce.

 

 

 

"You know what surprised me the most? The reaction he had the moment he ate the pasta" Komatsu told you.

 

"A-Aye...So strange coming from someone who looks so cold and emotionless" you sweatdropped as you recalled the memory.

 

 

 

_Everyone was lined up against the wall while Prince Aleijah Kwoaktuez strutted inside the hotel's venue, followed by his guards. He had a strict expression upon his face the moment he entered Hotel Gourmet, cold blue eyes wandering around the place before it settled on the director and the manager. The latter was sweating profusely while he made eye contact with royalty. You and Komatsu were worst. Stressed couldn't even define properly how you felt at the moment, and your friend was trembling on his two feet._

_The long-haired man stopped in front of Umeda who was smiling confidently, arms behind his back. The director bowed his head and the manager welcomed the prince to in his humble hotel. Not long after, you were all brought at the private floor of the hotel, specially reserved for the summit._

 

 

 

_"I hope you will enjoy this dish: Pâte Bleue. Made with the special ingredients of the Viande Bleue and the Sauce Bleue, the pastitio will refresh your spirit and mind" you spoke with a tint of nervousness in your voice._

 

 

 

_The prince dismissed you with one look that sent chills in your back. You thought for a moment that he was about to order your execution. You took several steps backward until you met the wall, beads of sweat rolling down your forehead. Picking up the golden fork in an elegant manner, he started to eat the pastitio slowly. Once done with the first bite, the man suddenly froze up, eyes widening like saucers._

_The guards quickly gathered around the prince, inquiring if the royal was okay or if there was a drop of poison in it. To everyone's disbelief, the man's eyes filled with tears and he let out a bubbly laugh._

 

 

 

_"This feeling...It has been so long since I felt like this!" he exclaimed, the guards eyeballing the royal._

 

_"This is the first time I've seen the prince laugh since the king's condition was revealed..." muttered a guard to his friend._

 

_"The pasta is sublime, and each times I bite into a piece of meat, it's an explosion of flavors! Blue lobsters, white shrimp caviar, tilapia,...I can taste them all together. And the sauce!...Absolutely terrific!"_

 

_"Oh, we are more than pleased to hear that, your majesty!" stated the director. "Know that more will be served at the Gourmet Summit"_

 

_"Who is the chef that made this dish? The little man over there?" the prince pointed to Komatsu who flinched in surprise._

 

_"M-Me? Uh, n-no! Well, I did work on this, b-but it was mostly my sous chef: (y/n)!" your friend answered._

 

_"T-That would be me" you answered with a nervous smile, lifting your hand to gain the attention of the prince. "However, the head chef did help me a lot for the presentation-"_

 

_"You. Come work at my castle" the man demanded strictly, and you gaped at him._

 

_"E-Eh?!"_

 

 

 

It took a lot of persuasion from the director and the manager to change the prince's mind, who was pigheaded to bring you back with him to his kingdom. Now that you were finished with this job, you could return to your usual tasks in helping Komatsu in the kitchen. However, he too was now caught in a situation that demanded all of his attention.

 

 

 

"No matter what I do, I can't get the sauce right..." muttered Komatsu.

 

"Did you try with a bit of Sauce Bleue? Maybe it will work with the dish" you suggested, and your friend hummed negatively.

 

"There isn't enough left for me to use, with the Gourmet Summit and all. I tried everything in the kitchen, but nothing is bringing out the flavors of the Mermaituna"

 

"Perhaps we could look in a market at the World Kitchen. I heard they received new shipments not too long ago. Surely we will find something that could accompany the dish..."

 

 

 

Not long after, the two of you left the hotel. There wasn't much to do since your priorities were on the preparation of dishes that would be served at the reunion. As long as you stayed focused on your task, the manager didn't mind.

Unfortunately, your search and efforts didn't come to fruition for the both of you. Nothing interesting to meet the eye that could help you. Upon checking out a stand, you heard a familiar voice behind you:

 

 

 

"Well if it isn't Komatsu and (y/n)? What's up? You got such glum faces you two" spoke Tom as he arrived.

 

"Ah, Tom-san!" you exclaimed in unison with Komatsu.

 

"We're having a hard time in searching a sauce that could go with the Bubbly Tuna..." Komatsu explained.

 

"Bubbly Tuna, huh?" he hummed in curiosity.

 

"I made lots of different kinds to try out, but the sauce always lost to the taste of the Bubbly Tuna. I'm missing some certain flavor in the sauce, and I need to find the ingredient just right in less than five days"

 

" _Komatsu-kun! (y/n)-chan!_ "

 

 

 

You cried out in surprise when someone clutched your shoulders and spun you around to face your assailant. You sweatdropped when you realized it was Tina with her feathered friend, Kruppoh. She looked distressed, somewhat.

 

 

 

"Just who I need!" she shouted, before her expression turned sour. "Where's Toriko?"

 

"Toriko-san? I haven't seen him lately" you answered, and Komatsu nodded in confirmation behind you.

 

"What?! I thought that if I came here I'd be able to meet Toriko and get a gourmet scoop! But Toriko isn't anywhere!" Tina whined, and the bird perched on her shoulder squawked indignantly. "Where'd he go?!"

 

"I-I D-DON'T KNOW!" you panicked while she continued to shake you wildly.

 

"If you're looking for Toriko, he went on a trip. Two days ago, to Wu Jungle" Tom told you three.

 

"That's ridiculously far away!"

 

"But, wait! That's it!" Komatsu shouted suddenly. "I remember hearing something. In Wu Jungle on the Wul Continent, there's a fruit that can be used as an ingredient to make a delicious sauce. The Wulstar Sauce Fruit"

 

"Oh! That's a good idea, Komatsu!" you said, punching a fist into your hand in realization. "It would make a good sauce to go with the Bubbly Tuna"

 

"And make a dish that even President Dohem would approve of!" your friend smiled.

 

"Bubbly Tuna? Dohem? I smell it, a mountain-sized serving of a scoop!" Tina mumbled to herself as she clutched her fist in determination.

 

"It's too dangerous for your three to go to Wul Jungle alone" Tom tried to reason.

 

"If we go with an enormous, mountain-sized serving of speed, we might be able to meet up with Toriko!" Tina argued.

 

 

 

On cue, the sound of a helicopter became louder to your ears as one of IGO stopped above your heads. As it got closer to the ground, you saw the pilot and realized it was Johannes:

 

 

 

" _You called?_ " the man inquired.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Falling once more off your seat, you awkwardly managed to not puke on the spot as the helicopter went through another fit of turbulence and air pockets. Johannes didn't look too affected by the sudden changes, while both Komatsu and Tina were holding themselves tightly in their seat.

 

 

 

"I think I'm going to be sick..." said Komatsu, his face turning into a shade of green.

 

"Toriko-san should be arriving at the Wul Continent around now. We'll need to hurry" Johannes noted as the helicopter suddenly did a drop.

 

"I can't take all these G-forces..." groaned Tina while she clutched the pilot's seat. "Can you do something about this?"

 

"Someone from Gourmet TV who decided to come with us on their own...you  _do_ have permission to collect data here, right?"

 

"A historical scoop is at stake, so my superiors gave me permission immediately" she sweated, noticing the dark look Johannes was sending to her.

 

"Not permission from  _them_. From the IGO..."

 

"There's freedom of the press!"

 

"You're saying you're riding in my helicopter without permission from the IGO?!"

 

 

 

They continued to bicker back and forth all the duration of the flight. On the other hand, you tuned down their voices to think about your destination. The Wul Continent can be measured with a total area of 1.02 billion square kilometers. Boasting the 3rd largest area in the Human World, and located in the northern part of the continent was Wu Jungle. Also nicknamed Hell Plant with all sorts of carnivorous flowers growing there. It was a dangerous forest.

 

 

 

"Oh, it's Wu Jungle!" suddenly shouted Komatsu as he looked through a window. "And...Toriko-san?!!!"

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter was indeed down there with Terry. The two were currently entering the forest, and disappeared inside. However, Johannes couldn't land too close to the jungle because of the monsters lurking there. Though, he still decided to bring down the helicopter a few kilometers away from the entrance of the jungle.

 

 

 

"Since Toriko-san already adventured inside, it's too dangerous for us to enter Wu Jungle alone" spoke Johannes as you all stopped in front of the creepy forest. "It would be a good plan to wait here for Toriko's return"

 

"Then how about bringing those Peaceful Flowers with us?" you suggested as you bent down to gather the flowers. "If we have this, we'll be able to go inside whilst protecting ourselves from danger"

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                   ▜

**PEACEFUL FLOWER (PLANT) - CAPTURE LEVEL LESS THAN 1**

▙                                                                                                    ▟

 

 

 

This flower preferred tranquil environments and will wilt when menacing creatures are close. Containing six petals in total, it takes a beast of Level 10 for one petal to wilt. They are considered indispensable for any beginning Gourmet Hunter.

 

 

 

"Really?" Komatsu inquired as he bent down too to take some of the flowers.

 

"Hm...I still think it would be best to wait for Toriko-san" told Johannes.

 

"But the expiration date of the Bubbly Tuna is three days from now. The flight home will take two days, so we can only stay here a day"

 

 

 

Suddenly, the bushes moved wildly. You all took a defensive stance while you waited for the creature to come out. You were a bit relieved when it was Zombie who came out of there with his men. The three stumbled forward, almost falling on their knees.

 

 

 

"Zombie-san?" your friend called, unsure.

 

"It's not Zombie, it's Zongeh-sama!!!" the male shouted angrily.

 

" _Z-Zongeh-sama, on your head!_ "

 

 

 

Some kind of blue fruit was on top of his head. At first, it looked like it was an egg, before it melted on the spot and fell all over Zongeh's face. He struggled to get rid of it and threw the sticky substance on a tree in the jungle.

 

 

 

"Trees and plants keep swarming from all over. It's like they're my groupies" the bulky man complained.

 

"I think they were just attacking you..." you sweatdropped. "But good job in making it out alive"

 

"Or is he really a zombie...?" Komatsu wondered and Tina hummed in agreement.

 

"I ain't a zombie! I told you, I'm Zongeh-sama, dammit! But, in this place, there were some carnivorous plants that really did look like zombies...This forest is seriously dangerous"

 

"And we still need to enter"

 

 

 

Surprisingly, Komatsu was the first one to walk into the forest, and soon followed by you and the others. With the flower on you, it was easier to navigate without encountering any beast that could be harmful. And you were lucky enough to fall upon Mentaikomugi, mentaiko flavored wheat.

Your friend tried to make a spice out of Parmezansho Fruit with the plant and his Gourmet Spicer, but it ended up too spicy to eat. Poor Zongeh was fuming from the ears and nostrils, his face completely red.

 

 

 

"Sorry!" Komatsu apologized once more to the hunter. "I guess it's a failure..."

 

"It's too damn hot!!!" cried out Zongeh, gesticulating wildly. "My mouth is burning hot!"

 

"Guys, is it me or were those trees not here before?" Tina hummed, aiming her camera behind you.

 

 

 

Taking a look, you confirmed that those trees and plants weren't here before you arrived. You were wondering if the scope of the forest spread at an incredibly fast speed. Deciding it would be better to move out of the way, your group tried to retrace their steps.

But the moment you reached the landing spot of the helicopter, you found Johannes struggling with vines. They were enrolling themselves around the engine, and the male had enough time to get out before the helicopter was crushed between them. At that, half of a petal wilted from your flower.

 

 

 

"A Capture Level 5 beast is coming" said Komatsu.

 

 

 

A shriek echoed above your heads, and you looked up to see a Flying Peach Squirrel soaring in the sky and diving into your direction.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                   ▜

**FLYING PEACH SQUIRREL (MAMMAL) - CAPTURE LEVEL 6**

▙                                                                                                    ▟

 

 

 

Screams of panic echoed from your group as you all took off to run away from the beast who was dangerously hovering you. Tina whipped her head at Zongeh, spatting out:

 

 

 

"Do something! You're a Bishokuya, right, Tonbi?!"

 

"No, I'm Zombie! Er, no, I MEAN ZONGEH! I already went all out beating up the things in this forest today! If I do anymore I'll just feel bad for them!" he told cockily.

 

" _Is this really the time to be blowing your own horn?!_ " said exasperated one of his men.

 

 

 

Then, the beast suddenly stopped chasing you and made a quick turn to disappear in the deepest part of the forest. You took it as a good opportunity to breathe while you stopped running. It was short-lived however when a full petal wilted from the Peaceful Flower. A giant, plant lizard came out from the jungle, right behind you.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                               ▜

**ALOE FRILL-NECK LIZARD  (PLANT BEAST) CAPTURE LEVEL - 10**

▙                                                                                                               ▟

 

 

The beast roared at you, and you all took off running in the opposite direction. Strangely, Komatsu did a sharp turn as something shined in the bushes for a second. You followed, calling after him in disbelief. Only Johannes and Tina saw the sudden change, while Zongeh and his men continued to run with the lizard at their necks.

You found your friend kneeling in front of a small tree with vials, a star-shaped sign engraved in them. It was a Wulstar Sauce Tree, but the fruits weren't ripe yet. 

 

 

 

"Komatsu-kun! (y/n)-chan! What are you going..." Tina said as she arrived with Johannes.

 

"At a time like that?!" cried out the man when he saw the tree. "We have to hurry up and get out of here!"

 

"I can't yet!" Komatsu responded, earning a grunt of disbelief from him. "The fruits aren't ripe yet"

 

"But this isn't the time to be saying things like..." the reporter tried to reason with the chef as loud footsteps that shook the whole island were coming closer to your direction.

 

"I can't just leave here empty handed" your friend frowned. "I have resolve as a chef, too!"

 

 

 

The lizard came out between the trees at the same time the fruits grew at their full size. Komatsu quickly snatched one, and the four of you dashed out of here. Unfortunately, the beast used its frill-neck to grab your friend at the last second, shoving him inside its mouth. You screamed Komatsu's name, gazing in horror as the creature ate the small man in one bite.

It looked satisfied with its meal, until the aloe around its neck popped out and fell on the ground. It started to cough and spat out a cloud of spice. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed a trembling Komatsu who was holding his Gourmet Spicer. The beast took this time to run away, its mouth still spitting out the hot spice.

 

 

 

"Are you okay, Matsu?!" you inquired as you knelt by him.

 

"Y-Yeah...It saved my life! That spice from before really helped me" he replied with a smile. "It's thanks to the warning Coco-san gave me before we left the Biotope 1"

 

"Oh. When he told us that something you failed at would save your life? So that's what it meant"

 

" _So, did my beautiful appearance not mean anything?!_ "

 

 

 

You blinked in surprise as you turned around to see the Heavenly King Sunny-san. How long has he been standing there?! You didn't even hear him approach. Said male had his arms crossed in front of him, an indignant look on his face. He was practically pouting like a child.

 

 

 

"Eh? Sunny-san?" Komatsu asked. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Ah, uh, that. I came to get that" he answered, not sounding that sure in the first place. "The lizard's aloe. It got quite a moisturizing effect. It'll be great for my beautiful skin and cuticles"

 

" _Komatsu?_ "

 

"Ah! Toriko-san!"

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter had decided to make an appearance at this exact moment, a bag over his shoulder containing the BB Corn Tom-san told you about. Terry was at his side, tail waggling happily to see you all again. Both Tina and Komatsu ran up to him, bombarding him with questions while Sunny stayed behind, sulking that he wasn't receiving the same attention.

 

 

 

"What's with the big difference compared to when I showed up?" he muttered.

 

"I came to get the Wulstar Sauce Fruit" Komatsu told Toriko, showing the vial containing the fruit. "Do you have the BB Corn in your bag?"

 

"Yeah. Now I'm going to turn this stuff into popcorn. Wanna come, too?"

 

"That's okay" the chef shook his head, earning a surprised look from Tina.

 

"Eh?! Why?!" she cried out.

 

"I'd like to see the popcorn, but I have something to do" Komatsu continued, and Toriko exhaled with a smile.

 

"Gotcha"

 

 

 

The next thing you knew, you were inside Sunny's private helicopter with the others while Toriko and Terry continued their route. Tina hunched over Komatsu's seat, a questioning look on her face:

 

 

 

"Getting to see BB Corn popcorn, that was a really rare opportunity" she said.

 

"But I have to get back to the IGO and use this fruit to make a sauce that goes well with the Bubbly Tuna. It's my job" Komatsu replied determinedly.

 

"Something you have to do, huh?" she smiled.

 

"Okay, I'd really like to eat Bubbly Tuna with that beautiful fruit's sauce" Sunny declared. "In a magnificent flight, let's head back at top-speed!"

 

 

 

You shrieked as the helicopter suddenly gained speed, throwing you backward with Komatsu and Tina. Johannes was holding unto the seat, sweating while Sunny didn't look that much affected by the flight.

 

 

 

"S-Sunny-san, you can't eat any!" cried out Komatsu while you were upside-down in the air.

 

"It's okay, isn't it? Or is that summit a higher priority than me?"

 

"PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was night when you reached home after two days of flight, five minutes before the clock struck 7:00 PM, which was the time limit before the Mermaituna's expiration. Hotel Gourmet was swarmed by interviewers and reporters who were filming the Gourmet Summit. However, the crowd quickly dissipated when Sunny literally charged at them to land the helicopter.

You let out a scream as you were propelled forward, followed by Komatsu and Tina. The Heavenly King simply exited his private jet with a triumphant look on his face:

 

 

 

"For me, that was a beautiful and wild landing" he said smugly.

 

"Would you please properly land it on the roof?" Komatsu asked dizzily.

 

"And do it a little more quietly?" added Tina.

 

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US" you shouted indignantly.

 

"I told you, we were over capacity and the controls weren't working!" Sunny replied in a pissed manner. "And yet I somehow managed to get us here on time, ain't that enough?!"

 

"Being dead, it wouldn't have mattered anymore, Sunny-san!!"

 

 

 

Before he could reply, you were interrupted by a mob of reporters who demanded to talk to Komatsu. Luckily, Johannes and a few agents of IGO stopped the crowd from approaching further. He turned his head in the direction of Komatsu, telling him to go while they were handling this situation.

With a nod, you all ran in the direction of the hotel. Climbing the stairs at an insane speed (in which both you and Komatsu nearly tripped a couple of times), you reached the top floor where the council was gathered and barged into the room out of breath.

 

 

 

"P-Please wait!" yelled Komatsu, panting heavily.

 

 

 

President Dohem froze at the sudden shout, his mouth still wide open with a bit of Bubbly Tuna hooked at his fork. The director called your friend's name in both surprise and relief. Komatsu didn't waste any time and pulled out his Gourmet Spicer with the Wulstar Sauce.

He provided the assortment to the dish, who glowed much more than before under the bewildered eyes of everyone. Then, out of sudden, the Bubbly Tuna transformed itself into bubbles that floated away.

 

 

 

"If the time runs out on the Bubbly Tuna, it turns into bubbles and disappears" Sunny explained as he arrived at the entrance. "Just like the legend of the Little Mermaid, who couldn't convey her feelings to the one she loved and turned into sea foam. That is the reason why it bears the names Mermaituna and Bubbly Tuna"

 

"It can't be..." whispered Komatsu as the president of the Roto Republic stood up abruptly from his chair and knocked it down on the floor.

 

" _My long awaited Bubbly Tuna..._ " the man started, enraged. " _You got me excited for nothing! Forget this silly summit, I'm returning to my country!_ "

 

"President, p-please wait just a moment!" stammered the director, tugging on his arm to prevent the man from leaving the hotel.

 

"We failed..." you blinked sadly while Komatsu fell on his knees.

 

"I can't believe it..." your friend sweated.

 

" _That effort won't go down the drain_ "

 

 

 

Your head shot up at the sound of Coco's voice, and you found the man standing at the doorway with a bag that contained another, fresh Bubbly Tuna. The others gazed at him in disbelief, not believing this sight.

 

 

 

"Coco-san!" you exclaimed brightly. "You caught another one?!"

 

"The truth is that one of my clients in divination's prediction was leading them to a Mermaituna. Catching three of them, I brought one with me as compensation for my fortune telling. Knowing there was risk for you to return late for the summit, I hurried here with it as a replacement" he explained with a smile.

 

"A-Another damn beautiful appearance!" Sunny cried out, his hair standing on end. "I'm so pissed!"

 

" _You may have gone through a lot to get it here, but that Bubbly Tuna is not worth eating. Bubbly Tuna matures starting from when it's caught and reaches its peak taste after seven days. After just being caught, the flavor will be weak_ " President Dohem told.

 

"No! If I make a sauce using a Wulstar Sauce Fruit, it should make up the difference in taste!" Komatsu intervened, blocking the president from moving.

 

"But Komatsu..." you interrupted, earning a look from your friend. With one finger, you dug into the sauce left by the Bubbly Tuna and tasted it on your tongue. "...It's still missing one flavor"

 

"Huh? Wait, I see...There wasn't enough salt content..."

 

"I will go get the salt-"

 

"Ordinary salt won't be enough for the impact of this flavor" Komatsu stopped you.

 

"Then how?!" wondered Tina. "Isn't the Wulstar Sauce Fruit the fruit that makes the ultimate sauce?"

 

"It's probable that the fruit was picked too early" Coco pointed out. "I've heard that this ingredient absorbs the minerals in the soil and converts it to salt content. Most likely, you picked the fruit before it had a chance to absorb enough minerals"

 

"No way..." breathed Komatsu.

 

" _Uh...if you need salt, I've got some_ "

 

"Huh?!"

 

"T-Toriko-san?!"

 

 

 

The blue haired man was holding out a bag of salt in his hand, grinning sheepishly. You weren't even aware of his presence until he announced himself right at that moment. He certainly came back shortly after you left the Wul Continent.

 

 

 

"I got volcanic ash salt from Wul Volcano. I brought some with me in case I wanted to add some to the BB Corn" the Gourmet Hunter shrugged, and Komatsu's eyes became teary.

 

"I knew I could count on you, Toriko-san!"

 

"E-Even Toriko made a beautiful appearance?! I'm super pissed off!" yelled Sunny.

 

 

 

Making it back in the kitchens, you all worked to prepare the dish for the president before he changed his mind. As you added the salt to the Bubbly Tuna, you noticed that it suddenly matured. When Komatsu served the dish to President Dohem, you were holding your breath.

Will he love it?

Your doubts soon disappeared when you saw the president crying his eyes out after his first bite. The meal melted beautifully in his mouth, and he was quickly done with his plate. He stood up from his chair while both the manager and the director were folding their hands nervously, edging closer to hear his commentary.

 

 

 

" _A magnificent sauce to go with exquisite Bubbly Tuna. Wonderful job, chef_ " he stated, shaking Komatsu's hand.

 

"Thank you very much, sir!" he replied, relieved to receive a positive note.

 

"But how did the Bubbly Tuna mature?" Tina questioned with a tilt of her head.

 

"The growth rate of the plants in Wu Jungle is incredibly fast. The Wulstar Sauce Fruit must have the effect of accelerating it. It has the power to make raw ingredients ripen more deliciously" you said.

 

"Truly the zenith of sauces, wouldn't you agree?" Coco added.

 

"And with the salt Toriko brought, it was stopped at just the right maturity. Truly a magnificent seasoning" Sunny shuddered.

 

"President, about the voting for the bill..." the director leaned closer, rubbing his hands.

 

" _If it's for an IGO with a chef that produces such delicious cooking, I believe in you_ " the president accepted the offer.

 

 

 

The chairmen cheered loudly at this declaration, and Toriko decided to celebrate Komatsu's success by bringing BB Corn to the menu tonight. Not long after, both your friend's dishes of the Bubbly Tuna and your Pâte Bleue were served at each table.

The guests were content with the food and demanded a lot of refills. You smiled at their expressions, relishing the happiness that was displayed in their demeanor. Even though Tina was sulking a bit because her camera broke from Sunny's wild landing. You noted that Coco was sitting by himself, and walked in his direction.

 

 

 

"Do you enjoy the food, Coco-san?" you inquired, stopping beside the Gentleman.

 

"It's delicious. And I feel quite refreshed with your dish, (y/n)-chan. You also did a good job" Coco complimented, making you blush brightly.

 

"I-It's nothing!" you stuttered, waving your hand. "I'm more than happy to hear that!"

 

 

 

Your cheeks reddened even more when he smiled at you with his eyes closed, and you quickly looked away while you grabbed those flaming tomatoes. Good, now you were acting all awkward around him.

 

 

 

" _MAGNIFICENT!_ " exclaimed the voice of Sunny in the background.

 

 

 

You couldn't help but giggle at the expression he was making while he ate down your dish and Toriko's BB Corn. It seems like another one appreciated what you made.

 

 

 

" _Well then, everyone!_ " Director Umeda suddenly announced while he walked on the stage. " _With an unanimous vote, the bill has been approved. For the ET Rice hand-formed sushi! The shoyu will not go on the rice, but on the topping!_ "

 

 

 

At that, both you and Komatsu (who was all the way at the other end of the restaurant) faceplanted together. Concerned, Coco sent a look in your direction and sweatdropped at the sight of your beaten up state.

 

 

 

"Is that something you need a bill to pass?" you muttered. "The world was saved by something like that?"

 


	15. ◈ Century Soup ◈

You tugged on your [puffy dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB11JKqIVXXXXbfXFXXq6xXFXXXm/New-Anime-Love-Live-Hoshizora-Rin-Cosplay-Costume-Sweet-Candy-Lolita-Puffy-Maid-Dress-Halloween-Costume.jpg) while you dusted the fabric. You didn't remember the last time you got to wear casual clothes. Since you passed most of your daytime in the kitchens or running after ingredients, what could be considered normal to see you in would be your uniform at your workplace. But today was different. You finally earned yourself a few days off after the Gourmet Summit, and you decided to take them as an opportunity to buy new tools and clothes.

Doing a 360 in front of the mirror, you concluded that you looked good enough to enter the largest city in the Human World: Gourmet Town. There was many points of interest, with Gourmet Town Central Station and Gourmet Towers where most of them earned 10 stars.

 

 

 

"All ready" you smiled at yourself in the reflection.

 

 

 

Leaving your apartment that was situated in an isolated part of a small town northeast to Hotel Gourmet, you made your way to the train station. From there, you would reach Gourmet Town in under half an hour. To your luck, it wasn't too crowded inside so you were able to read in peace. When you reached your destination's station, you were still left in awe at the splendor of this town even though you visited this place a lot of times.

Most of your personal cooking tools came from there, but they all add a cheap price of them so they would break easily. You couldn't afford really the professional ones since the average price was around five million yen. And those were made by industries who only had 3 stars. Even the drinks and the food they served there was hard to afford too.

 

 

 

"Where should I go first?..." you wondered after you paid the fee to enter.

 

 

 

You checked down on your list of things to buy. Most of them you could find at the Gourmet Department Store who was on the other side of the town. As always, the place was crowded with people that came from all around the world. However, you were more than surprised to come across Bishokuyas. There were a lot more of them than usual, and you wondered if there was anything special happening.

Humming sounds left from your lips as you browsed through the shelves, stopping in front of kitchen utensils that took your interest. Your fingers trailed over each of them as you continued to sing under your breath.

 

 

 

" _A song that most hummingbirds chirp, isn't that right?_ "

 

"Eh?"

 

 

 

You stared to your left, and found an old woman with pink knot-tied hair. She has a small and hunched body, wearing a pink sweater with orange pants. Her wide wrinkled face showed a content smile while she gazed at you with her tiny eyes.

Though, your mouth opened in astonishment when you finally recognized her as Setsuno, one of the Gourmet Living Legends and one of the top five chefs in the world. You would have bowed there and now in front of her if your legs weren't frozen on the spot.

 

 

 

"Y-Y-You are...Setsuno-sama! I can't believe I'm meeting such an important figure in all the history of the Gourmet Age!" you exclaimed, bowing your head in respect at her.

 

"No need to act so formal around me, young lady. You can call me 'Setsunon'..." she replied with a shake of her head.

 

"O-Okay, then. Wow, there's so much I want to ask you. I greatly admire you since I'm a chef too-"

 

"A chef, hm?" Setsuno cut you. "Do you often hum too while you are cooking?"

 

"Huh...I don't really know. If I do it, it's completely unconscious" you answered to Granny Setsu. "Why asking that?"

 

"Oh, small talk you know? I heard you earlier while you were surveying the cutting boards, and it reminded me of an old chef that used to cook while humming. But, here I am jabbering like an old lady when you certainly have more important things to do than listen to old me..." she mused.

 

"Oh, no! It's a pleasure to talk with you, Setsunon. I'm more worried about wasting your own time, you see?"

 

"If it was the case, I wouldn't be talking to you" Granny Setsu scoffed, earning a sweatdrop from you while you muttered a 'Right' under your breath. "To be honest, I'm supposed to meet someone but as usual, he is late..."

 

"While you are waiting for him, you don't mind if I keep you company?"

 

"Of course not!"

 

 

 

You chattered with Setsuno for a long time while you were waiting for the person to show up. The two of you exchanged many stories and Granny Setsu gladly gave you some cooking tips. Though, at some point, a ruckus escalated from all around you. A man wearing some ninja clothes with a large bag over his shoulders came charging in your direction. Your eyes widened when you caught sight of Komatsu inside.

 

 

 

"Komatsu?!" you croaked in surprise.

 

" _Outta my way, old lady!_ " the thief spat venomously at Granny Setsu.

 

"Geez, how unruly..." she muttered before swinging her cane and sent the man flying and crashing on the ground.

 

 

 

The content inside the bag came out and dropped on the floor, leaving the unconscious thief sprawled on it. Komatsu crawled his way out while rubbing his head in pain, and you knelt beside him to help him out.

 

 

 

"Are you okay, Matsu?"  you inquired worriedly.

 

"(y/n)-chan? You're also here?" he groaned, wincing a bit. "Ow..."

 

" _Komatsu!_ " yelled the voice of Toriko who finally arrived on the scene.

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter blinked when he caught sight of you, offering a wave of his hand and a toothy smile:

 

 

 

"Yo, (y/n)! Glad to catch you here too!" he said.

 

"Toriko-san!"

 

 

 

Wearing a plain white suit, the man looked cleaner than the last time you saw him. In fact, you could actually believe he was on some kind of date. But why would Komatsu be here too? Toriko's gaze traveled from you to Setsuno, who gaped at her in surprise:

 

 

 

"G-Granny Setsu!"

 

"You're late, Toriko" smiled the old woman, and you gaze between them back and forth. "I already finished all my preparations"

 

"You know each other?" you questioned.

 

"He's the man I was waiting for"

 

"Sorry. As you can see, we got wrapped up in a little mishap" the Gourmet Hunter rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 

 

 

Toriko made the introductions, and Komatsu couldn't help but quickly go into fanboy mode. All the while, Granny Setsu didn't stop glaring at Toriko as she scrutinized him.

 

 

 

"Toriko, you're really not proper" she hummed lowly with a disapproving look.

 

"Huh? But I'm dressed up in a suit and everything..." he argued, tugging on his yellow tie.

 

 

Toriko flinched and froze when Setsuno suddenly grabbed him and tugged the man down as if he weighted nothing. She brushed and replaced his hair so it looked like a pompadour. She smiled once she finished, blushing a bit:

 

 

 

"There we go"

 

"What the hell's this?!" he cried out.

 

"A proper appearance starts from the feet up" she told.

 

"But this is my head!"

 

"I really like it" the old woman sighed while a red tint appeared across her nose, bringing a hand upon her face. "I feel like I'm falling in love"

 

"Cut that out!" Toriko snapped, ruffling his hair until it was back the way it was.

 

"I have no intention of making food for people who don't know their manners. Today's reservation is canceled" Granny Setsu frowned, turning her back to Toriko.

 

"My apologies. Is this satisfactory?" he resumed, his hair now a more exaggerated version of the previous pompadour.

 

"You're quite a looker, Toriko" she giggled walking away with him in tow.

 

"So are you, Granny Setsu. You have quite the pretty face and have max attention to detail" Toriko complimented.

 

"What...is this?" Komatsu sweatdropped.

 

 

 

While you were waiting for Setsuno to finish buying things, Toriko told you that he actually waited four years to make a reservation with her. It was supposed that she only opened her shop once a month, only for the old woman to rectify this statement by saying it depended on the mood.

Once done, you were all on your way to Setsuno's shop through a subway transportation.

 

 

 

"So you're a chef, Komatsu-kun? Like (y/n)-chan right here?" Setsuno wondered.

 

"Yes. I work as the head chef at Hotel Gourmet. And (y/n) is my sous chef"

 

"IGO hotel, eh? Is Ichi-chan doing well?"

 

"I-Ichi-chan?"

 

"The IGO's president" Toriko told you. "Granny Setsu and that old man go back a long ways"

 

"We worked together when we were young" she explained.

 

"I've heard about Bishokuya looking for the best chefs, and chefs looking the strongest Bishokuya to form combos with. When he was young, the President used to be a famous Bishokuya" Komatsu continued, and Setsuno nodded once in awhile to confirm his statement. "Might it be that the chef that formed a combo with the President is..."

 

"Absolutely not" Granny Setsu interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

 

"Okay, forget that" your friend facepalmed.

 

"I was with a man named Jiro"

 

"J-Jiro? You don't mean Knocking Master Jiro?..." you asked, and her face brightened at his name.

 

"Oh, you've heard of him?"

 

"Jiro saved both mine and Komatsu's lives"

 

"Is that right? Jiro would capture and I'd cook. We had a combo for quite a long time. We even went to Gourmet World together. We were even in love" Setsuno sighed happily as she recalled those precious memories.

 

"So romantic!" you blushed, entwining your hands together while both Toriko and Komatsu gave you weird looks.

 

"So that's why my hair's like this" Toriko groaned under his breath.

 

 

 

It was night when you came out of the air subway, following after Granny Setsu. Her restaurant was situated far from the center of the town, even though there are lots of chain restaurants owned by her. However, the statues of the famous chef they have all over them were embarrassing.

 

 

 

"We're here. This my shop" the old woman told when you arrived in front of a large building that could almost be considered as a castle.

 

"It's huge!" yelled Komatsu in amazement. "Isn't this a palace?!"

 

"Just what you'd expect for a Gourmet Human National Treasure's restaurant" you breathed.

 

"Guys, come on!" Toriko called, standing in front of a small, dilapidated restaurant.

 

"OVER THERE?!" you both cried in unison.

 

 

 

Though, you reminded to yourself to not judge a book by its cover. Granny Setsu flipped a wooden sign that spelled 'SHIIIN' to "WUAAH" before she entered the restaurant. You tilted your head at the odd sign, not really understanding its meaning.

 

 

 

"What does that mean?" you pointed at the sign.

 

" 'SHIIIN' means she's currently under preparations. 'WUAAH' means she's currently raking in money" Toriko explained.

 

"It has such an unpleasant meaning?!"

 

" _Okay, you can come in, you three_ "

 

 

 

It was pitch black inside, but once she turned the lights on, you were taken aback by the normality of the room. It was a simple restaurant, looking like any cheap one you could find in your own village. The chairs, the tables...Even the cooking tools she used could easily be found anywhere.

 

 

 

"Welcome to the Setsuno Dining Hall. Now then, have a seat, guests" told Granny Setsu with a smile. "I've got a special menu for you today"

 

"Special menu?" you echoed as you entered the restaurant with Komatsu.

 

"Sit down, (y/n) and Komatsu. Whatever happens after this, we won't be able to leave these seats" said Toriko as he took a seat. "Even a meteorite falling on us won't be able to stop our meal"

 

"Well then, you're in for a treat" Setsuno chuckled. "The legendary soup,  **Century Soup**!"

 

 

 

You almost fell backward by the way she said the name. Weirdly, it wasn't a rare occurrence for people to call out the name of the soup in such an extravagant way. While she prepared the meal, you decided to take a closer look of the place. On a wall were numerous sheets that showed up Setsuno's menu, all made up of high-class ingredients.

 

[  **Hors d'oeuvre :** Hundred Leaf Clover's Crispy Fried Sesame Tofu ]

[  **Drink:** Doham Spring Sake ]

[  **Fish Dish :** King Land Shark Grilled Sushi]

[  **Main Dish** **:** ET Rice Balls ]

[  **Dessert :** Oasis Melon Sherbert ]

[  **Meat Dish**   **:**  Ashurasaurus Roast ]

[  **Salad :** Grana Lettuce Caesar Salad ]

[  **Soup :** Magma Consomme Stew ]

 

They were all foods cooked with Knocking Master Jiro's Full Course. That explained why you felt a bit of déjà vu when you heard out her course.

 

 

 

"Supplying the ingredients for my Full Course is quite difficult. i don't usually serve it, not unless I request Jiro-chan to get it" Setsuno explained.

 

 

 

She finished to prepare bowls of Garlic Bird Oyakodon for you, and you saw by the corner of your eyes Toriko drooling a lot. The old lady only had the time to settle it down in front of him that it was already done. On your side, you decided to take your time to enjoy her dish, smiling at the taste of the Ten Yellow Egg she used in.

 

 

 

"There was a hint of Sesame Chestnut in it, right?" you asked, turning to Komatsu who confirmed your doubts.

 

"Yes. I could taste it in the oyakodon" he said.

 

"Hm? Quite an attention to detail you both got there. I added a tiny bit of crushed Sesame Chestnut in my soup stock" Setsuno turned to you two with a smile, showing in her hands the tiny ingredients.

 

"Well, I learned from the best" you giggled, earning a small blush on Komatsu's end.

 

"Nah, I'm simply learning a lot too! Besides, something like Seven Flavor Herb would go well with that, too, wouldn't it?" Komatsu offered to the old lady who hummed.

 

"That's an interesting notion...You've got a pretty good palate and good power of observation. Together with the qualities of a curious power of imagination and eroticism"

 

"No. Well...EROTICISM?!" your friend yelled out as he heard the last bit.

 

"She means you've got talent for erotic cooking, right?" Toriko asked sheepishly, the other sweatdropping at his words.

 

"What on earth is that kind of cooking?!"

 

"Okay, it's done. My special menu, Century Soup!"

 

 

 

Komatsu and Toriko stood up abruptly from their seats as Granny Setsu removed the lid of the pot. A strong and delicious smell came out of it, filling your nostrils and palate.

Though, you were taken aback when you caught sight of the inside of the pot and noticed that it was completely empty.

 

 

 

"Is its level of transparency so high that you can't see it? You can smell it, can't you?" Setsuno inquired.

 

"Uncountable ingredients suddenly leaped into my head!" Toriko exclaimed. "All those ingredients are condensed into the soup stock?!"

 

"Starting with many of this century's best ingredients cooked together for half a year...and removing all the harsh taste so only the savoriness of the stock remains...that is the Century Soup" the old woman continued, serving you the soup. "Now, here you are. Bon appetite"

 

"Itadakimasu!"

 

 

 

Tasting the first drops, your limbs froze in place as you favored the taste that exploded in your palate. Even though lots of different ingredients were packed into the stock, it didn't feel heavy at all. Instead, they came into your mind one after the other. A harmony of ingredients that could match the most emotional songs you could find in the world.

But that wasn't the sole reason it made you freeze completely. Because at the end of this delicious chain of savors, something was missing. It was faint, barely perceptible even for people like Toriko who has an inhuman sense of smell wouldn't perceive it. The Century Soup lacking an ingredient. Could you really fathom such an idea?

 

 

 

"So, how did you find the soup, guys?" Toriko asked, pulling the both of you out of your thoughts.

 

"It was earth-shattering delicious! Thank you so much Setsuno-san, for such wonderful soup!" Komatsu grinned.

 

"I will definitely have a refill" you said with a smile.

 

"I'm glad to hear that" chuckled Granny Setsu.

 

"The only ingredient in it I knew was Silk Bird remnants, though...Am I right?" your friend asked, causing the old woman to stare at him in surprise.

 

"And there are Mineral Coconuts in it, too, right?" Toriko added.

 

"Oh, that's it! I thought there was some taste I knew there. Just what I'd expect from you, Toriko-san!"

 

"Hm...Setsuno-san?" you gained the attention of the woman who turned to you inquisitively. "I don't want to sound rude. This Century Soup sure is delicious, but I feel like something's missing..."

 

 

 

The guys next to you blinked in surprise at your statement while something changed in Setsuno's demeanor. Her body stiffened for a second, and you thought you had offended her when she finally relaxed. In fact, the old woman looked glad that you pointed that out.

 

 

 

"Now that you mention it, I do feel like something should be added" Komatsu hummed as he took a closer look in the soup.

 

"You mean with its ingredients?" Toriko wondered.

 

"Toriko, Komatsu-kun, (y/n)-chan. Please, come with me. I'll show you around my preparation kitchen" Setsuno removed her chef hat and walked to the other end behind the counter.

 

 

 

She bent down and opened a trapdoor that was hidden, revealing a long staircase that led to deeper levels of the restaurant. Ones that you wouldn't never expect from a place like this, but you guessed it was how Granny Setsu liked to work. She explained to you all that the upstairs kitchen was just a place for the finishing touches on the cooking. Once reaching the bottom, Granny Setsu turned on the lights to reveal an enormous kitchen.

 

 

 

"Who would thought there'd be a place like this in the basement!" you breathed in awe, walking across the suspended bridge with Komatsu and Toriko.

 

"Is this where you do all the preparatory cooking?" your friend asked.

 

"You could say that the quality of cooking mostly depends on the preparation. This kitchen is underground, so customers can't see it, but it's the most important place supporting the shop. Normally, only staff are allowed in, though" the old woman stated.

 

"Thank you so much, Setsuno-san. For showing us such a precious..."

 

 

 

Komatsu couldn't finish his sentence that a giant gorilla banged the glass of a barrier. The beast was currently soaked inside a pot, looking a bit irked for an unknown reason. The young man let out a scream, backpedaling until he fell over the railing. To his luck, Toriko was able to catch him in time before he ended on the ground, flattened like a pancake.

 

 

 

"Come on, man. It's only normal that there'd be living ingredients here" the Gourmet Hunter shook his head at your scared friend.

 

"I didn't think there'd be wild beasts here!"

 

"A Spa Monkey?" you leaned over the railing to take a closer look at the beast. "It's soaked in hot water with yuzu...and preserved at exactly 42 degrees, creating the ultimate refreshing Japanese style soup stock"

 

 

 

▛                                                                                          ▜

**SPA MONKEY (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 37**

▙                                                                                          ▟

 

 

 

"Hm. The heat retaining mechanism isn't working right" Setsuno clicked her tongue, seeing that the thermos showed 20 degrees. "And the handle's been a little stuck lately"

 

 

 

A simple glance from her was enough to tell Toriko what he should do. Using his  **2-Hit Nail Punch** , the handle was pushed and warmth water flowed down from a faucet, raising the heat inside the Spa Monkey's tub. Granny Setsu then walked to a rope, swinging herself across the room to a lonely platform that led to another room. She hurried the three of you to come over:

 

 

 

"Is there any point to crossing like that?!" Komatsu said, looking bemused.

 

 

 

Toriko was next, and crossed the room while yelling like Tarzan. Then, he was followed after by Komatsu, who nearly fell twice on his way there. The rope was thrown back in your direction, and you gripped it hesitantly.

 

 

 

" _You can do it, (y/n)!_ " Toriko encouraged with Matsu.

 

 

 

Exhaling, you jumped and swung yourself to the platform. However, you must have done it too hard that you almost reached the ceiling on the other side. Loosing your grip on the rope, your fall was luckily cushioned by Toriko catching you bridal style.

 

 

 

"Thank you, Toriko-san!" you smiled in relief as he put you back down on your feet.

 

"Setsuno-san, why is it you only open the shop once a month?" Komatsu inquired as he followed the chef and descended another long staircase.

 

"I told you, it's the mood. But when I say 'mood' I don't mean mine. It's the ingredients' mood" she answered. "Do you cook thinking that the chef chooses the ingredients? How presumptuous. If you think that, you're still only half a chef. It's the other way around. The ingredients choose the customers and the chef"

 

"The ingredients do?" you raised a brow.

 

"Day to day, I only ask how the ingredients moods are. Whether the shop is open or closed all depends on the ingredients"

 

 

 

You finally reached the area where the Century Soup was prepared. It was a simple room with a huge pot that boiled the legendary soup. Granny Setsu suddenly did a high jump, reaching the top in a matter of seconds. For someone old, she showed a lot of dexterity.

Toriko was already climbing by using a ladder, and you followed after him with Komatsu. It took some time, but you were able to make it. You were then greeted by the sight of various ingredients soaking inside the boiling water of the pot. You saw the Silk Bird remnants and the Mineral Coconuts both Toriko and Komatsu named before, and you also caught sight of Motor Onion in here, too. The two were too preoccupied to name the lineup of ingredients to hear Granny Setsu who was trying to get your attention:

 

 

 

"As you said (y/n)-chan, the soup is still incomplete" started the old woman. "Century Soup is something that originally comes from the natural world. A long time ago, Jiro-chan fetched some for me, and just that one mouthful was so delicious I could never forget it. This is the soup I made trying to imitate that"

 

"Really? Even though it's really delicious..." you murmured.

 

"It's not in me to reproduce it perfectly"

 

"Is it possible that the Century Soup in the natural world is even more delicious than this?" Komatsu wondered.

 

"It's hard to explain that taste, but both you and (y/n)-chan said it was missing something. The real deal needs another something, and I can't figure out no matter what I do. I brought you there because of any country's presidents, wealthy people and gourmets, not one of them has given an opinion on my cooking"

"I've been charmed by your sense of taste and sensitivity. I thought it might be possible to make this soup complete with the three of you"

 

"So...You brought us here to show us what the components of the soup stock were in detail" you concluded, earning a nod from Granny Setsu. "But..."

 

"Wouldn't you like to try it? The real Century Soup?"

 

"I wanna try it!" boasted Toriko. "How about it? You two wanna try the real soup, right?"

 

"Aye!" said Komatsu as you nodded.

 

"Then the time is right!" cried out Setsuno. "The Century Soup only appears once every hundred years. That's why it's called Century Soup. There's someone in town who knows about that information in detail. And Bishokuya are gathering from all over the world, wanting to get their hands on the soup. I'm sure you'd get hired in a heartbeat, Toriko. Take Komatsu-kun with you and go! Taste the real soup, and make a magnificent Century Soup with those hands!"

 

"And what about (y/n)?" Komatsu looked concerned about you. "You did say that she could complete it with us..."

 

"I was coming to that. Could I have a word alone with (y/n)-chan?" she demanded.

 

 

 

Toriko and Komatsu glanced at each other, before leaving and taking the ladder back down. Once she was sure they were away from a good distance, she turned to you with a smile:

 

 

 

"Tell me, (y/n)-chan. If you look at those ingredients, do you hear something?"

 

"Hear something?..." you breathed.

 

 

 

It all looked normal to you, but at some point you started to hear a buzzing noise. It sounded like multiple melodies colliding with each other, until your brain replaced them in order so it turned into a song. Unconsciously, you started to hum under your breath, digits fidgeting. Granny Setsu's grin widened at that, and returned in swiveling the legendary soup.

 

 

 

"How long have you been working under Komatsu-kun?"

 

"Around four years, I guess? I had my own little shop before I ended up at Hotel Gourmet. Unfortunately, it wasn't that popular and I was in dire need of money to at least keep myself well fed and a roof above my head. That's when Matsu found me. I first became his assistant, and slowly made my way up to become his sous chef..."

 

"I can see a bright future for you and that young man. However, both of you will choose different paths..." Setsuno mused. "Certainly you have noticed? About Toriko and Komatsu-kun..."

 

"Yes..." you gazed down. "I can't hide that I'm a bit...jealous. B-But not because Toriko-san seems to have more affinity with Komatsu or anything that sorts! It's just..."

 

"You also want that kind of thing with another person, right? You desire your own adventures and have your own merit?"

 

"I learned so much from Matsu...He is a genius, you know? Everything he has cooked...I couldn't help but be amazed. To see the people smiles after having one of his dishes...It reminded me of what I wanted to do in my life. I worked so hard to be where I am now, but sometimes I wish to do more. If only the manager and the director would give me this chance..." you murmured sadly.

 

"I understand perfectly" told Granny Setsu. "But as I said, you have a bright future ahead. You have special skills that aren't discovered yet, ones that will totally change the way the others see you. Not as an assistant or someone that do a side job, but as a true chef that leads its own creations from the ingredients' mood. It's useless for you to accompany them on their mission, since fate has decided to put those two together. You have another role in this story, and you have to find out by yourself"

 

"I...Thank you, Setsuno-san" you smiled, your mood having being lifted up a bit with her words.

 

"You should continue to practice in hearing the ingredients. They will put you on the right way"

 

 

 

Outside, the old woman waved goodbye to you three, and immediately the guys questioned on to why she wanted to see you alone. You avoided their questions, simply stopping to stand in front of them:

 

 

 

"I wish you good luck for the Century Soup, Toriko-san and Komatsu-kun" you said.

 

"You won't come with us?" asked your friend, looking sad.

 

"No. I have to stay at Hotel Gourmet" you shook your head. "While I'm supposed to be on a small vacation, there's nothing for me to do, so I feel a bit bored"

 

"Well, we won't force you into anything if you don't feel like it" shrugged Toriko, before he gave you a big smile. "We'll bring back the Century Soup with us, so don't worry"

 

"Sure you will" you giggled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It has been days since the two left for Ice Hell. It was said that you could find the Gourmet Show Window, a frozen collection of rare ingredients preserved by Gourmet Nobles. Every century, geo-thermal vents melted the ice to produce the legendary Century Soup. It was a dangerous place, with extreme cold weathers and raging winds. Not forgetting the ferocious beasts, too.

You were a bit concerned for Komatsu, but you knew he was safe with the Gourmet Hunter. While they were gone, you practiced yourself to 'hear' the ingredients, even though you had no idea where to begin with.

 

 

 

"If only Setsuno-san didn't take reservations..." you sweatdropped, shoulders hanging low, before you shook yourself. "No, (y/n). There's no time to mop around! Get your butt inside the kitchen and-"

 

 

 

You stopped talking when you heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall. You let out a yell of surprise when you saw Komatsu bursting through the doors of the restaurant with Tina behind him.

 

 

 

"(y/n)!" your friend shouted, a determined expression on his face. "We have work to do!"

 

"M-Matsu!? You're already back?! Did you find the soup-"

 

"Aye! All we need is to remake it, and figure out the missing ingredient!" the young man took and hold your hands together, smiling brightly.

 

 

 

You blinked a few times, completely taken aback and mind going blank. Everything was happening so fast you couldn't possibly catch up. Your reverie was interrupted by a constant poking in your knee, and you looked down to see the cutest animal that you ever laid your eyes on: a baby Wall Penguin. It flailed its arms around, very energetic.

 

 

 

" _Yun yun yun!_ " it squeaked cutely and cheerfully.

 

"Oh my god, you're so cute!!!" you almost screeched, gathering the little guy in your arms. "What are you doing here?"

 

"This is Yun, who is now under my care after Ice Hell" Komatsu said.

 

"Well, this cute baby must be hungry, hm?" you cooed with a blush, tickling the Wall Penguin's belly.

 

" _Yun yun yunnn! Yun yun!_ " Yun nodded eagerly.

 

"My, he really has no sense of wariness. Already attached to you" your friend grinned.

 

 

 

The young man told you everything that happened: the people he met there like a man named Match and his subordinates, all working in the Gourmet Yakuza. There were searching the soup so they could give it to the orphans of Nerg City, a slum district in the Jidar Kingdom. There was also a Gourmet Knight that went by the name of Takimaru, who hoped to earn enough money to buy a medicine to cure a friend by finding the soup.

Then Komatsu explained the arrival of three Bishokukai, who were sent to Ice Hell to capture the Century Soup. However, only a small quantity was left before it was taken down by a Gourmet Reviver, none other than the grandchild of Knocking Master Jiro, Teppei. A very weird and talkative guy, from Komatsu's opinion, but very strong.

Injured in the fight against Gourmet Corp., they went to the country of Life along with Toriko, who lost an arm, to be healed. It was still unknown for how long it will take for it to heal, or even return to normal.

 

 

 

"Sounds like a lot happened...But if they left you the fate of the Century Soup in your hands, then we can't disappoint them!" you stated. "Let's make this soup- Why are making a face like that?"

 

" _Century Soup...~_ "

 

 

 

Komatsu's face was contorted in a weird expression, one that you never saw before. He was smiling so big that it deformed his cheeks. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt him at all. The two of you didn't waste any time, and went on the preparation of the Century Soup. Komatsu made many tries, but the result was far from what he tasted in Ice Hell.

Long hours working in the kitchen turned into days, then into months. Your friend's fatigue and exhaustion had almost reached its peak, with no concluding results.

 

 

 

"I don't understand. I can't get it right. There's something else missing, but what?" he muttered under his breath.

 

"What about Setsuno-san? Did she say anything when you visited her?" you asked over your shoulder as you prepared some carrots.

 

"Well, she told me that the voices of the ingredients will guide me to the correct answer...I'm supposed to be halfway there, she said"

 

"I can say she has a point. It taste almost the same as Setsunon..."

 

 

 

Komatsu decided to take a small pause, sitting down on the floor and exhaling a fatigued sigh. You could feel the distress from him as he fell deeply into his own thoughts. You started to hum to yourself as you cut a Mineral Coconut, your other hand fetching a few red peppers.

Unknown to you, your friend stared at your back and blinked owlishly. The truth is that Granny Setsu told him something else concerning you.

 

 

 

" _That sous chef of yours...Start to see her as an equal_ "

 

" _Huh? But I already do-_ " _Komatsu stammered._

 

_"I know that. But make it clear to everyone else. The ingredients and that girl with guide you to the answer you seek of the Century Soup. In fact, try to see a certain pattern of hers..." Granny Setsu smiled knowingly._

 

 

 

A pattern. The only one that came into his mind was when you were singing under your breath, or simply humming. Something that you were doing at that right moment. His eyes wandered to the ingredients, and concentrated with all his might on them.

That's when he heard it. Faint, but there. He stood up abruptly, eliciting a small cry of surprise from your part.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan, no matter what, don't stop!" he said with a newfound vigor as he grabbed some ingredients on the table.

 

"Huh? Stop what?" you said, blinking dumbly.

 

"That humming of yours!"

 

 

 

Puzzled, you did as told with a shrug. Not too long after, you were staring at your friend in amazement as he worked on the Century Soup. He was working fast and looked like he knew which ingredient to use, and in which order. It took a few hours before he was done, and took the tablespoon to have a taste.

A large smile formed on his face, turning to you with bright eyes:

 

 

 

"It's done! We have reached Setsuno-san's Century Soup"

 

"Really?!"

 

 

 

Taking a mouthful, you confirmed that it had indeed the flavor as Granny Setsu's legendary soup. Yet, you were now having the same problem as hers: the last ingredient. But at least Komatsu was one step away from completing the soup.

Around a week later, the young man was still struggling in finding out the last ingredient.

 

 

 

"I simply have no idea..." mumbled Komatsu, looking beaten up for not having a proper sleep for months.

 

"Take a break, Komatsu. You're going to faint if you continue like that..." you advised in worry.

 

 

 

The door of the kitchen batted open, and Yun's head popped out behind it. He was unsure if he was allowed to enter, and Komatsu sent a smile in his way.

 

 

 

"Sorry for always keeping you waiting" he said. "You must be hungry, right? It's not complete yet, but would you like to try some?"

 

 

 

He placed down a bowl filled with the soup, and the Wall Penguin waddled his way to it, chirping happily. Yun hovered the soup with a bit of drool at the corner of his beak. Time slowed down as a small drop of his saliva fell into the soup, and a beautiful aurora came out.

Both you and Komatsu stared in shock, completely bewildered. Tina, who was filming the whole making of the dish, appeared at the entrance of the kitchen. She, too, was shocked and stood mutely there.

Komatsu's hand trembled when he lifted the spoon, and lifted the liquid to his lips. Testing the savoriness, his shoulders shook and that strange face from before returned.

 

 

 

" _(y/n)~...The soup is dooooone~_ " your friend cooed, and you gaped at him.

 

"What the hell with your face?! What's the matter in the end with this soup?!"

 

" _Taste it and you will seeeeee~_ "

 

 

 

Using another spoon, you gathered some in it and brought it into your mouth. Flavors of all kind filled your mind, leaving you breathless. Your face moved on its on to replicate Komatsu's dumb and dopey smile, an ungracious noise leaving your lips.

 

 

 

" _That's the best soup I ever tasted, Komatsu-kun~_ " you cooed. " _So this is the Century Soup? My face is a mess now~_ "

 

"After feeding on the Century Soup for generations, its flavor must have soaked into their bodies" he spoke after his face reverted back to normal, facing the Wall Penguin. "It's a high-quality saliva like a swift's nest"

 

" _Yun, yun yunn!_ " he sing-sang, the first notes sounding just like your humming. Komatsu crawled to Yun and hugged him close, tears gathering at his eyes.

 

"Thank you, for choosing me..." he breathed, and the Wall Penguin looked beyond content.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the news were released about the completion of the Century Soup, the media swarmed in at Hotel Gourmet. Lots of reporters and TV shows wanted to speak with Komatsu, asking questions after questions. Even a member of the G-7 was sent to have a taste from the chief nations of the IGO.

However, tonight was reserved to friends and special guests. You were waiting patiently in the restaurant who was rented out for the night, a table and a few chairs gathered in the center of the room.

You smiled brightly as they finally arrived, Komatsu leading the way. He was followed by Toriko, who recovered his arm, with Coco, Tina and Rin. Setsuno was there too, and six men you never saw before.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! I want to introduce you to our new guests: this is Match-san and his subordinates Ram, Shin, and Louie" Komatsu told, mentioning to the blonde man with the scars on his face, and three men standing behind him in black suits.

 

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I've heard a lot from you by chef Komatsu" Match bowed his head.

 

"Nice to meet you too. I've learned about the condition of the children from Nerg, and I personally made Gourmet Cases filled with the Century Soup to deliver to them once you get back" you said. "And I might have added a few desserts and sweets here and there, too..."

 

"(y/n)'s cupcakes are the best around here, you'll end up jealous of the kids" Toriko barked a laugh, earning a blush from you by his praise.

 

"How kind of you and chef Komatsu to do that for us" he smiled gratefully.

 

"And finally, this is Teppei and Takimaru" Komatsu finished, pointing to the two last men, one with bright green hair and another with a blue stripe painting down his right eye.

 

 

 

The two greeted you with a smile and a nod, before everyone was led to seat down on the chairs. You served the soup to the guests, and stood at the side with Komatsu for them to savor the dish:

 

 

 

"Now then, everyone. Please enjoy the Century Soup" Komatsu bowed with a smile.

 

"I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world...Itadakimasu!" said Toriko as he placed his hands in a praying manner.

 

 

 

They all lifted the lid of their plates at the same time, and the aurora came out, bathing them with its warmth and gentleness. One after the other, they tasted the Century Soup. Your eyes widened when the same dumb smile appeared on their faces, laughing at each other from making such an expression.

Coco, to preserve his dignity, had slammed his head between his arms, hiding it in the tablecloth. But you knew it was hard even for him to keep himself from smiling that way.

 

 

 

"Everybody's making bawdy faces!!" shouted Komatsu.

 

"What's with this?" Match laughed at his subordinates.

 

" _You're doing it too, Match-san_ "

 

"You're making a pretty entertaining face, aren't you, Coco?" Setsuno inquired, elbowing teasingly the Gentleman.

 

" _I'm embarrassed_ " came the muffled reply of the Heavenly King.

 

"I'll give an actual tasting report, too!" said Tina, turning off her camera. As you expected, she too made the same face with Kruppoh.

 

"Komatsu!" stated Toriko, earning the attention of the chef. "Is it okay for me to put it in my Full Course?"

 

"T-The soup that someone like me made?!" your friend started to cry.

 

"What're you crying about? I'm the one asking, Komatsu"

 

"It'd be an honor!" he sniffed.

 

"You're crying too much, man. Eat some soup"

 

 

 

Yun came out from his hiding spot behind a column, waddling his way to you and Komatsu. You lifted the little guy in your arms, giggling as he started to poke your face with his beak.

 

 

 

"A Wall Penguin? So as I thought, it was you?" Setsuno mused when she caught sight of the cute animal. "The key to completing the soup, that it"

 

"How'd you know about that?" asked Komatsu.

 

"When you've been a chef for as long as I have, you know. When an ingredient is meeting you halfway, at least"

 

"Part of this little one was the final component of the soup. But more importantly, (y/n) also put me on the right track" Komatsu grinned as he turned to you.

 

"Me?" you pointed at yourself in disbelief.

 

"I don't know why, but simply with your presence it helped me to choose carefully the ingredients. Not only that, but I could hear them better with your humming"

 

"H-Humming? Me? Really?"

 

"I did say you would have a role in this, didn't I? While you haven't realized it  by yourself yet, I can tell you have grown a lot" said Granny Setsu.

 

"So, are you going to apply for a patent on the soup? Special forms of cooking can have special recipe rights recognized for them" said Teppei.

 

"No, I don't think I will" answered Komatsu, petting Yun's head. "If I get a patent, I'll have to reveal the recipe to the public. The Wall Penguin is an endangered species, so I'd be worried they would be over-hunted. Also, it's an item on Toriko-san's Full Course. I'll protect it dearly!"

 

"That's just like you, Komatsu-kun" you smiled.

 

"All right, then!" Toriko declared. "I can gather the components for it any time, so leave that to me, Komatsu! With the BB Corn as an hors d'oeuvre to get the tension up and get the stomach excited, it will suddenly be answered...with the Century Soup! So thank you to the both of you, Komatsu and (y/n)"

 

"Toriko-san..." sniffed your friend, crying his eyes out.

 

 

 

Everyone cheered for the soup and the new added dish to Toriko's Full Course. In the following days, Hotel Gourmet had a flood of reservations and climbed up the ranks by one star. Komatsu's and your name became known across the world, surprising you that you would even be mentioned in the making of the legendary soup.

 


	16. ◈ Perfect Parfait ◈

 

"I can't believe Toriko-san had to rebuild his house" said Komatsu as you walked down the path that led you to the new home of the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"It was made of sweets. Of course it was a matter of time before that glutton ate everything" Sunny huffed behind you.

 

"Ooh, I'm so excited to see Toriko~" Rin cooed, her cheeks red.

 

"Did you call me 'handsome'?" Chief Mansam inquired.

 

"I DIDN'T"

 

 

 

To commemorate the building of his new house, Toriko invited a few people over to see the result. Of course, Rin would move heaven and earth, or anything like that just to pass some time with her crush. Sunny was a bit curious and wanted to judge the 'beauty' of it while Chief Mansam and Tom took it as an opportunity to drink more alcohol.

Toriko's place finally appeared at the horizon, and you were taken aback by the sight of his new home. You couldn't call that a house, it was bigger than a mansion! A castle made of candy. Rin called his name enthusiastically when she saw the hunter standing outside with another man, running in his direction.

 

 

 

"Guys!" he waved at your group, smiling brightly. He blinked when he looked up to see Kiss arriving too. "Coco!"

 

" _Yo, Toriko!_ " the Gentleman saluted, jumping off from his pet. "It took a while, but it's gorgeous"

 

"Isn't it?!"

 

"What an amazing mansion!" breathed Komatsu.

 

"You've got some booze around, right, Toriko? I brought my own, though" Mansam walked up to the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"Why am I not surprised?"

 

"I must say, it's pretty beautiful..." Sunny admitted, taking a general look of the house.

 

"Toriko! Thanks for inviting me!" Rin blushed, throwing herself at the oblivious man. "I'm totally glad! This is your new house, right? I'm gonna live in it someday, too"

 

"Eh? What'd you say that?" Toriko sweatdropped as the young woman detached herself from him.

 

"For breakfast we'll eat sweets together, watch TV together, and eat sweets together for lunch, have afternoon naps together, have sweets for dinner together...Together!" Rin shouted, falling and rolling on the grass. "We'll be together all day in our sweet, sweet love nest!  _Kyaaaaaa_ ~"

 

" _What's with her?_ " all the guys thought in unison, watching the girl digs deeper into her fantasies.

 

"Anyway. This is the Gourmet Architect, Smile" Toriko introduced the stranger next to him. "He designed my house for me"

 

"Nice to meet you" he bowed.

 

"Heh? Smile-san, could it be the young genius architect who designed the face of Gourmet Town, the Gourmet Towers?!" your friend cried out.

 

"That same Smile? He doesn't look like he smiles that much, though" you pointed out, earning a thick mark from the architect.

 

"And he even helped with the design of Gourmet Freeways and Gourmet Trains! You're incredible!" 

 

"I've heard rumors, too" Smile admitted, looking incredulous. "You're Chef Komatsu, who completed that legendary Century soup with that other chef standing next to you, (y/n), isn't it?"

 

"Naw..." Komatsu dismissed with a blush.

 

"You're grinning too much, Komatsu" sweated Toriko. "You haven't had any soup yet, have ya?"

 

"That's enough with the greetings!" Chief Mansam barked out a laugh, looking already drunk. "How'bout we go celebrate the completion of Toriko's new house?"

 

"Already half drunk, ain'cha?"

 

"Did you call me 'handsome'?!"

 

"I AIN'T DONE THAT!"

 

 

 

All jokes aside, you entered the candy house with the others. You were flabbergasted by how gorgeous it looked inside and out. Everything was made of sweets: the living room, the kitchen, the stairs...Almost everything! There was even a sofa made of marshmallow. Lotisukonbu curtains, and halls with Sweet Coral decorating the walls and cookies from a Cookie Alpaca were also found inside.

 

 

 

"It's so good~" you savored the cookies, and blinking when another kind was offered in front of you.

 

"Those with the white milk inside are the best. You should have some" Coco smiled, and you blushed as you took them from his hand.

 

"Thank you, Coco-san" you said as you brought the cookie in your mouth, eyes bulging out when you tasted the incredible flavor. "SO GOOD TOO!"

 

 

 

Coco chuckled at the face you were making as you grabbed your cheeks, who flushed brightly when you realized that you said that out loud. Suddenly, the wall in front of you collapsed to reveal Toriko behind. Only a few minutes inside, and already he ate through half of it.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san...Don't you think you should slow down a bit?" you sweatdropped.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" the Gourmet Hunter munched down on the sweets.

 

"N-Nothing..."

 

 

It was already too late for him to stop now. Once Toriko started to eat something, he had to finish it. You wondered if Smile won't go a bit ballistic to see the mouth made go down in such a short matter of time. Your eyes wandered to each guest that finished a certain part of the house before starting to eat another.

Well, at least he will enjoy some of the Century Soup Toriko promised to him as a payment. At that pace, the house was long gone, and the others rested with their bellies full.

Smile stood in front of them with his arms folded, an exasperated look on his face:

 

 

 

" _It took so much work to build..._ "

 

"Well, it was no doubt incredible!" grinned Toriko.

 

"Yes. Both the look and the taste were perfect" Sunny added. "It was beautiful"

 

"Just what I'd expect from a genius architect" Coco hummed.

 

 

 

They continued to throw compliments in his way, with Rin asking to make a room for her someday and Chief Mansam wondering if he could have a pool of alcohol. With the praise and the smiling faces, the architect couldn't help but give one of his own. A real smile.

 

 

 

"It was tough, but I'm glad I put in all the hard work"

 

"You're smiling, Smile" Toriko pointed out. "It's my first time seeing that in a long time"

 

"After all those hectic days, I'd forgotten how to smile...Everyone, let me say thanks, as well. For reminding me how to smile"

 

"It's because you did such a wonderful job, Smile-san" told Komatsu. "You brought a smile on everyone's face"

 

" _Yun!_ " the Wall Penguin agreed.

 

"So uh, could you make it one more time?" the Gourmet Hunter inquired sheepishly.

 

"NO WAY!"

 

" _Huh? What's going on?_ "

 

 

 

The sudden appearance of Tina made everyone's head turn in her direction. She seems confused as to why you were all gathered here in the middle of nowhere. Komatsu went to greet her with Yun:

 

 

 

"Tina-san!"

 

"What're you here for?" Rin demanded, already on the defense to see another woman in close quarter to Toriko.

 

"Oh. I'm here to cover Toriko's new house" the reporter answered, filming her surroundings with the camera. "But, where is it? I don't see it anywhere"

 

"We already ate it all!" chuckled Toriko.

 

"EH?! You're kidding me! My scoop...I wanted to eat some, too..." she sulked, falling on her knees.

 

"You really have bad timing, Tina-san..." you sweated with a nervous grin.

 

"Anyway...Smile-san! Please, you've got to make the stage for the Gourmet King Deciding Battle" the reporter reminded the man in front of her.

 

"Oh, right. I've gotta hurry" the architect sweated.

 

"What is that, Tina?" you wondered.

 

"There'll be a lots of amazing ingredients brought together there" she said as she named a list of what you could find there. "Fried Oysterawbetteris and Black-Haired Wine Cattle...All kind of things"

 

"Really?! Could I stop by for a visit?" Toriko wondered.

 

"You're going to eat more?!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Many seats were taken even if the amphitheater was yet to be done. Smile  was bringing the finishing touch to the stage while you were waiting with the others, comfortably seated in a back row. To avoid the crowd, Coco stayed behind.

People were already whispering at the sight of Toriko and Sunny, you didn't want to imagine what would happen if they realized three of the Heavenly Kings were gathered at the same place today. Tina finally appeared at the stage, smiling brightly at the audience:

 

 

 

" _Thank you all for waiting_ " her voice sounded off from the mic. " _The special event, the Gourmet King Deciding Battle, is finally about to begin! I'm your MC, Tina, the newscaster from Gourmet TV, bringing this to you live in countries all over the world_ "

" _First up, we have a word from the representative of this tournament's sponsor, Restaurant Bohno, Fond de Bohno-san. Go ahead_ " she told as a young boy made his way to the center of the stage.

 

"Heh? He sure is young to be running this event" mused Sunny.

 

"Isn't it a chain restaurant that's spreading to countries all over the world?" you questioned.

 

"Yes. And its manager, Bohno-san, is wealthy enough to be ranked within the top 10 of the Gourmet Richest People List" said Komatsu.

 

"So this tournament is a pastime for rich people?" Sunny arched an elegant brow.

 

" _There's only one point of contention. For the member of my family, Chris, whose appetite has remarkably dwindled lately, bring me an amazingly delicious ingredient as soon as you can. The victor shall be recognized by Restaurant Bohno, given the title of number one Gourmet King, and be presented with a prize of one billion yen!_ " stated the young man.

 

 

 

The reactions were immediate among the crowd as some officers removed a sheet to present the gold of a billion yen. For offering such an extravagant prize, that boy must really care for this Chris person.

 

 

 

" _And here is Chris-san, who will be judging ingredients today with Bohno-san. Raise the curtain!_ " Tina continued with a smile, motioning with her hand behind her.

 

 

 

Did as told, the curtain raised to reveal a colored beast behind. Everyone was taken aback by the size of  it, and because it was also their first time to witness the sight of a Seven-Colored Nessie.

 

 

▛                                                                                                    ▜

**SEVEN-COLORED NESSIE (PTEROSAUR) - CAPTURE LEVEL 34**

▙                                                                                                    ▟

 

 

 

A legendary dinosaur said to live in ancient times, but who would have thought that the member of Bohno's family was a wild beast? Even Tina didn't hear about this as she shuffled wildly through her text.

Red of the earth, green of the trees, blue of the sea and the light of the stars. Those seven colors were proof of the supreme king of land and air. However, from the expressions the Heavenly Kings were making, you knew there was something wrong.

 

 

 

" _It seems that Chris-san, who would always share meals with Bohno-san, has recently stopped eating completely_ " said Tina.

 

" _The ultimate ingredient that could let Chris and I eat together again...must be somewhere. The person that captures that ingredient first will be the winner of this tournament!_ " the boy told as he caressed the Nessie's head.

 

 

 

It didn't take long that some people were standing up and were already making their way to the stage to offer their own ingredients, but each of them were refused by the beast in disdain. From such a legendary beast, you didn't think it would go for simple ingredients, but probably more refined ones. At least the food refused will be enjoyed by the members of the audience, so it wouldn't get wasted.

 

 

 

"There ain't anything that big guy wants to eat" said Toriko. "Extreme fasting and prolonged limiting of meals to ones lacking saccharines  creates strong-smelling compounds called ketone bodies inside the boy. I can smell that odor from Chris"

 

"So he needs sweet food..." you mumbled, to which the Gourmet Hunter nodded.

 

"Lot of it. It's going to need some sugar really soon or else..."

 

"A lack of sugar causes muscle atrophy" Sunny told. "And it will also ruin the skin quite a bit"

 

"If nothing is done, he will gradually debilitate" Coco added as he made his way to stop next to Komatsu. "We need to get him to eat the ultimate sweet ingredient soon"

 

"What is the ultimate sweet ingredient?" Komatsu inquired.

 

"....The Milkwhale/The Honey Dragon/The Grand Berry!" the Heavenly Kings answered in unison after a short pause.

 

"You all picked different things" your friend sweatdropped.

 

"It's obviously the Grand Berry!" Toriko argued. "It absorbs all the nutrients from the earth that it wants, and has the sweet tastes of every kind of berry packed into it"

 

"No, it's definitely the Milkwhale!" Sunny headbutted the blue haired male. "To be exact, it's the milk secreted from the beast. The idea of its smoothness, like a pure white silk, is pretty damn beautiful!"

 

"But when it comes to nutritional value and the ultimate sweetness, the answer is always honey, isn't it?" told Coco. "And among all the honies, the Honey Dragon is-"

 

"The Grand Berry is the sweetest!" Toriko barked, facing Sunny.

 

"No! Milk's got sugariness and lactose in it!" the other Heavenly King retorted.

 

"I think Toriko's right" Rin commented as she scooped a bit of her parfait to her mouth.

 

"What?!"

 

"There they go, again" sighed Komatsu, watching both Toriko and Sunny bicker around.

 

"His electromagnetic waves are in disorder. I don't blame him. A pet is a part of the family" said the Gentlemen as he gazed at the young boy standing at the stage. "From how it looks, it has yet to capture the legendary fruit associated with the Seven-Colored Nessie"

 

"Legendary fruit?" Toriko picked up this part of the conversation, turning to face Coco.

 

"There is a legend that after growing to a certain size, a healthy Seven-Colored Nessie is said to guide one to the location of a legendary fruit"

 

"Seriously? What does it taste like?"

 

"...' _The sign of love will rise into the red sky and lead to the legendary fruit._ ' " Coco recited. "When ripe, the beauty and taste of that fruit is said to be exceptional"

 

"Man, I wanna eat that" sighed Toriko with a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

 

"Beautiful..." Sunny nodded. "Truly a fruit worthy for me to eat"

 

"Eh? I said I wanted to eat it first!"

 

"This's one is mine! It's exceptionally beautiful!"

 

"Why don't you eat it together..." you trailed, and froze at the looks they both gave you.

 

"NO WAY!!" they yelled in unison.

 

"If we share it, the balance of deliciousness might lose its beauty!"

 

"We don't know how it looks or how big it is, so there's no way I can promise to eat it with someone else!"

 

"They started it again..." sighed Komatsu, exasperated when the two went back into bickering among each other.

 

"Then how about it? Whoever makes Chris feel better will be the one who gets led to the fruit" you suggested, stopping the fight among the Heavenly Kings. "That'll make it clear"

 

"A contest (y/n), huh? I'm in!" Toriko grinned.

 

"I'll search for an ingredient that will cheer up Chris as well" said Coco, earning a surprised look from the other.

 

"You mean...a battle between Heavenly Kings for ingredients?!" Rin rectified as she stood up with her parfait.

 

 

 

At that exact moment, you saw Chris lifting its head and gazing right through at the young woman. More precisely, you thought it was in fact glaring at the parfait she was holding close to her chest. But why?

You blinked when you were suddenly lifted under the arm of someone, and you gazed up to see Coco smiling down at you.

 

 

 

"You don't mind if you come with me, (y/n)-chan?" he inquired, the tone somewhat leaving no room for arguments, strangely.

 

"H-Huh, sure?" you stammered, inhaling sharply when he did a sudden turn and walked out of the event.

 

"Come on, Komatsu! Or else I'm leaving you here!" Toriko yelled as he followed after Coco and Sunny.

 

"A-Aye! Toriko-san!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Heavenly Kings used their own means of transport to search the ingredients, with Toriko and Komatsu using the help of Tom to head for a solitary and uncivilized island, Megamori Island, while Sunny and Rin used the first's private jet to reach the Milkwhale.

You were currently sitting behind Coco on top of Kiss, soaring through the sky in search of the Honey Dragon.

 

 

 

 

"So..Where exactly are we going?" you asked.

 

"The Honey Dragon is an ingredient that appeared in myths and murals of the ancient past. And for the Seven-Colored Nessie that lived during that same age, it should be the food it is most adapted too" Coco answered. "We should be there soon. According to my fortune telling, it should appear in this area"

 

 

 

Kiss gained some altitude and passed through a sea of thick clouds. Behind them, the sun shone brightly and its warmth caressed your face. At the horizon, a shape's shadow started to stand up among the clouds. The Honey Dragon's nest finally appeared at the distance, resembling a giant honeycomb suspended in the sky from stem at the surface.

 

 

 

"I can see it!" you told Coco.

 

"It's said to be so addicting, that even for dragons whose fangs are their life, it can forget itself and eat so much that it could get cavities. It has high nutritional value, as well. With this, hopefully Chris will feel better"

 

"From the looks of it, there's several years worth here..." your voice mused.

 

 

 

Suddenly, dark figures came out from one of the honeycombs, swarming toward Kiss. Those insects were known as Honey Dragons,  who are highly defensive of their hives. Sensing you were coming, they decided to attack.

 

 

▛                                                                                                    ▜

**HONEY DRAGON (INSECT) CAPTURE LEVEL - 28**

▙                                                                                                    ▟

 

 

 

"It seems they won't share that honey with us too easily..."

 

"As expected. Those poison needles...If we end up stung by that, the poison will spread instantaneously and our bodies will break down" Coco hummed, his eyes wandering to the end of their tails.

 

"What?!"

 

 

 

The Heavenly King didn't hesitate for one second, and brought you in front of him. He used his own body to shield yours, his stature easily doing so. The Honey Dragons shot their poisonous needles at you, and Kiss did his best to avoid them. Their formation always changed, striking quickly and effortlessly.

 

 

 

"These movements, it's like they're programmed into them at a genetic level" Coco commented, gazing at their impeccable coordination in awe.

 

 

 

Shooting poison from his fingertips, the Honey Dragons dodged the bullets and accelerated to counter the Emperor Crow. They continued to fire at the three of you their laser needles, some of them nearly grazing your skin a couple of times. They were performing organized attacks, and it reminded you of something that you once read.

Your eyes searched for a Honey Dragon that stood out from the pack, and you finally caught sight of your target. It was zigzagging in a figure-eight dance, communicating to the others the directions they needed to take.

 

 

 

"Coco-san...Up there!" you pointed at the Honey Dragon in question. "In order to communicate to others where flowers are located,  bees use those kinds of shaped dances. I'm sure if must be the same in the case of attacks for Honey Dragons!"

 

"I see. The Honey Dragon leader must be directing the others through this dance. In that case...Kiss!"

 

 

 

Coco's arm tightened around your waist as Kiss dived down to the sea below, with the insects following close after you. The crow feigned to plunge before charging at the Honey Dragon leader. The beast followed the insect's dance, disturbing the figure-eight. On cue, the formation of the swarm got disordered as well, with the Honey Dragons clashing and colliding with each other.

The Heavenly King then shot a cannon ball of poison at the leader, paralyzing it in the air. With a cry, it slowly fell toward the sea.

 

 

"That was incredible, Coco-san! But are you sure it'll be fine?" you wondered.

 

"I diluted the poison, so it should be able to fly again soon. Just enough time for us to be helping ourselves to a small share of honey" he smiled.

 

 

 

After gathering the honey that filled up a whole jar, both you and Coco returned to the stage with the help of Kiss. When you finally made it here, you noted that Sunny and Rin had already caught their ingredient, the Milkwhale. While Nessie showed a bit of interest in it, the beast didn't even gather one mouthful. It turned its head away, shaking it negatively.

Coco took his turn, and showed the Honey Dragon's golden substance to Chris. The animal sniffed the ingredient a few times, but the result ended up the same as the previous one. Toriko and Komatsu, being your last hope, brought forward the Grand Berries they collected. Chris stuck its tongue out, leaning closer to the ingredient.

You all held your breaths, waiting. Unfortunately, Chris pushed away the Grand Berries, earning shocked gasps from the crowd.

 

 

 

" _Even the ingredient of the last Heavenly King, Toriko, has been refused!_ " told Tina in disbelief.

 

"W-What kind of Heavenly Kings are you?!" Bohno shouted angrily at the three men, before he turned to his pet with a solemn look. "Chris, is there really nothing here you want to eat?"

 

 

 

The Seven-Colored Nessie looked concerned, eyeing each ingredient before they fell on Rin. It suddenly roared, directing its head at the young woman who cried out in surprise. Toriko quickly stood protectively in front of her, narrowing his eyes at the beast while Bohno yelled the name of his pet in concern. Chris shook its head, whining and grunting at the Gourmet Hunter.

 

 

 

"Hm? It looks like he wasn't trying to attack Rin at all" said Toriko.

 

"He seems trying to call our attention to something" added Coco.

 

"Chris is asking something" told Komatsu. "Now that I think of it, he's seemed really interested with everyone's ingredients and Rin-san for a while..."

 

 

 

Then, it finally all clicked in your head with just that statement from your friend. You would have kissed him here and there. You clapped your hands together and your expression brightened:

 

 

 

"Everyone! Please, entrust me with these ingredients!" you asked the Heavenly Kings who raised a brow at you.

 

"Huh? Do you perhaps have an idea, (y/n)?" grinned Toriko, recognizing the glint in your eyes.

 

"When it comes to sweets, I'm simply unbeatable! I know the  _perfect_  dish for Chris-san!" you assured. "So please! Could you lend me those ingredients?"

 

 

 

The three men stared at each other in silence, before they nodded their heads. The Seven-Colored Nessie gazed at you in wonder as you approached, and placed delicately a hand on its snout.

 

 

 

"Just wait a little bit, Bohno-san" you told him. "I'll make a dish that'll satisfy Chris, and lead us to the legendary fruit!"

 

"Oi, Usagi. I won't forgive you if you fail" Sunny warned lightly as you pouted at the nickname.

 

"And I'm placing my hopes in you, (y/n)-chan" Coco nodded at you, making you blush brightly.

 

"Leave it to me! Komatsu-kun, I will need your help with the preparation!" you turned to face your friend.

 

"Aye!"

 

 

 

You quickly worked on the dish after the three ingredients were brought at the back of the stage. They didn't come together just by pure coincidence. You could actually hear a strong melody that mixed them perfectly. Komatsu followed your lead, even adding an extra touch that would complete the dish. Once done, you brought the silver plate at the center of the stage where Chris and Bohno were waiting.

 

 

 

"From Grand Berries, Milkwhale's milk, and Honey Dragon's honey, I made a parfait" you explained.

 

"It looks totally delicious!" Rin drooled from the sideline.

 

" _Ooh! Chef (y/n)'s dish is complete!_ " Tina exclaimed in excitation.  " _But...Why a parfait?_ "

 

"When Chris saw Rin-san's parfait, something seemed odd about him. And since it was craving sweets, I thought I would make the ultimate dish that would satisfy his needs..."

 

"A parfait?" Bohno echoed, and blinked when Komatsu handed out to him a big spoon.

 

"Please feed him with your hands" he smiled.

 

 

 

The young man scooped a bit of the parfait, and showed the tantalizing dish to the beast. Chris approached his head, and took an experimental lick. Without hesitation, the Seven-Colored Nessie ate the whole thing down, a pleased expression on his face. At that, Bohno's own brightened, relieved to see his family pet finally eating.

 

 

 

" _We did it! Chris-san ate the parfait!_ " said Tina, the crowd cheering loudly at her words.

 

"Now I remember...The first thing I ever ate with you was a parfait" said the young man.

 

"He's gettin' quite a sheen" said Sunny, noticing how the skin of the beast lighten up.

 

"Most likely, it's from the high quality of the three major nutriments; the fat, protein, and carbohydrates he's taking in at once" told Coco.

 

"Now that you mention it, the word 'parfait' means 'perfect'. With Usagi's cooking, the ingredients and nutrients that Seven-Colored Nessies like from land, sea, and air have been brought together in magnificent harmony"

 

"Just as it's name states, it's a perfect dessert"

 

"Everyone, you have my true thanks" Bohno bowed at you.

 

"It might be Chris decided on the final ingredient it would eat with you, Bohno" said Toriko, and the young man blinked in confusion at his words.

 

 

 

At that right moment, the Seven-Colored Nessie was engulfed by a bright light as it roared loudly. Wings sprout on Chris's back, with a horn appearing at the top of his head. And was it you, or did it look bigger than before?

 

 

 

"It seems the time to leave the nest has come" smiled Coco. "When Seven-Colored Nessies become adults, they're said to grow seven-colored wings. I thought it was odd that it was so big without having any"

 

"It must have gotten enough nutrients to grow wings" Rin mused.

 

"Leaving the nest...I'm going to part with Chris?" whispered Bohno sadly, before he shook his head and ran up to the beast. "I won't accept that! We're going to be together forever!"

 

"With his own power, Chris is resolved to try to live in the natural world. That's what'll make Chris happiest" continued Toriko. "No matter what the creature, it will someday begin a journey on its own"

 

"But..." the young man trailed.

 

"Even if you're apart, family is family, right?"

 

 

 

Bohno gazed at Chris who nudged his head with his, growling as to confirm Toriko's words. Tears gathered at the young man's eyes, before he nodded, hugging closely the Seven-Colored Nessie.

 

 

 

"I understand" Bohno smiled. "I'll do my best on my own, too"

 

 

 

He parted ways while Chris's wings stretched wide, and took his flight in the sky. A red light shone on top of the Nessie's back, and a giant fruit came out of it. Sunny used his  **Hair Net**  to catch it before it fell on the audience, leading and dropping it on the stage.

 

 

 

"This is a..." you trailed in awe.

 

"A Grow Apple!" Toriko finished.

 

"It is said that when Seven-Colored Nessies reach adulthood, a Grow Apple is born as proof of its growth. So this is the legendary fruit?" wondered Coco.

 

"Alright, in commemoration of Chris's journey, let's chow down on the Grow Apple!"

 

"Right. Let's all eat it together!" you smiled.

 

 

 

The Grow Apple had a gentle texture that felt so good in the mouth. A combination of an apple full of sweet nectar, a pear, and a fully-ripe mango. You grinned as you saw Kiss, Terry, and Rin eating a bit of your parfait.

 

 

 

"How do you like it?"

 

"It's totally delicious!" Rin nodded.

 

"Of course, the cream in that parfait is made from the milk of the Milkwhale. And the Seven-Colored Nessie ate it, so I win the match!" Sunny smiled smugly. 

 

"Oi! Anybody can see that the main ingredient of that parfait is the Grand Berries!" Toriko argued, headbutting the other Heavenly King. "I'm the winner!"

 

"I think Toriko won, too!" the young woman agreed with the Gourmet Hunter, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

"You even went to get the milk with me! Quit agreeing with Toriko!"

 

"To be honest, I mostly used Coco-san's Honey Dragon's honey, so..." you mumbled, but didn't get to finish as the two started to bicker again.

 

"Here they go. Again..." sighed Komatsu.

 


	17. ◈ Thunder Festival ◈

 

"Thank you for accepting to come with me" you smiled up at the Heavenly King sitting next to you. "I was a bit unsure since you were doing your fortune telling..."

 

"To be honest, I was surprised when I read it. Of all people to see the Thunder Festival with, you chose me" Coco replied. "But why, exactly?"

 

"Since I was little, I often went to the festival with my parents. You can see it as an important event we never missed in our lives. Unfortunately, as they grew older, my parents became less adventurous..." you explained, gazing sadly at your laps. "My father caught a sickness from one of his long journeys, and since then he is terribly weak. This year, he won't be able to attend the festival, and my mother decided to stay with him"

 

"I'm sorry" Coco stared at you apologetically.

 

"But it's okay. I'll simply bring the festival to him" you assured with a grin. "In fact, there's something I want to bring back as a souvenir: a Thunder Egg"

 

 

 

Every demi-decade, a festival was held in a small village at the bottom of a mountain range, called the Thunder Festival. Various species of thunderbirds could be found in this region, and made it their main habitat for reproduction each half of a decade. Thunder Mihirungs, Thunder Ostriches, Thunder Moa,...You could easily find them there, and even more when the Thunder Festival comes around.

It was a way to celebrate the benefits of their eggs, the Thunder Eggs, who are considered ingredients high in protein and fat. Not only that, but the shell could also be used as a main source of clean energy. While there isn't really any different between a normal egg or a Thunder Egg, the latter comes from a process apart of when the normal eggs are laid. When a thunderbird reaches its peak of egg incubation, they give birth to a bigger egg with enigmatic designs.

The Thunder Egg doesn't contain any living being, only pure energy of protein and fat. Thunderbirds then offered them to the villagers in exchange of a safe place to stay and where they can easily feed themselves. Once the babies reach adulthood, the various species of thunderbirds return to the Gourmet World.

 

 

 

"My father and I would often paint our own Thunder Egg if we found one, and use it as a giant lantern. I could easily trace the light patterns left by the shell with my fingertips, and I share precious moments with my father..." you smiled, tender.

 

"Komatsu-kun couldn't come with you?" Coco wondered, and you shook your head.

 

"He has the restaurant to take care of. Besides, I weirdly feel more comfortable going there with you. Does it bother you?"

 

"O-Oh, no!" the Heavenly King stammered with an embarrassed blush and you giggled.

 

"I'm teasing you. Hey! We're here!" you told as you got excited, lifting yourself from your seat to gaze outside through the window.

 

 

 

Bright and green leaves colored the trees of Pespeora Province, a lone region in the northern continent. Due to the high levels of humidity and moisture, it was subjected to various thunderstorms throughout the year. Half a year it would rain, and the rest would be sunny. However, at the conjunction of those two events of the year, was the Thunder Festival that served as a mediator to celebrate the end of a season and the start of another.  **[Beminster](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/68/b4/1968b4b3e8ff2b3da95b184af1ed9ca1.jpg)** was the central village where those celebrations were held, located a few kilometers away from  **[Thunder Peak](https://www.wallpaperup.com/uploads/wallpapers/2017/05/23/1090417/e63d5ced5d9436dbe8d7bfdafe98fd9b-700.jpg)** , a huge mountain that was inhabited by the thunderbirds.

Once you arrived at the gates of the village, you were taken aback by the lack of people and decorations. While it wasn't a worldwide event knew by everyone, you could remember clearly that it at least received a thousand of visitors.

 

 

 

"Did they cancel the festival?..." you wondered in confusion.

 

"Well, I can see a few festivities still held inside..." Coco pointed to various stands of food and games.

 

"Hm. I guess you're right..."

 

 

 

Even thought it was different from childhood, a wave of familiarity hit you once you passed the gates of Beminster with the Heavenly King following after you. You drooled at the sight of Berry Clams, clams filled with blueberries. The savor was at its peak once they opened to reveal the fruits. You did window shopping with Coco, looking at the newest displays they could offer in terms of foods or utensils.

You found a bar that offered takoyaki, and decided to stop there for dinner. Taking a seat on one of the stools they offered, you ordered your food with the Gentleman.

 

 

 

"It's weird. There's less activities to do then my last visits..." you mumbled.

 

" _That's because the thunderbirds won't make an appearance this year...Just like the previous times_ " told the barman behind the counter, eliciting a confused look from your part.

 

"They won't?" Coco inquired. "And it isn't the first time that happens?"

 

 

 

The villagers had witnessed the signs over a decade. While the Thunder Festival was held each five years, the thunderbirds inhabited the mountain all the time. Few species would even descend to participate in the daily day business of the village once in a while. However, those sights became rarer, until they completely disappeared. It was also impossible to approach Thunder Peak because of the bad weather there. Dangerous thunderstorms that no human should ever think of stepping into.

 

 

 

" _You won't find any Thunder Egg here, lass. The birds won't even let us approach without attacking_ " told the man solemnly. " _It's hard for our business that turns around those eggs...Mayor opened a few mines here and there, but they never worked. Yet, he's dead set in opening the new on in two days_ "

 

"Like those posters that announced the opening of a new workplace?" you pointed at the various and colored papers that adorned some buildings of the village.

 

" _Yes. The mayor was able to find a company to finance this mine. Everyone will gather at the quarry for its opening, and our workers are stressing over the fact if they will be able to feed their families with those new jobs..._ "

 

"You say that the thunderbirds attacked people on sight. Why's that?" demanded Coco.

 

" _Who knows?_ " the barman shrugged with his shoulders. " _But I'm curious about those mines. And why suddenly some company showed interest in opening another one_ "

 

 

 

This left you with more questions than answer, unfortunately. You could say the same for the Heavenly King, who was pondering about it, deep in his thoughts. After a good meal of takoyaki, the two of you left the bar to continue on your window shopping. You were determined to find a Thunder Egg, even after the barman's words. There must be a way to collect them.

Suddenly, the wind grew colder and stronger. So much that it destroyed some roofs of the village, and uprooted the trees. Screeches filled the air while dark clouds hovered above Beminster, causing its villagers to run inside for safety. You were led inside a hotel with the help of Coco, who held your hand tightly.

 

 

 

"We should be safe here..." he mumbled, staring ahead and seeing the chaos the wind brought.

 

 

 

Your cheeks warmed while you gazed at your joined hands, realizing that Coco didn't release it yet. It would have probably stayed that way if you haven't cleared your throat at that moment. He turned to look at you in confusion, and you signaled with your eyes that he was still holding your hand. Embarrassed, the man quickly detached it a red tint appearing across his face.

However, this moment was soon forgotten when thunder struck the ground, causing the earth to tremble. You never witnessed such a violent storm.

 

 

 

"What's going on...? It's so sudden" you said, breathless.

 

" _The Thunder King is mad once more...The Thunder King is mad once more..._ " repeated a woman in a corner.

 

"Thunder King?" you questioned in an echo.

 

"She must be talking about the Thunder Wren, considered as the King of the Thunderbirds...A bird associated with an old fable of the election of the 'king of birds'. The bird that could fly to the highest altitude would be made king. The eagle outflew all others, but he was beaten by a small bird that had hidden in his plumage" explained Coco.

 

"But why would it be mad?"

 

" _His eggs stolen, the Thunder King will storm the heavens and earth to find them..._ " continued to murmur blankly the same woman, who was now walking back and forth in the hallways of the inn. " _Mad...Mad again...The Thunder King is mad once more..."_

 

"Don't mind Louise..." told an old man behind the counter. "She has been like that since her family left Beminster. Her husband couldn't tolerate her condition anymore, so he took their two children and disappeared in the dead of the night"

 

"That's horrible!" you exclaimed as you walked closer to the old man. "Why would he do that?"

 

"Louise was an employee at the mines five year ago. That girl worked day and night to feed her family, while her husband worked in a butchery" started the old man. "Poor Louise, the job she had was no good for her mental health that was already fragile at the time...When the quarry was closed for an unknown reason, she and lots of people lost their job."

"Some of us left the village for a better life, and others like Louise are still clinging to the hopes of this new mine the mayor will open soon. It was killing her husband to see her like this. They were constantly fighting on the matter, and Louise was too stubborn to leave with them"

 

"But, to abandon her like that..." you mumbled, staring at the poor woman who looked a  bit pale and sick. "Beminster has really changed. What's with those mines anyway?"

 

"Mayor Hyde closed all the routes that lead to the mountain, where must quarries are situated at. Due to their secret locations, it's impossible to find them without a proper map. Neither the safest route to climb Thunder Peak"

 

"Is there a way to speak with the mayor in person?" Coco wondered, earning a hum from the old man.

 

"Ah. I didn't recognize you on the spot, but you are one of the Heavenly Kings, huh? The mayor sure will jump on the opportunity to talk with you. That lad still wants to win the elections this year..."

 

"The elections? The opening of a new mine would sure boost his chances in winning...And surely he would be interested in my fortune telling" Coco grinned. "We could find out everything about the quarries he opened. And if luck is on our side, we will be allowed in Thunder Peak"

 

"That way I can get my hands on a Thunder Egg!" you finished, your expression brightening.

 

"Thunder Eggs..." repeated the old man with a fond look. "It has been a long time since I saw them. The thunderbirds don't trust us anymore, so we cannot approach the mountain. If someone could find out the reason why they are so mad, then it will be possible to bring our old Beminster back and the Thunder Festival. Birds and humans worked so well together, I wonder what changed..."

 

"Don't worry, Ojiisan" you assured with a smile. "I'm sure the real Thunder Festival will come back"

 

 

 

Once the storm calmed down, you left the inn with Coco to search for the mayor. Following the directions instructed by the old man that went by the name of 'Jiji', you soon found the building where you would be sure to see the mayor. What you didn't expect, was the crowd of medias gathered there with reporters and newscasters. You stood at the back with your comrade, unsure on how to approach without gaining the attention of those paparazzi.

 

 

 

"... _Reporting from the lonely village of Beminster in Pespeora Province, Mayor Theodoric Hyde should make an important announcement concerning the opening of a new quarry in Thunder Peak, rumored to be inhabited by the Thunder King and various species of thunderbirds...From this new line of work, the mayor of Beminster hopes the mine will be remunerative enough to replace the huge sums of money you could gain by selling Thunder Eggs_ "

 

"T-That's Tina-san and Kruppoh!" you said, surprised to see the female reporter here.

 

" _Oh?_ " the young woman hummed as she turned around, hearing her name being called. " _(y/n)-chan and Coco-san!_ "

 

 

 

Turning off her camera, the reporter ran to meet with the two of you with her companion. Just as you guessed, she was sent here by Gourmet News to make a reportage of the Thunder Festival. Unfortunately, she was also trapped in a corner by learning the conditions of the festival.

 

 

 

"So you're here for the Thunder Egg, (y/n)-chan?" Tina wondered.

 

"Yes. I was hopping to have access to Thunder Peak after speaking with the mayor...But all those people gathered here won't make the task easy"

 

"I need a mountain-sized scoop to get the director off my back..." the young woman sighed, exasperated. "The Thunder Festival was my last hope...But if you're going to Thunder Peak, maybe I could tag along!"

 

"Even if we refuse, I don't think it'll stop you from following us..." Coco sweated at the girl, who suddenly looked more than determined to find her scoop.

 

 

 

The buzzing noise that came from the crowd gathered at the town all suddenly stopped as a young looking man exited the building with bodyguards at his sides. This caught your attention along with the others as you gazed at the male wearing a fine suit that showed his wealth in general. Mayor Hyde approached the podium confidently, giving a charming smile to his spectators:

 

 

 

" _Thank you for coming. I'll now answer to every question concerning the new quarry I will open this weekend..._ " started the mayor, and already he was bombarded with questions from the medias.

 

"We should find an opening once the mayor is done with the round of questions..." told Coco, and you nodded.

 

"He is such a young mayor...I wonder how old he is?"

 

"They say that he was the first mayor elected at 23 years old...The villagers liked his ambitious projects and found him very charismatic" Tina said.

 

"All good points to get him elected..." the Heavenly King mumbled, but suddenly went silent.

 

 

 

He narrowed his eyes at the sky, sensing dangerous electromagnetic waves that screamed with hostility. Through the clouds, a dark shadow passed through them and landed behind the crowd of interviewers. Feathers shining brightly and running with electricity, a Thunder Eagle lifted its head and snarled in the direction of the humans.

 

▛                                                                                                    ▜

**THUNDER EAGLE (THUNDERBIRD) CAPTURE LEVEL - 35**

▙                                                                                                    ▟

 

Your eyes widened like saucers when it opened its golden and long beak, the pure sound of thunder slipping out from its mouth. Both you and Tina were quickly shoved out of the way by Coco, the man throwing you two on the ground as a spark of lightning was emitted from the Thunder Eagle. The mayor escaped the podium at the last moment, shielded by his bodyguards. The crowd quickly scattered out of fear, screaming while lightnings continued to rain upon the town hall.

You covered your ears, wincing as you knelt down in pain. A cacophony of sounds filled your mind, so loud you thought you were going to become deaf. Noticing the look on your face, Coco knelt by your side and covered your whole body with his cloak, muffling the noise of the environment.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan? Are you alright?" Coco demanded, his face contorted in a worried expression.

 

"I'm hearing...! It's the voices!..." you managed to croak out, whining as you hung your head down.

 

 

 

The Thunder Eagle flapped its wings, and took flight again. It disappeared behind the dark clouds, bringing with it the thunderstorm. As if on cue, the sounds in your head completely faded away. That atrocious song was no more in this area, but you were beyond sure that it was still existing somewhere else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Coco of the Heavenly Kings! I'm so relieved to see such an important figure here!" smiled broadly the mayor once Coco and you entered his office.

 

"Thank you for having us. I wasn't sure you would still accept my request after what happened at the town hall" the Gentleman spoke, bowing his head.

 

"Those damn thunderbirds...I just don't understand what's going on through their heads..." the young man groaned, ruffling his short in a frustrated manner. "They are becoming much more violent"

 

"Have the village been subjected to other attacks of that kind?"

 

"Thunderbirds forbid us of approaching the mountain, but to attack Beminster like that in plain day, it's a first" Mayor Hyde shook his head. "In fact, the storms and their apparitions almost became a routine those last days. Since I announced the opening of the mine, that is"

 

"What do you exactly do in those mines? And why would you open so much of them in the first place?" you inquired.

 

"Special materials can be harvested there, like Silver Silicate and Pepper Colemanite. All of them are found inside Thunder Peak, and the company that funds our mines sells the minerals. However, they made various reports of thunderbirds attacking the employees, so they changed the spot each time. Until I came out with this new idea, and the quarry I have in mind will break this cycle..."

 

"Perhaps the thunderbirds are territorial...Maybe they don't want you to work near their habitat" you said, to which the mayor quickly dismissed with a wave of his hand.

 

"I have lived here most of my life, and never could I describe the thunderbirds 'territorial'. They shared everything with us, with the Thunder Festival and the Thunder Eggs. Still, we needed more money to keep up the village's prosperity and offer jobs to our villagers...For a reason that I have yet to discover, since the day we opened the first mine, the relation between humans and birds became strained"

 

"Well, I have a preposition for you, Mayor Hyde. If you allow us the access to Thunder Peak, we could find out about what's happening in the mountain" suggested Coco, earning a surprised look from the mayor.

 

"Y-You would do that for us?! Thunder Peak is pretty dangerous at this time of the year...But then, your reputation as one of the Heavenly Kings could allow you to trespass the thunderbirds' territory without any problem. I'm more worried for that partner of yours, that lady over there. Is she your Combo Partner?"

 

"C-Combo?!" you squeaked out while Coco remained unfazed by this sudden question.

 

"She is a friend of mine. We came here personally for the Thunder Festival"

 

"Ah, you want those Thunder Eggs, huh?" the mayor smirked knowingly at you. "It's not rare to have chefs come here to make dishes out of this special ingredient...I can't promise you that you will find one in that mountain, but I do allow for the two of you to enter Thunder Peak. To be honest, the real guardian will be the thunderbirds. They are the ones who will decide if you can enter or not"

 

"Thank you, mister!" you smiled, bowing your head multiple times.

 

"If I were you, I wouldn't approach the old quarries. They are abandoned and not deemed safe anymore...On that, I bid you a safe journey, and find out what's happening with our feathered friends"

 

 

 

The moment you exited the mayor's office and home, you turned to gaze at Coco expectantly. Something has been bothering you to no end since you arrived here, and you were wondering if the Heavenly King felt the same.

 

 

 

"Coco-san...The voices I heard before, they came from the thunderbirds" you told him, and he raised a brow at you. "The Thunder Eagle was trying to protect something from the mayor who is unaware of the situation. If we climb this mountain, it won't be for the Thunder Eggs. I'm legitimately worried about them, and their harmony have been disturbed"

 

"You can all hear that just from them?" Coco questioned in awe, and you nodded.

 

"This cacophony of sounds...There's no Thunder Eggs because they are bothered in their habitat. And I need to find out! So please, could you help me, Coco-san?"

 

"....Your kindness will always surprise me" the man smiled down at you. "I will help you"

 

"Thank you!"

 

 

 

He froze on the spot when you hugged his waist, and he didn't register anything that was happening until you pushed yourself away from him, embarrassed. You cleared your throat a few times, and turned around so your back was facing him to avoid showing him your red face.

 

 

 

"Shall we go, then?"

 


	18. ◈ Thunder Peak ◈

"...To be honest, I wasn't expecting to  _literally_  enter  a storm" you said, bemused.

 

 

 

From the information you gathered on the map given by the mayor, the safest route that would lead to the top of Thunder Peak was a long ravine with a path so narrowed, it was impossible to have both feet on the same spot. Under you was an endless sea of firs and different types of strange bushes that sprouted there. Since the moment you arrived, it constantly rained.

You were drenched from head to toes, your body on the verge of freezing to death if it wasn't for Coco's coat and a special suit that you brought with you beforehand. The man wasn't too affected, and instead saw it as a good practice for when he will enter the Gourmet World to search for a certain ingredient. He didn't say more about it, but you guessed it was pretty important for him.

 

 

 

"If you want, we can take a short pause. I see a gap in the wall, probably a small cavern where we could rest" your comrade said ahead of you.

 

 

 

You were only allowed to move three steps forward before the ground under your feet gave up. All this rain and strong wind eroded the path you were on, sending you and Coco falling all the way down to the firs. You cried out as the branches grazed your skin while you passed through the vines and the needle-like leaves. However, your landing was softened by Coco, who groaned in pain when you fell on top of his chest. You moaned, clutching your throbbing forehead that hit the firm muscles of this handsome man. You lifted yourself, a bit dazed as you gazed down at the Heavenly King.

Said man was currently holding your thighs, red faced and contorted into a flustered mess. You realized that you were straddling Coco, and you nearly fainted on the spot when you noticed that if you moved closer, you would eventually kiss him.

 

 

 

" _JEEZ, WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN?_ " you half-screamed in your mind, removing yourself carefully from the man.

 

"We were lucky to fall on those Cotton Marshmallows..." Coco mused, looking over his shoulder to stare at the white and fluffy bushes. "At least, for  _one of us_..."

 

"I'm sorry! I can't control where I land!" you barked while the male simply grinned with his eyes closed at your pissed expression.

 

"Here...We can use them to cover ourselves until we find shelter"

 

 

 

Holding those marshmallows bushes like an umbrella, you strolled through this forest of firs and Cotton Marshmallows. At one point you reached a cave-like gap in the mountain, and decided to rest here until the storm calmed down. If it was even possible for it to slow down on the rain and the sudden gushes of wind. You prepared dishes that would fill your bellies while Coco made a fire.

Enrolling a bit of Cotton Marshmallow around a few blueberries of Berry Clamps that you decided to buy earlier, you formed a ball with the two ingredients. Gathering a full basket of them, you approached the newly made fire by Coco.

 

 

 

"Now, if we roast those marshmallows..." you grinned as you put one of them on a stick.

 

 

 

Leaving it above the fire for one minute, the material started to turn a deep blue color. You pulled off delicately the charred cotton wrap that appeared around the marshmallow. The smell of blueberries mixed with the tender white ingredient made you internally drool.

 

 

 

"Cotton can be considered as a fire retardant depending of the type of the textile. Cotton Marshmallows were classified as flame resistant. Next to a heat source, a pellicle will form around and can easily be removed" you told as you handed over the food. "I think I will call them...Blue Marshberries!"

 

"It does sound delicious" Coco hummed.

 

 

 

Outside the wind continued to grow strong, and you were worried about the erosion of the routes that led to the mountain. You waited inside the cave for at least an hour. While it was still raining a lot, the view was more visible than before. The two of you continued to climb Thunder Peak, with you holding unto Coco since you slipped a few times by trying to hold yourself on the rocks.

The Heavenly King reached a platform that was situated halfway through the mountain. Instead of ledges or small crevices, you were facing a dilapidated bridge that connected it to the top of Thunder Peak. Strangely, you haven't met any thunderbirds yet.

 

 

 

"Is this bridge the only way to access the top?" you said, tilting your head to the side. "It doesn't seem solid..."

 

"I can go first and test it" Coco offered.

 

"Be careful" you warned the man as he walked forward.

 

 

 

He stepped on the near rotten wood, the planks cracking under his weight. Coco frowned at that, applying more force to it, but it didn't give away. While the man crossed the bridge, you were nervously gazing at him and held your breath each time a loud sound came out from under him. You were relieved once he reached the other end safely.

 

 

 

"If it's only one person that cross the bridge, it should be fine!" said Coco from the other side.

 

"Okay! I'm coming!" you answered a bit nervously.

 

 

 

You gripped the ropes hard as you made the first steps. The Heavenly King encouraged you to go forward, and not look down at any occasion that presented itself. Which was a task difficult to ignore. You felt lightheaded each time you gazed down at the empty void below you. Shadows seemed to stretch from the darkness like tentacles to grab and pull you in.

 

 

 

"You can do it, (nickname)...You can do it" you whispered to yourself. "Just a few steps and-"

 

 

 

You blinked when a loud thump resonated behind you. Slowly turning your head to look over your shoulder, you deadpanned at the sight of a yellow and pink feathered bird with long legs. Blank and emotionless pink eyes stared at you in silence.

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**THUNDER ELEPHANT BIRD (THUNDERBIRD) CAPTURE LEVEL - 30**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

Entering a staring contest with the thunderbird, you haven't noticed the way the bridge bent unusually under its weight. It's only when it let out a booming croak that it pulled you out of your reverie. Shrieking loudly, you began to run away as the bird charged at you.

 

 

 

"COCO-SAN! IT WANTS TO EAT ME!!" you wailed as you passed the Heavenly King.

 

"I would be surprised. Thunder Elephant Birds are vegetarians" Coco told calmly, doing nothing in stopping the thunderbird from chasing you.

 

"WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?! KYA!"

 

 

 

You avoided the Thunder Elephant Bird from snapping your head off. You were unfortunately cornered by the thunderbird who hovered you. While its size was nowhere close to an elephant's, it was still pretty tall and big. You did your best to protect yourself as you folded your arms above you. Instead of going for any of your precious limbs, the thunderbird snatched your basket of food. You blinked in surprise, watching as the beast strutted away with the basket in its beak.

 

 

 

"It went for your Blue Marshberries" Coco chuckled as he stopped by your side.

 

"It could have asked instead of charging at me like a savage beast!" you snarled, shaking your fist at the bird's back.

 

"It  _is_ a savage beast..."

 

"Oh, shush you!"

 

 

 

You were back on the trail, and this time the storm calmed down. The dark clouds still hovered the mountain, but at least it wasn't raining anymore. You pulled on your hood as the cold wind hit your face, freezing your ears and cheeks. Coco was kind enough to assist you by standing at the front, blocking for the most part the irritating temperature. You stifled a small cry when you tripped over something hard. You looked down at your feet to see...rails?

Your eyes followed the trail, but with the path completely eroded, it was impossible to tell where it started and finished. Maybe there was a mine nearby. The mayor told you that you will find most of them after passing the bridge. And where you will find the thunderbirds who are the most hostile.

 

 

 

"Coco-san-"

 

"Bend down, (y/n)-chan!" the Heavenly King suddenly yelled at you.

 

 

 

You did it without any hesitation as a thunderbird zipped pass you, claws stretched wide to capture their prey. Coco fired poisonous bullets in its way, and managed to hit his target. The bird let out a wretched cry and fell on the ground, trashing wildly until the poison's effects took in and paralyzed the thunderbird. Taking a good look at it, you realized that it was a Thunder Shoebill, just by looking at the shape of its bill.

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**THUNDER SHOEBILL (THUNDERBIRD) CAPTURE LEVEL - 30**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

Usually, they were quite tamed when it came to human contact. Of course, they preferred to have some distance between them, but they would never attack unless you were near a nest. You didn't think it was the main reason as the zone was quite poor in vegetation. While it couldn't move, the thunderbird was still able to release cries of anguish.

 

 

 

"We should get out of here before-"

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**THUNDER MOA (THUNDERBIRD) CAPTURE LEVEL - 32**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

Coco couldn't finish his sentence that a flock of Thunder Moas landed behind him, blocking your only exit. Electricity ran through their feathered bodies and long legs as they cornered the man. Sweat rolled down your temples as you gazed at the Heavenly King in worry. A Thunder Moa marched in your direction, causing you to crawl backward. Until you felt nothing under you.

You realized that you were now falling, not having realized or seen the giant pitfall. Your scream resonated through the long tunnel as the darkness engulfed you.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The landing was nowhere soft just like when you fell on top of Coco. Your consciousness drifted between the world of dreams and reality. You released a moan of pain, lifting yourself by propping your elbows. It was hard to differ where you fell since it was pretty dark. The sound of rushed footsteps echoed all around you, until a light appeared around a corner. It shone the path in your direction, blinding you for a short moment before a voice you recognized said:

 

 

 

" _(y/n)-chan! I finally found you at last!_ "

 

"T-Tina-san?!" you cried out as the young woman knelt by your side.

 

"Oh god, are you okay?! You're not injured, are you?" Tina inquired worryingly. "I heard something falling, and I quickly went to investigate it..."

 

"So you decided to follow us in the end..." you winced as she helped you to stand up.

 

 

 

The female reporter told you the side of her story as she gave you first aid for the visible wounds and bruises you earned through your fall. From what she could guess, you passed into one of the tunnels that served as an air vent. You both were currently inside a quarry, where Tina stumbled into out of luck by trying to retrace your group's steps.

By spending some time here, she discovered what it could be a  'mountain-sized scoop of delights'. The mines were holding more secrets and mysteries than it let on.

 

 

 

"How long have you been here?" you wondered as you walked beside her.

 

"Not too long. Like I said, I entered this mine after I overheard some kind of fight going on above...Strangely, the thunderbirds can't enter here..."

 

"While we are here, we should take a look around. I'm curious about what you found"

 

 

 

Tina led the way with Kruppoh flying around and ahead of you. She flashed your surroundings with the light attached to her camera, and you took notice of the few abandoned trolleys, either laying down on the ground broken, or covered in dust and rusted to the bolts and joints. Who knows how long they were left there. You trailed to the other side of the rails that led further in the mine.

 

 

 

"I...hear something..." you said, your ears suddenly ringing.

 

"Huh? But I don't..." the reporter mumbled in a confused manner. "Are you sure, (y/n)-chan?"

 

"It's coming from down here!"

 

 

 

Foolishly, you ran into the darkness of the tunnel with Tina crying out your name, following after you quickly. You encountered no obstacles as you charged blindly, but felt that the ground tilted into a sudden slope. You slid down for the rest of the path, landing into a warmer environment. The sound turned louder, pulsing through the walls of the quarry as your fingertips traced them to find your way.

You turned a corner, and froze at the sight displayed in front of you. There was no need for Tina's camera to light up the room since the surfaces of this room shone brightly in a crimson color. They were crystals, but nothing you ever witnessed before. Their shape was also unusual, as they finished in an oblique form. As if someone decided to cut them clean at this right spot.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan, there you are! You shouldn't-..." trailed Tina as she arrived behind you, her sentence cut off as she gazed at the same thing as you did. "They are...Red Pepper Geodes!"

 

"Huh? Those things?" you pointed at the crystals. 

 

"We stumbled in such a wealthy cavern!" she exclaimed in awe and breathlessly. "Those geodes are so rare and well demanded in the markets all around the world. I can't imagine how much money the village would make after this discovery..."

 

"The mayor never mentioned the geodes when he told us the list of materials that were harvested in those mines" you said. "But more importantly..."

 

 

 

You stepped close to a lonely trolley that stood at the back of the room. You looked inside and let out a gasp. They were eggs, lots of them. Some were broken while others seemed intact. Impossible to know if the lives inside were undisturbed, but by the sound emanating from the shells, they won't stay alive for too long.

 

 

 

"Thunderbirds eggs?!" Tina gaped. "What are they doing here?!"

 

"I hope this isn't what I'm thinking..." you breathed shakily. "The eggs can be sold for a huge sum in the black markets, and some believe in the medical properties they could hold even though professionals stated otherwise: the myth of youth and regeneration"

 

"I heard stories about how the shells can be used as a powder that rejuvenate the skin and when eaten raw, regrew a whole limb that you lost"

 

"By law, it's a crime to steal the thunderbirds' eggs, mature or not. They became endangered species a hundred years ago, and IGO made it one of their top responsibilities to assure the safety of their habitat. I wonder if they noticed something weird was going on" you said.

 

"Look over there, (y/n)-chan!"

 

 

 

Tina earned your attention and she showed you a dilapidated cabin. The two of you entered through the door that was slight ajar to see what was inside. It certainly served as some kind of office, with all the dirty and yellow papers scattered around the broken floor, and the empty desk pushed upside-down. There was no way for you to decipher what was written on the papers, since most of the inky letters had disappeared through the time. There was numerous titles and dates, but none that made much sense.

Until you came across a red textbook. A journal of sort.

From what you could read, a company that went by the name of MGA (Modified Genetic Association) invested in the mines the village would open. In exchange, they were to be allowed to test out their LMO (Living Modified Organism) products on everything they could harvest from them. From the numerous diagrams drawn inside the textbook, their economy was fluctuating and could have become a leading power internationally.

However, their work disturbed the peace of the thunderbirds. To the point it destroyed their nests and some eggs even fell through the tunnels. The ground eroded under their feet, it became hard for the thunderbirds to copulate safely in this new environment. MGA saw it as an excuse and opportunity to use those premature eggs, and either sold them or experimented with their products. That's exactly when the thunderbirds started to attack the employees of MGA that were directly working inside the mines and were extracting the eggs. The villagers who worked under them were mostly stationed at places where they needed to harvest the normal materials.

 

 

 

"So even the villagers weren't aware of what was happening?" mused Tina, frowning slightly.

 

"Those who discovered the doing of MGA were relocated, but those who were willing to answer to a private interview of IGO stated that they were threatened and had to leave Beminster"

 

"Private interview? I never heard of such a thing..."

 

"Unfortunately, IGO couldn't dig deeper in the subject since the world's sales met a crisis that lasted for weeks. The mines were simply abandoned, and it was difficult for the researchers to approach with the random attacks of the thunderbirds" you continued to read, and you arched an eyebrow at the last line. " ' _Genetically modified, the eggs can achieve a new state of being, also called 'Special Ingredient Preparation'._ '...They say only one experiment survived"

 

"Special Ingredient Preparation? A weird name to simply say that they are ingredients that need special preparation..." spoke Tina, Kruppoh squawking in agreement.

 

 

 

A rumble came from outside the cabin, and both Tina and you looked over your shoulders inquisitively. Voices echoed there, and were coming closer to your spot. Nodding to each other, you and the reporter slowly crawled to the window to have a look at the intruders. Two men wearing a black suit and dark glasses. On their red cravats were the initials of MGA.

 

 

 

" _Damn that hussy... Ordering us to return to that place because ma'am forgot the reports..._ " spat indignantly man #1.

 

" _What? Scared of those chickens outside? They can't pass the detectors anymore. Richard did some wonder with them if we compare the last years..._ " replied man #2.

 

" _Yeah, yeah...The minute they pass, they are zapped!_ " the other exploded in laughter. " _Think that cute receptionist will accept to come on a date with me?_ "

 

" _No, but m_ _aybe she'll be nicer to you once she sees the gift we have for her_ "

 

 

 

Man #2 was holding a bag, containing an object that glowed through the thin fabric. Your eyes widened when the song in your mind became much clearer, and you realized that the sound you heard from before was coming from whatever was inside the bag. You need to find a way to get your hands on it.

The two men suddenly froze and stopped in their track. Sweat rolled down from your forehead along with Tina, stances stiffening.

 

 

 

" _...Oi, is there someone here-?_ "

 

 

 

You didn't let the man finish that you came from your hiding spot and headbutted him in the stomach. He let out a cry of pain, falling backward and releasing his hold on the bag. You quickly snatched it as you ran away with Tina, who wasn't too fond of your idea of attacking those strangers.

 

 

 

"W-What if they have weapons?!" she cried out, panicked.

 

"One more reason to run faster!" you smiled at her cheekily, adjusting the bag under your arm.

 

 

 

Running blindly into those tunnels wasn't probably the best of your ideas, but it was enough to find another exit in those mines. One that led you to the outside world for some fresh air, and where a large Thunder Pelagornis was waiting for you. 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**THUNDER PELAGORNIS (THUNDERBIRD) CAPTURE LEVEL - 32**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

Your heels dug into the murky earth as you stopped and gaped at the sight of this beast. It released a screech and jumped down from its perch to soar the sky. However, it paid no regard to you or Tina, and went straight for the direction you came from. A sudden light filled your vision as the Thunder Pelagornis came to a sudden stop when wires shot from the walls. They engulfed the beast and trapped it in their coils, to which it ended up crashing on the ground.

The thunderbird released cries, struggling to get out of this net. You watched in horror as the wires lit up and sent electric charges into the bird.

 

 

 

"I-It's going to overcharge if it's continue like that!" you cried. "We have to put a stop to it!"

 

"B-But how?!" wondered the reporter.

 

 

 

The men from before talked about detectors. You searched around through the cracks in the walls until you found a small, beeping device. You extended your arm to grab it, groaning as your limb squeezed painfully with rocks grazing and digging into your skin. You finally extirpated the machine and gazed at it in wonder. There was no visible button, just a screen with numbers quickly going up.

The higher it was, the more painful it became for the thunderbird. You threw the device on the ground and smashed it under your foot. Whatever was charging the wires turned off, and released themselves from the beast who laid on the floor, unconscious. You knelt by its side, pushing away the feathers to find a pulse. You released a sigh of relief when you got one.

 

 

 

"It's still alive..."

 

" _Hands in the air_ "

 

 

 

Sweat rolled down from your temples as you felt the barrel of a gun right behind your head. You dared not to move as the two strangers walked around to stand in front of you and Tina.

 

 

 

" _Hand over the book and the bag, and I won't add a hole between your eyes for that little stunt you pulled on me..._ " spoke man #2.

 

" _That would be a shame since you both are pretty cute. Even cuter than the receptionist_ " the man #1 licked his lips, earning a deadpan from his comrade.

 

" _Bastard, focus. We have no time to waste since one of your 'cute' ladies decided to destroy a detonator. The thunderbirds will come swarming here in no time_ "

 

"That thing I pulled out?" you gritted your teeth at them. "How can you do that to them?!"

 

" _Our business doesn't concern you_ " spat man #2, clicking his tongue in distaste. " _However, I think we'll need to do something about you two since you know a bit too much_ "

 

" ** _I wouldn't count on that_** "

 

 

 

The two men blinked in confusion, before they fell unconsciously on the ground by one hit behind the head from the Heavenly King. Your expression brightened at the sight of Coco as you ran up to him, hugging his waist:

 

 

 

"Coco-san!" you cried, before you examined him from head to toes. "Are you okay?! They didn't do anything to you, right?!"

 

"I'm fine..." he assured with a smile. There was no sign of injuries, except for some spots on his skin who were a bit charred. "A few burns here and there, but nothing serious"

 

"What about the thunderbirds? Are they fine too?"

 

"Most of them are paralyzed for some time, but few suddenly flew off as if they sensed something coming. I followed your electromagnetic waves to find you here with Tina-san...and unwanted company" Coco trailed as he gazed down at the men on the ground. "I hope they didn't hurt you"

 

"No. But I'm worried for this thunderbird here..."

 

"It will be fine. However, it will remain unconscious for a few hours. It should wake up before those guys, though" Coco pointed at the MGA men.

 

 

 

You told Coco everything, to your discovery of what was inside the mines to the textbook. The Heavenly King nodded once in awhile to show that he was listening, but he didn't seem that much surprised to find out about the company harvesting the thunderbirds' eggs. Which reminded you of the bag that you took from those men. You opened the sack to take a look inside, and let out a gasp:

 

 

 

"I-It's....It's a Thunder Egg!!!" you shouted in disbelief.

 

 

 

Coco and Tina gathered around you as you pulled out the huge egg. Several lines designed the shell that seemed to pulse with life under your fingertips. It was warm, warmer than human skin. And was it vibrating under your touch?

You continued to stare in awe at the Thunder Egg, a soft melody escaping from this ingredient. Calmer, soothing. It didn't feel like it was in danger anymore. A shadow fell upon you two, and you looked up to see the Thunder Eagle that attacked the village and the mayor. Something shuffled through its feathers, and a bird that was half his size came out. It was much more colored, and the darker colors looked like a crown on top of the bird's head.

 

 

 

"The Thunder King..." you breathed in shock, nearly loosing your hold on the egg.

 

 

 

The Thunder Wren dragged its legs to stand in front of you, head cocked to the side. It slowly brought down its beak on the shell of the Thunder Egg, as if it was pecking it. Numerous thunderbirds passed your group to head inside, and brought out with them the eggs that were stuck in the trolleys. The king chirped a beautiful song as electricity ran down its golden and brown feathers.

The Thunder Egg glowed much more brightly than before, and then faded down to a blue tint. The Thunder Wren returned inside the plumage of the Thunder Eagle, who released a deafening squawk. It then gathered the unconscious Thunder Pelagornis in its mouth, and took flight into the undisturbed blue sky with the thunderbirds in tow.

 

 

 

"It allowed me to have the Thunder Egg..." you spoke after a short pause. "That's how the exchange is supposed to happen"

 

"By allowing them to take back their eggs, the Thunder King offered you this gift...Fascinating" stated Coco as he knelt by your side. "You'll be able to offer a Thunder Egg to your father-"

 

 

 

His sentence was cut short when the Thunder Egg vibrated violently in your arms. You let out a shout of surprise, letting it roll on its side as the shell cracked in a weird pattern: thunderbolts. Blue veins appeared across it while the Thunder Egg hatched under your and your comrades' bewildered faces. A long beak was the first thing that came out of the egg, followed by a pair of wings attached to a reptile body. The creature released a cry that was a mix between a roar and a screech.

Pearly white feathers decorated the beast while the cracked shell parts fell from its body. Its height certainly arrived exactly to your knees, and you considered that it was an abnormally large baby. But this thing was no thunderbird, that you were sure of. Perhaps a species that was close to them? The MGA men did say something about an experiment.

 

 

 

"I have no idea what this creature is..." you said.

 

"It's a thunderbird, right? But it doesn't look like a Thunder Wren..." trailed Tina.

 

"From the parts of its body I can recognize, it looks like a hybrid between a wyvern and a bird" said Coco, breathless. "Maybe Chef Mansam could tell us more about it if he had a look..."

 

"Good idea, Besides, it doesn't seem to want to let go of me..." you sweatdropped as you gazed down at the best.

 

 

 

It was clinging to your waist, staring up at you with red eyes. The bird ([bird](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/29/90/09299095dded0a05f551c259ba20de7a.jpg)) released a happy chirp, digging its head into your stomach and nuzzled it there.

 

 

 

 

"It seems you made a new friend" Coco grinned and you sighed.

 

"Manager-san will kill me..."

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**THUNDEROUS WYVERN (DEROUS) CAPTURE LEVEL - ?????**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The wyvern or whatever it was didn't leave your side for one second. It was already attached to you, and you swore that you were soon going to fall in love with this little guy. To your eyes, it was just...too cute! Once you returned from Thunder Peak with Coco and Tina, you immediately headed to the mayor's office to let him know about the situation.

You had many proof with you: the textbook, and everything filmed by Tina. With the help of the Heavenly King, you removed the many detonators that were inhabiting the mountain, which allowed the thunderbirds to return to their old nests and recover the eggs that were still alive. Already you were noticing the changes in their demeanor as they didn't show you or the others one sign of hostility.

Perched over your shoulder, the wyvern had enrolled its feathered tail around your shoulders, serving as a scarf or some sort. You knocked on the door, and soon entered inside the mayor's office when you were allowed in. There, you saw the young man sitting behind his desk with a beautiful woman wearing all back standing besides him. The blonde female turned to glare at you, arching an elegant brow.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, chef (y/n)! How convenient for you to come back!" the mayor exclaimed happily. "I have good news concerning Thunder Peak and the mines-"

 

"Mayor Hyde, there's something you need to know about those quarries you opened and the company funding them..." you trailed, frowning.

 

" _There will be no need. He already knows_ " the woman scoffed, earning a confused look from you. "Let me introduce myself: I am Maryanne Angevin, employed at Modified Genetic Association..."

 

"W-What?!" you cried out, taking a step back.

 

"She told me everything that happened there...And the scam of the upper operators of the company" began the mayor with a solemn look.

 

 

 

She was recently added to their ranks not too long ago, and gained enough merits in MGA to be an employee worth of confidence. Miss Angevin was in charge of the Thunder Peak case, and discovered the illegal harvest of eggs from oldest operators of the company. For over ten years, they put in place this plan of capturing Thunder Eggs and experimenting on them, along with the thunderbirds eggs.

 

 

 

"And you decided to put a stop to it?" you questioned, turning to look at the blonde woman who nodded with a grave expression.

 

"It was against our policies. Those operators will face the court in a few weeks for judgement. And they were immediately fired by the leader of the association" told Maryanne.

 

"So...What did you decide to do with the new mine?"

 

"There won't be any. Not anymore" she answered bluntly. "Mayor Hyde has decided to invest Beminster's economy in selling the energy associated with Thunder Eggs"

 

"It's risky since we have to remake our relations with the thunderbirds, but I'm pretty sure we could work with them by reforming the Thunder Festival. With the money we would gain, instead of financing them in the quarries like in the old days, I would construct and bring other businesses in our village" the mayor suggested with a smile.

 

"And as for the other quarries?..." you wondered.

 

"The thunderbirds will do whatever they want with them. Build nests, etc..." the woman dismissed with a wave of her hand. "More importantly, if I'm still here it's because you have evidence against us...and I wish that you give them all to me"

 

"Don't you think IGO should know about what happened?" you narrowed your eyes at her, taking a step back as you clutched the book and the video tape.

 

"And they will" she smiled. A gesture that screamed fake. "But I need those proofs. So be a good girl, and give them to me..."

 

 

 

You stared for a long time at the outstretched hand, and you hesitantly handed the textbook and the video tape. She greedily took them, almost snatching your hand at the same time. Miss Angevin turned to stare at Mayor Hyde, nodding at him.

 

 

 

"It was a pleasure to work with you, sir. Maybe in the future we will have another contract with you...without any disturbance"

 

 

 

You watched as she exited the office without a second look, the wyvern hissing at her back.  Why did you feel like it won't be the last time you will see of her? However, you were satisfied with how this story ended. The future of Beminster was uncertain, but Coco told you to not worry about them or Louise. A great surprise was waiting for her at home.

 

 

 

"Did you think of a name for him?" Coco wondered as he gazed down at the sleeping wyvern in your laps.

 

"...Dino" you smiled after a moment, petting the head of the wyvern. "Simple, but I quite like the name. I'm sad that I don't have a Thunder Egg to give to my father..."

 

"Oh, really?" Coco grinned, before pulling out from his cape said object.

 

"E-Eh?!" you squeaked as he gave you the Thunder Egg. "B-But how?!"

 

"A last gift from the thunderbirds before we left...?!"

 

 

 

Coco's eyes widened like saucers when you leaned forward and landed a kiss on his cheek. The man stood there frozen on the spot, and slowly his face turned different shades of red. Realizing what you just did, you turned to face away the window, your own blush adorning your cheeks.

 


	19. ◈ Gourmet Carriage ◈

"D-Dino! Slow down!" you yelled after the wyvern, running behind the joyful beast.

 

"(y/n)-chan, didn't you bring the leash?" Komatsu wondered.

 

 

 

He sweatdropped at the sight of you chasing your new pet and friend through the Gourmet Carriage. Also known as the Deluxe Carriage, it's a luxury vessel that takes passengers on a trip around the Human World. It can last to approximately two years, and moves over World Connect by being drawn by two Giga Horses. To get on, you need to make a reservation five years in advance. But it's worth the wait.

Now, how exactly did you get on this trip? Well, the answer was simple: Komatsu invited you on his journey out. You learned a lot of things in the past month, with the young chef becoming the Combo Partner of the legendary Toriko after they went to the Vegetable Sky in search for the King of Vegetables, the Ozone Herb. Komatsu even got himself a new knife from Melk the Second, who became a close friend of his after they shared the Melk Stardust together. On your part, you also learned some things about your new pet.

Returning from your trip to your hometown after you obtained a Thunder Egg and gave it to your father (who was beyond delighted), you decided to do as Coco told you and examine the wyvern with the help of IGO. Not only they made an incredible discovery, but it seems that you have unknowingly revived an extinct species of the Derous family. A type of hybrid between the thunderbirds and the powerful dragons that once roamed the world in a distant past.

They called it Thunderous Wyvern (pun intended, from what those guys in the laboratory told you), with an unmeasured capture level. On this condition and level of expertise, it was impossible to figure out the real capture level, but Rin told you she was working on that. For the moment, you were left to take care of Dino and you have a hard time in doing it. This little guy was worst than an excitable child, always full of energy and running around the kitchens.

 

 

 

"Komatsu, you know I have mixed feelings with the leash!" you said over your shoulder. "I don't like the idea of chaining him when he should be free-DINO! IT'S NOT YOUR PLATE!"

 

 

 

The wyvern was currently eating down a whole bowl of exotic foods and fishes, under the horrified gazes of an old couple. You don't know how much time you kept apologizing for Dino's behavior, bowing at every given time that it almost became a reflex or a habit. Your friend deadpanned at the sight of you pulling the wyvern backward, with lots of efforts since the beast was stronger than you.

Dino finally calmed down after hours of chasing, and turned back into his usual peaceful persona by resting on your back like a koala, wings wrapped around your shoulders. You released a breath of exhaustion, back slumping forward as you hung your head low.

 

 

 

"I feel like I'm taking care of a baby" you whined, earning a smile from Komatsu.

 

"In a way, he is a baby. But I'm pretty sure it won't take long before he grows up" he told you.

 

"Yeah, and then I will have to take care of a  _big_ baby..."

 

" _Komatsu! (y/n)!_ "

 

 

 

The three Heavenly Kings came walking down from the lower deck, having finished their meals at the luxurious restaurant one level below. Toriko waved at you two with a big smile, followed by Sunny who huffed about how your pet was acting in a gross way by being too loud and disturbing the serenity.

You refused to meet Coco's eyes, knowing that if you did you would start to overheat in embarrassment just by remembering the peck on the cheek you gave him. Unknown to you, his two comrades in arms seem to have catch on the invisible tension and kept prodding the fortune teller to tell them everything.

 

 

 

" _Ne, Coco...Close to your (y/n)-chan?_ " Toriko would exaggerated a wink in the Gentleman's direction, giving a knowing smile. " _She's free, you know?_ "

 

" _I don't know what you are talking about_ " answered back Coco without batting an eye, but the glutton knew that he was a bit irked by the question.

 

" _Please, Toriko. I'm sure that Usagi has more taste than going for poisonous men_ " Sunny scoffed, taking a sip of his crystal wine. " _No hard feelings_ "

 

" _No harm done_ " sighed Coco, already used to the elegant man's snarky comments about his condition.

 

" _Come on, Sunny! It's obvious!_ "

 

" _And you're obviously an idiot..._ "

 

" _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_ "

 

 

 

This memory made Coco momentarily scowl, knowing that it was useless to deal with Toriko when he has an idea in his head. As for Sunny, his retorts weren't really helping his case.

The five of you took a walk on the upper deck of the coach, enjoying the sun and the fresh air, with the salty sense of the ocean close to you.

 

 

 

"By the way, where are you getting off at, Sunny-san?" you wondered, staring at the colored Heavenly King.

 

"It's not for sightseeing, but I'm going to the forest that leads to the Sanzu Road on the Wak Continent" he answered.

 

"The road that leads to Gourmet World?" Coco arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going to Gourmet World?"

 

"No, I ain't doing somethin' stupid like that. I'm just making a li'l stop to meet a certain man"

 

"There's only one human on the Sanzu Road. It's a journey that even you won't be able to make using normal means, Sunny" the Gentleman warned with a frown.

 

"So where're you going, pray tell?" shouted back Sunny, eyeing Coco.

 

"In about two months I'll be stopping near Jidar Kingdom"

 

"Jidar? Look at the pot calling the kettle black!" the man accused.

 

"Isn't that the extraterritorial region that's not affiliated with the IGO where Gourmet Crime runs rampant?" Toriko wondered with a raised brow.

 

"Y-You two sure sound like you're going on some less than ordinary trips..." Komatsu sweated.

 

"Are you an idiot, Matsu? You three are going to the most dangerous place of all!" said Sunny.

 

"Ah, that's right...It is Gourmet Pyramid after all..."

 

"No! Before that!"

 

"...Before that?" you echoed, confused.

 

"This coach doesn't go all the way to the pyramid in the first place" told Coco.

 

"Toriko-san, what're they talking about?!" Komatsu demanded to his partner, who was doing his very best in ignoring him.

 

"Look at that! A Pure-Gold Whale!" the Gourmet Hunter exclaimed when said animal leaped from the sea at the horizon. "Awesome!"

 

"Toriko-san! In what hell did you bring me in again?!" you yelled exasperatedly, before shaking your friend's shoulders. "Why did you invite me?!"

 

"Ididn'twanttobealone!" answered quickly the young man, becoming dizzy by all the shaking.

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU HAVE TORIKO"

 

"You both will find out eventually" Toriko grinned at the two of you.

 

"When is 'eventually'?!" you shouted in unison with Komatsu.

 

"Should be tomorrow"

 

"T-TOMORROW?!"

 

 

 

Toriko stayed silent on your destination through all the journey. Even if you kept bugging him into telling you or Komatsu, that man didn't say anything. You passed the rest of your day sunbathing at the pool with Dino, a bit irritated of the silent treatment the Gourmet Hunter was giving you on important matter.

 

 

 

"I hope it isn't another place where I need to make my will beforehand..." you huffed, folding your arms on top of your chest.

 

" _Skyawk?_ " croaked Dino, poking your cheek with his beak in curiosity.

 

"No. It's not lunch time. Yet"

 

" _Skyawk!_ "

 

"Don't take this tone with me, young man!"

 

 

 

A laugh resonated behind you, and you looked over your shoulder to see Coco taking a seat in a long chair next to yours.

 

 

 

"I see that the two of you get along well" he said, and you quickly stared down at your laps.

 

"Y-Yeah, even though he can be difficult..." you stammered. "I was worried about how I would feed him, but it ended up fairly easy. He eats  _anything_ "

 

"Well, as long as he's healthy..." Coco trailed, petting the head of Dino who purred.

 

 

 

The male grinned while the wyvern paraded, liking the attention he was receiving as the beast nestled in the Heavenly King's laps. His attention elsewhere, you took this time to admire once more this handsome man. How what is possible for a man such like him to exist?

Your heart continued to throb as your eyes trailed to observe the way Coco stylized his hair (who was a bit longer than before) to rest of his smooth lips. You wondered if they felt the same way as they looked.

 

 

 

"Are you coming?" Coco's voice pulled you out of your thoughts, and you let out an unintelligible sound. "The others are waiting for us at the terrace for dinner"

 

"Oh, yes! Come, Dino..."

 

 

 

The five of you met back at the terrace where there was many buffets that contained different types of meats and vegetables. Both Toriko and Komatsu were drooling a lot, and couldn't wait to dig in. However, your dinner was soon disturbed by familiar faces.

 

 

 

"Toriko! I finally found you!" said suddenly Tina, appearing out of nowhere with her camera.

 

"Tina-san? What's going on? Collecting information?" Komatsu mused.

 

"No, I'm totally off duty"she answered as she filmed each of you.

 

"Then why are you here with your camera?" you pointed at said object.

 

"Oh, this is my private camera I use on vacations. But with so many Heavenly Kings together, I smell one heaping helping of a scoop!" the reporter beamed.

 

"Private? How is this different from what you normally do?" your friend sweatdropped.

 

" _Seriously. You guys always have the same looks on your face and always show up at the same places I'm goin'. Are you following me?_ "

 

 

 

You were taken aback at the sight of Zongeh and his comrades. Of all people to encounter on this coach, they weren't even on your list.

 

 

 

"Ah! Longeh-san!"

 

"I certainly do have long hair, but..." Zongeh trailed as he flipped his hair that sparkled in the wind. "IT'S ZONGEH!"

 

"It sure has gotten lively..." spoke Coco, staring with a deadpan at Tina and Zongeh's group.

 

"These guys don't harmonize with this luxurious coach at all" spat Sunny.

 

 

 

Even though it became more lively, the rest of the dinner went smoothly. Toriko even celebrated this weird reunion after such a long time with a toast. Night settled over the coach, and you discarded your casual clothes to a short gown ([gown](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/84/df/c084df3f732e6125b13b554d5b43a749.jpg)). Tonight was a special soirée to celebrate the first day of the coach.

You were brought inside an elegant room with the sound of classical music in the air, under a giant chandelier that brightened the whole room spectacularly. The paintings and sculptures were making you feel the weight of history, and the vine they served tickled your nose. The guys all changed themselves too for the night, and were now wearing suits.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san, will you answer me honestly to where we are heading tomorrow?" you asked once more.

 

"Oi, could I have some wine?" the man promptly ignored you for the fifteenth time, and a waiter came back in his direction. "Not that, the whole tray!"

 

"Honestly, no matter where he is, he sure always has a hearty way of drinking" Coco smiled as Toriko drank the whole plate in one shot.

 

 

 

The rhythm of the music suddenly changed, and some people were now dancing in the middle of the room. You blinked in surprise when you saw Sunny sweeping Komatsu off his feet and made him dance on the stage.

 

 

 

" _Here! Dance with splendor!_ " shouted the Heavenly King as he twirled around the poor chef.

 

" _W-Why me?!_ " stammered your friend.

 

 

 

You couldn't help but let out a giggle, bringing a hand over your mouth to stifle it. You stopped when a hand was extended in front of you. You followed it until your eyes rested on its owner, and were slightly taken aback to see Coco smiling down at you.

 

 

 

"May I have this dance with you?" he inquired, and you blinked owlishly at him for a good minute.

 

"A-Aye!" you nodded, taking his hand. 

 

 

 

Following him on the dance floor, your hands who were currently shaking delicately took his left while the other remained on his right bicep. You stiffened when slowly brought his right arm behind you to rest his hand there, and you felt like your face was a volcano about to erupt. Explode in embarrassment, that is. With your height, you could barely reach the middle of his chest. Why was Coco so damn tall?!

 

 

 

"Is this the moment where I confess I can't dance?" you smiled nervously, gazing down at your feet so you wouldn't trip or worst, step on the Heavenly King.

 

"Follow my moves and you should be fine" he replied with a grin.

 

"It can't be that simple?!"

 

" _Why am I dancing with you?_ " whined the voice of a drunk Tina.

 

 

 

You looked over your shoulder to see the reporter dancing with Zongeh, the two not looking that comfortable together. Unlike everyone else in the room, he and his two comrades weren't wearing proper clothes for the night.

 

 

 

"We don't have a choice. There isn't anybody left to partner up with" the man told. "Just leave it to me. During the Bon Festival dance in my village, I was always a major player. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

 

 

 

Zongeh started to twirl Tina rapidly, the poor young woman getting tipsy by the sudden moves as she followed his 'dance'. You and Coco stopped, watching the duo with wide eyes. That's when a group of men in black appeared, one of them pointing at Zongeh:

 

 

 

" _There. It's them! Get over here!_ "

 

 

 

You observed in disbelief as Zongeh and his men were chased around the room by the guards, no doubt having trespassed in this soirée without their accord. Even Sunny and Komatsu froze in their movements to stare at them, looking as confused as you did with Coco. 

 

 

 

"It's Zombie-san and those guys..." trailed Komatsu.

 

"What're they doing?" wondered Sunny.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night over, you all returned to your room (after of course bringing back a tipsy and sleepy Tina back to her compartment). Komatsu took this time to show the kitchen knife made by Melk the Second to Sunny and Coco, who was shining brightly through the cloth it was enrolled in.

Dino was sleeping soundly on the bed, but the moment you sat down next to him, the wyvern opened an eye. He quickly shot up and nuzzled in your laps, purring loudly.

 

 

 

"That Thunderous Wyvern of yours...Are you sure it's fine if he comes with us? It won't be an easy road" Toriko warned, and you shook your head.

 

"Dino will be my responsibility, so rest assured, Toriko-san" you smiled at the Gourmet Hunter. "We won't be an hindrance in this journey of yours"

 

"Which leads me to ask if you're going to tell us what your real goal is" spoke Coco as he turned to face Toriko. "Why did you come onto this coach that isn't going to Gourmet Pyramid? In order to get Mellow Cola, I know that you need to go to that place first"

 

"Yeah...Where are we going exactly?" asked Komatsu.

 

"But that's a real roundabout way from this carriage's route. Why did you come onto this carriage?" added Sunny.

 

"Well, about that..." trailed Toriko, but was cut by an announcement in the intercom.

 

" _Attention all passengers, please look out through your left-hand windows. We are stopping at the entrance of hell, the Gate to Hades_ "

 

"Ah, oh man. We're already here?" Toriko exclaimed as he leaped off from his seat on the couch.

 

"H-Here?!" you echoed, watching while the Gourmet Hunter gathered his things.

 

" _The only ones who pass through this gate are fiendish prisoners that have committed serious crimes. Because the prisoners all serve life sentences, they never return through it. Hence the name, beyond it is the world's largest Gourmet Prison, Honey Prison_ "

 

"Oi! Get ready, Komatsu and (y/n). We're getting off" told Toriko, lifting a bag over his shoulder.

 

"We're getting off here?!" his partner repeated in disbelief.

 

"Yeah. I have business at the Gourmet Prison"

 

"GOURMET PRISON?!"

 

"KOMATSU! WHERE DID YOU BRING ME?!" you snapped at your friend.

 

"We're going to go meet Zebra" continued Toriko, earning shocked expressions from both Coco and Sunny.

 

" _Because of the strength of the Giga Horses, we can guarantee your safety, but living nearby are ferocious wild beasts that would even attack Giga Horses. Because of that, the stopover time here will only be five minutes_ "

 

"By the way, Toriko-san...Just what kind of person is Zebra-san?" you wondered, outfit changed ([outfit](https://cdn.tutsplus.com/vector/uploads/2013/12/Clothes-048.jpg)).

 

"A super problem child" answered bluntly the blue haired male. "But he's strong. In order to take on Gourmet Pyramid, we'll need Zebra's power. There's no guarantee he'll help us, but I'm sure we could change his mind with your help, (y/n)"

 

"...What?" you blinked, not understanding the sudden grin from the Gourmet Hunter's part. "What do you mean?!"

 

"Coco. You wanted to know the reason why I cam on this coach, right?" Toriko ignored you, facing the Heavenly King in question. "I came on when I heard you two were riding on it. Because I have something to ask of you"

 

"Uh?" the two echoed while Toriko grinned sheepishly.

 

"As a favor between Heavenly Kings, would you help me go get Zebra?" he asked sweetly.

 

" ** _I refuse_** " both answered at the same time.

 

"T-That sure was a fast refusal!!" cried out Komatsu.

 

 

 

Toriko's face fell and muttered curses under his breath while he exited the room, Komatsu in tow. You blinked a few times, trying to understand what just happened. You could understand Sunny refusing, but for Coco to have the same reaction? What kind of person was Zebra really, to the point that even the Gentleman of the Kings would refuse to meet again?

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan..." spoke Coco, earning your attention. The man smiled down at you softly, your heartbeat quickening at the gesture. "...Be careful"

 

"...Yes" you gave a nod, returning his smile.

 

 

 

Toriko, Komatsu, and you exited the coach to take the path to the Gates of Hades. The huge doors stood against a large amount of spiky rocks gathered together, the atmosphere a bit gloomy and eerie. The forest that sprouted close to them weren't comforting too.

 

 

 

"All ya had to do was follow along!  You heartless bastards!" spat Toriko, shaking his fist at the retreating carriage. "Is it normal to refuse the first reunion a group's had in forever?"

 

"W-Well everyone had their own goals..." sweatdropped Komastu. "They were busy"

 

"Well, nothing we can do. Let's go" the Gourmet Hunter huffed, marching toward the gates.

 

"Come, Dino!" you called the wyvern. "By the way, Toriko-san...What's in that bag?"

 

"Well, we could go empty-handed, but I managed to get together a present for Zebra just in case. Though I'm not sure if this'll be enough..." the man trailed.

 

 

 

Suddenly, Toriko let out a scream of surprise and stared over his shoulder. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

 

 

"Toriko-san? What was that all of sudden?" you asked, concerned.

 

"Zebra. No doubt about it" breathed Toriko, which confused you even more. "But he can send an Otodama to this distance? The prison is still dozens of kilometers away. That bastard sure has grown. That sure is a long distance reunion greeting, Zebra! Can you hear me?!"

 

"Do you know what he's talking about?" you whispered to Komatsu, who shook his head.

 

"I have absolutely no idea"

 


	20. ◈ Heavenly King, Zebra ◈

The path to Honey Prison was long and freaky. Honestly, you thought you were walking among the dead. And the fact that Toriko was currently conversing out loud with someone that wasn't either you or Komatsu, it didn't help in easing your mind. Weirdly, the Gourmet Hunter was following the instructions of this unknown...voice? Invisible Person? And was now dragging behind him more meat and beasts than what was inside his bag previously.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san...For a while now, have you, um, been talking to yourself?" Komatsu was unsure how to bring this up.

 

"Huh? Yeah, he's my partner. A chef named Komatsu. The woman is (y/n), a friend of ours" Toriko continued to talk alone, pointing behind him. "...What? Hell no! They are not presents, and certainly not (y/n)! Wanna eat her or somethin'?"

 

"GYEH?!" you shouted, mortified.

 

"Who on earth are you talking with?!" cried out your friend."Can you see a ghost or something, Toriko-san? I've definitely had chills ever since we went through those gates"

 

"This atmosphere is so spooky, it feels like we've actually walked into the realm of the dead" you added, shivering lightly. "Why did I accept to come here?"

 

" _Skyawk!_ "

 

 

 

You watched as Dino ran forward and passed Toriko, who blinked at the beast. The wyvern did a sudden stop, sniffing the air as he threw his head back. You were caught by surprise when Dino returned to your side while whining, clutching your back as if something scared him.

 

 

 

"What's wrong, Dino?" you frowned, petting the wyvern on the head. "Did you see a ghost too?"

 

"Oi, we're here!" Toriko called at the front. "That's the Gourmet Prison, Honey Prison"

 

 

 

At the end of the road stood some sort of beehive-looking thing hanging from the side of the cliff. Now you understood the whole meaning of its name. Upon arriving at the prison, you were greeted by officers who were waiting for your arrival. One of them had a pink coat and looked a bit weird for your tastes.

 

 

 

"I am the vice warden of Honey Prison, Ohban" the man with the stitches introduced himself. "I've heard about everything from the warden"

 

"I-I knew this place was scary! It's not cute at all even with its name!" cried out Komatsu.

 

"What gives? If you heard from old man Ichiryu, couldn't you have just come to meet me back there?" wondered Toriko.

 

"Are you familiar with the seasons of this area? In light of the danger, we cannot carelessly wander outside. Now then, the warden awaits" told the vice warden, walking back toward the prison with Toriko.

 

"This whole time we've been walking on a road a guy like that says is dangerous..." sweated Komatsu. "That's really something spooky..."

 

"Komatsu-kun, I want a raise after this..." you mumbled tearfully, and your friend shot you a look of disbelief.

 

"E-Eh?!"

 

 

 

Suddenly, the ground under your feet started to shake and a platform appeared. The hatch opened and went down like an elevator. The vice warden turned to face Toriko, giving a slight bow:

 

 

 

"Without further ado, I'll guide you through Honey Prison. Gourmet Prisons are establishments scattered about the world that house criminals whom have broken the Eight Gourmet Laws laid down by the IGO. But for incarcerating those whom have been convicted of committing the particularly heinous A-Class Food Crimes, there are only three prisons the world over" he stated, and you raised a brow at this.

 

"Three prisons? Which are?" you questioned.

 

"One established on land, one in the sea, and one in the air. The World's Three Great Gourmet Prisons. The first drifts 10,000 meters in the sky, the airborne gaol, Sky Prison. Tornadoes frequently form nearby and hungry mystery birds inhabit the air around it making escape impossible" Ohban explained. "The second is sunken 2,000 meters into the deep sea, the gaol in the sea, Prison Submarine. Four hundred atmospheres of pressure bear down upon it and monstrous, carnivorous fish swim around it in droves. That place, as well, is outright inescapable"

 

"They sure sound like it..." you sweated at his explication.

 

"And the final one is here. The land gaol, Honey Prison. The number of prisoners it can house is roughly just over 100 million. It is undoubtedly the largest Gourmet Prison in the world. At the end of the perilous road starting from the Gate to Hades, hundred of vicious criminals from all over the world are transported here daily. A-rank Execution Beasts roam the road to keep guard. Giant kilometer long drawbridges are placed in a total of 12 locations"

"Only after a strict check of credentials like Gourmet ID is crossing them allowed. Depending on the season, even the mighty Convoy Beasts are attacked by the Demon of the Forest"

 

"D-Demon of the Forest?" Komatsu stammered.

 

"If you're lucky, you may get a glimpse of it. Or perhaps, I should say if you're  _unlucky_...Now then, we've arrived"

 

 

 

Both you and Komatsu screamed your heads off at the sight of a huge eye glaring right at you through the glassed window as the elevator continued to descend. There were lots of Execution Beasts around the place, all looking pretty much terrifying. All tamed by Warden Love, from what the vice warden told you.

The platform stopped and you exited the elevator to arrive in some sort of reception area. Another weird man was standing behind a desk, a grin plastered on his face.

 

 

 

"Chupaly, have there been any changes?" inquired Ohban.

 

" _No, vice warden_ " the bearded man answered creepily through his gritted teeth. " _Though it seems about 20 prisoners have been attacked_ "

 

"He's getting violent again, huh?"

 

"Getting violent? Who?" you wondered.

 

" _It's all right. He's calmed down a bit so he's in a better mood_ " chuckled the receptionist, sending chills in your back.

 

"Geez, that Zebra" mumbled Toriko, exasperated.

 

"Zebra-san was getting violent?" asked Komatsu.

 

"It's a frequent occurrence. Is the warden in the office?" said the vice warden.

 

" _Yes. It's actually the warden who's in a bad mood_ "

 

"Even now, the warden is completely opposed to Zebra's release. And not for the reasons you would think"

 

 

 

The vice warden guided you through the prison where you witnessed the Food Theft Full Course, each levels represented with its own unique food depriving punishment to inflict true pain on the criminals. The deeper the level, the more cruel the punishment is.

 

 

[  **Hors d'oeuvre** ]

The inmates see their favorite foods taken away from them and will be unable to taste those foods. This punishment was for those who have greedily devoured food in public.

 

[  **Drink** ]

Inmates are burned, and if for some reason they are still alive, they are dropped outside of the prison to be killed by one of the four seasons, or simply devoured by the Execution Beasts.

 

[  **Fish Dish** ]

Inmates receive no food

 

[  **Main Dish** ]

Execution or solitary confinement.

 

[  **Dessert** ]

The inmates are boiled alive.

 

[  **Meat Dish**  ]

The inmates receive no food or water.

 

[  **Salad**  ]

Inmates are cut.

 

[  **Soup** ]

The inmates are fed soups with unbelievable stenches and irregularly horrible tastes.

 

 

 

You being a chef, this sight and reality of the Gourmet Prison made you a bit uncomfortable. This place was the exact opposite of what you thought the world should go: people that would always be able to eat delicious meals. A dark spot in the Human World. Your group finally arrived at the warden's office, to which you gaped at the mere size of it.

 

 

 

"I-It's huge!" cried out Toriko. "Is the warden a giant like Melk the First?"

 

"Warden, I've brought them" told the vice warden.

 

 

 

The door opened and everyone held their breath back. You blinked as you gazed to not at some kind of giant, but a short woman wearing a yellow and black coat with the word 'LOVE' spelled on it. She looked like a bee, if you were honest to yourself. On her chubby cheeks were adorned two pinks hearts, and she pouted as she glared at Toriko:

 

 

 

"Don't lump me into the same category as Melk the First" spoke Warden Love. "How rude"

 

"A-A kid?!" shouted Komatsu.

 

 

 

Once inside her office, Warden Love took a seat in a small, pink couch standing next to a table with a bottle of wine prepared. The short woman scrutinized each one of you before she began to speak:

 

 

 

"My name is Love. Warden of Honey Prison. And I'm not a kid! Look closely!" she spat.

 

"Whichever angle I look from, all I see is a young child..." you said, a bit puzzled.

 

" _Wh-what a beauty!_ "

 

"Eh?"

 

 

 

You stared at both Toriko and Komatsu, flabbergasted. The two men were practically drooling at the short woman, eyes turned into hearts. You looked between Warden Love and them, back and forth numerous times. Yet, you couldn't understand what they were seeing in her. She was normal to you, and here they are staring at the warden like a goddess has just fallen from the sky.

 

 

 

"Uh...I seriously don't understand..." you blinked. "What's going on?"

 

"That sure was simple" giggled Warden Love, before snapping her fingers.

 

 

 

Whatever spell the two were pulled under was broken, leaving the men to blink a few times and stare dumbfounded at the warden. The short woman sighed, leaning on one hand as she gazed at Toriko and Komatsu:

 

 

 

"I'm not into guys like you"

 

"A-An illusion? No, it's not that kind of simple hypnotism" Toriko shook his head wildly. "It attacked the instincts directly. Like a command. It's like I was given order to love her...Could this be the work of pheromones?"

 

"I knew you'd figure it out, Toriko-chan" nodded Warden Love with a smile. "I can freely control pheromones. What I just released at the two of you were sex pheromones"

 

"That pheromone is secreted in order to attract the opposite sex" told the vice warden, and you hummed in understanding.

 

"I see...So that's why I wasn't affected like Toriko-san and Komatsu-kun..." you mused.

 

"I'm able to use several hundred different types of pheromones. Like a queen bee, I issue orders to the staff and wild beasts to run Honey Prison" she told.

 

"So even those powerful Execution Beasts could be controlled by pheromones?" breathed in shock Toriko.

 

"In humans, pheromones are said to be sensed by the vomeronasal organ in the nose. That connects to the brain's hypothalamus. In other words, directly to the instincts. They enter without taste or smell, and they are something that cannot be blocked by anyone"

 

"So you can make any living thing do whatever you want?" you asked, surprised. You nearly fell on your butt when she appeared right in front of your face.

 

"THERE'S ONE CHILD I CAN'T CONTROL!" Warden Love spat angrily, flailing her little arms. "Just one that won't obey, even in the slightest!"

 

"Uh, that person...Don't tell me..." trailed Komatsu.

 

"Zebra-chan!" her eyes turned into hearts as she thought about the Heavenly King. "The perfect strike to my tastes! The down-the-line fastball, Zebra-chan!"

 

"The reason the warden opposes Zebra's release is...Well, frankly...She wants her beloved Zebra near her at all times" sweated the vice warden.

 

"WHAT KINDA REASON IS THAT?!" yelled your friend.

 

"H-How romantic!" you blushed, gazing with starry eyes at Warden Love who nodded eagerly at your words.

 

 

 

Once more, both Toriko and Komatsu along with the vice warden stared at you as if you grew up a second head. Against her will, Warden Love led you to the deepest parts of the prison to where Zebra was confined in. The place was dark and not aerated, a musky and disgusting scent feeling your nose.

You stifled a cough behind your hand as you moved behind the group, taking a closer look at your surroundings. It was barely believable that some inmates were held here.

 

 

 

"I get it. It's the president's orders, so there's nothing I can do. The crimes Zebra-chan committed are heavy, but he discovered even more of ingredients than even Toriko-chan has so far. He's a truly accomplished Bishokuya" told Warden Love. "Well, most of them were unofficial though"

 

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you shrieked when an Execution Beast made a sudden appearance in front of you.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**ORE ARMOR FANG PIG (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 45**

**B-RANK EXECUTION BEAST**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

 

"That is a B-Rank Execution Beast, the Ore Armor Fang Pig" told the vice warden.

 

"Then this place is..." trailed Toriko.

 

"The execution grounds. The main dish floor. All prisoners with the harshest sentences are led directly here, past the other floors. In other words, all of the prisoners here have death sentences" stated Warden Love. "Besides them, we also have dangerous wild beasts and isolated creatures that are being held here temporarily. A little while ago there was a small weird looking bird-man sorta thing thrown in here"

 

"That was quite ferocious. Though it was probably still a child" said Ohban.

 

"Just what Zebra-san did to be on this floor too?" you demanded, earning a look from the vice warden and warden.

 

"...He ate too much food" she answered simply.

 

"....He ate too much? And he got a death sentence for that? This problem child...is really just a glutton?" you blinked.

 

 

 

The five of you continued on your way to Zebra's cell, opening gates along the way and encountering a few Execution Beasts who were roaming around.

 

 

 

"Is old Zebra in a special cell?"

 

"No, he's at one of the execution grounds" replied the vice warden.

 

"Eh?! Is he being executed?!" demanded Toriko.

 

"Ever since he came here, he has constantly been having his execution performed onto him"

 

"Seriously? Might that have been his idea?"

 

"You know him too well"

 

"Getting executed is perfect for Zebra-chan" giggled Warden Love, earning a deadpan from both you and Komatsu. "C'mon, this is Zebra-chan's room"

 

 

 

 

On a wall was three windows covered with frames made of bronze. You stepped forward and took a look inside to see a man sitting on the ground a few meters below, held by chains from each limb. Zebra was an incredibly large and muscular man, with dark slicked red hair. Toriko gripped the edge, leaning down to shout at Zebra:

 

 

 

"Zebra! We came to get you" he said, earning no answer from the Heavenly King. "Oi, Zeb...Now that I think about it, he hasn't said a word since we arrived. Could he be...recharging?"

 

"Recharging?" you echoed as the four Execution Beasts that were holding the chains roared.

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**GROWSAURUS (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 57**

**A-RANK EXECUTION BEAST**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

 

"The A-Rank Execution Beast, the Growsaurus has started moving. It's going to pull the chain, get away!" the vice warden narrowed his eyes. "In these execution grounds, Zebra has both arms and legs attached to one execution beast each by a chain. If all four of them pull at the same time his body will not come out unscathed"

 

"Zebra!!" yelled out Toriko.

 

 

 

 

However, the Heavenly King simply stood up and remained cool about the situation. In fact, he was holding back the Execution Beasts just by stopping the chains from extending any more.

 

 

 

" ** _It looks like my playtime with you guys ends today, too_** " a gruff voice echoed from the execution grounds. " ** _So long_** "

 

"This is bad. Cover your ears, Komatsu! (y/n)!" the Gourmet Hunter ordered.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Hurry, cover your ears right now!"

 

" _ **SOUND BAZOOKA!**_ "

 

 

 

 

You covered your ears at the same time Zebra let out a booming cry that shook the whole building and cracked the walls. You fell on your knees, bracing yourself as the sound continued on and on until the Execution Beasts were knocked out unconscious.

 

 

 

 

"OI, ZEBRA! ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY US, TOO?!" snarled Toriko once it ended.

 

" ** _How was that, Toriko?_** " laughed loudly Zebra. " ** _Did my voice wake you up? You've got an idiotic peaceful look on your face..._** "

 

"Huh?!"

 

" ** _It looks like the world was pretty boring without me_** " the Heavenly King scoffed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

" _Warden Love! It seems that the situation with Zebra has already leaked to the public_ " told a prison officer, saluting the short woman.

 

"It was supposed to be top-secret, but what do you expect..." she sighed. "Zebra-chan's release is more than just a simple exception being made, after all"

 

" _You wouldn't happen to mean that...you've manipulated the incredibly self-centered Zebra into making him reciprocate your feelings for him?_ "

 

"Hell no!" she snapped at the officer. "An old woman's love is pure, after all!"

 

 

 

You brought in the trays of foods in the dining hall where Komatsu, Toriko and Warden Love was waiting. It was somewhat a release party taking place inside a jail, which sounded a bit weird considering the situation.

 

 

 

"You'd better pay for this meal, Toriko-chan" warned Warden Love.

 

"Make Zebra do it himself. Well, he'll probably say ' _This all ya got? What kinda shabby release celebration is this?_ ' or a bunch of other complaints like that...Even though we had two chefs to work on that" chuckled Toriko.

 

"How much can he eat?!" sweated Komatsu.

 

"Where is Zebra-san, anyhow?" you inquired, looking around the dining table to see no sign of the Heavenly King.

 

"He went to where the other prisoners are"

 

"Ah, is he going to say goodbye to everyone?" wondered naively your friend. "Aw...He looks so scary, but he's really a very loyal and good person, isn't he?"

 

"Not quite. He's saying goodbye in his own way...To the prisoners who were sneakily complaining about him" told the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"Is that much different...?"

 

 

 

 

Your face paled as you heard from the distance some inmates screaming in horror and pain. Whatever was happening, you were pretty sure they preferred to face the punishments instead of Zebra's wrath. Toriko chuckled at the expression you and Komatsu were making:

 

 

 

"He's got some damn incredible Hell Ears, you see"

 

"And they say Zebra-chan has the shortest temper and is the fastest to pick a fight of the Four Heavenly Kings" added Warden Love, before turning to the officer in the doorway. "Don't just stand there, put a stop to it!!"

 

" _EH?!_ "

 

"I don't know any living creature that likes to fight more than him"

 

 

 

You started to tremble when a shadow fell upon you and your friend. You slowly looked up to see Zebra glaring down at you. He was covered in blood and physically the largest of the Heavenly Kings, towering easily over Toriko. Due to wearing a constant frown, his forehead harbored a large number of vertical wrinkles, and a ragged tear from his lips all the way to his left ear, exposing the teeth.

You let out a shriek, falling backward as the man let out a booming laugh:

 

 

 

"That's because there ain't anything in this world more stimulating than a fight. Don't get so flustered, kids.  _ **Or I'll eat you**_ " spoke Zebra, sending another set of chills in your back.

 

"Oi. Don't you dare touch my partner and friend, you delinquent" stated Toriko, grabbing onto Zebra's head.

 

"Whose head do you think you're grabbing, bastard?" growled darkly the huge man.

 

"Your hair sure has grown"

 

"Don't screw with me, you asshole"

 

"I came all this way to get you, man, So calm down a bit"

 

"Don't wanna" replied bluntly Zebra, gripping hard Toriko's wrist. "If you don't like it, Toriko, then why don't I let my stress out on you?"

 

 

 

The two Heavenly Kings faced each other in an intense death stare battle, veins appearing all over their faces by how ticked off they were. This was going to end up in a fight until Warden Love stepped between them, using her pheromones.

 

 

 

" _I sure am jealous. Two friends so close that they even fight each other. **Tranquility Pheromones**_ " she stated sweetly with a wink. " _Now, let's all get along and have a nice meal!_ "

 

"A-Aye..." blushed Toriko, a tipsy look making its way on his face.

 

 

 

Only Zebra didn't seem affected by the pheromones, staring at the woman completely uninterested. Warden Love huffed indignantly, bringing her hands on her hips:

 

 

 

 

" _Why doesn't it work on Zebra-chan?!_ "

 

"What doesn't?" he asked with a raised brow.

 

" _The Pheromones!_ "

 

"What's that? Can you eat them?"

 

"Oi, Zebra. Come on, let's eat" Toriko dismissed.

 

"Okay. Then we'll fight later"

 

"NO, WE'RE NOT!"

 

 

 

After the prayer, everyone dug inside the food served on the table. All the while Warden Love explained the conditions of Zebra's release: he must arrest 500 wanted criminals and discover 100 species of new ingredients. She kept repeating herself since the Heavenly King wasn't listening to a single word she was saying, too preoccupied in eating.

The dishes you and Komatsu cooked earlier had disappeared in an instant. Zebra was an incredible eater alone, just like Toriko.

 

 

 

"Oi, was that cooking really all made by you two?" Zebra demanded gruffly.

 

"U-U-Uh, yes?" you gulped, with Komatsu nodding wildly beside you.

 

"I-It was a great honor to cook for you! Was it to your liking?" Komatsu asked while trembling slightly.

 

"Don't get cocky" he warned to the both of you. "There's nothing I hate more than people that're cocky.  **Just lookin' at 'em makes me want to squash'em between my fingers until there ain't a single damn one left** "

 

"A-Ah..." was all that came out from your mouth. "I hope I didn't s-sound cocky?..."

 

" _ **So you did get cocky, little rabbit?!**_ " the man snarled in your face and you started to cry.

 

"NO, I DIDN'T!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T GET ONE BIT COCKY!!" you panicked, tearing up.

 

" _Warden_ " the vice warden called the attention of everyone in the room. "The Demon of the Forest has appeared"

 

"I see. That'll be trouble" she said gravely.

 

"What is it exactly? Ohban-san did mention its name back then" said Komatsu.

 

"It's a turtle that appears once a year during Monster Season. In this area we have a forest of deadly seasons called 'Death Season Forest'. It's one of the few environments that is no less harsh than the ones in Gourmet World. The seasons are split into Melt, Mist, Freeze, and Beasts" Warden Love explained.

"The season of lave and melting, Magma Season. In this season lava spurts from below. The season of mist and fog, Mist Season. In this season, a mist of poison gas envelops everything. And in the season of freezing, Freeze Season. Everything is frozen by blizzards. The season we're in now is the Monster Season. The season when ferocious wild beasts awaken. The average capture level is 60"

 

"60?!" you breathed in shock.

 

"And the strongest among them is a turtle known as the Demon of the Forest. It's generally known as the Magma Tortoise"

 

"Would it not be wise to wait until the end of the season to release Zebra?" the vice warden suggested.

 

"It's true that it's dangerous..." frowned the warden.

 

"That thing's getting cocky" growled Zebra, chest rumbling.

 

 

 

The others found it useless to try and stop the Heavenly King from going outside and deal with the Magma Tortoise. Gazing out of the window, you saw many beasts fighting each other down below. Monster Season was utterly chaos, and you understood why it was dangerous to venture in the world in such a season.

That's when you saw it, the Magma Tortoise. Lava was erupting from its shell, engulfing anything that dared approach it.

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**MAGMA TORTOISE (REPTILE) CAPTURE LEVEL - 70**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

Zebra went out there alone, stating that he could easily take care of this. He was standing on the roof of the Honey Prison, facing the wild beasts with a smirk on his lips. Toriko took this time to explain the crime he committed.

 

 

 

"Zebra possesses a sense of hearing that can even perceive the sound of a coin falling dozens of kilometers away. He also has the power to freely manipulate his voice and destroy everything around him with the vibrations"

 

"So what destroyed the execution grounds...It was all with his voice?" you raised a brow in astonishment.

 

"Yes. His power and destructive force is greater than me, Coco, or Sunny's. The problem is his appetite and his tendency to quickly get into fights"

 

 

 

Zebra inhaled with all his might, taking as much air as he could. He then released a loud cry, to which you quickly covered your ears to avoid becoming deaf. The vibrations and sound power created a sphere that flew up in the sky, hovering above the wild beasts.

 

 

 

"When he's got prey that he's interested in or pissed off by, he'll devour that species until it's entirely extinct" continued Toriko.

 

"Extinct?" squeaked Komatsu, blinking rapidly.

 

"So far he's driven 26 different species to extinction. That's Zebra's big crime. That's why he's been labeled as a first-class dangerous creature. Among the monsters outside right now, Zebra is the most dangerous one"

 

 

 

The sphere shifted rapidly and transformed into thunder, striking each wild beasts and electrifying them until they were dead. The Magma Tortoise received no damages from this attack, and Zebra opened his mouth. You didn't get to see his next move that Toriko gathered you and Komatsu in his arms to brace yourselves as the Heavenly King's voice boomed violently.

He used it as some kind of missile, annihilating the Demon of the Forest in one hit. The Honey Prison shook under his attack.

 

 

 

"That guy..." breathed Toriko. "He sure has grown"

 

"He finished off Capture Level 60 beasts in an instant" stated Warden Love.

 

" _ **Oi, Toriko. Once I eat these guys, I wanna wet my throat a bit**_ " spoke Zebra, his voice sounding lower.

 

"So you're going? To drink the cola with us?" grinned the Gourmet Hunter.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Zebra had his fill of the wild beasts he killed, your group departed from Honey Prison with a tearful goodbye from Warden Love's part (mostly because she was still against the idea of her Zebra-chan leaving her). In order to get to Sand Garden where Gourmet Pyramid was located, you had to use a Lift House to go back and forth to pass Sand Cloud Valley. Going one way took a month, with a trip on a giant lift. The one you were using didn't have much people in it, and some houses were broken.

You spent must of the time gazing out of the window, with Dino laying on stop of your head. Your pet brought a bit of comfort, knowing that you would have to share this lift with a man that could easily snap your neck if he wanted to...or if you acted 'cocky'.

 

 

 

" ** _Oi, little rabbit_** " spoke a voice behind you, and you froze on the spot. You looked over your shoulder to see Zebra's face. " **I'm hungry** "

 

"R-Right!" you panicked as a bit of drool fell from the tear he had on his left cheek. "J-Just give me a minute!"

 

"Stop scaring her already" complained Toriko while Zebra finished a whole bottle of rich alcohol. "And is that my booze?!"

 

"Pickin' a fight, Toriko?" wondered darkly the Heavenly King, lifting his fists in a fighting position.

 

"You're the guy who's picking one!" snapped back the blue haired man.

 

"I'm delighted"

 

"And why's that?!"

 

"I've been wondering if there's still anybody that can go toe to toe with me..."

 

 

 

Komatsu quickly hid behind the fireplace as the two began to fight and wrestle around. Soon enough the walls were filled with holes and most of the furniture got destroyed by standing in the Heavenly Kings' path.

 

 

 

"What is it with you and meaningless fights?!" Toriko barked, avoiding a table that Zebra threw at him.

 

"Fighting is what I'm about!" replied the other, throwing a cabinet.

 

"You think I give a damn about that?!"

 

"And just when we'd paid the rent for the expensive pension type" sweated Komatsu, watching as the intensity of the fight climbed up. "They're going to bill us a fortune for the repairs"

 

"C'mon, gimme all you've got!" demanded Zebra after a short pause in their fight.

 

"Zebra-san is such a handful. I think I understand why Coco-san and Sunny-san turned us down" mumbled the young man.

 

" **Coco and Sunny did what?** " growled darkly Zebra.

 

"No, n-nothing!"

 

"Will you stop a goddamn minute?! You're going to destroy the lift if we continue like that!" Toriko demanded, taking refuge behind the couch who suffered a bit.

 

"As if-"

 

" ** _Enough you two!_** "

 

 

 

 

Both men blinked when they heard your sudden shout. Komatsu fidgeted on his spot while the Kings slowly turned to see you standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a tray filled with homemade pastries. You had an angry pout on your face, cheeks puffed red. Dino was next to you, wings folded across his belly and staring at the two in disappointment.

 

 

 

"I won't tolerate any fighting from both of you!" you continued, not changing your tone. " **You're acting like children!** "

 

"What did you say, little rabbit-"

 

"My name is (y/n). Not ' _little rabbit_ ' " you cut the Heavenly King rudely, ignoring how his forehead twitched and veins started to appear. "For the rest of the trip, I will ask you to stay put. I don't want this place to crumble down before we arrive!"

 

 

 

You walked to the table that was thrown earlier, flipping it so it could stand the way it was. You delicately pulled down the tray, and faced the two muscular men with a firm expression. From Komatsu's point of view, you looked like a mother who was scolding her children from misbehaving at the table.

 

 

 

"You both are grown men, right?!" you demanded.

 

"Y-" started Toriko, but stopped the moment your eyes landed on him.

 

"I want you two to apologize to each other. Now" you ordered, pointing at Zebra and Toriko.

 

"E-Eh?! B-But..." trailed the Gourmet Hunter while Zebra rolled his eyes at you trying to be intimidating. A kitten acting like a lion. "Oh, alright. I'm sorry, Zebra. Happy?"

 

 

"Zebra-san. Aren't you going to say anything?" you put your hands on your hips, glaring at the Heavenly King in question.

 

" ** _Acting cocky, aren't you? Didn't I tell you what happens to cocky people around me?_** " he growled, baring his fangs at you.

 

"(y/n)-chan!" panicked your friend. "P-Please don't anger him!"

 

 

 

You narrowed your eyes at Zebra, before taking a few steps forward to stand in front of him. It hurt your neck to stare at him, because of how tall he was. You almost didn't reach his waist, and his strong stature dwarfed your own. Frowning, you momentarily walked away to come back with a chair.

You climbed on top of it, now matching height with the giant man. Zebra looked a bit amused at your attempts to stand at his level, finding it both cute and stupid. However, he soon changed his mind when you snatched his ear and pinching it hard.

 

 

 

" **GNG!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " Zebra's voice boomed with a snarl.

 

"I won't let go until you apologize for this mess" you stated calmly, closing your eyes as you continued to hold his ear.

 

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, (y/n)!" it was Toriko's turn to worry for your safety. "Are you sure-"

 

" **Now you're asking to be-** " the Heavenly King cursed when you twisted his ear, bending it at a painful angle.

 

 

 

To ease it, the male had no choice but to bend his knees and lower himself on the ground while for the first time you finally hovered him in power. Zebra scowled deeply, but was still too stubborn to apologize.

 

 

 

" **......Gng...rry...** " mumbled incoherently after a moment Zebra, and you arched one brow.

 

"Can you repeat that? I don't have super ears like you" you said.

 

" **I said: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this mess, ma'am** " he stated, his tone calmer even if he sounded pissed.

 

"....Good!" you beamed, releasing the man who nearly faceplanted on the floor. "Now, shall we eat? I made my special Gourmet Pastries from back home...I also added meat since you--"

 

 

 

Komatsu and Toriko stared at your back with their mouths agape as you retreated to the table, going on with your day as if nothing incredible just happened. A tamed Zebra slowly let himself fall back down on his seat as you began to serve the table, with the two other guys not moving from their spots.

 

 

 

"...Toriko-san? Is this the reason why you wanted to bring her with us?" murmured Komatsu in astonished manner.

 

"To be honest, I don't know if it's better that way than what I imagined..." sweatdropped his partner.

 


	21. ◈ Deserts ◈

"We're down to this little already? And we left only three days ago...We still got nearly a  _month_ left" you sweated as you gazed inside the fridge.

 

 

 

Both Toriko and Zebra were eating too much, but the latter was the worst when it came to finishing food. You had calmed yourself down after lashing out at the two Kings for being destructive. Realizing at that time what you did, you were too embarrassed and scared to face either of them, mostly Zebra.

Yet, he looked like a bit more tamed than the first time you met him. He would still address you as 'little rabbit', but you could see he was doing his best to not scare you off with his habits.

 

 

 

"Are our food supplies going to hold out?" mumbled Komatsu.

 

" _You took the meat I had my eye on!_ " shouted Zebra from the other room.

 

" _How the hell could I know that?!_ " replied angrily Toriko.

 

 

 

Both you and Komatsu froze on the spot as another table went flying across the living room to the mini kitchen. Your friend sweated a bit while you rubbed your temples, releasing an exasperated sigh.

 

 

 

"Forget the food supplies, the Lift House itself might not hold out" whined Komatsu.

 

 

 

You returned inside the destroyed living room, walking to the lone and used couch in the center of the chaos that was the fight between Zebra and Toriko. You sat down on it, pulling out an article about Sand Garden as Komatsu sat next to you.

 

 

 

"From what I can read, we should reach Sand Garden pretty soon. Our food supplies are going to just barely hold out" you said.

 

"Same for the Lift House" added Komatsu, deadpanning as a picture frame fell from the wall. "...I'll pretend I didn't see that"

 

"To be honest, Sand Garden looks like a pretty interesting place" you mused, earning both the attention of Toriko and Komatsu. "From this sightseeing guidebook, it says that there are a lot of different kind of deserts. Like one made of natural rice, Rice Desert. Or the one made of sweet muscovado, Muscovado Desert"

 

"Yeah. But they aren't all Gourmet Deserts like them. There are Resource Deserts like Coal Desert and Rare Earth Desert" said Toriko, taking a look inside the book. "And there are Jewel Deserts like Gold Dust Desert and Diamond Desert. They sometimes call Sand Garden the Sand Paradise"

 

"And we're almost there. I'm kinda getting excited" smiled Komatsu.

 

 

 

The sandstorm that was going on outside cleared out to reveal a small town of Sand Garden. It was beyond miraculous that your group made it here safely and in time, as the moment you exited the Lift House it fell into pieces. Unlike back there, it was much hotter with a little over 60 degrees during the day.

As you walked around, you saw a local man standing a few feet away. He was staring straight at Zebra, who became even more scared when said man went in his direction.

 

 

 

"Oi, what're you lookin' at? I'll beat the shit outta you, dammit" the Heavenly King warned.

 

" _Pl-Please spare my life!_ " the poor man pleaded, bringing his hands into a prayer.

 

"I'll let you live, but in exchange you've gotta gimme something to eat. Show me to a good sand cooking place!"

 

"Oi, oi..." Toriko sighed as he watched from the distance with you and Komatsu.

 

"Toriko-san. Is this whole thing with Zebra-san really going to be okay?" your friend wondered.

 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 

"Well, um..."

 

"Worried, are you?" the Gourmet Hunter grinned at his partner. "Well, I guess he is a well-established criminal after all. I can understand why you wouldn't be able to trust him"

 

"It's not exactly trust, um..." trailed Matsu, looking down at his feet. "I think the crime Zebra-san committed really is an extremely serious offense. To be honest, I don't think releasing him was the right thing to do. I haven't seen anything to suggest he feels remorseful about it. So, I honestly don't think it's a good idea to travel with him"

 

" _It's over_ " you thought sadly. " _There's no way he wouldn't think that Komatsu has gotten cocky now_ "

 

"Well, I think so, too" Toriko told. "But for Gourmet Pyramid, we're really going to need his power. This is a give-and-take relationship. Also, it's not like Zebra's existence has necessarily been nothing but a bad influence on this world"

 

 

 

What Toriko just said made you rethink of your opinion on the feral Heavenly King. It's true that he brought 26 different species to extinction, and his character was a bit rude and brutish. Yet, you didn't really know the man fully like the Gourmet Hunter did. Maybe there was some good in him?

 

 

 

" ** _Hurry up and get me some tasty sand cooking to eat, dammit!_** " snarled the voice of Zebra in the background.

 

" _Y-Yes, sir!_ " yelled the terrified man.

 

 

 

...Yes. Somewhere really far, far in him.

Toriko and Komatsu went ahead to buy some equipment for your journey in the desert, leaving you all alone with Dino. Zebra was gone somewhere, probably tasting the sand cooking he demanded so much since you arrived in Sand Garden. Your wyvern strutted around the place in search of some exotic foods, and you had to remind him constantly to invade the shops or the restaurants brusquely.

No customers wanted to be disturbed in their meal by the sudden appearance of a Thunderous Wyvern's head in their plates after all. You sighed, feeling a bit lonely. How you wanted to have another friend with you right now...a partner of your own. Your thoughts immediately went into thinking about Coco-san, and you quickly became a blushing mess.

You brought a hand over your cheek, releasing an unladylike sound from your lips. You seriously needed a therapy or some sort.

 

 

 

" _Yo, (y/n)! Thinking about Coco?_ "

 

"EH?!" you cried out in surprise, whipping your head to stare at the grinning and devious faces of both Toriko and Komatsu. You grew embarrassed, puffing your cheeks angrily as you stared away from them. "Shut up! I don't!"

 

"Now, now. I'm teasing you" the Gourmet Hunter pat your head, before handing to you a white cloak. "You should wear that, we're going north to reach a town and we have to pass a desert"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With the cloak on, it became much more easier to move through the heath of this place. You felt a bit cooler than before, even though you were still sweating buckets just by standing on the same spot for more than one second. Komatsu was panting heavily next to you, taking the warm temperature much more hard than you.

 

 

 

"You okay back there?" Toriko inquired over his shoulder.

 

"Y-Yeah...Um, what about Zebra-san?" Komastu asked, when he realized that the Heavenly King was nowhere to be found.

 

"Even if we leave him behind, he's sure to come. Oh, there. Is that the place?"

 

 

 

The village was small, considering what you could find back at the town earlier at Sand Garden. Majority of the houses here were cabins made of wood, with a few of them looking like they went through a storm. The three of you passed the gates, walking and taking a look at your surroundings.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san, look" Komatsu pointed at a building where a sign told that you could rent camels.

 

"Rental Camels, huh?" hummed the Gourmet Hunter, before knocking on the shop's door. It opened to reveal a frail, old woman behind. "We're here to borrow some camels"

 

" _Well, these are the first customers I've had in quite a while_ " the woman smiled. " _Welcome, thank you for coming. Which desert are you traveling to? There's scant few deserts I can recommend to you at the moment_ "

 

"Is that so?" Toriko raised a brow inquisitively.

 

" _Yes_ "

 

"What a lonely town..." Komatsu contemplated for a moment, earning a solemn look from the old woman.

 

" _Terrible, isn't it? This is what happened to the town as a result of many years of war between countries_ "

 

"There's been conflict?" you frowned sadly, and the woman nodded grimly.

 

" _Exactly. Because of that, tourism grounded to a halt. The number of people who have used Lift Houses has dropped off considerably_ "

 

"So...Those broken houses we saw before...It's because they hadn't been used for years?...How terrible..."

 

" _But it's all right now_ " she assured with a shake of her head. " _The conflict is over. Thanks to him..._ "

 

" ** _OI, TORIKO!_** " snarled the voice of Zebra behind you. " ** _DON'T GO LEAVING ME BEHIND, DAMMIT!_** "

 

"Well you wandered off somewhere on your own, didn't you?!" the blue haired man accused.

 

"He's not wearing any cloak to protect himself from the sun...Is he going to be fine?..." you sweated, seeing that Zebra was wearing just his casual clothes that consisted of army pants and an orange t-shirt.

 

" _Did...Did you say Zebra?_ " breathed in shock the old woman.

 

"Ah, it's okay, you don't need to be scared" Komatsu tried to calm her down. "...As long as you don't get cocky"

 

" _That man is Zebra-sama?!_ "

 

"Zebra...Zebra-sama?" you blinked.

 

 

 

The feral Heavenly King was soon swarmed by the villagers who went to thank him, addressing the man as their savior. Even Zebra looked taken aback, gazing at each of them puzzled and a bit irritated of the sudden attention.

 

 

 

"What's going on?" wondered Komatsu.

 

"Zebra saved this town" answered simply Toriko. "Well, effectively"

 

"And what does it mean?" you asked.

 

"It was to prepare for Zebra. When the warring countries heard about Zebra's release, they ended the war in order to form counter-measures against him. And all of the troops withdrew from the country. In order to protect themselves from Zebra"

 

" _Many lives were taken because of the conflict. Every day was truly hell_ " the old woman sighed as she fell on her knees. Tears started to fall on her wrinkled cheeks. " _But I'm so glad it's really over. It's all thanks to Zebra-sama. Zebra-sama is our savior!_ "

 

"I think I understand a bit better what you meant back then, Toriko-san" you mused, smiling a little. "He can't be that much-"

 

" ** _OI! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE ANNOYING! Want me to beat the shit outta you?_** " spat Zebra, causing you to sweatdrop.

 

"...I won't finish my sentence"

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, Zebra's ears perked up at something. The Heavenly King pushed the crowd of people to face the desert, his eyes narrowed at whatever was coming toward the village. That's when a beast in the shape of a giant scorpion burst through a dune of sand, landing a few feet away from the small town.

The villagers released screams of terror, running out of the way as the scorpion approached dangerously.

 

 

 

" _It-It's a biological weapon!_ " cried the old woman, frightened.

 

"They used living things as weapons?!" sweated Komatsu, gazing at the beast.

 

" _That thing has attacked this village many times. Even my son and grandson were..._ " she trailed, not risking to finish her sentence. " _As long as it's still alive, the future of this town is..._ "

 

"A remnant of war, huh?" frowned Toriko. "That's a Eight-Tailed Scorpion. With the poison in its eight tails, it can kill any living being, throwing the ecosystem into disarray. That thing's a designated isolated species"

 

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**EIGHT-TAILED SCORPION (CRUSTACEAN) CAPTURE LEVEL - 23**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

 

"Huh...? This song..." you murmured absently, earning a look from both Toriko and Komatsu. "Where did I hear it before?"

 

"Song?" echoed your friend, beyond confused.

 

 

 

Dino growled at the scorpion, releasing a roar of intimidation. This seems to make the beast pull back a little. You caught sight of a little girl that has unfortunately tripped, and was now laying in the fighting range of the Eight-Tailed Scorpion. The beast leaped, aiming to attack her as she screamed in terror.

Zebra opened his mouth while he motioned something with his fingers, stretching his arms as he yelled:

 

 

 

" _ **Voice Cutter!**_ "

 

 

 

With the power of his voice, he cut down the Eight-Tailed Scorpions in pieces, leaving the various bloody parts to fall on the sand. The Heavenly King scoffed under his breath while Toriko smirked, leaving you and Komatsu to stare at the scene shocked.

 

 

 

"Lower life forms shouldn't get cocky" Zebra snarled, and the little girl thanked him tearfully for saving her.

 

 

 

The villagers cheered loudly for this victory while the old woman dried a tear that was threatening to fall. Not this town won't have to fear for any more future attack of this beast.

 

 

 

"By the way...The 26 species that Zebra wiped out were all dangerous creatures that threw ecosystems out of balance. So they kinda needed to be wiped out" told Toriko with a sheepish grin.

 

" _Zebra-sama! Thank you!_ "

 

" ** _You bastards...You'd better make sure you adapt to me_** " the Heavenly King warned at the villagers, causing you to let out a giggle. You couldn't help it.

 

 

 

Once the commotion calmed down and the villagers returned to their homes, content for the rest of the day, Toriko went to see the old woman to get two camels for the journey. Leaving you and Komatsu alone with the other Heavenly King.

 

 

"Oi, kid and little rabbit. I heard you both" Zebra drawled darkly, leaning his face close to yours. "Don't wanna pal around with me, eh?!"

 

"I-I'M SORRY! I was wrong!" panicked Komatsu, waving his hands wildly.

 

"Y-Yeah...We didn't really understand you until now, Zebra-san..." your face paled considerably.

 

"Uh...I......" trailed your friend, sweating a bit more under the intense stare the feral King was given you both.

 

"... _WE SAID SOMETHING COCKY!!_ " you and Komatsu wailed at the same time, closing your eyes tightly.

 

 

 

Veins appeared all over Zebra's face, the muscles of his neck tightening. You fidgeted with the cloth of your cloak, staring down at your feet as you waited for the Heavenly King to lash out on the two of you. You would earn it, since you practically did the same to Zebra back at the Lifting House by pinching his ear.

 

 

"So you're saying you both flat-out got cocky in front of me?" demanded Zebra as your heartbeat grew faster along with Komatsu's. "It's been so long since I've met such straight-shooters!...I guess that's what I should expect from Toriko's partner and friend. You two got some guts, dammit"

 

"S-Sorry..." you sweated, trembling slightly.

 

"Listen up, kids. The cockiest thing someone in this world can do is to tell lies" told Zebra as he flicked Komatsu's forehead. "Those bastards that'll badmouth somebody behind their back, but when they're face to face with the person, they'll kiss up to them. Those egotistical assholes who think as long at that person doesn't find out, everything's okay.  **There's nobody that pisses me off more than that sorta cocky piece of shit! I wanna crush them between my fingers until there ain't one of 'em left** "

 

"Well..I swear I didn't tell any..." Komatsu replied, earning a laugh from the Heavenly King.

 

"That's what I'm sayin'! When you saw my face, you got cocky, right? It's been forever since I've seen such honest guys. Too freakin' honest!"

 

" _You're not really leaving us a choice..._ " you thought.

 

"Enough for me to wanna tell you to give a shit and lie a little, chumps"

 

"WHY?!" cried out Komatsu and you in unison.

 

"Well, I'll overlook your vehement shamelessness, but I've got a condition" stated Zebra, earning your attention at the last part. "I accepted Toriko's request, but...I don't think we've decided on the reward"

 

"...Huh?"

 

 

 

Toriko came back with two Reservoir Camels. Those giant beasts can store a large amount of water inside their humps, and drink water from these animals at any time with the help of faucets adorned at each side. The one you were riding with Zebra contained wine, since he was 'an adult'. That man drank and enjoyed an elegant trip, to your dismay.

The Heavenly King kept munching over the Eight-Tailed Scorpion's meat during the whole ride since it made a good alcohol snack. You were seated behind him, and despite how tall he was, you could have a good look around and in front of you. Dino was running around happily, clearly entertained by what the desert could offer.

 

 

 

"Oi. That beast who keeps yapping is annoying me" barked Zebra, and you let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"Sorry, Zebra-san. He will eventually tire himself out..." you assured.

 

"Thunderous Wyvern...I wonder if it tastes good..." the man in front of you wondered out loud, and you let out an outraged gasp.

 

 

 

Leaning forward, you gripped once more the right ear of the Heavenly King, tugging and pinching it. Zebra bent over, releasing a groan of pain just by the strength alone you used in this small, delicate hand of yours.

 

 

 

"Dino is no food! He's a member of my family!" you nagged at the Heavenly King, earning panicked looks from both Toriko and Komatsu whose Reservoir Camel was walking beside yours. "If you ever threaten in eating him up again, I won't hesitate to pummel you with my hammer!"

 

"Because now she has a hammer  _too_?!" Zebra shouted angrily at the Gourmet Hunter who lifted his hands in surrender. "That cocky, little rabbit!"

 

"P-Please you two...." pleaded Komatsu, sweating at the sight.

 

 

 

The temperature of Sand Garden during the day could reach over 60 degrees, but the place you were heading for was the mirage in a sandstorm. A place where tons of wild beasts convene, Desert Labyrinth. It was also considered as a graveyard for Bishokuyas, since many entered it without returning. You weren't obligated in returning the camels you rented since the old lady was pretty sure that you wouldn't come back alive.

You drank water frequently, even before your throat felt sore. The humidity in the desert was extremely low, so you consumed a lot of moisture. There wasn't much to do here, so it left you a bit of time to think to yourself. Not even the attack of the Desert Sharks could disturb you from your peace as Zebra demonstrated another talent of his. He was able to release ultrasonic waves that you couldn't here, performing a sound that his opponents hated.

On the next day, through a sandstorm, you finally arrived at the Desert Labyrinth.

 

 

 

"We're here" grinned Toriko. "That's the red desert maze, Desert Labyrinth!"

 

 

They weren't joking when it came to the color. It was beyond evident that you were entering another territory and desert with the red colored dunes. The iron in the sand, oxidized by the sun, appears red. But it was also mixed with the blood of wild beasts. The moment you trespassed into Desert Labyrinth, the heat became much more worst.

It was difficult for you to breath, and you were about to reach for another flask of water when Dino suddenly growled. You weren't sure if the two Heavenly Kings became aware of it, but Komatsu fell from his Reservoir Camel. You unintentionally followed after him as you descended the camel, falling through a a quicksand. You released a scream that came out muffled, and you quickly closed your mouth to avoid inhaling sand in your lungs.

You found yourself sinking into the ground, passing through tunnels that were hid under the red desert. Ahead of you saw the form of Komatsu struggling to keep himself from falling, but the two of you were currently sliding on a hellish toboggan filled with wild beasts who were trying to have a bite of you two.

A bright light shone at the end of this ride, and that's when you completely lost conscientiousness. 

 


	22. ◈ Mellow Cola ◈

 

Something was tickling your nose, and then it dropped all over your face. You let out a cough, sitting up abruptly as you spat the red sand out of your lungs. You blinked a few times, taking in your new surroundings. A room filled with pillars and stones, the look reminding you of an ancient civilization. You weren't in the Desert Labyrinth anymore, and that's made you wonder where you exactly landed after falling into the quicksand. All alone, with no sign of Komatsu or the others. You released a trembling breath, lifting yourself up slowly.

 

 

 

"Come on, (y/n)...You can do it. You just have to find the others-..." you trailed, and flinched when you heard a loud noise.

 

 

Something shifted above you, red sand dripping from cracks in the ceiling. The smell of water filled your nose, and also an acidic scent.

 

 

 

"Where am I?..."

 

" ** _Little rabbit_** " the voice of Zebra suddenly filled the room, making you leap in surprise. " ** _You listenin'? Cause I'm gonna say this once, so you'd better listen good_** "

 

"Zebra-san...?" you called, trying to find where his voice came from.

 

" ** _The place you're in right now is a tower of Gourmet Pyramid, while the kid is in the basement. Toriko and I just got to the pyramid, too_** "

 

"The inside of Gourmet Pyramid?!"

 

" ** _It's actually a kind of castle-like structure_** " Zebra continued. " ** _But it's a pretty weird place. You've got two things ya should be doin' now. The first one is to give it yer all not to die. And the second is that you have to think of what food to prepare for the party after this trip is over_** "

 

"U-Uh, aye! Got it!" you nodded with a nervous grin. "Thank you, Zebra-san!"

 

 

 

With a newfound vigor, you started to wander around the place in search of some kind of hallway to proceed further in the pyramid. You eventually found a passage that led somewhere darker, and you were hesitating in taking this path. Seeing that you had no choice, you followed through.

You arrived in a larger area filled with staircases and bridges that led to deeper levels of the Gourmet Pyramid. You encountered no wild beasts so far, and you hoped that it would stay that way. There's was no way for you to defend yourself properly even if you had your hammer with you. You knew you would just freeze on the spot while you allowed the monster to feed upon your body.

 

 

 

"If Komatsu is in the basement, then surely he will be down there..." you murmured. "I hope he made it safely"

 

 

 

You descended the staircases for a long time. Sometime you would find strange inscriptions marked into the walls, or drawings that told of an unknown story that you couldn't decipher. But more importantly, you could hear a song. Faint, yet very clear to your ears. You followed the sound, your feet padding through the dark hallways of this castle. Your eyes traveled to a room filled with coffins, and then another long corridor filled with more murals and drawings from before.

At the end was an old book, illuminated by a blue light under it. You carefully approached it, blinking and gaping in awe. Taking a closer look of its content, you realized that you couldn't read it.

 

 

 

"What is this...?"

 

 

 

Suddenly, chills ran down your back and you felt like someone was watching you. Stalking you, to be more precise. You looked over your shoulder, and your eyes widened at the sight of a humanoid-like bird standing there. It looked frail and skeletal, as if it hasn't eaten for years or even centuries. Your cry came out croaked, your clutch around the book loosening to fall on the dusty ground with a loud thud.

The thing released a feral screech, opening its jaw to reveal sharp rows of razor teeth inside, and a long tongue that tangled out of its mouth. It jumped on top of you, but couldn't land a proper hit on you since you were covered by some kind of armor. It manifested as a TV static-like coating around your body. The beast kept going on with the hits, attacking until the barrier weakened. You were pined on the ground, its claws digging into your flesh.

Its movements were fast and precise, aiming its jaw to your jugular. You thought it would rip your throat off, but a sudden snarl made the creature pause for a moment. The next thing you know, the wild beast crashed against the wall behind you. Dino stood between you and it, snarling and growling.

 

 

 

"D-Dino!" you exclaimed happily.

 

" _(y/n)-chan!_ " Komatsu came running into the room. "Are you alright-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

 

 

 

Your friend eyeballed the wild beast that stood back on its two feet, snarling at the Thunderous Wyvern. Wasting no time, you took the book laying on the floor before you grabbed Komatsu's hand, running out of the room with Dino following after you.

You had no idea if the wild beast would too, but you didn't want to find out.

 

 

 

"We have to run!" you panted, clutching the book against your chest.

 

"What is this book?! And what was that creature?!" Komatsu wondered.

 

"I have no idea!"

 

 

 

The two of you took a few random passages, and when you made a sharp turn around a corner, you let out a scream. Another beast, far much bigger and intimidating. It resembled a sphinx, green in color with long curly brown strands that was its mane.

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**SALAMANDER SPHINX (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 92**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

Your wyvern stood protectively in front of you and Komatsu, showing no sign of fear in front of his opponent. The sphinx growled at you, baring its sharp teeth. The ceiling suddenly collapsed, along with a deafening earthquake. Rocks and sand started to fall on you and Komatsu, with one particular piece that you couldn't avoid in time.

You waited for your demise when Toriko sliced through the rock in half, the Gourmet Hunter landing in front of you.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san!" you breathed in relief, nearly fainting on the spot.

 

"(y/n)! Komatsu!" he beamed as Zebra landed behind him.

 

"Looks like your tiny heartbeats are still goin', eh? Kids?" hummed the Heavenly King, turning to face you and Komatsu.

 

"A-Aye, somehow, Zebra-san!" you nodded.

 

 

 

The two Heavenly Kings then faced the new threat that was the sphinx, and you decided that it would be best to stand aside from what would soon become a battlefield with Dino and Komatsu. The three of you took refuge behind a destroyed pillar, and you pulled out the book to see once more its content.

 

 

 

"Can you read it?" Komatsu inquired as he took a look inside too.

 

"No...But I swear I saw this creature before" you answered, turning the pages until you fell on an illustration that looked the same as the wild beast. "Here! It's the same, right?"

 

"I-It is!"

 

 

 

Komatsu passed through a few pages, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Numerous drawings, and while you couldn't read the characters, you both could tell what it was describing. It was a recipe book, full of how to prepare ingredients you had never seen before. The murals you saw before must have been part of the recipe too.

You gazed back at the two men who were currently fighting the Salamander Sphinx, having recognized the beast as the one who held the Mellow Cola by its scent. They were using their Appetite Demons to intimidate and pull down the beast.

 

 

 

"They are not doing this properly..." you stated.

 

"Toriko-san! Zebra-san!" yelled Komatsu as the two men were pushed in your direction by the angry sphinx.

 

"He's strong. This guy really is the master of Gourmet Pyramid" Toriko grunted, panting heavily.

 

"It's fucking cocky" spat the other King. "Our attacks are barely having any effect. We're never gonna get any blood out like this"

 

"It's not blood. It's the tears" Komatsu cut in, earning a look from both men. "The tears are the Mellow Cola"

 

"What? How do ya know that, kid?"

 

"It's written in this book" you pointed. "It even shows how to take it out if we follow the instructions properly. It's probably a cooking recipe book written in ancient times, and used by the ancient civilization that was situated here centuries ago"

 

"This book has directions on how to prepare and cook lots of different kinds of special preparation ingredients" your friend added, opening to a random page in the book.

 

"So, special preparation ingredients?" hummed Toriko.

 

"You sayin' you both can read those crazy lookin' symbols?" Zebra deadpanned, not believing you one bit.

 

"Of course not" you huffed, and the man let out a confused noise. "But based on the pictures and the length of the sentences, we can get a good idea of what it says"

 

"Really?"

 

"Aye!" nodded Komatsu. "I've probably read hundreds of cookbooks over the years"

 

"Eh. Zebra. You could say that the fact that we made it here is thanks to them" smiled Toriko. "It's no coincidence. They lead us to the Mellow Cola, having the talent of being liked by ingredients. Believe in Komatsu and (y/n)"

 

"No matter how much the ingredients like him or her, you've gotta capture them or it's pointless" scoffed the tall man.

 

"Right, and for that, I need to ask the two of you. We'll tell you the method for cooking it in order to get the Mellow Cola out" you said.

 

"Slick bastard. You better give us good directions, kids. Cause if you don't,  **I'll kill you both** " Zebra warned.

 

"W-We will do our best..." you sweatdropped.

 

"Okay, let's do it" said Toriko, removing his cloak. "I'm not sure if we have the stamina to take on an opponent of this level. Both Zebra and I have about 70% of our calories left"

 

 

 

Komatsu and you stood at a fair distance from the fight as you held the book together, quickly 'reading' the passage before you began the instructions on how to extract the Mellow Cola out. The Heavenly Kings avoided the attacks of the Salamander Sphinx all the while.

 

 

 

"First, uniformly pound every inch of its body!" Komatsu told. "Like tenderizing meat! Apply moderate force!"

 

 

 

They dodged the rain of attacks from the sphinx's mane as they began to pummel its body together. When you judged the two did a good job, you followed the next instruction:

 

 

 

"Next! Pound the center of its belly! More firmly this time!" you shouted.

 

 

 

The sphinx roared as Toriko charged forward with Zebra backing him up with a  **Sound Wall**. Instead of hitting the Gourmet Hunter, they were bouncing back by the shield the feral King cast upon Toriko. He managed to get under the belly of the sphinx, and punched him with a  **Ten-Fold Spiked Punch**.

The glands inside the eyes of the wild beast swelled a bit more, showing that you were making progress, even though the two Kings looked tired. They had a limited amount of energy, knowing roughly how long the preparation would take. They had to choose their attacks carefully.

 

 

 

"Scrape some scales off its back!"

 

"Next, attack the back of its legs! Go clockwise from the right front leg!"

 

"Take one feather from each of its wings, and pluck them out at the same time!"

 

 

 

The men followed the instructions without flinching or hesitation for one second, and the last command made the tear ducts of the wild beast enlarge. It was storing the dextrose it got from eating its prey in its tear ducts, and now it the one time of the year when it can flush it all out.

The dextrose was the base of the Mellow Cola, and if put under straw by the methods listed in the book, the resulting carbon dioxide will dissolve in its tears to become carbonic acid and produce the Mellow Cola.

 

 

 

"We're almost there! The final step is to pummel its snake tail!" said Komatsu.

 

"This?" Zebra raised a brow as he stared at the beaten up face of the snake tail.

 

"Let's give it everything we've got left, Zebra" Toriko grinned, and Zebra grunted at his words.

 

"Fine"

 

 

 

The sphinx hollered the moment they punched its tail with all their might. The beast lifted its head up, the glands in its eyes wavering before it exploded into tears. Cola came out, glittering like sparkles or stars as the Kings grinned at their reward. 

You couldn't help but smile brightly, relieved that you actually did it. However, your expression suddenly fell when your chest constricted painfully. Komatsu slowly turned his head, gaping at you with a horrified face. Your hold around the book loosened and the object collided on the ground with a loud thud, earning the attention of the Kings. Their eyes widened, replicating the same expression your friend was making.

The creature from before that reminded you of a bird had followed you in the end, but it looked much healthier than before. Maybe it has eaten on its way, but still wasn't completely filled. You felt the beast's fist passing through your chest, and just for a moment you went blind. Heart pounding violently in your ears, your blood pumping wildly in your veins.

You fell forward and laid unconscious on the floor, the wyvern's anguish scream being the last thing you heard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Your mind drifted to unknown places, and you were wondering if you were currently dying. The embrace of sweet death that lulled you to a sleep of eternity. If it wasn't of Zebra's thunderous voice piercing your ears that woke you up abruptly. Your eyes shut open, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. You were laid on your back, and your gaze drifted to the hunched form of Dino over your laps.

The poor guy was shaking, the feathered and scaled skin of his face slightly damp from invisible tears. However, at the sudden change in pace of your heart, he shot his head up and let out a roar of happiness.

 

 

 

"D-Dino!" you cried as the wyvern jumped in your arms, nuzzling his beak in your hair.

 

" _Skyawk!_ " he yelled out, purring loudly.

 

"(y/n)! You're alive!!!"

 

 

 

Both Toriko and Komatsu were at your side in one instant, followed by Zebra who looked content. An aura of static light fluttered around your body before completely disappearing, the sound armor destroyed.

 

 

 

"Just to be safe, when we were ducking it out with that Salamander whatever, I covered you in a Sound Armor stronger than the one from before" told Zebra. "Looks like it did the trick. But even so, with that powerful attack...I really thought you were dead, little rabbit"

 

"Thank you so much, Zebra-san" you coughed a bit, palming your chest in search of an evident injury. "It still hurts a bit..."

 

"You should rest down, (y/n)" Toriko suggested.

 

"But...What happened to the Mellow Cola? And the creature-?"

 

 

 

The two Kings suddenly collapsed, nearly falling on their knees by how tired they were. Taking a closer look at them, if you didn't know any better, they seemed like they were on the verge of fainting.

 

 

 

"My autophagy is almost at its limit" heaved Toriko, having broke through his limits to fight the wild beast.

 

"Me too. My throat is about to go hoarse" Zebra enriched, clutching his neck.

 

"I'm sorry...The Mellow Cola we worked so hard to retrieve...was stolen by that guy" the Gourmet Hunter motioned to the corpse of the humanoid bird. "Even after you both worked so hard to instruct us..."

 

"Toriko-san, where's the wild beast that expelled the cola?" his partner inquired.

 

"Over there" Zebra pointed to the shaking sphinx in the background who was sniffling.

 

"...There's still more" you frowned. "The first cola that comes out is an oxidized scum-like substance that was stored in the tear glands. While it's great cola as well, what should come out after is the matured cola"

 

"How are you sure that it hasn't come out yet?" wondered Toriko.

 

"She's right, if we consider the amount" said Komatsu, taking a look inside the book. "The real cola has tons to hundreds of times the volume that the previous had. An amount so large there's no way one person could drink it all"

 

"If it had already come out, this area would be a pool of cola by now" you continued, staring at the Salamander Sphinx. "The tears that have yet to flood out of it is the real Mellow Cola!"

 

"No way..."

 

 

 

Mellow Cola purred out of the sphinx's eyes, splashing all over the guys and you. It has the sound and fizziness like a firecracker, the liquid sparkling brighter than what came out earlier. You could feel the flow of your blood suddenly quickening just by having the cola beings in contact with your skin.

Komatsu cheered loudly at this victory, with Zebra smirking broadly at the large amount of Mellow Cola that was coming out from the beast. Dino was practically swimming in the pool of cola, already drinking his heart out.

 

 

 

"Even the Salamander Sphinx seems to be happy to have it out of its system" you grinned, giggling a little at the face it was making.

 

"It must feel good for this guy to expel all the cola it had stored up"

 

"I've decided" stated Zebra, catching everyone's attention. "I'm putting this Mellow Cola into my Full Course. So, what do you think, kid? You'll form a combo with me now, right?"

 

"...What?!" was all that came out from Toriko's mouth.

 

 

 

Oh, yes. This two reminded you of what they had spoken about before Toriko came back with the Reservoir Camels. Zebra had one condition that you needed to fulfill so you could obtain the Mellow Cola, and knowing Komatsu, he would have a condition to propose too. Throwing conditions left and right, the Heavenly King came with one that stated that Komatsu would form a combo with him. And your friend accepted under one condition: that he would form an unbeatable and amazing Full Course.

 

 

 

"Wait a minute you two, what the hell did you guys decide without asking me?!" Toriko barked.

 

"So, what about it? My Full Course? Ya interested in the Mellow Cola?" Zebra pressed on, causing Komatsu to sweatdrop.

 

"I...I don't think I can decide with just the drink..."

 

"What'd you say?!"

 

"S-Sorry..."

 

"Even Toriko hasn't got his whole thing together, right? And it's a Full Course full'a good-for-nothing ingredients anyway, right?!" the feral King snarled.

 

"What do you mean good-for-nothing, man?!" spat the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"What was that, asshole?!"

 

"If you actually ate any of it, you'd be moved by how good it is!"

 

"There's no way in hell I would!!" Zebra argued with Toriko.

 

"Actually..." Komatsu interrupted their bickering. "I can't decide whether I form a combo with Zebra-san or not until after the two of you have completed your Full Courses"

 

"Kid, what the fuck are you pulling?!"

 

"Yeah! How could you make a promise like that and not tell me?" his partner frowned.

 

"I'm sorry. But please understand. The reason I was able to speak that condition, with unwavering confidence, was because I believe in you, Toriko-san" smiled Komatsu. "That your Full Course won't lose to anyone's"

 

"Komastu..." breathed in shock Toriko.

 

"Eh. You've got a hell of a lot of trust in him" Zebra scoffed. "Got it. I'll let you off the hook this time. But soon I'm gonna assemble a Full Course that'll overcome you with amazement"

 

"Zebra-san..." trailed your friend.

 

"Why don't you ask (y/n) to form a combo? I thought the two of you hit it off!"

 

"There's no way she can adapt to me-"

 

"NOT MY FAULT IF YOU'RE TOO DAMN TERRIFYING" you yelled, squeaking at the venomous look Zebra threw at you.

 

" ** _Are you getting cocky with me, little rabbit?_** " the Heavenly King easily lifted you up like you were some kind of doll.

 

"I'M ANSWERING HONESTLY!"

 

"Anyway, we got the cola, so let's hurry back and have a party. And both Komatsu and (y/n) will be responsible for doing the cooking for it!" said Toriko.

 

 

 

Komatsu pulled out the Natural Rubber Backpack, and the Gourmet Case of liquids began to suck the Mellow Cola. Once done, Zebra put on the backpack while Toriko turned to the Salamander Sphinx to thank it again:

 

 

 

"Your tears are in Zebra's Full Course. Thank you" he grinned sheepishly. "When your cola matures again, we'll come back"

 

 

 

This earned a threatening growl as the sphinx began to lash out around it, becoming mad. You took it as a cue to get away before it changed its mind in devouring you all. Leaving Gourmet Pyramid, you made a stop in the Gourmet Deserts to gather some natural rice and muscovado before heading to the village to offer them to the villagers.

The camels you had rented had somewhat also made it back to the old woman, which relieved you. You were soon back home one month later after taking a Lift House, to which once more you had to stop both Toriko and Zebra from fighting each other.

 

 

" _H-HE'S REALLY HERE! ZEBRA-SAN!_ " shouted in disbelief the manager. " _HURRY! Get the customers to a safe place!_ "

 

 

 

As promised, the Heavenly King visited Hotel Gourmet to enjoy the Mellow Cola and other dishes prepared by either you or Komatsu. The moment he entered inside, it created an uproar among customers and staff. Not that you were really surprised it ended up the case.

 

 

 

"Sure has gotten busy in here" spoke Zebra, clad in a leather jacket.

 

"Yeah, because of you" Toriko answered bluntly, wearing a white suit.

 

"Welcome! We've been expecting you!" you greeted the two Kings with Komatsu. "And just as promised, to celebrate the capture of the Mellow Cola, we've prepared the best cooking Komatsu and I could muster"

 

" _ **Oi. Don't get cocky, kids**_ " warned Zebra, shoving his face close to yours before walking away in the direction of the dining table. "Now let's hurry the hell up and start the party! Where's the party hall?!"

 

"...Did I do anything cocky?"

 

"He's hiding his embarrassment" told simply the Gourmet Hunter. "Ever since he ate your cooking at the Honey Prison release celebration, you both gained another fan"

 

"Really?" Komatsu blinked in surprise, and Toriko nodded at him.

 

 

 

The sound of rushed footsteps echoed through the hall as Toriko blinked. Having hell ears, of course Zebra did hear what he just said. And he was now charging like a raging bull toward the other Heavenly King.

 

 

 

" ** _KEEP YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH SHUT!_** " snarled Zebra, swinging his fist that barely missed Toriko.

 

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

 

"SHUT UP! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

 

" _Please..._ Stop it you two..." sighed Komatsu as they began to fight in the hall.

 

 

 

A thick mark appeared over your forehead, and you walked in the direction of the Heavenly Kings. The next thing Komatsu knew, you were holding the two muscular men by the ears, knees and legs bent at your height. You huffed through your nose, opening your eyes to glare at the glutenous males:

 

 

 

"Enough is enough! You two won't fight in this hotel either!" you ordered, pinching their ears.

 

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! I'm sorry! Please, let go!" pleaded the blue haired man while the other scoffed under his breath.

 

"Pff, weakling- ** _OW! YOU DID IT TOO HARD_** " snapped Zebra when you suddenly twisted his ear. " ** _YOU DAMN COCKY WOMAN!_** "

 

"You know...I'm think it's actually Zebra-san that  _can't adapt_  himself to (y/n)-chan" mumbled Komatsu, sweating. 

 


	23. ◈ Miracle Pearl ◈

 

You learned many things this last few days, and most of them had surprised you. Like  the sudden appearance of Chief Mansam and meeting the Director of the IGO Defense Bureau, Ray, and a member of the 0th Biotope. They were here to investigate the strange creature that attacked you, and revealed that they are called Nitro. Both Komatsu and Toriko had met one in the sky, previous to when they formed a combo.

Nobody knew who they really were, but many fossils resembling them have been discovered in rock layers dating back to hundreds of millions of years. One terrifying qualities of the Nitro were their life force. Even if the environment deteriorate immensely, they can dehydrate their bodies and go to sleep, entering a state called cryptobiosis. They come from their sleep when obtaining water. The Nitro in the Gourmet Pyramid was awoken when Komatsu made the groundwater overflow with his Melk Kitchen Knife. There was also signs that another one left Gourmet Pyramid, and it has yet to be located.

However, their ferocity was what really concerned IGO. Their quality to engage brutally and fiendishly, regardless of whom opposes them. Much like nitro glycerin, which explodes with just a small stimulus. The Bishokukai were also involved, since the Nitro have had instincts for finding delicious ingredients from ancient times. There was the possibility that they could find God, the phantasmal ingredient and Acacia's Main Dish. Their boss basically using those creatures to gather them with special ingredients to eventually find the legendary dish.

But what really surprised you the most in this crazy week, was the sudden appearance of Coco at your doorstep. You concluded that he found out where you live through his fortune telling or by Komatsu. If you knew beforehand of his visit, you would have make an effort to look more presentable. Yet, here you are, opening the door to whoever was on the other side in only pajamas and hair completely disheveled. The scream of surprise you released at the sight of the Heavenly King wasn't graceful either.

 

 

"COCO-SAN?!"

 

"My apologies. I didn't want to disturb you this early in the morning, but I wanted to discuss some matter with you..." the man trailed, ignoring completely how you looked this morning.

 

"H-Huh...Alright, come in..."

 

 

 

You made a quick dash to your bedroom to change into your regular clothes while Coco made his way to the living room. Dino, who was previously sleeping soundly in a nest of pillows and blankets he made himself, opened a single eye to glare at the man. But, recognizing who he was, the wyvern returned to sleep after releasing a loud yawn.

 

 

 

"Dino has grown since the last time I saw him..." Coco noted when you came back into the room with a tray of tea.

 

"Yes...He's as big as an adult Great Dane..." you said, taking a seat in the armchair after you put down the tray on the small table. "And he eats with a stomach that could rival Toriko-san's and Zebra-san's together"

 

"Now that you mention them, they didn't give you too much trouble in your last journey?"

 

 

 

Coco sweatdropped at the face you made when you recalled the last month you passed on the Lift House. Impossible to sleep, when you had two men with monstrous strength fighting in the other room across from you. Even worst, to try and force them into a diet of a normal being so they wouldn't eat everything in the fridge in under 30 minutes. You almost put a lock on it, just to be sure. The two Kings quickly changed their minds however when you began to threaten them, to Komatsu's exasperation and amusement.

 

 

 

"Honestly, meeting Zebra-san wasn't too bad as I would imagine it" you started, a smile forming on your lips. "He can be terrifying and intimidating, but he showed a lot of self-control for someone that picks up fights often. He even saved mine and Komatsu's life"

 

"He truly sounds like another man" the Gentleman arched an eyebrow, and you let out a giggle.

 

"He even asked Komatsu-kun to be his combo partner. I was truly shocked to hear that from Zebra-san's mouth, but it's true-"

 

"What about you?" the man suddenly cut, earning a confused look on your part.

 

"Huh?"

 

 

Coco was hunched forward, the grip around the cup tight. His face held a serious expression, brows furrowed deeply. You paused, blinking a few times as you stared silently at the male. You weren't sure where he was getting at, or what he was asking exactly.

 

 

 

"Zebra. Did he ask you to form a combo with  _him_ " the Gentleman rectified, and you hummed a noise of recognition.

 

"Oh! No, of course not!" you assured, and for a second you swore you saw a glint of relief shine in Coco's eyes. "I don't mind cooking for Zebra-san, but I don't see myself as his partner...Why do you ask?"

 

 

 

Coco didn't reply to that, his gaze falling on the cup he was holding close to his lips. He looked thoughtful for an instance, not moving a single muscle from his part. You, on the other hand, grew a bit fidgety. Did you somehow piss him off or rub him the wrong way with this question? The Heavenly King finally lifted his face to glare at you, expression still unwavering.

 

 

 

"The president of IGO gave us a list of ingredients to gather, as part of a training to go the Gourmet World" explained Coco. "Toriko, who partnered up with Komatsu-kun, has already caught most of them"

 

"I see...So that's why Komastu has been on crazy trips for a while. If they are going to the Gourmet World, they will eventually need training" you mused. "But why did you come here?"

 

"There is an ingredient on the list that I wanted to catch. However, my fortune telling revealed that I would need the help of someone else. Someone crucial, that is"

 

"...And?" you prompted, totally clueless as to what the man was exactly demanding you to do.

 

'It didn't reveal the identity of this person, but my instincts were telling me to come here. I was wondering if you would help me in catching the Miracle Pearl" asked Coco, and you nearly dropped your cup of tea at that.

 

"Y-You want me to help?!" you cried out, shocked. "B-But...I don't really see in what use I will be..."

 

"Neither do I" replied bluntly Coco, earning an angry pout from your part. "However, I can strongly feel that I need you on my side to find the Miracle Pearl"

 

"Miracle Pearl...I heard stories about such an ingredient. It is considered the cherry on top of any dish"

 

"No one knows exactly why, but if you add a Miracle Pearl, the food itself will become much more delicious. It was often used to form alliances in banquets or even stop civil wars..."

 

 

 

The Miracle Pearl.

A legend goes like this: long ago, there was a small kingdom inhabited by a glutenous and evil king that could never find his fill. No dishes could stop his hunger, and demanded days and nights for his dining table to be filled with goods across the world. Chefs were captured left and right to serve under his command, and demanded only one thing from them: deliver a dish that would satisfy his hunger, or else they will face the death sentence.

One day, two friends and longtime partners trespassed into this kingdom. They were captured by the guards, and sent to the king. In exchange of their freedom, they were tasked with the same thing many faced before them: a dish that would even make the gods drool. Unfortunately, they were only mere merchants and never once held a tool in the kitchen. But, the oldest among the two reassured his friend that they would make it.

Following any basic book of cooking, they actually made a decent cake. However, its taste was plain and empty of special flavors. The oldest then decided to pull out his trump card. A clam with silver shells that the merchant was able to get from an unknown adventurer. He told his friend to trust him with all he had, and opened the clam to reveal a small pearl the size of a cherry, bursting with rainbow colors.

The merchants handed over the cake with the pearl at the top to the evil king, who ate the whole thing down without hesitating a second. Not a sound could be perceived in the throne room as everyone held their breath. Then, to their surprise, the king let out a laugh as he cried tears of joy. All evil and glutenous tendencies disappeared that day as his hunger vanished, and never once did the king feel that hungry again.

 

 

 

"That's all I can remember of this story..." you trailed. "But I wasn't aware this ingredient really exists. I thought it was just fairy tales"

 

"The Miracle Pearl can be found around the sandy beach of Pearl Bank. Many types of pearls are harvested here each year, be it for cooking or economic reasons...The thing is, the clam we will be searching for requires special conditions to be opened..."

 

"Special conditions?" you echoed, staring at Coco.

 

"Yes. But even I remain in the dark...And the president didn't want to mention any hint to help me" the Heavenly King sighed, exasperated. "He said ' _Get yourself a chef. Maybe they could help you_ '..."

 

"That...really doesn't sound helpful..." you sweated, and the Gentleman shook his head in agreement.

 

"You must have planned the rest of your day, and I certainly won't force you into anything, but I would be grateful if you accepted my request" the man smiled at you, warming up your cheeks.

 

"W-Well..." you cleared your throat, trying your best to dim down the red that was gathering in your face. "I guess I could make an exception for today. I don't have much to do, really"

 

"Ah, fantastic!" Coco's face brightened at your response, putting down his cup of tea. "With Kiss, we should get there faster..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pearl Bank, a sandy beach in the Southern Wul Continent and a place where you could freely harvest pearls of any type. A warm climate was always bestowed upon this beach, and few tourists took their vacation here, either for its beauty and richness as a famous landmark and sightseeing area. The only exception would be at the north where it was mostly forbidden to venture there freely since it was infested with wild beasts. The average capture level is situated around 50-60.

After making a quick stop at the hotel to gather your things, you and Coco were off to Pearl Bank with the help of his trusted companion, Kiss. To your unfortunate luck, the clam that contained the Miracle Pearl could only be found in the northern parts of the beach. Which made quite sense, if we are talking about an ingredient that included a training to the Gourmet World.

 

 

 

"If we walk for ten minutes in this direction, we should arrive at the coastline of the Miracle Pearl...and the banks of Poison Pearls and Tornado Pearls" told Coco, climbing down from Kiss's back.

 

"Poison and Tornado Pearls?" you blinked, puzzled as the man helped you down of the Emperor Crow. "Is that really a thing?"

 

"The danger only resides in if we open them accidentally" Coco smiled sheepishly.

 

 

 

The Heavenly King went ahead while you slipped on the anti-poison suit. A gift of IGO, even though it was still experimental and you shouldn't walk around carelessly in a poison mist for a long period of time. It was a purple, spandex suit with a mask and an oxygen tank attached to it. If you checked yourself in a mirror, you would note that you looked like a diver, minus the flippers.

You walked on a long path that led to the sandy beach. You were welcomed by a gust of warm air, and the salty scent of the ocean as the waves lapped against the seashore. Clams of different sizes and colors were poking out of the sand, with the occasional red and blue crabs to make an appearance and walk sideways before quickly hiding in the sand once more.

 

 

 

"So...We basically need to search and find only a clam with silver shells?" you asked, gazing at Coco who nodded only once.

  
"The wild beasts will stay away from the clams who contain poison or threatening mollusks. President told me that a Miracle Pearl can be surrounded by many Waderclams, and as the name suggest it's a type of wader bird that feeds on clams that hold delicious pearls"

 

"Like those birds right there...?" you pointed at a large flock of running birds who passed you and Coco, charging at various clams and eating them.

 

"A-Aye..." Coco sweatdropped at their voracious demeanor.

 

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**WADERCLAMS (BIRD) CAPTURE LEVEL - 10**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

 

You followed after those birds, ignoring most of the time the clams that didn't match the description of the Miracle Pearl. Coco did the same, observing carefully the small Waderclams that waded through the wet sand, searching for their precious food. You bent down, using a brush or spoon to scope through the sand and examine the clams.

You blinked when you heard a weird sound coming from one you suddenly opened. The Heavenly King barely had the time to warn you to step back that you were suddenly tossed in the air by a huge gust of wind. Now you understood better why they were called Tornado Pearls. You screamed as you came falling from the sky, landing in Coco's arms who luckily caught you.

 

 

 

"You should be more careful, (y/n)-chan" he smiled down at your dizzy state.

 

"Literally?! Tornadoes?! What's wrong with this place?!" you cried out.

 

"Come. I think I found a good trail that will lead us to the Miracle Pearl..."

 

 

 

From now on, you avoided in interacting with those unknown clams while the Gentleman followed the trace of the birds. Those Waderclams eventually led you to the end of the coastline, after they made various stops on the beach. At that time, you nearly opened Poison Pearls if it wasn't of Coco preventing you from doing so. You were unaware of this careless nature of yours until now, and you wondered how the heck you even managed to survive to this day.

It was when you noticed the sudden stop the Waderclams made, before they scattered individually as if they sensed something. This made Coco narrows his eyes at the ground, sticking a hand out to block you from advancing any further.

 

 

 

"Coco-san?..."

 

 

 

The ground under your feet trembled, before you began to sink. The Heavenly King quickly went to grab your hand, pulling you out of the quicksand. That's when the chela of a crab shot out right after, closing around your waist. Your eyes widened like saucers as you were tugged back, the full body of a silver colored and giant crab sticking out of the sand.

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**SILVER PEARL CRAB (CRUSTACEAN) CAPTURE LEVEL - 70**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

The whole skin of a Silver Pearl Crab was protected by thick layers of sterling silver, and its shell was often used in the making of silver utensils. The beast can obtain this shell by feeding for years on Sterling Silver Pearls. It didn't really have any nutritional values.

Coco wasted no time in attacking the Silver Pearl Crab while it used its other chela to swing at the King's head. The wild beast quickly side-stepped to avoid his poison, slamming down the claw at the same time. You released a muffled shriek, limbs swinging as it followed the moves of the crab. There was no way to paralyze it unless you reached under the shell, so you had to break through it.

 

 

 

"Coco-san! The bag!" you yelled at him, sticking your hand out to point at said object who was laying on the ground. "Get the hammer! The hammer!"

 

 

Not really understanding where you were getting at, the man still did as told and reached for your bag that you had let go after getting captured by the Silver Pearl Crab. You cried out in pain when the beast squeezed its hold around your waist, and you felt like you were about to get cut in half.  Coco finally found the tool in question, and tossed it in your direction. You caught it in mid-air, lifting your weapon above your head:

 

 

" **Mortier et Pilon!** "

 

 

Growing in sizes, the hammer shadowed the Silver Pearl Crab and you pummeled the wild beast with it. The crab released a shriek-like noise, and loosened the chela that was holding you. You dived head first into the water while the shell on its body began to shatter, falling all around it. Coco used this opportunity to throw a powerful poison that would turn its muscles into stone, completely freezing the limbs.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan, are you hurt anywhere?" Coco inquired after you came out of the water, coughing the salty substance.

 

"I'm fine!" you answered, breathless. "But my sides are a bit sore..."

 

"Silver Pearl Crab...Sorry to stumble into your territory" the Gentleman apologized to the frozen beast. "However, you could be very well hiding the Miracle Pearl, so I hope you'll excuse us if we search around for a bit"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Your search turned out fruitless. No sign of the silvered clam, and the Waderclams had yet to return from their previous fright. The paralyzed Silver Pearl Crab returned shortly back home after Coco's poison worn out, certainly weakened since it didn't have its precious shell to protect itself.

You decided to take a small pause, feeling a bit tired and sweaty with the hot temperature, and being out there in the sun for a while. Far much worst in the afternoon than in the morning. The King returned to your side shortly after, his expression the same as yours: tired. 

 

 

 

"Nothing yet?" you mused, yawning.

 

"I don't understand...We have searched every corner of this beach, and yet there's nothing..." Coco frowned.

 

"Is there any cave around here? Maybe there's more clams in the forest or..."

 

"The Miracle Pearl is without a doubt hid in the sand, that I'm sure"

 

"In the sand? We're not going to actually turn the whole beach upside down, right? It would take years-KYA!"

 

 

 

Your sentence finished abruptly when you stepped behind and fell over the rock you were unknowingly leaning on. The ground collapsed under you, and you found yourself sliding through some kind of burrow. You landed hard on your arse, moaning out a grunt. Coco followed right after, but landed much more gracefully than you did.

Before you could mutter a complain, the face Coco was making stopped you from doing so. He was staring ahead, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. You followed his gaze, and saw something shining in the dark. While you didn't have the incredible sight of the Heavenly King, you could decipher the form of a clam slightly sprinkled with sand.

 

 

 

"Is this...?" you trailed.

 

"Yes. The silvered clam" spoke Coco, beaming. "Toriko wasn't wrong in saying that you and Komatsu are well-liked by ingredients"

 

 

 

You both walked to the clam, ready to claim your reward after such a long day. Until Coco grabbed your arms and pushed you to the side, the two of you laying on the ground. He brought a finger to his mouth, silencing you immediately. That's when you saw it, just around the corner of the burrow and trying to blend in the environment of the sand like a chameleon. A Giant Isopod, one of those grotesque sea bugs that tasted wonderfully awful.

 

▛                                                                                                                ▜

**GIANT ISOPOD (CRUSTACEAN) CAPTURE LEVEL - 75**

▙                                                                                                                 ▟

 

The beast didn't really attack humans on sight. They are in fact shy creatures that would flee if they felt any threat. The problem is when they do; they roll into a ball and crush anything in their path. And one of them was unknowingly guarding the Miracle Pearl.

 

 

 

"What do we do?!" you whispered/shouted to Coco. "That thing is right beside it!"

 

"If I get close enough, I could poison its systems before it rolls into a ball. But it will take time for it to work since those crustaceans have complex bodies..."

 

 

 

The man crawled his way to the motionless beast, and you did your  _best_ to not stare at his backside. He shuffled around for a bit, and proceeded to insert his digits filled with poison right under the Giant Isopod. You would have never the courage to do that, with so many bad experiences with bugs. Chills ran down your back, and you shuddered slightly.

Once done, Coco retreated away at the same time the Giant Isopod rolled into a ball. Jumping aside, he avoided the beast's riposte of its shell. You released a scream of fright when you realized it was coming in your direction, and you tried to outrun it. You stood frigid as it passed you and headed into a wall, causing sand to fall and trap the beast under.

 

 

 

"....Ah...I thought I was going to die..." you sweated, smiling nervously.

 

 

 

Your eyes bulged out of their sockets when the Giant Isopod released itself from its ball form and faced you, antennas flickering over to you. You blanched as the wild beast did the same, all seven of its limbs freezing and standing on edge.

 

 

 

" _ **......HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**_ "

 

 

The Heavenly King completely ignored the scene unfolding behind him as he approached the clam, kneeling down to examine it. All the while, you were running away from the Giant Isopod who was doing the same by rolling. You were practically doing circles inside the burrow, yelling to Coco to do something about the beast.

 

 

 

"You're doing just fine on your own..." the Gentleman replied over his shoulder, not even sparing a look at you.

 

"COCO-SAN!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!"

 

 

 

You dropped on your knees, panting heavily. The Giant Isopod stopped by your side, looking a bit worn out too. The poison was kicking in, and soon enough the wild beast remained still. An exasperated sigh escaped your lips, glaring darkly at the hunched form of Coco.

 

 

 

"Ne...Did you figure out how to open it?"

 

"..."

 

 

 

You sat next to the man who was too concentrated on the clam to answer you properly. No matter what he tried, he couldn't open the clam to reveal the Miracle Pearl. If there was any in the first place. You reached for the clam, taking it in your hands as Coco observed you deeply.

 

 

 

"...It doesn't do anything. I'm sorry, Coco-san" you gazed sadly at the male who blinked in confusion. "Maybe I wasn't the one you were expecting...I...I'm not even sure myself why I believed that I could help you. I'm so useless"

 

"You're not" Coco interrupted quickly, and you blinked in surprise at him.

 

"Huh?"

 

"There's no way you were useless today. You did help me in finding the clam, something that I couldn't do alone. As for the Miracle Pearl, there's no need for you to worry. Of all the people that could come with me, I would always choose you" the man smiled down at you, and your face felt like it was on fire. "This exercise made me realize how much I put my trust in you"

 

"I...I feel the same way, Coco-san" you returned his smile.

 

"It doesn't matter if you're not the person who I was waiting in my fortune telling...We'll find an alternative to open it together" he grinned with his eyes closed

 

"...Why would you go to such length for me?"

 

"Isn't it obvious? I wish to form a Combo with you"

 

 

 

You gaped at Coco while he continued to smile, still with his eyes closed. The Gentleman of the Heavenly King wanted to form a Combo? With you? It felt like a marriage proposal, and you became teary eyed. For someone to trust you so much to the point of partnering up with you...It was overwhelming.

 

 

 

"C-Coco-san...You really want me to be your partner?!" you sniffed, your tears cascading down your cheeks. "I never thought someone would want to team up with a chef like me! Not someone as strong and cool as you, at least!"

 

"I trust you a lot, (y/n)-chan. And I enjoy your company. That's the reason why. Unless of course you don't want to-"

 

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! OF COURSE I WANT TO!" you shouted, before throwing yourself in his arms, hugging him to death.

 

"(y/n)-chan...T-The poison..." stammered the King, not wanting to reveal that the real reason was because he was embarrassed.

 

"I won't let you down, Coco-san...We'll find a way to open this clam and get the Miracle Pearl!" you assured as you pulled back, eyes filled with determination.

 

 

 

That's when you heard a clicking sound, and you both gazed down to see the clam slowly opened up. A bright light shone through the crack, before revealing a rainbow colored pearl.

The Miracle Pearl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You felt a bit nervous, clutching the Gourmet Case that contained the Miracle Pearl against your chest. You were waiting with Coco, sitting on a sofa in a luxurious room. The mission now done, you were supposed to meet the famous president of IGO, Ichiryu-sama.

 

 

 

" _Oi, Coco! Already back?_ "

 

 

 

Your shoulders stiffened when you heard a rough voice behind you. Turning, you saw a blonde haired, mustached and tanned man clad in a dark suit. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, a constant broad smile on his lips as he made his way over to the two of you.

 

 

 

"Ichiryu-san" Coco nodded with a smile, and you blinked in shock when you realized that he was the president.

 

"Y-You are Ichiryu-sama?! I'm honored to meet you in person!" you bowed several times, earning an amused look from the old man.

 

"Oh? Who is this cute lady? Don't tell me my boy finally settled down?!" the president burst with a laugh, slamming a hand behind Coco's back.

 

"She is my combo partner" Coco rectified, not trying to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks. "And we brought back the Miracle Pearl"

 

"Combo Partner?" hummed Ichiryu, taking a look at you. You fidgeted under his gaze, feeling like you were judged by this legend.

 

 

 

Ichiryu took the Gourmet Case from your hands, and opened the lid to take out the Miracle Pearl. It was still glowing brightly between his fingers. A smile tugged on his lips, turning to face you and Coco:

 

 

 

"You know, this exercise was quite particular even for a good training to the Gourmet World..." told the president. "You see, it's originally used to test the bond between two partners, so I was surprised that Coco would make a go for this ingredient..."

 

"A test between partners?" the Heavenly King blinked.

 

"However, I decided to not tell you and instead give you a small hint here and there...Seems like it bore fruit, since the Miracle Pearl's clam can only be opened by showing an unbreakable trust between two people" explained Ichiryu.

 

"Unbreakable trust..." you echoed, breathless. "Just like in the story!"

 

"The Miracle Pearl isn't itself a special ingredient of any sort...Partnership isn't only made of good dishes with incredible flavors. Trust is also an important thing" Ichiryu smiled down at you. " If my boys are tagging along with me in the Gourmet World, I want to be sure they will be well taken care off by someone else"

 

"A-Aye, Ichiryu-sama!" you nodded. "I will never let Coco-san down!"

 

"Good. That's all I expect from you two: an unbreakable trust between combo partners"

 

 

 

After you left with Coco, Ichiryu took a seat in the previous spot you were sitting on the couch. He continued to examine the Miracle Pearl and the silvered clam for a long time. The old man smiled to himself:

 

 

 

"That young lady has potential.They barely met, and yet Coco put all his trust in her without a single moment of hesitation...Hm. Perhaps there's also something else, but who knows? We'll eventually find out in the Gourmet World...or sooner"

 


	24. ◈ Autumn Mountain ◈

 

The region of Autumn Mountain was a beautiful and gigantic landscape with a forested mountain range that is 20,000 kilometers long. Which was much more larger than the Mors Mountain Range, and its incredible length has affected the westerlies, making the fall season last much longer than normal in the area. All the autumn ingredients go through a long and slower ripening process, and made them even more delicious.

 

 

 

"Come...here!" you yelled, throwing yourself on the ground to catch a Trotroom.

 

 

 

Those tiny mushroom creatures were brown in color, with eyes and tiny limbs. Because of their small size, they are very fast and agile, making it easier for them to evade large foes of average speed. Making it very hard to catch them for average humans. The one you were aiming for zigzagged out of your reach and continued to run around the forest of red and yellow leaves. You huffed as Dino jumped over your sprawled form and charged at the Trotroom, catching it in his claws swiftly.

The wyvern, who had a growth spurt in the last few days, was much stronger and faster. It is evident that your pet was no longer a baby, even if he acted a bit like one. A shadow passed over both of you, and Kiss soon descended the heavens with Coco to land next to the Thunderous Wyvern. Since you two became combo partners, you were inseparable. Not once the Heavenly King has left you out on his journeys to search for interesting ingredients.

 

 

 

"Still hunting for mushrooms?" the man raised an amused brow.

 

"They are too fast for me..." you let out a defeated whine, head slumping forward. "And Dino is straight out humiliating me in public"

 

"Well, at least we can count on him for ingredients that are faster than you. By the way, I think I found out Toriko and Komatsu-kun's location"

 

"Really?! Then what are we waiting for?!"

 

 

 

It was no surprise to find the others here, since it was a good time to collect the delicious fruits that were almost fully ripe. Fall at Autumn Mountain is considered one of the best times of the year when it came to its ingredients. You ran up to Kiss and climbed on the Emperor Crow's back with the help of Coco. Both Kiss and Dino took flight  at the same time, now heading to Toriko and Komatsu.

 

 

 

"The mountain range is beautiful, isn't it? Fall is probably my favorite season just for the colors" you spoke, leaning over to take a look at the scenery Kiss was currently soaring above.

 

"Autumn Mountain is indeed a must-see at this time of the year" told Coco. "Now, from my fortune telling, they should be around here"

 

"I see them!" you cried out when you caught sight of a familiar mop of blue hair and your friend accompanied with his Wall Penguin, Yun.

 

"And they aren't alone..." the Heavenly King narrowed his eyes at a swarm of Persimmon Bees charging toward them.

 

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**PERSIMMON BEE (INSECT) CAPTURE LEVEL - 25**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 

Their stingers are poisonous, around 1000 times more poisonous than the poison mushroom Amanita virosa. A normal human would die instantly if stung by them. Toriko and Komatsu were both running away from those bees, but the latter unfortunately tripped over a branch, leaving him exposed.

Coco jumped off at that moment, and shot his own poison to get rid of the Persimmon Bees. Your friend smiled at Coco's apparition, releasing a breath of relief.

 

 

"Coco-san!" Komatsu exclaimed.

 

"Komatsu-kun. Toriko" your partner nodded at them with a grin.

 

"It's been a while" grinned back the Gourmet Hunter, with his Battlewolf stopping right beside him. Terry had grown since the last time you saw him.

 

"Oi, guys!" you waved as Kiss lowered himself near the ground so you could land with the Thunderous Wyvern. "How are you all doing?"

 

"Ah, (y/n)! I was wondering where you were hiding. Figured it would be weird to see Coco here without his partner on such a trivial ingredient hunting time"

 

"Wah! Kiss and Dino both have gotten a ton bigger!" said in awe Komatsu, taking a look at the crow and the wyvern.

 

"And Yun even much more cuter" you approached the Wall Penguin, embracing the beast in your arms.

 

" _Yun! Yun yun!_ " replied cheerfully the pink penguin.

 

"So, how's your training going?" Toriko inquired.

 

"Quite well. As is yours, it would seem" said Coco, analyzing the Gourmet Hunter's state. "Your Gourmet Cells have become much more active than they were before"

 

"I guess. Are you after the Spnash, too?"

 

"Aye. And according to my fortune telling, we're not the only ones that came here to pick the Spnash" continued the Gentleman, his gaze wandering to the sky where Sunny was perched on top of his pet's head, a Mother Snake  named Quinn.

 

 

 

Said man had his arms crossed in front of his chest, pouting childishly. Both of them approached closer the group. His striking blue eyes fell on Coco, narrowed to slits as he spat out:

 

 

 

"Coco, you bast'rd. You made another beaut'ful entrance. The fact that you took that delicious moment really pisses me off!" Sunny said while Quinn stopped in front of you.

 

"He never does change" Coco stated, clearly amused.

 

 

 

Terry growled at the sight of Quinn, having never met the Mother Snake beforehand. A pat on the head by his master was all it took to calm him down and step back as Sunny jumped from the large snake.

 

 

 

"I was beaut'fully out exercising with Quinn, so I decided to come to capture the Spnash. And I suppose your goal is also...Well, I don't even need to ask" the colorful man elaborated. 

 

"Seems like the Spnash sounds incredible. So all of us have our eyes on it, huh?" Komatsu mused.

 

"Okay, then why don't we split up and look for it?" Toriko suggested.

 

"Naw. We're finally getting a chance to hunter for fall flavors. Why not make it a little more fun?" Sunny wondered, earning a confused looks from the rest of the Heavenly Kings. "A contest to see which party finds the Spnash first. What do you think?"

 

"Party?" you repeated.

 

"I mean everyone and their partners" continued Sunny as he began to list all of you. "Toriko and the Battlewolf. Coco and Kiss. Quinn and I. Matsu and the Wall Penguin. And finally, Usagi and the Thunderous Wyvern"

 

"Us, too?" both you and Komatsu deadpanned.

 

"A beaut'ful idea, don't you think?"

 

"Sounds interesting" Coco hummed with a smirk. "I haven't been able to let Kiss play around to his heart's content recently either"

 

"We don't really mind, either. Right, Terry?" added Toriko, to which the Battlewolf roared in agreement.

 

"I think I'll have to sit it out..." your friend sweated, trying to dismiss the idea. But Sunny's mind already decided.

 

"Alright, let's start right away!" 

 

 

 

Sunny bounced on top of Quinn, and the Mother Snake went off like the speed of light with the Heavenly King. You blinked in surprise, seeing that the others were gone too. Seriously, those men and their competitive behavior. You sighed and stared at Dino, who looked totally clueless to everything that has happened until now.

 

 

 

"Let's go search for the Spnash too, Dino"

 

" _Skyawk!_ "

 

 

* * *

 

 

Supears, or going by its alias Spnash, are rare and delicious fruits from the Gourmet World that take 38 years to grow and develop. A single Supear tree managed to grow on Autumn Mountain, or what the rumors told so. The overall shape of a Spnash is green in hue and has the form of a normal pear fruit. However, its physical form is completely translucent, making it appear as though it's made of glass. Yet, it is a very solid and hardy fruit, holding a large amount of compressed juice inside.

Your pet did his best in surveying the area by flying over the forest in search of the Supear tree. You couldn't yet sit on top of him since he was still growing, and you didn't want to create a disbalance on his back. Sometimes you would catch the sight of Coco and Kiss soaring through the sky. Even if they went solo on this, your partner was still cautious about your safety.

 

 

 

"Dino! Have you found anything?" you wondered, yelling over your shoulder. "...Dino?"

 

 

 

You received no answer from the Thunderous Wyvern. You lifted your head, gazing in confusion around you to realize that you were completely alone. You were about to call for Dino again, when you heard a roar behind you. You turned on your heels at the same time a pink colored Mutton Boar burst through the thick appendage that formed the bushes.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**MUTTON BOAR (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 33**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

They had the characteristics of both a sheep and a boar, with the light-colored wooly coat. One odd trait about them are the insectoid wings on their backs, which allow them to fly. You were currently facing a female, judging by the size of her tusks and body in general. The wild beast charged in your direction, and there was no way for you to avoid her without injuring yourself a little.

But it was better than receiving a full hit from this creature, right? You threw yourself on the side, sliding down a hill as the trees, who were very much alive, decided to sidestep you. Landing on your knees, you wasted no time in standing up as you ran away from the Mutton Boar. Luck wasn't on your side as the beast began to chase you down.

 

 

 

"WHYMEWHYMEWHYMEWHYME" you nearly sobbed out, zigzagging through the colorful forest while you overheard the growls that were emanated from the wild beast.

 

 

 

You tripped over a branch, and you winced as your front body collided hard with the ground. You stared over your shoulder, eyes widening in horror as the Mutton Boar kept getting closer to you. Releasing a loud yell, it came out muffled as you were suddenly lifted off in the air. Dino had somewhat caught the collar of your shirt in his beak, and was currently trying to outrun the Mutton Boar who had another target: him.

The wyvern leaped above the trees as the beast decided to use her wings to gain some speed. Panic ran through your body when you realized that Dino was heading straight to a cliff.

 

 

"DINO! WE'RE GOING TO FALL!" you shouted.

 

 

 

The wyvern remained unresponsive and ignored your warning. When he reached the edge, he suddenly tossed you out to what could be your imminent death in this fall. What you weren't suspecting was the sudden appearance of Kiss right under you, and Coco catching you bridal style. The procedure came out a bit messy as the Emperor Crow  passed through the foliage of some trees, unsaddling both you and the Heavenly King at the same time.

The landing was rough, mostly for Coco who protected you from the impact all the way through. You grunted, moving to lay on your back while you inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Your partner lifted himself with the help of his elbows, his face hovering close to yours.

 

 

 

"Thank you for catching me, Coco-san..." you opened one eye, smiling sheepishly while the man shook his head, smiling nonetheless.

 

"What am I going to do with you?" he breathed, brushing away a strand of hair that fell over your forehead.

 

 

 

You weren't aware of much time passed as the two of you stared deeply in each other's eyes: brown meeting (e/c). His expression went suddenly blank, lips moving on their own close to yours. The sudden yell of Dino broke out Coco from his trance, and the man quickly retreated back. You looked over to see both Kiss and Dino standing a few feet away, glaring at their masters with unamused faces. 

 

 

 

"A-Ah...Sorry. Thank you Dino and Kiss, too" you told the two beasts who brightened at your words.

 

"In any case, we should probably move on"

 

 

 

You were back in the sky with Coco, flying over the mountain range in search of Supear tree. At a certain point, you caught sight of Toriko sitting on top of Terry, looking a bit lost. Komatsu and Yun were nowhere to be seen. Kiss flew closer to the Gourmet Hunter, and at the same time Sunny appeared too with Quinn:

 

 

 

"Toriko! What's wrong? Did something happen?" inquired Coco.

 

"Komatsu got carried off by some Mutton Boar. He's somewhere up there" he answered.

 

"But...With the seasonal autumn winds, there'll be an incredibly strong wind pounding the mountain. I'd think that goin' to the peak would be pretty dangerous" told Sunny.

 

 

 

That didn't stop the Battlewolf from rushing to the mountain, and started to climb it using his strength alone. But as Sunny said, the wind was too strong and pushed the beast back with Toriko. Coco went to his aid, and with the help of Kiss, propelled the two farther in the air. Terry gained more speed, and with the second help of Quinn, made it pass the barrier of wind and slammed his full body against a Mutton Boar that was trying to run away.

They landed on a ledge of the mountain, and the pink colored Mutton Boar that attacked you from before stood protectively between the dark skinned one and Toriko.

 

 

 

"Now then, I'll be taking Komatsu back!" the man stated.

 

" _P-Please wait!_ " Komatsu pleaded, coming out from the fluffy coat of the male Mutton Boar.

 

"Huh?!"

 

 

 

It seemed that you stumbled into a family reunion when you saw three Mutton Boar babies running to their father and mother. You couldn't tell right away because they were covered in fleece, but they were extremely underweight.

 

 

 

"Their electromagnetic waves are weak" mumbled Coco. "They seem to be starving, despite the fact that many kinds of foods grow in these mountains"

 

"I see. So as the wild beasts' growth improved, they became all high-level beasts" continued Sunny.

 

"So they started struggling with other wild beasts over resources...and they couldn't secure enough food to give to their children?" you frowned sadly.

 

"I was going to give them my Chestnutrice Balls, but this isn't nearly enough..." said Komatsu, sending a look in the direction of the babies. Terry suddenly barked, lifting his head in the direction of the mountain.

 

"Terry?...Could it be?" mused Toriko.

 

"Yes. I saw it from the sky. This area has the most leaves that have changed color" spoke Coco.

 

"Quinn also sensed a sweet scent coming from here"

 

"That means that maybe the Spnash is...inside this cloud?"

 

 

 

Toriko went ahead with Terry, and you followed after them. Passing through the cloud that surrounded the top of the mountain, you found a giant tree there. From its branches sprouted numerous Supears that glowed brightly when the sun hit them. The Mutton Boars couldn't see the fruits since they were transparent, and the clouds were hiding most of them. Also, the fruits only have a slight smell to them, so faint that Terry and Quinn could only barely smell them.

 

 

 

"They've got so much weight to them!" mused Toriko when he took one of them. "They're as heavy as a big watermelon!"

 

"There are bubbles dancing inside them. Beaut'ful" enriched Sunny.

 

"Here you go!" you smiled in unison with Komatsu as you two handed over a bunch of Supears to the children of the Mutton Boar family.

 

"Okay! Let's all fill our stomachs! We give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world...Itadakimasu!"

 

 

 

The fruit's juice gushed out like a sprinkler, creating a rainbow. The smell and the taste felt like autumn flavors, and it was both sweet and juicy in your mouth. Everyone looked pleased with this food, and the babies were soon playing around with the Wall Penguin, energy filled to the max.

You watched, laughing as Dino began to chase down the Mutton Boars with Yun. They were having plenty of fun, and you were relieved to see this family avoiding the point of starvation.

 

 

 

"So...I guess Terry and Toriko win, for finding the Supear tree" spoke Coco.

 

"Nah. The real winners are that family" Toriko shook his head with a smile, staring at the Mutton Boars. "With this food resource, they should be able to stave off starvation. That's thanks to Terry, too....Say, why don't we give those ingredients of the old man's another try?"

 

"You mean that Full Course?"

 

"Yeah..."

 


	25. ◈ Death Season Forest ◈

 

Another long day at work as you finished the preparations for the next morning. Leaving the hotel, an exhausted sigh left your lips while you crossed the street. Now you began to wonder what furniture in your house faced the fate of being a chew toy for Dino once you return home. Your dining table, two chairs, your nightstand...

All must be replaced. This time you used a taxi to get there faster, and when you headed down on the long concrete path, you saw someone standing in front of your door. A woman with long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, a deep frown marking the features of her face behind her sunglasses. Who wore sunglasses at night?

You recognized her as Maryanne Angevin, an employee at Modified Genetic Association, or MGA for short. Immediately you stiffened as you took a defensive stance, not really too fond of this woman. You didn't trust her one bit ever since what happened at Thunder Peak.

 

 

 

"I was waiting for you, Chef (y/n)" she mused, taking off her glasses to expose brilliant green eyes.

 

"How did you know I live here?" you demanded, narrowing your own (e/c) ones at her.

 

"I will be honest with you, Chef (y/n)...Your wyvern, or mostly known as  LMO-TE-391, is under our radar. More precisely, a small chip was implanted inside its brain to locate our guinea pig at all time"

 

"W-What?!"

 

 

 

LMO-TE-391, for  **L** iving  **M** odified  **O** rganism -  **T** hunder  **E** gg, experiment #391. Maryanne didn't hesitate to reveal there has been indeed 390 guinea pigs before Dino, and all were failed experiments. Your Thunderous Wyvern was the only one who had survived the tests he went through as a Thunder Egg.

 

 

 

"We kept an eye on the beast, and left it in your care for the time being. However, we arrived at the stage where things...get complicated" stated the woman.

 

"Just w-wait a damn minute!" you interrupted her. "A-Are you straight up saying that you spied on us?! And what do you mean ' _for the time being_ '?! Dino isn't yours-"

 

"It isn't yours either" cut Maryanne with a roll of her eyes. "Test subject #391 wasn't supposed to hatch until it returned to the MGA labs...But as you can guess, it didn't really go as planned. Test subject-"

 

"Stop referring him as such!" you snapped. "Dino is more than an experiment. He became part of my family the moment he hatched, that you want it or not. Now, if you excuse me, I had a rough day and I need a good night of sleep"

 

"That you want it or not, that creature can't be left in your care for too much longer" said Miss Angevin as you froze at your doorstep. "Certainly you have remarked unusual quirks about it"

 

"Unusual...quirks?"

 

 

 

Now that she mentioned it, you could recall weird moments that happened to Dino. Electricity would run through his body, and sometimes he made the power run out in a whole street. Then there was his sudden freakouts that would come out of nowhere. You nearly lost a wall or two with all his running and roars of anger.

 

 

 

"...I am not your enemy, Chef (y/n)" told Maryanne after a long pause, her voice sounding surprisingly soft. "MGA cares for its experiments in its own way, and this Thunderous Wyvern was once an  _extinct_ species...The beast must survive at any cost"

 

"So you're what? Some kind of Revivers?" you raised a brow at the elegant woman.

 

"In a way, yes. The difference is that we want to 'improve' ingredients, not-"

 

"-Save them..." you finished, closing your eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Angevin. Dino is staying with me, and I don't want MGA to ever come back here or approach my wyvern"

 

"You're not the one who is going to decide that..." sighed Angevin, but didn't press in the matter anymore. She handed over to you a business card with the logo of MGA. "This is my number. Call if you ever change your mind"

 

 

 

You scowled at her, but took the card nonetheless. Who knows, maybe you'll have to one day. But you hoped it never comes to that. Maryanne then left, driving out of here in a luxurious car. You gazed once more at the card, before releasing a sigh as you unlocked the door of your home. However, you froze as you suddenly heard a strange sound. It disappeared as quick as it was emanated.

For a moment, you thought you heard clearly the voice of an ingredient.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"He told me he was meeting Toriko-san and Komatsu-kun around here..."

 

 

 

You were talking to yourself as you searched for the Barber Gourmet, a barber shop owned by Pen and the one that Toriko usually frequents for his hair cuts. It was unique in a way that not only you get a new haircut, but high-quality meals were also served to the clients. Though, you had no idea why Toriko needed to see Coco here. Maybe it was a trap to the fortune teller to get his hair trimmed since they were a bit long.

You finally found the shop in question after an hour of searching. Let's say that Toriko's directives weren't...really clear and well drawn. The bell rang as you pushed the door, greeted by the sight of the two Heavenly Kings who had fresh haircuts.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! You're finally here!" said Coco when he caught sight of you, your heart fluttering a bit at his smile.

 

"Sorry for the wait...I got lost on my way here. Nice haircuts. It suits the two of you" you complimented to the men. 

 

"About that trip, what exactly were you guys capturing?" Komatsu finally asked.

 

 

 

A few days after the events of Autumn Mountain, the two Heavenly Kings left on a trip together without saying much to where they were going.

 

 

 

"The old man's Full Course" answered Toriko. "From the Hors d'Oeuvre to the Main dish, Coco and I captured them"

 

"The president hid one ingredient of his Full Course in each of the 8 gardens" nodded your partner.

 

"All that's left is the dessert in 1st Biotope, Regal Island. But so far we haven't been able to find it, since it's vast, you see?"

 

"The Full Course of the IGO president...Just what sort of ingredients are they?" you questioned.

 

"The seven items of the old man's Full Course menu...They're all things we can't figure out what the hell are. It's to the point where we're not even sure they're the actual ingredients themselves" the Gourmet Hunter shrugged. "So to start with, we tried showing Granny Setsu the Hors d'Oeuvre. And she told us that is was the seed of a tree called Million, but not an ingredient of sorts. Just a regular tree that grows in Gourmet World"

 

"Just a tree?"

 

"She added that the seed must be calling someone. A voice similar to an ingredient's voice"

 

"Eh?!" you cried out in unison with Komatsu. "I heard it!"

 

 

 

You and your friend blinked, staring at each other in surprise. So he was able to hear it too? Not that you were surprised in the end. He did have Food Luck after all.

 

 

 

"There were seven similar voices I heard in total. And judging by Komatsu-kun's face, he also heard it too" you trailed.

 

"So you both heard the old man's Full Course, and seven times?" Toriko hummed.

 

"Do you think other people may have heard them?" wondered Coco.

 

"Others?...I'm not really sure..." said Komatsu. "But I did hear the ingredients of the president's Full Course-"

 

" _Ah, Toriko!_ "

 

 

 

Komatsu was rudely interrupted by the sudden apparition of Rin. The young woman danced her way to the Gourmet Hunter who stared at her, puzzled. You wonder if sometimes she's simply straight up on stalking him.

 

 

 

"I was looking for you! Oh, you got a haircut! You look so handsome!" she cooed while Toriko sweatdropped at her.

 

"What's going on? You sounded like you were in a hurry" Coco asked her, and she blinked out of her Toriko-loving trance.

 

"Coco's here too! Perfect!....And I guess Komatsu-kun and (y/n)-chan who are here too is fine" Rin quickly dismissed you and your friend.

 

"Am I that much of a side note?" sweated Komastu.

 

"There's big urgent request from Chief Mansam!" she explained, earning shocked looks from the Heavenly Kings.

 

"Urgent request?" echoed Toriko.

 

 

 

And that's how you found yourself boarding a private helicopter with the others. Rin didn't tell much more about what was Chief Mansam's request, and you were questioning yourself on how urgent it really was. Even more after you realized that you were heading to Honey Prison.

As usual, you were welcomed by the vice warden who led you to Warden Love's office. Judging by the lovesick expressions Toriko and Komatsu were making, the old woman was using her pheromones. 

 

 

 

" _S-So beautiful..._ " croaked Toriko, and Rin sent a dirty look in Warden Love's direction.

 

"Oi, Toriko!" the woman snapped at her crush.

 

" _S-She's the warden of Honey Prison? Ah..._ "

 

"EVEN YOU, COCO?!"

 

 

 

Your heart skipped a bit when you realized that even your partner could fall under her 'charms', or more precisely the sex pheromones the warden was throwing at them without shame. Now both you and Rin were scowling at Warden Love, and you crossed your arms over your chest:

 

 

 

"Coco-san!" you yelled, a hint of outrage and venom in your voice.

 

"What are you doing to my Toriko?! If you lay one hand on him, I'll knock your block off!" added Rin.

 

" _What a foul-mouthed little girl!_ " the warden narrowed her eyes at her. " _My Zebra-chan is my one and only...Ah, what? Zebra-chan isn't here!_ "

 

"We just received word from Chief Mansam. It seems Zebra has refused the request" the vice warden informed.

 

" _What?! I must not have used enough pheromones_ " she grumbled, snapping her fingers.

 

 

 

Immediately, your male friends who were under the influence of the pheromones quickly snapped out of it. They gazed in stupor at the short and chubby woman sitting in the pink couch, instead of....Well, whatever they fantasized about. Even Coco looked taken aback, and a bit embarrassed.

 

 

 

"She transformed" your partner breathed.

 

"No, that's just the power of Warden Love's pheromones..." sweatdropped Komatsu.

 

"You called Zebra too?" Rin inquired with a raised brow.

 

"All of the Four Heavenly Kings were called together for this" told the vice warden.

 

"All of them? Just how big a request is this?" you wondered.

 

"Patch-shi has gone missing, one of the G7. He went deep into the Death Season Forest and we lost communication from his radio. We'd like you to find Patch-shi and bring him back"

 

"From the forest? It's in the Freeze Season right now, isn't it?" said Toriko.

 

"Yes. As you say, the Death Season Forest is currently undergoing the season where a blizzard encases everything in a freezing chill, Freeze Season" started Ohban. "During the Freeze Season, there's a seemingly endless blizzard, but once every few years, it will actually stop for just a few days. On these days, the cold mitigates. Known as Chill Rest Days."

"Patch-dono was taking advantage of the Chill Rest Days to venture into the Death Season Forest along with Johannes-dono of the IGO Development Bureau. They were Bishokuya privately employed by the IGO with them as well, but the Death Season Forest is quite perilous. They separated from Patch-dono and Johannes-dono, and came back here"

 

"But why did they go into the forest at all?" questioned Coco.

 

"Their goal is the Sweet Dew Tree" said Warden Love.

 

"The Sweet Dew Tree?! You're saying that legendary tree can be found in the forest?" smiled the blue haired man, to which the warden simply smirked at with a chuckle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's such a huge forest!" cried Komatsu. "But still, this arctic clothing they lent us...really look like Santa Clause suits"

 

 

 

On your way to the Death Season Forest, you had to wear special suits to be able to walk through this dangerous area safely. They were blocking you from the cold, but they were indeed resembling like clothes from any Santa in a shopping mall. Yours was a short puffy dress with black tights, the iconic Santa Clause's hat adorning the top of your head.

 

 

 

"Even if they're excellent at blocking the cold, I can tell we'll stand out in a forest..." Coco sighed, wearing a suit that was matching everyone else's.

 

"And these storage sacks they gave us are pretty Santa-like, too!" you sweatdropped, motioning the white bag you were holding over your shoulder. "Do you think Warden Love is just really into this sort of thing?..."

 

"I like them, they're cute!" smiled Rin, throwing herself at Toriko's arm. "And I just love how I'm a matching pair with Toriko!"

 

"Pair? All five of us go together, really" responded bluntly in sarcasm your partner.

 

"Toriko-san. Just what kind of tree is the Sweet Dew Tree, exactly? You said it was a legendary tree and all..." asked Komatsu.

 

"It's a tree that's completely edible from the trunk to the leaves. The sap is sweet and the trunk is soft and supple. The leaves are beautiful as if they're sculptures made of sugar and melt the moment they touch your tongue...Well, I can't say I've ever actually seen one, though"

 

"They don't fare well against heat" added Coco. "They only grow in winter or in arctic regions where the temperature is -100 degrees or less. So they're rather hard to find"

 

"But why was Patch-san looking for the Sweet Dew Tree?...I thought his job was evaluating restaurants and chefs?"

 

"Toriko!" called Rin to get your attention. "I found a radio!"

 

 

 

Analyzing the IGO radio, you found out that it belonged to Johannes. This explained why you couldn't contact them, but what exactly happened? You couldn't ask the question since the ground suddenly trembled under your feet, and something huge came out from the snow. A wild beast landed in front of Toriko's group, some kind of hairy frog with horns.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**BISON FROG (AMPHIBIAN) CAPTURE LEVEL - 35**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 

 

 

 

"Bison Frog? Shouldn't it be hibernating during this season?" considered Toriko, bemused.

 

"The blizzard stopped, so it must think that Freeze Season has ended..." said Coco as more Bison Frogs kept popping up from the snow all around you.

 

 

 

Komatsu and you panicked as this stampede jumped all at the same time in your direction, charging like bulls. The Heavenly Kings remained calm while Rin gritted her teeth, stance stiffening. Until Sunny finally made a beautiful entrance and whipped them out with his sensors. The elegant man landed on one knee, smiling smugly with his eyes closed:

 

 

 

"A beaut'ful entrance confirmed. No need-"

 

"Ah, Santa Sunny-san appeared!" cried out Komatsu, pointing at the Heavenly King who was also wearing the red suit.

 

"SANTA SUNNY?!" he barked.

 

"You know, because you're wearing a Santa suit and you're Sunny-san..." you tried to explain, but only earned an unamused look from him.

 

"I ain't wearin' these tasteless clothes because I want to! Warden Love made me wear them!" Sunny spat.

 

 

 

Other Bison Frogs took this moment to wake up from hibernation, now all standing on a hill that hovered your group. Toriko thought about using intimidation, when the wild beasts suddenly turned and leaped away from you. The Gourmet Hunter smelled the air, and a large smile appeared on his face:

 

 

 

"An insanely sweet scent! Let's go!" the man suddenly took off in a direction. "The Sweet Dew Tree is close!"

 

"Toriko-san! Please wait up-WOAH!"

 

"Komatsu!!!?" you yelled as you saw your friend tripping down the hill.

 

 

 

It created a large snow ball that rolled down and passed rapidly Toriko, who blinked in confusion and mild panic at the sight of his partner charging down the slope like an avalanche. You followed the trail left by the snow ball until it led you to a giant tree who still had all of its leaves.

 

 

 

"Is that...?" trailed Coco.

 

"With this scent, there's no doubt about it! This is the Sweet Dew Tree!" told Toriko, his eyes shining while drooling profusely.

 

"Amazing..." you said in awe.

 

 

 

A strange sound resonated beside you, and you looked in this direction to see a trembling hand sticking out of a hole. Your eyes bulged out of their sockets when you caught sight of Johannes, half of his body stuck inside the snow.

 

 

 

" _H-Help me...Someone..._ " the man breathed sharply with a plead.

 

"JOHANNES-SAN?!"


	26. ◈ Gourmet Santas ◈

 

"Those are Ginguts Fruits. Ginger has the effect of warming your body up" you said as Johannes ate the fruits eagerly.

 

"Delicious!" the man hummed.

 

"So, what happened to Patch-shi?" Coco demanded as he stared at Johannes, who looked down at his laps.

 

"Well..."

 

" _Oh, you came to save us?!_ "

 

 

 

Patch-san of the G7 made a sudden appearance, running in your direction. The old man looked fine, with no signs of injuries. He made a stop in front of Komatsu, bending down to stare at him right in the eyes:

 

 

 

"I'm glad you're here, Chef Komatsu! Now I can rest easy" the man sighed in relief, grabbing your friend by his shoulders. "I need you to do something for me. Please cook this Sweet Dew Tree into a delicious dish"

 

"Um, what do you mean exactly?" Komatsu blinked in confusion.

 

"One taste could explain it better than any amount of words could. Go have a taste of that tree!" Patch-san ordered. "Now!"

 

 

 

Toriko peeled the tree's trunk, the texture just like moist, top-quality sponge cake. Taking a bite, he noted that it tasted like maple syrup and honey, with a hint of caramel in there. The leaves also disappeared as soon as they touched the tongue, like meringue.

 

 

 

"I have no complaints about how delicious it is but my tongue can't forgive it!" told Patch-san. "I can't help it. I really want one more taste that sends a shock to my taste buds!"

 

"You have a point, it seems like it could taste even..." trailed Komatsu, interrupted once more by the G7.

 

"Doesn't it? Doesn't it, Chef Komatsu? Ingredients that grew in the same environment have an affinity for each other. If we use the ingredients from this forest, I'm sure we can make it even more delicious! It would become a 7-Star..No, 8-Star class taste!"

 

"....What's wrong with him?" you mumbled to yourself, and you thanked the heavens that he didn't have the same ears as Zebra did.

 

"He's been like this ever since we found it" whispered Johannes. "We've been searching the whole time for ingredients that will go with the tree. So much that I'm all out of stamina"

 

"Is that the reason why you collapsed?"

 

"So, Chef Komatsu, do you have any ideas? the old man prompted.

 

"Well, uh, not right away..." he replied, sweatdropping.

 

"Never mind that, there's a blizzard coming!" snapped Sunny. "There are tons of gross wild beasts coming out, and most of all I hate this ugly outfit, so I wanna get out of here!"

 

"No, we cannot go back now" Patch-san shook his head. "To go back now..."

 

 

 

Komatsu took another look at the Sweet Dew Tree, humming. He tilted his head to the side, seeing Rin and Toriko eating a lot of ingredients provided inside the tree. To which Patch-san warned them to not eat too much.

That's when he came up with an idea, and turned to you with a grin, a knowing look in his eyes:

 

 

 

"(y/n)...Do you remember the sweet trees you made each year on Christmas Eve?" he questioned.

 

"Ah...The ones I made with the leftovers in the kitchen so we wouldn't waste food? Yes, why's that?" you said, confused. Until it finally clicked, and you let out a noise of acknowledgement. "Oh! You want to make a Christmas tree out of it?"

 

"A Christmas tree?" questioned the others.

 

"Please, can you search for ingredients while (y/n) and I decorate the Sweet Dew Tree with what you finds?" Komatsu pleaded to the Heavenly Kings.

 

"Well, if you know a way to make it more delicious, than I have no problem in providing the ingredients. That's what we are for, right?" grinned Toriko.

 

 

 

The others went on their way to gather various ingredients around the forest. Komatsu with the help of Patch-san and Johannes made a giant Ginger Cookie out of Ginguts Fruits. Sunny caught Candy Icicles, and sculpted them with his sensors to make ornaments to decorate the tree.

Rin attached and enrolled a bunch of colorful garlands around the trunk and the leaves of the fir, all edible. It took a while, but you managed to transform it into a Christmas tree. All that's missing is the star at the top of it.

 

 

"We got another big catch!" yelled Toriko, walking toward you with a huge sack above his head. "Applebells and Strawbells that make sounds like actual bells. A Turkushroom with the texture of a turkey, Rock Onigiri and Oden Branches from an Oden Tree"

 

"These will make great new toppings as well!" exclaimed Patch-san.

 

"Do they even go with the tree?!" you barked.

 

"This is the mysterious Macarock. It has the taste of macarons. I think we could make a decoration for the top of the tree out of this" said Coco while holding a piece of rock, which he tossed in Komatsu's direction. "Here, Komatsu-kun!"

 

"Oi, oi, oi, oi!!" exclaimed your friend in panic, catching the ingredient at the last second.

 

 

He quickly realized that it was light like a feather, and could easily lift it without needing the strength of a super human. Komatsu was about to use his knife to make a star when he heard loud shrieks and howls that echoed all around the forest.

A wild beast broke through the trees that surrounded the area, stepping forward. A gigantic reindeer-like mammal with sharp antlers made of metal and sharp teeth. It easily towered above the tallest trees you could find here in this forest.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**SWORD HORN (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 70**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 

 

"I see. So the Bison Frogs were afraid of this guy?" said Sunny.

 

"Is that guy trying to eat the tree?!" Toriko narrowed his eyes at the Sword Horn who went to charge right at the Sweet Dew Tree.

 

 

 

The Gourmet Hunter clashed with the beast's antlers, who projected astral swords that served the same function as the real deal. Tons of them were tossed in Toriko's direction, who did his best to dodge the projectiles. More Sword Horns came out of the forest, all approaching the Sweet Dew Tree.

You took it as a cue to not waste time anymore, and helped Komatsu in putting the last touch in the Christmas tree. The others fought against the reindeers-like beasts all the while, mostly pushing them away  instead of aiming to kill them.

The sun was setting, the darkness soon surrounding your group. You lifted the star to the top of the tree, placing it there delicately once Komatsu was done in sculpting the shape. The Christmas tree was completed, and the star began to glow brightly just like the sun. This stopped the fight against the Sword Horns, who were too busy in gazing at the tree in amazement.

 

 

"That's a glow that could soothe the soul" you mused to Komatsu. "You did it, Komatsu-kun"

 

"All because of your help. The fact that you always made those sweet trees gave me the idea" your friend replied. "Now we get to enjoy a more delicious Sweet Dew Tree"

 

 

 

You headed down with the young chef, where you were welcomed by the smiling faces of your friends and partner. Patch-san approached both of you and Komatsu, nodding his head at you:

 

 

 

"You have my thanks, Chef Komatsu and Chef (y/n)" he stated gratefully.

 

"That blizzard will be coming any second now..." warned Coco, his gaze lingering to the horizon.

 

"Guess we can't be dragging out feet. Let's hurry up and eat this tree!" Toriko declared.

 

"You can't eat it!" Patch-san quickly stood in front of the tree with his arms outstretched. Toriko glared bitterly, pouting like a child. "I came here on Chief Mansam's request to do a tasting of the Sweet Dew Tree"

 

"A request from Chief Mansam?" echoed Coco with a raised brow.

 

"Going so far as to send a member of G7 to check its taste...? What in the world for?" asked Sunny.

 

"Failure cannot be allowed. The calling for the Four Heavenly Kings was not just the sake of my rescue. Starting now, there is something I need your strengths for. Because, no matter what, they must be able to enjoy this"

 

"Like I've been asking, who exactly is it you want to eat this?" inquired the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"You'll need to ask Chief Mansam that in person"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, preparations complete!" grinned the bald man.

 

 

 

Back to the lab, you were forced to wear another Santa costume. One that was blue in color, and looked more of a long coat than a dress. The others had their own designed colors too: black for Coco, pink for Sunny, red for Rin, orange for Toriko, and green for Komatsu.

 

 

 

"So not only do we not get to eat the tree, you're saying you've got another request for us?" huffed Toriko, still mad about what happened earlier. "I've got stuff to do, ya know"

 

"And why are we dressed up as Santa again?" you wondered, blinking as you gazed down at your attire.

 

"Hm? Did you just say handsome?" Chief Mansam questioned

 

" _No, we didn't_ "you all said in unison, waving your hand in a dismissing manner.

 

"Today is Christmas, something that only comes once a year" told the old man. "We're going to deliver food presents to the children of countries that are not members of the IGO. To those children, we are truly Santa Claus!"

 

"Really?"

 

"It was originally the president that started these deliveries, but while the president's away, we've been given the task. And also this year, we're going to be dividing up that tree you guys completed and delivering that dessert tree to the children. These will be the ultimate Christmas cakes, don't you think?"

 

"So that's what we're doing?" blinked Toriko.

 

"Even so, it looks like Zebra's not coming after all"

 

"He's probably busy because he's still got his conditions for being released from Honey Prison to fulfill"

 

"Oh, he finished those a while ago" Chief Mansam shook his head, and Toriko nearly faceplanted at the revelation. "After he got out, in almost no time, he sent us 100 different kinds of new ingredients and 500 wanted gourmet criminals. More than half of them were on the verge of death"

 

"That guy's as crude as ever" Sunny scoffed.

 

"But I heard that he seems to be working hard to assemble his own Full Course. I didn't know he was interested in that sorta thing. Well, it doesn't matter. Rikky!"

 

 

 

You nearly stumbled backward when Chief Mansam's pet landed next to you. It had gotten even more gigantic. Probably more than that.

 

 

"Did you notice? With his growth, his power's increased as well. He's probably around Capture Level 70 now. Rikky's still gonna keep getting stronger!" the chief smiled proudly.

 

"Well if it's a growing contest, Terry ain't gonna lose!" grinned Toriko as the Battlewolf landed next to him. "I dunno his Capture Level though"

 

"Terry's DNA originally comes from a ruler of Gourmet World. Of course he'll grow" spoke Chief Mansam. "Coco has the Boss of the Skies, the Emperor Crow. Sunny has the Legendary Serpent, the Mother Snake. You guys all have some good partners. With those guys, you can bet that eventually they'll be on par or better than the wild beasts of the Gourmet World, eh?"

 

"Yeah. Terry, for now, let's load you up with cargo"

 

 

 

Once the beast partners were loaded with the various desserts and foods of the Sweet Dew Tree, all you needed to do was to go. Rin opted to join Toriko on this journey, to no one's surprise. Komatsu and Yun went with Rikky and Chief Mansam, while you decided to follow your partner. Seated comfortably, the old man yelled:

 

 

 

"Now then, Gourmet Santas, shove off!"

 

" _Yeah!_ " cheered in unison Komatsu and Yun, throwing their fists in the air.

 

" _Gourmet Santas?!_ " shouted in disbelief Sunny.

 

"What?" blinked Coco while you let out a laugh.

 

 

 

A second later, everyone was gone on their own way. On your case, you were supposed to search for a poor village on an island. IGO has three primary duties. First, the discovery of new ingredients. Second, the research and development of said ingredients. Third, the circulation of food and the public order.

Their operating funds are collected from the member nations in the form of an enormous Gourmet Tax. And in exchange for the member nations paying the tax, it secures a stable circulation of gourmet ingredients. But actually, the IGO even distribute Gourmet Ingredients to the non-member nations that are too poor. The funds for that is the huge sum of money collected from betting at Gourmet Colosseum.

 

 

 

"I'm so excited to deliver the gifts to those children..." you said while Coco hummed in agreement. "But I'm quite sad in the conditions they are living in. No one in the world should ever go through such misery"

 

"Indeed...Did I ever mention that I came from a poor country?" Coco said, earning a shocked expression from you. "Toriko and the others too..."

 

"Really?! I'm so sorry for you all..."

 

"It's fine now. The president found and adopted us. It's still saddening that a lot of children in this world didn't get this chance"

 

"Well, at least they get to eat this one time of the year until we find a way to help those countries better"

 

 

 

Kiss finally reached the small island where you met a desolated village. The majority of the houses there had seen better days. Some had no roofs, while others were filled with holes or made from rotted wood. The Emperor Crow landed in a safe spot, and already children were swarming around the bird. Eyes wide in wonder, bodies frail and skinny.

You served the children with a warm smile, handing over to them all the food they needed.

 

 

"Don't push. There's plenty to go around" Coco distributed the lunchboxes, smiling as a lonely little girl stood aside.

 

 

He walked to her, and gave the girl a loaf of bread. She blinked in surprise, clutching her doll more tightly against her chest as she gazed at Coco questioningly.

 

 

 

"Take it. I can see some good electromagnetic waves. I'm sure you've got a bright future waiting for you" he assured with a close-eyed smile.

 

" _Coco's fortune telling always comes true!_ " said another child, and the little girl's eyes filled with tears as she sniffed.

 

" _Thank you!_ " she beamed.

 

 

 

Looking at the two of them, your heart warmed and you couldn't help but smile a bit more. Kiss released a shriek, raising his head to the sky where a bright light was shining above your heads. It was a light-colored blue, and ice pop-flavored snow began to fall.

A snow that only falls once every few decades. The children laughed and smiled at the amazing sight, and you hoped that their future would become brighter and easier.

 

 

 

" _Ma'am, are you Mrs. Claus?_ " a boy tugged on your coat, and you knelt down at his height.

 

"Eh...Well, in a way yes?" you smiled nervously. "If you want me to be, that is"

 

" _Does it mean that you are with Coco-san?_ " the same boy pointed to said man, whose back was turned to you.

 

"He is my partner" you confirmed with a nod, not really sure where he was going on about.

 

" _Do you like-like Coco-san?_ " a young girl prompted with sparkling eyes, blushing in amazement.

 

"Hiee..." your face exploded in different shades of red. "I-I-I...."

 

" _Will you marry Coco-san?_   _Will you make babies with Coco-san? What names are you going to call them? How babies are made by the way?_ "

 

"S-S-Stop it, you're going to-!" you muffled an embarrassed scream while the children crowded around you to hear your answer.

 

" _She's all red_ " laughed a girl.

 

" _Same with Coco-san_ "

 

 

 

You shot a secretive glance toward the man's way, and your eyes widened when you noticed how red he actually looked. More than you, that was for sure.

 

 

 

"D-Don't tell me he heard...." you whined, hiding your face behind your hands in shame.

 

"I-I didn't..." Coco tried to lie, but the expression he was making gave away.

 

"You did!"

 


	27. ◈ Jidar Kingdom ◈

 

This was no place for a young woman like you to end up alone in this train, filled with shady people. Now you understood why Coco didn't even recommend you to wait on your own at the station for the Underground Train. Most of the passengers didn't inspire confidence or trust, and few of them had their gazes lingering a bit too long on you. As if they didn't see a woman in years.

The interior of the black steam locomotive wasn't better, covered in blade cuts, bullet holes and is worn and torn in several parts. Likely due to making regular trips to a crime infested kingdom and carrying dangerous fugitives. You were sitting next to the window with Coco at your side, while Toriko and Komatsu took the seat across of you.

 

 

 

"Even though it's a long subway ride, when I think about how we're getting close to that big entertainment spot, I get so lighthearted!" the Gourmet Hunter grinned after he finished another bottle of rich alcohol.

 

"Entertainment spot, Toriko-san?" Komatsu repeated skeptically, arching one brow. "This train certainly doesn't look like it's headed to a fun place like that"

 

"This is a train that runs 500 meters below the surface, Underground Train. It's the one line that goes to central Jidar Kingdom" explained your partner.

 

"Jidar Kingdom?"

 

"Coco went there before us to train, you see" said Toriko.

 

"Jidar is a country that's under international surveillance. It's a region where Gourmet Crime runs rampant. Even on this train, there are a lot of dishonest riders that would frighten you"

 

"Still...Why is the world's biggest gambling den in a country like that?" you inquired, kneeling on the seat to take a look around you.

 

"Because it's not affiliated with the IGO. The most valuable things in the Gourmet Age are not money or jewels" answered Coco.

 

"They're ingredients, right?"

 

"Yes, and there are many unobtainable illegal ingredients that circulate in the Jidar Kingdom through black market channels, since it's not bound by the laws established by the IGO, the Eight Gourmet Laws"

 

"Awesome...A lawless zone..." you sighed sadly while Coco simply smiled at you.

  
"Generally, they're all things like poison ingredients and narcotic ingredients, things that would be treated as illegal"

 

"I'm pretty sure I heard that they even have toxic Puffer Whales selling there normally, right?" asked Toriko.

 

"But among them, there are high-class ingredients that are difficult to obtain via legal routes that frequently circulate through illegal channels"

 

"And one of those is our target for this trip, the Meteor Garlic" stated the blue haired male.

 

"Meteor Garlic?" echoed in confusion Komatsu.

 

"It's a mysterious garlic plant that is said to grow in ground where meteorites fell on rare occassions. When it grows, it sucks up every bit of the nutrients in that ground, so it's got some pretty damn good nutritional fortification. It's supposed to give you enough power to not need to rest a whole month when you eat it"

"It has restrictions under the Eight Gourmet Laws, but what's more restricting is that it's so rare, you never get a chance to see one on the market"

 

"So that's why we're going to the underworld..."

 

"Yeah" nodded Komatsu's partner. "Apparently, it's displayed as a prize you can win at Gourmet Casino"

 

"Nowadays, all ingredients that are difficult to get are said to gather in Jidar" told Coco.

 

"I suppose that if they're not regulated by laws, even a casino can openly display all kinds of ingredients as prizes" mused the young chef.

 

"So that' why it's called the greatest gourmet casino in the world..." you trailed.

 

"That damn old man. So gambling is my training now?" huffed Toriko, taking another sip of alcohol. 

 

 

 

The train finally reached your destination, and the moment you exited to step for the first time in Jidar Kingdom, you were taken aback by how desolated the place looked. The atmosphere and air were already eerie, with dark clouds covering the sky.

The residents here seemed sick, with a few children having little meat to envelop their bones. And the smell. You couldn't tolerate it as you brought a hand over your nose, covering it as the best as you could.

That's a group of thugs walked in your direction, and Coco brought you behind him with his arm without saying a word, glaring darkly at them. Toriko blinked in confusion as they approached closer, stopping in front of him:

 

 

 

" _Welcome, cool bro's. I hope you enjoy the kingdom of crime, Jidar_ " spoke one of them, wearing glasses.

 

" _Ya here to sightsee?_ "

 

" _Yer a pretty big guy, ain'cha? Brought a pretty lass, too, huh?_ " the man wondered, leering at you with his small and creepy eyes behind his shades. " _Bet you eat some pretty good stuff_ "

 

" _I know this is sudden, but could you strip down to your underwear and leave everything here for us?_ " another thug surprisingly asked?

 

"Oh boy! Am I getting into a fight right now?!" Toriko couldn't believe it, bringing his hands to his face while he blushed. "Am I, Coco?"

 

"What are you so happy about?" your partner grunted in an exasperated manner, shaking his head.

 

"But it's so rare I get into fights with normal humans!"

 

"I guess that's true" sweatdropped Komatsu while the Gourmet Hunter giddily danced on his feet like a schoolgirl that has just being noticed by her crush. "I suppose there are more people in countries not affiliated with the IGO that don't know Toriko-san"

 

" _Sheddep!_ " slurred the thug, bringin his face close to an eager Toriko. " _I don't know who the hell you guys are_ "

 

"Um, I don't want to sound rude, but you'd be better off not picking a fight with Toriko-san..."

 

" _I told you to shut your traps! You're such a pain in the ass, die!_ "

 

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Toriko feigned to panic at the sight of the man's gun.

 

 

 

The thug fired, and Toriko caught the bullet easily between his fingers. The men blinked once, slowly taking a step back while they gazed in horror at the Gourmet Hunter who smiled evilly at them:

 

 

 

" **I'm Bishokuya Toriko, remember it** " the man stated, using intimidation to scare the thugs off.

 

 

 

Which worked without any problem. Those men ran away with their tails between their legs, leaving Toriko to laugh and mock their stupidity. Your next destination was Gourmet Casino, but before that you needed to buy some ingredients since you needed some to bet in the games there. If you didn't trust in the first place the train station, then the black market was no better.

An elderly and bony woman tried to sell you Poison Stars, to which you were unaware of until Coco seized them before you could even touch one.

 

 

"You should stay close to me, (y/n)-chan" Coco told you, before heading to another stand to buy some food.

 

"S-Sorry!" you exclaimed, quickly following after him.

 

 

You found more ingredients like them: Drug Snails, Electric Bananas, toxic Puffer Whales, etc. All illegal ingredients made from selectively bred endangered species. But when you arrived at Gourmet Casino, it was as if you entered a different dimension. Jidar Kingdom's greatest attraction for tourism, made of 650 square kilometers. Lots of the buildings here were modern hotels, and the atmosphere of the people changed a lot, too.

Big-name gourmets and VIPs that love gambling come here from all over the world to play in this shiny area.

 

 

 

"Are we getting close to Gourmet Casino yet? This place gives me the shivers..." you said.

 

"It's right in front of us" told Coco.

 

"Man, I'm so hungry!" said Toriko, running ahead to a golden light that was shining down a hill.

 

 

 

Gourmet Casino was a large building in the shape of a pyramid, with tall panels that displayed different rare ingredients as prizes. You gaped in awe at the sight, finding the colors and the architecture beautiful.

 

 

 

"Now then, shall we go play some games?" suggested Coco, stopping next to you, winking.

 

"That's why we are here for, isn't it? Let's keep going..."

 

 

 

The casino space, which comprises 20% of that, is said to have 100 trillion yen being exchanged each day. Top-level 10-Star hotels and restaurants could be found all lined up side by side. As you were on your way to the casino, you caught sight of thief trying to escape with a bag filled of money.

 

 

 

"I guess even in the city, the public order is bad" sweated Komatsu, gazing at the stranger who pushed through the crowd to get away.

 

"Well it's a lawless area after all" hummed his partner. "Of course there'd be a lot of crimes aimed against casino customers"

 

" _Do you think that robber is gonna get away, or you think he'll be shot with a gun and that'll be the end of it?_ " a rich-looking man inquired to his comrade.

 

"Gun?" you blinked, your eyes wandering around until they fall on a man wearing a black suit.

 

 

 

In his hand was a gun, and he was directing the weapon at the robber. The rich men were actually betting on the man's life or escape, laughing heartily like it was a good joke and a normal wager. And whoever wins gets 1 million. How messed up were they?!

The thief was now running in your direction, and the man with the gun prepared himself to shoot. Toriko used his  **Knife Shield** to stop the criminal. The robber collided head first in the invisible wall, falling backward and letting the money bills scatter all around him.

 

 

 

" _Do you intend to side with this criminal?_ " the man in the dark suit inquired, approaching the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"We had the same goal as you. We were just trying to catch him" told Coco, and the man just sighed.

 

" _Take him away!_ " he ordered.

 

"With it being in a large country with lots of crime, the security is pretty unforgiving, isn't it?" your friend poked his head out behind Toriko's leg as the security took the robber away.

 

"There are times when the security goes too far, but Gourmet Casino is not under the control of the Gourmet Gambling Commission, or GGC"

 

 

 

You were too focused on the scene unfolding in front of you that you didn't see another thief creeping his way to you and aimed to steal your wallet from your bag. That is until the blade of a sword slammed against his hand and knocked your wallet out of his reach:

 

 

 

" _OW! What are you-?!_ " he started, but panicked at the sight of a familiar blonde with scars decorating his face.

 

 

 

The thief let out a scream, and ran away to your disbelief and confusion, oblivious to what just happened.

 

 

 

"The ones that are in charge here are the Underground Cooking World" told Match, earning a smile from both Komatsu and Toriko.

 

"Match-san!"

 

"It's been a while, Match!" Toriko greeted. "Your hometown, Nerg City, isn't too far from here, huh?"

 

"It's nice to see you again, too, Shin-san, Louie-san" Komatsu nodded at Match's men.

 

"You look like you're all doing okay. And I see Chef (y/n) is here too. The children adored the cakes you made for them. Thank you" the Yakuza stated.

 

"There's no need to thank me. Come by anytime if you want or need more" you replied.

 

"The Century Soup was also a big hit with the kids in the villages. You have my thanks to the both of you"

 

"Y-You're welcome!" smiled Komatsu.

 

"So two of the Four Heavenly Kings have com here to gamble, huh? Your target is a prize ingredient, I'd expect. It's you guys, after all. It's easy to guess you'd be going after a valuable ingredient" stated Match. "The kind you couldn't get unless you got into the exclusive VIP area"

 

"Exclusive VIP area?" you echoed.

 

" _Boss_ " another man in a dark suit walked to stand next to Match.

 

"Ram? How's it looking?"

 

" _As we thought, lots of dangerous ingredients are out on the market_ "

 

"Yeah, I expected as much" scoffed the blonde swordsman, narrowing his eyes.

 

"Match-san, did Ram-san just call you 'boss'?" asked Komatsu.

 

" _It's true that Match-san was the number-two man before, but now he's the boss_ " explained Ram.

 

"The former boss, Ryuu-san, resigned"

 

"Resigned?" Toriko repeated in a stunned manner. "That former boss of yours was a pretty well-renowned powerful person. Wasn't he highly active? What brought this on all of a sudden?"

 

"Don't know. All he told me was he had a 'big job to do', and he brought a few subordinates with him to Gourmet World. Apparently he was invited by Saiseiya Yosaku" spoke Match. "But he didn't tell me any details about his goal"

 

"Saiseiya Yosaku?"

 

"Yeah. Ryuu-san just said ' _I'm leaving my cute little Gourmet Mafia sons and Nerg City in your hands_ ' and left. I saw his back disappear from view, and that was it. Well, anyhow I've taken his place and now I'm in a position where I need to get firm control hold over Nerg City"

 

"So what would a Mafia boss like you be doing coming to somewhere outside his territory like Jidar?" wondered Coco, tilting his head a bit.

 

"There are narcotic ingredients circulating in Nerg City" told grimly the swordsman, shocking you and the Heavenly Kings. "Some illegal ingredients with high toxicity that we've never seen in Nerg City before. The Underground Cooking World is an underground organization specializing in handling illegal ingredients that can't be served in normal shops. They scatter illegal foods and narcotic ingredients like nothing we've ever seen before"

"And the source of it all is none other than this place, Gourmet Casino. It's managed by Jidar Kingdom's state management, but the king entrusts the casino to the underground society"

 

"In other words, the ones really pulling the strings here are the Underground Cooking World, huh?" frowned the Gourmet Hunter as the grip Match had around his weapon tightened.

 

"Yeah. And the mastermind behind it is the boss of the Underground Cooking World, Livebearer. A dark chef that currently acts as a dealer in the casino. We came here to take those narcotic ingredients they're currently controlling" explained Match.

 

" _We don't want to see little kids eating Electric Bananas!_ " spat Ram.

 

"We're not letting any more dirty poison flow into our city!" the boss declared, unsheathing his sword.

 

"Match-san, then you came to Gourmet Casino to..." trailed Komatsu.

 

"Impossible" Coco interrupted, to which Match and his men gave him a look. "With the power you currently have, you don't stand a chance against that organization..."

 

"Heavenly King Coco, what makes you say that?" Match implored.

 

"I am a fortune teller. If you want to win, it won't be by force, it can only be by gambling. I know this city quite well. And Livebearer's power as well"

 

"How about we leave this part to Coco-san?" you suggested to the Mafia boss and his men. "We can get rid of the illegal ingredients as fast as possible, too. What do you think, Match-san?"

 

"Well, that sounds good. Shall we do this together?" Toriko put a hand on Match's shoulder. "Our target ingredient is in the casino as well. So when we win a crushing victory, you can confiscate all of the illegal prize ingredients and bring them home with you. Kay?"

 

"Yeah. Let's go together, Match-san" nodded Komatsu.

 

"Hm. Well, I'm not a big fan of shit like gambling, but if we can take it all legally, that would be the best way to do it" grinned the blonde.

 

"Then it's decided"

 

 

 

Passing the gates of the casino, you reached the general main area. Customers can exchange cash for 'Gourmet Coins', in order to play classic casino games such as the 'Like Number Tree' or the '100 Face Slot' for a chance to win rare ingredients. Gourmet Coins are edible tokens used as food and cash, and the higher the value, the more delicious it is.

The general main area was a vast room filled with sparkling decoration and lots of games that you could find in any casino. You gazed around the room, an uneasy feeling settling inside of you. There was a song, completely distorted, that you could hear.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan...Is there something wrong?" Coco gazed at you worriedly, noticing the expression of discomfort plastered all over your face.

 

"I-It's fine..."

 

 

 

Your partner stared at you, a little bit unsure. But didn't comment further since it was time to start the plan. Win those casino games.

 


	28. ◈ Gourmet Casino ◈

 

"Now then, today's prizes are..." Coco trailed, taking a look at the screen board.

 

 

 

Few ingredients were showed there: Fried Rock, Color Seaweed, Safire Melon, Shark Pig. Most of them who were displayed there weren't illegal, but highly-valued and delicious looking.

 

 

 

" _If there aren't any narcotic ingredients, there's no point of gambling here_ "

 

"Most likely, they handle the narcotic ingredients in the VIP area" told Match-san. "We have to find it and infiltrate it"

 

 

 

The two Heavenly Kings walked to the fund machines to exchange money with Gourmet Coins. While the VIP area should be your priority, there was some tasty looking ingredients here, and you could practically hear Toriko's stomach.

 

 

 

"I'll put 100 million yen on my Gourmet Credit Card..." said the blue haired man, and immediately a bunch of golden and glowing coins came out of the machine.

 

"What an enormous amount of coins..." sweated Komatsu.

 

"It's 10,000 coins, each worth 10,000 yen"

 

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Coco inquired while he pressed the buttons to enter the amount he wanted to take out.

  
"The more playing funds we have, the better, right? Check out this lustrous, glossy, shine. That's a Gourmet Coin for ya" grinned Toriko, eating one of them.

 

"Ah, can I have one, too?!" asked Komatsu as his partner handed one coin over to him. "...Yum! It's sweet, like high-class chocolate!"

 

"The higher the denomination, the better they taste!"

 

"Please don't eat our precious playing funds" sighed your partner, pulling out a single coin. "I'm all right with just getting a one million yen coin"

 

"A million yen Gourmet Coin?! Lemme just taste it!" pleaded Toriko, drooling profusely as he tried to snatch the coin from Coco's hand.

 

"That's not happening"

 

"Just one bite, please?" enriched Komatsu, hands folded together.

 

"I said no" Coco turned so his back was facing them, sweatdropping at their attempts to get the delicious coin.

 

"Just let me lick it then" Toriko proposed.

 

"No"

 

"Smell it?"

 

"No!"

 

 

 

You released an exasperated sigh, smiling nervously at your friends. But soon your mind drifted to the song you heard when you first came in here. If you concentrated enough, there was still the lingering distorted sound echoing from every corner of the casino. Toriko and Komatsu went ahead, and chose to play with the game 'Like Number Tree'. The player hits the knot in the middle, and if the three rotating numbers line up the same, the fruit enlarges. The higher it is, the better the taste is. And of course, the more coins you win.

Coco went for the more complex games that mostly used the luck with the mind than in strength. The Mafia opted to find the VIP area instead of gambling. You stood aside, merely observing the various games offered in the casino instead of trying to bet.

 

 

 

"Something that caught your eye?" hummed a voice behind you.

 

"Ah, noting Coco-sa-WOAH!" you exclaimed, eyes bulged out at the sight of the huge sack the Heavenly King was transporting. "Is that filled with coins?!"

 

"Yes"

 

"You're winning like crazy! Is it really okay to do that? It feels like we're just playing around..."

 

"Just doing this will be fine" Coco secretively glanced at the security cameras you could find randomly around the casino. "What about your headaches? Your electromagnetic waves are...quite frantic"

 

"Are they? And you know about my headaches? Since when?" your lips parted in confusion.

 

"The moment we entered this casino, your wavelength has changed drastically. I suppose you're hearing 'songs' from the ingredients, aren't you?"

 

"A-Ah...I suppose so..."

 

"You know you can't tell me if something's wrong" Coco frowned. "You're not my partner for nothing"

 

"...It's the VIP area. I'm sure of that" you finally responded after a short pause. "The ingredients there are used in such...a vile manner! I can't tell what's happening behind the scene, but..."

 

"Well, the VIP room is our main objective to find the boss. We can access it if we show how well at gambling we are"

 

 

 

The two of you made your way to the gigantic slot machine, Gourmet Casino's famous 100-Face Slot. Only one in the world that we could find here. Coco's eyes wandered to the machine, and you noticed a knowing glint in them.

 

 

 

"Shall we have go to this?" the tall man suggested, and you arched an eyebrow.

  
"This giant slot machine?" you murmured.

 

"Yes. 100 faces vertically, 100 faces horizontally. There are 60 types of pictures, rotating at speeds from 100 to 150 meters a second"

 

"Lining up even three slots sounds hard, but 100?!" you sweated, gazing at the screen where the prizes were displayed. 'The biggest picture goes...at one million?!"

 

"I could give it a try" spoke Coco as he walked to the platform where you could play the slot game.

 

"Don't tell me you've been gathering coins at this machine, Coco-san?"

 

"No. I've just been observing it"

 

" _Oh, a man wants to give a shot!_ " whispered in excitation an elderly man.

 

" _That man is Heavenly King Coco-sama_ " gushed an elegant woman.

  
" _It's really Coco-sama!_ _So handsome and tall..._ " said dreamily another, and you nearly hissed at the two of them.

 

"You operate it at this table. The upper limit for betting is a 1 million yen coin" continued the Heavenly King as he inserted a Gourmet Coin into the machine. "Now then...Switch on!"

 

 

 

The slot machine went into motion, and you were taken aback by how fast it was. There was no way to tell what's what, even if you could check what the slot pictures are on the monitor. Though, it seems easier for Coco to look at the drums directly, and you remembered about the exceptional vision he had.

Each time he pushed the button, it landed perfectly on the picture he wanted. The piece of meat that multiplied the wager by one million. As you go towards the right, the speed of the drums increases. And the number of pictures with large multipliers decreases. But to Coco, even at this speed, they looked like they were practically standing still.

The crowd that formed behind you cheered loudly when the last column was lined up with the others, creating a perfect match with the 100 Faces. Coco smiled while you gaped in amazement.

 

 

 

"I-Incredible, Coco-san! You did it!" you exclaimed.

 

 

 

Your group actually managed to win a ton of ingredients. A mountain-sized of delicious looking ingredients, like Tina would say. Toriko couldn't help himself anymore, drooling all over the floor as he gazed at the prizes he won. But with that 1 million yen coin Coco gambled, he got one trillion yen's worth of prizes.

 

 

 

"What a massive amount!" shouted excitably Komatsu, bouncing on his two feet as he gazed at the many baskets that contained your ingredients.

 

" _It would seem that lady luck has smiled down on you this evening_ " told a man dressed in white.

 

"Thank you. But it wasn't luck, it was skill" Coco replied bluntly, and you sweatdropped at his words.

 

"He's got that same stinging way of speaking as always..." you murmured.

 

" _Then sir, perhaps you'd like to test your skill on some even more enjoyable games?_ "

 

"Enjoyable games, huh...?" your partner's eyes narrowed slightly, and nodded at Match.

 

" _Now then, come right this way..._ "

 

"You've hooked them, huh?" mused the Mafia boss as the employee walked away. "This is what you were aiming for, wasn't it? You kept on wining in the general area until they would be at a disadvantage to let you stay. That way, the Gourmet Casino guys would guide you to the high-stakes casino where they'd wring every coin out of you"

 

"That's the VIP area. You're half right" spoke Coco, earning looks of confusion from the others.

 

"...What's the other half?" wondered Toriko.

 

 

 

The Gentleman didn't answer right away, and instead followed after the men dressed in the white suit. You were led in a long hallway filled with large cups of fire. Guards were surrounding the area, and the atmosphere a bit gloomy. The closer you were approaching the VIP room, the more painful became your headaches.

 

 

 

" _We have taken responsibility for all the ingredients you've won and transported them_ " assured the employee as he stopped in front of a painting, pressing a hidden button that revealed an entrance. " _Right this way. This hallway leads to the exclusive VIP area. Generally, VIP member customers or customers that have played above a certain threshold in on year are allowed to enter. But this is a special exception_ "

 

"No surprises there..." you mumbled.

 

"You're not just letting us into the VIP area because we won a lot, right?" asked Coco.

 

" _Yes. You fulfilled one other qualification needed to get into this area_ "

 

"The ingredients we possess, right?"

 

" _Yes, sir_ "

 

"Ingredients we possess?" echoed Komatsu.

 

" _In the general area, you bet with coins you exchanged actual money for. But in the VIP area you play the games by betting the ingredients you, yourselves have brought in_ "

 

"So that's what you meant by half right?" Match gazed at Coco. "You didn't win just in order to draw attention to yourself. You did it to win ingredients to play in the VIP area"

 

"Pretty much" grinned your partner at the scarred swordsman.

 

" _In the VIP area, the only thing a customers loses and wins are ingredients_ "

 

"So there aren't any games where you bet money, just ingredients? That really sounds like what the VIP room of Gourmet Casino would be" spoke Toriko.

 

" _Well, there is something **past**  the VIP room_" stated the employee in a mysterious manner. " _Now then, this way_ "

 

 

He pushed the curtains to reveal a bright room, and a man suddenly stumbled in front of you. The stranger was holding a hand over his mouth, his skin turning a blue color as he fell forward.

 

 

 

"He's been poisoned by a Poison-Poison Apple" breathed Coco as you knelt down and took a look at him.

 

"So some ingredients here are even illegal ones that have deadly poison in them?" Toriko's eyes flickered to his surroundings.

 

 

 

You could find unusual and deadly games there. Players who have to cross a wooden plank above a tank filled with bloodthirsty sharks while the crowd of rich people encouraged them to fall. A game where you needed to slice a watermelon with an axe. Watermelons with  _teeth_. 

You watched as men took care of the body of the poisoned man while another gave away an ingredient he was betting on. Your brows furrowed, bullets of sweat rolling down your forehead:

 

 

"E-Excuse me..." you earned the attention of your guide. "Do people us their lives as something to bet within the VIP area?"

 

" _No need to worry_ " he smirked. " _Those people participating are all people who've evaded payment on large debts to the casino. On conditions for quickly paying back their debts, they volunteered to particpate in the games_ "

 

"But...isn't this a game where you bet ingredients on games...?"

 

" _In the natural world, even humans make great ingredients, **don't they?**_ "

 

 

 

This sentence sent chills in your back. Having enough of standing still, you decided to take a look in this new area since there was no turning back. You walked to a stand where a crowd was gathered, three sets of Gamble Berries displayed in front of a player.

 

 

 

"Gamble Berries. Their taste is superb, but one in every ten berries will kill you within five minutes of eating it. They're deadly poisonous berries" told Coco.

 

" _How about it? Would any of you like to place a wager?_ " inquired a host, leaning closer to your partner. " _Or perhaps you would like to take on the challenge of eating them yourself? You"ll make more money than you would betting on someone else...By participating in a game where you risk your life, you can taste even more stimulating thrills and gambles_ "

 

"Give it up. I'm not betting on that. The poison wouldn't even work on me"

 

"Then maybe I'll give it a try" offered Match. "I'll be fine. You saw Coco's gambling strength earlier. In any case, we can trust it.  We won plenty of ingredients in the general area, too. We'll entrust all of these ingredients we won to you. So please...bet on me"

 

" _ **In that case...why don't you bet something even better?**_ "

 

 

 

A large shadow fell over your group, and you slowly turned around to face a giant man that easily towered over you, wearing a red coat and a chef hat of the same color. The Heavenly Kings and the Mafia narrowed their eyes at him, taking a step back as they stances stiffened.

 

 

" **Let me invite you...to the place beyond the VIP area** " the man told creepily, white eyes gazing right through your souls.

 

" _Owner!_ " exclaimed in surprise the men in the white suits.

 

"He's strong" hummed Toriko.

 

"Boss of the Underground Cooking World, Livebearer, huh?" added Coco.

 

"This person is...?" trembled your friend.

 

" **Yes, welcome. How about we both bet some even tastier things?** " Livebearer chuckled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Underground VIP Area surpassed the imagery of your worst nightmares. A room filled with tubes, and encased in shapes that looked like brains. The sick feeling from before came back at full force, nearly giving you the need to vomit. Livebearer suddenly stopped, and turned to face all of you:

 

 

 

"Only the most special among the VIP customers are allowed to enter this room. And of course, you all fulfill the criteria" he spoke, chuckling darkly. "Especially Toriko and Coco"

 

 

 

You winced when you heard a sudden a groan, and your gaze traveled to a man sitting in a long chair, wearing a helmet attached to the tubes and a strange machine. He had a blissful expression on, eyes bulged out of their sockets disgustingly.

 

 

" _I-I can't believe that tastes like this existed in the world..._ " he trailed, reaching for invisible ingredients standing above him. " _So good! So good! ANOTHER SERVING! Bring seconds right away!_ "

 

"W-What's going on with him?" stuttered Komatsu.

 

" _Give them back. Give them back"_ pleaded a frail looking man, gripping and clutching the pants of Livebearer as he fell in front of him. " _I'm begging you, give them back. My...My memories of food!_ "

 

"You didn't even lose any particularly great memories" retorted the red man with a displeased expression. "Bring us some snacks"

 

" _Yes, sir_ "

 

 

Men wearing the same uniform as Livebearer did (with a duller color of red) caught the old man and brought him out of the room while he screamed to the giant to give him back his Food History.

 

 

 

"I can't believe the rumors were really true. They're probably betting them in the casino. The memories of food they've eaten in the past" said Coco. "A personal food record, their Food History"

 

"Their Food Histories?" you repeated.

 

"Just what I'd expect from Heavenly King Coco. You're quite knowledgeable" commented Livebearer.

 

"When I was in Jidar before today, I was searching for information on a certain ingredient. I happened to hear about it"

 

"Is that right? You've come to Jidar before, have you? Were you able to find information on that ingredient?" inquired Livebearer.

 

"No..." Coco shook his head.

 

"Oh, that's too bad. And what exactly is that ingredient?"

 

"... **Atom.** The drink of Bishokushin Acacia's Full Course. It's an ingredient I'm aiming to make a part of my Lifetime Full Course"

 

"I see. It's quite rare to see information on that ingredient. But you may be able to find a hint in the Underground VIP Area...from someone's memories. Talking about it, there's someone having their memories taken right now. Would you like to see?"

 

 

 

Another man was attached to a different machine, one that extracted his Food History. You could see his memories passing on a screen, coming one after the other. You stared, mouth agape and eyes wide in horror.

 

 

 

"The VIPs eat a great deal of valuable and rare ingredients that are captured by first-class Bishokuya. So they're filled to the brim with delicious memories"

 

"T-This..." you scowled, now watching as memories of the man's daughter's birthday were also extracted. "Stop it!"

 

"No point in interfering, young lady" Livebearer stopped you, and Coco put a hand over your shoulder.

 

"If we interfere now, it would actually just be dangerous. There would be a possibility of destroying his spirit" he said, and you frowned even more deeply.

 

"Indeed. You see, eating is closely related to people you hold dear and commemorative events. If those memories disappear, the heart could... **break down** " smirked mischievously the cruel man. "His memories now belong to me"

 

"This is too horrible!" you cried in outrage.

 

"Horrible? He tried his luck in a game here at Gourmet Casino, seeking food data, and lost. That's the result of a game. Memories are nothing more than a signal sent to the brain" shrugged Livebearer. "As are tastes. We remove the signal of 'delicious' and load it into a different brain"

 

"So you're saying that a person can taste something another person originally sensed?" inquired Toriko.

 

"So that's what that unsavory thing on the back of your head is for" Match pointed out to the large metallic hole that adorned behind his neck.

 

"There are quite a lot of VIPs that want to get the memories gathered here" Livebearer showed his black teeth. "That's why they bet them in games. Their own memories of food. Memories are a mountain of treasure. Extinct or illegal ingredients that were once popular. If you have the taste data, it is possible to even restore powerful narcotic ingredients of the past"

 

"You abomination..." growled the Mafia boss, hand gripping his sword.

 

"Now, now..." cooed Livebearer as his men surrounded your group without much effort. "What do you say? Do you have the courage to lose your delicious memories? C'mon, bet your ingredients and have a match with me!"

 

"...The Meteor Garlic" stated Toriko, earning a surprised expression from the underground boss. "Do you have that as a prize?"

 

"I do. The taste data is inside my head, that is" Livebearer answered.

 

"So is that what it is, old man Ichiryu...That game or whatever where we need to bet our memories, how about we give it a shot?"

 

"I thought you might say that" he smirked.

 

"W-We're gonna do it?" Komatsu croaked, gazing in worry at his partner. "Toriko-san, our memories might disappear! Our memories...All of our tasty memories!"

 

"Oh, if you're going to say you quit now, it's too late.  _ **You've already thrown the dice**_ "

 

 

 

You almost lost your balance when the ground under your feet suddenly trembled, and an elevator brought your group down to a lower level of the Underground VIP Area. When you reached the last floor, you were standing in the center of some sort of arena.

There was also a huge screen behind, with several of Livebearer's men all standing there silently.

 

 

 

"Welcome to the Gourmet Tasting Arena" told the boss.

 

"Gourmet Tasting?"

 

"It's a simple card game. You know the game of 'concentration', yes? The game we're about to play is food concentration. Pay attention closely, I'm going to go through the rules quite quickly, so listen closely. We'll be using these Gourmet Tasting Cards. The back have numbers and the fronts have an ingredient and a number of points. The one to gather the most points wins"

 

" _If we take this card as an example...Celebabeef is 10 points, you mean?_ " asked Ram.

 

"That's right. First we randomly shuffle the cards and place them face down. A player then flips over two cards. If the picture on the two cards don't match, that's an out. The turn then switches to the opponent. If you get the same ingredient picture, that's a hit" continued Livebearer.

 

"So it's basically the same as concentration" said Coco.

 

"Here's the big difference. One who has hit a card has to eat the same ingredient as the one shown on the card. If they finish eating it completely, the points written on the cards go to the eater"

 

"Ooh! You get to eat what's pictured on the cards? This game sounds awesome!" grinned Toriko.

 

"However, if you can't finish the whole thing...those points go to your opponent's side. And the card-flipping turn also switches to the opponent"

 

"So even if you match the cards, if you can't finish the ingredient, you can't get points" you frowned. "And they become the opponent's points"

 

""That's basically it. If you can't finish eating something twice in a row, at that point, you lose. You'll also lose by not matching cards 10 times in a row, thus getting outs, so do be careful" warned darkly Livebearer.

 

"If this is the same as concentration, then if you guess the cards right and finish eating the food, then you get another turn to draw cards, yes?" demanded Coco.

 

"Yes, but there's a limit of 3 consecutive turns. If you get hits and finish eating three times, it becomes the opponent's turn for choosing cards. That's a rule to get both players to eat more ingredients"

 

"I get it. So how many of those ingredients are there in total?"

 

"There will be 28 types in total"

 

"What? Is that all?" scoffed Toriko, and Livebearer's smile became even more sinister.

 

"It would be best if you didn't take this lightly. Because there are also two varieties of joker ingredients among them. Every challenger works very hard to finish eating those. If they are able to do so, they become able to trade any one variety of their cards with one of their opponent's. You also need to make sure to finish eating the ingredient you traded with the opponent"

 

"Well, to make a long story short, you match cards, eat all the food, and the one who has more points at the end wins, right?" the blue haired male rectified, and Livebearer nodded.

 

"Now then, shall we decide the card level? Just like how restaurants have a certain number of stars, the cards have levels. The higher the level, the higher the class and rarity of the ingredients. But in exchange, there are more difficult to eat ingredients"

 

"Well if we're doing this game anyhow, we'd might as well go with the tastier ingredients"

 

"The level of cards changes depending on the memories you're betting, though. This time we'll undoubtedly be going with the highest level, then. We have several thousand varieties of card sets. Chose one of these and we will use that for our game"

 

"Hold on" stopped Match. "Can you prove that these aren't cards that would give you an advantage?"

 

"I cannot prove it. However, I am a chef, as well as Gourmet Casino's owner, and a dealer. Understand? I have my pride as gambler" told the red chef. "I would not do something as low as that. And there would be nothing entertaining about winning through cheating"

 

" _Don't make me laugh_ " you thought, narrowing your eyes at the man.

 

"Now, shall we get the game started?"

 

"Toriko-san, I think this really is too dangerous" Komatsu said again, turning to face his partner. "Our opponent is an expert at this game. The idea of losing the memories of what I ate with you and everyone is...is...something I really don't want!" he finished in tears.

 

"The past doesn't really matter, does it?" Toriko smiled down at him. "The only thing I'm looking at is the future. Always. And there's no way we're going to lose. Right?"

 

"T-Toriko-san!" smiled Komatsu with a nod.

 

"And so...we're counting on you, Coco" Toriko grinned sheepishly, gazing at the fortune teller who deadpanned at him.

 

"So in the end you're just relying on me? After you said those cool things?" the Heavenly King stared blankly at the other, unamused.

 

"I'm entrusting our future to you"

 

"Oh, I really don't mind if all of you participate" said Livebearer.

 

"Really? Then let me in, too. But not as a player" stated Match. "As the dealer. We're on the Underground Cooking World's turf. Please allow us at least this"

 

"T-Then I'll cook the ingredients we hit to make them tastier to eat" added quickly Komatsu. "That'll be my job"

 

"And of course, I'll do the eating of the ingredients Coco guesses" stated Toriko.

 

"Yes. I'll draw the cards" Coco nodded.

 

"I-I guess I'll cheer for you all..." you lifted your fist in false enthusiasm, causing the guys to sweatdrop.

 

"Splendid! Come at me all together!" declared Livebearer.

 


	29. ◈ Gourmet Tasting ◈

 

The cards were set in the middle of the table while Coco and Livebearer took their respective seat across each other. Match placed himself in the center, just in front of the deck where all the cards were. A screen was also provided to each player, certainly for the cooking part of the ingredients.

Coco had you seated close to him, stating that he would eventually need your help at some point. You weren't too sure about that part. How could you even help him in drawing cards?

 

 

 

" _Challenging the boss of us and the whole Underground Cooking World, Livebearer-sama, are the Heavenly Kings Toriko and Coco as well as Hotel Gourmet's Chefs Komatsu and (y/n)_ " told the announcer through the mic.

 

"Livebearer, are you okay with playing alone?" asked Toriko, raising a brow at the red chef.

 

"Of course" replied smoothly the man. "I've always played my games alone. By the way, to this point I have 214 wins and 0 losses. Of all my guests, I've left every last one's brains completely empty"

 

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!" panicked Komatsu, shivering a lot at Livebearer's words.

 

"Let me just give you some advice. You had best not group us together with the guests you've had previously" warned Coco, smirking at the boss.

 

"Oh? You've got quite some confidence. Where does it come from?"

 

"You'll find out soon"

 

"We'll determine who goes first. It's a coin toss. Choose heads or tails for the coin I throw" told Match, showing a golden coin.

 

"Well this is the underworld, so I'll go with tails" answered Livebearer.

 

"Coco, are you okay with heads?"

 

"Neither" replied Coco, smiling with confidence. The Mafia boss blinked in confusion. "Neither side. That is my choice"

 

 

 

Match tossed the coin in the air, and you held your breath as it fell back down on the table and started rolling rapidly. Which will it be? Heads or Tails? It looked like it was going for the last result when it suddenly righted itself, standing still. Neither heads nor tails, shocking the others except for Coco.

 

 

 

"J-Just like you predicted..." you sweated, amazed by your partner.

 

"Are you all right with me going first?" Coco continued, glaring at Livebearer who looked much more invested into this game than before.

 

"Go ahead. This is interesting. You do indeed seem to be different from the guests I've had previously"

 

"Please pick two cards. I'll flip them" stated the blonde.

 

 

 

The Heavenly King asked for the number 8, who showed the picture of the exquisite cherry with the taste of an apple's sourness and sweetness added to it, the Cherraple. Coco then demanded for number 29 to be returned, revealing the pair of the Cherraple. A hit right off the bat. Toriko ate the ingredient without any problem, not needing for Komatsu's cooking skills. This earned 10 points for your team.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 10 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 0 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

Followed by this dish, your partner found another pair with the Watermelon Clam, and Toriko finished eating it. His next card was the Smashroom, a 20 points ingredient. Flipping the number 55, the other Smashroom card appeared. This needed for Komatsu to cook it, and once more the Gourmet Hunter ate the whole dish. With the Watermelon Clam (10 points) and the Smashroom (20 points), more points were added to your result.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 40 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 0 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

By getting points three consecutive times in a row, the turn switched to Livebearer. When Match flipped the cards, it resulted to a pair with the picture of the Intestine Worm (50 points). Just like that, he turned the game around with the turn of one card. There's was no doubt about it that he was straight up cheating, knowing the exact cards to turn. Cooking it under the supervision of Match's men, Livebearer ate the whole ingredient right after. His next set of cards were the Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom (70 points), to which he had to finish within 70 minutes.

It seems that the higher the score of the ingredient was, you're given more time to finish eating it. Some ingredients were easy to cook and eat, but still had high point values, and you were guessing that Livebearer would target them. His final ingredient in this round was a big-hit card, the Melon Egg (100 points).

 

 

"He eats it like it's nothing!" you gaped, watching as he ate the whole egg down in only two bites.

 

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 40 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 220 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 

"We're counting on you here, Coco" grinned Toriko, now your turn to play.

 

"Coco-san..." you whispered to your partner. "How do you know exactly which card to turn?"

 

"...There are faint electromagnetic waves emanating from the cards. Their differences appear as different colors and shapes, similar to sensing colors when looking at numbers or letters. In other words, synesthesia" Coco told you. "I separate the different electromagnetic waves the cards release using my synesthesia and I hit the cards with the same color and shapes. But I don't know what the ingredient's type or point values are"

 

 

 

Coco drew out the pair of cards that was the Pudding Mountain (150 points). And just like the name said, it was indeed a mountain-sized amount of pudding on a single plate. Toriko had a time limit of 150 minutes, and finished the dish completely in 30 minutes with the help of Komatsu who put Mineral Leek sauce, Almond Cabbage and Banana Cucumber cream to lower the blood sugar so his partner would get sick by eating too fast.

The next set was Summer Whiskey (50 points), a liquor made of Sun Durians that are said to be blessed by the sun, mixed with Planet Water, which you can only find deep underground, and it's then aged for 30 years. It was also 83% alcohol, an incredibly strong liquor that would guarantee to leave you drop-dead drunk no matter how heavy a drinker you are. Toriko surprisingly passed the test, with Cheese Napa Cabbage added as a snack.

The last cards ended up being the Bullet Acorns (70 points).  When they sense a tremor, the acorns who are hard as iron, fire at the speed of bullets. When they hit the ground, they immediately release poisonous sprouts, so the Gourmet Hunter had to catch them before they got lodged in the ground. Toriko easily caught them between his fingers with his  **Knife** , earning more points for your team.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 310 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 220 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 

 

" _In this turn, Team Coco-Toriko-Komatsu have reached a total of 310, taking back the lead!_ " shouted the announcer.

 

"All right!" cheered in unison Toriko and Komatsu, while Coco simply smirked.

 

"Understand, Livebearer? This is Bishokuya Toriko" he stated.

 

"Quite commendable. He easily finished all those ingredients without one give-up. I don't believe I've ever seen such a thing before" said Livebearer as he began to drool suddenly, staring right through at Komatsu. "Now...It's my turn, isn't it?"

 

 

 

The red chef didn't change his strategy, and kept hitting the best cards. Rockmadillo (70 points), Sanzu River Venomous Lizard (150 points), and also another big-hit card, the Garlic Crab (200 points). You gritted your teeth. He knows perfectly which card is which. Just in this round, he earned 420 points, which pulled him back in the lead without much effort.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 310 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 640 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

However, you figured out a pattern. It wasn't a match to get the best score, but one to avoid the opposite of big-hit cards, the big-miss cards as much as possible. The numbers behind the cards were only a prerequisite for playing it. That's when you heard it, a faint sound that emanated from the cards. Another pattern, and you closed your eyes to listen to it. You gasped silently as you reopened them, now understanding completely what is was telling you: a way to defeat Livebearer.

You tugged sharply on Coco's sleeve, prompting the male to stare at you inquisitively. You tapped your finger five times on the deck, and your partner quickly caught on.

 

 

 

"Number 5, please" spoke Coco.

 

 

 

The Electric Banana (180 points), a narcotic ingredient, was revealed. Once more, you tapped your finger against the table five times, stopped a moment, and then four times. Coco blinked, not comprehending your reasoning. Yet, he followed your instructions and demanded the card with the number 54. There was no match since it was the Atlas Crab (30 points), causing an out for your team. The turn now switched to Livebearer.

 

 

 

"Coco!" exclaimed Toriko in confusion.

 

"You know that I trust you, (y/n)-chan, but what exactly are you trying to do?" whispered Coco.

 

"Please, just follow my pattern" you gazed at him softly, sending a reassuring smile in his direction.

 

 

 

Following up was the Rock Potato (60 points), the Brain Urchin (30 points), and finally another big-hit card, the Numblemon (200 points). Livebearer earned 290 points in this round, pulling him far ahead, but it was okay. If you played your cards right and followed the song's rhythm, he will eventually end up in a corner. 

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 310 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 930 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

Coco continued to follow the rhythm of your tapping, and flipped number 51, the Dynamidragonfly. Another ingredient that was hard to finish. You demanded for the number 9, revealing the Rock Lizard. You were out again. 

 

 

 

"What are you two doing?!" inquired Toriko.

 

 

 

Both of you didn't respond, and the turn switched to Livebearer. The chef continued to earn more points with the Taste Ant (40 points), the Foam Fruit (20 points), and the last a big-hit card, the Gold Shrimp (200 points). You smiled secretively, heartbeat increasing. The first phase was done, now all that was left was to see the content of the cards left.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 310 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 1190 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

The difference between him and your team was 880 points, with 10 types of cards remaining on the table. Seeing your outs, he's more recklessly been getting hits, and that's exactly what you wanted. You were putting your faith in the cards Livebearer was purposefully avoiding, who are most likely the worst big-miss cards. Your only chance in victory was lying there. All that's left was the order, and the song would lead you.

 

 

"Number 1, please" demanded Coco.

 

" _It's the 30-point Atlas Crab!_ "

 

"That's the ingredient that came up before" blinked Komatsu.

 

"Take this one" you stated, earning a nod from Coco.

 

"Toriko, Komatsu-kun, I'm counting on you. Number 54"

 

 

 

After the Atlas Crab was defeated by Toriko and cooked respectively, you earned yourself 30 points for the team. However, the point difference was still huge, and your two comrades behind you had every right to feel a bit angsty. Your senses were telling you to turn the card with the number 21, who revealed the Poison Potato (10 points) to the disbelief of everyone but Livebearer.

 

 

 

" _Another big-miss card ingredient! This is a super-special preparation ingredient. In all of history, no one has even successfully detoxified it. A super-poisonous potato!_ "

 

"P-Poison Potato?! There's no record of even Setsuno-san ever removing the poison from this" Komatsu said.

 

"So we can't eat it?" Toriko inquired.

 

"Yeah. It's impossible" told Coco, sweating slightly. "The poison of the Poison Potato is said to be 20 times that of the Puffer Whale. It's a deadly poison that even I don't have the antibodies for"

 

"And it's only 10 points...It's impossible to detoxify it and finish eating it in just 10 minutes" sweated your friend.

 

"Of course it's possible" you retorted, the guys turning their heads to face you, dumbfounded. You were staring directly at the red chef, brows furrowed in concentration.

 

"Ah, what an awful ingredient. Even I would have to pass on that one" chuckled Livebearer.

 

"Match, number 24, please"

 

 

 

Match flipped the designated card to reveal for the first time a joker card. The Nitro Cherries (10 points), a super-special preparation ingredient. The cherries who can explode with just a slight stimulus, and unless it's cooked with incredible precision, it will explode inside your body after you've ingested it. What's more, you only had 10 minutes of preparation and eating it.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 340 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 1190 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

Your team made an out, and it was now Livebearer's turn. Turning number 18, it showed the picture of the Hannya Panda (250 points), the last joker card. It was a wild beast with a panda-like appearance that lulls its opponents into a false sense of security and then ferociously attacks their opponent, and a Capture Level of 80.

Just like you expected, the boss didn't turn the other joker card and went for number 12, the Troll Cheese (10 points). A cheese that gives off a strong stench that you can't even breathe, an extremely inedible ingredient. It was a big-miss card, too.

 

 

 

"In terms of points, he has a big lead. There's really no merit for him to go out of his way to fight the Hannya Panda and trade cards" spoke Coco.

 

 

Your partner demanded to see the last two types of cards displayed on the table, which showed the Urchin Rat (10 points) and the Caesar Snake (10 points). All the remaining cards cannot be won with ordinary methods, and this is where your obstacle lies. You needed Toriko and Komatsu to win those last cards. In order to make a comeback against him here, you had to choose the joker cards.

Livebearer purposely got an out, switching back to your team for a turn. You reminded yourself that the first one to get 10 outs loses, and the first ones came from your side. You couldn't allow yourself too more outs unless you forestall him. You gazed at Coco who did the same, and you tapped one time, paused, then eight times.

 

 

"Toriko. You're up" said Coco. "Number 18 and 35"

 

 

Coco got a hit with the Hannya Panda.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was no easy fight, and Toriko was left beyond exhausted. When he returned to the room with the defeated form of the Hannya Panda, marks and bruises were covering the whole body of the Gourmet Hunter. By shooting a 36 Ren in this battle, his stamina was sure to be near its limit.

Komatsu cooked the wild beast and made steamed meat on vegetables, and wrapped them up in huge wrappers, creating summer rolls. Of course, Toriko finished them in an instant, earning 250 points. Because the Hannya Panda was a joker ingredient, you were given the right to trade one card with one of Livebearer's.

 

 

 

"I wouldn't expect that our points would follow when trading a card with you, yes?" wondered Coco.

 

"That's right. Points you've earned can never be taken away. The points from the traded ingredients can only be added to either side" said Livebearer.

 

"Got it. Then I'm trading. I'll take the Garlic Crab from you"

 

" _Oh! They've chosen to take the both easy-to-get and high-point big-win card_ "

 

"Yes, of course. So, which will you be giving to me from your side?" the red chef inquired.

 

"We'll give the Summer Whiskey" you answered without missing a beat, earning a raised brow from Livebearer.

 

"Strange. I was sure you would give me one of the 10-point junk cards"

 

" _Now, the trade commences. Please eat them completely!_ "

 

 

 

Toriko enjoyed the Garlic Crab in the form of sashimi, another fast one and to which he completely recovered. You added 200 points to your score for this victory. It was Livebearer's turn to finish down the whiskey. The red chef glared at the ingredient, his smile never falling from his face.

 

 

 

"The drink said to make even the heartiest drunkards keel over, the Summer Whiskey. Do you think that even though Toriko could drink it that I cannot? To be honest with you, this is one of my favorites"

 

 

 

Using the same method as Toriko and Komatsu did, he ate at the same time Cheese Napa Cabbage with the drink. It has the effect of breaking down strong alcohols and strengthening the functions of the liver. He certainly took the hint, and decided to use it.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 790 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 1240 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 

 

"Toriko. I'm going to take an out. So try to relax your body for every second we have" said Coco.

 

"Uh, I don't really need a break or anything..." trailed Toriko, but the Heavenly King completely ignored him.

 

"Number 11, number 14!"

 

" _Team Coco-Toriko-Komatsu-(y/n) get an out! The turn switches to Livebearer-sama!_ " yelled the announcer once the cards didn't match.

 

"Oh? Do you perhaps still have some damage from your fight with the Hannya Panda? Then I will choose number 11 and number 41, and also get an o-u-t!" laughed obnoxiously Livebearer. "I won't let you rest"

 

"Okay. Here we go! Number 15, number 5!"

 

 

 

A hit on the Dynamidragonfly (30 points). Then another on the Troll Cheese (10 points). Now, the last ingredient for this round will be tricky, and what will either define your victory or your defeat. The Nitro Cherries (10 points), the last joker card.

Komatsu found it hard to handle this ingredient, and did his best to prepare it so it wouldn't damage Toriko's internal organs. However, it was still as if the Gourmet Hunter was sticking dynamite into his mouth. You panicked when Toriko coughed out a dark cloud, and knelt over as his body trembled slightly. Nonetheless, the man was still able to stand with the help of his Gourmet Cells regenerating at an incredible pace.

 

 

 

"Wha?! They're all hits? What a worrisome statement" Livebearer feigned to look worried, grabbing his cheeks. "Maybe all the ingredients I've ever eaten were misses?!...In that case, I'm really looking forward to Toriko's memories! But still... ** _I think you alone would be plenty_** "

 

 

 

The red chef was drooling over his screen as he gazed at Komatsu, showing without any shame his desire and lust over your friend's memories. You sent a disgusted look in his direction, scowling a bit.

Since Toriko finished a joker ingredient, you could trade another card ingredient with one of Livebearer's.  Coco decided to trade the Hannya Panda with the Numblemon, stunning everyone in the room. If Livebearer refused to face the wild beast, the 250 points for the Hannya Panda will be added once again to your side.

 

 

 

"You really want me to do a give-up, don't you?" cooed the boss, seeing through you. His face turned dark, an intimidating aura emanating from his body. " **Do you perhaps think that I cannot defeat the Hannya Panda?** "

 

 

 

The two men stared at each other in silence, until Livebearer's face suddenly light up, his persona making a 180 degrees turn.

 

 

 

"But I don't need to. It's too much of a pain in the ass" the red chef stated with a grin.

 

"What?!" shouted Match in disbelief while Coco's eyes widened slightly.

 

 

 

Passing on the Hannya Panda, the card's points were returned to your team. You added the Numblemon to the score for 200 points after Toriko finished it, miraculously managing to successfully retake the lead.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 1290 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 1240 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

It was now Livebearer's turn. Match flipped the cards of number 5 and 13, showing the Electric Banana (180 points). If he finishes it, pretty much all of the remaining cards are junk. Since he has performed one give-up, unless he eats this, he loses.

Livebearer peeled the whole banana, and cooked the parts he cut into boiled sugar syrup. As you guessed, he removed the narcotic parts that are bad for the body, and with little work, turned the ingredient delicious.

 

 

 

"That's just a cooking method he took from someone's memories, isn't it?" scoffed Toriko.

 

"Correct. And eating complete!" grinned Livebearer, showing his empty plate, earning himself 180 points.

 

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 1290 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 1420 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 

With the cards left on the deck, it was no longer possible to make a comeback. But this is exactly what you wanted from the beginning. Thinking that he won, Livebearer was already celebrating and laughing his victory.

 

 

 

" **I'm going to get to eat them! That man's memories! Soon! I wanna slurp them up soon!** " drooled Livebearer.

 

"That bastard. Gloating over his victory..." cursed Toriko.

 

"It's not over yet, Toriko-san!" you reassured. "There are still ingredients left! So let's eat them, and not leave one left!"

 

"Hm? What did...you say just now...?" mused Livebearer, white eyes glaring at you.

 

"There are still cards remaining. That's what she said" Coco repeated for you.

 

" **You still intend to continue?** "

 

"We'll continue. It's your turn" you prompted on. "So hurry up and pick your cards"

 

" **So you're saying you can see a way to win somewhere in the remaining ingredients, eh? But even in the first place...In the first place, you were mistaken!** " Livebearer's voice boomed. " **Number 21, number 27** "

 

" _It's an out! The turn switches!_ " told the announcer.

 

" **I no longer need any ingredients!** " boasted the red chef, his long tongue lolling around. " **I'll give you all that's left! If you can eat them, that is** "

 

"I'm truly...glad" smiled Coco, stopping Livebearer from laughing any more. "You're acting just as predicted"

 

" **?!** "

 

"Toriko, Komatsu-kun, this is the final stretch. Please eat all of it!"

 

"You got it!" nodded Toriko.

 

"Just leave it to us!" added Komatsu.

 

 

 

Toriko finished eating the Rock Lizard (50 points), the Urchin Rat (10 points), and the Caesar Snake (10 points). As the Gourmet Hunter thanked all the ingredients in the world, he noted that his wounds had completely healed and his stamina restored. With three consecutive hits and complete eatings, your team reached the score of 1360 points.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCO-TORIKO-KOMATSU-(Y/N) : 1360 PTS**

**LIVEBEARER: 1420 PTS**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

The last ingredient that was left on the table was the Poison Potato, and even if you managed to eat it, Livebearer was still ahead.

 

 

 

"I thought so. That's the big-miss card you wanted so much for me to eat. It's true that it's the worst big-miss card. Normally, one would give up here and the match would be over! Is that what you envisioned, perhaps?" grinned the boss. "But I have some bad news for you. The reason you guys were mistaken from the beginning...There isn't a single ingredient in this Gourmet Casino that I can't eat"

"Not any kind of special preparation ingredient, nor any kind of mighty wild beast. I have the ways to capture and cook them right here in my head. So do you get it? From the beginning, you've been fighting a losing battle"

 

"We're beat...That abomination..." growled Match.

 

"Even so, Coco...your cool judgment, Toriko's frightening appetite...and that chef's exceptional talent. Despite being my enemies, you all truly played admirably. Rest easy. Even if your brains are emptied, it's not like you'll die or anything. In fact, just imagining someone like Toriko-chan with an empty head is so cute. Enough for me to want to let him form a combo with me"

" **Memories are life itself. To have your memories erased is for your very life to be taken. This is true victory! This is supreme bliss! And for me this is...the ultimate pleasure!** " laughed Livebearer.

 

"I knew that. The fact that you could eat all of the ingredients, I knew it from the beginning. Someone who cheats so calmly would never purposefully put ingredients into the game that he couldn't eat" said Coco.

 

"You knew that, and you're saying you thought you had a chance of winning?"

 

"You seem to have forgotten one person:  ** _my partner_** " smirked the fortune teller, and the boss's gaze slowly traveled to you.

 

"The ways to cook special ingredients...were things you had taken from other people's minds, after all. Even if how to eat them are in your memories... **the order you would eat the ingredients today aren't** " you stated lowly.

 

"The order...I ate them?" blinked Livebearer, and that's when he began to realize.

 

"You know the way to eat it, right? So you should hurry up and do so" Coco continued, still smirking. "Go on, eat the final ingredient"

 

"However...it'll be the last one you eat in your life" you offered a fake smile, enjoying the way Livebearer's expression fell.

 

 

 

Toriko and Komatsu gaped at your back, not believing the words that were coming out of your mouth. You continued to glare at the boss of the Underground Cooking, your stance much more confident than when you first entered here.

 

 

 

"It-It can't be. You were aiming for this from the beginning?" inquired Livebearer, sweating a lot. "The worst possible eating combination for the Poison Potato"

 

"Eating combination?" echoed Toriko, raising a brow.

 

"When you're eating multiple foods together, there are things that make good combinations and bad combinations" you explained.

 

"Ah...That's right. Like if you eat watermelon and drink beer together, there's an intense diuretic effect which isn't good for the body. But when you eat, say, liver and garlic chives together, the allicin in the garlic causes your body to absorb a higher amount of the vitamin B in the liver, which is very good for recovering from fatigue" added Komatsu.

 

"Potatoes are filled with a substance called solanine. It's a poisonous component found inside the sprouts, but the Poison Potato contains a new type of deadly poison called Neosolanine. It has approximately 40,000 times the toxicity of solanine"

 

"It's impossible to completely remove Neosolanine. All you can do is change the disposition of the poison to be exceedingly lower through cooking" you said.

 

"You sure know a lot about poison" growled the red chef.

 

"However, depending on your eating combination, that suppressed toxicity can be brought back to its original strength"

 

"Was that information in the data you paid such a high price for?" asked Coco.

 

"It was. I think..."

 

"Antigens contained in crustaceans (Golden Shrimp), powerful alcohol (Summer Whiskey), and the toxins contained in Electric Bananas. When brougth together, they will react just to weakened poisons, causing a powerful chemical reaction" you finished, smiling in victory.

 

"When....When did you come up with this order?!" snarled Livebearer.

 

"I can hear a certain melody coming from all the ingredients brought together on the table. I just followed it like any music sheet, and moved on an harmony of combinations that would make you lose..." you stated. "It became much more clear after you ate the Gold Shrimp. When Coco confirmed the Poison Potato was in play, the thought dawned on me"

 

"Yet, you had no guarantee I would eat the Summer Whiskey or the Electric Bananas, did you?" sweated Livebearer, gritting his black teeth tightly.

 

"Regarding the Summer Whiskey, we were able to finish eating it once. By sending that to you, I provoked your pride. Humans with paper-thin characters always have the thickest prides" said Coco. "I was certain you would drink it"

 

"You know...The real trouble was with Toriko-san's eating combination" you mused. "Before the Nitro Cherries, we made his Gourmet Cells active by healing the damaged cells caused by the Hannya Panda"

 

"The reason I made the Hannya Panda into spring rolls is that it wouldn't lose its nutrients like vitamin B1 and such. With the vitamin B1 combined with the allicin in the Garlic Crab he ate after, I hoped it would effectively lower his fatigue" said the other chef. "And of course, I cooked it to make it taste delicious as well"

 

"With the flesh of the Dynamidragonfly that he ate right before the Nitro Cherries have the effect of neutralizing exploding ingredients. And the intense odor of the Troll Cheese protected his nose from inhaling any noxious gases from the explosion. Truly an amazing combination you found there, (y/n)-chan" Coco smiled down at you.

 

"I was wondering why the hell you'd go out of your way to eat something that smelled so bad..." snarled Livebearer, clutching his fists angrily.

 

"We weren't disarming the Nitro Cherries, we prioritized bringing out the delicious taste to the maximum. I believed that Toriko's Gourmet Cells would hold out by using that delicious taste as fuel, so that's how I cooked" spoke Komatsu.

 

"And with the Numbleton after that, we used the powerful heart-stimulating effect for recovery" you said.

 

"Were the last three consecutive wild beasts done to help recovery, too?" inquired Toriko.

 

"Yes, they were" nodded Coco.

 

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT STUFF SOONER?!"

 

"Now, draw the cards, Livebearer. You may be able to weaken the potato's poison, but no matter how else you try to cook it,  **you will die** " Coco spoke darkly, narrowing his eyes at the boss.

 

 

 

Silence fell over the room, until Livebearer started to laugh, throwing his head back. After he calmed himself down, he faced once more Coco, his face returning to normal.

 

 

 

"Maybe I'll eat the Poison Potato.  ** _Who the hell cares about eating combination?!_** " the red chef snarled. "I am the king of the underworld! From the very beginning, this game was nothing but a farce being played out in the palm of my hand! I'll eat it! The po-i-son potato!"

 

"Hm...I forgot to mention one thing. When you drank the Summer Whiskey, you ate a snack with it, didn't you?" you asked while Livebearer's mind went blank. "The sole vegetable that is compatible with the Summer Whiskey. Cheese Napa Cabbage"

 

"Inside that is a large quantity of microbes that even break down alcohol" said Coco.

 

"So, what's your point?" grunted Livebearer.

 

"Biodegradable plastic" answered the Gentleman with a smile, causing the boss's face to pale. "Something of that level would easily be broken down by the microbes from the Cheese Napa Cabbage. That's all"

 

"So to resume it all, your eating combination was b-a-d" you teased smugly, shaking one finger at him. "That coating around your intestines to protect yourself from the Poison Potato will not work"

 

"How...How did you know...?" breathed Livebearer.

 

"You have the unbalanced diet of eating with data from your brain to start with. You're not interested in actual tastes or nutrients, correct? Of course you would use some membrane on your stomach and intestines as a blockade against the taste and components of dangerous ingredients"

 

"Y-You...calculated that I would eat the Cheese Napa Cabbage?!" your opponent sweated even more.

 

"It was all in the song" you answered simply.

 

"Now the time for talking is over. Are you going to eat it or not?" demanded Coco.

 

"....I....I pass" stammered Livebearer.

 

" _AH!? B-Because Livebearer-sama has done a give-up, the turn now switches!_ " shouted the announcer.

 

"We pass too" stated without hesitation Coco.

 

" _T-Team Coco-Toriko-Komatsu-(y/n) pass as well. The turn switches once again_ "

 

"You said it at the beginning. If one passes twice in a row, they retire from the game" you reminded Livebearer. "You have no choice left but to eat it"

 

".... **You bitch!** "

 

 

 

Livebearer slammed his fists into the table, who cracked under the strength he used. His whole body was trembling by how angry he was, fuming. You could even see steam coming out from his pores.

 

 

 

" **I won't accept it...I won't admit that I've lost. That cannot be!** " snarled Livebearer, scowling deeply.

 

"If you don't eat it, you're taking your second give-up" warned Match.

 

" _Livebearer... **you have lost**_ " you stated in unison with Coco.

 

 

 

The red chef released a scream of a mad man, throwing his arms in the air. Livebearer breathed heavily, a dark aura surrounding him.

 

 

"Fine... **Fine!** " he finally said. " **Forget the game!** "

 

 

 

This was the cue for his men to remove their masks and take out their weapons, prepared to fight. Komatsu let out a yelp, hiding behind Toriko. Match's men did the same, taking defensive stances.

 

 

 

"Whether I lose or not, either way, you guys will not get away!"

 

"Of course, this is also within my expectations" sighed Coco. "That is why I said ' _The time to talk is over_ ' "

 

"Using force is just what we wanted from the beginning" told Match, taking out his sword. "Leave it to them, and in exchange, please take care of that blockhead"

 

"So he finally showed his true colors, eh?" said Toriko as Livebearer pulled out knives.

 

"Toriko. You go back up Match and the others" said Coco as he stood up from his seat and stretched. "I'll take care of him. My body's gotten stiff from sitting down this whole time"

 

" **It was also my mistake. I should have paid more attention to your precious partner, Coco** " smirked Livebearer, twirling his knifes like giant shurikens. " **I can't wait to have the memories of a _MUSICAL CHEF!!!_** "

 


	30. ◈ Meteor Garlic ◈

 

A fight erupted in the arena as both the Mafia and the Underground Cooking World battled each other. You and Komatsu quickly exited the area so you wouldn't get caught between them. But when Coco brought down Livebearer on his back, the rest of his men abandoned.

 

 

"What the hell? What a creepy room..." Toriko clicked his tongue. "I never would've thought there was a place like this deep under the casino"

 

 

 

After the Gourmet Hunter finished the Poison Potato cooked by Komatsu (who surprisingly worked well with his Gourmet Cells), the defeated boss led your group to a room filled with brains. Livebearer's collection of all the food data he gained was stored there. They were tagged with a silver board that displayed the names, along with major ingredients. Also, you could find full courses of famous gourmets written here.

 

 

 

"So...Is this where the Meteor Garlic is?" asked Toriko to the red chef who was tied down by a barrier of poison from Coco. "Or information that's supposed to be a hint?"

 

"Do you really not want the memories in my head?" inquired Livebearer. "You can enjoy the taste of the Meteor Garlic from that data"

 

"Oi, don't lump me in with you. I ain't interested in coveting memories. Food isn't something in the mind, it's something that goes into the mouth"

 

"B-But...I'm a little interested in your memories, Livebearer-san" Komatsu smiled nervously.

 

"If it weren't for Heavenly King Coco's poison knocking, I would still be trying to take your memories" spat Livebearer, drooling a bit.

 

"C-Creepy..." shuddered your friend.

 

" _Toriko!_ " yelled Match as he ran up to the man. "We found the ingredient you guys are after! The actual Meteor Garlic!"

 

"Eh?! The real deal?!"

 

 

 

At the far back of the hallways filled with columns of brains, there was a huge purple tank filled with an ingredient. The Meteor Garlic's bulb was enormous, layers red in color. You slowly walked to it, gazing at the ingredient in awe. Your headaches were long gone, and now you could think more clearly. Strangely, you felt it calling out to you.

 

 

 

"So even Livebearer-san has an affection for real ingredients" you mused.

 

"Not particularly. Let me say this though, the Meteor Garlic is also a special preparation ingredient. I wonder, can you cook it?" asked Livebearer.

 

"Of course! We'll do it somehow!" Komatsu nodded at you, pumping his fist out.

 

"Heh. We're counting on you two. If we've decided that, we should get preparations for a party" grinned Toriko.

 

"Always thinking about parties..." you sweatdropped at the man.

 

 

 

Livebearer possessed an overlook restaurant in Jidar Kingdom, a secret and private room he prepared for your group. You were able to have a view of the casino city and a mountain of liquor to which Toriko was beyond pleased. The others went ahead to that room while you were left alone with Komatsu and Livebearer in the kitchens, ready to work on the large bulb. Currently, the small chef was struggling to rip the skin of the garlic.

 

 

 

"I can't peel the skin off..." huffed Komatsu, sweat gathered at his forehead. "What do we do here?"

 

"We'll be at it for our whole lives if we continue that way" you frowned. "Try going along the lines of the skin..."

 

"Ah, you're right!" Komatsu exclaimed, and went to grab a cooking torch and his Melk knife. "If we cut them while scorching it at a low temperature, it will cut"

 

 

 

You helped him in removing the first layer of skin of the Meteor Garlic, with Livebearer watching the two of you silently. He was still under the poison knocking Coco pulled on him, and it was impossible for this man to move on his own. The red chef hasn't let out a single hint on how to properly cook the ingredient yet.

 

 

 

"(y/n), it looks like the direction of the fibers changed" said Komatsu when his knife refused to dig deeper into the red skin.

 

"Hm...?" you hummed, tilting your head to the side as you thought about it.

 

"....Oh! Livebearer-san, is there any more Cheese Napa Cabbage?"

 

 

 

Dipping the leaves into hot water, you placed each of them on the skin of the Meteor Garlic. That way, the microbes of the Cheese Napa Cabbage might be able to break down the hard skin. With the right temperature, it could make the microbes active. You wondered why you haven't thought of that beforehand.

Once the skin has gotten softer, Komatsu was able to pierce it without any problem. The question now was what you should do now. Where exactly you should cut? Both you and the young chef were unaware of the knocking wearing off from Livebearer's body, and that he was slowly crawling his way to Komatsu. It's only when he suddenly gripped your friend's waist who released a panicked yell that you noticed the change.

 

 

 

"Komatsu?!" you shouted, paling at the smiling face the red chef was making.

 

 

 

His hand reached forward, and you thought that he was trying to grab Komatsu's knife when he instead pointed directly on a fiber of the Cheese Napa Cabbage.

 

 

 

"Right there" he simply stated.

 

"....Huh?" your mind went blank as a real smile made its way on Livebearer's lips.

 

"How long has it been...since I've seen chefs like you that gave their all to find a cooking method...?" he spoke more to himself while you sighed in relief. "The next part is tricky. Pierce your knife into the fibers upside-down..."

 

 

 

Livebearer helped you for the rest of the preparation, until the three of you finished succesfully the Meteor Garlic. You were beyond excited to show the result to the rest, and see how they will like it. As Komatsu put the finishing touch to the dish, you turned to the red chef:

 

 

 

"Livebearer-san. You called me earlier a 'Musical Chef'. What does it mean exactly?" you asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

"Ah, yes. Musical Chefs, or simply 'Music Chefs' are particular people. There's small data I possess on them, but I will tell you all that I know" the man responded. "They are chefs that specialize a lot in the harmony of their dishes, and few of them are able to hear the 'song of the ingredients'. Much like Food Luck, Food Music is indispensable to them"

 

"Food Music?"

 

"The fundamental belief of orchestrating the ingredients to one's wish, or simply following their flow like any music piece to make the perfect combination of foods" Livebearer explained. "But that's pretty much all I know...There's also supposed to have a village filled of them somewhere, but who knows where they are?"

 

"I see...Well, thank you for answering..."

 

 

 

The dish finished completely, the three of you brought it to the private room where Toriko, Coco, and Match were waiting. The first raised a brow inquisitively at the sight of the red chef, while Komatsu simply smiled at everyone:

 

 

 

"Thank you for waiting!" he told. "The cooking of the Meteor Garlic is complete!"

 

"Well done!" grinned Toriko. "And...Why is Livebearer here?"

 

"He helped us in finishing the preparation of the Meteor Garlic" you told, causing Coco to smile knowingly while Match arched a brow in his direction.

 

"Your specialty is fortune telling, eh? So you predicted all of this?" inquired the blonde.

 

"It wasn't even fortune telling. I just thought that their passion for cooking would extract the evil in Livebearer's heart"

 

"Coco..." breathed in shock Match, but the fortune teller quickly cleared his throat.

 

"I didn't set that up to mean 'evil' as in wickedness, and 'scum' as in cooking" Coco stated bluntly, saying it with the same tone he used when he gave backhanded compliments. ( **A/N:"The word 'scum' as in 'cooking scum' and the word 'evil' are homophones in Japanese"** ).

 

"You sure don't change..." you sweatdropped while Match deadpanned at the Heavenly King, earning a chuckle from your partner.

 

 

 

After the silver plate was placed in the center of the table, Livebearer did the honors of lifting the lid to reveal the steaming Meteor Garlic, using Teppan-yaki as a method of cooking on an iron plate. The others gaped at the dish while Toriko smirked at the red chef:

 

 

 

"So you did want to eat one after all, too?" he prompted playfully. "A real ingredient"

 

"Be careful. The clove is going to burst open" the giant simply replied.

 

 

 

A single golden tear rolled down on the skin of the Meteor Garlic, before it began to glow brightly. It then suddenly shot up from the heat of the iron plate, exploding in the night sky as multiple fireworks of purple color. Your face brightened at all the lights that looked like falling stars as they descended.

 

 

 

"A clove with the hardness of a meteorite, pops like popcorn. Truly a shooting star, a meteor!" told Livebearer as something landed back into the plate. "The edible part of the Meteor Garlic is just one section at the center of the clove. And now it's complete"

 

 

 

The smoke dissipated to reveal a sprout of the garlic much more small, barely the size of an apple. It glowed in a golden color, sparkling brightly. It separated into six equal parts, and Toriko couldn't help but drool just at the scent of the dish.

 

 

 

"I really appreciate it, Livebearer!" the Gourmet Hunter told the chef.

 

"Thank you very much!" added Komatsu, beaming while Livebearer simply looked away in embarrassment.

 

"Okay, let's dig in" continued Toriko, folding his hands in a prayer as did the others. All except for Livebearer. "What are you waiting for? Take a seat!"

 

"Huh? May I?" the giant inquired, not sure that he heard him right.

 

"Of course. It's thanks to you that we're getting to eat like this. And anyhow, food tastes better when everyone eats together, don't you think?"

 

 

 

Thanking all the ingredients in the world, each one of you took a seed of the Meteor Garlic. You wondered what it tasted like, and you will soon find out.

 

 

 

"This is all you can eat from that gigantic garlic clove, huh? Just how many nutrients are packed into this things?!" Toriko wondered, taking a look at the golden seed in interest.

 

"WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!! WHAT IS THIS?!"

 

 

 

Komatsu's sudden scream was what stopped you from taking a bite of the Meteor Garlic. Your eyes traveled to your friend inquisitively, and your jaw nearly hit the table as you almost dropped the ingredient. After eating it, all of the young chef's muscles suddenly bulged immensely, making him hit a six-pack without even trying.

 

 

 

"WHAT'S WITH THAT BODY, KOMATSU?!" cried out Toriko at his partner in disbelief.

 

"I-I got all muscular like this when I ate the Meteor Garlic" he said sheepishly, blushing brightly.

 

"Just what I'd expect. They say eating one will make it so you can move non-stop without sleep for a month" Match smiled down at himself, his body having growing much more muscular just like the young chef did.

 

"EH, YOU TOO?!"

 

"The outside has a texture like a deep-fried potato. And the inside is like a moist cream cheese. It's been so long I've forgotten it. The joy of a delicious dish that fills the mouth" hummed Livebearer, having grown in height.

 

"HE'S GOTTEN EVEN MORE GIGANTIC!" cried out Toriko.

 

"Looks like you've remembered the joy of cooking, huh, Livebearer?" smiled Coco, and you nearly fell down from your chair at the sight of your partner. To resume his state, he was a mass of muscles.

 

"COCO?! COCO?! IS THAT YOU?!" yelled the blue haired man.

 

"It seems the Meteor Garlic was an ingredient compatible with me" the fortune teller continued, flexing his bulging bicep. "My cells have evolved"

 

"THEY'VE EVOLVED WAY TOO MUCH!" your saliva caught in your throat.

 

"Ah? You're not eating it, (y/n)-chan?"

 

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WILL EAT THAT AFTER SEEING WHAT IT DOES!"

 

"A muscular (y/n), that would make my day!" Toriko managed to say before exploding in laughter.

 

"In any case, if you ate Meteor Garlic with Poison Potato...I bet it would taste even better. I'm still a novice, so learning how to extract the poison from this ingredient is my next hurdle" sighed sadly Komatsu.

 

"...I know how that can be done" stated after a short pause Livebearer. "Well, to be exact, I know a man who knows it. The method for perfectly removing the poison of the Poison Potato"

 

"Really?!"

 

"Yes. I'd think, Coco...that he would know about the ingredient that you said you wanted to know about, Atom" he continued, making Coco's eyes widen.

 

"Who is that?"

 

"The private chef to the king of Jidar Kingdom, Joie. His true identity is a mystery, also known as the chef of darkness. He should be in the royal palace far to the West from here"

 

 

* * *

 

 

When you arrived at the palace, you were surprised to see there wasn't a single person here. Not even security guards, or maids that tended the castle. The place was ridiculously huge, filled with doors and long corridors that led to the same destination.

It certainly could give the Gourmet Pyramid a run for its money, since most of the proceeds from the casino got brought here. Easier for them to make a castle of this magnitude. Climbing the staircase that led to the king's room, Toriko burst the doors open:

 

 

 

"Sorry for the intrusion" he simply said, but blinked when he realized the room was empty.

 

 

 

No signs of the dark chef Joie, or the evil dictator. Most of the food on the dining table was left over, the ground covered with dust and sand. Coco walked to the center of the room, his eyes traveling all over the area.

 

 

 

"It seems they left quite a while ago. I can't sense any electromagnetic waves. They don't seem to be in the royal palace any longer" the man concluded.

 

"So the king abandoned his country?" wondered Match.

 

"Why would a dictator, that has so many high-class ingredients flowing in, abandon his country?" enriched the Gourmet Hunter.

 

"Maybe they found a place with ingredients even more delicious than here" suggested Komatsu.

 

"Joie, huh? I wish I could've had a chance to meet him"

 

 

 

Something was telling you that you would eventually meet this mysterious figure one day, and you weren't sure if it was what you really wished. Not while you were hearing this cacophony of a song the moment you entered this room.

 


	31. ◈ Taj Desert ◈

 

"Okay, Kiss...You know I'm trusting you a lot right now, huh? Coco isn't here, but he said it was no problem for me to have a lift when I wanted to visit..."

 

 

 

Both you and the Emperor Crow were standing on the cliff, just a few kilometers away from Coco's house. As usual, the small dome-shaped adobe was still located high-up on top of a very tall and thin rock formation near the cliff side. The only way to reach this isolated area was by flying on Kiss's back.

Albeit, you were a bit nervous on climbing the majestic bird's back on your own without his master close. While Kiss never showed you hostility before, you weren't too sure if it was really okay.

 

 

 

"Alright...Here we go..." you mumbled to yourself.

 

 

 

You walked up to the crow, and delicately placed your hands on his feathered body. Kiss cawed at the contact, and brought his beak close to your face. You thought he would rip your head off for touching him, but instead opted to nuzzle it against your collarbone, rubbing his own head affectionately on yours. A giggle was released from your lips, and you patted the dark and beautiful plumage. What you weren't expecting was the sudden movement of the crow's wings that encased your whole form.

 

 

 

"A-Are you giving me a hug?" you smiled, a bit puzzled at the strange actions of the Emperor Crow.

 

 

 

Kiss halted, before he lifted you over so you could sit on his back. You had little time to fully sit down when the beast took flight, eliciting a scream of surprise from you. He brought you to the house, and you almost kissed the ground once he landed just in front of Coco's home. It's not that you were scared of heights, you just had a preference with having your two feet planted on a solid surface. Legs wobbling a bit, you made your way to the door and knocked on it twice. It opened to reveal the Heavenly King behind, whose's face brightened up at the sight of you.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! So I can guess you had no problem coming here with Kiss?" Coco wondered as he invited you inside.

 

"S-Still a bit too fast..." you stuttered.

 

 

 

It wasn't a rare occurrence for Coco and you to indulge yourselves in tea and small moments of quietness the both of you enjoyed greatly. When you weren't on a day to chase down a rare ingredient, you usually worked on short projects at the restaurant or passed some time with your partner when you were free. You left Dino under the care of Chief Mansam and the lab, since they wanted to pass more tests on him and his current state.

 

 

 

"Did you get more information on Atom?" you asked after you finished your cup.

 

"Unfortunately" sighed your partner with a shake of his head.

 

"What about your predictions? Any hint?"

 

"To be honest, my mind was preoccupied and thinking just about you"

 

 

 

Immediately, your mind and imagination went wild. Is this a confession? Where you really ready to hear such thing coming from this handsome man? Your cheeks flushed, and you thought you probably looked like on the verge of hyperventilating. The Heavenly King was clueless about your emotions, continuing his previous statement without even sending a look in your direction:

 

 

 

"Ever since Livebearer mentioned the Music Chefs, I've been wondering if your skills weren't attached to them" trailed Coco. "In fact, I wanted to dig deeper in the subject and made a small research. My fortune told me that I would find the answers in the Taj Desert...Are you okay?!"

 

 

 

Coco sweatdropped when he finally caught sight of the face you were making. You blinked a few times, exhaling and inhaling sharply, until your head slumped down. A dark cloud hovered you while you sulked, finding yourself a bit foolish. What were you thinking? Of course he wouldn't pull out a confession out of nowhere like that. As if your partner was interested in that manner in the first place. But, out of all the women he interacted with, you were the one he was much at ease with.

You thought of it as a sign, but reality hit hard in the face once more. You kept telling yourself that it was just a crush, and nothing more. Who wouldn't find him handsome and charismatic?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taj Desert.

At the south of the Wak Continent where you once visited Sand Garden with Toriko, Komatsu and Zebra, there is another part of it that was unknown to most of the residents of the Human World. Unlike the Gourmet Deserts, this one was a natural wasteland and desert covered by a  thick white sand, nicknamed the 'Opal Sand'. Its name was given for its supernatural characteristics, like the grains of the sand glowing and shining a green color at night. Many fanatics of the Opal Sand visited the region of the Taj Desert to witness this beautiful sight. For them, the whole desert was a sea of stars when darkness and night fall together.

Few wild beasts wandered there, and no ingredients could be found unless you knew exactly where to search. Rare exotic fruits and oasis that contained various types of spring water: soda, cola, red water, etc. But more importantly, it was a desert rumored to inhabit an old kingdom named Bilal. A kingdom that consists entirely of women.

 

 

 

"Just women?" you raised a brow when Coco mentioned this part. "And you say we'll find the information on the Music Chefs there?"

 

"Music Chefs first originated from there. To be exact, the tribe that leads this kingdom has many traditional customs on music and the women there are usually good musicians" explained the fortune teller. "While Bilal is associated with IGO, the kingdom doesn't allow many tourists in. Men, that is. Their officers are also considered fearsome warriors, and even the strongest couldn't rival in power with them"

 

"But if we're going to a place like that...How will you enter?" you wondered, worried about Coco's safety.

 

"Exceptions can be made. But I guess we'll eventually have to figure this out if it doesn't work..." the Heavenly King shrugged. "What's really important is that you learn a little bit more about your skills"

 

"You're right"

 

 

 

You had rented Reservoir Camels before leaving Sand Garden, and the old woman told you that you didn't have to return them. Another a rental shop in Bilal would take care of them, and send the camels back to the village once you reached the kingdom. Side by side, the camels strolled through the dunes of white sand and climbed long hills that stretched as far as the horizon could go.

 

 

 

"We should set up the camp" Coco informed when his Reservoir Camel made a sudden stop. "It's useless to move forward since a storm is coming our way"

 

 

 

Once done, you entered the small tent and took this time to remove the hood of your cloak. The temperature wasn't as hot as when you traveled in the Gourmet Deserts, the air was thick and humid. Your clothes easily stuck to your sweaty skin, and you were a bit jealous of Coco who didn't seem to sweat at all. Curse his awesome Gourmet Cells. The cloth was pulled aside for the Heavenly King to come in.

He let out an exhausted sigh as he took off his turban, letting his dark hair breath a little. Bullets of sweat were slowly trailing down the side of his forehead and temples, and yet never did you think this man could be more handsome-looking than he actually was. You passed a hand over your mouth just to make sure you weren't drooling. Not long after you set up the tent the sandstorm hit.  The wind roared outside as it pushed against the cloth. You weren't sure how long it lasted, but when you took a look, the sun was about to disappear to let the night settle down over the Taj Desert. Now you felt like you were stuck inside a glacier. You knew the temperature in a desert can change drastically from day to night, since the air was too dry that the heat escapes rapidly once the sun is gone. But this was beyond ridiculous.

Your bones were literally shaking as you light up a lantern, a cloud escaping your lips as you exhaled. And since you were practically soaked in sweat beforehand, the cold hit you harder. Your trembling hand clutched around your cloak, sitting across Coco. Noticing your state, your partner threw a concerned look in your direction:

 

 

 

"Is your cloak providing you enough heat?"

 

"N-No..." you shook your head.

 

 

 

You were too focused on keeping as much as possible to see Coco standing and walking up to you. The man sat behind, and encircled his arms around your shivering form. Your whole body freeze up at the gesture, and you lifted your head to gaze inquisitively at the Heavenly King who smiled down at you with his eyes closed.

 

 

 

"I can't give you skin-on-skin contact because of my poison, but I will do my best to warm you up as much as I can" he said, and your whole face became a steaming volcano.

 

"Y-You r-r-really d-d-don't have t-t-to!" you stammered, mind going dizzy at his closeness.

 

"Oh, but I want to..."

 

 

 

It became useless to argue back, and it wasn't like you were  _complaining_ about your situation. You leaned back against his chest, and you felt your partner shift to spread his legs so you could be closer. His breath fanned on the side of your neck, and the pink on your cheeks blossomed to a redder color. You couldn't recall the moment you fell asleep in his arms, knowing that one second ago you were wide awake.

Coco must had laid you down at some point after putting a blanket to cover the ground. It was still dark outside when you opened your eyes, maybe somewhere in the early hours of morning. The cold sensation now long gone, you sighed contently. You were about to go back in the land of dreams, when something nipped your nose. (e/c) orbs shut open in disbelief, and you glared at the source of your disturbance who did the same. A cute fennec.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**SUN FENNEC (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 2**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

That one had incredible blue eyes, long red ears twitching and folding behind its head. You blinked a few times, deadpanning at this creature. What is it doing here? You were about to wake Coco up and ask him when the fennec fox bit the tip of your nose once more. You cried out in pain as you clutched it, while the fennec released a happy chirp, laughing at the face you were making.

 

 

 

"W-Why you...!" you growled, leaping from your spot to catch this devious wild beast.

 

 

 

The fennec fox used its agility to bounce away, dodging your pathetic attempts of grabbing it without much effort. Hearing all the ruckus, Coco slowly woke up in turn and passed a hand over his tired eyes, a grunt leaving him. He only had the time to witness the sight of you chasing down the smaller creature before it made you trip and fall over the Heavenly King. The two of you landed back against the sand, with you straddling your partner's hips whose expression could rival an owl's.

But no time for you to get embarrassed. You whipped your head back at the fennec who was standing at the exit of the tent, a thick mark on your forehead:

 

 

 

"Come back here!!" you shouted, standing up and running after the fennec fox.

 

 

 

It was fast, that's one thing you were sure of when you tried to track it down. The red Sun Fennec had yellow designs across its fur, spiraling all the way to its fluffy tail, who was glowing in the darkness like two eyes who were staring back at you. You heard your name being called by Coco, but you completely ignored him and slid down the hill to not loose the fennec's trail. The creature suddenly made a stop, ears flopping back. It was staring ahead, looking terrified by something.

It moved under the sand, crawling and heading toward the Sun Fennec. A head similar to earthworm's filled with sharp teeth burst out from the ground, releasing a bloodcurdling shriek.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**WHITESAND-SANDWORM (WORM) CAPTURE LEVEL - 65**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

The sandworm charged at the fennec fox, who cowered on itself in fear. Without even thinking, you threw yourself at the small beast to gather it in your arms. You jumped out of the way as the Whitesand-Sandworm passed through the ground where you were once standing. Not wasting time, you began to run with the wild beast on your tails. You suddenly stumbled forward when everything gave up under your feet, and you realized that you were now sliding in some sort of pit created by the sandworm. At the bottom, it had its mouth wide open, ready to swallow both you and the fennec.

Until it recoiled out of nowhere. The sandworm released a sound like a pitiful whine, before disappearing back into the ground. You blinked a few times, hugging closer the fennec. That's when you sensed it: Coco's Intimidation. Just a few feet away from your spot, the man was standing there with his skin completely purple, an aura of the same color surrounding him, before it was gone. Coco advanced toward you, expression firm and serious. For the first time in forever, you felt a bit uneasy by the way he stared at you:

 

 

 

"Coco-san..." you started, and flinched when your partner grabbed your shoulders roughly.

 

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted loudly. "One second too late and you'll be dead!"

 

"I-I'm sorry..." you stuttered, looking down in shame. "It's just...I saw this little guy, and I couldn't..."

 

"You should stop acting so recklessly! You didn't have the shadow of death over your head and yet-!..."

 

 

 

Coco closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh. His hands traveled from your shoulders to your arms, his brown orbs falling on the curled form of the Sun Fennec. It was still trembling, spooked from this sudden encounter with a wild beast.

 

 

 

"You have a good heart, (y/n)-chan. But you need to be careful" Coco continued, smiling softly to reassure you when he noticed your teary eyes. "How would I feel if I lost my partner?"

 

"As hard as it would be on me loosing you..." you answered, sniffing.

 

"Let's keep going. The sun is about to come out at any minute..." he said, helping you to stand back up.

 

 

 

The fennec kept following you after you saved him. Coco told you that the beast was a male, and a young baby from what he could tell. Normally, Sun Fennecs were usually found around Bilal, and not so far in the Taj Desert as this one did. Their fur had the taste of honey when peeled off from their skin, and it takes between three to four weeks for a Sun Fennec to grow another pelt. Also, their tails can glow at night like a second sun, hence their name. 

 

 

 

"Does it want food?" you inquired after a while, staring over your shoulder to see the fennec still following you. "Is he hungry?"

 

"Sun Fennecs feed themselves on the energy of the sun, and sometimes drink water to keep themselves hydrated" told Coco without looking at the creature. "I think he's mostly curious about us, and the reason why you saved his life. They are quite prideful, you see?"

 

 

 

You continued on your journey without paying too much mind on the Sun Fennec. It's not like it was bothering either of you in the first place. Around the middle of the afternoon, you soon began to hallucinate. You made the mistake of not drinking water at a regular pace, and now you were suffering the consequences.

 

 

 

"I swear Coco-san, that hill has eyes and it's looking straight at me!"

 

"Why does Sunny-san calls it 'beauty sleep' when he wakes up looking like a troll?"

 

"We call an orange an orange. Why isn't a lime called a green, or a lemon called a yellow?"

 

"Komatsu-kun has a big nose"

 

"I can hear Dino calling my name and I don't know what to do"

 

 

 

Coco could only watch in amusement as you became dumber with each second that passed. Of course, he handed over the water when your energy level was dangerously low, but most of time he would wait just to hear your stupid questions or your insignificant statements about pink elephants and how Toriko should eat through his nose instead of his mouth. That and your awkward gestures in doing your best to sit straight on your Reservoir Camel.

The man narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of an old caravan in the distance, stranding off the path. One wheel was broken, and when Coco took a look inside, it was met by the terrifying sight of dead bodies. Two men, who showed numerous bruises all over their skin and the corners of their eyes were slightly red. Expressions dazed, lips parted.

 

 

 

"They died from dehydration...And they seem to have inhaled something before that, but it's impossible to identify what" Coco said.

 

"Is that...some kind of powder?" you squinted your eyes at their lips. "Could it be toxic?"

 

"I sense nothing from that, but it could be" he frowned. "There's no electromagnetic waves that's telling me there are people still around here. And whatever they possessed was stolen, unless they traveled with nothing"

 

"That would be a bit stupid considering they are in a desert" you murmured, finishing the canteen of water. "They could have been attacked, but what wild beast would leave them there?"

 

"If it's not a wild beast, then we are certainly facing humans. Perhaps bandits aren't a rare occurrence in this area, we are far from civilization after all. Another reason to keep an eye open"

 

 

 

After you dug graves for the poor travelers and left the old caravan, you continued on the path the fortune teller decided for you to follow until you reached your destination. But soon enough, your path crossed with a woman's. Skin slightly dark and tanned, with blonde locks of hair falling over her back. She showed a bit of curves by wearing clothes that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her green eyes lighted up at the sight of you and Coco, and the woman waved a hand at you to gain your attention:

 

 

 

"Over here!" she called, running in Coco's direction. "Could you please help me? I'm a bit lost here..."

 

 

 

Her name was Aqila, from what she told you. Her Reservoir Camel had dumped her after an attack of a Whitesand-Sandworm, and she couldn't find her way back. She was searching for the nearest town when she stumbled upon you two.

 

 

 

"It's a miracle that I found you..." spoke Aqila, winking at Coco and you fumed silently in your corner. To no one's surprise, she decided to climb and sit with the man for a ride. "I was heading for my workplace"

 

"What kind of work do you do?" inquired Coco, oblivious to her flirting. Or, he simply didn't care and dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

 

"I am a waitress at a bar, the Sacred Opal" she told. "In fact, we should arrive there soon if we continue that way. It's also an inn if you wish to stay for the night"

 

"It could be good to sleep in a bed instead on the ground..." you scoffed, your back still hurting from last night.

 

"Say, you're not normal travelers, are you?" there was a glint in Aqila's eyes as she turned to face you.

 

 

 

You grew uncomfortable under her gaze. She was looking at you up and down, glare lingering a bit longer on your chest area and your stomach. You swore that she licked her lips for a moment.

 

 

 

"To answer simply, we are visiting. That's for sure" you replied carefully.

 

"Where are you heading exactly?" she asked once more.

 

"Bilal Kingdom" when you said that, something else flashed in her eyes  and she narrowed them at you. Until a smirk slowly made its way on her pink lips, and she winked at you. 

 

"What a coincidence!" she cooed, left hand lightly pressing against Coco's shoulder. "Bilal Kingdom is right after the Sacred Opal. I could give you a map once we get there"

 

"A generous offer. So much that I'm questioning your intentions behind that" your partner replied, sending her a cold look.

 

"You're my saviors. It's only normal for me to repay the favor" she retorted smoothly. 

 

"Hm...I guess we could take a look..." hummed Coco.

 

 

 

You, on the other hand, didn't feel like it was a good idea. What exactly is waiting for you there?

 


	32. ◈ Sacred Opal ◈

The Sacred Opal was a lone and long building standing in the middle of nowhere. Another day had passed, and now you were back with the cold temperatures of the night. At least you won't freeze your butt any longer once you arrive. Coco attached the Reservoir Camels while Aqila made her way inside. From the outside, it looked like some kind of tavern or bar. It was far from what you imagined as a place that could also serve as an inn.

But the moment you passed the doors with Coco, you were taken aback by what you found there. It was not your regular bar or tavern. It was almost a brothel ([inside](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fc/7a/ac/fc7aacca2105d41881b47f83d83b96b3.jpg)). The two of you froze up, eyes widening like saucers when you caught sight of women scantily clad in dancer outfits. There was also a few men already inside, having the time of their lives with beautiful women from this region. All of them were mostly drunk, others exchanging bottles filled with unknown liquids you were scared of finding out.

 

 

 

"So? How do you find the place?" Aqila came back, wearing an outfit just like those dancers. She enrolled an arm around your waist, smirking down at you. "I hope it's not too much for your heart..."

 

"A-A b-brothel wasn't what I had in my mind!" spoke Coco, sweating at the looks he was receiving from the other women.

 

"It's no brothel, sir Coco" the young woman clicked her tongue, throwing a dirty look at the Heavenly King. "The girls don't engage into sexual activities like prostitutes. They entertain the visitors, and they cannot touch them without their consent"

 

"I-It's really a bar, then?" you blinked owlishly, deadpanning when a dancer blew a kiss in your way.

 

"It's not only a bar. Come with me, I will be your personal guide. But first, you two will need to change outfits"

 

" _W-What?!_ " you shouted in unison with Coco.

 

 

 

You were nearly forced out of your clothes by Aqila. Once done, she handed over to you a dress that was almost similar to the dancers'. An outfit stated to be the 'traditional gown' of Bilal's townsfolk ([outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/07/5b/f0075b2c245de44ac32a9b3769bb72c9.jpg)). You became a blushing mess, feeling more than uncomfortable in those clothes. If you could even call that way. But you nearly fell in your own pool of blood from your nose when you caught sight of the Heavenly King. A sin. A sight for sore eyes. His clothes was no better than yours, and yet they fitted him perfectly ([Coco's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/5f/57/575f57f80c2274817830b051c182c9c6.jpg)). He kept on the green bandages for safety measures, but you knew already that Coco wouldn't stay for the night.

This was too much for him, and way out of his comfort zone. The poor fortune teller became red-faced when he saw you, and more embarrassed about his case.

 

 

 

"Y-You look handsome, in any case" you smiled nervously, trying your best to not ogle his to-drool-for abs.

 

"This is ridiculous...Even worst than the Santa outfit..." he growled, glaring darkly at Aqila who stuck her tongue out playfully.

 

"Get used to it. You can enter Bilal without them. See them as an early parting gift" the woman dismissed, and she took your arm. "Say, (y/n)-chan...How about I make you visit the place?"

 

 

 

There was no way for you to refuse, not when she was gripping your limb so hard bruises will linger there the next day. You were shoved in the direction of the bar, with Aqila moving you to sit on one of the red couches. Cozy under the touch, and you felt like the seat would absorb you when you leaned back against it. The Heavenly King was soon swarmed over by a bunch of dancers and fans that recognized him quickly, taking his attention away from you.

The blonde woman smirked at that, before she signed to another waitress to bring you drinks. Two glasses filled with a red liquid were served on your table, a marvelous scent filling your nostrils.

 

 

 

"We call it the Crimson Cocktail, made of Ladywine's juice and Green Beetle's gin..." smiled Aqila, handing over the drink to you. "Have a taste, and tell me how you like it"

 

 

 

You smelled the cocktail, a bit puzzled at the strange green lines that spiraled in the liquid. You then guessed that it was certainly the Green Beetle's gin mixed in that gave off that design. You brought the drink to your lips, and took one small sip. But soon enough, Aqila made you chug it all down with a push of her elbow. You coughed as the flavors invaded your senses, your eyes widening as your heart began to throb in your rib cages.

First, your buds tasted the fine juice of the crimson ladybug, Ladywine. Spicy on the tongue, with a hint of lemonade. And finally, the taste of the gin exploded in your mind and warmed your insides. It left you a bit dizzy, and the waitress enjoyed the expression you were making.

 

 

 

"Shall we go on with our next drink? That one isn't alcoholic..."

 

 

 

Bloody Capy. Sunlight Soda. Mixed Cider.

The list continued on and on as your whole system was filled with various alcoholic and non drinks. You were still pretty conscious about your surroundings, and you thought it was only because Aqila was careful enough with the combination of glasses you consumed. However, your sight sometimes became blurry, and your head lulled a bit. The young woman took this as sign to stop, and demanded for the waitress to serve you some food.

Coco, who managed finally to shake and pry off the crowd of people that once trapped him in an impossible lock to get out off, found you and Aqila. He became very much aware of the state you were in, and glared at the tanned woman.

 

 

 

"How much drinks did she have?" your partner inquired.

 

"N-Not much, Coco-san..." your speech a little slurred. "Just...maybe 10?..."

 

"Alright. Enough for tonight" Coco sighed, taking your arm. "You said it was also an inn. Where can we get a room?"

 

"Aw, you already call it a night?" Aqila pouted, green eyes staring sadly back at Coco's brown ones. "But there's still so much I want you to enjoy...and the night is still young, don't you think, sir Coco?"

 

"My partner's state is more important to me. And I think she had enough" he retorted back in a cold manner, earning an arched brow from the beautiful waitress.

 

"Alright, alright...Come with me"

 

 

 

Coco helped you stand up as you wobbled on your two feet. Aqila went ahead without spending another look at the Heavenly King, and the man followed her right after. Oblivious of the pair of blue eyes watching them through the window.

The Sacred Opal could lent some rooms for the visitors who wished to pass the night there. However, it was situated at the back of the building, far away from the festivities so it wouldn't bother those of stayed. Coco chose a room with two beds and a view of the Taj Desert ([room](http://tuaim.me/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/fantasy-bedrooms-mesmerizing-fantasy-bedrooms-images-best-ideas-interior-fantasy-decorating-ideas.jpg)). Aqila offered kindly to guide you there, but the Heavenly King quickly dismissed her. It was beyond evident that he didn't trust that woman, and didn't hesitate to show it. On the other hand, the waitress simply looked amused by him, bidding the two of you goodnight.

The fortune teller gently laid you on one of the beds, pulling the sheets over your body. The moment your head connected with the pillows, you were out like a light. Coco carefully made his way to the other bed so he wouldn't disturb your slumber. He didn't feel like sleeping, not when he felt like something weird was going on.

 

 

 

"Fresh air would do me some good..." sighed Coco, heading for the balcony.

 

 

 

However, the moment he passed the doorway that led there, his whole body froze. He was sensing unknown electromagnetic waves outside. Ones that showed hostility. Coco went to investigate, and found someone laying against the wall. A dark cloak was covering him from head to toes. Before he could question the person, he or she suddenly fled to the front of the building.

The fortune teller jumped from the balcony, and chased after the cloaked man. Unfortunately, he didn't see the form lurking in the shadows, who then slipped inside the bedroom where you were sleeping. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Wake up, darling...Wakey wakey..._ " cooed softly a voice next to your ear.

 

 

 

It was difficult to open your eyes, with the lids so heavy. The last thing you remembered was Coco bringing you to bed before the darkness consumed you. Your heart nearly stopped when you saw the face of Aqila above yours, her eyes twinkling in amusement and something else. You sat up abruptly, and realized that you were not in the place as before. It was a room much more luxurious, and you weren't alone ([room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/69/90/89699065dfcc78b45a4e2b79817a7219.png)).

Men who were certainly customers were laid on their back on various pillows, expressions in a daze or looking blissful. Your face paled when a dancer strolled to a man, and knelt down by his side. She had a knife in her hand, one that she pulled under his chin and pierced through the skin, collecting blood in a small vial.

 

 

 

"W-What are you doing?" you demanded fearfully as Aqila grabbed your shoulders, pulling you down on the pillows.

 

"Welcome to the Secret Garden of the Sacred Opal. Only reserved to our special customers. You see, we have a  _special_ dish I want you to try out. What my boss recommends to everyone who comes here" she trailed, her green eyes traveling to a man surrounded by a harem of women.

 

 

 

You could consider him handsome, with dark brown hair and yellow eyes ([man](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvVo-keVYAAszkH.png)). A huge snake was enrolled around his neck and waist, and you thought the two looked alike. Aqila stood up and walked to him, sitting in his laps as she kissed his neck.

 

 

 

"What do think about her, Halil? She seems like a fun playtoy..." hummed the blonde while the man smirked, yellow eyes shining. "(Large/Average/Small) bosom, short compared to you...She fills the criteria you demanded"

 

"I don't really like (h/c) girls, but she'll do" he mused, his sigh theatrical. "And does she fit yours?"

 

"Without a doubt!" Aqila giggled, pulling herself away from Halil. "Unlike you, I prefer (h/c) haired ones. And once we're done with her, maybe that snake of yours will enjoy that girl too..."

 

 

 

You tried to move, but your limbs felt numb. Aqila moved to the other side of the room, and pulled out a vial filled with blood and another one filled with a red powder. The young woman stopped next to you, and wet the powder with a bit of the red liquid. She grabbed your cheeks, puckering your lips. The red powder was applied over them, and the toxic scent filled your mind, emptying it. Your eyes glazed over the door as someone barged into the room.

 

 

 

"So...This is the Secret Garden?..." mused Coco, eyes narrowed as he overlooked the room. They widened when they fell on you. "(y/n)-chan?!"

 

"Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings..." greeted Halil, standing up from his seat to approach the fortune teller. "Welcome to the Sacred Opal. You were the next guest in line to enter the Secret Garden, but how exactly did you find it?"

 

"A friend of yours was kind enough to show me the way" your partner answered, throwing at his feet a woman wearing a black cloak. "I used knocking on her, so she won't move for a while..."

 

"Oh. That's the dumbass I gave the mission to fetch me (y/n)-chan...Seeing that she wasn't returning with her, I took the matter in my own hands" spoke Aqila, scowling at the knocked form of the woman. "A mistake from my part. Sorry, Halil-kun..."

 

"What are you exactly? An organization that uses their customers as a seasoning before throwing their corpses in the middle of nowhere in the desert?" wondered Coco, folding his arms over his chest.

 

"At first, we were bandits that stole from brave travelers that were stupid enough to pass through us in the Taj Desert. Until we discovered this red powder who does wonders..." said Halil, pulling out from his cloak a vial similar to the one Aqila was holding above you. "It comes from a huge gila monster that once terrorized the Bilal Kingdom, the Toxic Gilamesh. One sniff from this spores, and the person is drugged"

 

"Drugged?" echoed the fortune teller, frowning.

 

"The red powder of the Toxic Gilamesh has hypnotic properties, meaning the person who indulges it can fall under one's command" continued Aqila, her devious smile widening. "Want me to show you an example?"

 

 

 

Coco blinked when you suddenly appeared in front of him, your (e/c) eyes now having a red tint in them along with their corners. He flinched when you gripped his wrist, and threw him over your shoulder. The Heavenly King huffed in pain, grunting when you let yourself flop down on top of him. Your face was emotionless, half-lidded eyes glaring down at the man as your hands traveled from his hips to his chest.

The powers of this red power were true to their word as you never possessed such a bold personality. Or at least, not from what Coco was aware of. Aqila advanced toward you, enrolling an arm around your shoulders as she gazed down at the fortune teller.

 

 

 

"You clearly enjoy this dominating side..." purred the young woman, eyes flicking to Coco's who were dark. "Just leave the rest to us and her, and you will enjoy much more your night, sir Coco..."

 

"I would never take advantage of her like this..." the Heavenly King spat.

 

 

 

He released a sharp breath when your hands grabbed his throat. You leaned down, your hair acting like a curtain that shadowed him from the red and blue lights above your heads. Lips fanned over his, edging themselves closer dangerously.

 

 

 

"Sorry, (y/n)-chan"

 

 

 

Coco slammed his hand against the back of your neck, using a knocking. You gasped as you fell forward in his arm, limbs frozen and your whole body paralyzed. After laying you down, the fortune teller turned to face Halil and Aqila, who were both smirking at him.

 

 

 

"Now, now. Don't break our toy yet..." Aqila clicked her tongue.

 

"She only wanted to pleasure you, man" enriched Halil with a teasing look. "Unless you're not into women, then I can show you a few of our male dancers-"

 

"Enough" interrupted Coco, removing the green bands as his skin turned a purple color, and the snake around Halil's neck hissed.

 

 

 

They stared at each other in silence, waiting for their opponent's next move. Halil narrowed his eyes at Coco, motioning for Aqila to stand aside. The man wasn't stupid. He knew about the fortune teller's poison. Though, Coco couldn't predict the ceiling above them giving away, and the Sun Fennec from before landed in the middle of the room. Both Halil and Aqila's eyes widened like saucers, glaring at the fennec fox in surprise:

 

 

"T-That's one of-..." trailed the waitress, shaken.

 

 

The Sun Fennec turned to face them, the lights on his tail glowing and blinking. The beast opened his mouth, and released a shriek that sounded like an alarm. Everyone was taken aback by the loud sound, except for the two ringleaders of this business who looked more than horrified. Coco stared in disbelief as the doors burst open to reveal female soldiers with sabers.

More of them came into the room by breaking through the windows. The dancers screamed while they were seized and handcuffed, along with Halil and Aqila, who struggled to get out. A woman with dark skin and flaming red hair, who was probably the same height as Zebra, stepped forward ([woman](https://dpegb9ebondhq.cloudfront.net/product_photos/64352709/file_e5813a3f3c_original.png),  **A/N: Urbosa because she's a queen?!!!** ).

 

 

" _As'wati!_ " she yelled.

 

 

The warriors nodded at her, and brought outside their prisoners. Coco stepped back, letting them do as they wished, before he ran up to your side. The knocking still hasn't wore off, and he could see that you were still under the power of the red powder. His brows furrowed when the blade of a sword was pulled right under his chin, and he looked up to see the red haired woman:

 

 

 

"You. Are you with them,  _Van'assir_?" she demanded, her weapon digging deeper into his skin. "What about that  _Van'assam_?"

 

"We are not. They gave her red powder, the Toxic Gilamesh" Coco answered, making the woman's eyes widen.

 

" _Gilamesh?!_ "

 

 

 

The woman turned and motioned for a warrior dressed in white. She quickly handed over a blue vial that the woman took, and knelt down by your side. She brought the bottle close to your lips, her orange eyes glowing when the liquid went into your mouth. The Sun Fennec you saved jumped on top of her shoulder, the beast whining and sniffing.

 

 

 

"It will take some time for it to work, but it should erase the poison of the red powder" she stated.

 

"Should?" repeated Coco, arching an eyebrow.

 

"If it reached too far in the brain, that  _Van'assam_ will die" the warrior added bluntly.

 

 

The Heavenly King frowned when two soldiers approached and put him in handcuffs. He was forced to stand up while you were lifted in the arms of the warrior, now unconscious after you were treated.

 

 

 

"You are coming with us,  _Van'assyuo_. You need to answer some questions..."

 


	33. ◈ Bilal Kingdom ◈

 

The sound of music filled your ears, with the buzzing noise of a busy street added to it. People talking and laughing loudly, before footsteps echoed in the room where you were resting. You guessed the person must have closed a window because the sound was immediately muffled and tuned down. You blinked a few times, adjusting your eyes at the brightness of the room.

They met a sandy colored ceiling filled with red floral patterns above you, and they slowly wandered around the room. Three beds in total, if you also counted the one you were laid on. It was heavily decorated with a red carpet and large curtains that adorned the corners of the room. Few furniture were added also, with a golden crest encrusted in them : the shape of a turtle with a lily drawn in the center of its shell.

 

 

 

"You're finally awake,  _Van'assam_ " a deep and rich voice  resonated from your right.

 

 

 

You blinked, and directed your gaze at a tall and beautiful woman. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail, the curls falling wonderfully behind her back. Your eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as they traveled to observe every detail of her dark-skinned body, noticing the  _hard_ _abs_ she possessed. Years of training, that was for sure, and you guessed that she was some kind of warrior with the armor she was wearing. An amused glint passed in her orange eyes as you gulped heavily, and she opened her mouth to let out a chuckle.

 

 

 

"It's your first time in meeting a sand amazonian, huh?" the woman inquired, and you gazed at her in confusion.

 

"I'm sorry, but...Where am I?" you wondered.

 

"Welcome in Mona, the main town of Bilal Kingdom" she answered, hands folding on her hips.

 

"B-Bilal Kingdom?! We're already here?!" you exclaimed in awe, before your expression turned worried when you didn't see Coco. "W-Where's Coco-san? Have you seen him?"

 

"You mean the  _Van'assir_? He's currently in a cell until we figure out his intentions for coming here"

 

 

 

The warrior explained in details what happened at the Sacred Opal and the mission she was entrusted with. The bar was a business independent to the Bilal Kingdom, situated around 20 km from Mona. At first, it was believed they were a simple business delivering exotic drinks and giving shelter to the travelers hoping to reach the Bilal Kingdom the next day of their journey. The kingdom wasn't aware of the dangerous and shady trades going on, but they decided to investigate and take a closer look when they heard the rumor of a renowned group of bandits staying there: the Serpents Siblings.

Halil and Aqila had their own wanted posters in the city, and they were tracked down by the sand amazonian for years. Until to this day.

 

 

 

"It's thanks to you and that  _Van'assir_ that we found out their hideout, with the help of Talib" smiled the sand amazonian.

 

"Talib?..."

 

 

 

As if on cue, the Sun Fennec with the red fur and the blue eyes jumped on top of the woman's shoulder. He released an happy chirp, landing on the bed and dancing on the covers.

 

 

 

"He told me that you saved him from a Whitesand-Sandworm, you and the  _Van'assir_ " continued the warrior. "You have my deepest gratitude,  _Van'assam_ "

 

"So his name is Talib?" you mused, petting the creature's ears. "And you're his owner?"

 

"Talib is part of our army, surveying and tracking down his targets. And once he does, he alerts us with a call we can hear a thousand meters away from his position. He was tasked to find the Serpent Siblings, leading us to their hideout at the Sacred Opal"

 

"What about them? Are they also in a cell here?"

 

"No. They will be sent back in their country to be judged there. Else the Serpent Siblings would immediately get the death sentence. Using the red powder and the toxic spores of Gilamesh is a sacrilege in Bilal..." she frowned, scowling.

 

"The red powder..." you breathed, frowning too.

 

"But no do not fret over our problems. You are a guest here, after all" the woman smiled. "My name is Naboris, commander of the sand amazonian and the army of Bilal"

 

"Naboris" you tasted her name on your tongue, finding it enjoyable. "It's a pretty name. Mine is (y/n), and I'm a chef at Hotel Gourmet"

 

"Chef, huh? And what's bring you here to our city? A simple travel? I don't suppose so if you brought a  _Van'assir_ with you"

 

"What does it exactly mean? Van-something...?" you arched an eyebrow, causing Naboris to let out a musical laugh.

 

"Van'assir means ' _man of the outside_ ', just like Van'assam means ' _woman of the outside_ '..." the commander explained. "Because of our traditions, men are forbidden to enter Bilal unless they get the authorization of our old matriarch, Aisha the Fifth. That Van'assir was stubborn on leaving you in the city, so we had no choice but to imprison him..."

 

"O-Oh, he's my combo partner" you tried to explain nervously. "He came with me so we could learn a little bit more on the Music Chefs that are rumored to live here. You see, there might be a chance I'm one of them"

 

 

 

Naboris stared at you in silence, her mouth parted a bit in shock. You were thinking she wasn't believing you one bit before she stood up abruptly and marched to the door. Two female soldiers were standing behind, and she yelled orders at them in a language that you didn't recognize. They stared at each other in surprise, and then nodded at their commander. Naboris returned to your side as Tibal jumped on her shoulders once more, perching himself on them like a parrot:

 

 

 

"How much do you know about the Music Chefs?" she demanded carefully.

 

"Hm...Just that they originated here, and something about Food Music? Not much, really" you replied.

 

"I see...You'll have to meet the matriarch if you really wish to know more. The palace is close to the Chamber of Repose, where we are currently are. And we'll also get your friend, the Van'assir-..."

 

" _As'aluste!_ " interrupted a soldier that came into the room, saluting to Naboris with a hand over her chest. " _Commander, the Van'assir was moved to another location under the exigences of Dr. Inas-_ "

 

"Dr. Inas?!" barked angrily Naboris, her fangs poking out. "What did that fool do once again?! Don't tell me she wants to experiment on him?!"

 

"E-Experiment?!" you shrieked, remembering how Coco hated that kind of people. "We need to get him out of here, please!"

 

" _M'edre!!_ " the warrior cursed, bringing a hand on her forehead. "That  _Nav'assam_ really does everything she wants! Once she takes an interest, it's impossible to keep her away!"

 

 

 

Mona was a beautiful city with an incredible architecture. Naboris was excited to guide you and tell you much more on the history of Bilal after you put on much more normal clothes ([outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/38/f1/92/38f1928d41114325b5fc08833d411e14.jpg)). The city inspired themselves of the Moorish architecture, with several buildings that resembled mosques, fortifications, and many other edifices. Mona possessed a central market at the plaza, where you could buy food, clothes, and various useful tools that you could find daily. All citizens were women, just like the tourists you encountered.

As you visited the city, you were also on your way to the laboratory where all the magic of science happens there. From what you learned, Naboris described Dr. Inas as ' _an eccentric, but a notable genius_ ' that uncovered many mysteries in the world, even making an advance in technology. Still, she kept hammering into you that she was a weird and stubborn woman who could go days without sleep.

 

 

 

"She started at least 50 fires last year...and she's currently trying to break her best score" Naboris deadpanned.

 

"Yet, she sounds like an amazing person..." you sweatdropped.

 

"Wait until you meet her..."

 

 

 

You finally arrived at the private laboratory of Mona. It looked like a normal building in the shape of dome with a large tower at the side, until you got a closer look at it. Several burns marks could be found on the surface, and the soil around the area seems polluted. What kind of experiments did she exactly made here? There was a lot of commotion inside, and a shadow passed over Naboris's face as you got closer to the entrance, climbing the stairs that led to it.

If the outside was a mess, then the inside was something else. Dilapidated wasn't a close word to describe what was exactly the laboratory. Furniture in ruins, lots of broken tools laid randomly on the floor of the hallways, several holes in the walls...The list went on. The whole building was in disrepair.

 

 

 

" _So fascinating!_ " an enthusiastic and feminine voice echoed in a room at the end of the corridor.

 

" _And I'm telling you, those are wrong!_ " another, much more familiar voice spat back.

 

"Coco-san!" you yelled, running ahead with Naboris charging after you.

 

 

 

You burst through the doors, and gaped at the scene unfolding in front of you. A short woman with a white lab coat was standing on a ladder, her hands holding several measure tapes that she enrolled around Coco's waist, thighs and biceps. Said man looked beyond comfortable, glaring at the doctor, unnerved. He also looked tired, and you were a bit  _sad_ to see that he wasn't wearing the clothes they lent to him at the Sacred Opal. Instead, he was back to his normal all-black suit with the green bands.

Dr. Inas blinking owlishly, noticing your sudden appearance at the door with Naboris, who looked beyond pissed.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan!" cried out Coco in relief.

 

"Coco-san, I'm so glad to see you're okay!" you replied, smiling at him.

 

"Huh? Oh, is that the partner you spoke of earlier?" inquired Dr. Inas, tilting her head and letting her wavy black hair fall over her shoulders. 

 

"What are you doing with the prisoner,  _oyu'baka?!_ " Naboris showed her fist, gritting her sharp teeth at the scientist who simply grinned sheepishly. "You can't just barge into my business and do as you please! We were supposed to question him, not using that Van'assir as a guinea pig!"

 

"Please! I am not that old-fashioned!" scoffed Dr. Inas, dismissing Naboris with a wave of her hand. "I do not use my subjects of interest into guinea pigs! I simply...examine them"

 

"And what interest you so much about Coco-san to 'examine' him?" you narrowed your eyes at the scientist as you removed the measure tapes from your partner's body.

 

"Simply everything! A poisonous man is such an interesting concept!" she answered, walking up to her papers. "Let's see what I got from him for the moment..."

 

" _What do you mean 'for the moment'?!_ " you snapped in unison with the Heavenly King while Talib rolled his eyes, releasing a grunt.

 

"Height: 200 cm. Weight: 100 kg. Blood Type: A. Birthday: October 29th" Dr. Inas began to list to everyone's disbelief, and you were wondering how she exactly got all that in such a short matter of time. "Ooooh...A Scorpio! Shoe size: around 11.5 to 12 inches. You know what they say? Yes, it is true"

 

"INAS!!!!" roared Naboris while both you and Coco blushed profusely, avoiding to look at each other out of embarrassment.

 

"What? Hey, I wanted to take a look out of curiosity, but he didn't want to..." the woman pouted.

 

"AS IF HE WOULD ACCEPT!?" you yelled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You didn't have to hit me..."

 

"I wanted to smack some sense in you!"

 

 

 

Both Naboris and Dr. Inas were walking ahead of you, while you stayed behind with Coco. Your partner assured you that nothing drastic really happened, and the 'experiments' he went through were in fact several surveys to figure him out by the scientist. Hence how she found out about his zodiac sign and blood type, but it was still a surprise how she got the right answers accurately with only a sheet of paper with 10 questions.

You were currently on your way to the throne room to meet the matriarch, under the surveillance of the commander and the many soldiers that protected the palace. Dr. Inas tagged along since she wanted to ask something to their empress, to Naboris's exasperation. The doors of the throne room were pushed open by the guards, revealing behind a short old woman sitting on a golden seat. She reminded you a bit of Granny Setsu, with gray curls that were attached in a bun, held by a beautiful flower pin. Aisha the Fifth was decorated by many jewels on her weak and frail body, wearing a white robe with silver designs.

 

 

 

"My empress..." Naboris bowed as she stopped in front of the old woman. "I brought you forward two curious guests. Inquiring information about...the Music Chefs"

 

"Music Chefs...?" repeated the old lady, her small eyes barely opened or noticeable gazing at you. "I can see a chef...Yes....But nothing as close as someone who uses Food Music efficiently..."

 

"Pardon me for disturbing you routine, Empress Aisha. I-" you were cut when she lifted her wrinkly hand to stop you from talking any more.

 

"You're not the source of my disturbance, neither are you the solution..." the empress sighed, leaning back against her throne. "If you're searching for Music Chefs, then you are too late"

 

"Too...late?" you echoed, gazing at the old woman dumbfounded.

 

"May we know the reason why?" inquired Coco, advancing forward and taking a step closer to the empress.

 

"And I shall answer you, Van'assir. But first, you need to understand our current situation...You are a fortune teller, right?"

 

"Exactly. How would you know?"

 

"It's in your eyes, Van'assir" smiled Aisha the Fifth. "With just one look, I can tell everything about you...All of your skills, all of your mistakes, all of your regrets...Certainly you have noticed the state of my people with your advanced vision?"

 

"Yes. Their electromagnetic waves are distressed and worried. The young girls are falling sick much more this year, and no doctors can explain why. There's no longer any pregnancy, too. And the farms' resources are exhausted" said Coco, causing you to blink in surprise and shock.

 

 

 

You weren't aware of this at all. When you visited the city, everything seemed normal. Unless this is exactly the impression they wanted to leave on the tourists to keep them coming in. But of course your partner would catch on much sooner than you about the problems going on with this kingdom.

 

 

 

"I'm not asking of you much, but to just listen to an old lady rambling about her kingdom who once prospered" she demanded.

 

 

 

Bilal was built around 800 years ago, by an empress that led her people safely and avoided the dangers of the Taj Desert. Malika the First, adored by the sand amazonian. A woman with great beauty and kindness, a ruler like none others. It was said that she was guided to this sacred area by the help of legendary beasts: L'Arabesque and Asfiya.

 

 

 

"Asfiya was the partner of Malika the First, known as the Sanctuary Tortoise" told the old woman. "A type of Tortoasis that brought upon her back life and fertility. She's considered as a Goddess to our people, and the benefactor of our city"

 

 

 

The legend about Asfiya told that she could grant one heart's deepest wish in exchange of a pure act. She also gave the opportunity to the citizens to farm various resources for their needs, and granted the passage of a pure river they could drink from. Some women of Bilal who reach a certain age can enter motherhood by a blessing of the Sanctuary Tortoise, where must of the pregnancies come from. Always daughters, keeping alive the traditions of a city made for and by women.

 

 

 

"But as you stated, the last woman who ever got pregnant was 5 years ago..." Aisha the Fifth closed her eyes sadly, shocking you and Coco. "Our rations of food is short and we received no news from the Sun Fennecs we sent to investigate the Sanctuary Tortoise. And then came the problem with the red powder..."

 

"The spores of a Toxic Gilamesh" added Coco with furrowed brows.

 

"This epidemic surfaced only one year ago, when we noticed a change in the demeanor of our farms, the Tortoases. Few of them have left the region, while others died from the drug. Rumors circulated about witnesses who sighted a Toxic Gilamesh, a gila monster that came straight up from terrifying fairy tales we used to tell our children. An enemy and predator of Asfiya"

 

"So...You're saying that something happened to the Sanctuary Tortoise, Asfiya? She's still alive?" you wondered.

 

"A Tortoasis can live for a thousand of years. After the death of Malika, she traveled to the north of Taj Desert in a prosperous region. There, she made her home in a cavern where our primary river pass through to give us water. But right now...We're not even sure if she's still there..." said Naboris.

 

"What does this story has anything to do with the Music Chefs?"

 

"Music Chefs were another treasure of this city..." the empress lowered her eyes to her laps. " **...Until the day they disappeared without leaving a trace** "

 

 


	34. ◈ The Music Chefs ◈

 

"Music Chefs were another treasure of this city..." the empress lowered her eyes to her laps. " **...Until the day they disappeared without leaving a trace** "

 

"Disappeared without leaving a trace?" repeated Coco. "Still, my fortune told me we could still find some here..."

 

"...I was one of them" finally told Aisha, lifting her gaze to the Heavenly King. "Or at least, I know the basic of their skills and powers. My great grandmother was a Music Chef, telling me the tales of L'Arabesque each night before I went to bed"

 

 

 

L'Arabesque was a story told in ancient times, even before the making of this world as the legend goes. It often took the form of a large hummingbird, soaring the sky and leaving behind it a trail of stardust. Only a handful of people could hear the creature's majestic song, and they were called Music Chefs. Since most of the humming and chirping of the hummingbird was the song of a recipe itself. A harmonic ornamentation of life.

The Music Chefs followed the song of L'Arabesque in hopes of finding their full potential, most of them craving to find someone who they could cook for forever. Their long journey made them encounter the empress Malika the First, and all saw in her the omen they were waiting for. They built together the kingdom of Bilal with the sand amazonian as the song of L'Arabesque filled the air and burst with life.

 

 

 

"They come and go as they follow the song of L'Arabesque, but they were treasured by the sand amazonian" Aisha the Fifth smiled at the memory, before her expression turned sour. "Then...they couldn't hear the song anymore..."

 

 

 

The well-loved song of the hummingbird no longer filled the air of the city, and soon began an era of chaos among the Music Chefs. The dishes they prepared since the dawn of time didn't hold the same magic and harmony as they did before the disappearance of L'Arabesque. Left in their own misery and incomprehension.

 

 

 

"One after the other, they deliberately tried to seek some kind of hint on the whereabouts of L'Arabesque, including my great grandmother. But their efforts were in vain...The light in them faded along their dreams and hopes. If they couldn't hear the song they were destined to since their birth, then what was their goal for the rest of their life?" said the old woman.

 

"And...that's when they left?" you inquired, and the old woman nodded.

 

"Leaving nothing behind, as if they never existed. I don't even remember her telling me goodbye..." she continued solemnly, recalling her great grandmother.

 

"But what does L'Arabesque have do with their skills?"

 

"You can hear the song of the ingredients if you are touched and blessed by L'Arabesque. So that's why I'm a bit reserved on you pretending of being a Music Chef..." the empress explained, and you frowned at her.

 

"I'm not pretending; I am"

 

 

 

Everyone blinked in surprise at your blunt answer as you glared at the empress of the Bilal Kingdom. You weren't left shaken under her stare or judgment on you, nor did you believe everything she said just because she said she was 'one of them'. You could hear the song of the ingredients, you had Food Music. Naboris and Dr. Inas were a bit mortified as you stood your ground in front of their empress, knowing how scary she can be when mad or angry. Yet, the old woman seemed to look at you with a new light in her orange eyes:

 

 

 

"A Music Chef, huh?" the old woman hummed, bringing a hand under her chin. "...I guess there's only one way to find out. Did you hear about the Humming Tablets?"

 

"...Humming Tablets?"

 

"Part of our heritage, those stones are scattered around the city. Music Chefs could hear a song from them. There are eight in total. If you replicate the song they make, then maybe I'll tell you more...Only, if you prove that you truly possess Food Music..." she put emphasis on the last part, narrowing her eyes at you playfully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You sure surprised me there, Van'assam!" chuckled Naboris. "Standing in front of her with your back straight like a true sand amazonian!"

 

 

 

You nearly fell forward when she slapped your back, her strength never to be doubted as a warrior of the Bilal Kingdom. You thought she had dislocated your shoulders or vertebrae for a moment. Rubbing the part she hit painfully, you turned to her with a brow raised:

 

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

" _Van'as_  aren't usually allowed to live after talking back to Aisha the Fifth. Either they are imprisoned or executed..."

 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!" you panicked as Naboris turned to walk away.

 

"In any case, good luck with the Humming Tablets. I gave a map of the city to the Van'assir" the warrior told, glancing at you over her shoulder and smiling. "I must return to my duties...Perhaps we'll get to see each other at another time..."

 

"O-Okay. Thank you for everything!" you waved goodbye to her as the sand amazonian disappeared in the busy streets of Bilal.

 

 

 

Tibal followed closely after her, but not before sending a second look in your way and chirping cutely. You were finally left alone with the Heavenly King. When you turned to gaze at him, you immediately noticed how worn out he looked.

 

 

 

"Coco-san...When was the last time you slept?"

 

"Yes" he answered, causing you to sweatdrop. He certainly didn't hear your question. At all.

 

"You should probably lay down a bit. You could rest while I visit those Humming Tablets" you suggested, and Coco stared at you silently.

 

"...Are you sure? I'm not that tired-" the man began to say, and interrupted himself by yawning loudly. He blushed in embarrassment while you glared at him with a 'are-you-serious?' look. "Okay...Maybe I will rest. But promise me you won't get in trouble while I'm not here"

 

"I don't know what you mean..." you pouted, folding your hands behind your back as Coco simply smiled down softly at you.

 

"I trust then you won't act in a reckless manner?" he murmured, his hand brushing the crown of your hair.

  
"Of course!"

 

 

 

The closest stone tablet was situated outside Mona, next to abandoned ruins that Naboris described them as 'haunted', and no sand amazonian wanted to get too close to them. A place children made bet among themselves who would visit this area at night, and was the prime site where most of their horror stories were written about. When you arrived there, the first thing you noticed was the marble pillar in the center of those ruins. The Humming Tablet had the shape of an asscher, and looked like more of a giant gemstone than a stone tablet.

Characters and marks were engraved in it, painted with a yellow color to be more readable. The impression it gave you at first was an astounding feeling of nostalgia and remembrance. As if you it wasn't the first time you saw that tablet. You knelt down in front of the pillar, and closed your eyes as you concentrated to listen the song of the Humming Tablet. Faint, almost inaudible. But there was something coming out of there. Air that seems to breathe notes.

You began to hum the tune at the same time as the tablet did, doing your best to follow its directions. The second time, you wrote down the notes as it went on and on.

 

 

 

"The more I read them, the more confused I get...What is this melody trying to tell me?" you furrowed your brows at the paper.

 

 

 

It was the same for the others: a song fragmented in numerous parts. Yet, they all told a different story. Still, you noted all the melodies on the same sheet of paper. Maybe Aisha the Fifth could tell you a little bit more, or even give you a hint. When you returned into the city, you were shocked to see a mob of women surrounding the plaza. As you pushed through the crowd of people, you quickly noticed the form of Dr. Inas hunched over a little girl's body.

Said child was panting heavily, laid on her back as red marks covered her skin. Her eyes were puffy, sniffing and crying. The scientist was yelling in her native tongue as soldiers brushed past the citizens to get to her.

 

 

 

"Another one..." cursed Inas under her breath as the sand amazonian warriors brought the girl with them. "Until we find the source, it's hard to prevent more cases!"

 

"Is it...an illness?" you questioned, watching the child in worry for her safety.

 

"If it isn't about them being underweight, another problem hits those poor children" Dr. Inas continued with a huff, folding her hands on her hips. "She's the tenth one I need to treat quickly. And Aisha the Fifth isn't doing anything!"

 

"..."

 

 

 

You felt hopeless as you watched the doctor retreat away, heading to the same direction the warriors brought the little girl to. You brought a hand over your chest, before clenching it as you were filled with a newfound determination. You will find a way to help this kingdom, no matter what the empress says.

The old woman was all alone in the throne room the next time you met her. The empress was gazing at her kingdom from the huge window that gave a beautiful view. You clutched the paper close to you as you walked up to her.

 

 

 

"Empress-" you started, but you stopped when she began to hum. You recognized the melody right away, and continued the humming with what followed after.

 

"...The last time I heard this melody, my great grandmother was tucking me to bed..." she said. "It was the night before she left. I cannot hear the Humming Tablets, but I will always remember this song as her last memento"

 

"Empress Aisha...I wish to help your people" you told after a short pause. "I feel like I have to, after seeing what's really happening. Even though I came here only to get information on the Music Chefs, it seems like to me it's much more than that. I was brought here"

 

"...If that's what you deeply want, I cannot stop you. Fate will do it. Because if the problem is what I think it is, then there's no hope for my people"

 

"Asfiya, the Sanctuary Tortoise. Right? She's the main benefactor of your country, and since the day you receive no news from her, everything here..."

 

"It's a possibility. But someone will have to see for herself..." the old woman continued, her orange eyes side-gazing at you. "However, it's beyond dangerous to go in such a hostile environment. You certainly have heard of this creature: the Toxic Gilamesh"

 

"Yes. I was under the influence of its toxic spores once..." you nodded. "It has hypnotic properties"

 

"Not only hypnotic properties. Gilamesh is a large gila monster and the clear opposite of Asfiya...He allows his targets to succumb to their darkest desires if exposed to him, and the red powder he exhales as a drugging effect that can paralyze his preys. I can't possibility ask you such a deadly request"

 

"You're not asking me, I would do it either way" you shook your head with a smile, shocking the empress who blinked back in surprise at you. "I want to help this kingdom, I didn't lie about that or pretended to be concerned. I'm beyond sure I can do it...But not alone"

 

"...Hm. Inas was currently working on an equipment that prevented to breathe polluted air, and the blue vial made with tears of a Royal Coyote. Those beasts are supposed to be immunized against Toxic Gilamesh, and their components can heal anyone who was put under his influence if the spores haven't attacked the brain"

 

"With that and the equipment Dr. Inas-san has fabricated, I could head to the Sanctuary Tortoise without any problem! All I need to know now is how I can reach her cave" you stated.

 

"If you follow the river, you'll eventually stumble on it, called the Arroyo Sand Cave. A watercourse constantly flow in those caverns, and always aliments the river that pass our city"

 

"Follow the river, got it!" you nodded in enthusiasm, before you quickly turned on your heels to run to the exit.

 

"Chef (y/n)!" the old woman stopped you midway through the doors, and you sent a look at her: "...If it's true that you are a Music Chef, then I hope L'Arabesque is still among us and will guide you in your travels. Please, have a safe journey and may Asfiya's protection shine upon you..."

 

"Aye!" you nodded, more than determined to help the sand amazonian.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a miracle that you didn't turn the whole place upside-down when you first arrived here and witnessed the sight of Coco surrounded by a mob of women who were at least two heads taller than him. You should already be used to it, considering the number of times the poor man was crowded by his biggest fangirls that were  ~~unfortunately~~  his clients at the fortune telling shop he held back home. But who could blame the curiosity of the sand amazonian who never met such a fine specimen before? Eyes filled with curiosity as they patted his biceps or his head, taking a closer look at how he took care of his body and such.

~~No you weren't jealous.~~  You gaped, feeling exasperated when you caught sight of Dr. Inas trying to measure the Heavenly King's limbs. Again.

 

 

 

"INAS-SAN!!" you shouted angrily, and the scientist nearly dropped all her tools at the sound of your voice.

 

"By the name of Asfiya! What's with everyone yelling my name today?" the short woman huffed. "Naboris was already too much, but now..."

 

"LEAVE COCO-SAN ALONE ALREADY!"

 

"Say, Van'assir...Are all the Van'assames that possessive with their Van'assirs or are you a special case?" Dr. Inas demanded to Coco, who blushed in embarrassment. "Can I kiss you? It's for science"

 

"Well, you would die if you did" the Gentleman suddenly grinned with his eyes closed, causing the doctor to let out a shout of pure awe.

 

"Because of the poison?! A kiss of death?! F-A-S-C-I-N-A-T-I-N-G~"

 

"Enough already!" you spat, standing between her and your partner. "Get too close again and I will pummel you with my hammer!"

 

"Van'assames possess hammers?! F-A-S-C-I-N-A-T-I-N-G~"

 

" _What the hell are you doing, you damn Nav'assam?!_ " Naboris suddenly barked when she entered the inn, glaring accusingly at Dr. Inas who lifted her arms in surrender.

 

"Experimenting, what else? Besides, you're the one who made me wait here...So I found something to pass the time!"

 

"Did you bring what I asked for at least?" the warrior narrowed her eyes at the woman.

 

"Of course! Who do you think I am? Stupid?" replied Dr. Inas as she handed to the sand amazonian a sack.

 

"That and many other things"

 

"How cruel, Naboubou-chan! Saying that when we don't even know if you will come back with the Van'assam and the Van'assir!" Inas faked tears, making you blink as you gazed back at Naboris.

 

"Naboris-san...You're coming with us?" you inquired.

 

"Talib and I will be your guides. Even if you follow the river, you don't know the potential dangers that lurk there and inside the cave. Thus I'm coming with you and the Van'assir" replied the warrior with a wink.

 

"And you know what they say? The more the merrier!" Inas grinned, enrolling an arm around Naboris's waist who glared down at her, pissed. "Now, Naboubou-chan...About your payment..."

 

"Don't call me like that ever again!" she snarled.

 


	35. ◈ Arroyo Sand Cave ◈

 

"We aren't using Reservoir Camels?" was the first thing you asked when Naboris came back with two Sand Seals.

 

"From that point, the white sand is too deep to walk on normally. We're about to enter the natural habitat of Tortoases after all, so imagine this region as a large quicksand" the warrior told you.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**SAND SEAL (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 20**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

Like the Reservoir Camels, Sand Seals can be domesticated to serve as loyal steeds through the harsh desert of Taj. They were mainly used in Bilal, for those who lived or farmed on the Tortoases they could travel between them to the city of Mona. Attached to a sled, they can make short trips for the humans with only two on it at a time. And what you will primarily use to reach the cave where the Sanctuary Tortoise lives.

Though, you noticed that Naboris didn't have any sled to her seal, and she was actually bare feet as she held the reigns of the beast. She yelled something, and the Sand Seals tugged the ropes forward as they dived into the sand, pulling the warrior and your sled. Both you and Coco let out shouts of surprise as you stumbled backward by the sudden pull, clutching tightly to not let go.

It was rather awkward in directing the wild beast, unlike the sand amazonian who graciously glided across the dunes without even showing a sign of discomfort. She was standing proudly and upright with her back straight as her Sand Seal led her to where she wished for.

 

 

 

"Oi! There's a Tortoasis right over there!" Naboris yelled over her shoulder, pointing to her left.

 

 

 

Your gaze followed, and you caught sight of a giant turtle resting in the sand, all four legs hidden while its shell was covered by a few layers of the white granular substance. On top of it, there was also a small house that looked exactly the same as the ones you could find in Mona, with the shell adorning a few exotic plants and palm trees.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**TORTOASIS (REPTILE) CAPTURE LEVEL - 45**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

As you got closer to it, the tortoise opened one single eye, glaring at your group. Sensing that you were no threat, it went back to sleep with a deep grunt, neck shifting as it laid its head down back in the sand.

 

 

 

"An average Tortoasis can live up to 800 years!" told Naboris, and you whistled in amazement at this information. "Usually, we have to tame them when they are babies to plant a farm or a business. While they are pacifists, Tortoases are a force to be reckoned with when they defend their territories. To push back our enemies, we used them as fortresses and also a way to send flying the invaders who got too close with us"

 

"Aren't they slow, though?" you wondered.

 

"Oh, they are pretty fast for their sizes!" grinned the warrior, motioning to Tibal.

 

 

 

The Sun Fennec released his alarming scream, causing you and Coco to block the sound with your hands on your ears, cringing at the loudness of it. Immediately, he got a reaction from the Tortoasis who suddenly duck its head back inside its shell and...began to roll in a circular motion?!

The shell extended to cover the house and the oasis it was holding on top of its shoulders, before rolling away from the potential danger.

 

 

 

"S-SO FAST?!" you exclaimed, eyes bulging out as the Tortoasis disappeared at the horizon, leaving a trail of dust behind it.

 

 

 

Coco couldn't help but release a laugh that warmed up your heart as you heard it. It was late in the afternoon as you continued to follow the river, sticking close to it. Your group made a stop so you could rest and eat a little something that you made with the fishes Naboris and the Heavenly King from the river. You only set a camp when night came, the warrior stating that it would be too dangerous even with the help of Tibal.

 

 

 

"Naboris-san...Could you teach me some words in your language?" you wondered as you sat by the fire, the sand amazonian standing across from you.

 

"You want to learn Bilanen?" the woman raised a brow, surprised of your request. "I'm not the best teacher around here, but I guess I can teach you the basics..."

 

 

 

Bilanen contains only 15 letters and characters in its language, using the sounds to make a picture. Just like you were taught earlier,  _Van'assam_  meant 'w _oman from the outside'._

 

_Van' = a picture that surrounds the outside, out of here, etc._

_Nav' = a picture that surrounds the inside, in of here, etc._

_as = a picture of men, persons, humans_

_sam(es) = a picture of female(s), woman/women_

_sir(s) = a picture of male(s), man/men_

_M'edre = a picture of rubbish, shit, etc._

_o'yu = a picture of your own, you_

_baka = stupid, idiot_

 

This certainly took your interest and made you spend some time instead of doing nothing and twirling your fingers while waiting for the sun to come out. She also gave you lessons on how to act like a 'true sand amazonian', which consisted of few exercises for the lower abs. Enough to knock you out completely, and it was only just a warm-up for her.

After taking care of you, Coco lied you down on a blanket inside the tent as you snored quietly. He smiled at your sleeping face, bidding a good night of sleep quietly. When the man came back to put out the fire, Naboris was giving him a knowing look.

 

 

 

"Van'assir...Your name is Coco, right?"

 

"Exact. Is there something wrong?" he replied.

 

"That girl...Do you by any chance fancy her?" the sand amazonian asked bluntly, but received only silence from the Heavenly King's side as an answer. "I do not understand totally the courtship of you, Van'as, but I can tell you're...'fooling' around"

 

"Fooling around?" Coco raised an amused brow. "You're right. You do not understand the courtship of the people from the outside"

 

"What I mean to say is that you should stop playing with her heart. It's obvious just the way she stares at you like you're the world to her...and you do the same in her way. Without taking any steps further. And this, will become a problem. Perhaps not now, not tomorrow, but soon"

 

"...It's not as simple as just saying 'yes' or 'no' " the fortune teller sighed, closing his eyes.

 

"Then what's keeping you from going forward?"

 

"...My own body. I am a poisonous man. Such an union is simply impossible. Even if I gave a shot, there's 80% of chance that she'll die in the first year"

 

"M'edre...You're a pretty gloomy Van'assir" sighed Naboris, before she grinned. "Still, there's 20% left"

 

 

 

The next day, as you continued to follow the river on the sleds directed by the Sand Seals, you saw a mountain in the distance where it passed through an entrance that resembled a bridge. When you reached the base of the mountain, Naboris released the Sand Seals who disappeared in the sand.

 

 

 

"They will wait for us underground, so they won't be targeted by the wild beasts who roam around here...If there's any..." Naboris frowned at the last part.

 

"It looks so dark inside..." you squinted your eyes at the entrance of the cave. "We didn't bring any lantern with us, didn't we?"

 

 

 

The bark of Tibal caught your attention, and the fennec fox strolled ahead of your group. The lights on his tail would serve as your own lantern. Stepping inside, Coco didn't really need the help of the Sun Fennec since he had his vision, and the sand amazonian seemed to be well acquainted with the path to follow in the Arroyo Sand Cave. The rocks were blue in color, the ground mostly covered by the white sand.

Small crabs quickly hid when you passed by, and various reptiles like lizards or snakes squeezed themselves in the cracked walls to disappear.

 

 

 

"Asfiya should be at the very end of this watercourse..." told Naboris.

 

"Say, do you smell something weird?" you inquired as you made a sudden stop. Your comrades did the same, sniffing the air.

 

"Hm...Whatever it is, it's definitely rotten" a disgusted expression reflected on the warrior's face while Coco hummed in confusion.

  
"The electromagnetic waves...They are faint, yet everywhere" he blinked, before his face turned into one of horror. "(y/n)-chan!-"

 

 

 

He didn't have the time to warn you that the ground under your feet collapsed, creating a gigantic slide of sand and rocks. You screamed as you fell through it along with Tibal, the whole room rumbling and turning as if there was an earthquake. You did your best to keep your head out of the sand, but the levels were rising at a fast pace. You fell further down into the cave, diving head first into cold water.

Resurfacing, you let out a huge cough while you got your bearings in this new situation and place. You caught sight of the Sun Fennec struggling in the water, and you realized in horror that he didn't know how to swim. You reached the creature in long strides as you moved in the small lake, clutching Tibal to your chest who didn't hesitate for one second. You helped him to reach the bank of sand on the other side, the fennec fox shaking to rid himself of the water soaking him to the bones.

 

 

 

"Well, what a way to start..." you huffed, pushing your wet locks out of your face. Tibal began to whine as his ears pulled back behind his head, and you tried to comfort him: "Don't worry! I'm sure we'll-..."

 

 

 

You noted how the Sun Fennec wasn't directly looking at you, but at something from behind. You slowly turned your head, and gaped as a large shadow hovered the two of you. Head shaped like an oval with a coconut sprouting from the top, the enormous reptile glared at you with its yellow eyes.

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**COCODILE (REPTILE) CAPTURE LEVEL - 57**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

You knew you should have wrote your will before coming here as the Cocodile showed its large teeth in a feral grin. You yelled at Tibal to get out of the way before you rolled on your side to avoid the wild beast who snapped its jaw in your direction. Running, you didn't know where to go as the creature began to chase you down. The Sun Fennec took refuge on a rock formation, and you thought about doing the same thing when it suddenly turned around to swing its tail at you. The tip grazed your legs, enough to send you stumbling forward as you fell on your knees. 

 

 

 

" ** _Oi! Over there, you big reptile!_** "

 

 

 

You blinked when Naboris appeared above the Cocodile with her two sabers swung above her head. The red haired woman slammed her weapons inside the scales of the crocodile, finding the exact spot where she can pierce its skin. The beast roared, back arching while the sand amazonian bounced off to land next to you. Blades dragging into the sand, her orange eyes gazed at you:

 

 

 

"Are you okay, Chef (y/n)?" she inquired, and you nodded at her breathlessly.

 

"A-Aye...."

 

"Alright then...Time to make some minced meat with this beast" the warrior smirked at the furious Cocodile.

 

 

She twirled her sabers around her in an exotic dance, charging at the crocodile without showing any sign of fear or hesitation. Naboris side-stepped each time it aimed to hit her with its tail, jumping on top of the beast's back once more. Slicing the scales off, the sand amazonian impaled the Cocodile and dragged the blades all the way down to the tip of its tail, opening its body in half.

Rolling on the side, Naboris avoided the white substance coming out of the Cocodile's body like a fountain. It released its last cry before falling dead on the ground, turning into a pool of coconut milk. The only thing left of the Cocodile was the coconut itself who was once perched on top of its head.

 

 

 

"Cocodile's milk has amazing healing and rejuvenating factors on the skin. I'm sure Sunny-san would like some..." you said as you approached the pool. "Thank you for saving me, Naboris-san. But where is Coco-san?..."

 

"We were separated, unfortunately..." frowned Naboris, sheathing back her sabers. "After you fell, the ceiling collapsed in turn, blocking the exit and me from continuing on the path. Coco'assir was the only one fast enough to react, and I had no choice but to follow the slide until I reached you"

 

"So...How will we get out of here?" you spoke in worry as you gathered the milk inside your Gourmet Case. "Can we even find our way back and Coco-san?"

 

"There's various entrances to this cave, so we don't have to worry about that part...We should move on, and eventually we'll find your partner. We can go back right on the path by climbing there"

 

 

 

She pointed to an opening where there was a waterfall, along with a makeshift staircase made of pillars in front of it. However, before you headed there, the warrior stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

 

 

 

"I didn't have the time to give it to the Van'assir, but you should wear this mask" said Naboris, handing over to you a strange fashioned object that blocked the nose and mouth from inhaling toxic odors. "If we are to face the Toxic Gilamesh...We won't be able to without them..."

 

"Thank you..." you murmured, putting on the mask.

 

"While it wasn't tested yet, I trust deeply Inas even if she's an idiot..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Climbing that staircase ended up almost in you dying a couple of times. Those stairs were wet from the droplets of water that fell on them from the waterfall, and the second step you put your foot onto, you nearly slipped there and here. If it wasn't of Naboris or Tibal catching you in time, you'll be dead. After that was a long hallway filled with randoms shortcuts and dead ends that didn't make any sense.

Naboris thought it was because of the sudden earthquake the cave ended up like this. But as long as you followed the flow of the watercourse, you wouldn't get yourself lost. That is until you met another dead end, and this time there was no way to continue on.

 

 

 

"We'll have to crawl into that hole..." sighed the sand amazonian, gazing at the small gap into the wall.

 

"I don't think I even fit..." you sweatdropped.

 

"Hm...I got an idea. Tibal!" she signed to the fennec to approach. "Use that skill of yours..."

 

 

 

The Sun Fennec nodded and approached the hole. Every hair of his fur stood up as he released the alarming cry, before rolling inside the gap in a ball. The scream echoed through the tunnel, and you watched in amazement as the size of the hole suddenly stretched under the digging and rolling of the fennec.

 

 

 

"While digging, Tibal also tests the strength of the tunnel if it's safe to crawl into. As long as he kept on the alarm, then we can be sure that's steady"

 

"And we will be able to crawl into that hole?!"

 

"Aye!"

 

 

 

Once the Sun Fennec was done with his digging, Naboris went ahead first to make sure it was completely safe to go into. There was a long minute of silence, before you heard her from the other side of the wall telling it was okay. Inhaling sharply, you took your courage in both hands and crawled inside the tunnel. You felt a bit claustrophobic in this confined place, and you were praying to every god of the Gourmet World that it wouldn't collapse on you right in the middle.

You didn't want to get buried that soon. On the other side, you found yourself in a wide room filled with water and mountains of sand stretching in every corner. Your eyes traveled and examined it in wonder, lips parting in astonishment by the sheer beauty of it.

 

 

 

"Over there! It's her!" Naboris suddenly exclaimed happily, and you followed her gaze.

 

 

 

It was another Tortoasis, but slightly different than the one you encountered in the desert. From the ruins on her shell flowed a pearly white river that cascaded down in the pool that surrounded her whole frame. Many design were tattooed on her skin, the same color displayed by any opal gemstone. The bluest of eyes were staring right at you, and your whole mind went blank for a moment.

This was the impression it left you, gazing at Asfiya, the Sanctuary Tortoise ([Sanctuary Tortoise](http://www.wallpaperstalk.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/ainqG5zHi.jpg)).

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**SANCTUARY TORTOISE (REPTILE) CAPTURE LEVEL - ??**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

No words were exchanged between you and Naboris, as you continued to stare at the splendor of this majestuous creature who brought with her life and prosperity. You finally noticed also the top of the tortoise's head, with the horns forming what looked like a crown. Really befitting to her status and majesty. Unfortunately, there was a small detail and flaw that bugged you: the distorting melody around her.

 

 

 

"She's..." you whispered, eyes widening in bewilderment. "She's dying..."

 

"What?! What do you mean?!" demanded Naboris, her expression becoming agitated at your words.

 

"There's...There's something under her..." you finally responded shakily.

 

 

 

Right where her belly was situated, a dark form in the water was lurking. It shifted rapidly, causing the Sanctuary Tortoise to stir and release another rumble that shook the whole place. The lake and pool she was submerged in became scarlet, the blue eyes of the tortoise starting to close by themselves. Naboris gritted her teeth as she pulled out her sabers, while Tibal let out a menacing growl.

The shadow moved out from under the Sanctuary Tortoise's belly, and made its way to the surface. The first thing you saw were the enormous plates that rounded down the beast's back. Rows and rows of teeth stretching from the mouth of the reptile to the middle of its body, with a forked tongue hissing out. The beast possessed many holes to its sides where a familiar red granular substance was pouring out of them. Red powder.

 

 

 

"T-This is...?!" Naboris's eyes widened like saucers.

 

"A Toxic Gilamesh?!" you finished, equally horrified by this discovery.

 

 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**TOXIC GILAMESH (REPTILE) CAPTURE LEVEL - ??**

**([Toxic Gilamesh](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/f9/5f/e9f95f2d156440323c6c014d2200dc85.jpg))**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

 

 


	36. ◈ Gilamesh ◈

 

"That can't be it!" Naboris shook her head as she glared at the Toxic Gilamesh. "This form doesn't match at all the description in the tales that old fart used to tell me!"

 

"B-But...This is a Toxic Gilamesh, r-right?!" you stammered, eyeing the warrior from the side. "There is red powder coming from it!"

 

 

 

The gila monster's heavy footsteps echoed all around the room as it walked closer to you. The dark and intimidating eyes of the beasts stared at you and you quickly adverted your own from doing the same with it. You felt that if you gazed into those empty orbs, your soul would be snatched by them. Its attention was now all on you two. Naboris charged at the beast with a war shout, making the first move before Gilamesh could. The gila monster roared in turn and lifted one limb in her direction, swatting her like she was a mere fly.

This created a storm of dust that pushed you backward and a few levels down, on a lonely platform among the lake. You landed on the hard surface with a grunt of pain, rubbing the tender spot behind your head. As you used your hands as leverage to stand up, they hit a broken bottle that rolled closer to you.

 

 

 

"What...is this?" you murmured in confusion, taking a closer look at the bottle.

 

 

 

The insignia on it wasn't readable, and impossible to know what it contained before it was broken. You looked back at the sand amazonian who was battling against Gilamesh, her moves looking more like a dance than actual fighting. She easily dodged the fast attacks of the gila monster, but every time it managed to hit her at the last second when her mind began to be preoccupied by random thoughts.

You blinked when you heard a faint sound to your right, and you stared in this direction to see the Sanctuary Tortoise who was staring at you directly. Her head lolled a bit, before mentioning downward. Doing as told, you thought you saw something glowing in the water close to the shore next to her. A round form with a shape similar to-

 

 

"An egg?!" you exclaimed out loud. 

 

 

You plunged inside the lake and swam to the shore to examine the egg closer. It was definitely a Tortoasis's, with the size and all, and the soft look the Sanctuary Tortoise was giving to it was enough to tell you it was hers. You couldn't help but let your hands caress the shell, surprised at the warmth escaping from it. You felt something moving inside, and you smiled, forgetting totally about the Toxic Gilamesh.

 

 

 

"You were waiting for this day... weren't you?" you asked, gazing at the Sanctuary Tortoise. "Ever since you arrived here"

 

 

 

The egg cracked under your fingertips, the head of a baby tortoise poking out and releasing a small chirp. Your heart throbbed at the sight of this new life being born, but under those circumstances? You helped the child out of the egg as it dragged itself on the shore, cooing and sighing. The Sanctuary Tortoise brought her head close to the baby, even though she was deeply injured by the Toxic Gilamesh. They nuzzled their noses together as the blue eyes of Asfiya closed for the final time. The baby seemed confused, not understanding why its mother wasn't moving any more.

 

 

 

"Poor you...At least you shared one moment together" you gazed sadly at the baby tortoise.

 

 

 

Naboris's scream brought you back in the present as you saw her being flung around by the Toxic Gilamesh. The sand amazonian's limp form fell on the ground, just a few feet away from you. About to go to her aid, you froze when Gilamesh landed just in front of the warrior, snarling and gritting its teeth at you. It was gazing at the baby tortoise, finding a bit of drool at the corner of its mouth.

You enveloped the tortoise in your embrace, glaring darkly at Gilamesh:

 

 

 

"I won't let you eat this baby, you monster!" you cried.

 

 

 

You closed your eyes as you shielded the child from Gilamesh's next attack. However, it never came as you were lifted in someone's arms along with the small beast. You lifted your head up and opened your eyes to see the smiling face of Coco, relief filling you.

 

 

 

"I thought I told you to not be reckless?" he raised a single brow, earning a chuckle from you.

 

"Sorry, Coco-san. The Sanctuary Tortoise's child needed my help" you said, motioning to the tortoise gathered in your arms.

 

 

 

The Heavenly King laid you down back on your feet at a safe distance from the Toxic Gilamesh. However, when Coco took a second look to see if you were injured somewhere, his eyes widened at the dark shadow looming above you. The shadow of death. You were confused at the way he was looking at you, as if he was seeing a ghost. His mouth parted, about to form words, but nothing came out. You saw his eyes darken, body flinching as his brown orbs had a red hue in them.

 

 

 

" _C-Chef (y/n)! The spores of Gilamesh!_ " stuttered weakly Naboris from where she lying down. " _Coco'assir isn't wearing the mask and is exposed to it!_ "

 

 

 

At her words, your mind went blank as your body filled with dread. That's when you remember what the empress told about the victims that fell under the spell of the Toxic Gilamesh.

**He allows his targets to succumb to their darkest desires if exposed to him.**

You were about to call Coco's name, but sweated at the expression he was making. A sadistic smirk plastered on his face as he removed the green bands around his wrists, the skin turning a purple color. You released the baby tortoise as you sensed the danger from your partner, and for the first time in forever, you didn't feel safe at all around him. You shook your head wildly, taking a few steps back as you brought your hands up in a stopping motion.

 

 

 

"C-C-Coco-san! P-Please..." you stammered, bullets of sweat rolling down from your forehead.

 

 

 

The Toxic Gilamesh didn't intervene between you and the Heavenly King, and instead turned its attention on the baby tortoise. This made you panic since you couldn't reach the child without passing by the hypnotized Coco. You cried out in surprise when his hand filled with poison shot forward, aiming at any part of your body to paralyze you. You dodged the attack and fell on the ground as the male caged you there by pinning you down with his weight. 

You closed your eyes tightly, feeling his breath fanning over your collarbone, poisoned fingertips dragging all over your cheeks. Your scream was silent when Coco suddenly bit your neck, digging his pelvis deeply into yours, his back arching. It wasn't painful, strangely, but it left you with a weird feeling. Your hand clutched the hair that wasn't covered by his turban:

 

 

 

"L-Let go! T-The b-baby!-" you tried to shout as Gilamesh got closer to it.

 

 

 

The Heavenly King was suddenly removed from you by Naboris, who used the back of her blades to push him off. The fortune teller narrowed his eyes at the warrior, passing one finger on his lips to remove the bit of poison that was still there. You clutched the bite, seeing blood leaking out of the wound he inflicted on you.

 

 

 

"He needs the antidote and the mask!" breathed harshly Naboris, taking a defensive stance. "I have them on me, so let me take care of this!"

 

"O-Okay, Naboris-san! Please, be careful!" you said shakily.

 

"Gilamesh's weak spot is on its stomach, where it isn't covered by the scales or the plates...If we can find a way to turn it upside-down, we might have a chance in beating that monster!"

 

 

 

 

The sand amazonian nodded at you, before she began to fight against Coco. She knew that she needed to keep her distances because of his poison. However, she quickly realized that his attention wasn't fixed on her, but right at you, leaving the woman puzzled. Shaking her head, she took this moment of distraction to strike. You, on the other hand, ran after Gilamesh and pulled out your hammer. Said beast was now standing in front of the baby tortoise, revealing the several rows of sharp teeth.

With a snarl, you slammed your weapon on top of its head. The gila monster growled at the sudden hit, its snake eyes turning to glare at you furiously. Wasting no time, you swung the hammer once more to hit the side of its head, flinging the wild beast away from the baby tortoise.

 

 

 

"I told you I wouldn't let you eat Asfiya's baby!" you yelled, threatening the gila monster with your hammer.

 

 

 

Your face paled when it suddenly stood on its two back legs, and released a booming roar that would make Zebra proud. Giggling nervously, you quickly retreated back as the Toxic Gilamesh began to chase you down. Your screams echoed as you ran back and forth in the room with the giant reptile behind you. On the other side, Naboris jumped back as Coco's body engulfed in a poison armor. Her sabers clashed with his own sword, and the warrior became overwhelmed by the man's strength.

 

 

 

"Y-You...don't you think it's time to wake up?!" the sand amazonian spat, tilting her head in your direction. "Your partner needs your help!"

 

" ** _..._** "

 

 

Coco's eyes wandered from Naboris's form to you, darkening even more and lowered his guard. His attention elsewhere for the moment and the poisonous armor down, the commander ran ahead and pulled out from her pockets the blue vial. The Heavenly King grunted when Naboris elbowed him and used her height advantage to pin down the man. Wasting no time, she forced the liquid containing the tears of a Royal Coyote into his mouth, and put on last the mask.

You took refuge in a complex rock formation behind pillars, which stopped the Toxic Gilamesh in its chase. This didn't mean though the gila monster didn't try to catch you with its long and forked tongue. You pressed yourself into the wall, sweating each time the appendage aimed to sweep you off in its mouth. Suddenly, Gilamesh's attention was caught by Tibal, who was standing on a platform above the place you were hiding in.

The reptile started to climb the rock formation while you crawled out of your hole. Hammer growing in sizes, you swung it one last time to hit it on the tail. Gilamesh growled as its back arched, sending it falling on the ground. It revealed its soft stomach, with a red spot that looked sensitive right in the middle. You deadpanned when you heard a ferocious cry behind you, before watching as Naboris charged at Gilamesh with her sabers above her head.

The sand amazonian leaped in the air, and brought down her weapons directly on the red spot. The gila monster froze up, its snake eyes widening and a shrill scream escaping from its mouth. Naboris kept stabbing Gilamesh, leaving her breathless at the end of the fight when you stopped her, stating that it was dead.

 

 

 

"M'edre...That piss of-...!" cursed Naboris, throwing her sabers aside. She sat down on the ground, removing the blood she got on herself.

 

"....I'm sorry for the Sanctuary Tortoise.." you spoke sadly.

 

"...Asfiya deserved better. Not this...this...Not this end!" the warrior brought a hand over her forehead. "What are we going to say to the empress?! To my people?! Gilamesh has polluted those waters, and I'm sure more cases just like that little girl will happen to the rest of the city!"

 

 

 

You knew she was stopping herself from crying, with her pride as a warrior to show no tears. But, she was still human, sand amazonian or not. There was a nudge against your leg, and you looked down to see the baby tortoise. Its blue eyes blinked up at you, looking lost.

 

 

 

"No...It's not the end for your people!" you said, kneeling down next to the baby tortoise. "This is Asfiya's child! Her legacy that she left for Bilal, knowing that her days were counted! That Toxic Gilamesh wasn't the one who killed her!"

 

"Even if it's the case, the baby won't survive" Naboris shook her head. "He didn't receive any milk from his mother, and the Sanctuary Tortoise ate only special ingredients that are even unknown to us and the empress..."

 

"...And I say it won't end like this!" you retorted, shocking the warrior. "I will find a way! I won't let this baby die! I just...I just need a hint! A small piece of information about Asfiya even if it seems useless!..."

 

 

 

You heard Coco's grunt as his consciousness returned, and you quickly knelt down by his side while you helped him sat up. The Heavenly King blinked a few times, before his eyes widened in panic as he grabbed your shoulders:

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! Did I-?!" the fortune teller stumbled in his words.

 

"It's fine, Coco-san" you reassured with a smile. "You didn't hurt me in-!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

You couldn't finish your sentence that your whole body became numb, and you coughed out blood. Your partner quickly laid you down on the ground as he hovered your form, his expression beyond horrified while Naboris and Tibal stood aside, not knowing what to do.

 

 

 

"I poisoned her..." Coco growled, seeing the bite mark next to your neck. "I let my guard down and..."

 

"Now it's not the time, Van'assir!" Naboris slapped the back of his head. "She needs to be treated immediately!"

 

"It's a fatal poison. Even if I try to remove it, it entered too far in her systems..." the Heavenly King closed his eyes tightly, feeling powerless in this situation.

 

"Oi, o'yu baka! Stop mopping around like a weakling and help me to get her out of here! Inas can do something! Seriously, being her partner I thought you would turn the whole world upside-down for her!" Naboris snapped, hitting his head once more. "Us Nav'assam and Van'assam really need to do everything around here!"

 

 

 

Coco stared at you one last time as your consciousness faded away. You blinked once, and you found yourself floating in an endless ocean. The head of the Sanctuary Tortoise appeared above you, her blue eyes glowing brightly.  She lowered it until the tip of her nose touched yours.

_Thank you._

You thought that's what you heard from her before your vision went dark, the sound of wings fluttering all around you.

 

 

 


	37. ◈ L'Arabesque ◈

 

" _It's incredible!....How is it possible?_ " murmured a voice.

 

" _Who knows? All that matter is that she isn't in danger anymore..._ "

 

 

 

You grunted, eyes moving under your closed lids. You felt like someone put a heavy weight on top of you, impossible to move your limbs freely. When you finally opened your (e/c) orbs, you met a familiar ceiling. The same one you woke up to when you arrived in Bilal. The last thing you remembered was the cave, the Sanctuary Tortoise, and the horrified face of Coco when he gazed at you and realized the poisonous wound he inflicted on you under the hypnosis of Gilamesh.

You tried to lift yourself in a sitting position, your breathing coming out short when you attempted to do so. Aisha the Fifth and Dr. Inas noticed right away the change in your state, and ran to your side.

 

 

 

"Chef (y/n)! You finally woke up!" the empress told with a smile of relief.

 

"E-Empress Aisha...Dr. Inas-san..." you whispered, voice hoarse from the lack of use. "How long...?"

 

"Five days" answered the doctor. "You were immediately treated when Naboubou, Tilab Talib and that Van'assir came back with you unconscious in his arms. The poison in your body was removed successfully from what my empress told me...and seeing you here alive is enough proof that it worked"

 

"Y-You saved me?" you inquired to the old woman, who nodded her head. "T-Thank you..."

 

"Inas. Why don't you announce the good news to her partner and the others?"

 

"On my way, Empress Aisha!" saluted the scientist, and she was gone like the wind.

 

"...I'm aware of the situation, and what happened in the cave" told the old woman after a short pause. "Asfiya's death will be mourned, as the birth of the child will be celebrated. Unfortunately, I fear for the survival of the baby...Without the special milk provided only by the Sanctuary Tortoise, it will become weaker until it dies from starvation"

 

"What was the special ingredients Asfiya ate?" you wondered. "If you could tell me, maybe I could prepare the dish that would save her child!"

 

"Nobody knows, except for the Music Chefs" Aisha mused sadly. "That's why I was reluctant to send you there...Because even if you confirmed Asfiya's situation, there was simply no way to save her without the help of L'Arabesque. The humming bird knew what Asfiya ate and-..."

 

 

 

Your mind went elsewhere, tuning out from what the old empress was saying. L'Arabesque, Asfiya, Empress Malika the First. They were all connected together. The Humming Tablets, treasures of the city and left under unknown circumstances. Eight of them. When you listen, you can hear fragments of a melody. So what if you listened to them together?

 

 

 

"...That's it!!" you shouted in realization, causing the old woman to nearly have a heart attack. "Empress Aisha, can I use your kitchens? I will also need the Humming Tablets. All of them!"

 

 

 

She blinked in surprise when you got out of the medical bed, ripping the sheets and blankets off of your body. You were already walking to the exit, your face showing a determined expression.

 

 

 

"C-Chef (y/n), what is the meaning of this?!" the old woman stammered in shock, and you shot at her a knowing smile.

 

"Prepare for a celebration tonight, because you have a delicious buffet coming in your way!" you winked.

 

 

 

With the help of the sand amazonian, the Humming Tablets were brought inside the kitchen in a short notice at your request to save the baby tortoise and the legacy of Asfiya, the Sanctuary Tortoise. You were left alone after that, stating that you needed a lot of concentration for the part: putting together the whole song. Sitting on a chair across the stone tablets, you closed your eyes and listened. Your brain was doing its best to back the pieces together, but it was a difficult puzzle. A puzzle that as multiple parts, and sometimes the pieces seems to fit together, but the harmony doesn't.

An enigmatic melody that left you with a huge headache. You're not aware of how much time passed ever since you entered the kitchen, but the sun was about to set at the horizon from the single window that adorned the room.

 

 

 

"Eight tablets...Eight tablets..." you kept murmuring to yourself. "Maybe it's not a whole song, but a chamber music"

 

 

 

In classical music, a chamber music normally features a small group of instrumentalists, often three or four, and sometimes up to around eight, with one instrument to a part. Maybe the Humming Tablets were simply different parts of a main idea.

You heard something humming behind you, and you whipped your head to gaze at the window. You thought you were seeing things, because now you could swear there was a blue-colored bird perched there. It was gazing at you, tilting its head side to side.

 

 

"Is that...?" you breathed in awe. "...L'Arabesque?"

 

 

 

It didn't answer back, but instead began to chirp a song. One that sounded extremely similar to the Humming Tablets, but less distorted. The humming bird was directing you in how to reconstruct the chamber music with the good parts, and slowly it became much more clear in your mind.

 

 

A song of a long voyage. The journey of Malika the First, guided by the legendary beasts Asfiya and L'Arabesque. A friendship that she cherished just like she did for her people, and to which she shared many meals she made and hunted herself under the supervision of the humming bird.

 

[  **Hors d'oeuvre :** Flaming Seals ]

[  **Drink:** Coconut'Dile ]

[  **Fish Dish :** Desert Goby ]

[  **Main Dish :** Opal Cauliflower ]

[  **Dessert :** Tortoasis Flower Melon ]

[  **Meat Dish**   **:**  Sandy Silly]

[  **Salad :** Sand-Sand Salad ]

[  **Soup :** White-White Soup ]

 

The Humming Tablets and the song were about Malika's Full Course, the one she shared with the Sanctuary Tortoise, and the only ingredients she ever ate. The main dish caught your attention, feeling strong vibes from this ingredient. Wasting no time, you began the preparation of the full course, all the while following L'Arabesque's song.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, the throne room was filled with people as everyone was standing on edge. Fear for the future. Fear of the unknown. The baby tortoise was lying in a luxurious basin made by the empress, and the poor beast was incredibly pale. He needed food, and quick. That's when you burst inside the palace with a silver tray, your hair messy and face a bit dirty from all the hard work you put inside the kitchens.

Naboris and Coco were standing on the sideline, the first time seeing you after you were brought inside the medical bay. The Heavenly King released a breath of relief to see you were alright and already full of energy. Yet, he was still ashamed of his actions even he wasn't the one who was in control. You walked up to the baby tortoise, removing the lid from the tray to reveal the main dish of Malika's Full Course: the Opal Cauliflower.

The vegetable was a bit roasted and cooked, adding to the white inflorescence meristem milk of the Cocodile. It was enveloped in an edible flower bud that resembled the shape of an opal gemstone. Already, this caught the interest of the baby tortoise who lifted his head at the sight of the cauliflower. You offered the dish, everyone holding their breath as you waited for the beast's next move.

Loud cheers erupted in the throne room when the baby tortoise took a huge bite of the Opal Cauliflower, quickly seeing an amelioration with his health. Empress Aisha let herself fall back against her seat, her mind relieved about the secured future of her people. Dr. Inas couldn't stand on her two feet anymore, and even jumped in Naboris's arms to kiss her.

 

 

 

"I love you so much, Naboubou-chan!~" she cooed, earning a pissed look from the embarrassed warrior who was blushing a lot.

 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

 

"What, you didn't like it?" the short scientist blinked in confusion.

 

"I-I-I didn't say that..." Naboris stammered while Coco gazed at them, amused.

 

 

 

The room became silent when the empress stood up, and advanced in your direction. She stopped in front of you, a small smile decorating her lips:

 

 

 

"You helped save my people, and for that, you have my deepest gratitude..." the old woman bowed her head to the shock of her subordinates.

 

"All of it was thanks to L'Arabesque" you smiled back, making the woman blink and leaving her stunned. "I was able to find Asfiya's special ingredients by finding about Malika the First's Full Course with its help and the Humming Tablets"

 

"L'Arabesque...So it proves that you are indeed a Music Chef. What a coincidence...or is it fate?"

 

 

 

The rest of the night was mostly about the sand amazonian showing how they celebrate in their country. Traditional dances, exotic costumes and foods. People smiling and laughing while sharing a meal together, a sight that will always warm up your heart. They decided to call the baby tortoise 'Amal', which means ' _To_ _have hope_ ', and became the new Sanctuary Tortoise.

You watched in amusement as Dr. Inas beckoned kisses to Naboris, who was beyond flustered at her demands. Though, she didn't seem to mind  as she surrendered herself to them. You were currently searching for Coco, worried about what he could be thinking after what happened. You finally caught sight of him leaning against a pillar, arms folded in front of his chest. He was wearing a deep frown, staring absently at his feet.

 

 

 

"Coco-san!" you called, making the man flinch in surprise.

 

"O-Oh, (y/n)-chan..." he smiled, even though he looked a bit sad. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Incredibly good!" you replied with a grin. "What do you think of the food? Not too fat in proteins for you, I hope?"

 

"The food you make is always delicious" the fortune teller assured, before his expression turned more serious. "(y/n)-chan. I have been thinking about it for a while and...Perhaps we should go somewhere more private"

 

 

 

This didn't ease your mind one bit, not with the face he was making. You followed after him, frowning at his back while you wondered what he wanted to talk about. Certainly of the injury and the hypnosis, but he should already know that you didn't hate him for that. In fact, you had forgiven him right away. The music and sounds of celebration became muffled when Coco closed the door behind you, and you watched as he strolled to a balcony of the palace. He leaned his arms against the railing, absent eyes gazing forward.

 

 

 

"Coco-san...Is there something wrong? If it's about the poison-" you started, until you were cut by your partner's sigh.

 

"(y/n)-chan. You are an amazing partner, and you made my trips much more enjoyable. But what happened in that cave confirmed my worst fears..." he spoke, gazing at you. "I can't even trust myself"

 

"W-What are you trying to say?"

 

"For your safety, it would be better if  _we parted ways..._ "

 

"E-E-Eh?!"

 

 

 

You couldn't believe what you were hearing as your eyes began to fill up with tears.

 

 

 

"S-So our combo?..." you stammered. "You're going to throw everything away just because of that incident?! Things can happen! It's not your fault!"

 

"(y/n)-chan, you have every right to be upset. But understand that I do this for your own good-" he tried to calm you down, but you were having none of it.

 

"Coco-san, you can't be serious. You're just trying to run away and isolate yourself more!"

 

"(y/n)!"

 

 

 

He yelled your name as he gripped your arms. It was the first time he didn't use the honorific at the end. It was showing in his eyes that he didn't want this either.

 

 

 

"I thought I could have some too, that light everyone craves when exposed to it" the fortune teller whispered. "Meeting you and the day you accepted to be my partner are memories I will always cherish. Unfortunately, I live an existence without grace. I am a poisonous man who will kill everyone around him if not careful"

 

"B-But, Coco-san..." you sniffed.

 

"When I saw the shadow of death in that cave, I felt powerless. You can't imagine how I felt when I realized that I was the one at fault, hypnosis or not. (y/n). I care so much about you that it would kill me to see you dead. I refuse to live through that once more, and never I want to put you in such danger again" Coco stated firmly.

 

 

 

A silence fell between the two of you, the Heavenly King removing his grip on your arms. He took a few steps back while he closed his eyes, quickly turning around to walk away. It's only when he disappeared around the corner that you fell on your knees, crying.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The journey to return home was an awkward one. No words were exchanged between you and Coco all the duration of the trip. And when you were back, the two of you parted ways just like he said. Aisha the Fifth, Naboris and Dr. Inas had bid you farewell before you left, stating that you were always welcome to visit Bilal at any time.

Your heart felt heavy as you walked through the lab of IGO. Yet, you still smiled when Dino ran in your direction, chirping happily as he jumped in your open arms.

 

 

 

"Finally! That wyvern of yours was starting to cause havoc h're!" huffed the voice of Sunny as he walked toward you with Rin in tow.

 

"Sunny-san. Rin-san" you nodded at them. "I got a Gourmet Case full of Cocodile's milk, if you're interested..."

 

"Cocodile?!" cried out the elegant man as he suddenly appeared in front of you.

 

"So, how was it in Bilal? Did you and Coco find the Music Chefs?" asked the woman.

 

 

 

At the mention of the fortune teller, your eyes began to tear up. Your wyvern whined and nuzzled his head against your leg while Sunny and Rin stared at you in confusion.

 

 

 

"H-He...H-He..." you hiccuped as the tears ran down freely on your cheeks. "He's not my partner anymore!"

 

"Eh?!" they yelled in unison while you began to sob.

 

"He said it was to protect me-b-but-but- _WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " you cried obnoxiously while Rin gathered you in her arms, patting your hair to comfort you.

 

"Don't cry...Everything is going to turn out alright..." she assured, but you began to wail even more.

 

" _HE SAID THE SAME THING AND HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ME ANYMORE_ "

 

"Usagi, you're wetting the floor with your tears. And it's a gross look on your face" the Heavenly King told bluntly, earning a dark look from his sister and causing another sobbing fit in your case.

 

 

Dino decided to bite Sunny's ankle for upsetting you further.

 


	38. ◈ Love ◈

 

You overslept. Again.

Not that it mattered, really. You chose to have a day off today, since you have been crying non-stop ever since Bilal and the end of your partnership with Coco. Komatsu and Toriko were worried about you when they learned of the separation after they returned from a long travel together, earning a look of envy and jealousy on your part. The latter offered to kick some sense in the Gentleman, but you quickly dismissed this idea. The last thing you wanted was to create tensions in their friendship.

No. This was your problem, and you had to deal with it. Around a week after you left the Bilal Kingdom, you received a letter from Naboris since you demanded news from them and Amal, the new Sanctuary Tortoise. They made many discoveries and eventually found a cure to help those who were drugged unknowingly by the spores of the Toxic Gilamesh. Dr. Inas stated that it was somewhat a 'mutated' version of the wild beast, which reminded you of the broken bottle with the mysterious insignia you found in the cave. You had kept it, just in case.

Heading to your kitchen, you were greeted by Dino who was waiting patiently next to the refrigerator. His face lit up, seeing that you were finally awake.

 

 

 

"Good...afternoon, Dino" you smiled after taking a look at the clock. "Sorry. I slept through the alarm again..."

 

" _Skyawk!_ " the wyvern simply replied.

 

 

 

Dining in silence with the recurrent slopping sounds of Dino eating, your mind kept turning around the Heavenly King. Toriko told you that when he went to visit him, Kiss didn't even let him approach the Gentleman's home. The clients who visited his fortune telling shop also said that they haven't seen the fortune teller for a while. You weren't the only one who was having a hard time, it seemed.

To clear your head from those thoughts, you decided to head for Gourmet Town to do some shopping. Unfortunately, even buying the nicest things you could find in the main mall of the town, your heart still throbbed heavily, mind wrapped around the handsome man that was once your partner. Unconsciously, you passed by one of Setsuno's restaurants, and it gave you the idea to visit the old lady in her Dining Hall. Until you remembered that you must book a reservation 10 years in advance on average due to the face Granny Setsu only opens the restaurant when the voice of the ingredients say there are ready to be prepared. Which occurred only once a month.

Though, you decided to test your luck, and took the train to head for her personal restaurant. You soon found yourself in front of her little shop, and you were hesitating in entering. Even if the sign was flipped on the side that showed that she was currently raking money. However, this decision was soon taken and not by you. The door opened to reveal the short form of Setsuno in the light of her restaurant, the old woman smiling up at you.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! I'm happy to see you here. Come in!"

 

 

 

Following after her, you blinked in surprise, not prepared to see the empress Aisha the Fifth sitting on one of the stools. Said woman looked as surprised as you did to see you here, and you quickly bowed your head in reverence.

 

 

 

"E-Empress Aisha! I didn't think I would see you here!" you stuttered.

 

"Ah? You already met that old witch?" mused Setsuno, and Aisha glared at the other old woman, unamused.

 

"Isn't that what I just told you?" scoffed the old empress, crossing her arms.

 

"I only remember the Music Chef part, Aisha-chan"

 

"Honestly..."

 

"You know...each other?" you arched an eyebrow, staring back and forth between the two ladies.

 

"How long? Maybe 30 years? She's supposed to be an old friend of mine" Setsuno dismissed quickly, which made you sweatdrop a little.

 

"Supposed?" you echoed.

 

"I met Setsunon and her combo partner when I was on a journey to hunt for the Flaming Seals..." explained Aisha. "Since then, we almost became inseparable. I visit her shop once in a while to have dinner with her, with or without a reservation"

 

"Well, you basically don't care for those and do as you wish" the pink haired woman stated distastefully, before she turned to face you with a concerned expression. "More importantly...How are you feeling?"

 

"Honestly: empty" you gazed sadly at your laps after you took a seat on the stool. "I thought I would eventually get over it, but...it's so hard!"

 

"Hm...A heartbreak is never an easy experience to go through" spoke softly Setsuno. "Coco can be an idiot, always thinking about how dangerous he pretends to be instead of his happiness..."

 

"And yet...I really wish to prove him that he's wrong..." you gritted your teeth in frustration. "I hate to see him so sad...So...alone..."

 

"...Chef (y/n), would like some of those berries?" the empress suddenly offered you a bowl.

 

 

 

You reached for the ingredient without thinking much about it, eating the delicate berry that filled your mouth and stomach with a delicious feeling. You ate some more, and when you finally took a closer look at them, you realized in horror they were Gamble Berries. You stood up abruptly, gazing in shock at the empress who was simply smiling at you in an amused manner.

 

 

 

"W-Why would you feed me those?!" you nearly shrieked at the old woman. "They are-"

 

"All poisoned, I know" Aisha finished with a nod. "Five minutes passed, and yet you're still standing"

 

"Huh?....Y-You're right...How?..." you gazed at your hands, and you became shocked when you saw a light surrounding your skin. "I'm glowing?!"

 

"This is it: Asfiya's blessing..." smiled the old empress, her orange eyes shining brightly while Setsuno hummed in confusion.

 

"That weird tale about a tortoise that grants your heart's deepest wish? What about that?" the old lady inquired and Aisha sighed.

 

"Chef (y/n). Did you ever have a vision of the Sanctuary Tortoise, Asfiya?"

 

"....Well, I did see her one last time before I fell unconscious. I was...in some kind of endless sea, floating for a long time. She told me ' _thank you_ '... " you stated.

 

"In exchange of a pure act, Asfiya can grant you one wish. By saving her child, you showed how pure and kindhearted you were just like Malika" told Aisha. "But tell me...What do you wish deeply?..."

 

"...To be with Coco-san" you finally answered after a short pause, making Setsuno's eyes widen slightly even if it was imperceptible.

 

"Coco'assir feared for your safety because of his poison, and yet you indulged yourself with poisonous Gamble Berries that contain a fatal poison. This, is the blessing Asfiya gave you: Mithri. Antibodies that counter every poison you can find in this world, making you an antidote woman" told the empress.

 

"So that means...!" your eyes widened like saucers while a large smile appeared on your face.

 

"That means that Coco'assir's poison will do nothing against you. Opposites that cancel each other"

 

"Does it also mean that man can finally get himself a girlfriend? I'm tired of those fangirls of his" huffed Setsuno while you grabbed your things and prepared to head out.

 

"Thank you, Empress Aisha! I'm sorry Granny Setsu, but I have places to go!" you waved goodbye to the two old women.

 

"Go get him, tiger! For the beauty and the power of love!" yelled after you Setsunon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When you reached Gourmet Fortune, it was raining profusely and dark outside. You caught the last train for the day, and got there around the middle of the night. Though, it didn't waver your determination in meeting Coco. You had some things to settle down with him. Once and for all. Heading outside the town and taking the path that led to the cliff, you actually ran all the way there to not waste some precious time. The end of the cliff stopped you in your tracks, and you observed the sky in search of Kiss. But how will you even find him in this darkness?

The rain soaked your clothes, and you began to shiver violently. You cursed yourself for not taking an umbrella with you. You rubbed your arms, puff of white air escaping your near-blue lips. There was a loud thud behind you, and you were relieved to see the Emperor Crow there.

 

 

"K-Kiss! I need to see Coco-san....It's important!" you pleaded to the beast who blinked at you.

 

 

 

Without answering, the crow caught you between his claws and brought you to the lonely pillar in the middle of the valley where the Heavenly King resided. Kiss landed softly on the ground, and your heart skipped a beat when you noticed the lights were still on inside. You ran to the door, and knocked a few times. You nearly stumbled forward when Coco opened the door, his expression mirroring one of surprise and shock at the sight of you.

 

 

 

"(y/n)?! Come in, you're going to catch a cold!"

 

 

 

You were changed in a plain shirt and a pair of shorts that was too large for you. But you didn't mind, as long as you were wearing those soaked clothes of yours. Just like the title suggested, the Gentleman prepared a cup of warm tea for you and handed to you a few blankets to keep your warmth. You were seated across from him at his dining table, your gaze creating holes into the surface. Coco wasn't wearing his usual clothes too, having removed his turban to let his hair down. It was mostly silent, uncomfortable. Until you had enough. You slammed the cup down, causing the Heavenly King to wince and stare at you:

 

 

 

"(y/n)-..." he started, but you interrupted him quickly.

 

"I want you to listen to me!" you stated firmly, narrowing your eyes at your ex-partner. "I...Just, listen...I don't know all of your history with the people you encountered in your childhood and until this day, but I can imagine how painful it was for you. Your whole existence...It turns around your poison, and there's no denying it since it's part of what you are...Yes, you are a dangerous man. But you're wrong to think that's all you are!"

 

 

 

Coco blinked, staring at you silently while you continued your monologue:

 

 

 

"You're an amazing man, Coco-san! I mean, you possess those antibodies for all those deathly poisons, you have an incredible vision in the darkest places on earth, and you can do fortune telling! Even if predicting the shadows of death to people is a bit creepy, though...But never mind that! You say that your existence is without grace, and yet you proved to me lots and lost of times the opposite...The only thing I find ungraceful is how you think about yourself. It saddens me" you sniffed, leaving the handsome man speechless at all of your compliments.

 

 

 

You stood up from your seat and walked up to him, taking his hand. His expression became panicked at your sudden move, but your stern one made the man stood still.

 

 

 

"You told me that you trusted me with all your heart. Then, please, let me show you how you're not dangerous to me..." you whispered.

 

 

 

You slowly removed the green band around the wrist you were holding, the skin turning a purple color. Coco watched in amazement as your own skin glowed slightly, bringing his poisonous hand to your cheek. For a long time, the two of you just stood there, gazing at each other in silence. When he realized that his poison had no effect on you, Coco's lips began to tremble a bit:

 

 

 

"H-How?..." he stammered. "Those I touch with my poison usually..."

 

"Not me. Not anymore" you shook your head, blushing. "If I came back here, it's not just because I want to be your partner again...I...I'm in love with you!"

 

 

 

His breath caught in his throat at your confession, and you could feel the hand you were holding shaking.

 

 

 

"I want to be by your side, always. Each time I see you smile or just you at all, my heart skips a beat. You made me feel that way ever since we met. I-I don't know if you feel the same, and I probably ruined everything by confessing and all-...But I thought you needed to know. With or without this blessing, I wouldn't hesitate to love you for who you are"

 

 

 

Time stood still while Coco's emotions were overwhelmed, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. Your eyes widened when he suddenly shot his head forward and caught your lips in a kiss that left you breathless. He brought his free hand forward and grabbed your other cheek, tilting your head up as he continued to lay warm kisses. No room for a talk. Not anymore. You slid your arms around his shoulders while you straddled his laps.

 

 

 

" _I love you too_ " Coco broke the kiss to respond to your feelings. "I'm still...I'm still unsure about all that, but this makes me the happiest I ever been"

 

"Shut up and kiss me" you replied, smacking your mouth against his and throwing you both off the seat and on the floor.

 


	39. ◈ Madam Fish ◈

 

You don't remember the last time you had such a good night of sleep, but instead of hugging the warm sheets of your bed, you were cuddling the man your heart fell for. You don't know exactly when you fell asleep on the floor with him, probably after your heavy make out session. And here you are, waking up in his arms. You couldn't but to smile sheepishly at your new lover who opened one eye at you when he felt you shift.

 

 

 

"Good morning, Coco" you said, bopping your nose with his. You didn't feel like using the honorific anymore.

 

"Hm...I wonder if I'm still dreaming after last night" the fortune teller hummed, moving his arms to enroll them around your waist.

 

"Oh, this no dream" you assured, kissing his neck. This made him groan.

 

"We should probably get up. The floor isn't that comfortable"

 

 

 

After that, you took a short shower and put on your clothes from last night who were now completely dried. Heading back to the dining room, you squeaked in surprise when two arms enrolled around your frame and pulled you back against a firm chest. You slapped the fortune teller's shoulder playfully for giving you a small scare, eyeing him as he grinned down at you in a mocking way.

 

 

 

"Sorry. I can't keep my hands to myself" he said sheepishly, lifting his hands in surrender.

 

"Well you'll have to wait while I make breakfast" you nagged your lover, pushing pass him to the kitchen. "Where do you store the food usually? I don't want to intrude myself everywhere in your house...yet"

 

"You did by taking a shower just now" Coco mused, and you gave him the stink eye. "That door, just over there. You'll find what you need"

 

 

 

You were able to serve a healthy balanced dish without any disturbance from your partner who found it difficult to pry his hands off of you. It's not like you were minding the attention, though. Unfortunately, you couldn't stay too long here. Dino was certainly beyond worried, and you didn't want your house to be turned upside-down by a frightened Thunderous Wyvern.

 

 

 

"See you later, I guess" you said after you exited Coco's home, turning to face him.

 

"In fact, I was thinking about heading to the Pot Pond somewhere later in the afternoon. All of the Four Heavenly Kings were ordered to capture the master of that pond, the Madam Fish..." he said, leaning against his doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

"The Madam Fish? I suppose I could take some fresh air for a change" you shrugged. "I should probably bring Dino too. The poor darling must be weary all this time being left on his own"

 

"You forgot something" Coco mused with a smirk when you were about to leave, and you arched an eyebrow in his direction.

 

"What?...Oh! Of course!" it finally clicked to you.

 

 

 

You ran back toward Coco and jumped in his arms so you were at the same height as him. You kissed the man, pouring all your love for him in this single kiss before you waved goodbye to the flustered gentleman.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"The pond is frozen!"

 

 

 

The Pot Pond was a huge pond with an area of 300 square kilometers, and a depth of 300 meters with 25 cubic kilometers volume of water and 15 meter degree of transparency. Due to the stock Wakame Snake and the Conbu Snake that live in the bottom of the lake, it caused the pond to become a natural soup stock, and made the whole lake look like a pot of top-quality soup. However, when you arrived here with Coco, you were surprised to see the pond completely frozen with a thick layer of ice that covered the whole lake.

You smiled when you caught sight of Toriko, Komatsu, Rin, and Yun. They were currently standing on the frozen lake, with the Wall Penguin skating and playing on the ice.

 

 

 

"Komatsu-kun! Toriko-san! Rin-san!" you called, waving at them.

 

"Oh, (y/n)!" the blue haired man greeted back. "And Coco? So you two reconciled after all?"

 

"More than that" Coco replied with a suggestive smile that confused the Gourmet Hunter, and made you blush in turn.

 

" _Seriously, why'd Pot Pond sudd'nly freeze?_ " you heard Sunny's voice, seeing said man walking over to you.

 

" ** _Who cares about that?_** " another familiar voice joined in, and you were shocked to see that Zebra also accepted to tag along with this mission.

 

"It's been a while since I've heard that disgustin' voice. But if he's seriously obeying the president's orders, maybe he's straightened up a bit"

 

" **Moron** " the feral King scoffed at the colorful man, leaning against a tree's trunk.

 

"Moron?!"

 

"I just came here cause I wanna eat that fish. Anyhow, Sunny, no, all of ya, how about we have a contest to see who can capture that Madam Fish first?" Zebra suggested, walking closer to your group.

 

"Ooh! A fishing contest!" said Rin with an excited grin.

 

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Sunny spat at the other Heavenly King. "You're gonna challenge me to a fishing contest, with my Touches? You sure have got some guts!"

 

"It started already..." sweatdropped Komatsu.

 

"How about it, Toriko? Let's battle it out"

 

"All right. Let's do it!" Toriko nodded at Zebra with a smile.

 

"A serious battle between the Gourmet Four Heavenly Kings?! I thought that since we've finally got everyone together, we could all work together to catch it" you sighed.

 

"What're you talking about? If this contest is a gamble, then your Food Luck makes the two of you the favorites to win!" said the Gourmet Hunter, earning a deadpan from both you and Komatsu.

 

" _We're participating in the contest, too?..._ " you murmured in unison with him.

 

"Are you fine with this, (y/n)?" Coco inquired, turning to look at you.

 

"Yeah. I'll just team up with Komatsu-kun. Dino seems to have a lot of fun with Yun, after all"you replied, watching as the wyvern began to chase after the penguin, the two chirping happily.

 

"In that case, you don't mind if I do this..."

 

 

 

You were clueless to whatever mischief your partner was up to when he suddenly leaned down quickly to steal a kiss. This made everyone pause while they gazed at the two of you in astonishment, Rin being the only one who was about to explode in happiness.

 

 

 

"A good luck kiss~" Coco smiled with his eyes closed, and you sweatdropped.

 

"Why would I mind about that?"

 

" _OOOOH! THIS IS SO CUTE! JUST LIKE OUR FIRST KISS, TORIKO!_ " shouted Rin in excitement, clutching the Gourmet Hunter's arm who blinked down at her in confusion.

 

"What?" he simply said.

 

"With a poisonous man? So gross" Sunny clicked his tongue, but you knew he didn't mean any ill behind those words.

 

"Congratulation to you two, (y/n)-chan and Coco-san" Komatsu said with a smile, nodding his head.

 

 

 

Everyone separated themselves to find the Madam Fish, with Rin teaming up with her precious Toriko, and you with Komastu and Yun. You were drilling the ice with the auger, making a hole for you to fish while your pet continued to play around with the Wall Penguin.

 

 

 

"Yun! Could you get the Savorythworms we're using for bait?" Komatsu asked the pink penguin.

 

" _Yun! Yun yun!_ " the Wall Penguin nodded with enthusiasm, waddling his way to the short chef and handing to him the worms.

 

"Thank you. These Savorythworms should make the perfect bait" he smiled, and sweatdropped when Yun suddenly threw himself on the ice to slide on his stomach. "He's playing around too much..."

 

"Dino, can you give me that fishing rod-..." you trailed, and deadpanned when the Thunderous Wyvern appeared in your face with the stick between his beak, the feathered-tail waggling like a dog's. "...Sometimes, I wonder if you weren't one in your previous life"

 

 

 

In a short amount of time, Komatsu caught with his special worms a Butterflyeel and a Sake Salmon. Both of them were high-class fish, but no Madam Fish. You were wondering how the others were doing. Just a bit earlier, you thought you had sensed a vibration from Zebra's voice, and Sunny yelling something around the words of ' _So gross!_ ' across the other side of the lake.

Now your turn to hold the rod, you began to hum unconsciously. Fishing was such a peaceful and also a boring sport at the same time. You thought you were going to fall asleep there and here.

 

 

 

_"I made it to the thing's nest"_

 

" _The location with a 90% chance of a successful capture..._ "

 

" _The place my intuition is pointing to is..._ "

 

" _The place that has a scent that's making me drool uncontrollably is coming from is..._ "

 

" ** _Here!_** " yelled in unison the Four Heavenly Kings when they made a sudden appearance around you.

 

"...What?" you echoed in confusion.

 

 

 

You were too immersed in your fishing to have noticed how their skills brought them together on the same spot. Somewhat, Komatsu and you got it right off the bat before the Kings. The men stared at the two of you for a long time, while you simply continued to blink in confusion.

 

 

 

"... _JUST HOW MUCH FOOD LUCK DO YOU TWO HAVE?!_ " they finally shouted together.

 

"IEEEH! What's going on?! Why is everyone here?!" demanded Komatsu.

 

"The target's nest is right below here" told Zebra, pointing where you were sitting.

 

"Really?!" you cried out.

 

"That's what my intuition's telling me, so you can be sure about it" Sunny spoke in a smug and assured manner.

 

"Moron! It's my echolocation that's foolproof!" spat back the feral King.

 

"Don't underestimate my intuition, Zebra, you bast'rd!!"

 

"There's a 90% likelihood of hooking it here, no matter" said Coco.

 

"Nope! My nose is telling me it's 100%" enriched Toriko.

 

"Huh...Your float is responding" Rin warned you, and you looked down to see it bopping wildly at the surface.

 

"... _You've got a bite!_ "

 

 

 

Immediately, you felt the fish trying to pull you inside the pond and you let out a scream. Digging your heels into the ice, you arched backward and used all the strength you had inside you to not let go of the fishing rod.

 

 

 

"No doubt about it, it's the Madam Fish!" said Sunny.

 

"You got a bite right inside the thing's den" spoke Zebra with a grin while Komatsu began to panic.

 

"Oi, Zebra. Don't think about any reckless attacks. It'll hurt the flavor" the elegant man spat at the other.

 

"Is this bite really the Madam Fish?!" you groaned, sweating bullets.

 

"There's 90% chance of it, (y/n)" told Coco, showing no sign of trying to help you. That handsome bastard.

 

"Okay, I'll take over" said Toriko.

 

"No, I'll do it. I, Zebra-sama, am the best for reeling'em in"

 

"You stay outta this! I can take it down with my touches in one shot!"

 

"Shall I just do it?" suggested your partner.

 

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S THE BEST AT SOMETHING. CAN'T WE WORK TOGETHER?!" you snarled angrily while you struggled to pull the Madam Fish out. "IF YOU CONTINUE BICKERING, I'LL LET IT GO AND THERE WILL BE NO MADAM FISH FOR ANYONE"

 

"GYEIH! HER STRICT MOTHER SIDE IS COMING OUT" cried out Komatsu.

 

 

 

The ice cracked as you reeled your bite with the help of Toriko and Coco, until an enormous fish (perhaps the size of an Orca whale), pink in color with feminine features: long 'hair', large round and blue eyes with prominent lashes, and large red lips. 

▛                                                                                                                  ▜

**MADAM FISH (FISH) CAPTURE LEVEL - 83**

▙                                                                                                                   ▟

Madam Fish landed back on the ice, and you released a sigh of relief that it was finally done. That is, until you heard a screech echoing from the sky.

 

 

 

"That's a Jackal Kite! Also known as the Madam Killer!" Toriko narrowed his eyes at the wild beast who was flying above your heads.

 

 

 

The Jackal Kite took the form of a large winged canine with the wings, beak, and front legs of a kite, and the overall body and teeth of a jackal. Its body is also covered in a light brown fur and feathers, and eyes are dark red in color. It's  a scavenger that always takes the prey other animals have defeated. However, if its opponent are stronger, it will scare it off.

 

 

 

" _ **Super Relaxation!**_ " yelled Rin as she shot a tranquilizer that the Jackal Kite avoided.

 

"I'm the one who's gonna be eating!  ** _Voice Missile!_** " Zebra spat, shooting a laser while using his voice's powers.

 

" _ **Poison Rifle!**_ " Coco enriched with an attack of his own, causing the wild beast to land and run on the ice instead in the air.

 

" _ **Flying Fork!**_ "

 

 

 

Toriko blocked the Jackal Kite's path and stopped it from reaching the Madam Fish with a spectral wall. Sunny used his  **Hair Punch** , aiming to hit the beast who jumped aside. Finally, Dino stood in front of the fish and released an aura of intimidation that scared the Jackal Kite off.

 

 

 

"We did it!" cheered Komatsu, watching as the wild beast disappeared.

 

"You did good, Dino!" you congratulated your pet, caressing the top of his head.

 

"Pff. It's thanks to my Voice Missile, not that enormous turkey" scoffed Zebra, crossing his arms in front of his chest, causing Dino to hiss at him. "That's why I should be eating it!"

 

"Don't be a moron! It was my Hair Punch that finished it off!" Sunny argued, headbutting the feral King.

 

"But it was my poison that limited its freedom of movement" Coco added fuel to the fire with a grin.

 

"Well, Komatsu and (y/n) are the ones who found this spot in the first place" said Rin.

 

"No, this was a group effort. If that Jackal Kite had attacked, it would all have been for nothing" stated Komatsu, sweatdropping as Zebra and Sunny began to fight among each other.

 

"Enough you two!" you warned the two Heavenly Kings. "Unless you want me to do some ears pulling?"

 

 

 

This immediately shut Zebra up, who quickly straightened his back to Sunny's disbelief and surprise. Not sensing the danger or having witnessed beforehand, the latter turned to you with an unimpressed glare:

 

 

 

"What do you mean, Usagi? Don't tell me you can tame that moron by just pulling-"

 

 

 

Even if Komatsu and Toriko were shaking their hands wildly to make the other stop talking, it was already too late. With an agility that surprised both Coco and Sunny, you snatched and pinched the elegant man's ear hard. Twisting it.

 

 

 

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! WHAT THE HELL?! COCO, DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!"

 

"Hm...Maybe not" your lover sweated at the dark look you were sending to Sunny.

 

"Honestly, you're just a bunch of overgrown children!" you huffed with your free hand on your hip. "You really need to learn some manners and how to work as a group!"

 

"Quick, apologize Sunny! Or she will tear it off!" panicked Toriko.

 

"T-Tear it off?!"

 


	40. ◈ Scaled Trees ◈

 

"S-Stay away, you...you...you stinky devils!!"

 

 

 

There was no way they couldn't be aware of how smelly they were. All the customers had fled the restaurant the moment Komatsu and Toriko stepped inside after being gone on a journey to get the Dodurian Bomb. The world's stinkiest ingredient who went extinct 300 years ago, but Teppei has recklessly revived it. Its wretched odor as once again returned to the world.

The Dodurian Bomb can only be eaten once it's ripe, and its stench is, at its worst, a consequence of it becoming tastier; the fouler its stench, the better it tastes. It can even be smelled hundred of kilometers radius, releasing a devastating gaseous explosion that spreads and is capable of killing vegetation, waking hibernating animals, and killing fish in local seas upon touching the ground. And now that they had returned, the stench was attached to them like a second skin.

 

 

 

"Come on, (y/n)-chan...You can't keep me out of my own kitchen-" Komatsu said, but sweated as you gave him the stink eye that scared the hell out of him.

 

"Get rid of this awful smell! I can't even breathe!" you yelled.

 

" _Oi, Usagi. Do you still have some of that Cocodile's milk-_ " Sunny entered the restaurant, only to freeze when he caught the scent of the Dodurian Bomb. "SO GROSS-URG!"

 

"GYAHH! SUNNY-SAN!" you panicked as the Heavenly King fell backward and lost consciousness on the floor of Hotel Gourmet.

 

"Are we going to have to live as super-smelly characters from now on?" Toriko sweatdropped.

 

"Hell no! Off with you! Out! Out!"

 

 

 

You used your hammer to push the two men out of the restaurant before they infected the whole place with the stinky smell. While you were relieved to see them after a long month without hearing news, you had your limits. Returning inside the restaurant, you sighed as you examined the empty chairs and tables. It wasn't their fault for scaring off the customers, but still.

 

 

 

"So Toriko and Komatsu-kun made a stop here, didn't they?" hummed an amused voice behind you. "The smell still lingers"

 

"Honestly...I'm lucky that you're not bringing me on those kinds of trips, Coco" you replied, smiling as you watched your partner coming up to you.

 

"Not so fast. You risk to jinx yourself" the Gentleman grinned, before arching an eyebrow at the unconscious and sprawled form of Sunny in the background. "Sunny? I was wondering why the floor seemed so soft to walk on, but now I understand"

 

"Coco!"

 

"I was wondering if you would be interested in visiting the Scaled Trees. They say that the ingredients you find inside are fully ripe before the beginning of spring..."

 

"Since our two friends decided to show up while wearing Beelzebub's perfume and probably scared off the whole hotel, I have nothing to do, so...Yeah, I guess I'm interested" you replied. "But first, help me remove Sunny-san from the restaurant's floor..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"When I said to remove him from the floor, I didn't think of bringing Sunny-san with us" you sweatdropped as you gazed at the still unconscious form of the Heavenly King sprawled on Kiss.

 

"If Sunny ever wakes up, we can always find some use of him" Coco stated from behind you, holding your waist close to him. "Ah, seems like we're already here"

 

 

 

The Scaled Trees of the Central Continent was a touristic area targeting mostly those who where fine or like climbing. A forest of giant pillars and rocky structures that were molded by nature 500 years ago. Various types of vegetation found their way to live in this rainy place where it was constantly targeted by small tornadoes on a humid day. One of them being the Scaled Tree.

The average height could be found around 350 ft (107 meters), which was taller than a normal Sequoia where its height can easily reach 300 ft (91 meters). As the name suggests, the bark of those trees is mostly covered by several layers of overlapping plates resembling scales. Various ingredients can be tasted, and the deeper the layer, the better its taste. The same goes for the size of the Scaled Tree. Incredible tastes are found in the tallest trees, but they are however almost unreachable.

Kiss landed next to a cliff that gave a nice view of the region that inhabited the Scaled Trees. You descended from the Emperor Crow with Coco, stretching your limbs and groaning blissfully at the cracking sounds it made.

 

 

 

"So, what do we do? We search for the tallest tree?" you wondered.

 

"I'm mostly interested for the red and pink scales..." your partner responded with a shrug of his shoulders, before he extended a hand toward you for you to take. "Shall we?"

 

 

 

Kiss took flight and soared between the pillars and rock structures. It didn't take long before you found your first Scaled Tree with red and pink scales. The crow perched itself on one of the huge branches, and you hopped down to find it incredibly soft under your feet. You wobbled your way to the trunk, making sure to not look down since you knew you would immediately faint by the distance separating you from the ground.

You touched the red scales, mildly intrigued by the way they felt under your fingertips: rigid, yet easily pliable. A delicious smell escaped when you pulled on a scale: strawberries for the red scale, and peaches for the pink ones. There was also a hint of rosemary in them, making you drool slightly.

 

 

 

"Using some garlic and chicken, and adding the flavors of the scales to the dish sounds amazing...I should bring back some too" you sighed in content.

 

 

 

You blinked when you felt Coco's hands envelop yours, pulling your body along with him. His lips laid kisses all over your neck, making you giggle and blush. You tried to turn your head to stare at him, smiling and a bit puzzled by his sudden actions:

 

 

"Not that I mind, but is there a reason for that?" you wondered softly.

 

"Can't I show you some love?" Coco mused against your skin. "I did warn you in what you were getting yourself into when you decided to be my lover..."

 

"But here? In the open?" your breath caught in your throat when the Heavenly King made you step backward until you were pressed against the trunk, sandwiched between the two.

 

"They say the red scales induce lust for those who pluck them. Do you think it's true?"

 

"Is that why you wanted specifically a Scaled Tree with them?"

 

 

 

Caging you in his arms, the fortune teller smirked down at your flustered state. You were easily lifted in his arms, prompting to enroll your own around his shoulders and your legs around his waist. Well, as the best as you could because of the man's built. You couldn't help but let out a chuckle when Coco gave you an Eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose with yours.

 

 

 

" _Get a room you two_ " a voice behind the two of you spat, earning an eye-roll from Coco.

 

"What a perfect time for you to wake up, Sunny" the Gentleman sighed, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he gazed at the colorful man.

 

"Then maybe you shouldn't have bring me along with you, bast'rd!" the princess yelled in a pissed manner, shaking his fist at the fortune teller.

 

"Sunny-san, do you want to help us in collecting the scales? I could prepare a delicious meal once we're back at the restaurant..." you suggested, offering an apologetic smile to Coco for the interruption.

 

"Well, since I'm here..." huffed Sunny, jumping from Kiss's back who looked beyond relieved to have him off.

 

 

 

Since that moment, the day was filled with snarky comments from Sunny's part and back-handed statements on Coco's. The two men didn't give you any rest, but at least you were getting the job done quicker with the help of the other's sensors. At some point you started to climb the Scaled Tree to access the plates who were a bit higher. Not concerning yourself about what the others would think, you began to pluck the pink scales one by one, all of your senses invaded by the peachy and mangoes smell. You bit your lips at the delicious flavors, already drooling just by thinking of the dishes you will make out of them.

 

 

 

"Should I stack or just deposit them?..." you murmured to yourself, gazing down at your Gourmet Case. "I fear their tastes get mixed with each other..."

 

 

 

The foliage of the tree rustled above you suddenly, and you took a second to look up. Something was shuffling through it, but you couldn't see anything. There was a rumble, and you felt your skirt being lifted abruptly. Even though you were wearing shorts under, it still made you shriek in outrage. An unfamiliar chuckle rang in your ears, and you soon found yourself being tossed over an invisible shoulder.

 

 

 

"W-What the-?! COCO!" you began to struggle, hitting the invisible fiend with your fists, swinging your legs too.

 

 

 

Hearing your call, your partner gazed at you, agitated. All he was seeing was you floating in the air, body bent over and kicking. Coco's eyes widened when you started to turn transparent, your shouts resonating all around him until you completely disappeared.

 

 

 

"Sunny!" yelled the fortune teller, turning to the other Heavenly King.

 

"Already on it!" he replied.

 

 

 

His brows furrowed, he used all of his concentration in his sensors to find you. His hair flickered and sneaked in every corner, until they found an unusual heath below the place the two men where standing on. Sunny followed the trail with Coco behind, running and jumping from branch to branch.

 

 

 

"I managed to corner them...Right there!"

 

 

 

Sunny used his  **Hair Net** to catch your kidnapper, only to freeze in pain when his locks were electrified. This also caused the camouflage of the stranger to turn off, revealing a man wearing a red, spandex suit and a mask similar to a GT Robo. Coco became relieved to see you, but narrowed his eyes at the sight of your hands now bound together and a cloth forcing your mouth shut.

 

 

 

" ** _Seriously...You're starting to become a pain in the ass!_** " spat the kidnapper, removing his mask to reveal brown hair and scarlet eyes.

 

" _This is-!..._ " you thought in disbelief, your eyes widening. " _This is Lot!_ "

 

"Ah. I remember you. Back at the Llyne Station, I caught your electromagnetic waves before they suddenly disappeared..." spoke Coco. "Also the same ones at the Regal Plateau and inside the cave in the Azure Mists . You are Merlot, I presume?"

 

"Woah, an Heavenly King remembering my name. What an honor!" Merlot drawled, shifting his arm around your waist to bounce you over his shoulder, readjusting his hold. "Unfortunately, I'm not here to fight any of you. I came here only for the cutie. Tired of my lonely nights, you see?"

 

"No, I don't. Nor do I want to" Coco scowled, his whole body already engulfed in a fatal poison. "If you release her now, maybe I will consider letting you live once I'm done with you..."

 

"So scary..."

 

 

 

Merlot suddenly smirked, and put you down back on your feet. You flinched when you felt his tongue licking up and down your left cheek, an expression of pure distaste settling on Sunny's face while Coco looked beyond pissed.

 

 

 

"Hm...Not claimed yet" Merlot shuddered, his hands wandering to your hips. "Oi, Coco of the Heavenly Kings. I thought she was your woman?"

 

"I wouldn't put it that way to describe her as an object, but yes.  _She's mine_ " the fortune teller growled dangerously, his Appetite Demon appearing behind him.

 

"O-Oi, Coco! Watch out with the demon of yours!" Sunny took a few steps back. "I don't have the same antibodies that you have!"

 

"There's no need for you to pull out all of your artillery. I told you that I came here for the chef cutie. You see, that suit of mine acts as a camouflage using the best fabric in the Gourmet World for it: King Chameleon's skin. A beast who can easily erase its existence and fool the perception of its predators: taste, sight, smell, and sound. Of course, the only disadvantage is the touch" told Merlot. "Anyway, gotta go!"

 

 

Your muffled scream echoed as Merlot turned on the camouflage once again, but Sunny's sensors were much faster. They enrolled around your frame, and pulled you back against the Heavenly King. Immediately, Coco charged at his opponent in his poison armor, also creating a sword made of it. The brown haired male cursed under his breath, dodging aside as Coco sliced down the branch he was once standing on.

 

 

 

"Honestly, Usagi...You always get in trouble" Sunny shook his head, taking off the cloth that was enrolled around your head.

 

"It's not my fault!" you whined. "Trouble always finds me first!"

 

 

 

You sweatdropped as you watched your partner wrecking havoc in the forest while pursuing a playful Merlot, too blinded by rage to be careful about his surroundings. Sunny crossed his arms in front of chest, dropping down with a sigh:

 

 

 

"You sure have an effect on him, Usagi. Never did I ever see poison guy loosing his cool that quickly"

 

"I don't know if it's a bad or a good thing..." you murmured.

 

"Not for that bastard over there, that's for sure" the elegant man scoffed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fight had ended in a draw, with both parties totally worn out, even though Coco was up to another round when the Bishokukai stirred up the man further by doing lewd gestures in your direction. Even Sunny had enough of this guy, suggesting to hang the bastard somewhere where nobody could find his body. At least you were able to save the scales in your Gourmet Case before that sudden turn of events.

Sunny was pleased with the meal you prepared when you returned to the restaurant, accepting this 'gift' as an apology for bringing him with you without his consent (not that it seemed to mind in the first place).

You smiled as you overheard Coco grumbling under his breath, still mad and restless about what happened. Muttering things that turned around ' _I should have seen the shadow of death over that bastard_ ' to ' _How can that idiot be that disrespectful to you?'_.

 

 

"Coco, do you want the red or the pink scales over your Stir-Fry?....Coco?"

 

 

 

You turned off the stove when you didn't hear your partner's response. Blinking in confusion, you walked inside your living room to see Dino sleeping soundly on the couch, with no sign of Coco. That's, until you felt a tap on your shoulder and you let out a scream of surprise.

 

 

 

"Red scales sound delightful" the fortune teller grinned down at you.

 

"Don't scare me like that!" you cried out. "Why didn't you answer me the first time?!"

 

"Oh, I found that family picture and it got me mildly intrigued..." he trailed, showing a photograph of your whole family lined up in front of your childhood home. "I didn't know you were from a big family..."

 

"Even I have this feeling...It's been so long since the last time I saw them" you took the picture, gazing down softly at this object that brought so much memories. "I have seven siblings: five brothers and two sisters. That one over there is my twin brother"

 

 

 

Coco gazed at where you were pointing, seeing a young boy standing next to you in the picture. While your hairstyles and bodies were slightly different, he couldn't deny the resemblance in your faces. Same head shape and (e/c) eyes.

 

 

 

"I am the seventh child in the family, my twin being the youngest among us. I don't remember the last time I spoke to him, or anyone else in that matter. They were against the idea of me becoming a chef..." your smile turned sad.

 

"Why's that?" Coco inquired.

 

"We always had a close bound, so much that we couldn't live without another. The worsts were my twin and my older brother. Those two were constantly on me, always protecting me from whatever dangers their minds could fathom. Becoming a chef meant that I have to leave the small village we were born in...Living my life far away from them. To be a chef...This was my dream, you understand?"

 

"Of course I do" your lover nodded, taking your hand. "And you did a good choice"

 

"Sometime I question myself if I really did, but then I remember how lucky I was to meet Komatsu...Along with you all...And also you, Coco" you tilted your head to the side cutely, grinning at the man.

 

"Now, now..." the fortune teller mused, bringing your face closer to his. "Why don't we eat dinner before it gets cold?"

 

"You're the one who is sidetracking us..." you chuckled as Coco kissed you.

 

"You're just too kissable~"

 


	41. ◈ Feral ◈

 

What you thought would be a marvelous morning quickly turned into one of your worst nightmares. It first started with the loud commotion coming from below, before you heard people screaming in the streets. Your eyes shut open abruptly, wandering to a window to see that a fire has started outside. You panicked, jumping from your bed and pulling on a night robe that you fastened as quick as possible. You made your way downstairs in a record time of five seconds, heading to your living room.

You let out a scream of disbelief when you saw that one of the four walls was teared down, giving a not-so-nice view on your street where your neighbors were practically running in circles as they yelled incoherent things. Something about a huge beast, and your mind began to wander and turn around thoughts that filled you with dread when you realized that Dino was nowhere to be found. Inside your house that is, because you could clearly see him on the other side of the street, destroying a whole house with his tail.

 

 

 

"Dino!"

 

 

 

The wyvern was beyond furious for an unknown reason, lashing out at everything around him. The once white feathers were now completely black, shifting sometimes to their original color for a brief moment. His eyes were a feral red and orange, lightnings reflecting behind them. You tried to get as close as possible to Dino, but the state he was in wasn't too reassuring. Your face paled when you saw a mother and her child trying to run away from the Thunderous Wyvern, but the beast had them in his sight.

Dino released a ferocious roar before charging at them, feathers standing on edge. The woman screamed in fear, embracing her son much more tightly as she realized that she couldn't outrun the wyvern. She braced herself for the next attack, but you already took action by standing in front of them with your arms outstretched. Dino completely went still, stopping just a feet away from you.

 

 

 

"Dino! What are you doing?!" you shouted angrily. "What's wrong with you?!!"

 

" ** _SKYAWK!!!!!_** " was his response, eyes glowing.

 

 

 

The mother took this moment of distraction to run away while the attention of the Thunderous Wyvern was focused on you. You also had time to take in your surroundings. The whole town was in disarray: in only a short amount of time, lots of houses were destroyed and multiple fires started. Dark marks were littering the street and the grass, as if a thunderstorm passed there not too long ago. That's probably what Dino brought, though.

 

 

 

"Dino..." you started, much calmer. "Does it hurt somewhere?..."

 

 

 

The wyvern took one step forward, and then suddenly swung his tail to knock you off of your feet. You groaned in pain as your head collided with the concrete, your sight becoming blurry as your pet hovered your form. Dino gritted his teeth at you, snarling and growling like a mad dog. He opened his beak, perhaps to rip your face off when he let out a shriek. You saw a syringe poking out from the middle of his back as the wyvern fell forward, out like a light.

You blinked, gazing in mild horror as you thought that someone killed him when Maryanne stepped in your line of sight. The blonde was clad in a white lab coat, hair pulled into a long ponytail.

 

 

 

"Chef (y/n)" she spoke, nodding at you.

 

"W-What did you do to him?!" you demanded, standing up and facing the woman.

 

"A sedative, simple as that" she answered as she showed you the bottle in question. "You should thank me for saving your life. LMO-TE-391 would have killed you if I didn't intervene"

 

"His name is Dino-!" you scowled, and Maryanne Angevin gave you a look that said long.

 

"That creature isn't your 'Dino'. It's currently going through another phase of our experiment. An evolution of sort that all our previous LMO-TE went through. Except, it's the only one who made it this far..."

 

"W-What exactly is evolving right now?"

 

"The beast's Gourmet Cells. Tons and tons of DNA codes written in its veins that are all flooding at the same time, with an incredible hunting history that made the Thunderous Wyvern tops the two species of Derous and Thunderbirds" the woman stated, almost in awe as she examined Dino. "And now it's all coming together...Which means MGA will now undertake the necessary steps to make sure it doesn't die on us-"

 

"Just wait a second!" you snapped, grabbing her wrist to stop her filthy hands from running all over your friend. "You're taking him away from me?! I can't let you do that!"

 

"Stop being selfish and take a look around you..." Maryanne gritted her teeth. "Chef (y/n), if we don't intervene, this whole town will get demolished in a matter of seconds! You're taking unnecessary risks just because you hold affection for this thing!"

 

 

 

The two of you glared at each other intensely. While you hated the way she was treating Dino, she was also right. There's so much you don't know about the wyvern, and even IGO couldn't figure out completely the Thunderous Wyvern with the tests they ran. Plus, there was the modified cells in his body that only MGA knew how to deal with. You released Maryanne's wrist, sighing heavily as you let yourself drop down next to the sleeping form of Dino.

 

 

 

"...I want to understand, but I also want to keep him" you said sadly.

 

"MGA will take care of the rest, but I cannot promise you that...Dino will ever come back with you. That you want it or not, the beast is part to an experiment to ameliorate ingredients. This modified genetic is beyond your comprehension" replied Maryanne. "So leave the wyvern to me and my team......I...I will do my best to take care of him"

 

 

 

Your eyes filled with tears as you gazed at Dino, brushing your hand into his soft feathers. You only wanted the best for him.

 

 

* * *

  
 

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the time being..." you grabbed the tissue Coco handed over to you, snuffing in it.

 

 

 

Maryanne and a team of scientists from Modified Genetic Association brought Dino with them while the woman gave you a special number so you could keep up with them and being updated each time there's a change in the wyvern's behavior. Unfortunately, since your house has suffered a bit of damages from the Thunderous Wyvern's tantrum, you had to live elsewhere until the reparations.

 

 

 

"I don't understand...It seems like it happened in one night this change of attitude..." you groaned, bringing a hand over your forehead. "Dino had this kind of moments, but...never that violent"

 

"Well, we can only hope for the best from MGA, even if I don't trust them fully" spoke Coco, taking a seat next to you.

 

"Is he going to be fine?" you sniffed, tilting your head to lay it on your partner's shoulder. "I don't want him to be left all alone in some kind of cold cell, or worst..."

 

"I'm sure of it" the Heavenly King comforted you with a smile. "I don't see your future without him at your side"

 

"You always know what to say to cheer me up..." you couldn't help but smile too. "And what about  _you_?"

 

"There's no need for me to look into it to know the answer"

 

 

 

You hummed in appreciation as Coco leaned his head to kiss and bite your neck, laying you down on the couch. You grew flustered when his hands played with the hem of your shirt, before wandering lower to your thighs to spread them. He took place in-between, his kisses becoming much forceful and his bites hard. His pelvis pressed against yours, eliciting a gasp from you and a grunt from his part. You were unfortunately interrupted by a phone call that vibrated in your back pocket of your pants. One that Maryanne gave to you after taking Dino, with her personal number.

The fortune teller didn't hesitate to show his displeasure as you sit up and took the call, taking his leave to change his mind.

 

 

 

" _Chef (y/n)? You might want to visit us as soon as possible_ " the voice of Miss Angevin echoed from the other line.

 

 

 

Dino's health has changed drastically ever since his arrival at MGA, one that the scientists there couldn't explain. While his sudden moments of outbursts have decreased, Maryanne stated how the wyvern felt lonely without you by his side. To say that he was confused and sad would be an understatement. The Thunderous Wyvern didn't trust any employee there or scientist, to the point he would try to bite their heads off if they approached too close to his liking. A young woman in her twenties nearly lost a hand when Dino attacked her when she trespassed in his territory in his small terrarium.

MGA's Wul Branch wasn't that big of building, and didn't attract really the attention with its architecture. It seems like any normal facilities from far, but once you have a closer look, you could see how different it was for the inside. It reminded you a bit of the IGO lab at the Biotope 1. Maryanne was waiting for you outside the laboratory, her hands clasped behind her straightened back, always with the same serious look on her face. You exited the private limousine she rented, your eyes narrowed at the establishment. Here, there was no harmony, so much you could clearly imagine Sunny yelling his catchphrase at the ugliness of the environment.

Maryanne immediately led you inside, following closely after her as she made you visit the place. Or at least, the ones you were allowed in, which wasn't pretty much in the first place. Maybe the lobby and only the long corridor that led to Dino's terrarium.

 

 

 

"Isolated in the jungle, few wild beasts decide to venture here if they feel courageous enough. However, they eventually end up in either our food storage or part of an experiment..." the blonde told, sounding as uncaring as her words. "The lab possesses high security levels and are always verified each hour to assure their functionalities"

 

"Will we find other wild beasts here? How many terrarium do you exactly have?" you questioned.

 

"Wul Branch has over 100 terrariums, half of them containing various experiments. Our main branch counts 10 000" she answered with a shrug, and you gaped at her back.

 

"10 000?! How is that even possible?!"

 

"It is by being situated underground...and you can only access it by taking a subway that little knows where they connect to"

 

"But I suppose that you do?" you arched an eyebrow, glaring at her accusingly.

 

"I do" Maryanne smiled, cold and harsh.

 

 

 

Two sets of doors opened, and you entered a cold room with a single and huge glass. Behind was supposed to be some kind of jungle serenity with lots of plants and bushes. Instead of a terrarium, you thought it looked like more of a cage. You walked closer to it, and blinked when you saw a blurred figure rustle behind the foliage. Miss Angevin pressed some buttons in the background and the glass slit open in half to let you enter the terrarium. Immediately, you were tackled down by an enormous body and a long tongue licking your cheeks eagerly.

 

 

 

"O-Okay, Dino!" you giggled. "Down boy, down!"

 

 

 

Maryanne observed the interaction between you and the Thunderous Wyvern. Dino looked beyond elated to see you after such a long time, his feathers glowing much more brightly than usual. There was no denying about the bond your shared with the wyvern, something that the best scientists couldn't explain properly. She carefully advanced toward you, flinching however when the beast turned to glare at her bitterly.

 

 

 

"The tests have all ended up successful for the moment. If it continues like that, there's a chance you can bring him back home once the experiment is done" the blonde said, brown eyes stopping on you.

 

"You heard that?! Once it's done, you're coming back home!" you beamed at Dino with your arms outstretched, his tail wagging happily.

 

"I-I said it was a possibility-..."

 

 

 

Maryanne deadpanned as you completely ignored her, too busy in dancing in circles with your Thunderous Wyvern. As if you were already celebrating his release before even the end results. Then, there was the sound of clapping that brought hers and your attention to the other end of the room to see another blonde woman with shorter hair standing there. She was wearing a white and elegant, business dress with a red scarf around her neck. On it was a pin of an emblem hanging from it, the shape reminding you of something. Maryanne's body stiffened when she realized who it was, gritting her teeth tightly:

 

 

 

"Clara..." she growled.

 

"What a tearful reunion..." the woman spoke with a drawl, ending her sarcastic clapping. "Mary, I thought you were supposed to warn me before bringing that thing here..."

 

"Mary?..." you echoed, gazing between the two blondes.

 

"Oh? Is that the woman who stole our experiment?" Clara blinked down at you, feigning shock and slight outrage. "How strange of you to invite her here..."

 

"I didn't steal anything" you spat, glaring darkly at Clara. "Dino has been with me since he was born"

 

"Dino? She named that thing?" the blonde scoffed, staring mockingly at Maryanne who looked more than agitated. "Anyway. Maybe I should introduce myself...My name is Clara Angevin, president of Modified Genetic Association"

 

"Angevin?! Then you are..."

 

"Indeed. I'm unfortunately related to this good for nothing over there. A huge weight in the family since the day she became part of this world, my sister Maryanne Angevin"

 

"Sorry, sister...We didn't get the same privileges when we were young. While everything was served to you on a silver platter, I had to work on my part" growled back Maryanne, the two siblings sharing a death glare. 

 

"Always this excuse" Clara cooed, bringing her hands on her hips. "Keep telling yourself that. It's good to have dreams"

 

"What do you want? Usually you try to not waste your saliva on me"

 

 

 

The blue eyes of the blonde woman narrowed as she smirked at her sister, simply snapping her fingers. The doors opened, and men clad in soldier uniforms entered the room, heading straight to Dino. One man caught your arm and pushed you out of the way as they grabbed the wyvern who began to fight them. Maryanne watched helplessly as they manhandled the Thunderous Wyvern out of the terrarium while you screamed at them to stop:

 

 

 

"Maryanne! Do something!" you shouted at her. "Where are they bringing him?!"

 

"Clara, the experiment isn't done yet...You can't bring him now!" she finally shouted at her sister.

 

" ** _Or what?_** " Clara arched an eyebrow with an unimpressed expression. "Your orders were to bring LMO-TE-391 to the headquarters after you found it. And did you do instead? You tried to undo the experiment by hiding here..."

 

"Undo...the experiment?" you blinked in shock, gazing in stupor at Maryanne.

 

"I know what you do to them...I know everything about your line of work" spat the blonde. "Using MGA to create living weapons for those barbaric groups in the poorer countries of the Human World. That Thunderous Wyvern...it isn't yours! That's why I tried to remove those Gourmet Cells that were slowly pushing him in this state. You will destroy civilizations if I let you-"

 

"My dear, dear sister..." Clara shook her head, stepping closer to Maryanne. "What we gain from it is much more important. Those countries always pay me a good amount of money, and we get to create things that are...amazingly destructive!"

 

"That persona of yours who wants to play God...Do you even realize the damages you're causing?! Just like that monster you released in Bilal!..."

 

 

 

At her words, you had a flashback of the strange bottle you found inside the cave, and the mysterious insignia that was drawn on it. Could it be that the Toxic Gilamesh was also part of an experiment?!

 

 

 

"Ah yes, experiment LMO-TG....The Toxic Gilamesh that we tried to fuse with miasma, but it ended up as a failure so we tossed it in the middle of a desert..." shrugged Clara, and you became ticked off at her carelessness.

 

"The Taj Desert! You nearly killed the people of the Bilal Kingdom!!" you yelled in outrage, struggling to get out of the guard's hold.

 

"Yes, and what about it? Their kingdom will eventually disappear one day by an enemy country who decides to side with us...Perhaps I will test them with the Thunderous Wyvern once I'm done with this beast" Clara winked at you. "I feel like it'll be my best experiment to this day!"

 

"You're mad...just like father..." Maryanne growled, eyeing darkly her older sister while she scoffed.

 

"Please, don't put me under the same spotlight as he did...I won't do the same mistakes" the blonde mused, eyes squinted. "Now, let's start, shall we?"

 

 

 

You were lifted over the soldier's shoulder while Maryanne was taken by another. It was the last thing you saw before your vision became dark, hearing Dino's panicked shrieks in the background.

 


	42. ◈ Thunderous Wyvern ◈

 

You thought it was all a dream. When you will open your eyes, your house is still intact and you're going to find Dino sleeping in your bed at your feet as usual. However, when you woke up from your slumber, you were laid on an uncomfortable plastic bed inside an empty cell made of grey walls. It was beyond cold as you slipped off, grunting as your head began to throb painfully.

 

 

 

"You're finally awake" a voice stated in a matter-of-fact way, and you turned to see Maryanne sitting down against a wall.

 

"M-Maryanne!"

 

 

 

You quickly crawled to her, kneeling down next to the woman who was covered in bruises. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red at the corners, showing that she has been crying. Maryanne was holding unto her waist, where there was huge patch of blood tainting her lab coat. Your hands trembled, not knowing what to do exactly in this situation. She needed medical attention and quick.

 

 

 

"Do not worry about me...Just a scratch and some hits, but nothing too bad" she said, and your eyes widened.

 

"What are you talking about?! You're bleeding!..."

 

"Clara has done much worst than that, it's almost kind of her that she imprisoned us"

 

 

 

Maryanne let out an empty chuckle, before coughing violently. The stain grew in sizes, eliciting a panicked cry from your part. The Angevins came from a long line of workers in nuclear medicine and scientists. A child of the Angevins was sure to work under either of those professions. Maryanne and Clara's father was a genius in his own kind, but outstripped the science of today with unorthodox techniques. His biggest project was to create a corporation that would completely change the food you eat to an infinitive source of supplies by changing the DNA.

However, it also meant to modify nature itself, and jeopardize everything. No one wanted to take part to his insane projects, and his own family wasn't too fond of the idea. Except for Clara, who saw at that time her father as some kind of mentor.

 

 

 

"Clara was as crazy as he was when it came to destroy and reform things. My father had noble intentions behind that, but he was too ambitious and out of his mind..." spoke Maryanne.

 

"Earlier, she said that you were trying to undo the experiment...Is it true?" you wondered quietly.

 

"My sister is only interested in the Gourmet Cells and the DNA codes that surround his electric powers. A Thunderous Wyvern can bring a giant thunderstorm that could engulf the Human Word, and probably further. Such a weapon would bring billions in cash. So I tried to remove those cells before she figured out my hiding spot...But I was unlucky"

 

"So...You actually tried to save him?"

 

"Mostly because I didn't want to die, but yes. In a way"

 

".....Maryanne-san. I think I misjudged you" you finally smiled at her, making the blonde's eyes widen. "You gave me the impression that you were a cold-hearted human being, but you're in fact very kind!"

 

"Why you-...." she growled, before she blinked when you suddenly stood up.

 

"How do we exactly get out of here?" you asked.

 

"We're certainly inside one of those restraining cells we use for our experiments that are a bit stubborn. A normal human cannot manage to break down one wall of those. Clara will make sure that nobody comes here except herself. She probably wants us to die from starvation..."

 

"...Do you have moments of positivity or are you always that gloomy?"

 

"I'm seriously going to kick your ass"

 

"Anyway, if a normal human like you say isn't able to tear down those walls..." you trailed.

 

 

 

Maryanne blinked when the walls began to shake wildly, and booming sounds came from the door of the cell. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets when it was pulled out of its hinges with inhuman strength. The smoke dissipating, she caught the figure of a man standing behind there who ran up to you while the woman kept gaping, completely stunned.

 

 

 

"Are you hurt anywhere?!" demanded Coco as he grabbed your arms, a worried expression on his face.

 

"Then a worried Coco will do the job" you spoke jovially, beaming at Maryanne who was still staring at you in disbelief. "He was dead set on following me. I hope you don't mind?"

 

"..."

 

 

You could actually hear the static in her brain.

Wul Branch had an elevator that you could take to reach the underground subway that will lead you to MGA headquarters. Maryanne knew that her sister brought Dino there, and you feared for his safety.  As always, the woman didn't reassure you by stating that Clara certainly began the final steps of the experiment that would determine the wyvern's fate.

 

 

 

"This is the elevator..." Maryanne spoke as she showed you the way. "If we are lucky, Clara didn't change the password yet"

 

 

 

She pressed the code once you were inside. The light turned green, earning a relieved sigh from the blonde woman. The elevator rumbled and began its descend as the numbers displayed on the screen changed quickly. When you reached the last level, Maryanne motioned to the two of you to hide before the doors opened. She surveyed the area, waiting for any guard to pass by.

 

 

 

"How strange...Normally the station is filled with them..." Maryanne frowned, stepping out of the elevator.

 

"What's that blue light who is flashing?..." you inquired as you followed after her, pointing at the ceiling.

 

"That's the blue code!" her eyes widened, and the Heavenly King turned to her inquisitively. "When an experiment escapes or a dangerous beast invades us, we turn on this alarm to warn the staff. But such a thing is...almost impossible!"

 

"So either a beast escaped or invaded your headquarters?" Coco echoed, and Maryanne shook her head.

 

"It doesn't necessarily apply to MGA HQ. It can also be in the other branches...However, if there's no guards standing around right now, it means serious business. So I wouldn't be surprised if it was the case"

 

 

* * *

 

 

When you arrived at the headquarters, your group was left shocked at the scene that was displayed there: complete destruction and chaos. The floor, the walls, the bodies...Everything was burned to a crisp. The desks were turned upside-down and many papers were scattered on the ground. It was crazy to think that not too long ago, people were working there. Doing their daily business and work.

 

 

 

"What a massacre..." breathed heavily Coco. "Few of them are barely alive and most possess a death omen..."

 

"How terrifying...The building is guarded by two sets of doors who weigh heavily, and.....They are gone..." enriched Maryanne, taking a step forward and examined her surroundings. "Not even a legion of Troll Kongs could force them open with their strength"

 

"Then we're certainly dealing with something much stronger than a Troll Kong...What was the last steps concerning Dino's experiment?"

 

"To stimulate the Gourmet Cells, by pulling the beast through various scenarios that can generate stress, or any fighting action...Do you believe it's the work of the Thunderous Wyvern?"

 

"While I really don't want to find out, we need to continue forward. Dino needs me, and I will save him no matter what" you stated determinedly, walking ahead while Coco shared a look with Maryanne.

 

 

 

Silence reigned among your group as Maryanne did her best to lead you through the dark hallways and corridors. You were both fortunate enough to have Coco on your side, as the pace of the blonde began to grow slower. Her wound didn't help either, her breath becoming heavier with each passing minute and the stain growing in sizes. Yet, she didn't want to stop to take a pause, because she felt like if she did so it would mean she gave up. It also became harder for her to not close her eyes and go to a sleep she will certainly not wake up from.

 

 

 

"Maryanne-san, you really need to see a doctor-" you tried to reason her, but she huffed under her breath.

 

"Do you see the shadow of death over my head?" Maryanne directed her question at the fortune teller who blinked owlishly at her.

 

"Not at the moment" he responded with a smile.

 

"See? Everything's alright..."

 

"NOTHING IS ALRIGHT" you snapped. "YOU'RE BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR"

 

"How kind of her to make a trail for us to find our way back..."

 

"COCO!"

 

"I prefer you biting my ear instead of pulling" the Heavenly King winced when you managed to tug the limb from your height differences.

 

"NOW IT'S NOT THE TIME" you shouted with your cheeks flushed.

 

"If you lovebirds are done..." sighed Maryanne, glaring back at the two of you in annoyance.

 

 

 

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion at the end of the hallway you were in. The three of you didn't waste time and rushed to the commotion. Shrieks and roars made the walls tremble, the tremors turning more violent as you got closer to the source. There was an opening in a wall, the sounds coming from it. Your group took a look inside, and gaped at the sight of Dino being held in chains.

He was struggling in them, his feathers a dark color, red eyes and mouth spiting fire and thunder. Your wyvern was unrecognizable in the state he was in.  You heard a loud gasp from the blonde's side, and you saw Maryanne running inside the room to a limp body on the floor.

 

 

 

"Clara!" she cried out, embracing the burned body of her sister.

 

" _...Mary...?..._ " came the muffled and croaked sound of the woman's voice. She couldn't even open her eyes at that point. " _...The...The experiment...was a success...heh..heh...._ "

 

"You idiot....Don't you realize you're dying?!" Maryanne snapped with a broken voice, even thought she had tears in her eyes. "Why...Why did you do that...?! You didn't have to follow his steps!..."

 

" _I didn't though...didn't I? While he failed, I succeeded in everything he worked his sorry ass for..._ " the eerie chuckle of Clara filled the air. " _Take a look at this beast...My...Thunderous Wyvern...A king....A future king..._ "

 

"Dementia...Her electromagnetic waves are becoming fainter. There's nothing we can do" Coco spoke blunty as he knelt down next to Maryanne. "As for Dino..." 

 

"Dino!" you yelled, running in your wyvern's direction.

 

"Wait, (y/n)!"

 

 

 

You didn't listen to Coco's call, and stopped in front of the Thunderous Wyvern. Red eyes glowered and pinned you down on the spot with their ferocity. Dino snarled, bucking wildly as he tried to remove the chains. Your heartbeat quickened, tuning down the panicked voices of Maryanne and Coco. The wyvern lowered his head at you, displaying his razor teeth inside his beak.

 

 

 

"It's alright, Dino..." you whispered, extending a hand toward your pet. "I'm here, boy..."

 

 

 

Some parts on his body were featherless, showing deep marks left by spears. The collar they had forced on him was digging into his skin, drawing a bit of blood and constricting his esophagus. A sob left your lips at the sight of your poor wyvern, saddened and frustrated for what they had done to him.

 

 

 

"Your wings...God, your wings...!" you cried, noticing the large rips in them. "I'm so sorry..."

 

 

 

You didn't know why you kept apologizing when you haven't done anything. MGA was the one who harmed him, not you. And yet, Dino looked so mad at you. Your hands trembled as you took another step closer to him. You were now in his range of attacking. That's exactly what he did, by swinging his tail and pushing you away. You moaned in pain as you landed on your elbows and back, the floor grazing your skin.

Dino roared once more, slamming his enormous tail on the ground close to you. A warning to not approach, or else your head will be next. You gazed tearfully at the Thunderous Wyvern, sniffling:

 

 

 

"Dino..." you said, crawling to him and wincing each time you felt your bones crack painfully.

 

 

 

The wyvern's agitated gazed landed on you, whole body freezing when you cradled his head into your arms. He tried to move away, growling and grunting, but you weren't letting go.

 

 

 

"She is wrong...You're no monster, Dino..." you whispered as you swayed together. "Ever since you came out of that egg, I fell in love right away..."

 

 

 

You began to hum softly, the same tune you used to lull Dino to sleep after his tantrums, or when he was about to go to sleep. The wyvern's heavy body dropped suddenly, lying on the ground while he listened to your humming. Calming, soothing.

Coco and Maryanne watched in amazement as the electricity disappeared from Dino's eyes, slowly closing by themselves. The black feathers were returning to their white color. A blue spectral bird was flying above your head, sprinkles of light falling on top of the Thunderous Wyvern's head. You undone the chains around his limbs, watching as the wyvern stood up in his full height.

Dino released a booming scream that shook the whole underground building, the ceiling starting to give up under this overwhelming sound. He swung his tail, gathering you, Coco, and Maryanne on his back, before taking flight. He passed through the different layers of the earth until he reached the surface, twirling in the sky. His tail spread and separated into smaller ones, eight in totals. Dino released his powerful wings that stretched wide, and landed on a lonely bay of the Wul Continent.

You slid from the wyvern's back with Coco and Maryanne, taking a few steps back to admire the new form of the Thunderous Wyvern:

 

 

 

"Dino! Look at those colors!" you exclaimed happily, pointing to the different red and blue complexions in his feathers and tails. At that, the wyvern released happy chirps and began to dance all around you.

 

"I don't understand...My sister completed the experiment, and yet..." Maryanne blinked, staring in awe at the splendor of Dino. "He acts exactly the same, not as a weapon of mass murder..."

 

"That's because the most important person in his life doesn't see him that way" Coco spoke with a smile. "For (y/n), he was never an experiment to begin with"

 

"Hm, perhaps. Unfortunately, I don't think it's the last you'll hear of MGA...My sister was the president, but there's still the patron"

 

"The patron?" the fortune teller wondered, and Maryanne nodded.

 

"I never met this man, always shrouded in darkness...Nor did I ever hear the name of this organization before" she frowned. "I'm worried about Chef (y/n)'s safety if it's the case. They will probably target her"

 

"They can always try, but I would make sure they see the shadow of death before they can lay a hand on her..." Coco promised, and the woman really believed his words just with the expression he made when he stated that.

 

"You're such a big boy now!" you cooed at Dino.

 

 

This made you stop and think for a moment. Eyes bulging out at the realization, you let out a huge scream while you eyed the clueless Dino: 

 

 

 

"YOU'RE HUGE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIT IN MY HOME?! MY NEIGHBORS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" you panicked.

 

"I have a simple solution for that: you will have to live with me" Coco grinned at you with his eyes closed. "Isn't it exciting?"

 

"What?! But I didn't even get my stuff out of my house! And I need to make a few calls, repair the damages, and-...."

 

 

 

You were silenced by the man's lips on yours, your cry of surprise coming out muffled by them. Each time you tried to speak, Coco simply stopped you with pecks or smooches that left you more flustered than intended. And Maryanne gagging in the background.

 


	43. ◈ Chapter 42: Music Honor ◈

 

"I swear to God, you're not helping..."

 

 

 

You let yourself fall back on the grass besides an amused Coco, already exhausted of your day. To move your belongings from your house to Coco's wasn't an easy task. Even more when Kiss and Dino both didn't want to help since they were 'tired'. Tired of hauling your ass back and forth between his home and the cliff, that is. But finally, you were done and now you could take some time for yourself.

 

 

 

"Coco. I need cuddles" you lifted your arms and made a grabbing-motion toward the man.

 

"Just 'cuddles'?" the fortune teller mused with a chuckle.

 

"Cuddling. Now"

 

"Yes, ma'am" he mocked while you frowned with a pout.

 

 

 

Though, it soon faded to a content expression when Coco slid an arm under you while he hovered your form. He slowly eased himself in your arms as you enrolled them around his neck, nuzzling your nose into his chest. Closing your eyes, you enjoyed the warmth emanating from the Heavenly King's body and the coldness of the ground against your back.

 

 

 

"Why don't we head back inside? I think it will be cozier..." Coco murmured, leaving a kiss at the top of your hair.

 

"Don't wanna" you replied in a childish manner.

 

"At least we won't have a public" he directed his gaze at the Emperor Crow and the Thunderous Wyvern who were watching you both closely.

 

 

 

Coco found it hard to lift you from the ground as you made sure that your limbs went limp. He sighed with a smile, gathering you in his arms bridal style while you whined out complaints that passed over his head. Eventually, you let him brought you back inside knowing that you received enough vitamin D with the sun outside.

 

 

 

"You will train yourself to acquire Food Honor?" you asked in a surprised manner after Coco announced those news to you once inside.

 

"I thought it would be a good training before going in the Gourmet World" your partner replied. "The body will begin to auto-correct its movements, removing all actions deemed unnecessary and increases concentration. This allows more efficient use of calories, granting greater stamina, speed, and power"

 

 

 

Food Honor was a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients. A strict method of eating especially difficult, but necessary in order to bring out the true flavor and potential of certain ingredients.

 

 

 

"Do you think I should train myself too?..."

 

"If we're going to enter the Gourmet World..." Coco trailed.

 

"Well...It's not that I don't want to or it's because I'm not interested..."

 

"Back in Bilal, we didn't really figure out the full potential of the Music Chefs. Maybe they also had an important philosophy they practiced back in their time..."

 

"How to know unless you ask them directly?..."

 

" _ **SKYAWK!**_ "

 

 

 

Both you and Coco quickly covered your ears when you heard the sudden shout of Dino that shook the whole house. You shared a look with your partner before deciding to investigate what all the commotion was about. The wyvern was bouncing energetically, chasing after a small and fast animal blue in colors. You blinked in shock when you recognized it as L'Arabesque, a deity who is supposed to be worshiped by Music Chefs and inside the walls of Bilal Kingdom.

 

 

 

"Coco, do you see it?" you inquired, earning a confused look from the man.

 

"There's a different energy in electromagnetic waves coming from Dino, but besides that..."

 

"This is L'Arabesque! Maybe it's trying to tell me something?"

 

 

 

The humming bird appeared in front of your face, batting its wings slower. L'Arabesque began to hum a song, and immediately took flight after. Wasting no time, you ran up to Dino and climbed on his back. You turned to Coco who still remained clueless to what just happened, watching you with wide eyes.

 

 

 

"I have to figure this out no matter what! I think it's going to take a while, so don't wait for me for dinner. Love you~!"

 

"Uh..." the Heavenly King lifted his hand as if to ask a question, but you were already gone as the wyvern leaped from the ledge and graciously flew in the heavens.

 

 

 

Coco stared for a long time as you disappeared in the distance, before a smile appeared on his lips and he chuckled to himself while he shook his head:

 

 

 

"Love you too..." the fortune teller replied.

 

 

 

Dino was fast, probably as fast as Terry would on land. You were bracing yourself over his back as you clutched his feathers, concentrating on not letting go of him. If you hesitated or showed some kind of doubt, you would end up in the ocean below, swimming with the Rice Sharks. The wyvern didn't want to loose sight on L'Arabesque, his only directives being the humming he could hear coursing through his veins.

It was hard to distinguish your surroundings, with the landscape and sky blurring all together. However, Dino finally slowed down for your sake, and you lifted your head to see an island ahead of you ([island](https://data.whicdn.com/images/271291006/large.jpg)). Ancient ruins reigned over by a dense vegetation, surrounded by a shoal of white sand, just like in Taj Desert. The Thunderous Wyvern landed close to the shore, the earth rumbling under his weight.

 

 

 

"What is this place?..." you wondered out loud as you climbed down the wyvern's back. "Why did L'Arabesque brought me here?"

 

" _We waited for such a long time, and finally we can hear again_ "

 

 

 

You weren't expecting an answer, nor did you think you would find someone else on this deserted island. You let out a shout of surprise as people came out from their hiding spot. There was several of them, and all women from what you could tell at first glance. You were brought inside the ruins, where they introduced themselves as a local tribe on this island called 'White Atoll'. They were also once known as the Music Chefs before the disappearance of L'Arabesque.

 

 

 

" _We were told in a dream to follow this path..._ " said an elderly woman. " _An important pilgrimage that we couldn't tell even to our closest comrades_ "

 

"So that's why you left so suddenly...But is there a reason why?" you wondered, accepting a bowl of rice she offered to you.

 

" _L'Arabesque was said to originate from around here. Its cradle of life_ " answered another. " _Here, we learned much more on this deity. Things we were wrong about, and almost threw our whole existence into jeopardy_ "

 

" _L'Arabesque is a spirit that needs to attach itself to one's life. A true vessel with blue blood and without malice. From this person or beast, they can direct us and perfect our craft until another host is needed. Else, we cannot hear L'Arabeque's songs anymore, which was the case until now_ "

 

"Until now?" you blinked in confusion, and the old woman smiled.

 

 

 

You felt something warm on your shoulder, and you gazed there to see the blue humming bird. It chirped, tilting and nodding its head at the women who stared at you and L'Arabesque in amazement. Others even had tears in their eyes.

 

 

 

" _L'Arabesque has chosen you as its host, and now we can hear again. Hear its songs_ "

 

"I don't recall having blue blood in my veins...I'm just a normal girl who came from a big family" you rubbed the back of your head sheepishly.

 

" _That's not what L'Arabesque thinks..._ " the old woman shook her head. " _But if you came here, you must have a reason_ "

 

"Ah...Well, since you are Music Chefs, I was wondering how exactly...it works? Because I really don't know. Totally clueless" you smiled nervously.

 

" _You're certainly talking about Music Honor, a skill that a real Music Chef needs to acquire. You came to the right place!_ "

 

 

 

Music Honor's concept was almost the same as Food Honor, but instead of teaching gratitude for ingredients, it teaches to the users how to grant their feelings to anyone who eats them. Music Honor manipulates the flavors and the harmony through a song led by the directives of L'Arabesque. Music Chefs can orchestrate their dishes, a skill so powerful that it can even make the proudest men cry with just a mouthful, or even accelerate their healing abilities with a catharsis song.

 

 

 

"Music Honor is all about orchestrating?" you resumed, earning a nod from the Music Chefs.

 

" _Emotions are no mystery to us. We go through a special training that takes months, but it is pretty effective_ " told a woman. " _If you are to become the host of our L'Arabesque, then Music Honor is a must_ "

 

"I want my skills to be at their best before I go to the Gourmet World with my partner...So of course I accept!" you beamed. "But how many months will it take?"

 

" _Nine months_ "

 

".............................................................................EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

You thanked the heavens that you didn't have to train for nine months to acquire this skill. You were grateful for the help of L'Arabesque, who seems to enlighten your senses. Through hours of meditation to focus on your own feelings, and creating dishes to make either people cry or laugh in happiness, you were gifted with Music Honor under a month. This also left the time for Coco to train himself in Food Honor all the while you were gone, and already you could see the results. He was more efficient when it came to his poison, having a better control on his skills.

 

 

 

"If I eat this...You're telling me that I will cry like a baby?" the fortune teller deadpanned at you, gaze shifting from the dish of Salmon Rice Eggplants that you prepared for him to your smiling face.  "That's what you learned in one month? Seriously?"

 

"Not only that!" your eyebrow twitched in anger. "Just eat it already and you will see!"

 

 

 

You crossed your arms in front of your chest while you waited for the Heavenly King to make a move. He gave you a mocking smile while he took his fork, and finally dug in. You repressed a smirk when the man's eyes widened like saucers, and quickly hid his expression behind his arms as he braced himself over the dining table.

 

 

 

"So...How do you like it?" you grinned as you walked to step beside him. "Heart-wrenching, huh?"

 

" _You're too cruel...But it's so delicious..._ " his shoulders shook.

 

"Aw...Thank you!" you hugged his waist.

 


	44. ◈ Chapter 43: Four Beasts ◈

 

" _A state of emergency has been announced by the IGO. In accordance with the instructions issued by IGO personnel, please take shelter in central Human World_ "

 

 

The city was quiet as you headed for the capital. The whole world was in crisis after the news IGO announced a few hours ago. So much that the Four Heavenly Kings were gathered together and currently eating to fill their stomachs for the coming threat. They had to prepare themselves for the final training ingredient of the President's Full Course. The same for everyone, and they are beasts that can threaten mankind.

According to the IGO's announcement, the Four Beasts have broken past the border between Gourmet World and Human World. Their favorite food is humans. Only once every few centuries they awaken as if judging that the population of humans has increased and come to have a meal. 30 billion people of Human World have been advised to take refuge at an area in the center of Human World.

Currently seated on top of Dino, you were about to reach the place where the men gathered. The Thunderous Wyvern flew past the two towers, before diving in their direction. The beast landed a few feet away from the table where the Heavenly Kings, Komatsu, Rin, and one of the top 5 greatest chefs in the world, 1 Millimeter Yuda.

 

 

 

"(y/n)-chan! You're late!" yelled Komatsu as you jumped from Dino's back.

 

"I'm sorry! I made a quick stop in my hometown to assure my parent's safety..." you replied. "Thanks to their neighbors, they were able to reach the safe area at the center of the Human World"

 

"There's still some Bubble Fruits left if you want some" your friend offered the sparkling dish. "Rin-san was about to deliver the president's message"

 

 

 

The young woman pulled out a pink laptop and placed it on the table. Turning the device on, the screen showed the face of Ichiryu-sama.

 

 

 

" _Finished leveling up your cells, boys? Well, you should have if you're watching this_ " the president started.

 

"That sly old man..." murmured Toriko.

 

"He really took everything into consideration, didn't he?" added Coco.

 

" _Okay, about the Four Beasts...As their name suggests, there are four of them. A different one is entering Human World from the North, South, East, and West. They always do the same pattern. At that point, the IGO should have almost all of mankind taking shelter at the 1,000 square kilometers at the center of Human World. That is the last line of defense_ " continued Ichiryu-sama while showing a map. "I need you guys to take down your respective Four Beast outside that defensive line"

 

"I get it. The four of us split up and each take down one of the Four Beasts"

 

" _Understand? If even one of you loses, that defensive line will be broken and hundred of millions...No, billions of lives will be sacrificed. It will be the end of Human World_ "

 

"Heh. Not me, but you guys might have something to worry about" scoffed Zebra, earning pissed looks from the other Kings.

 

" _We don't either_ " they replied quickly.

 

" _It feels odd...You guys were just four little boys...and now I'm entrusting you with a job this huge...To see you having grown so big and strong...makes me proud to be your old man_ " the old man spoke in a nostalgic manner. " ** _Toriko, Coco, Sunny, Zebra, I'm leaving Human World to you!_** "

 

 

 

The Four Heavenly Kings nodded and smiled to themselves. As the president was about to continue with his message, the laptop was closed abruptly by Zebra.

 

 

 

"Z-Zebra-san!" you cried out. "He didn't even finish!"

 

"Enough meaningless talk. Let's hurry up and beat the shit outta those Four Beasts and eat'em" he grunted. "Look, your partners are waitin' for ya"

 

 

 

Their partners arrived one after the other. You noted right away how Terry, Kiss, and Quinn had gotten gigantic. However, you realized that Zebra was the only one without one, until you saw a giant horse advancing toward the towers. That thing was insanely huge compared to the others.

 

▛                                                                                                 ▜

**DARUMA HORSE (DEMON) CAPTURE LEVEL - UNKNOWN**

▙                                                                                                 ▟

 

Why weren't you surprised that Zebra would use a demon beast of all as a mean of transportation?

 

 

 

"How did you get it?" you sweated.

 

"Borrowed him from the Daruma Hermit" the feral man answered.

 

"He brought a weird and disgusting creature with him..." sighed Sunny. "That guy is so thoroughly unrefined..."

 

"Well, now we all have a solid means of transportation" grinned Coco lightly.

 

 

 

They headed for their partners, but you quickly caught Coco's hand before he could leave to his mission. You didn't see the need in trying to hide your nervousness as you gazed at the fortune teller who blinked down at you.

 

 

 

"Be careful...okay? Return safe and sound" you pleaded.

 

"I promise" Coco reassured you with a smile, placing a delicate kiss on the crown of your hair.

 

 

 

With Dino, you went to the base camp of the center Human World. There, they had a big screen that showed the location of the Four Beasts, and the current situation. They were now confronting the Heavenly Kings, who showed no restraint in their attacks.

Toriko was fighting against Gaoh, a mammal beast king who looked like a lion bulging with muscle and covered in scars. It caused damage on the scale of a huge natural disaster, and even destroyed the 1st Biotope and killed the Regal Mammoth with a single attack. Other locations like the Sandy Beach in the Cave, the 8th Biotope and Baron Archipelago were also destroyed on its way there.

Sunny was facing the King Octopus Kong, a mollusk fish beast with five outstanding dark colored eyes with seven octopus tentacles lining his chin like a beard. It has an incredible strength, with a single tentacle crushing a tank of 100,000 ton. It could also create a large number of tentacles from its arms with an unkown limit. By entering the Human World from the West side, it wrecked Wul Jungle and smashed Gourmet Pyramid in its path.

Zebra's opponent was the Mount Turtle, a large volcanic crustacean beast. When it entered the Human World, it destroyed the continent of Ice Hell in the process, and when the Allied Army Forces attacked, it displayed immense power by shooting high velocity magma missiles from its mouth which annihilated an entire fleet with a single shot. Its shell even endured most of Zebra's powerful attacks, while it didn't seem very fast or agile.

Finally, for Coco was the Invite Death, another mollusk but of the mammal kind purple and indigo in colors, with two pieces of hair coming out of its snout-like nostrils, forming whiskers of a sort. It showed its powers by melting a tank with its corrosive poison, and easily swam down the Death Falls, one of the world's biggest and deadliest waterfalls. It is able to erode an entire continent with poison.

You were mostly watching Coco's fight, even if you were worried for all of them. Rin and Komatsu had headed there too with Toriko, and you hoped they wouldn't end up in the line of sight of the Gaoh. However, there was something bugging you about those Four Beasts. Which led you to watch again the video with the message sent by the president of IGO.

 

 

 

" _Ah, right, right. I forgot two things. The truth is, **there aren't four Four Beasts. There's only one**_ "

 

"...What...?" you gaped at your personal laptop, eyes widening in horror.

 

" _The one main body sends four beasts into Human World. In other words, those things are no more than the Four Beast's limbs. Their strength is different every time, but it's generally around Capture Level 100. And there's one more important thing. The truth is, there is somebody controlling the Four Beast's main body from the shadows. The mastermind that truly must be defeated is him_ "

 

 

 

The main body lives in the ground and raises those limbs which grow like bulbs. After several centuries, those bulbs grow into adult beasts which there are four of them. It lets them loose in Human World to eat humans to their hearts' content. And by taking them back in when the four creatures return it absorbs the humans. That was the usual pattern the Four Beast takes.

 

 

 

" _But last time, I chased out the four creatures it sent. So they were unable to eat any humans. Far from it, they all suffered wounds that brought them to the verge of death and they fled. The Four Beasts may of course change its strategy from that usual pattern. There's a possibility that the main body may come to Human World, as well_ "

 

 

 

You watched as each Heavenly King defeated the limbs of the Four Beast, with the people cheering loudly at their 'victory'. And they didn't know anything about it. Dino suddenly let out a loud shriek, flapping his wings wildly. The next second, the ground began to tremble and vines sprouted from there. They passed through numerous buildings, destroying the streets and the roads in their paths.

The main body of the Four Beast lifted itself through the destruction of the city, releasing a deafening roar. Even though the others were on their way, mankind was in danger at the moment. People began to run away while the Thunderous Wyvern took a stand, facing the Four Beast.

 

 

 

"W-Wait, Dino!-" you yelled at the wyvern, but it ignored you.

 

 

 

The white feathers turned black and the red patterns glowed in a yellow color. Leaping on top of a tower, Dino opened his mouth and shot a lightning beam engulfed in fire at his opponent. The beast shrieked in pain, recoiling from the hit while you gaped with your eyes bulged out of their sockets.

 

 

 

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! DINO, SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT?!"

 

 

 

The wyvern flew high in the sky, before charging at the Four Beast by head diving in its direction. Dino fired missiles of fire that engulfed the body of the creature, and ended the attack with a swing of his tail, sending the Four Beast crashing against a building. You cheered out your pet's name, jumping up and down excitingly.

 

 

 

"You can do it! Show who's the boss!" you shouted, fist-pumping.

 

" ** _You and that huge turkey are getting cocky_** " spoke a voice behind you, and you let out a cry of surprise.

 

"Zebra-san!" you shouted when you saw him appear with the Daruma Horse.

 

 

 

The others soon arrived too with their respective partners, and you were glad to see Coco made it here without showing signs of any injury. Dino took this time to retreat away from the Four Beast as its roots suddenly bulged. It was absorbing the limbs it released beforehand, taking a more monstrous and greener appearance. The Four Beast threw its head back, releasing a green smoke that transformed into a cloud and hovered the whole city. It then started to rain heavily, yet the droplets didn't seem that threatening.

 

 

 

"What's it doing?" wondered Zebra.

 

"This is bad. This is Green Rain" grunted Coco, earning a look from Toriko.

 

"Green Rain?"

 

"It's also known as Illness Rain. If a human gets poisoned by getting hit by it, they'll lose their lives in less than one hour"

 

"For real?" you gasped. "But everyone's been soaked in it"

 

"Komatsu-kun, (y/n). Head to Tray King Yuda's shop on Gourmet Tower right now" your partner ordered you and your friend.

 

"Huh? Why?" blinked Komatsu.

 

"That man should be able to make food that can cure the poison, Antidote Cuisine. But he'll most likely need some more hands. Zebra, lend us that horse"

 

"Do what you want" the King dismissed the fortune teller.

 

"We're counting on you both!" told Toriko.

 

"Leave it to us" you nodded at your friends. "We'll come back with an antidote for everyone"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taking the Daruma Horse, you reached the tower of Yuda's restaurant in a short matter of time. There, both you and Komatsu ran all the way until you were standing in front of the old man, panting heavily and out of breath.

 

 

 

"T-The rain, everyone's lives...We don't even have a single hour to cook..." Komatsu breathed.

 

"Please, calm down" told softly Yuda. "The Antidote Cuisine for the Poison Rain. Certainly, I can make it without one millimeter of disorder"

 

"Then let's hurry" you said.

 

"Unfortunately...It's impossible. To make enough for hundred of millions of people, one hour isn't one millimeter enough time. Even if I make it as efficiently as I can...the most I could make is enough for 100,000 people" frowned Yuda.

 

"Then we'll do everything to help out, too" stated the small chef.

 

"Two persons won't be one millimeter enough"

 

"That can't be true!...Is there anything we can do?!"

 

"We would need few hands. And considerably skilled ones..."

 

" _Well...That's why we came_ " chuckled a female voice.

 

 

 

You turned around to see Granny Setsuno and a young woman with short green hair standing next to her, holding a pink suitcase. Your expression brightened at the sight of the older woman:

 

 

 

"Setsuno-san!" you cried out.

 

"Shall we get cooking, Yuda-chan?" smiled Setsuno.

 


	45. ◈ Antidote Cuisine ◈

 

"We'll help out with the antidote cooking" told Setsuno.

 

" _Yun yun yun!!_ " the Wall Penguin came out from behind her, waddling his way in Komatsu's arms.

 

"Yun!" he beamed, embracing his pet.

 

"You seemed pretty down just now, I'm glad I brought him with me" the old woman smiled.

 

"Well, well. If it isn't Gourmet Human National Treasure Setsuno-sama" Yuda greeted. "We are honored to have such a reliable person in our midst. But...In all honesty, that is still not one millimeter enough chefs"

 

"No way..." you gaped at the old man who shook his head.

 

" _I thought so. That's why I flew here. I'm not sure if I can be of any use, but if possible, please allow me to lend a hand_ "

 

 

 

It was a woman clad in red, wearing a mask that covered her whole head. Disappearing Cuisine Head Chef, ranking 15th in World Chef, Chiru. And she wasn't the only one who arrived there. Livebearer also made an appearance with other skillful chefs:

 

**Damala Sky the 13th (Damala's Curry Owner Chef) - 4th World Chef Ranking,**

**Lulubhu (Traditional Japanese Restaurant Guts Owner) - 22nd World Chef Ranking,**

**Tsurara Mama (Snack Tsurara Big Mama) - 31st World Chef Ranking,**

**Sumire (Nakaume Cooking School Cafeteria Manager) - 10th World Chef Ranking**

 

You could hardly believe that all these amazing chefs were gathered together in one room. You were practically crying with tears of joy. A dream coming true.

 

 

 

"But how did you all know about the antidote cooking?" you wondered.

 

"I told them" answered Johannes. "I actually wanted to gather more chefs, but these were the only highly-skilled chefs nearby"

 

"I suppose that's all you can hope for in such an emergency" spoke Chiru. "At any rate, there's really no time to spare. We will have to act with those we have here"

 

"We'll leave the Four Beast to the Bishokuya, and us chefs will take care of the chef's work!" stated Setsuno.

 

"Well, then let me teach you my secret antidote dish"

 

 

 

You were all brought inside his kitchen where he showed you how to make the antidote cuisine. The dish that resulted from it looked like purple mochi. A glowing and perfect ball, called the Medicinal Cooking Mochi. By using Color Mochi, and specifically, of the color complementary to the color of the poison, you can neutralize the efficacity of the poison inside the body. That was the relationship where two colors drowned each other out.

 

 

 

"In other words, we're negating the effects of the green rain with purple mochi, right?" you asked, earning a nod from Yuda.

 

"Then let's get cooking. With all the people we have here, we should be able to make tons of Medicinal Cooking Mochi!" told in earnest Komatsu.

 

"I'm afraid it can't be done" spoke grimly Lulubhu. "Even with all these highly skilled chefs, no matter how fast we work, even considering the time for distributing it, it would be impossible to complete enough for several hundred million of people"

 

"He has a point..." mumbled Sumire, looking at the mochi. "Say we needed to make 500 million, we could only make around 50 million"

 

"That can't be...Then let's get more people!" said Komatsu. "If I get my coworkers from the hotel and you all call your cooks from your restaurant, and we increase the number of people cooking, then..."

 

"That is impossible" retorted Yuda.

 

"Yuda-san, why?"

 

"Because it's a special preparation ingredient. You saw the example I made, yes? Unless everything from the balance of Color Rice, to the steaming time, to the number of times it must be hit in the mortar, unless the special preparation ingredient Medicinal Cooking Mochi is made without one millimeter of disorder, it cannot be completed. Even if we gather tens of thousands of people..."

 

"Right now, the only chefs in this area that can make the Medicinal Cooking Mochi is us" said Livebearer.

 

"There's nothing we can do. We will need to decide which 50 million people to give the Medicinal Cooking Mochi to" stated Johannes, and you glared at him appalled.

 

" **No way!** " you shouted angrily, which shocked the other chefs and Johannes-san. "Are you even hearing yourself?! You would let other people die?!"

 

"There's no time. Unless we start cooking soon, we won't save anyone"

 

"If the Medicinal Cooking Mochi is a special preparation ingredient, then I think the best option right now would be to find a method that would allow even ordinary chefs to be able to cook it!...15 minutes- No, 10! 10 minutes is enough, so please, just give me time!" Komatsu pleaded. "I'll find a simple way to cook it no matter what!"

 

"And I will guide them!" you added. "Call together all the chefs you can, and I will guide them through the cooking!"

 

 

 

The chefs stared at you both in silence with undescribable expressions. They turned in the direction of Granny Setsuno when they heard her laugh, seeing the old woman closing her pink phone.

 

 

 

"Perfect. I just contacted all of the cooks in my company group and called them here. Give it a shot, youngsters!" she grinned at you, earning a tearful thank you from Komatsu.

 

"Right!" he nodded.

 

"But at any rate, there really is no time. We should begin cooking right away as well" told Chiru.

 

"Hm. I'm glad I called him. Glad you could make it, Tylan" Livebearer grinned when he saw the Poison Cooking specialist make an appearance.

 

"Chef Tylan?!" you gaped at the purple scarred man with starry eyes. "No one in the world is better at handling poison!"

 

"Green rain?" he mused. "I can't make that poison disappear completely, but it's simple to slow its circulation throughout the body. If they've been hit by the rain, I can only extend the time to about three hours at most"

 

"Understood" nodded Yuda. "To have time to complete and distribute 500 million portions of Medicinal Cooking Mochi, the amount of time we can give to Chef Komatsu is really 10 minutes. That is the limit"

 

"Okay, leave it to me!" the small chef stated determinedly.

 

 

 

You were waiting anxiously inside the kitchen with Nono, watching your friend work through this antidote cuisine to find a simpler way to cook it. The other chefs were outside, giving the young man the time limit of 10 minutes as they stated. Your hands fidgeted together, before folding them tightly. You knew he would do it. Komatsu was a genius and a promising chef.

However, you thought of helping him through a little bit of humming, which didn't go unnoticed by the young woman at your side. 10 seconds was left on the timer, Komatsu's movements becoming quicker and rushed, until he was able to fill a whole basket of purple mochi balls. He dashed outside the kitchen with the basket, crying out loudly for the other chefs to hear:

 

 

 

"I did it! There's a simple way to cook the Medicinal Cooking Mochi!" he said, leaving the older chefs to stare at him in amazement.

 

"He finished it in just 10 minutes exactly?" Johannes checked his watch.

 

"Okay, now to tell the chefs all over the world how to cook it! Connect a line to every area!" said Damala. 

 

"The preparations have been made" assured Johannes.

 

 

 

Back inside the kitchen, they connected a laptop that could broadcast the antidote cuisine all around the world, with thousands of chefs ready for the preparation of the dish. 50,000 ladies and gentlemen of the Damalas Group, 20,000 chefs of Chef Lulubhu's Guts Group, 10,000 people gathered by Chef Sumire from cooking schools, Tray King Yuda's chefs with a total of 40,000, the 8,000 of Tsurara Mama's snack comrades, 30,000 from the former Underground Cooking World, and around 1 million from Setsuno's group.

 

 

 

"ONE MILLION?!" you shouted at the old woman who simply chuckled.

 

 

 

Even Komatsu's chefs were there too, everybody from Hotel Gourmet. There was also other chefs from all around the world,  a total of 5 million. They had enough ingredients with the help of the workers and Tom at the wholesale market, where they gathered and transported them.

 

 

 

"We have to hurry. We have a relay hooked up to over 5 million chefs. Even non-government personnel are helping out" told Johannes.

 

"(y/n)-chan, I'm now counting on you" Komatsu smiled at you, getting ready to show how to make Medicinal Cooking Mochi.

 

 

 

You went over the table to a small and long suitcase. You opened it to reveal a black baton inside. After you earned Music Honor, the Music Chefs gave it to you as a gift. It looks exactly the same as the ones used by conductors to enlarge and enhance the manual and bodily movements associated with directing an ensemble of musicians.

After Komatsu finished his lecture on how to prepare the antidote cooking, you were now the one brought in front of the screen where thousands of chefs were looking at you expectantly. Taking a deep breath, you began to move the baton as L'Arabesque perched itself on top of your shoulder. With 5 million people, you could make 200 million balls of mochi in 2 hours. But you could orchestrate a piece that will make their manual and bodily movements faster and lighter. They will instead be able to make 300 balls of mochi in one hour.

You closed your eyes as soft music invaded your ears as the chefs suddenly became quicker and more determined in their cooking, under the astonishment of the other chefs except for Setsuno, who seems to already know.

 

 

"Incredible job, Komatsu-kun, (y/n)-chan" Granny Setsu congratulated you both as you continued to conduct the chefs. "And to do all that in only 10 minutes"

 

"It wasn't ten minutes, sensei. He found how to cook it in just 5 minutes" told Nono. "In the last 5 minutes, Chef Komatsu was thinking up ways to make it taste better. That's when Chef (y/n) came to help"

 

"Aye. With Plumpst Nut Paste. I must warn you, they will cry tears of happiness when they will taste it, so much they will be glad they are alive!" you grinned.

 

"Coco is having a terrible influence on you..." Komatsu sweated. 

 

"They even though about taste in that short period" breathed in shock Sumire.

 

"Toriko-san, Coco-san, Sunny-san, Zebra-san. Now we're counting on you for the Four Beast"

 

 

 

However, when you turned on the screen to see their current situation, you were horrified to see the Four Heavenly Kings on the ground, all bloody and beaten up. You brought a hand over your mouth to muffle your scream, eyes widening worryingly. The Green Rain must have hit too deep in their systems, and now they were suffering the after effects. Still, driven by their desire of eating the tasty meat of the Four Beast, they stood back up on their feet.

It was unclear to you what was their plan as they gathered together in a formation with their hands hovering each other, depending on their partners to fend off the Four Beast. The Heavenly Kings were summoning some sort of strong energy by working together while you watched helplessly as Terry, Kiss and Quinn fought their opponent. They were beat down by the Four Beast, but the time they got was worth it for the men to strike back. Launching their attack, the energy the Kings were deploying took the shape of a yellow ball with a giant mouth and limitless void in it.

If you were honest to yourself, you would say it looked like Pac-Man. It began to devour the Four Beast while increasing in size as its opponent was too slow to stop the appetite's onslaught, ending up being completely devoured by it. You were relieved to see the green clouds clearing out with rays of the sun passing through to shine over the Kings' victory while everyone cheered loudly.

You wasted no time with Komatsu in packing some Medicinal Cooking Mochi balls, before heading to the Daruma Horse who took you back to where the guys were resting. You were greeted by the bloody and exhausted forms of the Heavenly Kings and their partners.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san! Coco-san! Sunny-san! Zebra-san!" shouted tearfully Komatsu as he waved at the men.

 

"We brought Medicinal Cooking Mochi to get rid of the poison!" you added, showing the Gourmet Case.

 

 

 

You jumped from the top of the Daruma Horse's head with the purple mochi balls, sliding down its muzzle until you landed on the concrete. You handed the case over to Komatsu, before running in Coco's direction. You hugged his frame while he enrolled an arm around your waist, wincing a bit from the injury he earned in this fight.

 

 

 

"You really saved us there" Coco grunted, but still smiled down at you. "Even after beating the Four Beast, we were close to dying because of the Green Rain"

 

"I'm so glad you're all alive" you whimpered, lifting your head to gaze tearfully at your partner.

 

"Thanks to you two. That's how we were able to fight without reserve. Thanks" told Toriko. "And you saved hundreds of millions of lives, too"

 

"Even so, some tens of thousands may have been sacrificed" sighed Sunny.

 

"No..." the fortune teller shook his head. "Look. Right next to the full-up Oushoku Bansan"

 

"What's that? Leftovers?" Zebra raised a brow, staring at the odd ball floating right next to the Oushoku Bansan.

 

"Our appetites only devoured the Four Beast. What's left over after that is...I can see tons of electromagnetic waves!"

 

"Yeah, I can hear it"

 

 

The leftovers cracked in pieces before exploding, all the humans the Four Beasts had eaten coming out and falling. They were still alive even inside. Sunny immediately used his  **Hair Net** to catch each one of them. Next was the meat left by the Four Beast, who was glowing brightly and looked beyond delicious. It was soon transported by Tom and the workers of the market for the chefs to cook it and be served to mankind all around the world.

 


	46. ◈ Taking Another Step ◈

 

**A/N: This chapter features explicit content (Lemon, NSFW, 18+). If you're not comfortable with this, skip this chapter**

* * *

 

It was the first time you ever entered Coco's bedroom. Normally you would sleep on the couch, even though the fortune teller thought it was a bad for your back. The room was grey in colors, and quite small with little furniture: a single nightstand with a lamp on it, a cupboard and a desk containing books. The bed was leaning against a wall, next to the only window in the room. While it would look empty for others, you found this place peaceful and not too extravagant.

 

 

 

"You don't have to do this, you know? I feel perfectly in shape" Coco tried to assure you with a smile, sweatdropping as you arrived with tons and tons of bandages. 

 

"Are you kidding?!" you huffed with your hands on your hips after you put down the medical kit on the bed. "Just because you ate some of the Four Beast's meat doesn't necessarily mean you're all healed!"

 

"I don't see any wound, though..."

 

"....Urg, you're right. But, you still need to rest!"

 

 

 

The fortune teller shook his head with a small smile on his face as you returned to the cabinet with the supplies, before you returned inside his bedroom, kneeling close by his side. The man didn't mind the attention he was receiving from your part. Even if he was fine, that didn't stop you from examining his limbs or face with a concentrated look, something that he found beyond adorable. After the fight against the Four Beast and taking a nice meal that filled deliciously your stomachs, you were back home for some time alone.

Adorning your favorite apron, you were currently preparing a snack for the Heavenly King before you headed to bed. You felt like he needed to eat more at the end of such an intense fight. So here you were, practically babying this grown man that followed your demands in fear of triggering you through your threats of pulling his ear.

 

 

 

"You're sure you're not hurt anywhere?" you demanded again.

 

"No, ma'am" he replied the same answer for over a thousand times, winking at the pout that made its way to your lips. "If I ever feel bad, I will not hesitate to tell you, so don't worry"

 

"...You were really in bad shape when I watched you fight the Four Beast. I was so worried" you sighed, closing your eyes. "And when it fought Kiss and the others...It was horrible!"

 

 

 

Coco extended a hand to your cheek, cradling it as you griped his hand and closed your eyes. He moved his legs and body on the bed to sit in front of you, grabbing your waist to pull you closer. The man's lips trailed over your neck, before stopping to kiss your own. No words were exchanged as the two of you pressed your foreheads together, eyes gazing deeply in each other amorously. You were unfortunately pulled out of your reverie when you heard the beeping sound of the oven.

The meal you shared together was in a comfortable silence, even if you could feel a certain tension. This wasn't the first time it happened, and you were nervous. Once done, you cleaned the plates and utensils and put them back in their right place. When you returned inside the Heavenly King's room, you quickly noticed that he had removed most of his clothes and bandages, leaving him bare from the waist and up. The rest was hidden behind the sheets who didn't leave much to the imagination.

 

 

 

"GYAH! I'M SORRY! Intruding myself while you were about to go to bed-" you stammered as you turned around abruptly.

 

"(y/n), can you come here for a minute? There's something I want to talk about" the man ignored your sudden intrusion, beckoning you to come closer.

 

 

 

Blinking, you slowly walked to his bedside while you tried your best to not stare too much in a creepy manner. You swore the face you were making wasn't natural and certainly could be considered as 'gross' and unfitted by Sunny. Coco patted the bed so you could sit, and you jumped in surprise when he suddenly grabbed your hand tightly.

 

 

 

"I've been thinking about it...And I feel like taking our relationship to the next step" your partner confessed, your face exploding red like a volcano at his words.

 

"N-N-N-N-Ne-Next s-s-step? Y-You m-mean...N-No? Y-Yes? I-I m-mean I'm n-not a pervert or a-anything, b-but n-next s-step is that  _thing_ , r-right?" your thoughts were stumbling all over the other as they rushed together to form some kind of sentence. You grew even more red in the face when he began to chuckle.

 

"Yes,  sex" Coco smirked while you were almost mortified by his bluntness, gaping at him. However, his expression soon turned serious again. "I won't force you into anything if you're not ready or you don't want to"

 

 

 

You gazed at your laps, fidgeting with the hem of your apron. You wouldn't hide that you did think about it ever since you became a couple, but you always dismissed those horny thoughts by doing something else to occupy your mind. But that desire remained and grew bigger with each passing week.

 

 

 

"Hm...I mostly fear for looking ridiculous in the act, or if you don't like what's under my clothes..." you mumbled, hands folding over your chest.

 

"(y/n), I love you with all my heart and I want to show it. More physically this time" he put emphasis in his last sentence as he placed a hand over your thigh. "What's important to me is if you want it too..."

 

".....................Okay" you finally nodded with a smile. "I want to take it further with you"

 

 

 

You weren't expecting to be suddenly hoisted inside the bed as Coco's eyes grew darker. He hugged you close, hands intermingling in your hair while he left wet kisses on your lips. The apron was removed and discarded with your clothes faster than you could comprehend what's going on. You pressed your legs together and hid your chest from the fortune teller's view, growing embarrassed to be in such a vulnerable state.

 

 

 

" _You're beautiful in my eyes..._ " Coco murmured, grabbing your hands and moving you under the covers.

 

 

 

You bit your lower-lip with one eye closed while your lover's hands traveled to your breasts. He squeezed and pressed them together, earning a breathless gasp from his ministrations. He pinned you down with his weight, caging your body by laying his hands at each side of your head. A fringe of his dark as night hair tickled your neck as he bent down to kiss your neck, eliciting a small giggle. Though, your laugh soon broke to a moan when he suddenly bit a sensitive spot.

 

 

 

"I will ask you one more time" he whispered in your ear. "Do you want this? Because once I start, I don't think I will be able to stop"

 

"Make me yours" was your single reply.

 

 

 

Coco retreated for a few seconds, giving you the time to have a closer look at his body. There was simply no way it wasn't modeled by some god, and as you gazed down further south, you could confirm that Dr. Inas was right about the shoe size. He extended a hand to the nightstand where he opened the drawer, taking out a condom and using it. There was also a green band at the hilt of his length that he removed, releasing a satisfied groan once done. The Heavenly King pulled you under him by your legs, his cock prodding your entrance.

A whine passed through your lips when he nudged the tip, causing the man to smirk and hum in delight at the sounds he was rewarded with. You cried out in pain when Coco finally entered his hard member inside, your walls twitching and stretching at his immense girth.

 

 

 

" _Coco!...Mmph..._ " you closed your eyes, breath heaving rapidly.

 

" _Relax...In and out..._ " he calmed you down by caressing your face and hair, placing delicate kisses.

 

 

 

Coco continued to murmur praises while you heard buzzing noise in the background. Wet sounds echoed when he decided to move and thrust inside at a slow pace. You were currently feeling a stinging sensation down below that was beyond uncomfortable, and your partner was trying his best to ease in better by massaging your chest and stomach. It took a few minutes before you finally felt pleasure building from his thrusts. Noting the expression you were making, the fortune teller lifted your lower-half by your thighs and spread your legs to nestle between them. 

His pace picked up, pelvis connecting each time he went as deep as he could. Broken moans erupted from your heaving form while you gripped the back of his thighs, toes curling when your lover hit nerves that sent pleasure straight to your system. You couldn't contain your scream when a sudden wave of stimulus and adrenaline rushed through your body when Coco slammed his hips into you and kept them still.

 

 

 

" _Found it_ " the fortune teller panted while smirking, one hand moving to grip your throat gently while the other put its thumb into your mouth.

 

 

 

Everything was a blur after, only remembering how you were moved to the end of the bed before it began to shake under you while Coco jack hammered his cock inside of your tight opening. You were a mess below him, drool soaking his already wet fingers were licked awkwardly by your tongue.

Your wailing climbed higher in pitch and loudness, grabbing the sheets. Your body finally convulsed in hot pleasure when you reached your end a bit too quickly for your first time, earning a groan from Coco as your walls squeezed tightly around his length. The Heavenly King's eyes widened at the action, lips parting a bit as his skin turned a dark purple, the condom soon filled with his semen.

Both of you stayed there for a long time, hard breathing filling the room. He finally let your legs off his shoulders, pulling away with a squelching sound. You brought a hand over your heaving chest, closing your eyes as you tried to regulate your breathing. Your whole body was soaked in sweat, and Coco wasn't better with bullets trailing down his temples.

He threw the condom into a bin after he gathered all of his senses, the skin tone returning to the way it was. Coco climbed inside the bed, pulling the covers over the two of you.

 

 

 

"I love you so much..." he breathed softly into your hair, embracing and pressing your body against his.

 

"I love you, too" you responded without a moment of hesitation, turning to face him.

 

"Normally I would do more rounds, but since it's your first time..." Coco spoke in a suggestive manner, causing a blush to erupt on your cheeks.

 

"You're insatiable!" you huffed, giving him a look.

 

"I must warn you, though. There's a huge probability that we'll do it more often than you'll think" he mused with a grin, brushing your hair while he lied his face into one hand.

 

"...............Very insatiable......"

 

 

But were you really complaining?

 


	47. ◈ Festival of Spring ◈

 

Spring was such a lovely time of the year, symbolizing rebirth and renewal, and brought hope, youth and growth. There was also a popular and ancient festival who originated from the subcontinents of the Human World. It was known as Holi, the festival of spring. This celebration signifies the arrival of spring, the end of winter, the blossoming of love, and for many a day to meet with others, play and laugh, forget and forgive, and repair broken relationships.

And today, you were going to assist this festival for the first time with someone you love and with your friends.

 

 

 

"Toriko-san! Those things aren't edible!" panicked Komatsu when his partner tried to eat the Colours Fruits.

 

"Huh? They are not?"

 

"You're supposed to throw it on people"

 

 

Colours Fruits resembled small pear-shaped fruits that grew from natural plants, containing heavy liquids you could find from turmerics and neems as examples. Around a certain time in the afternoon, you can throw those fruits at other people to splash them in different and vibrant colors. It was also very washable so you didn't have to worry about your clothes or skin. There was lots of festivities to attend, too, with the Love-Love trees that you can pick up sweet fruits from there, or special events where you could buy items and food that only comes around that time of the year.

 

 

 

"Toriko! Look at what I found!" Rin came back running toward your group at the gates of the park where you were waiting for everyone. "Liquorove!"

 

 

 

The young woman showed to the blue haired man a fuchsia colored liquorice that tasted like cherries and honey. Usually, their flavors improved when shared between couples, and some teens use them as an alternative to Pocky sticks. Rin was currently trying to prod her crush to eat it with her, while the others watched in exasperation.

 

 

 

"Rin, I thought you wanted to get rid of those thunder thighs" Sunny frowned at her sister, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

"I do not have thunder thighs!" shrieked Rin, whipping her head to stare angrily at her brother. "You're the one who can't take my curves, princely girly man!"

 

"Who're you callin' that?!" he spat back.

 

 

 

The siblings soon headbutted each other as they began to bicker among themselves, while Toriko ate his part of Liquorove unknown to Rin. When she realized it, she started to wail and whimper about how she missed another chance to kiss 'her' Toriko. You watched the scene unfold with a nervous smile, sweatdropping as the woman threw herself on her knees, cursing at the sky. You blinked when a stick of liquorice was brought in front of your face, seeing the smiling face of Coco.

 

 

 

"Do you want some?" he wondered.

 

"With pleasure!" you grinned.

 

 

 

Your group went ahead and entered the park to enjoy the festivities. Your first stop was at the Love-Love trees, where many couples were already gathered there to have a taste of the Love-Love Fruit. With its pink branches spiraling and curling in every direction, bright red colored fruits sprout from there when at least two people display a sign of love, including family and friendship. The roots react to the positive stimulus, feeding themselves on this energy instead of water.

The stronger the love, the bigger and juicer the fruit becomes. You decided to give a shot, sending a look in Coco's direction. He caught it quickly, and you let out a shout of surprise when the fortune teller suddenly dipped you in front of a Love-Love tree. You couldn't help but chuckle softly, sharing a long kiss with the Heavenly King who returned it eagerly. Both of you blinked, stunned when the tree literally exploded behind you.

 

 

 

"THEIR LOVE IS SO STRONG IT DESTROYED THE WHOLE TREE!" shrieked Komatsu.

 

"But look at the size of the Love-Love Fruit that came from it!" Toriko exclaimed in turn, drooling at the incredible hugeness of the fruit.

 

"Toriko! We should give it a shot, too!" Rin prompted, grabbing his arm and tugging him toward one of the tress. "I'm sure our fruit will be delicious!~"

 

"W-Wait! I want a taste of Coco and (y/n)'s fruit first!"

 

 

 

They ended up with an average looking fruit, and so did the taste. The poor woman was practically crying in her corner while you tried to comfort her the best as you could. It isn't like the Gourmet Hunter knew what to do in the first place, and the Love-Love tree was probably as confused as he was. In fact, that would explain the weird shape and color that sprouted from its foliage, with the strange odor that came from the fruit too.

You took a bite of the Love-Love Fruit, enjoying the richness of the flavors and juice inside. Perhaps a bit too sweet for you, but still a delight to eat.

 

 

 

"Those are...Tarot Beans?" you picked a whole sack filled of them from the shelf of a souvenir shop.

 

"Using the same concept as the Tarot cards, the flavor of three beans is supposed to tell your future. However, their accuracy usually turns around 55% to 70% of success" told Coco, eyeing the bag you were holding.

 

"They have free samples right there. I want to try it. Just for fun" you smiled.

 

 

 

You took three beans from the bowl next to the shelf, eating them one at a time. The first had a peachy flavor, the second blueberries while the last was bitter chocolate.

 

 

 

"Fertility, change, loyalty..." Coco listed the meanings of the beans. "From what it tells me, your future is telling me that you will have a lot of kids, you'll be engaged at the age of 29, and lots of changes concerning your cooking habits..."

 

"E-Eh?! Really?!" you exclaimed in shock, until you caught the mocking expression of your lover plastered on his face. "You're playing too much!"

 

"Sorry, sorry..." the man lifted his hands in surrender at your pissed form. "I just can't take those things seriously with my fortune telling who is much more accurate than those beans. If you wanted to know your future that badly, you just have to ask..."

 

"Alright, mister. What's _your_ prediction?" you huffed, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

 

"Well...I can see you and me, in bed naked, and making love. Tonight" each statement he pronounced were followed by him taking a step closer to you until he had you pressed against the shelf.

 

"C-Coco..." you stammered, blushing brightly. 

 

"It's the festival of love. We should celebrate it in the proper way" the 'gentleman' mused softly, caging your head between his arms as he leaned against the shelf. 

 

"I-I think they are waiting for us" you tried to change the subject, but with the way he was staring at you with those loving eyes, you knew you were done for.

 

 

 

You weren't sure how you managed to get out of there with all of your clothes still on as Coco's arm was tightly wrapped around your frame while you were walking down the path to the plaza. You were about to assist the event where everyone will throw their Colours Fruits. The rest of your friends except for Sunny and Rin were already there, and it seemed that Toriko and Komastu had already begun. The small chef was covered from head to toes in multiple splashes of yellow and purple while the Gourmet Hunter was clad in green and bright orange.

 

 

 

"Toriko? Komatsu-kun?" Coco blinked at the two, surprised to see the may colors adorning them.

 

"About time the two of you arrive! We nearly ran out of all the Colours Fruits we possessed!" the blue haired man grinned.

 

"What-"

 

 

 

You were interrupted sharply when Toriko threw the fruit in your face, decorating it with a blue color. He let out a booming laugh that didn't last long as Coco took initiative and threw his on Colours Fruit in the hunter's face.

 

 

 

"Red looks good on you, Toriko" the Gentleman of the Heavenly King smirked lightly, bouncing another Colours Fruit in his hand. "How about adding some purple?"

 

 

 

He blinked in surprise when he received a Colours Fruit behind the head, slowly turning around to see you giggling as you prepared yourself to throw another one. At the end of the fight, the four of you were completely covered in different colors. So much that Sunny and Rin let out cries of surprise when they saw you.

 

 

 

"S-So gross! No way in hell you're coming close to me while soaked in that disgusting substance!" spat the elegant man.

 

" ** _Shut up, moron_** "

 

 

 

Sunny nearly fell on his butt when he was flanked to his right by a giant Colours Fruit. You gaped as Zebra made a sudden appearance, watching the huge Colours Fruits he was holding in both hands. Where exactly did he find them?!

 

 

 

"Zebra-san! You decided to come after all!" exclaimed Komatsu, smiling tad a bit nervously.

 

"Only because I can throw that stuff to the princess over there" the feral King smirked.

 

" ** _Zebra, you bast'rd!!!_** " snarled Sunny, whipping around to glare angrily at the other Heavenly King. It only earned himself another hit on the head by those fruits.

 

 

 

Once you threw all of your Colours Fruits, everyone began to clean their faces and clothes to remove the stains and the splashes of the fruits. Then, you made a stop at the shore of the island to watch the fireworks that exploded in the night sky, all sizes and colors possible. The best way to conclude this incredible day. Until the organizers told you there was more to it.

You were gathered around a huge fountain where people made lanterns float on the surface. The locals stated that once the festival came to an end, those who participated in brought handmade lanterns to keep their resolutions they took, and made them float in this fountain called 'Dreams keeper'.

 

 

 

"They say that if you keep word to your resolutions, you can harvest incredible ingredients from your lantern the next year since the fountain's water has special properties" said Coco.

 

"Could it be a special preparation ingredient?" Komatsu raised a single brow, eyeing the fountain weirdly.

 

"I bought one, but now I realize I don't really have any resolution to go with it..." you murmured, gazing at the lantern you were holding.

 

"I might have a few ideas" the Heavenly King smiled mischievously, leaning down to whisper something in your ear that made you blush in a flustered manner.

 

"...It better works, you pervert" you grumbled to yourself, earning a chuckle from your lover and a confused look from the small chef.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"They say it's washable, but I still see some stains even after cleaning those clothes four times..." you deadpanned.

 

 

 

Back home, you made it a mission to wash away all those stains of the Colours Fruits, to your irritation and the amusement of Coco. Both Dino and Kiss had been reluctant to let you in the house after seeing the consequences of throwing those fruits, and even they have to wash their own feathers. Coco knew beforehand, but he still let you do as you wanted since you were too stubborn, reading a book quietly on the bed you both shared.

 

 

 

"Coco! How am I supposed to get rid of them?!" you huffed in exasperation.

 

"Did you try to put some Blue Lemon on it?" he wondered, not taking his eyes off from the content of his book, turning a page.

 

"Blue Lemon?! I'm so stupid!"

 

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, dear"

 

"HUSH YOU!"

 

 

You nearly turned the whole house upside-down as you searched for the bottle of detergent in question. Coco grunted when you suddenly slumped over his body once you were done with the laundry, sprawling your limbs and releasing a tired sound. It soon morphed to a blissful noise when the Heavenly King began to caress your hair, having put down the book on the nightstand.

 

 

 

"I finally did it!" you cheered tiredly, lifting one fist in the air. "No stains will overcome me!"

 

"It wasn't that hard" Coco arched an eyebrow, but still smiled warmly at you.

 

 

 

You pouted at the man, lifting yourself to kneel by his side. You became bashful when Coco enrolled his arms around your waist, pressing his nose against yours. His hands moved to your hips where they rested there while his gaze held yours, loving and filled with adoration.

 

 

 

"I love you" you kissed his cheek.

 

"And I you" he replied, this time laying a kiss on your lips and his hands played with the hem of your shirt.

 

"Coco..."

 

 

 

The fortune teller didn't reply as he laid you on the bed, kissing you deeply. Seems like his prediction he stated from that souvenir shop was accurate: you will celebrate the festival of love in the proper way.

 

**(A/N: Next part features explicit content (Lemon, NSFW, 18+). If you're not comfortable with this, do not read the part between 'LEMON STARTS' and 'LEMON ENDS'.)**

 

L̲̲̿E̲̲̿M̲̲̿O̲̲̿N̲̲̿ ̲̲̿S̲̲̿T̲̲̿A̲̲̿R̲̲̿T̲̲̿S̲̲̿

 

Your clothes were quickly removed and discarded on the floor next to the bed as Coco pulled you to the edge of it. He wasted no time in thrusting inside of you, a sudden cry escaping your lips. His hips snapped in momentum with yours, quiet sounds erupting from your lips as the male silenced you with wet kisses. Hands cupped between your legs, spreading them far and wide to accommodate his large frame.

The lewd smacking of your bodies echoed louder in the steamy room, the heavy breathing and grunts from Coco motivated by a primal urge.

 

 

 

" _...Tight..._ " he rasped, voice barely audible.

 

 

 

Coco made you both switch positions so he was the one laying on his back, grinding yourself on his cock. You didn't know what to do exactly, standing there awkwardly and staring at the heaving chest of your lover. It didn't last long before the man gripped your hips, and move you up and down above him. His brows furrowed in concentration, eyes closed tightly while he enjoyed the sloppy sounds and the whimpers that came out from your trembling body.

You cried when he pulled his length out abruptly, and flipped you around so your back was facing him. It left you a bit stunned that Coco could lift you by propping your legs up. You keened loudly when he slammed his cock in the small opening of your tight hole. Impossible to keep in your wails and cries of pleasure with the way he rammed inside.

 

 

 

" _C-C-Coco!_ " you breathed hard, cheeks flushing and eyes widening when his length began to rub that special spot that made you see stars.

 

 

 

Your arms were bent awkwardly backward as you tried your best to balance yourself on top of your partner, hands digging and pressing hard into the mattress. His hips stilled, a hand grabbing your throat as Coco forced himself in a sitting position. He kissed your neck with fervor, biting it to leave a fresh mark for the whole world to understand to which you belonged.

 

 

 

" _Tell me, who do you belong to?_ " the Heavenly King whispered hotly against your ear, fingers spreading the lips where his cock was sheathed all the way to the hilt.

 

" _Y-Y.._ " your mouth opened as a silent gasp escaped from there, your words stuck in your throat when he swayed his hips sensually.

 

" _I didn't hear_ " he said playfully, nipping the earlobe.

 

" _I-It's you_ " you managed to squeak out, squeezing your eyes shut.

 

 

 

He grunted loudly against your collarbone as he reached his climax, you following close after. But knowing your lover, he was going to propose for another round. And when you said 'propose', you meant him shoving and caging you in the bed with your legs draped over his shoulders. Coco licked his lips, dark eyes boring into yours as he leaned down to kiss your tired form, leaving you breathless.

Lips lingered between your thighs, until they settled over your clit. It was your first time experiencing oral sex, and already you could see yourself getting addicted to it as the fortune teller's skillful tongue worked its magic. Your hands gripped the messy and black locks of your partner, nails almost digging into the skull while he licked your folds vigorously. Broken pleads were murmured from your soar throat, moaning when the man encased your clit in his mouth and began to suck.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and your eyes widened like saucers when you suddenly squirted when you reached your end, soaking a shocked Coco with your fluids. The two of you gazed at each other in silence while your chests heaved rapidly. You brought a hand over your mouth, mortified and feeling like your head would explode by how embarrassed you were. Even more when the Heavenly King traced the liquid over his chin with one finger, and shamelessly brought it to his mouth.

 

 

 

" _You taste like honey_ " Coco smirked while you hid your face behind your hands.

 

" _What are you doing?! This is so dirty!_ "

 

" _It does wonders on my Gourmet Cells, shockingly. I'm thinking about having some more..._ "

 

" _NO_ "

 

L̲̲̿E̲̲̿M̲̲̿O̲̲̿N̲̲̿ ̲̲̿E̲̲̿N̲̲̿D̲̲̿S̲̲̿

 

 

Satisfied on both ends, you laid back against the pillow and pulled the sheets over your chin to cover your bare body. You turned around and faced the wall, tired from your activities. Coco embraced you from behind, nuzzling his nose against your neck as he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

"Goodnight..." he spoke in exhaustion, making you smile.

 

"Goodnight" you replied as the warmness of Coco's body lulled you to sleep.

 


	48. ◈ Chapter 47: Souffle de la Vie ◈

 

The last thing you ever expected to find at your work area were a bunch of men in dark suits waiting for you there, arms folded behind their back. You thought for a moment that maybe some kind of important figure decided to make a stop at the restaurant, and you weren't wrong on this part when you reached the private terrace under the supervision of those mysterious bodyguards.

An elegant woman was sitting on the white couch, her brown hair pulled into a beautiful bun. She was wearing a floral dress that stopped at the middle of her knees. More men in black were standing at each side, watchful for whatever sign that could be considered as a threat. Manager-san was in front of her, fidgeting nervously until he caught sight of you and let out a relieved sigh:

 

 

 

" _Finally, Chef (y/n)! We have a special guest here that wants to see you..._ "

 

 

 

The woman stood up, and faced you with her violet eyes gleaming brightly. You were taken aback by her exotic looks and beauty, swearing that you could feel yourself blush a little in awe. She was certainly viewed by others as a woman who had the right curves at the right places, and completely untouchable and unreachable by those who were considered average or dull by the society's standards. Yet, this woman didn't express any superficial vibe as you shook her hand, soft to the touch and her perfume smelling like heaven and vanilla.

 

 

 

"Could you please leave us alone?" she demanded.

 

" _Y-Yes!_ " stammered Manager-san.

 

 

 

Her bodyguards left the terrace with the manage of Hotel Gourmet, leaving you alone with this mysterious woman that you have yet to know her name.

 

 

 

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Chef (y/n). My name is Daria"

 

"I-I'm not someone that important!" you stuttered, waving your hands dismissively.

 

"I came here with an important request. You see...I am the fiancée of a prestigious, but feared man. Perhaps you have heard of Don Cristian Cerullo?"

 

"Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE THE FIANCÉE OF A MAFIA MAN?" you paled, mouth opening wide as you stared in horror at Daria. "A-And it's Don Cerullo?!"

 

"I can understand your reaction, but please...I am in dire need of a professional chef's aid!" Daria pleaded, taking your hands and you blinked in shock.

 

 

 

Daria was the owner and creator of a popular fashion line, mostly in the underworld. Three years ago, she met and fell in love with a mafia man called Don Cristian Cerullo, who was known as a sadistic human being to his enemies. His best method of disposing 'the trash' was by soaking them in wax, just like his last name suggested. It was then impossible for the police to find the bodies back as Don Cerullo had many contacts and 'friends'. However, Daria promised they were just rumors or made up stories, stating that her Don was in fact a big teddy bear. That still didn't reassure in any way as she then began to explain her situation and why she needed your help:

 

 

 

"You see...There's a special dish I want to serve at my wedding, where only our closest friends and family members will indulge it. It's a surprise I want to make to my future husband, and his favorite dish is a soufflé..."

 

"A soufflé is usually a baked egg-based dish made with egg yolks and beaten egg whites combined with various ingredients that are then served as a savory main dish or sweetened as a dessert..."

 

"My fiancé has quite the sweet tooth" Daria grinned, before her expression turned serious. "But I don't want a normal soufflé...I want something they call ' _Souffle de la Vie_ ' "

 

"Souffle de la Vie...I never heard of this before..." you murmured, frowning a bit as she sighed.

 

"I already had my hand on the list of ingredients that should be found inside. The problem is the preparation and consummation. It has to be done and eat in a certain way, or else it could be dangerous"

 

"Oh, well I'm pretty used to handle delicate food, so I see no issue" you beamed at the woman, shocking her.

 

"I...No chefs that I met before you wanted to take such a risk" Daria looked away, her lips pulled downward. You felt that she wasn't telling you the whole story, but you didn't press on. "I'm willing to pay ten thousand yen-"

 

 

 

You nearly fell from your chair when you heard the sum of money. How much did this woman possess in her wallet?! And that wasn't all, she was already pulling a cheque and a pen from her handbag, written down the numbers on the sheet of paper and putting her signature.

 

 

 

"-and if you are to accept those terms, I will gladly hand you over the recipe, and I can provide the ingredients if you assign me a Gourmet Hunter" Daria continued, ignoring your baffled expression.

 

"E-Euh...No problem..." you blinked owlishly, taking the cheque with a trembling hand.

 

"Usually, people don't want to be acquainted with the mafia. I'm grateful that you accepted my request, Chef (y/n)" Daria offered you a genuine smile. "My darling Cristian will be so ecstatic to have a taste of the Souffle de la Vie. I want a sample of the dish before next Friday. That way, I can make sure that we haven't missed the mark"

 

"H-Hm, before you go..." you trailed, stopping the woman from leaving the restaurant too soon. "If, by any chance, I can't make the soufflé...W-What will happen to me?"

 

"Don Cerullo is an unpredictable man. Perhaps he could kill you if he's in a bad mood or if you upset me. Or perhaps not" Daria shrugged, oblivious on how you froze in horror at her statement. "I wish you good luck, Chef (y/n). I hope you won't disappoint me"

 

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, the fiancée gave you the recipe and a list of ingredients she wanted for the Souffle de la Vie. You had one week to figure out this dish and make it before Daria's return to have a taste of the sample. Immediately, you got Coco to be in touch with her bodyguards so they could tell him where to find exactly the ingredients you needed. The poor man was doing his best to cheer you up and assure you that you weren't going to die inside a coffin made of wax. He tried to jest about it, but that only earned himself a hard pinch to the ear and two weeks without sweet lovemaking.

The recipe itself was just like any basic soufflé, but the ingredients she wanted inside were...particular.

 

_2 tbsp (30 mL) - Godly Butter_

_2 tbsp (30 mL) - All-purpose flour_

_3 - Chamomile petals_

_1/2 tsp (2.5 mL) - Salt_

_1/2 tsp (2.5 mL) - Pepper Peppers_

_3/4 cup (175 mL) - Orchid Milk (2%)_

_4 - Raptor Rabbit eggs_

_2 - Doveagles egg whites_

_1/4 tsp (1.25 mL) - cream of tartar_

 

Reading the ingredients' names over and over again, you slowly realized that most of them were used in erotic cuisine. Chamomile petals and Orchid Milk could induce lust to those who indulge them, and mixed together carelessly it becomes a strong and powerful aphrodisiac. Maybe that's what Daria referred to when she said that it could be dangerous.

You followed your instincts and began to prepare the soufflé by preheating the oven to 400° F. You melted the Godly Butter in a medium saucepan over low heat, and stirred the flour, the salt and the Pepper Peppers inside. It gave a bright colored orange to the texture from the peppers mixing with the butter. You continued to cook and stir until the mixture became smooth and bubbly, adding the Chamomile petals right after. You poured the Orchid Milk seperately in a bowl, diluting the flavor before you mixed it with the others ingredients.

Following the instructions, you stirred until the mixture boiled, and became smooth and thickened. Once done, you separated the eggs of the Raptor Rabbit, beating the purple yolks and slowly combined the mixture with a homemade sauce, blending them thoroughly. You set the sauce aside to let it cool down slightly. Then was the turn of the Doveagles eggs white and the cream of tartar, pouring them into a large bowl until they stiffened. You folded the white of the eggs into the sauce to make it lighter and add more savor, and then gently folded the sauce into the remaining egg whites.

You brought the soufflé in a casserole dish, and baked it inside the oven for 30 minutes. Once it was finished, the soufflé had the appearance of a rose colored heart that you surrounded with Chamomile petals and added a sauce that was mixed with the Orchid Milk.

 

 

 

"I think I'm done..." you murmured, eyeing bizarrely the result. "I followed the instructions and L'Arabesque, yet...Coco, can you come inside for a sec?"

 

 

 

The Heavenly King was reluctant to enter the sanctuary of a chef, but you assured that it was fine. He walked inside to find you hunched over the soufflé you prepared, your eyes narrowed at it.

 

 

 

"...Is there something wrong?" he finally questioned, raising a single brow at you.

 

"The ingredients you found...None of them actually posed some kind of threat, right?"

 

"The Raptor Rabbit eggs were a tad difficult to gain in this season, but for the rest no. Why?"

 

"Are you fine with tasting this soufflé before Daria-san arrives?" 

 

 

 

You cut the dish in half, and offered one part to Coco who thanked the ingredients of the world before indulged himself in it. All the while you watched him and fidgeted nervously on the spot as you waited for his reaction.

 

 

 

"I-It's bad, isn't it?" your lips trembled at how indifferent Coco looked.

 

"While a soufflé isn't my favorite dish, I don't see anything wrong with it when it comes to the taste...But I feel like something's missing" the man assessed, putting the fork back on the plate. "Maybe you should add an ingredient that would spice it-"

 

" _C-Chef (y/n)! T-There's a visitor that demands to see you. Immediately_ " the manager of the restaurant came barging inside the kitchens, out of breath. " _And trust me, you don't want to make him wait!_ "

 

"Well, I will be on my way. See you later" Coco bid you goodbye with a small smile, exiting the room after Manager-san.

 

 

 

Heading to the lobby, your eyes widened when you caught sight of Daria standing next to a bulky looking man wearing a white suit. The latter seemed a bit pissed, or perhaps he was always wearing a constant frown on his face that it stuck like that, arms folded in front of his chest. The poor woman looked ashamed, on her part, hands entwined together and gazing at the floor.

 

 

 

"H-Hm, e-excuse me?" you stammered, earning both of their attention. "Y-You asked for me?..."

 

" **You're the petite _donna_ that Daria hired?**" demanded the stranger, his voice booming scarily around the room. He was naturally loud, from what you could tell. " **Answer me!** "

 

"Y-Yes?!" you began to panic as you lifted your hands in surrender, unsure of what he was asking.

 

" **Are you or not?!** "

 

"Cristian! You're scaring her!"

 

" **S-Sorry, _tesoro_...**"

 

 

 

You were left stunned when the man turned to her and bowed his head slightly, Daria slightly pouting. It then clicked to you that she called him 'Cristian', and your mouth opened in both surprise and horror as you shouted:

 

 

 

"D-Don Cerullo?!!!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"And that's why I hired Chef (y/n)..." Daria told to her future husband as she finished her story.

 

 

 

From several connections, Don Cerullo somewhat managed to find out about his fiancée's outings and became suspicious about her strange behavior. He was slightly livid when he learned that Daria was hiding things from him, and traveled all the way from the other side of the world just to meet you here. Of course, he misunderstood the whole story, and as Daria explained everything, Don Cerullo felt a bit ashamed.

 

 

 

" **And now I ruined your surprise...I'm so sorry, _tesoro_** "

 

"It's okay, Cristian-kun~ Surprise or not, as long as you are happy" Daria cooed, hugging his arm tightly against her chest and making him blush.

 

" ** _Donna_ , to excuse my behavior to you, I will pay double the amount Daria promised to you**" Don Cerullo stated, about to reach for his cheque when you stopped him with a wave of your hands.

 

"N-No! You don't have to! I would feel bad to have this money when you did nothing wrong...Instead, why don't you two eat a preview of the Souffle de la Vie?"

 

 

 

You brought forward the dish, watching the wonder appearing in their eyes as they gazed at the soufflé. Daria clasped her hands together, letting out an amazed gasp as she turned to face her future husband. Together, they gathered a bit of soufflé before feeding each other at the same time. Their reactions were priceless as their eyes widened like saucers:

 

 

 

"T-This is...!" exclaimed Don Cerullo.

 

"It's exactly what I wanted!" Daria blushed brightly, throwing herself at you and kissing you on the lips.

 

 

 

You froze like a statue, eyeballing the mafioso's fiancée in shock and confusion. You weren't really sure how to react in this kind of situation. Don Cerullo didn't seem to mind it, probably still too shocked about how good the soufflé tasted to pay a close attention.

 

 

 

"Oops, sorry! You're probably not aware of my customs back home. Kissing someone on the lips isn't only intimate. See it as a friendly gesture" Daria told you while you remained frozen. "But I must thank you with all my heart for making this perfect dish. I can actually begin to feel the effects!"

 

"The...effects?..."

 

"The Souffle de la Vie is a dish made to be shared. From the country I came from, we would make many soufflé of this kind to eat with friends or lovers. You see, it can increase the degree of happiness in someone as it can be used as an aphrodisiac...It's mainly the reason why the chefs I encountered didn't want to partake in because of those after effects.  If someone eats it alone, they can suffer from the extreme consequences of this aphrodisiac"

"Erotic cuisine is still taboo, and most doesn't want to end up related to it. So, thank you for allowing me this happiness of my home's specialty"

 

"It was a pleasure to work with you, Daria-san" you beamed. "And I hope it will also please your guests at your wedding-"

 

 

 

You paused in your one track mind to realize something, which made you stand up abruptly from your seat and grab your cheeks in horror:

 

 

 

"OH NO, COCO!!"

 


	49. ◈ Helping Hand ◈

**A/N: This chapter features explicit content (Lemon, NSFW, 18+). If you're not comfortable with this, skip this chapter**

* * *

 

You wonder if you could have done it faster. From Hotel Gourmet all the way to Gourmet Fortune, you thought you made it in record time (with the generous help of Dino). One hour and forty minutes. As you landed on the plateau where the lonely home was situated, you were pretty anxious of what you would find inside the house. The Souffle de la Vie is a dish made to be shared and ate with someone else. If they eat some of it all alone, they will indulge themselves with so much happiness and desire that it won't be better than an aphrodisiac. With a friend or lover, they can together balance the amount they receive, leaving the recipient content and a bit giddy, but nothing dangerous.

Coco ate half of the soufflé all by himself. What could go wrong, huh?

 

 

 

"Coco! Coco!" you shouted, barging inside as you searched wildly for the man.

 

 

 

You received no reply from the Heavenly King, and you were left horrified by the sight of the house from inside: the dining table turned around with most of the furniture upside-down, broken plates laying on the floor with cups, chairs threw in disarray...It was like a tornado passed there not too long ago. You gulped, your gaze settling on the tower outside where your bedroom was situated at. There was only one place left to check.

You were hesitant when you climbed the spiral staircase, arriving at the top in a short amount of time. The door was slightly ajar, but you heard no sounds coming from there. Pure silence. But as you got close, you actually began to hear soft grunts and groans from the other side. Knocking on the door, everything went still.

 

 

 

"Coco? Are you in there?..." you inquired, poking your head inside the bedroom.

 

 

 

You were left shocked as you found the fortune teller laying in bed, cheeks completely red and flushed. His turban was long gone, dark hair messy and soaked in sweat as bullets ran down his reddish face. He looked beyond sick, hands fidgeting and trembling above the covers. You weren't sure if the man was naked, but his upper-half was completely bare, drenched in sweat too.

 

 

 

"I didn't want you to see me in that state..." Coco panted heavily. "I think I know what missed in your soufflé... _You_ "

 

"I'm so sorry, Coco! I should have known!" you ran by his side, taking his hand.

 

 

 

He flinched at the contact, closing his eyes in hard concentration. It was taking him everything to not jump and tackle you down right there on the spot, ravishing your body. No.  _Wrecking_ your body. You weren't oblivious of his state, knowing how hard it was for him even he has a lot of self-control. Or probably not that much when it comes to touching you.

 

 

 

"Coco...Does it hurt anywhere?"

 

"No. At least, for now. I think I will need your help-Gng...."

 

 

 

His body convulsed, head falling back against the pillow as a new wave of delirious pleasure filled him. He tried to masturbate, but it only amplified the effects. Everything was sensitive on his body, but even more for his throbbing cock. You decided to take the commands and removed the sheets, staring as his length stood fully up against his stomach. It looked red with the head and base a bit swollen, but nothing too serious.

 

 

 

"Seems like I will have to come back stronger after those two weeks..." you tried to joke, but you only earned a pitiful grunt from Coco's part.

 

 

 

You moved one hand toward his member, gripping as much as you could. You couldn't fully surround the circumference since his girth was too thick. You began to move up and down, your pace slow and probably torturous to Coco. Yet, he certainly felt a bit better than earlier as the man inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. He brought a hand over his mouth to hide his embarrassing sounds, only to fail miserably when your delicate fingers traced the head of his length. You giggled, earning an unamused look from Coco.

 

 

 

"Sorry. I find it beyond amusing that you are reduced to such a mess" you grinned sheepishly.

 

"You're playing with fire-" his voice croaked at the end when you gave a harsh tug.

 

 

 

You climbed inside the bed, kneeling between his legs as you continued to stroke him. His face shifted from a red color to a dark purple, still seeing his cheeks slightly flushed from the attention you were giving. You leaned down and gave an experimental lick to the head, blushing at the loud groan you earned from the male. Your tongue traced the underline of his cock, laying a few kisses here and there.

You continued this torture by rubbing his shaft up and down without giving him the release he desperately wanted. The Heavenly King moaned and clutched the top of your head when you engulfed his cock with your mouth, nails digging a bit in your skull. You couldn't take all of him, so you used your hands to continue to rub while you sucked what you could. You hummed, the gesture making his length vibrate and throb even more.

 

 

 

" _S-Stop! I'm g-going-_ "

 

 

 

Coco crumbled under your touch, filling your mouth with the white and creamy substance. You pulled back, coughing out of surprise at how fast he came. Perhaps he was more sensitive than usual after eating the soufflé. He opened his eyes to gaze at you, a stare so primal that it sent shivers in your body. You barely had the time to react that Coco tackled you down on the bed.

 

 

 

" _Coco! I-I-AH!_ "

 

 

Your mind was desperately holding on to the last wits of sanity still left in you as you were pounded from behind. Your lover had somewhat lifted you in the air, his arms spreading and holding your legs as he bounced you on his cock. You thought you were going to shatter under his ministrations, keening each time his length was sheathed to the hilt, before being pulled out completely to repeat the same pattern. It was hard to place your hands, wandering everywhere until they settled on the hard biceps of Coco so you could follow the insane pace and tempo he set.

He wasn't hesitating to use his strength and dexterity to try new things in the bedroom, but now he was outdoing himself. Coco suddenly stilled, hips bucking wildly and stopping when he quickly pulled his cock out to let his semen spill all over the bed he was standing in front of. Your legs shook in pleasure, gasping loudly when your partner readjusted his grip so your legs were resting and bent on his forearms.

 

 

 

" _We are not done_ " spoke Coco with a grunt, his head hanging over your shoulder to gaze down, watching where you both were connecting. " _See it as a way to apologize_ "

 

" _I-I told you I was sorry!_ " you whined, breasts jiggling when he thrust harshly inside of you. 

 

" _You probably did it on purpose, you naughty girl_ "

 

 

 

The tempo accelerated, your breath coming out short with each slam of his pelvis against your ass. There was no doubt after that you will be sore all over. You cursed when you hit your peak for a second time that day, milking the cock of the man you love dearly. Your limbs twitched in the air, eyes nearly rolling backward in your skull as you froze like a statue. The fortune teller turned around and sat down on the bed with you still attached on his length, both bodies drenched in sweat. The two of you released groans in unison when Coco suddenly fell backward with you on top, resuming his thrusting.

 

 

 

" _C-Co-! You're n-not w-wearing-!_ "

 

" _You won't fall pregnant. You're not fertile at this time of the week_ " Coco spoke bluntly.

 

 

 

Your mind was too preoccupied with what was happening between your legs to question him on how he would know about that. Hands traveled to your breasts after they released your legs, who were still spread widely by Coco's thighs. The pitch of your voice raised when his fingers pinched the tips of your chest, biting your lower-lip so hard it bled slightly.

Not too long after, you were once more flipped around so you were kneeling on all-four. You looked over your shoulder and flushed when Coco dragged his cock up and down against your folds before reinserting it. Mewls and pained sounds escaped from your lips as you hung your head forward, pressing your face against the pillows to muffle the rest of your embarrassing noises.

Your hand moved to rub his shaft rapidly in time with his thrusts, meeting your ends more quickly as another wave of pleasure washed over the two of you. Dirty statements were whispered in your ear, causing you to hit another climax much harder than the previous. Coco finished inside you with a low grunt, a warm breath spreading across the nape of your neck. You laid on your back once he pulled out, and continued to rub the sensitive length until he came for a fourth time.

It wasn't swollen red anymore, and the fortune teller looked more in peace than when you first arrived in the bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you want another blanket?" Coco inquired, earning a shake from your head.

 

"I will be fine..."

 

 

 

After this heavy session, you were glad to see he was back to normal. However, you were completely spent and you needed a good night of rest. As for Coco, he looked rejuvenated, to your annoyance. The Heavenly King smiled in amusement, pressing a hand over your forehead while you pouted in irritation. You didn't even change yourself into pajamas , deciding to remain bare since you were too worn out to get out of the bed.

 

 

 

"Now it's my turn to take care of you" your lover grinned, making you huff.

 

"Do me a favor, and go to the kitchen. You will see a red container. Could you put it on the counter?"

 

"No problem. What's exactly inside?"

 

"I'm going to bring it back at the restaurant. It's my first try at the soufflé I maaa.........."

 

 

 

Sweat rolled down your forehead when the man stared at you blankly. Then, slowly, his expression became mischievous as a smirk plastered on his face. Perhaps you said too much as the fortune teller quickly stood up and marched out of the room.

 

 

 

"COCO! DON'T YOU DARE EAT IT!"

 


	50. ◈ Family Feud ◈

 

 

"You work under IGO now, Maryanne-san?" you asked the blonde woman in surprise when she came up with those news.

  
"After Clara's death, I don't want to be affiliated with any of their miserable attempts to make the world 'better'..." Maryanne stated with a huff, taking a sip of her coffee that you brought for her. "Honestly, it's a matter of time before the whole organization shut down by itself"

 

"Well, Dino did wreck havoc at their headquarters..." you sweatdropped. "Besides that...How are you doing?"

 

"I feel...liberated" the woman murmured after a short pause. "I didn't love that much Clara, but she was still my sister and all that was left of my family. I always felt caged around her, and now that she's gone...I can finally live my life the way I want"

 

"I'm happy for you, Maryanne-san" you nodded at her with a smile. "Would you like me to serve you the speciality of the restaurant today, or are you going to take the usual?..."

 

 

 

Maryanne blinked when she saw you froze up suddenly, eyes widening like saucers. A sense of familiarity engulfed your whole being, and you barely had the time to turn that the doors of the hotel burst open to reveal two men. They looked beyond pissed up, gazes wandering around the room in search of a certain person. Komatsu, having heard the commotion from the kitchens, exited the area to investigate the source:

 

 

 

"What's going-...?" your friend trailed, only to freeze in fear when the taller of the two snatched the collar of his uniform and lifted him easily in the air.

 

"Where is she?!" the brown haired man spat angrily, shaking Komatsu wildly.

 

"I-I d-d-don't know who you're t-talking ab-b-bout s-s-s-sir!!!" the chef stammered, sweat rolling down his forehead when angry hazel eyes settled on him.

 

 

 

You couldn't help but watch the scene unfold in silence, too shocked to say anything. Of course you knew those two men, there was no mistake about it. The brown haired one with the hazel eyes and who was as tall as Toriko went by the name of Tristian, while the other who mirrored the colors of your eyes and hair was named Sawyer. You shook your head to get out of whatever trance you were caught on in to walk over to where they were standing, yelling in outrage:

 

 

 

" _Brothers!_  Leave Komatsu-kun alone!"

 

"....B-Brothers?!" cried out in surprise your friend while Tristian released him, making the young man fall on his butt.

 

 

 

Tristian was the oldest of the eight children in your family, while Sawyer was your younger and twin brother. That's why Komatsu has been a little confused when he thought he saw you standing beside the man, until he realized the masculine features he displayed. You and your twin were almost two peas in a pod in terms of looks. Immediately after your shout, your older brother jumped on top of you to hug your side, on the verge of crying:

 

 

 

"My precious little sister! I was so worried when I heard of what happened after the Four Beasts attacked!" Tristian rubbed his cheek against yours.

 

"H-How did you find me?" you stuttered, trying to pry him off. "Why are you here?"

 

"How cruel! It has been over ten years we last saw you and that's how you greet us?!"

 

"Pops and Ma gave us the address of your workplace" Sawyer answered bluntly with a scoff, as if it was that evident. "To be honest, we could have find you without their help since people talk a lot about you..."

 

"People talk?..."

 

"But more importantly....Where's that  _guy_?" your twin spat, his expression becoming dark.

 

"Is it you?!" Tristian snarled at Komatsu who shrieked in terror.

 

"I-I-I d-d-don't know!"

 

"Are you the bastard who defiled my lovely and delicate sister?!" your older brother continued, causing the poor chef to blush profusely.

 

"Tristian! Stop it already! He is my friend!" you grabbed the back of your brother's shirt.

 

"Where is that asshole, then?! To lay his filthy hands on the pure skin of your body-"

 

"Now you're just being creepy" Sawyer clicked his tongue, eyeing in disgust Tristian who was silently fuming in his corner.

 

 

 

There was a huge tension between the two brothers and Coco as they gazed at each other in silence. They were adamant to follow you all the way home, even attaching themselves to the wings of Dino to reach the plateau where you recently began to live at. Now, the three men were sitting around the dining table without uttering a single word ever since they arrived. The fortune teller looked beyond confused, but quickly caught on with what was happening when he recognized your twin brother from the photo of your family.

You took a seat across them, gazing back and forth between them in nervousness. You didn't want Tristian to make a scene here, or to see him wrecking things out of anger. You knew how sardonic your partner could be toward strangers who piss him off or didn't inspire anything good. However, knowing they were your family, he was holding his tongue back at the best as he could. He didn't want to send a wrong impression, after all.

 

 

 

"You're the one they call 'the Gentleman of the Heavenly Kings'?" inquired Tristian, eyeing scornfully Coco who nodded.

 

"Yes, I am. May I inquire your names?"

 

"My name is Tristian" your older brother introduced himself.

 

"Sawyer" responded your twin, folding his arms across his chest. "So...you're the guy who began to date our sister?"

 

"Indeed..."

 

 

 

There was such an awkwardness in the air, more when displeased looks appeared on both of your brothers' face. Though, whoever it was you dated, your siblings wouldn't accept him no matter what. In fact, it was basically the main reason why you never lived a real and loving relationship before Coco. They were too afraid to face your brothers who could be as intimidating as a whole army with its best warriors.

 

 

 

"You have some nerves..." Tristian growled to the confused Heavenly King. "Stealing my baby sister like that from us. You're getting her in dangerous situations!"

 

"Tristian, last time I checked, I am an adult now. I can take care of myself" you frowned, preparing yourself a glass of water. "Now, tell me why you are here exactly? You didn't really explain yourself back at the restaurant..."

 

"Basically, the crybaby over here-" Sawyer pointed accusingly to his older brother as he said that. "-was worried when he learned that you have partnered up with some Gourmet Hunter; an Heavenly King no less. I thought it would be an opportunity to see you again after so long..."

 

"While I'm glad to have this reunion, you should at least make a call next time to warn me!" you frowned, before your lips pulled into a smile. "How are Tara and Ines doing? I heard from mother they got engaged to their sweethearts...to her displeasure"

 

"(y/n)-chan~ Could you fetch me another cup of tea? I'm done with this one here..." Tristian asked, handing over to you the empty cup.

 

"Oh, okay..."

 

 

 

The moment you were gone inside the kitchen, the mood quickly shifted back to hostility. Coco blinked when Tristian shoved his face close to his, eyes narrowed into slits and a dark cloud hovering his head. The fortune teller sweatdropped when your twin mirrored the older brother's expression. And when he thought he was the less bizarre of the two.

 

 

 

"I will be clear: I don't like you. Unlike my sweet baby sister, I'm not too keen with strangers and if you dare lay a hand on her in any way,  **I will make you pay** " Tristian threatened calmly, earning a smirk from Coco.

 

"Oh, it's not  _just_  a hand I laid on her..."

 

" **What did you say?!** " the brothers barked in unison.

 

"Do you really wish to know? I don't mind a detailed description"

 

 

 

You came back in the dining room with another tray of tea, nearly dropping the whole thing on the floor when you caught sight of Tristian and Sawyer on the floor, their bodies engulfed with a poison knocking. You gaped at the scene, your eyes traveling to your lover who was glaring mockingly at the two who tried to attack him.

 

 

 

"Coco! What did you do?!"

 

"Do not worry; I didn't harm any of them. However, they won't move for a while as they threatened to break some furniture..."

 

"I really can't leave you three alone!" you spat angrily. "Tristian, Sawyer! Apologize to Coco right now!"

 

"That bastard told us that he stole your virginity!" yelled your older brother through the carpet, voice a bit muffled.

 

"Coco!" you whipped your head at the man who lifted his hands in surrender, cheeks flushing. "Anyway, our intimacy is none of your business! If you continue to act like that, I will throw everyone out!"

 

"Even me?" the Heavenly King pointed at himself in disbelief, his face paling at the dark look you sent in his way. "O-Ok, ma'am..."

 

"Honestly..." you sighed, folding your arms in front of your chest. "I had my afternoon free just to pass some time with Coco, unrelated to work...Is it fine if we change the date?" you wondered, turning to your partner.

 

"Or perhaps we could use this opportunity to show your brothers if I am worthy to be with you" Coco suggested, and you eyeballed him in surprise and a bit dumbfounded.

 

"Coco, this is foolish. You don't have to prove yourself to my idiotic brothers just so you can be with me-" you trailed.

 

"As if we would ever accept that bastard!" Sawyer cut in, as he managed to stare darkly at the fortune teller by turning his head toward him.

 

"Yeah!" boosted Tristian next.

 

"And something's telling me that you'll eventually have to..." your partner smiled knowingly, which you found a bit mysterious since you were totally clueless to what he was trying to refer at.

 

 

 

You didn't know how Coco managed to make your brothers accept his deal: for a whole day, the man would prove himself to them that he could be with you. On your part, you found this whole idea ridiculous. Why would he go to such length just to earn the approbation of two persons? Tristian and Sawyer are probably the worst judges in the whole world, having already made up their mind about the Heavenly King without even first meeting him beforehand.

His first tactic came in the form of a picnic in the wide open fields of Gourmet Fortune, thinking it would be best to not go too far. Of course, Coco remained helpful and obliging as usual, even though it didn't impress your twin and older brother. A 'fake', if you recalled Tristian's words, and adding a few insults and curses followed by it.

 

 

 

"You became a firefighter in the end?" you said, albeit a bit surprised to hear that from Tristian.

  
"Told you it'd end up this way, you pyromaniac" scoffed Sawyer. "I never saw you as a policeman in the first place"

 

"And you're currently working in a bank instead of painting canvases that are worth 'millions' from your opinion!" retorted your older brother, headbutting your twin who sent in his way a scowl.

 

"Please, can we simply enjoy this moment of being together after such a long time?" you sighed sadly, folding your hands.

 

"You are an artist, Sawyer?" Coco inquired, earning the attention of the two brothers and breaking them from their inner fighting.

 

"Um...We can say that..." your twin stared at his laps, fidgeting a bit on spot.

  
"Sawyer-kun is a great painter!" you beamed, which made your twin blush. "He can make such amazing pictures, you should present them to Coco next time. I'm sure he will love them!"

 

"As if he would be interested in that..." Sawyer frowned deeply, blush fading.

 

" _The Timeless Dove..._ Isn't it one of your artworks?" Coco suddenly smirked, watching as your brother's eyes widened like saucers in pure amazement. "You used oil and watercolor in your work, didn't you?"

 

"Y-Yes! I submitted this painting when I was 15..."

 

"I thought it was superb, with the way you used a palette of cold colors that still reflected a certain warmness" he complimented, earning an embarrassed expression from Sawyer.

 

"I-I...I don't know what to say...Never before did someone comment on my work..."

 

"Come on, he's just saying that to coax you into liking him!" barked Tristian. "As if he truly cared-"

 

"But I do. In the same way I care about your sister" Coco spoke with seriousness, making the other man blink in shock. "(y/n) told me about how close your bonds were, mostly with the other siblings. Don't you think it's time to let her live her life the way she wants to?"

 

"I-" started Tristian, but you interjected before he could continue:

 

"Tristian-kun. I am happy that you visited me, truly. But I'm not that naive. You want to bring me back, don't you?" you wondered, tilting your head slightly as Tristian's gaze lowered to his laps. "I thought we were over this discussion. You know how being a chef was always a dream of mine!"

 

"You could have worked closer to our hometown!"

 

"That shop was a nightmare to work at! You send me there just to discourage me!"

 

 

 

The atmosphere quickly became heavy as you stood up, glaring at Tristian silently while the other did the same. Coco's gaze silently wandered to you, noticing how your pose was stiff. He was unaware of where you worked before you met Komatsu, and from this exchange he wondered what exactly happened at that time. Perhaps it was too personal or painful to share with someone else at the moment.

Your body loosened as your shoulders slumped forward, almost going numb. You were too tired to fight with your older brother.

 

 

 

"We should head back home, Coco. Good night, Tristian, Sawyer..." 

 

"(y/n)!..." cried Tristian after you, but you were already on your way to Dino, refusing to acknowledge him.

 

 

 

Your twin rubbed his left arm, feeling a bit uncomfortable after you were gone, leaving the boys alone. Tristian sighed deeply in frustration, brushing a brown strand of hair away from his face. He whipped around and glared at Coco, walking over to him. He caught the man by the collar of his cloak, bringing the fortune teller closer as he murmured threateningly:

 

 

 

"Don't think you're off the hook. While I hate your guts...I can see that your feelings for my little sister are genuine. However, I will have my eyes on you...Hurt her in anyway, and I'll make sure this is the last thing you ever do"

 

"Rest easy. It isn't in our future..." Coco gave an honest smile, making Tristian release him.

 

"Your fortunes, huh?" Sawyer inquired with a scoff, raising a brow at the Heavenly King who simply beamed.

 

 


	51. ◈ Unwanted Visit, Unbelievable News ◈

 

How bad you wanted to stay in bed. Warmth radiated from the man sleeping next to you, one arm enrolled around your bare body while the other stayed right under your head. Your lids were heavy as you tried to open your eyes, a groan escaping your lips. You shuddered when you felt light kisses feathering over your shoulder to your collarbone, warm lips attaching themselves to your neck. You hummed in pleasure, shooting a look behind you to see Coco wide awake. You turned around to face him, greeting the man good morning with a kiss on his lips.

 

 

 

"Hungry?..." you inquired, and Coco chuckled under his breath.

 

"It's too early to get out of bed, don't you think?"

 

 

 

The sun was barely out, the sky colored by dawn. You took a quick look at the time, the digits showing '5h35'. Komatsu asked you to fetch him some ingredients at the shop, but it didn't open until 8h00. And you weren't feeling like going back to sleep. Not with that handsome man hovering you at the moment with a smirk to die for on his face. A hand moved to your cheek, cradling it as Coco's expression softened. He pressed an open mouth kiss to your lips, his body molding against yours.

 

 

 

"You look tired" you mused when he nuzzled his head against your collarbone.

 

"No. Perhaps a bit exasperated for what will come today...I'm going to be busy with my fortunes" the gentleman sighed while he rubbed your sides.

 

"A lot of women will ask you if you're free?" you couldn't help but grin, Coco rolling his eyes at your statement.

 

 

 

You closed your eyes in contentment, finding yourself being lulled back to sleep by the sound of his beating heart.

Few things were on special sales that day, making it more difficult for you to navigate through the shops with the mob of people there that were tempted by the red price tags like a moth to a flame. And you wouldn't mention the attention Dino was getting once you two arrived, alluring to the amazed stares of children. You couldn't blame them, the Thunderous Wyvern had such pretty colors on him.

 

 

 

"There's none left..." you murmured with a frown, checking for the last item on the list. "Only one shop sells them, too..."

 

 

 

The vendor kept apologizing to you, only when he realized who you were to your surprise. In fact, you were approached by a lot of people that day. They complimented you, and even congratulated you for a reason that you weren't aware of. You sat down on a lone bench, already tired from running left and right. You sighed deeply, closing your eyes at the throbbing headache you were currently experiencing.

 

 

 

"Maybe I could ask Tom-san" you mused to yourself, leaning backward so you were directly looking at the ceiling of the market.

 

" _Two boys_ "

 

"...Huh?"

 

 

 

You slowly turned your head and looked down to see a cute little girl with dark hair held in pigtails. She was wearing a pretty dress that matched the color of her pins and ties. You stared at her for a long time, not understanding why she was pointing at you as she said again:

 

 

 

"Two boys"

 

"A-Ah, sorry. Are you lost, perhaps? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me...What 'two boys'?" you demanded gently, smiling at the little girl who grinned.

 

 

 

She climbed the bench to sit next to you, before she laid her small hands on your belly. You were completely lost as you continued to stare at her silently while she let out a giggle.

 

 

 

"Two boys" the girl repeated mysteriously.

 

"Huh...I am not pregnant..." you assured with a wave of your hand, laughing albeit nervously. She frowned, glancing down at your belly inquisitively.

 

"But...I can see them..." she murmured.

  
" _Lydia! Lydia! Where are you?!_ " a woman called frantically.

 

 

 

You guessed that she was her mother when you saw 'Lydia' jumping from the bench and ran in the direction of the voice. Not too long after, Lydia came back with her mother, gathered in her arms. The little girl pointed at you again, repeating the same thing that earned a confused stare from the woman before she sighed deeply:

 

 

 

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I hope she hasn't bothered you, ma'am..." she said with a nervous grin while you shook your head.

 

"Oh, no! I'm just glad she wasn't all alone by herself" you stated.

 

"Lydia, how many times did I tell you to not wander off on your own?" the woman frowned down at her daughter who ignored her. Her big green eyes were glaring right at you.

 

"Mama. There's two boys"

 

"Again with that?..."

 

"Hm...Excuse me? Is there a reason she's saying those kinds of things?" you inquired, tilting your head to the side as the mother sighed once more.

 

"...You see, my daughter has...a gift, of sort. She can see...Oh, how to say it without freaking you out?...She usually guess right the gender of your unborn children, and how many of them you will have. From her prediction, you are going to have two sons..."

 

"..............Eh?!" you shouted, eyeballing the mother and the daughter in shock.

 

"See, Lydia? That's why I told you to stop doing that...You can scare them. Say goodbye to the kind lady. Sorry again for bothering you, ma'am"

 

"Goodbye, ma'am!" the girl waved energetically while the mother strolled away, leaving you to stare at their retreating forms, flabbergasted.

 

".............................WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?" you cried out to no one in particular.

 

 

 

Your pace quickened as you hurried inside Hotel Gourmet. You had tried to change your thoughts, but what that little girl said was stuck in your mind. Two sons? How can she even tell? Last time you checked, your period was on time and you didn't experience any morning sickness. Kids could be weird sometimes.

As weird as finding men wearing black suits all lined up inside the restaurant with the head chef and his partner looking stunned to hear incredible news from two members of the G7: Tasting Master Kitt and Painomi. Even the costumers were shocked of their presences, gaping at the two men with wide eyes.

 

 

 

"...Komatsu-kun?" your voice echoed audibly, earning their attention.

 

"Ah, Chef (y/n)! We can now proceed further..." spoke Kitt with a smile.

 

"Uh, what's going on? Komatsu-kun? What in the world would people of G7 being here?"

 

"(y/n)-chan! They are here to inform us that we have been ranked in the Chef World Ranking at the 88th and 90th places!" your friend stuttered in amazement, tears nearly gathered at the corner of his eyes.

 

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!" you yelled, throwing your arms in the air and all the bags you were holding were scattered around the room.

 

"And in line with this, you are both qualified to enter this year's Cooking Fest. And we are here to invite you" told Painomi.

 

" _COOKING FEST?!!!_ " both you and Komatsu shouted in surprise and unison.

 

 

The latter panicked even more when you fainted on the spot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You came back to yourself in the early hours of the afternoon after the two G7 members left, though a bit worried for your well care. It took you everything to not faint again when you realized it wasn't a dream, and that you were actually invited to this incredible event that was the Cooking Festival. People from all over the world gathered in Cooking Island to experience the finest ingredients it has to offer.

There was a competition among the 100 top chefs in the world to partake in, where they are challenged to the limits of their cooking abilities. To be invited to such an event was beyond an honor, and to say that you made it in the top rankings. You couldn't wait to tell these amazing news to Coco. It certainly came up as a surprise to be ranked at the 90th place. Oh, you needed to tell your parents, too!

Now back at Gourmet Fortune, you were already on your way to his workplace knowing that you will eventually find him here at this hour of the day. However, you stopped in your steps when you noticed there was no line in front of the house of fortunes. There was a few people there, of course, standing in front of the shop and muttering to themselves with worried looks.

 

 

 

" _Coco-sama left so abruptly...I wonder what those men wanted?_ "

 

" _Maybe it was extremely important? I mean, they did push their way through the line just to see him..._ "

 

" _But he looked so distraught! You're sure they were customers?_ "

 

 

 

You became worried for your partner's well-being. For him to leave his shop at his working hours, it must have been a critic case. Since he was obviously not in this town, you decided to return home with Dino. You found Kiss there, perched on his favorite tree and glaring bitterly toward the house you shared with Coco. Could your day become even weirder than it actually was? Yes.

Pushing the main door aside, you were greeted by the sight of your lover sitting across three men wearing lab coats, his skin a deep lilac color and an angry expression plastered on his face. No, anger wasn't the right word. He looked beyond livid.

 

 

 

"Ah, you're certainly the little lady we have heard a lot in the news" spoke the one man closest to Coco, not a single hair on top of his head and wearing heavy, cracked glasses. "(y/n), is it? My name is Charles-"

 

" **She has nothing to do with us. Leave her out of this** " growled uncharacteristically Coco, glaring darkly at him.

 

"Now, boy. This isn't a way to treat an old relative of yours" Charles scoffed, causing your partner to glower even more.

 

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" you frowned, gaze shifting left and right. 

 

"Please, take a seat! We have so much to talk about!"

 

 

 

Those men in lab coats finally introduced themselves as scientists in a research facility renowned in the whole world to find a cure for almost everything. They took their work seriously, and went to great lengths to search and find a solution for any problematic case that was going on around the world; diseases and scientific discoveries alike. Still, you didn't make the link between what they wanted from Coco and you.

 

 

 

"It has been so long since we last heard of you, Coco-kun" sighed in content Charles, leaning an elbow on the table. "We have completely lost your track in all those years, until now..."

 

"For a good reason" your partner spat.

 

"You are...?" you blinked, staring with wide eyes at the scientists.

 

"We have been on his case ever since he was a child...His poisonous properties and body are simply too interesting for us to stop the  _experiments_..." the bald man smirked.

 

 

 

Immediately, you were filled by a deep hatred toward them. They were the scientists who have been hunting him down for his blood to create antitoxins. You narrowed your eyes at those men, a scowl settling on your face as the bald man continued to speak:

 

 

 

"We were able to find his exact location by rumors about how he was spending time with a chef, being inexplicably close to her...And then we heard about you, Chef (y/n). I can't help but wonder how you can live under the same roof with this poisonous man that can be an incredible danger to the whole world and his relatives close to him..."

 

"..."

 

 

 

You didn't answer back, feeling your eyebrow twitching at the horrible words that came out from that bastard's mouth. How dared he speak of Coco in such a way in front of you?

 

 

 

"I couldn't help but wonder how a woman would choose to live with such a  _graceless_ being in the first place. We then realized that you were in fact immunized to his toxicity!" Charles exclaimed in sick amazement.

 

"Graceless...?" you echoed in a whisper.

 

"Understand that we do that for the research, but we were wondering if you'll have the amiability of helping us in discovering a remedy to all poisons in the world. The two of you could help humanity despite your existences, even saving lives!"

 

 

 

Your eyes flickered to your laps, seeing that your hands were nearly digging in your thighs by how angry you were. They were the ones who put those senseless thoughts into Coco's mind. He never actually told you in details the experiments and the nearly confinement he went through, but you knew how painful it must have been. Still, you had to weight his words about how you could also help in a certain way the others...But to what price? A life filled with experiments and unhappiness?

 

 

 

" _ **So...What do you say?**_ "

 

 

 

You released a sigh through your nose, glaring at the scientists silently. You slowly stood up with clenched fists, earning a questioning glance from Coco and confused faces from the old men.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Charles- _san_. But I refuse" you finally answered.

 

"What?!-..."

 

"I won't let Coco live through this same pain again. You're wrong on everything about him. He isn't graceless. In fact, he has more worth to exist in this world than some thousands of people gathered together!" you snapped. "How can you even show your face and say those horrible things is beyond my comprehension, but I know one thing about you: I don't want you or any of your scientists near us! You will leave this place and never come back!"

 

 

 

There was a loud thump outside, making the house shake a bit as a large red eye appeared by the window, glaring inside and at the scientists coldly. The three men stood up abruptly, staring in fear at the shadow of the Thunderous Wyvern while you continued to glare at them.

 

 

 

"I only have to say one word, and you'll all be gone in a single moment.  _So what will you choose? **Death, or life?**_ "

 

 

 

Charles faced you silently, looking beyond shocked to hear those words coming from you. All the while, Coco was gaping at you, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Finally, the bald man motioned to his comrades to leave without uttering a single word, leaving the house and plateau with the assistance of Dino and Kiss. Once they were gone, you flopped and laid sprawled on your seat in exhaustion.

 

 

 

"...I'm sorry, Coco. Now that I think about it, it was incredibly selfish of me...I...I didn't want to put you through this again, but-..." you trailed with a nervous stammer.

 

 

 

You were silenced by Coco's hands grabbing your face and turned it in his direction, lips laid on yours. You could feel all the love he had for you in this kiss, shaking your whole being and leaving you breathless. You enrolled your arms behind his neck as you returned his affections, cheeks reddening and face flushing. His mouth released yours to hide his face in your collarbone, shoulders shaking a bit.

 

 

 

" _I don't understand how I can deserve you..._ " his voice breathed, shaken. " _You're too good for me..._ "

 

"Everyone deserves to be loved, Coco" you rubbed his back, feeling hot tears hitting your neck. "No scientist or anyone that matter will change my mind, or stand between us..."

 


	52. ◈ Cooking Festival ◈

 

"You have to calm down, (y/n)"

 

"I  _am_ calm!"

 

"Continue like that and you're going to rip the whole seat off"

 

 

 

It was hard to stand on the same spot inside the limousine, knowing what day it was. You were so nervous your legs couldn't stop shaking. Coco eyed your trembling form from the side, sweatdropping as you changed position one more time. You were like that ever since you learned of your participation in the Cooking Fest. You were dressed in an elegant dress ([dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/4d/da/8e4ddad862a2233ea5e9645d4eb752ac.png)) and hair pulled in style for the occasion, even though you knew you'll be wearing it only for a short time, while your partner was wearing a white suit that fitted him perfectly.

The two of you were currently on your way to Cooking Island, also known as 'Chefs' Holy Land' who is the venue for the festival. The average annual number of visitors is 100 million per day, but whenever the Cooking Fest comes around every four years, the island's visitors multiply tenfold to 1 billion people per day.

The fortune teller finally let out a sigh before he stood up and knelt in front of you, gripping both of your arms. This stirred up a confused and startled noise from your part as he forced you to remain still.

 

 

 

"You're going to be fine" Coco smiled at you reassuringly. "No need to push yourself around. Just do your best and have fun"

 

 

 

He leaned forward and laid a kiss on your lips that immediately blew away all of your worries. It was a wonder that such gesture could ease your mind that fast. The limo came to a sudden stop, which made you realize that you were finally there. Many people were already at the gates, some of them enjoying themselves at the stands of foods.

Coco was the first to come out, who then offered you a hand to help you out of the limousine so you wouldn't trip yourself. It hasn't been a full minute that already the Heavenly King was assaulted by his fans, said man pleading the ladies to not approach him too close in fear of coming in contact with his poison.

Few of your friends were already there, catching sight of Toriko and Komatsu waving at you two to come over. You also saw Sunny, who looked a bit jealous of the attention Coco was easily getting from his fans, and when Zebra finally made an appearance, all the people around him made a run for it. You sweatdropped as the feral King roared at them to  _fucking_ adapt.

 

 

 

" _YOHOUUUUUUUU! CHEF (Y/N)!_ " a shrill voice suddenly shouted among the crowd who gathered around the Four Heavenly Kings.

 

 

Turning your head in the direction it came from, you smiled as Dr. Inas pushed through the people to make her way to you, followed by Naboris and Talib perched on the latter's shoulder.

 

 

 

" _O'yu baka_ , quit being so loud!" the tall warrior shouted angrily at the scientist while Dr. Inas ducked her head to avoid being slapped.

 

"Naboris!" the petite woman whined and pouted at the other. "It's been so long since we saw our savior...Be more understanding!"

 

"Be more quiet!"

 

"Enough, you two" sighed another voice as they made a sudden appearance, shutting up the two sand amazons.

 

"Empress Aisha!" you exclaimed, bowing your head at the tiny and elderly woman. "You decided to come enjoy the festival?"

 

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, not when I know you will take part in the festival" she smiled, nodding at you. "Us,  _Nav'assames_ , have to encourage our Music Chefs after all"

 

"I'm so glad to see you all-DR. INAS-SAN!" you suddenly shouted when you saw her with a measure tape that she enrolled around Coco's waist.

 

"What?" the scientist echoed dumbly, shooting a look in your direction while the Heavenly King sweatdropped at her antics.

 

"LET GO OF THE  _VAN'ASSIR_  ALREADY, IDIOT!" added Naboris, shaking her fist at her. 

 

" _So loud...Is it me or do you surround yourself with only a bunch of obnoxious people?_ "

 

 

 

Maryanne, looking annoyed as usual as she sent a scornful look in the direction of the sand amazonian. However, it rapidly turned into pure distaste when she caught sight of Sunny, said man mirroring the same expression. She folded her arms in front of her chest, lifting her chin defiantly to the Heavenly King who glared down at her. 

 

 

 

"Not that disgustin' woman draped in rags" he sneered at her.

 

"Another annoyance...This festival sure attracts obnoxious people!" Maryanne spat. "And I'm much more elegant than you'll ever be!"

 

"You met Sunny-san, Maryanne?" you blinked at the blonde who scoffed under her breath, eyes narrowed at Sunny who grew irritated at her last comment.

 

" _Unfortunately_ " both answered at the same time, then sent at each other a dark look.

 

"It isn't even 11h00 and already there's spark in the air" Toriko sweated while Komatsu nodded with a sigh.

 

"Not my fault if she's infuriating!" Sunny barked at the Gourmet Hunter, pointing accusingly at the IGO scientist. "She insulted my hair at the first moment we met!"

 

"It was only a question!" the blonde snapped.

 

"YOU ASKED IF AN UNICORN  _PISSED ON MY HEAD_ TO GIVE THOSE COLORS"

 

"IT'S AN ELIGIBLE QUESTION"

 

"To be honest, they are the most obnoxious people around here at the moment" Empress Aisha murmured, making everyone smile in nervousness as the two began to bicker.

 

 

 

 

Toriko took this time to bring Coco away from the group so the two could talk alone. The fortune teller wondered what the Gourmet Hunter exactly wanted of him, but with the devious glint he had in his eyes at the moment, he knew that it was anything  _but good_.

 

 

 

"Ne, Coco...Since our partners are going to compete in this festival, how about we make bets-"

 

"No" the other responded flatly, not even letting his friend finish his sentence fully.

 

"Ah, come on! Just a friendly wager between two Gourmet Hunters with their amazing chef partners...Unless you're too scared to lose"

 

"I'm not that pity to fall for that trick, Toriko. I'm not betting anything with (y/n)-"

 

 

 

Coco's eye began to twitch when the childish man started to make chicken sounds, glaring bitterly at the other. His patience was wearing even more thin  when he decided to add some annoying gestures too. On the side, Komatsu and you were watching your respective partners in disbelief with deadpanned expressions.

 

 

 

"What are they doing?" you murmured.

 

"I hope it's not contagious" your friend sweatdropped beside you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

" ** _The once a year food festival, Cooking Festival...will be starting momentarily!_** "

 

 

 

Your stress levels were climbing insanely as you heard the loud cheering outside of the audience and the voice of the host. Even more as you were currently surrounded by the best chefs you could find in the whole Human World. Now changed in your professional outfit, your legs started to shake once again. Even Komatsu could barely contain his nervousness and excitement next to you. The first chefs stepped outside, and big name came right off the bat.

He was the last festival's champion, and stood at the grand 1st place of the World Chef Ranking, winner of 14 festivals in total. The leader of food that needs no introduction: the legendary Cooking King Zaus. Your breath was taken away just by standing close to this legend, and there was more of them: Anyo Jr. of the sweets shop Prince, Damala Sky the 13th, 1 Millimeter Yuda, Oil User Wabutora, Livebearer, Gourmet Human National Treasure Setsuno-san...

When it was Komatsu's turn to be called, the crowd actually became wilder and cheerier. And why wouldn't they be? He made the Century Soup whole, and saved a thousand of lives. Your stress skyrocketed when the host began the next introduction, and you were almost considering in running away. Even though you knew your friends and Coco were out there encouraging you, there was still an empty feeling inside of you. Back when you entered the Cooking Stadium, you didn't see a single member of your family.

They always had mixed feelings about your choice of career, and the close bond you shared with your siblings cost you many lost opportunities until the day you decided to take your life in your hands and leave the nest. Still...

 

 

 

" ** _Ladies and gentlemen! It is a first for one of them to assist the Cooking Festival. Ranked 90th, she is a chef many has being waiting for! The Music Chef of this century, (y/n)!!!_** "

 

 

 

When your name was called, your feet didn't went to budge. Your legs were unshakable pillars, and the slightest movement stiffened them more. Taking deep breaths, you finally advanced forward and outside to be greeted by a bright light. Your fingers clutched the cloth of your uniform as your eyes wandered around the crowd who yelled and cheered your name.

But a single voice deafened them and made you stop in stupor:

 

 

 

" _YOU CAN DO IT, LITTLE SISTER!_ "

 

 

 

Turning around, you first saw your older brother holding onto a megaphone and waving his hand wildly to gain your attention. And he wasn't alone. The rest of your family was there too, including all of your siblings. The whole gang was here!

You brought a hand over your mouth, lips shaking while your eyes filled with tears. They traveled between each one of your brothers and sisters, until they finally rested on your parents. It has been so long since the last time you saw them, and  had aged a lot since then. Your father was grayer and his face filled with wrinkles while your mother obviously dyed her hair to hide the white strands. Your twin gave you the thumb-ups while your old man simply did a small wave and a nod.

 

 

 

" _KICK THEIR ASSES, MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER!_ " Tristian continued to yell through the megaphone, earning a disapproving look from your mom and your sisters.

 

" _WILL YOU TONE IT DOWN ALREADY?_ " your older sister Tara snarled, grabbing Tristian's ear and tugging on it.

 

" _OWOWOWOWOWOW-TARA!-_ "

 

 

 

You let out a small laugh as you beamed at them, waving energetically at your family. Soon, all the chefs gathered in a lineup to hear the speech of one of the G7, Patch-san. The man approached the podium, clearing his throat before speaking:

 

 

" _The 100 men and women gathered here today represent the Gourmet Age. These chefs are truly treasures of the world. Among them are many chefs participating for the very first time. And though it's their first appearance..._ "

 

"This is so amazing...And we are part of this lineup. Can you believe it, Komatsu-kun?" you said quietly, glancing in the direction of the small chef.

 

 

 

You realized at that point of Matsu's design was going really off-model. He was fidgeting on the spot, his state screaming loudly 'up-tight'. Bullets of sweat were rolling down all over his face as he tried to smile to gain more confidence, but failed miserably.

 

 

 

"Komatsu-kun...Your face is on the screen..." you pointed out shakily. "You don't look natural at all!"

 

"You don't either!" your friend retorted back, and you sent a look in the direction of the TV that was displaying each chef to see that he was right.

 

"Oh my- Do I look that awful?!" you whispered/shrieked, griping your hair with both hands. "What's up with those dark circles surrounding my eyes?!"

 

" _And for this festival's milestone edition, I am anticipating from the pit of my stomach, many battles of top-class taste that will engrave themselves on my tongue and in my mind. And so, ladies and gentlemen, I wish you a good festival_ " Patch-san finished his speech, retreating from the podium.

 

" _ **Thank you, Judge Patch! Okay everyone, it'll be just a moment before the preliminaries begin!**_ " shouted the host through the mic.

 

 

At that, you took this moment to relax your shoulders. A few chefs went to meet you and Komatsu to compliment on the dishes you made and discovered, but you were mostly focused on finding Coco among the audience. You guessed that since he was one of the Four Heavenly Kings, he would have a special place attributed with the others.

And you finally found him after doing some search, in the special seats administrated by the G7. Your partner looked beyond exasperated at Zebra and Toriko's eating habits next to him, while Sunny nagged the two for their terrible table manners. However, his spirits lifted when he realized that you were looking in his direction.

Coco glanced left and right as if to make sure no one else was looking in his way, before he made a heart shape with his hands, mouthing: " _I love you_ ". Your heart fluttered at his gesture, and as you were about to respond, you overheard your big brother scream in the megaphone:

 

 

 

" _I SAW THAT, YOU HEAVENLY BASTARD! MOUTHING DIRTY WORDS TO MY BABY SISTER!_ "

 

" _TRISTIAN, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!?_ " Tara snarled, tugging on his ear once more.

 

" ** _Now then, without further ado, let's get going! First we have the first round of the preliminaries!_** "

 

"Huh?! Already?" you sweated.

 

" _ **The food endurance race made up of swimming, biking, and running. Here, we call it Triathlon Cooking! In this relentless Gourmet Age, stamina is a crucial quality even for a chef. It'll be a chance for the chefs to show off the stamina they've honed over their daily lives**_ "

 

"....And if I haven't honed at all?" you sweated even more.

 

" ** _In this event, 50 of the 100 participants will be dropping out. We'll now be moving to the arena for the first preliminary, Triathlon Cooking_** "

 

"...(y/n)-chan, I have a bad feeling about this" Komatsu murmured, looking as defeated as you did.

 

"Y-Yeah...I suck at swimming..." you enriched tearfully. "But the more important thing it's to have fun. So let's do our best, Komatsu-kun!"

 

"Aye!" your friend nodded, gripping and shaking your hand.

 


	53. ◈ Triathlon / Death Cooking ◈

 

The triathlon was the first match, starting with a swim. The chefs leave Rice Beach and loop around Takoyaki Island to pick up ingredients when they get back to land. From there, they transport those ingredients on bikes and travel across Tofu Wasteland, an area with a rigid ground having the texture of frozen tofu.

Once they passed this part, they start running and must pass the Konpeitou Ridge, covered in slender spikes. They pick up tools at the cooking utensils station located at the sheer cliffs of Okaka Hill, and then they'll start cooking when they reach the cooking station at the goal. There, the chefs that complete the 50 most delicious dishes will progress to the next round.

 

 

 

" ** _Now then, please begin the broadcast report!_** "

 

" _You've got it! We're here at Cooking Island's famous spot, Rice Beach. If you take a look at the white sand, you'll realize it's actually all grains of rice!_ " Tina smiled brightly at the camera. " _Triathlon Cooking will be starting from this beach_ "

 

 

 

The chefs were gathered at the starting point. Some of them like you and Komatsu decided to wear a swimsuit for the occasion, while others didn't seem to care that much of getting their clothes wet. Or so you thought.

Your friend was still a nervous wreck next to you, and honestly, you thought you weren't better. Judging by how unnatural you looked in the broadcast, that is. A sudden gunfire pulled you out of your thoughts, and you realized that it was the cue to go. You almost stumbled face first into the water when the chefs pushed their way through to enter the sea. The best you could do was dog paddle, while the others could practically run on the surface. This showed you how much stamina and experience you were lacking, but you didn't let it discourage you. You were a bit worried for your friend's safety, though, seeing his limbs flail around.

Still, the two of you managed to complete the first part even if you were in last place. You heaved a sigh as you got out of the sea, checking out the ingredients that were left.

 

 

 

"At least we were able to make it without drowning" you murmured, earning an exasperated nod from the smaller chef next to you.

 

"I think I need more of Toriko-san's strength..." Komatsu whined.

 

 

 

You deadpanned when you heard a strange sound behind you, and you turned in time to see something - or rather, someone dashing right in your direction. You yelped in fright as you fell on your backside with Komatsu, glaring in bewilderment at the newcomer: a tengu. You gaped at the red-skinned man, quickly recognizing who it was exactly. He ignored the both of you, walking in the direction of the ingredients in disinterest.

 

 

 

"U-Um...M-Might you happen to be....B-Brunch-san?!" wondered Komatsu with starry eyes.

 

"Huh? Who're you?" he looked over his shoulder, glaring at the two of you.

 

"A-AH! He is, Komatsu!" you shook your friend's shoulder, fangirling hard. "It's so nice to meet you! My name is (y/n) and I-"

 

"Wait. What'd you say your names were?" the tengu faced the two of you, expression confused.

 

"Ah, er...My name is Komatsu...." the young man blushed, rubbing the back of his head while you fiddled with your fingers.

 

"And I'm (y/n)" you enriched next.

 

"Komatsu...(y/n)..." Brunch repeated to himself, before his eyes widened in disbelief and surprise. "KOMATSU? (Y/N)? REALLY?"

 

"...Yes?" you responded, a little unsure about the man's strange reaction.

 

"WHAT?! You're friggin' Komatsu and (y/n)?! For real?! I thought ya all be some dirty bastards, but yer just kids! Did you really form a combo with two of the Heavenly Kings?!" Brunch exclaimed, examining you and Komatsu from head to toes.

 

"Ah, that's right. At the moment" Komatsu replied sheepishly.

 

"Liars! If yer makin' funna me, I'm seriously gonna deck you, dammit! There's no way in hell yer higher than me! No way I would believe that!" the tengu spat, making a vein pop beside your head.

 

" _Who's going to deck who?!_ "

 

 

 

Your hand moved on its own, pinching and tugging down on the man's ear so he was bending down to be on the same level as yours. The tengu howled in pain, hands twitching in the air while Komatsu gazed at you both in panic. Your friend pleaded you to let the man go as you began to reprimand the chef from acting rude toward you both.

 

 

 

"H-H-How s-strong is she?!" barked Brunch. "OWOWOWOWOW!"

 

"(y/n)-chan!" exclaimed Komatsu, sweatdropping.

 

 

 

Back at the stadium, a certain dark haired male brought a hand over his face, shaking his head while his comrade next to him simply commented about how you were about to tear off the tengu's whole ear (not that he minded, seeing the way he both treated you).

 

 

 

"Say, could I maybe have...an autograph? Just five?" Komatsu inquired sheepishly after you released the tengu, who rubbed his ear painfully.

 

"Why?! Are ya serious? Why the hell would I sign anything fer you!? And what the hell ya mean just five? That's a friggin' lot!" shouted Brunch. "After the Four Heavenly Kings were toutin' yer praises like that, I was really lookin' forward. But you ain't even gonna be a challenge-AND NO EAR PULLIN'! I'm goin'...."

 

 

Komatsu looked a bit crestfallen from his refusal, but still followed him nonetheless. You stopped in front of the ingredients that were left over. You heard Brunch clicking his tongue, commenting about how they left the 'cruddy' ingredients. 

 

 

 

"Tch. Even the ingredients're depressed" stated Brunch.

 

"T-That's not true!" Komatsu shook his head, advancing toward the ingredients.

 

"He's right" you added, crouching next to your friend to have a look at them. "There's the Ramen Spider that makes strands of ramen come from your mouth"

 

"Look! You also have the Chestnut Mandarins that have a slight chestnut flavor! And there's Capsicum Pork that has a spiciness that'll make your eyes pop and melts together with rich meat"

 

"While it's true that there aren't any high-class ingredients left, these are all wonderful ingredients you can make some delicious dishes with" you smiled.

 

"Aah, I wish I could take all of them!" the smaller chef pouted. "There are still so many left, I don't wanna leave them behind"

 

 

 

Brunch remarked quickly how the ingredients seemed to glow after your praises, and his demeanor changed when he finally understood where exactly you were considered a challenge.

 

 

 

"Sure is. A damn shame" Brunch enriched with a smirk. "Then let's just bring'em and cook'em all. Every last one"

 

"H-Huh? B-Brunch-san?" you blinked in confusion.

 

 

 

You didn't like the way he smiled. Not one bit.

Your screams resonated loudly through the Tofu Wasteland, being pulled by the collar of your shirt. Not a minute after you changed into your chef attire and charged the bike with the ingredients, Brunch had immediately dragged you and Komatsu into a long and fast run, passing confused participants who were once way ahead of you.

The tengu was beyond fast, even riding on a bike. Your arms were flailing around as you tried to make sure that your arse remained on the damn bike's seat with your friend screaming incomprehensible things in the background.

 

 

 

"B-B-BRUNCH-SAN!!! STOP IT ALREADY!!!" you yelled, teary eyes shifting to the tengu who was grinning maniacally.

 

"What are ya talkin'about?! We're catching up with those bastards!"

 

 

 

Your prayers were answered when he came to a sudden stop after passing a slim bridge, Brunch-san facing the other contestants who didn't pass it yet. His expression became more vicious, lifting his leg high in the air and slamming it down on the ground. Cracks slithered around the bridge, before it gave away and got destroyed, making the others fall.

 

 

 

"Woops. My foot slipped" Brunch snickered.

 

"B-Brunch-san, you can't do things like that! You've gotta play fair and square!" Komatsu frowned at the tengu.

 

"Well, you got a point. I guess I did kinda  _pretend_ my foot slipped. Next time I push them off fair and square!" he barked a laugh.

 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

 

"Let's go, kids!!!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

After passing the third area, Konpeitou Ridge, all that was left was the marathon run. If Brunch was fast on a bike, he was  _faster_ on his two feet. He basically lifted both you and Komatsu over his shoulders the minute you discarded the bikes, running through the next area without wasting a single second. You felt like you were going to pass out, your mind getting dizzier.

You don't even remember passing and packing your tools at the utensil station, or even realize if Brunch  _stopped_  to grab them. You were hurled forward when Brunch suddenly accelerated his pace, catching up with the legends that were Chef Yuda, Chef Zaus and Chef Setsuno. The elders didn't even realize what was going on until the last moment, when they saw the problem child passing them and finishing the race in first place with you and Komatsu.

Brunch came to a screeching halt, his feet digging into the ground and marking it. There was a long silence among the audience, trying to process what just happened. And then, there was loud cheering as the announcer shouted the results:

 

 

 

" ** _IT'S BRUNCH, CHEF KOMATSU AND CHEF (Y/N)! THEY MADE IT TOGETHER FIRST TO THE GOAL! WHAT AN UTTERLY DELICIOUS, DRAMATIC COMEBACK!_** "

 

"I-I t-thought I was going to die..." heaved Komatsu, his face having aging considerably with the previous stress.

 

"I must look like a ghost now..." you added.

 

"Well, if it isn't a rare appearance by the problem child?" Granny Setsuno mused as she approached the three of you with Zaus and Yuda behind her. "What brought this on?"

 

"Nothin' happened" answered Brunch, putting you and Komatsu back on your feet. "I just thought I'd perform the last rites for a couple 'a elderly problems"

 

" _Who are you calling an elderly problem, greenhorn?!_ " snapped Setsuno.

 

"Hell yeah you're elderly problems! How the hell long are you plannin' on dominating the industry? For real! You guys're in our ways!"

 

"H-Hang on a minute, Brunch-san!" you stammered, eyeing the tengu in panic.

 

"Don't get cheeky, youngster" spoke Zaus, narrowing his eyes at Brunch.

 

"SHUT UP, BEARD FACE!"

 

"B-Beard face?!"

 

"Wha's with that beard? It's so lame!" the tengu continued to insult.

 

"Don't get cocky, you shitty tengu brat!" the old woman shook her tiny fist at him.

 

 

 

They continued to bicker among each other while you and Komatsu tried to regain your breath and full consciousness. The next part of the first round went smoothly, with you managing to prepare a delicious dish for the audience and the judges of G7. A total of 50 chefs moved to the second round, and you were left surprised that you were among the chosen. The next event concerned Death Cooking, a competition testing the chefs' cooking speed. You were divided into two groups: those who will compete in the Scale, and those who will compete in the Sieve.

The Scale invite two chefs to stand on each plate of the scale, having the same amount of ingredient to maintain a certain equilibrium. When they start cooking the scale with more ingredient drops nearer a strong fire, making continuing to cook difficult. The winner is the chef that has no food leftover after the customers finish eating.

The Sieve is a competition where a chef must grab ingredients under a time limit, displayed around the large mesh strainer. Once the time is up, they must separate effectively the solids from liquid to create a soup that would please the judges and the audience. The only 'danger' unlike with the Scale is the area separating the ingredients and the strainer, filled with wicked beasts. While they were of low capture levels, they can still represent a certain danger for a chef who is unprepared. The winner is decided by both the judges and the audience at the end of the event.

 

 

 

"It seems I will compete in the Sieve..." you murmured, eyeing the names displayed on a screen for the two different events. "And we're the firsts to go"

 

"Don't worry, (y/n)! I'm sure you will proceed to the next round without any problem!" Komatsu assured next to you, patting your shoulder.

 

"It's not the cooking part who makes me nervous...It's  _what_ I will find in-between the ingredients and the strainer"

 

 

 

Though, there was simply no way they would put in danger the chefs in such a friendly competition. Right?

You came dead last in the drawing, with Granny Setsuno being the ice-breaker to start this event. To avoid using the same tactics, the other competitors were forbidden to see the chef's match until they are called in once they are done. Stressed couldn't describe the way you were feeling at the very moment. Beyond nervous would be an understatement. When you heard your name being called to enter the event, it took a moment to process what the announcer was yelling through the mic. With shaking steps, you entered the arena with the loud cheers of the crowd behind you.

 

 

 

" _It's going to be fine...It's going to be fine..._ " you thought repeatedly, gazing at the huge strainer in the center of the arena.

 

 

 

Around it, you found a few pillars filled with various ingredients. Already, you were concocting a recipe that would certainly satiate the palates of the others in your mind. However, something else caught your attention. A wide gap between the platforms with the strainer and the pillars, filled completely with water.

 

 

 

" ** _ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY! Our next and last contestant is none but Chef (y/n)! The rules are still the same: they only have 5 minutes to gather their ingredients they can deposit in the basket right next to the Sieve! However, they must also avoid being spotted by our fearsome guardian: the Anglerus!_** " informed the host.

 

"Ang-what?" you smiled in an unsure manner, eyeballing the water.

 

 

 

Coco blinked, stunned when he heard the wild beast's name. A reaction that didn't went unnoticed by his comrades next to him as they gazed in worry at you. The Anglerus was...a tricky beast, if they were honest with themselves. Its level is considered low if certain conditions are met.

 

 

 

"Oi, are you sure that Usagi is goin' to be alright?" demanded Sunny, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

"The Anglerus isn't dangerous. They can easily lure their prey and predators into a trap, per say, but they do not feed on them.I'm pretty sure they wouldn't use the dangerous species" spoke the fortune teller.

 

 

 

The timer was set on a large screen, and the announcer gave the go to start the event. You dashed in the direction of the closest pillar that held some ingredients. You didn't want to waste even a second of your time. There was a total of eight pillars, but only two of them really interested you when it came for the ingredients. You finished a pillar under record time and filled the basket with the goods.

However, as you were about to reach the next pillar, the ground started to rumble. You froze in your track, eyes shifting to the side where the shadow of a large figure was swimming under the dark layers of the water. Something stuck out above the surface, resembling a dorsal ray with a luminescent fruit at the end of the tip. You didn't know why, but you felt strangely...attracted to it. The bright colors, the smell...

 

 

 

"Look at the size of this thing! Can we eat it?!" Toriko exclaimed, beginning to drool profusely.

 

"This is the Anglerus's esca! It's trying to lure her into the water!" Coco stood up abruptly from his seat, his eyes wide like saucers. "(y/n)!!"

 

 

 

Coco's calls of your name didn't reach your ears as you continued to walk in the direction of the strange fruit. The closer you were, the more it smelled delicious. You wanted to add this ingredient to the basket. The ground rumbled more violently, and the Anglerus emerged from the gap to land in front of you. It released a feral cry, revealing rows of sharp teeth between its prominent tusks. Its mouth stretched wildly, aiming to eat you whole. And it would have, if you haven't decided to throw yourself on the side to avoid the attack.

 

▛                                                                                                 ▜

**ANGLERUS (MAMMAL) CAPTURE LEVEL - 25**

▙                                                                                                 ▟

 

A scream left your lips as it tried to slam one of its flippers over you, smacking another against its stomach.  The audience and the judges remained paralyzed in shock while you fled, hiding behind a pillar.

 

 

 

"I thought Anglerus are supposed to act more friendly" Toriko frowned.

 

"The esca is too prominent, but strangely it hasn't ripen yet. It hasn't fallen yet and it's in pain!" Coco gritted his teeth, fists clenching tightly. "It will lash out to anything close to it"

 

"Meaning the little lady is in trouble" grunted Zebra, ready to activate his Sound Armor around you at anytime.

 

 

 

Your gaze shifted to the screen where the time was display, seeing that you had only 2 minutes left to gather ingredients. And the Anglerus was guarding the ones you desperately wanted. Gritting your teeth, you took a look around the corner, blinking in confusion at the strange distortion around the esca of the beast. The fruit seemed to be...stuck, somewhat. At that right moment, you figured out what you needed to do, even if it was pure madness and beyond dangerous.

Once more, you were being reckless as you ran toward the Anglerus. You heard people scream as you threw yourself on the dorsal ray while the beast was distracted by the pain it went through. You managed to grab the esca and pulled on it, earning a snarl from the wild beast who began to flail. You cried out a little when one of the tusks dug itself into the skin of your stomach, and you nearly loosened your grip around the esca. Ignoring the distressed calls of your friends, you continued to pull the fruit until you heard a ripping sound that sent you chills in the back. Falling on your butt with the esca in your hands, you stood frozen on the spot a bit mortified, your head slowly gazing back at the Anglerus. The beast's stomach rumbled, confused purrs and murmurs escaping from its mouth. It slapped its stomach with its flippers a few times, with a cry that sounded content to your ears resonated from the beast.

You smiled, uncertain. You thought it looked...happy. As if a weight was lifted from its shoulders. But your smile soon dropped when you saw a red patch forming under your uniform, and the sudden dizziness you immediately felt right after. Your head fell backward on its own, catching sight of Coco's panicked expression before you lost consciousness.

 


	54. ◈ Invasion ◈

 

Such a cozy place that was darkness. Low murmurs echoed all around you, unintelligible to your comprehension. You felt warm, draped under layers and layers of blankets. The sound of a door opening and closing, feet padding quietly until they stopped right next to you.

 

 

 

" _(y/n)..._ "

 

 

 

You could recognize this voice from anywhere as an equally warm hand place itself over your forehead, brushing away the strands of hair that fell there messily. You slowly blinked your eyes open, gazing to your left to see the face of your lover hovering your form. A look of relief washed over him, letting a small grin appear on his lips:

 

 

 

"How do you feel?" Coco spoke quietly.

 

"There's...a numb feeling in my stomach..." you replied. "What happened?..."

 

"You were wounded by the Anglerus after you stupidly ran up to help him" he frowned down at you. "You passed out from the pain and they needed to put a stop to the festival for some time"

 

"Oh...I'm so sorry..." you sniffed, gazing down sadly at your laps. "I...I wanted to help it"

 

"You could have died! Again, you're being too reckless" the Heavenly King exclaimed in slight anger.

 

 

 

However, he calmed himself down when he saw you flinch, eyes becoming watery. His arms embraced you carefully in a tender manner, bringing his chin on top of your head's crown. You hugged him tightly, nose burrowing into his chest.

 

 

 

"I can't lose you. You're among the people who mean the whole world for me" Coco murmured in your hair, rubbing your back as a few tears cascaded down your cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry, Coco...I promise from now on I will be more careful"

 

 

 

There was a knock at the door, and Coco pushed himself away from you to see your friends coming into the infirmary. Seeing that you were wide awake, they looked beyond relieved. Komatsu ran to your side, pulling you into a tight hug that left you breathless, following by the nagging of both Sunny and Zebra from acting like a pure idiot. If it wasn't of the latter using a Sound Armor, your wounds would be much more serious. You were able to escape with just a few scraps and a bandage around your stomach after your injury was disinfected.

But the bitter part of all of this is that you were disqualified of the festival, the judges who didn't want to put your life in danger in case your wounds worsened.

 

 

 

"It's fine..." you sighed after you learned the news. "What about the Anglerus? How is it doing?"

 

"Caring about that beast after everything that happened? You're just too kind with that graceless animal" huffed Sunny.

 

"IGO will examine it to determine why the esca took so long to fall before it'll be released in the wild" said Coco. "They don't really see the use of a defective obstacle in the festival, after all"

 

" _So blunt with your words_ " you all thought at the same time, sweatdropping at the fortune teller.

 

"The visits were limited, so your family couldn't make it even if your older brother tried to fight them off" Komatsu said, his expression mirroring your exasperated one. "But once the festival is over, they will come visit you"

  
"What about you? Were you able to pass to the next round?" you inquired, and you couldn't help the squeal when your friend nodded with a small blush as you hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Komatsu-kun! Show them who's the boss!"

 

"I-I will do my best, (y/n)-chan"

 

 

 

The next round would put the chefs in a situation where they will have to choose their partner for the event. They had to select an island of their choice, and cook the whole thing with the ingredients provided on it. Since the area was blessed with a perfect climate, the vegetation was growing back. There was no need to worry about the environment.

You could watch the whole thing on a TV screen inside the infirmary. You felt a bit jealous of seeing Coco and Tylan, the Poison Cooking Specialist, working together, but you couldn't deny they shared a certain chemistry with poison. Komatsu made it to the finals, and he would face Zaus in the first match: Darkness Cooking. They won't be able to see anything, so they'll have to rely on sense of smell, intuition and experience as they cook.

Your heart began to beat faster as Komatsu and Zaus headed inside the purple tent where the match will unfold. Cameras inside used night vision to allow the audience to see what was going on. Not that it really helped in the first place, as the screen became a bit blurry all of sudden. You felt uneasy, thinking there was something wrong as something blue flashed, the sound of crackling fire filling your ears. The building began to rumble violently, the bed you were laying in shaking under you. The scene changed to show the outside, and you watched in horror as the purple tent was engulfed in a blue fire. The sky turned dark, beasts and GT Robos invading the arena while people screamed. The chefs were attacked by members of the Gourmet Corp.

You left the bed and ran to the door, only to freeze when the knob began to jiggle. The person behind wasted no time to tear the door down from its hinges, a GT Robo with white fur passing its huge head inside the doorway.

 

 

 

" ** _Come with me, doll. If you don't put a fight, it will be easier for the both of us-_** "

 

"As if!" you spat, taking a step back.

 

 

 

However, your resolve quickly dissipated when the robot advanced forward. You shrieked when it lifted you on its shoulder, your hands hitting its back. The GT Robo broke through the walls, not caring about the staff that were trying to stop it. Your struggle was in vain as it led you outside, stepping in the chaos that was the fight between Gourmet Corp. and the chefs. Those who couldn't fight were tied up and sent into some kind of cage monster, while the others did their best to defend themselves. If only it could be your case.

You trashed in its hold, elbowing the sides of the robot. It was leading you straight to the cages.

 

 

 

"LET ME GO!" you yelled, punching the back of its head.

 

" ** _So annoying_** " growled the robotic voice, stopping your leg from kicking it.

 

 

 

It was distracted enough to not see the fast figure running up to it, and landing a hard kick in its stomach that sent jolts of shock through its body. A yelp left your lips, but instead of hitting the hard concrete like you first thought, you were caught in the arms of a familiar face:

 

 

 

"B-Brunch-san!" you exclaimed happily, lips pulling into a smile.

 

"You and that kid are troublesome, but less than those bastards who decided to show up" the tengu grunted, glaring darkly at the Gourmet Corp.

 

"Komatsu is safe?! What a relief!" you sighed as he put you down back on your feet. "Do you know where he is?"

 

"Last time I checked, he was hiding somewhere...around there" the chef pointed behind him. "The Kings are fighting the big heads, so you should find a way out"

 

"Y-Yeah..." you sweated, eyeing the arena that soon turned into a battlefield.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You deeply hoped that your family could make it out as you ran across the field of the building. You were able to avoid most of the enemies that invaded the place, but you didn't want to leave until you were sure that Komatsu was safe and sound. You called his name numerous times, careful to not be spotted by unwanted guests. A shadow fell over you, and you slowly lifted your head to gaze at the sky to see something flying toward you. Correction: something  _falling_ toward you. A yelp was all that came out of your mouth when Yun landed on top of you with Komatsu riding the Wall Penguin's back.

 

 

 

"(y/n)!!!" exclaimed the small chef, descending from his pet. "Are you okay?!"

 

"T-Totally fine..." you grunted, Yun removing himself from on top of you. "I didn't know he could fly..."

 

" _Yun! Yun!_ " cried the Wall Penguin, flapping his flippers.

 

 

 

There was a loud explosion, and you saw the beaten body of Coco flying just a few feet away from where you were standing. His shirt was no longer on, his skin glowing a purple lilac color from head to toes. Your partner gazed in your direction, his eyes widening slightly:

 

 

 

"(y/n)! Komatsu-kun!" Coco panted, lifting one leg from the ground to kneel.

 

"Coco-san!" cried out your friend, about to run in his direction when he lifted a hand to stop him.

 

"You should stay away. I'm emitting a considerably dangerous poison right now. Even with Zebra's barrier, you shouldn't get close to me" the Heavenly King warned, lifting his head to gaze at his opponent who was floating a few feet above him.

 

 

 

A bizarre-looking guy with an inflated belly from the amount of poison he inhaled by Coco's attacks with his giant straw. He went by the name of Grinpatch, and he was one of the Sous Chefs of the Gourmet Corp. Said enemy used his weapon to shoot a missile made of air mixed with the deadly poison. Yun dragged you and Komatsu out of the way while Coco avoided the attack by jumping. It created a screen of smoke, and once it has dissipated, it revealed a large hole. So deep you couldn't even see the bottom of it. 

 

 

 

"As an organism, he's quite interesting with his incredible destructive power and lung capacity..." Coco sweated.

 

" ** _Oh...That was close. I almost hit the chefs. Head Chef would yell at me if I didn't capture them. Alive, that is_** " grinned creepily Grinpatch, playing with the edge of his straw.

 

"I won't let you lay a finger on (y/n) or Komatsu-kun...." growled your partner, eyes becoming feral.

 

" ** _Think you can do that?_** "

 

 

 

He shot more missiles of poison toward Coco, sending him flying once again. You yelled his name, already running to aid him when Grinpatch suddenly appeared in front of you.

 

 

 

" **How about we go on a little trip to see the boss together?** " he wondered, extending one of his four arms to grab you.

 

"W-Why are the Bishokukai going this far to capture chefs?" Komatsu trembled.

 

 

 

You flinched, closing your eyes tightly when you thought the strange man would grip your arm. However, Coco intervened at the last second by closing his hand around Grinpatch's wrist.

 

 

 

"That's a silly question, Komatsu-kun" answered simply Coco, standing next to his opponent who looked surprised.

 

" **Oh? You can still stand?** " he wondered, stepping back when Coco's deadly poison burned his skin.

 

"Chefs have just that much value. In the Gourmet Age, the people that have the most influence are not the politicians, the religious leaders, or the artists. It is the chefs" told your partner. "A chef being born in a country is like discovering oil. Compared to chefs, even us Bishokuya are insignificant beings. Even in the old Gourmet Wars, there was a struggle for chefs. They were ingredients worth more than military force or resources. And possessing no less a value were chefs. You understand, yes? You chefs are treasures of this world"

 

"Coco-san..." you breathed.

 

"That is why even the Bishokukai are desperate to get their hands on you two" Coco continued, blocking Grinpatch's straw with both of his arms. " **And it's why we risk our lives to protect you! Chefs are the hope for this world!** "

 

" **I really hate that hoity-toity stuff. Enough already. I'm gonna blow you away along with that hope crap, poison man!** " spat Grinpatch, inhaling sharply to gather as much as possible.

 

"Go, Komatsu-kun! I've made a prediction. Toriko definitely needs you. You've got to get moving as soon as possible. Get to Toriko! Now!"

 

 

 

Both you and Komatsu were pushed on your back when Coco's lance made of poison connected with the breath missile of Grinpatch. The enemy was walking toward you as you lifted your upper-half with your elbows, glaring in horror at the terrifying man. Yun stood in front of you and Komatsu, doing his best to protect you.

 

 

 

" **You look pretty tasty, penguin. Is it okay if I suck you up a bit?** "

 

 

 

Coco's Appetite Demon made a sudden appearance over Grinpatch's shoulder while his arms enrolled around his opponent's body, trapping him into a deadlock.

 

 

 

"Komatsu! Go!" shouted the fortune teller, and your friend didn't need to be told twice.

 

"Coco!" you yelled, eyes widening like saucers when he stepped closer to the bottomless hole.

 

"I'm going to be fine, (y/n). You have to run away from this place, okay?" your lover spoke softly, before smiling with his eyes closed.

 

 

 

Your breath itched in your throat when Coco leaned backward with his opponent. And before he fell, he added with the same expression:

 

 

 

" _Love you!_ "

 

"COCO!" you shrieked, watching in horror as he disappeared with Grinpatch into the hole. " **COCO!!!!** "

 


	55. ◈ Scheme ◈

 

Even if you were told to run away, you still remained close to the bottomless hole where Coco disappeared into with Grinpatch. You couldn't actually believe he would do something like that. Something so...risky. But perhaps it was payback for all the times you nearly threw away your life?

Your cheeks felt wet as a lone tear fell on the ground. You couldn't find the will to stand up while the battle between chefs and Gourmet Corp. continued on.

 

 

 

" _What do we have here?_ " a voice murmured, landing behind you quietly. " _Not a strong, savory taste...However, the flavor is beyond exquisite_ "

 

"...E-Eh?..." you trembled, slowly looking over your shoulder to see someone draped in a large, black cloak.

 

 

 

It felt familiar, somewhat, the two golden pools in the darkness of its hood staring right back at you. You recognized the other man next to it as Teppei. The Saiseiya once came to your restaurant to have a taste of Komatsu's Century Soup. But why was he with this...man?

 

 

 

" _Ah...I see_ " it spoke numbly. " _You're just like me_ "

 

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?!" you demanded, your face pale like a sheet when Teppei started to advance in your direction. 

 

" _GOD needs its songbird. I will have to mince you up a bit, but nothing too difficult. And serve your head on a silver platter_ "

 

 

 

You gaped in horror while roots sprung out of the ground and encircled around you. One closed on your mouth to keep you from screaming, and another tied up your wrists in front of you. Tears gathered in your eyes at the suffocating feeling as the roots constricted your waist and chest. You prayed for someone out there to help and save you, but no one was in sight.

 

 

 

" _Now, now. No need to cry. When the time will come, I will make it quick..._ " continued the cloaked man, words not reassuring you one bit.

 

 

 

A loud roar shook the whole stadium, stopping everyone in their track. The ground trembled under your feet as lightnings struck and grazed the dark sky. The two men barely had the time to register what was happening when a large form hovered them. A flash of blue, and both avoided the thunderstrike that could have costed them their lives.

The roots recoiled, freeing you from their deadly trap as you fell forward. Only to be caught by feathered wings, and the familiar eyes of your dearest pet gazing down at you:

 

 

 

"Dino!" you shouted in relief.

 

 

 

The Thunderous Wyvern snarled at the two men, releasing a shrill scream that could pierce ears. You were lifted at the same time on his back, the wyvern readying himself to take flight immediately after. However, he was stopped short by more roots coming from the ground, attaching themselves on his lower legs. Dino roared one time, and opened his mouth in the direction of Teppei. The possessed Saiseiya dodged to the right, bending down to avoid a beam of lightning.

 

 

 

" _The blood of the Lost King...It seems bringing you with us will end up a lot harder than I first thought_ " murmured the cloaked man, a tinge of annoyance laced in his voice. " _No matter. We will have more opportunities in the future_ "

 

 

 

A shadow formed under his feet while Teppei returned to his master's side. The shadow transformed into a long snake that took off in the sky, leaving you and Dino alone in the mist of the battlefield. The roots completely disappeared, and you released a breath of relief that was caught in your throat. The stadium rumbled once more under the attack of the wild beasts and Gourmet Corp. You turned your head in the direction of the hole:

 

 

 

"Dino...We have to help Coco!" you said, urging the wyvern forward.

 

 

Dino released a cry of affirmation, and crawled his way into the hole. He didn't dive right in with the gravity and pressure, moving as slow as possible by digging his claws in safe areas of the earth. There was no telling of deep it was, and yet you already feel like you're approaching the planet's core. Darkness surrounded you, the raged breathes and grunts of the Thunderous Wyvern being the only thing breaking the silence.

 

 

 

" _Come on...Where are you?_ " you thought helplessly.

 

 

 

More importantly, you hoped you wouldn't encounter that Gourmet Corp. guy instead of your partner. This place was creepy enough as it was, you didn't need a creepy guy chasing you, too. Your eyes widened when Dino suddenly landed on a hard surface, something that you thought it was impossible in the first place. A growl left the wyvern's mouth, shooting lightning to create some light momentarily in the dark hole.

It was strange, but you thought this place was much more deep than Heavy Hole, the world's deepest place in the Human World. Whatever happened, it was obvious they continued their fight and dug even more. Still, you wouldn't let it deteriorate your morale. You called his name a few times while Dino continued to crawl in the tunnels under the stadium. Your heart dropped, thinking of the worst case of scenarios.

 

 

 

" _Please...Be safe...._ "

 

 

Then, you heard a faint sound in the distance. Someone...coughing? Your whole body was filled with adrenaline as you urged Dino to search for Coco in this direction. You turned a corner, and strangely it reminded you of that time when you first went hunting with the Heavenly King along with Komatsu and Toriko. Hoping that when they turned that corner, they would find you safe and sound with your friend. And you did find him, laying on his back among the rubble of the aftercare of a violent fight. There was no sign of Grinpatch, and you could care less about that man as you jumped from Dino's back and ran straight for the fortune teller.

 

 

 

"COCO!" you yelled, kneeling by his side.

 

"...(y/n)...?" the Heavenly King breathed hard, his dark eyes opening to stare in your owns.

 

"I'm pulling you out of there...Stay still just for a second..." you murmured.

 

 

 

With Dino's help, you removed the broken parts that trapped your partner. And once he was freed, you threw your arms around him. A hug that he returned eagerly while wrapping his limbs around your waist.

 

 

 

"I thought it was the end for me..." Coco breathed, nuzzling his face in your collarbone.

 

"As if I would let you leave me alone..." you sniffed, pouting as he let out a soft laugh. "Where is he, now? Grinpatch, that is"

 

"All I know is that he seems to have lost his mind when he ate my Gourmet Cells' poison. He started to blow his bazooka breath, and bored out thousands of meters in the earth"

 

"..."

 

"(y/n)...Can you feel this energy?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

 

"Energy?" you repeated, a bit confused.

 

"We need to leave. Right away" Coco narrowed his eyes in the darkness.

 

 

 

The earth pulsed and rumbled once more, and you helped Coco to stand up. You led him to Dino, but not before he leaned down to grab some rock along with him. You didn't dare question him and instead climbed on top of the wyvern. The three of you quickly left the hole, returning to the surface without a second look behind.

When you got back, it was the end of an age. Chaos...Destruction...Starvation...Something that seemed impossible in this era, unless you were from poorer countries. The boss of Gourmet Corp. unleashed an immensely powerful barrage of energy meteors called Meteor Spice upon the Human World, for the sole purpose of annihilating it and all its inhabitants.

Everything was destroyed in Gourmet Town, leaving a land of misery and emptiness. Thanks to the network of defenses Ichiryu prepared, the sacrifice of human lives was kept to a minimum. The number of victims was 25 billion world-wide, more than 80% of this total world population. More than 100 countries faced the collapse of critical systems.

The land fell to ruin and caused economic loss that could not even be expressed in numbers, and worst of all was the fear of food supplies being exhausted. It led to something people hadn't had to fear before. And so, the bountiful platter called the Age of Gourmet...silently shattered.

You were one of the few chefs in the world who didn't get captured by Gourmet Corp. After the attack, you were called upon to assist the others in preserving and cooking the ingredients that weren't hit by the Meteor Spice.  An entire mountain of ice, easily 500 meters tall, of frozen ingredients. With this much food, the people of the world won't starve...for the moment.

You reached inside a cupboard to pull out a few utensils. Ever since this chaotic event, you were restless. Worried for your friends in other countries. You didn't have any news of your family, either. You were also preoccupied about Komatsu's condition, right after you learned that he was taken by Gourmet Corp. Something that hit Toriko hard, and left him in a state of depression.

 

 

 

"(y/n). You should go back to sleep"

 

 

Coco was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, watching you in worry. It wasn't easy for anyone, as your partner learned of his foster parent's death. Ichiryu led a great fight against Midora, even if the results were catastrophic. Surprisingly, you hadn't seen him cry about the matter. Not even once. Perhaps he wanted to keep this pain to himself, which you were a bit against.

 

 

 

"It's too hard" you frowned in tears, whipping your head in his direction. "Komatsu got captured...Toriko doesn't want help from others...It's..."

 

 

 

You sighed, letting your head drop. Just a few days ago, everything was as normal as it could be. The restaurant always filled with clients, Toriko finishing meals prepared by Komatsu one after the other, Sunny and Zebra bickering among each other because of the latter's way of eating  _unbeautifully._   All gone in a single day, and now you have to pick up the shattered pieces.

 

 

 

"A good night of sleep should clear your head a bit" Coco continued, grabbing your hands. "Besides, I know a way to lull you into a deep slumber..."

 

"Do you now,  _old man_?"

 

 

 

It's only when you were back home that you noticed about Coco's hair: completely white. He told you the reason why was because he used too much poison, resulting in a temporary loss of colors. His hair should return to the way it was in a few days. Still, it didn't stop you in teasing the hell out of him. Coco didn't retort anything back, and simply lifted you over his shoulder while you giggled slightly. All was a question of time, unaware that something big was going on in the Gourmet World.

 


	56. ◈ Heat ◈

 

**A/N: This chapter features explicit content (Lemon, NSFW, 18+). If you're not comfortable with this, skip this chapter**

* * *

 

The temperature outside was almost insupportable. Nothing that could compare with what you endured in the Taj Desert, but enough to make you sweat like a pig.  Living with Coco made you aware of the high temperatures that could pass over Gourmet Fortune in Summer time. With the Gourmet Age coming to an abrupt end after Midora's Meteor Spice rains that brought havoc upon the Human World and the kidnapping of countless chefs by Gourmet Corp., you were mostly staying home. Coco was out to examine the rock he brought back from the crater, and you got the notification that Zebra and Sunny will visit this week. Still no news about Toriko's whereabouts, or even Komatsu.

 

Clad in a green sundress with white floral patterns, you watered the plants while humming random songs under your breath. The sound of flapping wings filled the air, and you smiled as you put a hand over your forehead to shade your eyes from the sun. The Emperor Crow descended the heavens gracefully, landing just a few feet away from you. Coco jumped from the back of the majestic beast who immediately took off right after.

 

 

 

"Welcome home, Coco!" you waved to the Heavenly King as he walked up to you.

 

"Taking care of the garden, I see" the man mused as he took a look at the beautiful flowers and vegetables that were slowly sprouting to life.

 

"I was thinking of handing them to IGO after they are fully ripe. It's not that much, but..."

 

"They will be overjoyed" Coco assured, rubbing your arms. His hands then traveled south, resting on your hips. "Are you almost done?"

 

"I am, actually. Something's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. Can I steal some of your time?" the handsome man hummed, pulling you into his chest. Your hands rested there, gazing back at Coco curiously while he simply gave you a mischievous smile.

 

 

 

 

" _Ah!...Mmmpff!...._ "

 

 

You couldn't contain those sounds anymore as you laid there on the grass, the top of your dress pulled down to expose your breasts. The rest was lifted above your hips and your panties discarded to the side while the fortune teller thrust himself inside of you. He had removed his coat along with his pants and the belts around his thighs, leaving him bare from the lower-half. All the man kept was the black shirt he had under, all of his green bandages discarded as well. Along with the one who was enrolled around the hilt of his cock.

 

 

" _C-Coco! Someone could s-see us-Oh!_ "

 

 

You threw your head backward and let out a loud moan when he snapped his hips harder. Of course, logically there was no way for anyone around here to see your animalistic and outdoor lovemaking. Kiss and Dino weren't close either, so there would be no awkwardness between master and pet. Coco brought you behind his house just for this, shaded from the hot sun and away from prying eyes. But even in the shadows created by the building weren't enough to not leave you feeling heated and sweaty as you were fucked deep by your lover.

The Heavenly King bowed his head and kissed your neck, biting it playfully as you continued to release sinful cries. As a reward, Coco swayed his hips the way you loved it while bucking into all the while. You didn't know it was still possible for your face to become redder as the Gourmet Hunter finally pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside next to your underwear.

 

 

 

" _How about adding my cum to your Full Course? As the drink_ " Coco chuckled, groping your chest and tugging your breasts harshly.

 

" _Perhaps my p-personal-oh..My personal Full Course..._ " you bit your lips at the overwhelmed pleasure he brought upon you. " _And-AH! And your cock as the meat dish-Ah!_ "

 

 

 

Once the two of you were intimate like that, his gentleman persona was thrown out of the window. Coco inhaled sharply, a gasp escaping his lips when his body suddenly fell forward, his cock reaching deeper inside of you. Hands moved again, this time pressing your breasts together and the King shoving himself between them. His pace became quicker, earning croaked moans from your part.

You blinked in confusion and disbelief when he came to a sudden stop, whining quietly as he pulled his cock out. Your lower-half was then lifted a bit, legs and thighs almost bending over your sprawled form as Coco forced you in the mating press position. This left you spread and vulnerable under your lover who reinserted his member, the two of you grunting in pleasure with the fortune teller hitting more pleasurable spots.

 

 

 

" _You're too big...It's too much..._ " you wanted to sob as the hypersensitivity and the throbbing of your pussy, with your walls milking him.

 

" _You can take it..._ " the man whispered, his short and fast breathing fanned over your lips.

 

 

Your voice caught in your throat when he lifted you and turned you both around. Now, he was the one laying on his back while you straddled his hips. Whipping your head around, you spread your intimate lips apart as you let Coco's cock enter you once more. You sighed contently, your juice acting as a natural lubricant for your partner's member. The Heavenly King helped you bounce on him, his genitalia stretching your walls in a way that was almost maddening.

 

 

 

" _You know how I feel when you wear sundresses_ " Coco murmured, lifting himself up in a sitting position. He brought an arm around your waist, right under the dress to bring you closer to him. " _You're too beautiful in them..._ "

 

" _Coco...Oh, right here..._ " your voice trembled when he hit a spot that made you see the gates of heavens.

 

 

 

Still holding you close, he lied back down on the grass once again. Digging his heels into the ground, he lifted his hips and slammed you down on his cock with the arm enrolled around your waist. You became much more vocal after that, loud moans and cries erupting from your mouth as Coco pistoned his large length in and out. You were pretty sure that you came right there and now, slurping and skin-on-skin sounds echoing at each contact.

 

 

 

" _Ah-ah-ah-ah-oh god! Oh god!_ " you babbled out short curses and incomprehensible noises, the pleasure overwhelming.

 

" _You're squeezing me to death_ " groaned Coco, closing his eyes in pleasure. The fingers of his free hand played and pinched your clit, enjoying the small cries he was rewarded with.

 

 

 

You leaned down and smashed your lips with his, leaving open-mouth kisses. The fortune teller's skin began to turn purple, announcing his coming climax. His movements and thrusts grew more frantic too, eliciting whines and gasps from your part. Coco groaned heavily as he spilled inside and filled you up with his seed. You both stood still as you tried to regain your breaths, panting hard. The Heavenly King chuckled, removing himself from you and rolling to the side.

 

 

 

"I'm exhausted..." you sighed, flopping on the grass and resting on your stomach.

 

"It seems we still need to work on your stamina" mused Coco, grinned down at you. He ruffled your hair gently, trailing his fingertips against your red cheek before cradling it.

 

"Don't tell me-"

 

 

 

Just one look down confirmed your thoughts: this man was a monster when it came to endurance. His cock was rock hard against his abdomen, with a bit of precum at the tip.

 

 

 

"Gourmet Cells" he simply stated to your annoyance.

 

 

Once you made it to the top of the tower and reached Coco's and your room, you were gently laid on the bed and you took place in the middle of it. You were mounted from behind as your lover stood over, rubbing his member between your slits. You gripped the bed sheets, biting your lower-lip in eagerness as the hem of your sundress was lifted so he could adjust himself better to your entrance. Coco pressed the tip against the opening of your ass, inserting it carefully to not hurt you. A croaked cry left your pink lips, eyes rolling in the back of your head.

Your hands spread your bottom cheeks, moaning loudly when the Heavenly King began to thrust slowly. He tried to remain quiet, but soon failed to keep in the sounds when he increased his pace, sack producing a loud noise each time it hit your backside. The bed dipped under both of your weights, Coco slamming and clenching his fists into the bed sheets at each side of your head.

 

 

 

" _ **Fu...**_ " he couldn't finish his sentence, hips swirling.

 

 

 

You couldn't see him from your position, but his eyes were closed in concentration. Expression mirroring one of pure pleasure as he bit his lips. The white sheets muffled your scream when he suddenly pulled out and let himself fall down on top of you, hitting deep into your womb with this sudden intrusion. His thrusts that followed after were on a constant tempo of pulling out completely and going inside to the hilt. You squirted, soaking the sheets below your form and his cock. His thumb traced your clit, pushing and abusing the button that brought you so much pleasure with each touch.

Coco licked your ear, pressing you against the mattress. His body spread a comfortable warmness that would have lulled you to sleep if you weren't pounded roughly doggy-style at the moment. Your orgasm hit your hard, walls squeezing the fortune teller once more. Coco turned you around, and kissed you longingly. He laid back down as you crawled between his legs, kissing and nipping his length. You were rewarded by a loud moan when you engulfed his cock, bopping your head and sucking his member like your life depended on it. Cum filled your mouth at the same time your lover's eyes rolled behind the back of his head, upper-body falling backward against the pillow in exhaustion.

His hair, who were still white ever since he used to much poison in his last fight at the moment, laid sprawled on the pillow, sweat gathered at his forehead and panting heavily. You weren't better as you laid down next to him, your sundress clinging to your wet skin.

 

 

 

"...I need a shower..." you murmured, earning a breathy laugh from your lover.

 


End file.
